


Z Warriors Reality TV

by HannaBellLecter



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Don't Judge Me, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Fighting with fists and the pew pew kind, I edit nothing, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm having fun, Multi, My First Fanfic, Ok so I regret not editing, Sex, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 237,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/pseuds/HannaBellLecter
Summary: What happens when the world is not only fully aware of the Z Warrior gang but also that Goku and Vegeta aren't human? They want to see the action and the behind the scenes drama of course! Will the drama be too much for the fans or leave them wanting more?  I don't own DBZ or the characters.





	1. The Day of Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments. I do NOT own DBZ or the characters. Same applies to any Song, movie, show, or book references used in this story.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Z Warriors begin to introduce themselves the world in their new reality TV series! Yamcha is up to something and Bulma's getting suspicious. Will she find out when the world does or will Yamcha come clean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning! This is not only my first lemon but also my first fanfic! You will see lots of mistakes and experimenting done throughout the story so please bear with me and I hope you enjoy the show :D
> 
> Updated notes: This chapter is a little long and boring lol. Next chapter gets better and isn't all about things you guys probably already know. This story gets better I promise! XD
> 
> Revised and edited on 11/20/17. Lots of eyesores being edited and no one told me they were there lmao XD I think I might need a Beta Reader for future chapters. Will revise again eventually. Revised 6/20/18

****Intro Song****

Warriors - Papa Roach

******Capsule Corp******

The Capsule Corp grounds were busy with crews preparing and setting up cameras all around the immense property. The long-awaited reality show featuring the Z Warriors would start filming its introductions today. Instead of quick introductions, the cast members were asked to give some background information, so the viewers would be able to know more about their favorite warriors. After filming today's shots, the crew would edit and screen the pilot episode for a focus group to determine how well the Z Warriors would be liked on camera.

Producer: "OK Bulma so for the first episode we are going to have you introduce yourself and give a quick recollection of the chain of events that led to the possibility of the show. After that's covered we'll have the others introduce themselves and we'll clip together the scenes to tie it all together."

Bulma: "Alright but are you sure we should be starting to film now? I mean Goku isn't even back from wherever he ended up after Namek and I haven't heard from Vegeta since he took off in my ship to, I assume, go look for him."

Producer: "Yes it will give us plenty of time to get to know you and the others before we bring in the 2 warriors our viewers will be the most curious about."

Bulma: "And that's another thing, I have no clue if Goku and Vegeta would even agree to be on this show. Saiyans aren't exactly well known for watching TV let alone wanting to be followed by cameras."

Producer: "Well the studio is prepared to offer them a very lucrative deal to persuade them to work with us."

Bulma:" ...you guys are gonna offer them food, aren't you?"

Producer:" Round the clock food service with personal chefs to tend to their every hunger-based needs -, no limits or restrictions"

Bulma: "Well alright that might actually work. OK, so I'm just going to sit in the chair and talk to the camera, right?"

Producer: "Yes, this is what we are going to call a confessional. In this room and this camera, we'll bring up certain events to gather your comments and opinions as well as get your feelings on things that happen involving you. We have these set up at all filming locations, so the others don't have to come to Capsule Corp every day to film theirs."

Bulma: "OK and I just start talking?"

Producer: "Yes the camera is now rolling. Let's start with your introduction and what ledlead to the exposure of the Z Warriors."

"Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs and I am really excited to introduce you to the lives of my friends now known worldwide as the Z Warriors. In case you missed it, the rising fame and attention of the Z Warriors came when the whole world watched as they fought off the 2 alien invaders known as the Saiyans. We lost a few friends, but we were able to bring them back after a trip to space and finding some wish orbs known as "dragonDragon balls,", that the Namekians allowed us to use. Although it would be difficult to ever go back again to research how the orbs work, I'm still very gracious for having been able to witness and be a part of the experience. While on planet Namek we once again had to encounter Vegeta, the Saiyan that Goku let go after the very intense battle here on Earth. We found out so much more about Vegeta during our time on Namek; like he's not the scariest or most powerful being in the universe.

"That's how we learned about Frieza. The space tyrant that orders planets to be purged so he can sell those planets to planetary buyers. The Universe is definitely a cold place. Anyway, we were able to hold out and collect a dragonDragon ball before teaming up with Vegeta to take on Frieza's men. After Goku finally was healed from his battle with Vegeta, he used the ship my father made to get to Namek as well. I'll spare you guys details of that battle... mostly because I wasn't there for most of the action. Now we are all back on Earth with the exception of Goku and Vegeta who are somewhere off in space doing who knows what. We did manage to get on Vegeta's good side (if that's what you wanna call it) and I invited him to stay here at Capsule Corp. I mean, it's not like he had anywhere to go after the dragon balls brought us back to Earth and he doesn't have a ship to just take off. And the nerve of Vegeta to take off on MY ship! He hasn't even bothered to call and explain himself! But I guess I should have seen that coming after I spent all that time rebuilding a better prototype than the one Goku used to get to Namek."

Producer: How did you meet the Z Warriors?

"When I was a teenager I went through an adventurous phase. AtAT 16 I went out on my own with everything I could need in my capsules to explore the world. I eventually came across Goku in the mountains of Mount Paozu. I was speeding so I couldn't stop fast enough, and I accidentally hit him with my car! I instantly panicked but when I looked out the window, not only was he fine but he thought I had been eaten by a metal monster! I got out just as he picked up my car and threw it! I was so mad that he destroyed my car that I actually shot him in the head! Thank Kami he's bulletproof. After hanging out I asked him to come with me to explore since he'd spent most of his life there in the mountains. I figured with a strong kid like him around I'd be safer, and I could tell my parents not to worry. While we were camped one morning we met a huge talking turtle. Goku wanted to help him get back to the ocean so he carried him, and I rode a motorbike next to him since Goku destroyed my capsule car. The turtle told us to wait at the beach when we finally got there, and he came back with Master Roshi.

"Master Roshi was happy to have his turtle friend back and gave Goku the flying nimbus cloud. He told us where to find his island in case we needed anything else. We soon left and eventually met Oolong, the shape-shifting pig, who was terrorizing a village. He was too scared to fight Goku, so we brought him along, so he'd stop causing trouble. We eventually ended up in the desert where we met Yamcha. I was asleep when he showed up and he tried to rob us but Goku tried to fight him off. Unfortunately, Goku was hungry and too weak to put up a good fight but Yamcha stopped fighting when I woke up during the fight. He had such a hard time talking to pretty girls back thenm, so he left when his nervousness got the best of him. We had several encounters with him for a few days until he and Puar decided to tag along. We eventually met Chi-Chi and the OX King on fire mountain. Goku went to get Master Roshi's help to put out the fire on the mountain and save the Ox King's kingdom. That was when Goku destroyed yet another car trying to perform a Kamehameha wave after watching Master Roshi do it to put out the fire. We were all surprised when he actually did it considering Master Roshi said it took him a lifetime to perfect it.

"We eventually ended up imprisoned by some grumpy, little, blue emperor or something and Goku made the mistake of looking up at the full moon after telling us a story about a giant monster that comes out to step on people. He said the monster killed his Grandpa, so he knew it was true even though we doubted him. When he looked at the moon it was almost instant the way he began transforming. I would have been crushed to death if it hadn't been for Yamcha! We eventually tried cutting off his tail to stop him and thankfully that worked. Goku slept it off and had no clue, or clothes, the next morning about what had happened. We avoided telling him that he was the monster and convinced him that the monster cut off his tail and knocked him out. Poor kid would have been devastated to find out he was the monster his Grandpa had warned him about. We all went our separate ways after that except for Yamcha and I since we had decided to start dating, but there was no way I could date someone who made a living in the desert, robbing people. So, I invited him to stay here with my parents' permission, along with Puar and Oolong too. Goku went to find Master Roshi to train.

"I didn't meet Krillin for a while, not until the World Tournament where Yamcha promised to meet up with and beat Goku in a fight at their best. I also met Launch, who was staying with Master Roshi on the Island, and boy was she a crazy character. I haven't seen her in a long time though. After that tournament, Goku was told to go on a training journey and Master Roshi offered to train Yamcha at Kame House while he continued Krillin's training. On that journey, Goku encountered Tien and Chiaotzu. They quickly became enemies and fought it out at the next tournament, which Tien won. They were pretty evenly matched, so it was a close match. After that was the King Piccolo stuff and Goku spent his time fighting all the monsters and such. We eventually met our Piccolo at the next tournament after his father King Piccolo had been defeated by Goku 3 years prior. Again, that was a close fight and it destroyed most of the arena, but of course, Goku won and had been reunited with Chi-Chi to make good on his childhood promise to marry her. We tried our best to keep in touch over the years, so we could remain friends and it wasn't until we met up 4 years later that we found out Goku and Chi-Chi had a son named Gohan - named after Goku's grandfather. We encountered a Saiyan who said he was Goku's brother and long story short Piccolo killed him after teaming up with Goku. The Saiyan said there would be 2 more coming in a year to avenge him." Bulma was feeling out of breath with explaining how they all met. Hopefully, the producer wouldn't ask too much about Raditz.

Producer: Do you think Vegeta will even be coming back? He was stuck here against his will after Namek.

"Of course, he'll be back! Goku achieved a level of power that Vegeta hasn't, officially making Goku stronger than Vegeta now. Its known as the Super Saiyan transformation and it's a legendary power that no one has achieved in 1,000 years. Everyone just assumes that Goku was stronger than Vegeta just because he won the battle here on Earth and let Vegeta go, BUT during their first battle after the cameras went out due to the electromagnetic energy1 they were causing during the fight; Krillin, Gohan, and Yajirobe all played a part in helping Goku win. He would never have stood a chance against Vegeta on his own. And since Saiyans get stronger after recovering from being mortally wounded plus the amount of training Goku was able to do in the gravity chamber of the ship we built, he was able to pull ahead of Vegeta and stay ahead with all the drama and fighting on Namek. Let's just say that Vegeta now has a major grudge against Goku and he'll be back even if that means waiting here for him just, so he can fight him again."

Producer: And how did Yamcha feel about you asking Vegeta to live here with you?

"Oh boy, was Yamcha less than pleased when he found out I let Vegeta live here. Yamcha and I have been together off and on since we were teenagers, so it was no surprise that he was pissed off about me letting another man move in with me. He, of course, was worried about the safety of everyone on Earth since only Goku really has the power to stop him but if you ask me Vegeta isn't going to do anything or he would have by now. Yamcha still lives here too but he didn't have a chance to get to know Vegeta before he took off, so he doesn't trust him. He blames Vegeta for his death when they first met but to be fair Vegeta didn't even lay a finger on anyone until Goku showed up. Just because he said, 'Hey plant these little green men and let them do the fighting' doesn't me he killed him."

Bulma: "How was that?"

Producer: "That was great. We may edit out some things if needed but we may not need to."

Bulma: "Good, now if you don't mind I have some tech I need to work on."

Producer: "That reminds me, can you let everyone know what exactly you're working on?"

Bulma: "Sorry, but it's a secret. *wink* Don't want to get everyone excited in case I fail, not that its likely with me being a genius and all."

Producer: "Right. Well, how about sending Yamcha in for his introduction."

Bulma: "Alright, I guess I can play the messenger."

Bulma walked out of the small "confession" room and stretched. Why they picked the smallest room in Capsule Corp to set up still didn't make sense to her. That room is smaller than her closet for heaven's sake! Oh well, not much she could do about it since they won't listen to reason. She walked towards the living room where she found Yamcha texting on his phone. "Hey Yamcha, who are you texting?"

"Oh, hey Bulma, you snuck up on me, hahaha!" He rubbed the back of his head in a very Goku-like manner raising a hint of suspicion in Bulma. "I was just texting Krillin. You know, just wondering how he's feeling about all this. I can't believe you and Chi-Chi talked us all into doing this reality show," laughed Yamcha nervously.

"Okay, so I take it you're really nervous but don't worry after a few days you won't know they're here and the confessionals will just feel like you're having a conversation with the producer. Don't stress too much about it,." Bulma said trying to offer Yamcha some comfort.

Convincing everyone had not been an easy task but Chi-Chi had done her share in helping Bulma with the task. Chi-Chi thought this would be a great way for Goku to help earn money to support the family while still doing the training and fighting that he loved so much. They wouldn't be bothered too much by fans considering they live so far away from the city. Bulma thought that it would be great publicity for Capsule Corp. Everyone would see her involvement and be more supportive of the company and their technology. Not that they really needed any more attention, but the extra fame would help keep Capsule Corp running while she focused a little more on her personal life. Bulma loved being Vice President of the company and helping her father in the lab but she wasn't getting any younger. After the Saiyans first came to Earth and the drama on Namek, Bulma had come to the conclusion that life was exceedingly too short. She wanted to make the most of whatever youth she had left. Settle down and have a family of her own or even the other way around if need be. If anything, she just wanted the opportunity to be a mom. Watching Chi-Chi with Gohan after they returned from Namek was giving her baby fever (even though Gohan isn't a baby anymore). The way Chi-Chi enjoyed taking care of him, loving him, and teaching him made Bulma long to have her own child. To pass on her knowledge and just as importantly, have someone take over Capsule Corp after she retired. Not just anyone should be allowed to take over the family business but the thought of having a child that didn't have the drive to take the business seriously made her nervous. She hoped the child would take after her and not be as lazy as Yamcha tended to be.

"You're right Bulma. I guess I'm more nervous about the world watching as we move things forward in our relationship," sighed Yamcha.

"We already talked about this, Yamcha. We should really spend more time together like we used to before we start trying to move forward. With my work and your baseball career as well as your training it's like we never see each other anymore." Of course, Bulma thought about moving forward, but she wasn't about to admit it when they've gotten too comfortable being in an on again off again relationship. She wanted the security of knowing that they were both serious in keeping their relationship together before leaping to marriage and children. "I want to have you all to myself and fall head over heels for you before I have to share my love with a baby."

"But Bulma, why don't we just get married and make our relationship solid with a long honeymoon," grinned Yamcha while lifting his eyebrows up and down in a lustful manner. "Nothing like spending a few weeks getting to know each other on a private tropical island to make our love more solid."

"Because if that's the best you can do when asking the woman you love to marry you then it's not gonna happen,." Bulma giggled trying to make it obvious that a proposal for her needs to be well planned out and romantic. She's Bulma Briefs and a proposal to her should be as extravagant as her parties! "We'll talk about this later. The producer is wanting you in the confession room to start your introduction. Then we'll start filming for real once they edit the pilot episode for the studio executives or focus group or whatever."

"Alright, alright," Yamcha smiled. "I guess I can try to keep my cool long enough not to look like a wreck for the executives. So, when are the others getting to do their introductions?"

"Well, from what I understand Piccolo and Tien have agreed to make appearances rather than be followed around by cameras all day, so they will be stopping by later. Chi-Chi has a confession room being set up at her house and Master Roshi and Krillin also have one being set up at Kame House."

"I sure hope Master Roshi behaves himself while on camera," laughed Yamcha as he started to walk towards the confession room.

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you!" Bulma said loudly so Yamcha could hear her. 'Master Roshi couldn't behave himself for 5 minutes in a public place let alone on camera in his home,' she laughed to herself.

Bulma walked outside past a few cameramen setting up some cameras on the outside to catch guests as they came to the door. She couldn't really believe that she had agreed to go through with this. Walking around the Capsule Corp compound had always helped her clear her head at times but with all the people busying about with preparations for the show, she just couldn't relax. 'I hope Goku and Vegeta will be on board for this. I'd hate for Vegeta to leave again for being made into a reality star,' Bulma thought to herself. After the Namek adventure, she had found herself not only asking Vegeta to move in, along with the Namekians, but she also couldn't help but seek his attention. She knew he didn't have anywhere else to go seeing as how he was teleported here against his will, but she couldn't help feeling there was a deeper reason for her asking him to stay. She never betrayed Yamcha while he was dead, even though they were broken up at the time, but she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit Vegeta seemed to draw her attention somehow. It's not like he gave her any attention back, but he wasn't horribly mean to her, and she'd have to be blind to not notice how attractive he was. Hopefully, those thoughts didn't come back now that she had Yamcha again. She didn't want him to start thinking she had a thing for Vegeta, after all, he wasn't well-known for being a decent person.

Back in the confession room, Yamcha was feeling extra nervous. He hadn't been texting Krillin earlier and he was afraid his personal life was gonna spin out of control with these cameras catching every move he made. He knew it would take time for the episodes to air and for Bulma to see what he was doing but for some reason, he didn't want her to ever find out this way. He knew what he was doing was suspicious, but he hoped when the time came that Bulma would understand and forgive him. Dying had really made him want to experience more in life. He had always been with Bulma. Yes, on occasion he went on dates with other women during their "breaks", but he never made a move on any of them. His heart always belonged to Bulma, but he found himself wanting to experience a little more fun in life and explore more to truly find himself. Not that Bulma wasn't fun but there were still some things she wasn't comfortable in trying. Hopefully, everything would still work out in his favor.

Producer: "OK Yamcha, just look into the camera and introduce yourself. Then give us a little background on your life and how you ended up being a Z fighter."

*clears throat* "Okay, my name is Yamcha and before I was a Z fighter I was known as 'The Desert Bandit.' I'm not proud of that background although it is what got me into fighting. When I met Goku and Bulma I was doing the typical things of stealing and fighting to get what I could to survive and after a few encounters with them, I ended up joining them. It was the first extreme adventure I had, and the first time I had to fight for someone other than myself. Protecting Bulma hadn't been an easy task especially after Goku turned into a giant ape and almost crushed us hahaha. I guess that's when we knew he definitely wasn't human although we never mentioned it again after cutting off his tail. Right before he changed he had told us about the giant monster that crushed his grandpa when he was younger, and we couldn't tell him that it was him. I'm sure he figured it out after watching Vegeta go giant ape during their battle though."

Producer: And can you tell us what you were doing after Bulma invited you to stay here at Capsule Corp? How were you keeping up with training, your career, and your relationship?

"Oh, well after that adventure was over Bulma invited me to live with her here at Capsule Corp once we had made the decision to start a relationship. We were young, and her parents were surprisingly supportive as long as we agreed to keep to our separate rooms and only spend time together with supervision inside of Capsule Corp. Going on dates was much more of our preference because we were able to get to know each other without Bulma's mother interrupting haha. Not long after moving to the city I decided I needed to find a job or career of some sort as a way to pay back the Briefs' for taking me in and I was also hoping to eventually get my own place. Bulma never liked that idea, though. I had tried out and got my start in baseball with the West City Wreckers. I had a fan club not long after the first few games and Bulma didn't care too much for the women showing up at Capsule Corp at all hours of the night trying to get autographs. She even once created mechanic guard dogs to chase them off the lawn." Yamcha laughed heartily at the memory of Bulma being jealous and never wanting to admit it. She had just said that they were interrupting her during her schoolwork and while she was working on projects for the company. "I eventually went to train with Master Roshi and put my career on hold until after the next tournament was over.

"Our relationship was strained a bit after the first 2 months of having different schedules. She never once had a problem voicing her thoughts or concerns during our relationship. She was open and honest, sometimes a little too honest, but that's Bulma for you. What you see is what you get. We had some ups and downs and some breakups, but we always came right back together. After the resurrection from my death during the Saiyan attack, we've been closer than ever. Dying really makes you think about life and what you want out of it. As far as my training went when I first came to Capsule Corp, I had a lot of space around here to work out and I was given unlimited access to the massive home gym the Briefs had. I trained as much as my baseball schedule and Bulma would allow me to. I struggled to keep up with Goku during our adventure and I was determined to get ahead of him, although I don't think surpassing him now will be something a human can do. Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to close the gap though, not by a long shot!" Yamcha exclaimed feeling extra cocky knowing that there were going to be millions of women watching him.

Producer: So how do you feel about Vegeta being allowed to stay here? Bulma has said that she expects him to come back from space eventually and has kept her invitation for his stay here open.

"Well, I'm definitely not happy about it! That guy is a monster and a murderer! He is responsible for my death as well of the deaths of Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu! I'll never trust that guy., I mean, he stole Bulma's spaceship for crying out loud! I don't know why Bulma thinks he's gonna come back anyway. I say good riddance that he's gone. If I had been alive when they got back from Namek she would never have asked him to stay here if I had a say in it,." Yamcha sighed and softened his tone. "But Bulma is as stubborn as they come. My say wouldn't mean a thing once she makes up her mind, especially when it's her house. I guess I'm just grateful that she can handle herself when she really needs to, and she's usually right about people. I think I'm just holding resentment that she hadn't been able to ask my input on the matter, and not to mention I haven't gotten past the battle that killed me, so obviously there's a grudge with Vegeta."

Producer: "Alright I think we got what we need so far. Unless you have anything else you want to add to this first appearance?"

Yamcha sat with a contemplative look on his face for a second before deciding he'd rather get out of this room before he started to feel claustrophobic. He shook his head and stood up to give the producers handshakes and took off his microphone before leaving. He sure hoped he didn't make Bulma look bad in any way. Even though he wasn't ashamed of their past, she still had an image to maintain being the Vice President of Capsule Corporation. Walking to the kitchen to grab a cold drink, he searched for Bulma's energy to find out where she was.

"Hmmm...she's not alone. Wait….is that?" Yamcha walked out the kitchen door and to the back lawn where he saw Bulma having an intense conversation with Piccolo.

"I don't understand how I even got dragged into this! Or better yet how you managed to get me to sign the contract!" grouched Piccolo.

"Oh, come on Piccolo! You have fans and they are curious about you and your life! You can't hide it from me, I KNOW you are loving the extra attention hehehe," teased Bulma with a dainty hand over her lips.

Piccolo blushed profusely at her well-aimed comment. "That is not true! I don't care if people like me... I...I just don't enjoy their screams of terror when they see me!"

Yamcha chuckled as he approached the arguing pair successfully gaining their attention. "Sorry to tell you this Piccolo but I think the screaming is only gonna get worse. Hahaha, I've had fan clubs before so trust me on that. No screams of terror, more like screams of adoration but still screams."

"Oh Kami, what I have I gotten myself into," Piccolo complained in a low voice.

"Don't worry so much, Piccolo! We agreed that your part was going to be more of special appearances rather than full on access to your life. Although, we could arrange for that if you prefer," Bulma winked still attempting to keep the blush on Piccolo's face.

"No! No that won't be necessary!" he waved his hands in front of his chest to further get his point across. "I'll be fine with the occasional appearance as long as I don't have to get involved with doing anything degrading." Piccolo had been around long enough, if just watching from a distance, to know that drama was inevitable with Bulma Briefs and she had a way of embarrassing people for her own entertainment.

Yamcha couldn't help but laugh at the way Bulma could get anyone to do her bidding. She sure had a way of being deceiving and very charming all at once when she wanted to get her way. He had to admit it could be very annoying at times, especially when her deception was aimed at him.

"Well, nothing degrading today, just go on into the confession room and introduce yourself to the world," Bulma gave him a thoughtful look as she tried to remember something she was sure he needed to know. "Oh yeah, and if you don't mind try not to mention Earth's dragon balls. We don't want the world going into riots trying to get insane wishes every year."

"Hmpf...as if you need to remind me how to be responsible with that knowledge. I for one would have to help maintain peace at Kami's request if things got too out of hand." Although Piccolo still wasn't on the best of terms with Kami, his fusion with Nail had him a bit more willing to be around and help the elder Namekian on some occasions. He then turned and walked towards the back door and into the kitchen in search of this so-called "confession" room leaving the two lovers alone.

"So? How did your confession time go?" Bulma asked Yamcha who had pulled out his phone without her noticing.

"Oh, it was fine. Not as bad as I thought it was was ggonna be," he laughed as he rubbed his head and quickly put away his phone to give Bulma all his attention. "I thought for sure I would freeze and stutter the whole time but it was just like you said it would be; like having a conversation with the producer."

"Well, I'm glad that this is working out so far. Why don't you do me a favor and go find Tien? He was supposed to be here an hour ago to do his introduction, but he hasn't even bothered to show or call. I think I'm gonna have to get him and Piccolo cell phones," thought Bulma out loud.

Yamcha couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Bulma forcing Piccolo to carry around a cell phone just so she could keep in contact with him. She wasn't in charge of the show but leave it to Bulma to take on the responsibility anyway. "Don't worry Bulma, he's probably on the other side of the planet and forgot to account for the different times. If you don't have anything to do right now, how would you like to go get some lunch?" Yamcha asked with a hopeful smile. The suspicious look from earlier didn't go unnoticed and having his phone out again sure wasn't gonna make him look any less sneaky.

"Well, I guess we..."

Just before she could finish her sentence her attention was caught by Piccolo walking out of the back door and blasting off into the sky. "Is Piccolo done already?"

"Well, that was fast" replied Yamcha. "If he hadn't been in such a hurry we could have asked him to find Tien."

"Yeah, but we should try and find Tien to get this show on the road. We do have a deadline to meet for this pilot episode. How about we do dinner after you get back? It will be our last date alone after all?"

"Wait…what? Our last date alone?" Yamcha was obviously confused.

"Um hello?! We're gonna be on a reality show? Lots of people with cameras following our every move?"

"Oh! Oh yeah right! Hahaha, I'm sorry I already forgot they would be following us outside of Capsule Corp too." A blush rose to Yamcha's face as he had to admit this situation had gone over his head.

"Yeeaaahhhh..." Bulma laughed a little awkwardly at noticing how he seemed to forget their lives were about to be made public. "Anyway, I'm gonna check in with the producer and see why Piccolo finished so quick. We can meet up at 6:30 tonight for dinner if that's good for you? I have to start on a project in the morning, so I don't want to be out too late."

"Sure babe, that sounds fine to me. I'll be back soon." Yamcha gave Bulma a quick kiss before he took off into the sky homing in on Tien's energy signal. 'I hope I'm not making things too obvious,' he thought to himself as he took off. 'The last thing I need is Bulma finding out because I can't stop being suspicious.'

Bulma made her way towards the confession room to investigate Piccolo's quick interview. After finally finding the producer she sat down to watch the playback as the crew continued to chuckle.

"My name is Piccolo and I'm a Namekian warrior. My father was King Piccolo and created me in his image to take over his plans forof world domination and kill Goku. I didn't succeed and changed my views after kidnapping Gohan, Goku's son, to train him for the Saiyans arrival. I'm here...I'm green...get over it,." was all Piccolo said before getting up and walking out the door.

Producer:" I think that's just about all we're ever gonna get out of him"

"Yeah, pretty much," laughed Bulma after hearing Piccolo's last sentence.

******Kame House******

A very similar scene of cameras and a crew setting up a capsule shed for a confession room was taking place. Since the island was so small they had no room for a capsule house and opted to use a shed for confessional toso make things easier for Master Roshi. The crew would be staying in a small studio yacht or in Kame House to be ready to film at all times.

"Do we really have to sit in this little shack and talk to the camera?" complained Krillin. "I don't see why we can't just say what we have to say when something happens."

"Krillin, how often do you sit around explaining how you feel about a fight as its happening?"" questioned Master Roshi. ""You need to focus on the fight whether it'sit's real or just training, otherwise you'll you'll get clobbered and won'twon't remember how you feel.""

""I guess you'reyou're right"" sighed Krillin. ""As long as this doesn'tdoesn't interfere with my training I suppose I can make time for it.""

Producer: ""Alright, if we have all that settled can we get you to sit here in the chair and introduce yourself?""

""Uh...sure I guess."" Krillin sat in the chair a little unsure what he should even say about himself. Bulma had already made sure to tell everyone not to mention the dragon balls so bringing up their adventures about collecting them were out of the question.

Producer: ""Alright, let'slet's get started here. Just introduce yourself and how you came to Kame House and II'll'll ask you a few questions about your past if you get stuck.""

''What a relief,' thought Krillin inwardly.

"Hi, I'm Krillin and I'm a martial artist. I represent Kame House, the turtle hermit school. Um...I guess I became a Z Warrior when I first started to train under Master Roshi's guidance here at Kame House Island. I was just a kid back then but when I arrived Goku was already here. Master Roshi had told me he wasn't taking in any more students, but I was determined to get a chance to train with the world-famous turtle hermit. I wasn't about to be turned down after leaving Orin Temple and not really having anywhere else to go. I had no choice but to offer Master Roshi the collection of magazines I had acquired in exchange for training."

'I'll just leave out the part of Master Roshi asking us to find him a woman, so he doesn't get any backlash for asking young boys to help him get laid, not that it worked for him anyway,' Krillin told himself mentally. He didn't want people thinking too bad of Master Roshi even though his perverse nature was overlooked due to his old age.

Producer: And what kind of magazines were capable of changing Master Roshi's mind about training you?

'So much for not making him look too bad,' Krillin added to his last thought.

"Oh...w-well you see... they were... *ahem* dirty magazines."

Producer:"..."

"L-let me explain! Master Roshi had a very specific reputation for... enjoying the female body...mostly just looking at magazines and video workout tapes. So, as a young boy, there wasn't very much I could do to get my hands on anything like that. Well, I was being picked on a lot more than being trained at Orin Temple, so the most obvious solution for me was to get out of there and find Master Roshi in hopes of one day becoming stronger than those bullies. My plan was pretty simple. I waited until everyone was sleeping and rummaged through the personal drawers of the older boys and men at Orin and took all the magazines I could carry. Then I just headed towards the ocean after hearing that Master Roshi could most likely be found on an island. After finally getting here and convincing Master Roshi to train me, Goku and I quickly became rivals and best friends. I was way more competitive with Goku back then, mostly because he pushed himself to get stronger and faster at every opportunity and there was no way I was gonna get left behind. That was way back before any of us knew he was an alien, although thinking back now there were probably a ton of red flags."

Producer: What do you mean by that?

"Well for one, Goku is a bottomless pit when it comes to food. There isn't much he won't eat but you can never have enough food that's for sure. Second would be his natural fighting ability. Yes, we can all learn given time but from what I was told Goku learned the Kamehameha wave after watching Master Roshi do it once. IT TOOK ME YEARS TO EVEN FIGURE OUT THE BASICS FOR IT! Not to mention how quick he picks up other techniques and all the same way, just after seeing it done once. Thirdly, I'd say would be how he manages to get even stronger after taking on so much damage. It wasn't until we fought alongside Vegeta on Planet Namek did I find out that a Saiyan gets a power boost after recovering from a mortal wound. And perhaps the most obvious flag was his tail and the fact that he turned into a giant destructive ape after seeing a full moon."

Producer: Is that an issue with Goku? The great ape thing?

"Oh no, there's no chance of him going great ape again without his tail and it's a good thing he got rid of it as a teenager. I don't know if we'd be able to fight him in that state. Although, during the fight with Vegeta we found out that even Gohan could transform. Vegeta can too but he seemed like he was in complete control of himself whereas Goku and Gohan literally just went apeshit crazy and were destructive monsters. We now only have to worry about Gohan, but only if his tail grows back. We cut off Vegeta's tail with the help of Yajirobe and from what we've noticed on Namek it didn't grow back, but Gohan grew his tail during our fight with Vegeta so it might be a possibility that as a kid his tail is most likely to grow back again. Although, Chi-Chi mentioned wanting to have a doctor look at Gohan to hopefully remove it permanently."

Producer: And what is your friendship like with the other fighters?

"Well, I'd have to say Yamcha would be my second-best friend after Goku. We've done a lot of training over the years and really got to know each other after Goku was sent to train by going on a journey. But I'll admit that I've always been a little jealous of Yamcha hahaha he's just so lucky to have Bulma. Sure, she can be a bit much at times but overall she's really supportive of all our training and only ever fusses when Yamcha doesn't stay in contact while out on training journeys. Tien and Piccolo, well they're more loners in the sense that they prefer to focus on their own training and just surprise us all with their progress and new moves. We all get along, but I just don't know them as well as Yamcha, Goku, or Bulma because I've never spent long amounts of time with them."

Producer: How would you describe your love life?

"OH! w-well um...I uh g-guess you could say it's...um uh nonexistent?" Krillin laughed nervously instantly feeling the blush heat his face. "I've never really had a chance to make tons of time for my love life and being out here on an island far away from villages and cities doesn't help much in that area. Just a few flings here and there while out on training journeys but nothing really solid. But there was one girl that was more of a recurring fling, so she would be the closest to me having a girlfriend. In all honesty, I'd definitely like to find someone to settle down with, someone who shares my love for fighting and understands that situations like the Saiyan attack are why I continue to train."

Producer: And how do you feel about Vegeta living on Earth? He was after all the ringleader of the Saiyans., Dodo you think he'll be planning on finishing what he started?

"I don't think he will or he would've done something already. He stayed at Capsule Corp with Bulma after Namek and from what she says he's never even so much as trained during that time. Maybe he was giving himself a vacation from all that since he was always training and fighting under Frieza. He might have been figuring out what to do next or enjoying his newfound freedom and using the time to just relax a little., I mean, if you met him you'd see just how uptight he can be."

Producer: What do you mean by newfound freedom?

"Vegeta wasn't as in control as he seemed when he first arrived. He was in charge of the Saiyans as their Prince, but they were all working for Frieza. If what he said on Namek was true, then he was nothing more than a slave doing Frieza's bidding. He was taken by Frieza as a kid, maybe he was Gohan's age at the time or something, and Frieza destroyed his planet and all his people. It seemed to me that he had nowhere else to go and did what was necessary to survive. I can't imagine Vegeta being scared even as a kid, but he must've been in shock when it all happened. Afterward, being in that type of environment he probably just forced himself to make the most of it until he had a chance to avenge his race. I'm just guessing though, you'd have to ask Vegeta about his life if he's even willing to talk on the subject. This is just what I think I would do in his situation."

Producer: "Thank you Krillin. We'll let you enjoy the rest of the day without a camera in your face but be sure to prepare to have a camera follow you soon."

"Uh sure, I'll just go do some meditating to mentally prepare,." laughed Krillin feeling much more anxious than before at knowing his privacy would soon be gone.

Master Roshi pushed his way past Krillin making his way to the chair. "Alright, boys, here I am! Don't forget to film my good side!" The producer stood back and waited for Master Roshi to be fitted with the clip-on microphone and soon gave the signal that the camera was rolling.

"I'm Master Roshi aka the turtle hermit. I am single and ready to mingle! So, any ladies out there want to spend time relaxing on a beach feel free to contact me! The only requirement will be a little pafu-pafu for your good ol' Master Roshi! Sending me some pictures would also be appreciated!"

Producer: Okay! I think that's all we need for now unless you'd like to talk about your training methods?

"Hey, my training methods aren't for everyone! Only those who train with at the Turtle Hermit School of Martial Arts are allowed to see these techniques. Besides, I doubt the ladies want to hear about training." Master Roshi talked his way out of more camera time. He only agreed to the show for the income it would bring and had no intention of staying on screen too much if it was possible. Maybe he would get lucky and find himself with a few beautiful admirers. Sure, he'd continue his usual routines but if anything, the viewers would find him boring or creepy and force the camera crew to find someone more interesting. Attention was great and all, but Roshi was just too old not to enjoy his peaceful, private island.

Producer: "Alright then we'll just have to make do with what we have."

******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi was browsing through Gohan's closet trying to find him an outfit that would make a great first impression on the world. Mostly one that would hopefully gain some interest in her son from the scholarly world. 'Dress him for the future job you want him to have,' was the only thing she could think of while looking through his clothes. If he made a good impression, then maybe he'd be able to get some scholarships and a very good job after he graduated with an impressive degree. "Alright, Gohan make sure you keep up with your schoolwork while we do this show. We wouldn't want you to seem like some lazy little thug, do we?" Chi-Chi was holding out an outfit for Gohan to wear for his introduction video.

"Mom, can't I just wear this?" Gohan asked while motioning to the casual clothes he was already wearing. "I don't want people to think I dress like a professor all the time, besides if I dress like that every day because cameras are following me then I'd only mess up all my good clothes." Determined not to be forced to look like a dork every day, Gohan tried to convince his mom to allow him to be casual. He wasn't used to being in the public eye or even around kids his own age, but he knew he wanted people to like him. Dressing up was only going to get him made fun of since it made no sense for his lifestyle. He lived in the mountains for Kamie sake!

"You're right Gohan, you can be as adventurous as your father at times and we all know what those activities can do to nice clothes. I'm sorry, I guess I just wanted our family to make a good impression on the world. I think I can find something that would still look good yet not too dressy, so you can still play without making more laundry for me." Chi-Chi was extremely nervous about their public debut even though the idea was just as much hers as Bulma's. 'Just think of the extra income,' she reminded herself internally. Feeding a Saiyan and a half- Saiyan was not cheap and the mountains could only provide so much for them without taking away from the surrounding creatures and families.

Gohan watched as his mom began to look stressed. He was well aware of their money issues; his mother tried her best to be open with him since it was in his best interest to know how the world worked. She always tried her best to understand him but after being kidnapped and fighting on Namek she became more overprotective and less willing to allow him the freedom to roam around the mountain area of their home, let alone train if he dared to ever ask her. She only wanted the best for her son and after watching, time after time, as Goku was beaten and broken because of his fighting lifestyle, she refused to allow Gohan to be a part of it.

"Don't worry mom, everything will turn out fine. I'll keep up with my studies and leave the fighting to dad. He'll be home before you know it and we'll be a happy family again!" Gohan said trying to make his mom feel better. But he knew deep down that he was capable of great things physically if he kept up with his training. 'Maybe dad will be able to help find some middle ground between studying and fighting,' he thought. He didn't have the drive to fight like his dad but knowing that he could be as powerful as his dad one day really had him curious. Not to mention he didn't like feeling helpless or like a burden on the battlefield because he was too weak and scared to do anything. His dad just had the standards set too high and he had a lot to live up to.

Chi-Chi smiled at Gohan knowing how much he was missing his father "Oh I hope Goku will come back soon. I miss him so much! I hope he's getting enough to eat, wherever he is."

Gohan let out a laugh as he realized it was just like his mom to worry about how much they were getting to eat. No one understood their appetites as much as she did. "I don't think he'd stay there too long if the food was scarce!"

After sharing a good laugh, they went about getting ready for the camera. Keeping Goku's memory alive sure made it easier for them to remember he would be back someday. Gohan had explained to Chi-Chi how the Super Saiyan transformation had made his father seem much more aggressive and how he had told him to leave before he lost what little sense he had left. Like the blood-lust for a fight was taking over him and he didn't want Gohan to see him if, or when, he lost control. Chi-Chi wasn't sure what that meant for Goku and his usual calm and forgiving demeanor but if he felt the need to stay away and train then surely, he was doing it to keep them safe.

Producer: "Alright Gohan we're going to have you go first so you can go back to your schoolwork. Your mother has stressed how important it is that we don't get in the way of your studies. Just take a seat and look at the camera and if we need more information or to go a different direction we'll just ask you questions. Does that sound OK to you?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine!" Gohan smiled. He was really glad this guy was really nice and respectful of his mother's wishes. He had done some research about how reality shows worked and even looked up some behind the scenes videos online at the library to get a better idea of what was to come. He was not excited to start filming after watching the producers or cameramen instigate fights, set up situations people weren't comfortable with to create drama and at times even push people to their limits with what they thought would increase ratings.

Producer: "Great, just go ahead and start when you're ready. Begin with introducing yourself like you would as if the camera was a person and talk about yourself."

"Hello, my name is Gohan," he said to the camera trying to keep his usual happy and friendly self from showing how nervous he was. "I'm 7 years old and I like to study. I hope to one day be a great scholar and maybe get a degree in biology or maybe be a scientist, so I can work with Bulma. She's really smart and I like how happy she gets when she invents something people told her was impossible. She even gave me quizzes and tests to keep my mind sharp while we were headed to Namek. Krillin was really nice to me too. We did some training together as best we could in that ship. It felt like I was making my parents proud of me by keeping up with the things most important to both of them."

Producer: And how do you feel about the other Z Warriors? You haven't spent too much time with a few but what are your opinions on those you have spent time with?

"Well, I don't know Yamcha or Tien too well, but they seemed nice and Krillin said they all at one point were my dad's enemies, but they became friends after fighting and seeing how much my dad believed they were good people. Mr. Piccolo is great! He seems kinda scary at first and he sure is a tough teacher, but he can be really nice. He even gave his life to save me when we fought the Saiyans. Piccolo is my best friend. I even consider him family. My mom is still mad at him for kidnapping me to train for the Saiyans' arrival though. They haven't talked much but she did make sure to tell him she'd find a way to make him miserable for taking me away from her for a full year. I guess she made good on that threat hahaha cause now he has to do this show too!" Gohan and the entire crew laughed at the thought of Chi-Chi making the show his punishment for kidnapping Gohan.

Producer: What about Vegeta? How do you feel about him and his staying on Earth?

"Vegeta is really grumpy and he can be mean, but when we were on Namek he told us what Frieza did to him and his planet. It was really sad to think about. I don't feel sorry for him though, cause he's a real tough warrior, but I just don't like to think about how Frieza made him do things he didn't want to do and took away everything he had to control him. In a way, it's similar to me and Piccolo. Taken from our families and trained, only Frieza was really mean all the time and Piccolo wasn't after letting me learn how to survive on my own first. It must have been tough to live with someone mean and bad hurting you and never having someone to take care of you. I don't think he's ALL bad since he never did anything bad while he was here, except that little fight we had when we first got transported to Earth but I think he was having trouble adjusting to being alive again. Maybe he's planning something and maybe he's not, but I think he's trying to figure out what he actually likes now that Frieza is gone."

Producer: "Thank you Gohan, I think we got all we need from you for now."

"Wow really? That was easy!" Gohan said happily as he got off the chair. He went passed the crew after removing his microphone and towards the kitchen for a snack before he went about doing his homework. This might not be too bad, but he hoped his dad would be OK with it. It was mostly for the money, but it was a nice thought for the world to give credit where its due in terms of who's been saving the world. There was this crazy man on the news after the World Tournament a few weeks ago claiming he single-handedly brought down the Red Ribbon Armyred ribbon army and bragging about how that experience allowed him to win the Championship. Gohan was well aware that it was his dad as a pre-teen that had taken down the Red Ribbon Armyred ribbon army. He had heard the stories when he was younger after his dad tried and failed at convincing his mom to let him train. He guessed that his dad wanted him to know how much good could come from the pain of training and standing up for those who can't fight for themselves. Bulma and Krillin had confirmed the stories he had heard from his dad while they were on their way to Namek. He hadn't believed that his dad was able to take down a WHOLE ARMY! He was much more willing to train knowing he would be able to help people that way too. There was no harm in trying to improve his natural abilities in case he needed to use them, and not to mention flying really made getting around easier.

Producer: "Chi-Chi, if I could get you to sit here and introduce yourself, we'll be done filming for today."

"I have a question though. Why are we only filming introductions and not starting the show?" Chi-Chi hadn't bothered to ask before they agreed how things would work as far as the filming went. She really hoped they didn't intend to write scripts for them or manipulate situations and drama with sleazy editing.

Producer: "Well, with the contract made by Ms. Briefs' lawyers we are doing these introductions as a preliminary episode and showing it to a focus group. If all goes well with that group, then we will begin filming immediately afterward and we'll probably edit down the introductions with some footage of you all going about your lives for the first official episode. The purpose of the focus group screening is so we can make sure this show will be a hit with your fans without the need for studio intervention and to create positive publicity for the studio as well as you and the others."

"Oh, well I hadn't even thought if people would react negatively to our lives, but I suppose that makes sense. Although, I'm sure the ratings will skyrocket after Goku comes back, after all, he's the reason the studio offered us a show." Chi-Chi was now sitting in the chair and waiting for the camera to start rolling. She was hoping their lives without Goku weren't too boring for the viewers. If they didn't get enough attention, then they'd never get enough money to put Gohan through college. Surely Bulma and the others would help keep the show interesting until then. She was, as usual, working on a secret project and with her already established fame as the heiress to the Capsule Corp fortune she was sure to keep the interest of viewers with her long-lasting love affair with Yamcha.

Producer: "The camera is now rolling so you may begin when you're ready."

Chi-Chi cleared her throat and tried her best to sound happy and humble. She didn't want to seem like she was bragging about being married to the strongest fighter the planet had to offer but she also wasn't sure how people would react to her being married to a man of the same alien race that destroyed an entire city upon arrival. Sure, they were able to use Earth's dragon balls to bring it back and all the people that perished but they weren't about to tell everyone about those and just leave people assuming they'd used Namek's. Still, she felt as though people would judge them negatively solely based on the fact that Goku was an alien.

"My name is Son Chi-Chi and I'm married to Son Goku, the Earth raised Saiyan that defended us against the Saiyan invasion. We met as children and Goku had promised to marry me when we were older. After I hadn't heard from him in years I signed up for the World Tournament in order to fight him and remind him of his promise. My poor sweet Goku admitted that he thought marriage was a type of food, but he did ask me to marry him after we had to explain it to him." She chuckled alongside the crew at her memory. She was hoping Goku wouldn't be too embarrassed when he had to face the world after saying that on camera. Knowing him he wouldn't care at all. He was too much of a happy spirit to be embarrassed about such things.

"After we got married, Goku spent more time training around here and less time doing training journeys as he was used to doing. He settled into married life relatively well for someone who didn't know what it was," she giggled. "We had Gohan not too long after getting married and right away all Goku could talk about was how he was going to train Gohan, and how it would be nice to have someone to train with every day once he was old enough. That was the start of a battle he wasn't prepared for. He wasn't expecting me to disagree with him and disagree with him I did! He was almost slaughtered fighting Piccolo at that tournament when we got engaged and I was not about to let him endanger Gohan in such a way. I know Goku loves to fight, I suppose it's the dead warrior race flowing through his veins, but if Gohan could be normal then he should have the chance to become someone successful in a different way. Then Piccolo came along and ruined that for me by training Gohan against everyone's will. HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL AND TELL ME GOHAN WAS OK! And then Gohan not only wanted to train but DEMANDED that he go to Namek with Bulma and Krillin just to get the dragon balls to bring Piccolo and the others back to life. He felt responsible for Piccolo having to save him during the fight, but he is just a child! He showed some potential one time and suddenly he needed to be a fighter! He's much more like Goku than I had thought he was. He had shown more interest in school than fighting until Piccolo began training him, and after watching him almost get killed by that huge brute of a Saiyan I guess training wouldn't be a bad thing. He was too scared to even defend himself until he got really angry."

"Now, I'd much more prefer for Goku to train him than Piccolo. Don't get me wrong I DO NOT want him to fight any major battles like those again but if he insists on training then he should be able to defend himself since Goku is a trouble magnet anyway - not that I've given Gohan time to train since he got back from Namek. He's way behind in his schoolwork." Chi-Chi felt like she was ranting but they never stopped her from talking. In fact, it seemed like they were all very interested and listening intently.

Producer: How do you feel about the other warriors? It seems like you are mostly around Bulma.

"Well, where there is Bulma there's Yamcha. He seems like the flirty, self-confident type if you ask me. And I do recall a memory from childhood where he told me he was in love with me but that was back in his desert bandit days, so it was most likely he was after something. Bulma and I have become friends because she is, after all, Goku's first friend and she did a lot to help him with his behavior issues. Goku wasn't able to tell the difference between boys and girls after living most of his life in a secluded wooded area with his grandpa. He used to touch people to feel if they had boy parts or not. She straightened him out eventually while they were on their adventures together. As for Krillin, well he calls and checks in on Goku from time to time. Goku isn't the type to stay in touch, he just does as he pleases. He never even mentioned Gohan to Krillin on the many occasions he called, he was as shocked as Bulma and Roshi were the day they met him. Tien seems nice enough but my only encounter with him was at the tournament watching Goku fight. You don't want to get me started on that pervy old man Roshi. Sure, he's respected as a martial arts master but there is a reason none of his students have ever been female. He's only grabby with women he knows but that's no excuse for that type of behavior. I'm surprised Goku and Krillin even turned out alright with him teaching them as children. But I only have gotten to know them all more recently after the Namek drama. Before that Goku had mentioned his friends and adventures but we hadn't seen any of them during the first few years of our marriage."

Producer: And here comes the question I'm sure everyone has gotten today. How do you feel about Vegeta and his staying on Earth and at Capsule Corp no less?

"Well after the damage he did to my family on the day he got here, I can honestly say I'm no fan of that monster! It's his fault Goku and Gohan got mixed up in all that Namek business and dealing with Frieza. He shouldn't have ever sent Goku's brother here to find him!"

Producer: Goku has a brother? What happened to him?

"Oh! I guess no one has mentioned him yet, but from what I was told his name was Raditz. He arrived the day Goku took Gohan to meet everyone at Kame House. That's when they found out Goku was a Saiyan and most likely had brain damage from a fall he had as a child, which made him less violent than the other Saiyans and gave him amnesia. He was sent here and ordered as a child to destroy the Earth but his grandpa Gohan found him after his fall and raised him as his own. Anyway, Raditz was killed by Piccolo who had already encountered him at some point, but he was only able to with Goku's help. Goku was... uh... b-badly injured during that fight and was taken to a private location by Kami, the guardian of Earth, to recover and train in order to stand a chance against the Saiyans."

'Oh Kami! I almost spilled the beans about Goku's death! There's no way I can explain his resurrection without mentioning Earth's dragon balls!' Chi-Chi mentally panicked as she made the mental note to call Bulma and explain her almost slip-up and the revised story she had to make up.

"Raditz had mentioned 2 other Saiyans were listening on his communication device and how they'd come to avenge him. He laughed when he said Goku would die before they got here and there was no one who could possibly stop them. Piccolo mentioned that he knew of a place where he could find the magic balls to wish him back to life if that happened and before we knew it they were on their way here to destroy us and interrogate Piccolo. They recognized him as a Namekian the moment they saw him and knew exactly where to go to find the dragon balls afterward." Chi-Chi sighed mentally at how quick she was able to come up with a new explanation. Great, now she had to teach Gohan this lie in case it ever came back up, so he wouldn't look like a fool bringing up different facts. But then again... he was unconscious when all of that happened so maybe he already didn't know that part of the story.

"Anyway, enough about that! Vegeta can't be trusted as far as I can tell so hopefully everyone has their guards up around him. I'd feel a lot safer when Goku gets back but thank goodness Vegeta isn't here either. He stole Bulma's ship! I just don't know how Bulma can think he's a decent enough person to allow him to stay with her. She's mentioned that he's not as bad as he first seemed but if you ask me, destroying a city and killing thousands of people is a horrible first impression!"

Producer: "Thank you Chi-Chi we got plenty to work with for now. We'll check back in later tonight to let you know when filming will resume. We have the focus group scheduled for a video conference tonight so we better head to Capsule Corp to begin editing."

"That sounds good please let me know if you need anything from us," Chi-Chi replied almost expressing her relief that she'd get some privacy for a few hours to call Bulma and Kame House.

After waving them off and making her phone calls, Chi-Chi forced herself to get her housework done. She didn't want their home to look messy but after bringing up those nostalgic memories of her youth spent with Goku, she was feeling reminiscent. She wanted nothing more than to have lunch with Gohan and look through their old photo albums, but there was so much to do! If they began filming tomorrow she'd never have time to finish her chore list.

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma had just walked into her lab after getting a glimpse of Piccolo's video. She couldn't help but giggle at how he made it sweet and to the point, but no one would expect anything less from Piccolo. Just as she had set down her coffee mug the phone rang. Chi-Chi was sure she had messed things up by making up that fake story of Goku and his brother to cover the truth about Earth's dragon balls but Bulma assured her that this was probably the last they'd hear of it unless it was brought up to Goku and Vegeta when they came back. And then there it was - as expected, "Are you sure Vegeta is even coming back? He has a ship and a whole universe to go where he pleases."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he will. The ship didn't have a full tank of fuel and something tells me he's going to be looking for Goku out there. If he can't find him out there, then the only place left will be to come here and wait for him." Bulma was seriously tired of this question. Everyone kept asking how she can tolerate the mass murderer but there was something about him that made her feel like he needed someplace to call home. A place where he could start over and get a second chance at life, a chance to be more than a man trying to conquer worlds. It was all he knew and if he was forced into it then he certainly deserved a chance to make his own choice for once.

"Well, I'm at least happy with the knowledge that Goku is now strong enough to put him in his place if he tries anything funny. But I hope you and Yamcha are being on your guards just in case. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys." Chi-Chi's voice was laced with concern as she pictured Vegeta taking his rage out on Bulma. Sure, he'd probably go for Yamcha first but at least he could put up some kind of fight, unlike Bulma who wasn't even a fighter like Chi-Chi was.

"Don't worry too much Chi-Chi, if he was going to do anything to us, or more specifically me, he would have when there wasn't anyone to stop him. He's not as bad of a guy as he seems, he just needs a chance to prove it, and after his help with Frieza on Namek I think we can try and give him that chance." Bulma was tired of explaining herself when it came to Vegeta, but he wasn't that bad. Sure, they argued a bit, but she could tell he wasn't used to acts of kindness towards him. The first time she cooked for him he was positive she was trying to poison him! Bulma had to let him smell the ingredients as she put them into the dish she was making just so he'd allow her to finish. He only did this 2 more times before he began asking her to make him food and not inspecting every ingredient. She assumed he trusted her after that since he never questioned her motives again. She could remember her mom saying, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." That apparently worked for trust as well.

"Well, if you're sure I'm in no place to doubt you seeing as how you have already spent more time with him than any of us have. I've got to get back to my chores after I call Krillin, so I'll let you get back to work. I just know you're dug into your lab like a tick," Chi-Chi stated matter-of-factly.

"You know me too well! Talk to you later then!" Bulma hung up and decided she should finish her project soon but then again, she did have a date with Yamcha tonight. After some deliberation, she decided against her work seeing as how she always became too immersed in it and often lost track of time. She opted instead to go upstairs to her huge bedroom where her spa-sized bathroom was and take the time to relax and enjoy some "me time" while she could.

Just as Bulma walked up the stairs from her lab in the basement she heard Yamcha laughing in the living room. 'Well he wasn't gone too long,' she thought to herself. She walked towards the sound of his voice and noticed he was talking on the phone. He was sure on that thing way more than he used to be. Usually, he only used the phone to keep in touch with Bulma during his training journeys and for his baseball business but after being resurrected he's been on it much more often. Bulma began to wonder if he was always on it and she never noticed before, though that thought was way too doubtful considering how observant Bulma could be.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'll see you this weekend then," Yamcha said as he was hanging up the phone. He hadn't noticed Bulma walking towards him while he was talking. 'Crap I hope she didn't hear too much of that conversation,' he thought as he smiled at her to acknowledge her presence.

"What was that all about?" asked Bulma unable to hide the tone of both suspicion and apprehension in her voice.

"Oh, nothing much I was just trying to get Krillin to spar with me this weekend. He's been nervous about the show and I figured he would feel much better about himself if he got a good workout in to relieve his stress," lied Yamcha. That was not Krillin on the phone and as long as he was faster than Bulma and on his guard, she'd never see it to confirm any suspicions.

"Is he still nervous? I thought he was really excited about this when we first told you guys about it?" Bulma thought back to the couple times they had discussed the show and he always seemed happy to get some fame. Sure, he was nervous about looking like an idiot, but he thought this would help him get some confidence in the lady department.

"He's a little more on edge since he wasn't expecting it to happen so fast but he's coming around. Like I said, a decent spar would do him some good to unwind some of his nerves," Yamcha explained. That wasn't exactly a lie since he had talked to Krillin a few days before and made plans to spar soon, although they hadn't decided on a day yet.

"Well alright, if that's what you muscle heads think will help," chuckled Bulma at the thought of getting punched to help calm nerves. "So, any luck finding Tien?"

"Yeah, he just walked into the confession room," Yamcha pointed towards the hallway where Tien disappeared before Bulma walked up. "He was already on his way over when I ran into him."

"Well, now that he's doing his part I'm going upstairs to relax and get all dolled up for our date tonight." Bulma headed towards the hallway to get to the stairs.

"But our date isn't for another 5 hours!" said Yamcha slightly surprised she was making the effort to really get ready for a night out. It'd been so long since she took a date with him seriously. They had been together for so long that date nights were as casual as nights in.

"Perfection takes time and effort, sweetie!" hollered Bulma as she made it up the first few steps. She was definitely planning on giving Yamcha a wild night when they got home since the threat of cameras were causing her to place 'Soundproof my bedroom' on the top of her to-do list. 'The Heiress is a Screamer' was not a headline she wanted to read in those popular gossip magazines.

Downstairs,s Yamcha was letting out a sigh of relief and deciding if he should take the time to better plan out this date as well. If Bulma was making this type of effort for tonight, then he certainly owed it to her to try harder as well. After sending a quick text to a few different numbers, he went about looking up nice restaurants with romantic atmospheres for Bulma to decide on. Being the heiress to Capsule Corp had plenty of perks, one of which was never needing to make a reservation.

Back in the confession room, Tien was sitting uncomfortably in the chair while the lights, cameras, and crew stared at him.

Producer: "Just relax and introduce yourself. You don't have to get too detailed about your life since your contract allows you to be more of a reoccurring guest than a star of the show."

"I'm Tien Shinhan and I beat Goku at a World Tournament. It wasn't an easy win and was more like I got lucky towards the end, but it was the win that earned my respect for Goku. I was at first doing my share of bad things when I first met Goku and I even broke Yamcha's leg during that tournament but after talking to Master Roshi I changed my perspective a bit. He encouraged me to be different and to take a better path. At first, I didn't want to listen to him but after seeing Goku fight and what he was capable of at such a young age I considered his words. It wasn't until I was fighting Goku and feeling in way over my head at times that I realized maybe what he said had merit. Goku was this strong and quick because he fought to help people and because he enjoyed it. He never used his ability to outright hurt people in order to get what he needed from them. If he could get that strong by being this peaceful, happy-go-lucky type kid then maybe I could learn a thing or two from him. And if I'm being perfectly honest I never did enjoy doing bad things and I have spent a lot of time making amends for my actions. Chiaotzu seemed more than happy to go back and make amends as well."

Producer: And where is Chiaotzu now?

"Chiaotzu is in the area where I normally train. He hasn't been too keen on wanting to improve himself after his resurrection. He reached a peak in his abilities training for the Saiyan fight and he is certain there just isn't much more room for improvement in his telekinetic powers. He wanted to have more of a private and peaceful life now that he has experienced the pain of death."

Producer: And where do you stand on Vegeta? I know you don't want to stay here too long so we'll cut to the question everyone is curious about.

"I don't trust Vegeta. Sure, we all have done bad things and we've been at some point an enemy to Goku, but we all came around to be better people because we didn't truly enjoy the things we had done in the past. Not Vegeta though. He laughed when he told us he destroyed planets for fun. We were able to still watch over the fight after we died and sent to Other World, and I have never seen such a look of pure enjoyment and bloodlust across anyone's face as they killed someone. What was worse about that was he was killing his own comrade. A man that he'd spent most of his life with and he murdered him in cold blood like it was just another part of some sick game. No, I don't think he'll ever change. He's pure evil and shouldn't be here. They should have never brought him back to life on Namek and certainly not brought him here."

Producer: From what we've heard he hasn't done anything wrong aside from stealing Bulma's ship. Do you really think he's not capable of being one of you? You change, why can't he?

"Like I said before, he enjoyed killing people and causing pain and suffering. I never did so it made my coming to the good side easier. There was never any mistrust between myself and the others after our issues were resolved. I even apologized and made amends for my wrongdoings. Vegeta hasn't shown a hint of remorse for what he did. He wasn't even here when we were able to wish back the city and the people he destroyed on his first arrival. I don't think that monster is capable of feeling remorse or any kind of empathy. Bulma should have seen him stealing her ship as an inevitable part of allowing the beast to stay here. She might get it back though. Vegeta seems to have a vendetta against Goku and will probably start murdering again if he can ever manage to beat him. That's probably his whole plan: take out the strongest fighter and kill us all oncenow that no one can physically stop him. One thing is for sure I'm going to keep my distance and keep training, just in case that happens sooner than later."

Tien was feeling a bit heated afterafter having to talk about Vegeta. He really did have the world's biggest grudge against him. He didn't know much about his past and he wasn't sure he'd ever want to hear about the gory details, but he wasn't sure someone like Vegeta could ever change for the better. Even though he secretly hoped he was wrong seeing as how he lived with two of his good friends. Tien took flight back to his training grounds. He needed some stress relief after admitting to hating Vegeta so much.

******Several Hours Later******

It was almost time to start their date and Bulma was still having an issue with her wardrobe. She wanted tonight to be special and she definitely wanted to have some extra attention in the bedroom, but how to dress for both occasions without making the latter obvious to the public? After digging around in the lingerie section at the back of her huge walk-in closet she found a lacey black corset with bright purple trim. The corset was perfect! It was strapless with sewn-in garter straps, paired with a black lacey thong that showed off her firm round ass., She'dshe'd be able to wear black stockings and a slightly modest dress to dinner. She'd feel sexy and confident knowing just what she had on underneath. She hadn't dressed up for Yamcha in such a long time she was sure he'd forgotten how great she looked in lingerie. After slipping on her naughty little secret, she picked out a matching pair of black, sparkling platform heels that would look great with a modest red dress. The dress was a halter top with a flowy collar made of a sparkly version of the same colored fabric, effectively drawing the eye to her perky breasts. The corset did a wonderful job lifting her just right to give the dress a very sexy feel while the dress itself dared to cover the majority of her ample bust. The dress was knee length, long enough to hide her thigh high stockings yet short enough to still be flirty and show off her favorite shoes.

"Perfect," she said out loud at seeing her cute outfit finally put together. The dress wasn't as form fitting as she would have liked for this special date but any tighter and the lines of her corset would be on display for everyone to see. She quickly made sure her curls were in loose and flowing tendrils, like a waterfall down her shoulders, making a mental note that it just might be time for a change in style. Her makeup was done quickly since she didn't need much, just enough to give her eyes a smokey, desirable look to them and the perfect shade of red lipstick to perfect her pouty lips. Jewelry was next but since she wouldn't have time to take it off before Yamcha, hopefully, ravished her at the end of the night she decided on some short dangling earrings and a simple diamond-studded bracelet. "There all done! Looking gorgeous as usual Ms. Briefs!" she said while looking into her full-length mirror in her closet. Feeling every bit as sexy as she looked, Bulma walked out of her room and down the stairs like she was a princess going to a ball to meet a prince. As she swayed her hips, making her grand entrance to the living room, she almost twisted her ankle at the sudden loss of strength in her knees. There was Yamcha, on the phone again, and dressed like in a high dollar suit.

'Since when does Yamcha dress up this much to take me out? Maybe he's actually going to take me someplace fancy!' she excitedly thought to herself. 'Maybe he's been making plans to propose!'. Bulma wasn't one to try and assume things without fully analyzing the situation like she would when having an issue with a project, but the thought of him wanting to take her earlier subtle comment on needing more thought and romance in his proposal made her heart skip a beat! She was feeling like a teenager on her first date all over again!

Yamcha heard the steps of heels walking up behind him and quickly ended his phone call in order to give his full attention to Bulma's entrance. "Yeah sure, I'll call you later when I get a chance," he said in a hushed voice as he tried to hurry and hang up the phone before Bulma was in hearing range. He turned to meet a shy, sapphire gaze and a light blush working its way across her cheeks. Taking her in was like time had stopped altogether. He worked his gaze slowly down her curvy form and back up to a deeper blush now forming on her cheeks. "WOW!" was all he could get out at that moment. "Y-you look amazing Bulma, just absolutely stunning!" He just couldn't get his eyes off of her.

"Thank you," Bulma said while slightly twisting her right foot on the toes of her heel like this was her first compliment ever. "You look great too, Yamcha. It's been a long time since I've seen you in such a nice suit! I really like the small yellow accents you've added." Bulma took in the well fitted black suit with the bright yellow tie and pocket square, and he even added gold cufflinks to keep with the yellow theme he had going. Yamcha gave her a cocky smirk as if she was in for far more surprises.

"Well, I have the whole night planned out, but I hope you don't get too upset with me," said Yamcha. Bulma gave him a very confused look urging him to keep explaining what he meant by that.

"I've got to meet with my agent tonight since the West City Wreckers changed some details to my contract right before the season deadline. I figured we could meet him for a couple of drinks and then have dinner at that new restaurant downtown." Yamcha hoped she would connect his previous phone call to be his agent asking to meet and revise the contracts. Although that wasn't a lie, he didn't want Bulma to know he had actually set up the time for drinks last week and forgot to cancel. No big deal, right? They would do their business and move along with their date.

Bulma was a little aggravated that Yamcha would wait until the last minute to get something important done but she couldn't be too upset since he did dress for a wonderful night. "Well, I guess we can do that as long as it doesn't take too much of our date night."

"Thanks for understanding babe, you're the best," Yamcha smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "It shouldn't be too long since all we have to do is go over the new details, so I can sign the contract."

As they drove to the bar Bulma tried her best to ignore the constant buzzing coming from Yamcha's pocket. 'Who is constantly texting him at this hour?' Bulma wondered. She wasn't aware of any new friends he might have made recently, and the baseball team members almost never bothered him unless there were practice reschedules or upcoming games, and Krillin sure wasn't THIS needy. At some point, she wanted to ask but felt that prying would destroy their evening. She didn't want to have an argument or any type of uneasy tension in the air.

The evening had started well enough but now it was clear that Bulma was not the center of Yamcha's attention. They met with his agent and cleared up his contract issues but here they were, three hours later and still at the bar instead of having dinner. Yamcha's agent kept bringingbring up sports stats and stories, and Yamcha just kept feeding into the conversation like Bulma wasn't even there! If she didn't know any better she'd say Yamcha was being a little flirty with his agent, but that's got to be a mistake. Yeah, Bulma has had 3 drinks and has yet to eat anything, it HAD to be the alcohol clouding her judgment. Besides it wasn't like her busy mind wasn't tuning in and out of her surroundings tonight.

"Yamcha? Sorry to interrupt you guys and your sports talk but are we still on for dinner? If I drink any more without having some food, you'll have to carry me home." She couldn't decipher the look on his face when she interrupted. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he looked...surprised? Did he seriously forget she was there?

"Oh...um sorry babe, I just got carried away with Mike. Yeah, we can still head out to dinner, but I think the new restaurant will be closed by the time we get there. Did you have any other place in mind?" This was not good. How could he have forgotten Bulma was there and while on their date?! Bulma was usually just as talkative as he was during his meetings with his agent, yet she had been quiet almost the whole time.

Bulma sighed and tried to think of any restaurant nearby that would still be date-worthy in her opinion. "Can we just go to Chef Yoshira's? It's close by and he'll stay open for me, he's done it before."

Chef Yoshira's was one of Bulma's go-to restaurants. The Chef would even occasionally cater Bulma's parties if it meant being connected to the Briefs family. He had gained all sorts of publicity since Bulma had started going there regularly. It was a nice restaurant with a relaxing atmosphere and all kinds of cuisines from around the world. There was no limit to what Chef Yoshira could do. If you wanted to try it, he would make it.

"Y-yeah we can go there if you're sure that's where you want to go." Yamcha apologized to Mike for having to take off so suddenly and walked Bulma to the passenger side of the car to open the door for her. On the way to Yoshira's once again Bulma heard the unmistakable buzz of his cell phone.

"Okay, what is up with your phone lately? It's been buzzing non-stop since we left Capsule Corp." Bulma was no longer in the mood to try and ignore it. He forgot about their date WHILE they were on it! He was going to have to work a little harder to see her second outfit now.

"It's just the guys on the team. They added me to a group chat so now it goes off every time someone replies. I was gonna read the messages later, so I didn't remove myself from it yet." Yamcha looked over at Bulma half expecting her to explode. "I can turn off my phone if it's bothering you?"

"If you wouldn't mind I'd actually like that a lot. It seems like you've been on your phone a lot more lately and I'd really like the rest of our date to be focused on us." Bulma grabbed her own phone out of her purse and proceeded to shut her phone off as well but noticed the voicemail icon at the top. "I'm going to check this voicemail and shut mine off too so there won't be any distractions."

Voicemail: "Hello Ms. Briefs. This is Steven from the studio. I was just calling to inform you that the focus group screening was a success and we have the green light to start filming tomorrow afternoon. We may begin sooner if the equipment checks go well and don't worry we have already informed everyone at Mount Paozu and Kame House of the news. Have a good night, Ms. Briefs."

"That was the studio. The screening was a success, so we'll start filming tomorrow." Bulma began shutting off her phone and waited for Yamcha to do the same. Yamcha took the cue and pulled out his phone to shut it off. He really hadn't meant to ignore Bulma and he was definitely not going to make that mistake twice. "I guess that means we should make the most of our night then," he said laughing nervously, knowing full well that Bulma was less than pleased with him.

As Bulma expected, they were quickly given seats and were able to place their orders not long after arriving at Chef Yoshira's Yoshira's. ""Bulma, I really am sorry if I ignored you earlier. I just got sucked into all that sports talk and you'reyou're usually not so quiet. Is there something wrong?""

That was not what Bulma had expected. She knew he'dhe'd apologize but he never asked her if something was wrong without spending at least an hour mentally preparing for her possible answer. For some reason, she couldn'tcouldn't stop wondering if everyone was right and Vegeta wouldn'twouldn't be coming back. Then there was the project she needed to finish soon and had yet to work on all day. ""It'sIt's nothing I think I'mI'm just little stressed about how this show is gonna work out. I'mI'm especially stressed about Goku and Vegeta'sVegeta's reactions to all of this.""

""Don'tDon't worry about Goku, as long as the cameras don'tdon't interrupt his training then he'llhe'll be fine. And as far as Vegeta goes, if he doesn'tdoesn't like it he can just take the ship and leave again. That is if he ever even comes back."" Yamcha gave Bulma a side glance waiting for her reaction. She had spent more than enough time defending Vegeta, but also had a bit too much faith in his return.

Bulma knew she shouldn'tshouldn't have brought up the Saiyan but she had been pretty sure he would come back and even informed the studio of it when they signed on for the show. She couldn'tcouldn't help but think things would blow up in her face if he didn'tdidn't show and reacted badly to the cameras. ""Of course, Goku won'twon't care but what makes you think Vegeta won'twon't come back? I'mI'm sure the whole reason he even went to space was to track down Goku. He'sHe's practically dying to know how Goku managed to become a Super Saiyan!""

""Bulma be realistic. Vegeta took off because he doesn'tdoesn't belong here. He probably figured out that he'dhe'd be better off being a homicidal maniac in space where no one would stop him. I mean, Goku defends the Earth, not the entire Universe!"" Yamcha was about to ask why she was even concerned about him when the waitress brought out their food. ''It'sIt's probably best to drop it for now,'' he thought, bringing his gaze down to the front of her dress. Man did her tits look good tonight!

""Well, there'sthere's nothing wrong with hoping to get my ship back. It was the second prototype we had to build, and we didn'tdidn't even get a chance to plan out improvements for a bigger model."" Bulma noticed Yamcha couldn'tcouldn't resist her cleavage. ''This night might not be too far gone after all,' she mused to herself.

The rest of their dinner went better than expected after having that bump at the beginning of the night. It was now almost midnight when they stumbled into Bulma's room completely locked in a heated kiss. Without removing their lips from each other, Yamcha began to pull off his suit jacket while Bulma fussed with the lights. She had purposely set the lighting to a dim setting before she left for the night so flipping the switch wouldn't stun their eyesight. Finally taking a breath, they both made their way across the room to the bed while still groping each other the entire time. Bulma pushed Yamcha to sit down on the bed as she began undoing the buttons of his shirt. She left his tie on while pulling his shirt open so that she could pull him closer for another heated kiss. She pushed him away not long after, so she could step back and give him a show. Slowly she reached her hands behind her neck to undo the halter top of her dress and much slower than before she seductively slid the dress down inch by inch.

Yamcha was about ready to burst through his zipper with the maddening slowness of Bulma's strip tease. Just watching her as she slid her hands down her body to remove her dress and reveal something so sexy he'd thought he'd come undone if she simply touched him, made him let out a strained groan. Bulma hadn't seen the lustful look on Yamcha's face in quite some time. In fact, she wasn't sure he ever looked at her this way. At least not in the last 4 years. She sashayed her way back to him standing in between hisin legs, just far enough away so she could lean down and give him a great view of her breasts as she reached to free him of his pants. Without hesitation, Yamcha pushed his hips forward to slide down the restraints that were his clothes and pulledpull Bulma onto his lap.

"You look so fucking hot babe," he whispered as he kissed his way up her neck. Bulma let out a pleased moan as he finally reached the shell of her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. She loved it when he talked like this. He didn't do it often though. Their sex life had gotten a bit dull after being together for so long that it was more of a routine than an intimate act to show their love for each other. Before she could form another thought he twisted them around so that Bulma now lay on the bed. Yamcha ran his hands up the length of her body to give her breasts a gentle squeeze before slowlyslowing moving back down to feel how wet her pussy was. He was always so gentle with her. Always making sure not to leave a single mark on her porcelain skin. Several times Bulma had asked him to be a little rougher with her but he had always refused. Claiming that in the bedroom was the only time he could truly be gentle after training or fighting or baseball games. She always had secretly wanted him to be more aggressive and take charge in the bedroom. Sure, he was the one to switch up the positions on occasion and even initiate their lovemaking, but he was never the "I'm gonna fuck you raw" type of guy.

He slowly pulled her panties down her legs, so he could get a better look at her wet folds. Running his thumb up and down her center, he gripped himself, urging himself to calm down. It had been a while since he felt this turned on, but he was sure all the drinks had something to do with it. They even had to call a cab home since they were both in no condition to drive. Bulma moaned as Yamcha finally brought her moisture up to her clit and started to rub small circles with a slow, easy pace.

"Oh Yamcha! Right there!" she cried as he picked up his pace. Bulma reached down to grab his hard cock in her hand so she could mimic his pace, but Yamcha moved out of reach.

"Don't I get to touch you?" Bulma complained while trying to contain a series of gasps.

"Not just yet, babe. In fact, I don't think you should touch me at all." Without warning, he flipped Bulma onto her chest with her ass in the air. He then positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid in.

"That's not fair! *gasp* I-I wanted t-to suck your cock!" Oh, this was definitely doing it for her. He was finally taking complete control of her! "Oh! Oh yeah! Mmmmm Yamcha you feel so good!" she screamed when he finally began thrusting at an even pace.

"Oh, Kami have you gotten tighter?" Yamcha was a little embarrassed to even ask that out loud. When was the last time they even had sex? Had it been so long that he forgot what she felt like?

He began to thrust harder as he reached a hand around to rub Bulma to completion. He was already about to cum any second now! "Faster! Please Yamcha, go faster!" Bulma continued to mewl and moan under him. "Oh shit!" Yamcha yelled as he came hard inside of Bulma.

Bulma felt his erratic pace and asked for him to go faster. She was almost there and then she felt the shot of hot cum flow inside of her. 'Well, good thing for the birth control,' she thought letting out a sigh of disappointment rather than satisfaction. Bulma tried her best not to make Yamcha feel bad. It had been well over a month since they had actually had sex. 2 weeks if you counted blowjobs and getting finger banged under her desk in the lab, which she didn't.

"Did you cum babe?" Yamcha asked trying to steady his heavy breathing so he could actually hear her response.

"Yamcha, if you have to ask then I probably didn't. I WAS really close though," Bulma said honestly. She never felt the need not to express herself when it came to her relationship. If she couldn't be honest with her lover, then he wouldn't learn to please her properly. She always listened as he instructed her on how to stroke or suck his cock when they were teenagers. She even made lots of mental notes of the things he liked and didn't like throughout the years.

"Damn it! I'm sorry babe you just felt too good. It felt like it had been forever since I slid into you." Yamcha felt a little bad but probably not as bad as he should have. After all, it was her crazy schedule these past few months that have made their love life suffer a bit.

"It's OK Yamcha," Bulma sighed again, "I think we need to get some sleep anyway. We start to film tomorrow, and I don't want us to look too exhausted."

"Yeah, you're right," Yamcha agreed already getting comfortable.

Bulma got up and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up, wash off her makeup, and change into some pajamas. She turned the lights out now feeling stressed, exhausted, and unsatisfied. Maybe she'll get a chance to rub one out tomorrow before the filming started. She closed her eyes hoping for at least a peaceful morning alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated notes: Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfic so excuse me while I experiment XD hope to you see in the next Chapter/Episode!
> 
> Since editing and now having 18 chapters (so far) I want to go ahead and point out that this is NOT canon although it somwhat follows the timeline and some characters are OOC (out of character). Be prepared for some crazy shit. You've been warned XD


	2. Let's Get The Show On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming is finally starting and perhaps even the drama. Bulma unveils her latest project and testing begins! Gohan and Chi-Chi strike a deal. Master Roshi gets a smacked (but who didn't see that coming). And what the heck is Yamcha up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own DBZ or the characters. Slight lemon warning. Confessionals will be labeled CR with the name of the person confessing. Shouldn't be too confusing, right?
> 
> Edited on 7/9/18

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma woke up excruciatingly early the next morning. Not only was she tired and frustrated but she was sore all over, and not in a good way. Yamcha had taken up the majority of the bed and kept tossing and turning, waking Bulma up several times from being kicked or punched. Of course, he hadn't used his full strength since he was asleep but that didn't mean it wasn't enough to give her some sore muscles. Thankfully, Bulma didn't bruise easily despite her light skin.

'Coffee...I ...need...' was the thought forming in her mind as she wandered towards the kitchen trying her best to stay awake. She placed her elbow on the counter and rested her chin in the palm of her hand to watch as the coffee pot brewed its liquid magic. "Coffee!" she shouted as she dozed off causing her arm to waver and her chin to almost slip off her hand. This was not going to be a good day of filming that was for sure. Deciding to keep moving in order to stay awake while waiting for her coffee, Bulma began to browse the refrigerator for something to make for breakfast. It was 6 am, way too early to actually start cooking breakfast seeing as how Yamcha was never up before 10 am.

Sighing and deciding to make eggs, bacon, and some pancakes, she walked over to the coffee pot that was finally full of her favorite beverage. 'At least Yamcha doesn't eat nearly as much as Vegeta does,' mused Bulma to herself. When Vegeta was around and began trusting her with his meals she often had to get up at this hour every day to start his breakfast. Of course, it wasn't long before Bulma's mother had taken over the task of feeding the hungry Saiyan once it began to take up too much of Bulma's lab time.

Her parents were, of course, still living on the Capsule Corp compound as well, but opted to make small appearances when necessary. They liked the thought of everyone getting a front row seat to the excitement they considered Bulma's life to be, but also wanted to keep their privacy. Long gone were the days of constantly being in the camera's viewfinder while Capsule Corp was in the infancy stages. Building the company hadn't been easy, and after the creation of the first capsule prototype, their newfound fame had shot them straight to the cover of every popular magazine. After years of trying to get the hang of being in the public eye, they had to adjust once again to being on gossip magazines after news broke that Bulma had gone off on an adventure to explore the world at just 16 years old. All the negativity had taken a toll on the older Briefs, although, the company thankfully hadn't suffered any loss in stocks. The Briefs were well known for being eccentric so the crazy adventures Bulma had been a part of wasn't exactly unexpected for the public, although that never meant there wasn't a gossip column or late-night TV host or even some kind of weird activist group that didn't have something nice to say about it. Panchy never minded the cameras but much preferred not being the source of speculation for being 'just the housewife' while her husband and daughter were the world's greatest scientists/engineers. True she wasn't brilliant, but she wasn't a "complete blonde" as she was often referred to by the late-night TV hosts. She was much more of a social butterfly, ready to get to know new people and throw parties.

The Producers hadn't required them to make an introduction video due to them already being world famous and they weren't going to be in the center of the action anyway. Bulma hadn't even noticed she had already poured herself a second cup of coffee while she was lost in her thoughts of having to feed Vegeta. Why did her thoughts always lead back to him? 'I must just be worried about him since I don't know how well the ship is holding up,' she thought. Yeah, that had to be it. No other reason besides that for him to be running through her mind. "Ugh, I guess I'll go shower and work my makeup magic to get rid of these dark circles I'm sure I have," she mumbled to herself. Taking her coffee cup with her, Bulma headed back to the stairs when she noticed the cameramen already getting the equipment checks done.

"I thought we wouldn't be filming until this afternoon. Do the equipment checks really take that long? I mean, you did do the setup yesterday?" she asked taking a sip from her mug.

"Oh no, it should only take an hour to make sure everything is streaming to the server you set up for us. We just got a call from the executives that we should film all day considering this is the first episode and the excitement the show has created is reason enough to get things going sooner," replied the cameraman under Bulma's questioning gaze. "Sorry, we would've warned you sooner, but we only just got the call ourselves."

"Well, I guess I better hurry and get camera-ready then," she sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll always knock before entering a room, so you don't have to be on camera as you get ready if you don't want to," said the cameraman trying to give Bulma some comfort in the thought of being stalked with a camera.

Bulma smiled at the man and headed back up the stairs. 'I guess I should wake Yamcha so he can get ready for his close-up,' she thought as she approached her door. Of course, he hadn't moved an inch now that she wasn't in the bed anymore. "Figures," she said a bit louder than a mumble secretly hoping he would hear her. He was definitely not on her good side with all of the events from last night leading to her sleepless night. "Yamcha," she said while shaking him gently...nothing... she shook him again. "Yaaammmmchaaaaaa," she said in a sing-song voice...still nothing. She stared at the lazy lump in her bed and contemplated on how she should wake him up. Should she keep trying to wake him or get ready and let him have the rude awakening of a camera in his face? An evil smirk that would rival Vegeta's appeared on Bulma's face as she headed toward the bathroom.

It had already been 1 hour and Bulma was in the middle of her makeup routine. She tried to stay in the shower longer, but she had a project to finish soon. Last night at dinner Yamcha had mentioned wanting to head out on a quick training journey before the baseball season started. He would be joining the first practice in 2 months and if Bulma was going to test out her new tech before any real action happened later, she would need to finish it before he left to properly test and make adjustments. Sure, she could test it out on any of the Z Warriors but Yamcha knew what her expectations were for new technology and he wasn't shy in suggesting where things needed improvement or new features she could look into.

"Finally ready," she stated as the evil smirk made its return. She popped her head out of her bedroom door and sure enough, there was a cameraman ready and waiting for her to come out. "So, how should we start this?" she asked uncertainly of what to do next and suddenly feeling nervous.

"Just start going about your day and don't pay any attention to me. I already have the list of restricted filming areas memorized and we won't enter any bedrooms or your lab without an open-door invitation," the cameraman replied while lifting the lightweight shoulder camera and adjusting the microphone at the end.

"Perfect," said Bulma as she turned and walked back into the room to test out the open-door invitation. She walked over to the bed where she had previously left Yamcha. On the bedside table were an air-horn and a spray bottle of water she sometimes used to get her dad's black cat, Scratch, out of her room. She occasionally used it on Puar when she wouldn't take the hint that she wasn't welcome in Bulma's bedroom. Not that she didn't like the little blue cat, but the bedroom was the one place she could have Yamcha to herself when they first started having make-out sessions as teenagers - before escalating to sex when Yamcha stopped being so jumpy. It had taken Bulma years to fully get him out of his goofy, shy, awkward stage. It had gotten really annoying after a while when he'd start laughing uncontrollably when she'd simply press herself into his side to hug him. He was a mess when she had met him and now he seemed to be overly cocky with women thanks to all of her hard work.

Bulma grabbed the water bottle in one hand and the air-horn in the other. First, she sprayed Yamcha in the face and then hit the button on the air-horn. Yamcha jumped up onto the bed and immediately took a fighting stance. Bulma noticed the cameraman trying not to snicker too loud but she kept a straight face so Yamcha would know that embarrassing him on camera was not her intention but simply a perk. "Yamcha, I've been trying to get you up for an hour already! I have to get breakfast started soon and get to the lab, so you'd better not stay in bed all day. I have to put those sheets to wash."

Yamcha looked at Bulma and noticed the camera behind her. Then his eyes traveled down his frame remembering that he had fallen asleep after being intimate with Bulma last night. He jumped down to the opposite side of the bed from Bulma and grabbed the blanket to cover himself. "Bulma, what the hell is all this!?" he yelled after being berated for sleeping. "I thought you said we weren't filming until this afternoon!"

"Well, that's why I had been trying to wake you! The studio called and said they wanted to start and capture the entire day because the fans don't want to miss a single moment!" She was now teasing him for his reaction to her wake-up call and not a trace of irritation was left in her voice. "You wouldn't budge so I had to take drastic measures. It's not my fault that filming started just as I finally got you up!" Bulma giggled as Yamcha's face was almost beet red.

"How embarrassing," Yamcha groaned knowing full well that Bulma had waited until just that moment to take her drastic measures. "Well alright, I'm up babe. I'll drop the sheets down the laundry shoot before my shower, okay?"

"Alright sweetie, I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast." Bulma smiled and grabbed her mug while heading towards the exit. The cameraman followed leaving Yamcha to get ready for the day. "Hope that gets the viewer's attention," she laughed talking to the cameraman "That will be blurred out during editing, right?"

"Yeah and from this point forward you're gonna have to try and not talk to me. It's gonna take more time to also edit out our unnecessary conversations," he answered with a laugh. The cameraman was still grinning from the show he had just witnessed. Oh yeah, working on this show was definitely going to be more entertaining than his last job.

CR Bulma: "I don't always wake Yamcha in such drastic ways but for a fighter, he's a very deep sleeper. And if I have to be up early I certainly don't want him lumping up my bed all day!"

CR Yamcha: "I don't know why she does these things to me, but life is never boring with Bulma Briefs! I just wish she would have slipped some boxers on me first hahaha," Yamcha said with the never-ending blush still across his face.

"Well alright, but just so you know I'm very social, so I might talk to you anyway and you guys can just make it look like I'm talking to myself cause I do, you know," Bulma replied finally making it downstairs to the kitchen. She went about making the breakfast as if the cameraman wasn't there. 'This is going to take some time to get used to. The constant feeling of being watched and not being able to interact is gonna drive me crazy!' she thought as she finally refilled her coffee cup and finished breakfast.

"Hey, sorry I wouldn't wake up," Yamcha said in a chipper voice as he walked into the kitchen. "I guess I was having a really good dream," he laughed not wanting to make it completely obvious to the camera that they had had an exhausting night of hot sex, at least he thought it was hot. He wasn't being very inconspicuous either, he DID wake up butt naked in Bulma's bed so it's not like it wasn't already completely obvious what had gone down the night before.

"I'm sure you were," teased Bulma knowing he was trying to not make last night known to the public. "Well here is your breakfast," she said as she placed both of their plates on the table to eat. "I have to be in the lab pretty much all day, so I hope you have plenty of things to do to keep you occupied."

"Oh yeah, I think I'm going to head to the batting cages today or maybe get some training in." Yamcha took out his phone while taking a few bites of his breakfast and began scrolling through the messages. He had turned it back on to find almost 20 new messages he still needed to reply to. He began with texting back the 3 teammates who had offered to hang out in the fields or batting cages knowing full well they'd get some airtime on the show since it was starting today. "Three of the guys text me last night and invited me to some preseason practicing. It shouldn't take all day, so I should still be able to train a bit." Yamcha finished his breakfast quicker than usual trying to get away and read the rest of his messages.

Bulma noticed his desperation to leave quickly and brushed it off. 'Whatever, I'm still mad and pent up from last night anyway,' she thought as she took her time to eat and even turning her attention to the tablet she kept in the kitchen for looking up the daily news and stock updates involving Capsule Corp. "Alright well, let me know if you need anything. I haven't made plans for dinner but I'm sure mom is going to oversee that. She's been making dinner for the past month in case Vegeta shows up." She took a glance over at Yamcha as she took a sip of her 3rd cup of coffee that morning.

"Why would she care if he comes back or not?" asked Yamcha obviously annoyed that Bulma wanted to bring HIM up this early in the morning.

"Well, you know how mom is, she likes to cook and Vegeta is the only one with a stomach big enough to eat all the different foods she likes to make, well besides Goku and maybe Gohan," said Bulma lifting a finger to her chin in a contemplative manner.

CR Yamcha: "How does Vegeta get mentioned in almost every conversation we have? I don't get why the women in this family have such high hopes for his return, it's not like any good will come from it."

CR Bulma: "I know bringing up Vegeta bugs Yamcha and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was jealous that Vegeta might come back to steal me away from him," she laughed raising her dainty hand over her mouth. "After all, I AM quite the catch!" she laughed harder then suddenly took a serious tone. "Seriously though, I know it makes him mad and regardless of where he woke up this morning he is on my bad side today. Our date last night hadn't gone as planned and I'm still upset about it."

"Just because he has a black hole for a stomach doesn't mean he'd be good to have around. Your mom could just as easily feed the homeless with all that food," Yamcha said obviously irritated that his day started off on the wrong foot in the bedroom and now this.

"She does, Yamcha! Where do you think the leftovers go? Every day at lunch and dinner we have a Capsule Corp refrigerated truck take all the leftovers to the homeless shelters around the city, and I'll have you know that there isn't even a high demand for donations right now thanks to my mom overstocking them this past month. And technically speaking if I hadn't invited Vegeta here in the first place he probably would be homeless, so she is helping the homeless!" Bulma wasn't about to let Yamcha make her mother look like a selfish person wasting food on a man that wasn't even here. "Or have you not been paying attention to anything around here besides your damn phone."

Yamcha was caught off guard by the argument he didn't mean to start. He should not have brought up her mother and he knew it. That woman did more than her fair share in helping people and helping with charities and fundraisers. "I'm sorry, Bulma," he lifted his hands in a defensive manner trying to soften the tone of the conversation, "I think I've been too busy with my training lately. I haven't exactly been home most days."

CR Yamcha: "I still take my training very seriously and when baseball season isn't taking my time, my training is."

CR Bulma: "That fool hasn't been training since his resurrection, trust me, he's been out with his buddies and trying to take me clubbing with him. I've got a business to run pal, no thanks!"

Bulma turned her attention back to her breakfast attempting to leave the argument at that so she could finish and head to her lab for privacy. "Well, you go ahead about your day but maybe taking some time to observe your surroundings will stop you from saying such rude things about my mother."

"Your right Bulma, I really should pay more attention to what goes on at home. Especially, if we ever start having kids." Yamcha was trying to make amends quickly but not without imprinting to the world that Bulma was taken and that their relationship was taking a new turn.

"Well, we'll just have to see if you can manage to get your act together." Bulma didn't even want to finish her breakfast with the mention of having kids. She instead took her plate to the counter where she wrapped it up and then put it in the fridge. Without stopping to further continue this conversation she grabbed her coffee and headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She just had to get to her private lab in the basement before she got dragged into yet another discussion as to why now was not the time for kids with Yamcha. Not with that camera rolling.

CR Bulma: "How can he even think about having kids when he wants to spend all his time out and about? It's not like we haven't talked about it but there are a few things I want before anything like that can happen. Like for one, it wouldn't hurt to be married first, and second, I'd really love it for Yamcha to be more attentive. I've already taken time off from Capsule Corp to work on side projects and spend more time with Yamcha but let's face it, the clubbing scene isn't what I need when deciding if I want a family."

CR Yamcha: "She's really overreacting to me being gone most days. I like to have fun and after my death not too long ago it's really given me more reason to live to the fullest! I mean, if something happened it'd probably be impossible to use the dragon balls again, not to mention it would be an abuse of their power to use them in such a way. I'm just struggling to feel fulfilled in life, you know? I want to have fun, but I want to move things along with Bulma."

Yamcha simply shook his head as she walked past him to escape to her lab. 'And she tells me I need to spend more time with her and the first thing she does is run and hide. Typical,' he thought. He pulled out his phone and started to go through his messages. 'I'll just go to the batting cages with the boys and then ditch the cameras. There's nothing in the contract that says I can't make an escape either.'

******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi was going about her typical early morning routines with a camera now following her. She was making Gohan his usual big breakfast and Gohan was waiting at the table unsure of what to do with himself. He was starting to feel self-conscious about how much food he was about to eat on camera. 'I wish dad was here. He has never cared how much he ate or about the looks people gave him,' Gohan mused silently remembering when he was 3 years old and the first time they had gone to a restaurant as a family. Goku had ordered one of everything on the menu and completely shocked the entire staff when he actually ate all of it. The other patrons were equally as shocked or disgusted at the messy way Goku ate. Some even left not long after he started eating.

Chi-Chi had turned to bring the plates of breakfast to the table and noticed Gohan was smiling to himself. "What are you smiling about, Gohan?" she asked finally stirring him from his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing mom, I was just thinking about the time we went to that restaurant and how much food dad ate," he laughed. "He sure scared away quite a few people when he started gobbling it down!"

"He sure did," smiled Chi-Chi at her son. "I always tried my best to teach him decent table manners, but I guess Saiyans just can't help but focus on food when it's in front of them." Chi-Chi laughed as she placed a plate in front of Gohan and just like Goku he had lost all interest in conversation and began eating with fervor. He wasn't as messy as Goku, but he definitely ate just as fast when he was hungry. Chi-Chi shook her head and mumbled, "Saiyans," with a smile on her face.

CR Gohan: "I'll be honest I'm a little embarrassed about how much I eat. I guess being the only half Saiyan on the planet really makes me realize how different I am from both the human side and the Saiyan side."

CR Chi-Chi: "I hope Goku has learned some table manners where he's at. Otherwise, you guys will have your work cut out for you in editing it out. It's not exactly easy to watch if you're not used to seeing someone eat that much without exploding."

Gohan was up in his room after breakfast and working on his homework. He had missed so much from the time he was kidnapped and gone for the Namek adventure, and he was finally almost caught up with his homework! It had taken him about 8 months to catch up all the work from his hiatus and thankfully being around Bulma had helped him fully understand everything he had missed. Unfortunately, after finishing that work he still had to catch up on the work he had accumulated AFTER his return. That work was slightly harder but again, thanks to his time with Bulma, he understood some of the more complex problems and was able to figure it out by repeating his study mantra: 'What would Bulma do.' "Ten more assignments and I'll officially be done with all my homework in time to enjoy the summer!" he said out loud remembering there was a camera he should at least acknowledge. Gohan suddenly picked up on a familiar energy signal and jumped up out of his chair. "No way! I can't believe he's here!"

Chi-Chi was washing dishes when she heard the knock at the door. "Who could that be this early," she said while drying her hands. She opened the door and almost jumped out of her skin at seeing Piccolo's large frame blocking the only exit to her home. "Piccolo! You scared the Hell out of me! Just what do you think you're doing over here so early without so much as a phone call!" she gasped while holding her chest. Of all the people to come to visit the small home on Mount Paozu, Piccolo was never one of them.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi, but I don't have a phone. I was actually coming to have a word with you if you weren't busy," said Piccolo fidgeting slightly trying not to feel nervous or scared about what he was going to ask Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi looked downright puzzled by the sound of his voice. 'Is he nervous?' she thought. "Um...OK, I guess I can spare a few moments of my time. Would you like to come in?" she was unsure about inviting him, but it would be rude not too. With the camera rolling, she wouldn't want people to think she was rude or worse, racist.

"Thank you," said Piccolo making his way inside to the kitchen table where Chi-Chi offered him a seat. "I actually wanted to ask you if I could spend some time with Gohan this week," he said with all the false confidence he could muster.

Chi-Chi fell out of her seat in shock at what had just transpired. "YOU ARE ACTUALLY ASKING PERMISSION?!" she exclaimed in the utmost shock as she got up off the floor. Gohan had rounded the corner in time to hear his mother's shocked question.

"Asking permission for what?" he asked as he walked in. "Hey Piccolo!" he said almost tackling the Namekian out his chair with a big hug.

Piccolo let out a loud "Oof" at the unexpected gesture from Gohan. He hadn't seen Gohan in almost a year after the other Namekians used the dragon balls to find a new planet to call home. Gohan had been pretty upset to say goodbye to Dende but Piccolo knew he had made him happy by making the decision to stay on Earth. He thought it would have been nice to live among his own people and not have to deal with screams from any humans that managed to spot him flying around. But after much consideration and going through Nail's memories, he figured that Earth was where all the action was. "Hey Gohan," he said quickly and awkwardly hugged him back.

Chi-Chi knew how much Gohan had grown to adore and respect Piccolo. She often tried to attribute it to Stockholm Syndrome, but after actually thinking about it she knew that it wasn't due to being a captive but from being trained. Much like the way Goku respects Master Roshi. "Piccolo was just asking me if he could spend some time with you, Gohan," she said watching the awkward hug Piccolo gave him. 'Just like a serious warrior to be a bit embarrassed by a little physical affection,' she thought while thinking back to how Goku was timid even when they were alone because he wasn't used to anything but fighting.

"Wow, really!? Can I mom, PLEASE!?" asked Gohan giving his mom the best puppy dog eyes he could. They always worked for his dad when he was in trouble with her, so why not give it a try.

Chi-Chi sighed finally giving the idea some thought. On the one hand the cameras are rolling and again she didn't want any negativity to come from her treatment of Piccolo but then again…. this was the guy that kidnapped her son and forced him into rigorous training against his will, BUT he had given his life in order to protect Gohan so that somewhat makes up for it. Then she thought about all the moms that would most likely judge her for allowing her son to go out to play before finishing his school work. With a sigh, she finally came to a compromise. "How many homework assignments do you have left, Gohan?"

"I just have 10 more assignments and I'll be done for the summer!" Gohan said excitedly. His mom seemed to be making a compromise with him which is way more than he usually got since returning from Namek.

"I want 2 assignments finished before lunch and you can go. I don't want you to think this means you can slack, so I want the rest of those assignments done by Friday if this is going to be a reoccurring thing. That way you can actually enjoy the rest of the summer since you've worked so hard this past year." Chi-Chi wasn't prepared for any of this but thinking of a good compromise would definitely be beneficial for Gohan. Maybe she could even get him to show her how to track energy, so these visits wouldn't catch her off guard.

"Yeah, I can do that! Isn't that great Piccolo! I'll be able to train with you for the rest of the summer!" said Gohan extra excited to hang out with his mentor.

"That's great Gohan but you'll need to get started soon if you're going to do those 2 assignments by lunch," reminded Piccolo.

"Yeah, I'll go start them now! Do you wanna come wait in my room while I do them?" Gohan knew the answer but decided to ask anyway.

"No thanks, I'll be out on the hilltop to the west when you're done." Piccolo got up and was about to thank Chi-Chi for allowing him to see Gohan when she interrupted.

"Piccolo, would you like to join us for lunch?" Chi-Chi was hoping he wouldn't run off so quickly now that she had him here. She wanted to set some rules to this agreement and maybe ask why he was so attached to Gohan.

"No thank you Chi-Chi, I don't really need to eat. Namekians thrive mostly only needing water. But I promise not to let Gohan get hurt and keep him nearby." Piccolo was pretty sure that she was going to give him a long set of rules but maybe these two promises would keep her off his back.

"Well alright, just make sure he comes home before it gets dark and we have a deal. You can see him again after he finishes the rest of his assignments." Chi-Chi was glad this worked out better than she thought, and when Goku got back the studio had offered to take care of the cooking so maybe she could take up her training again too. It had been way too long but being a good wife and mother sure took up all her time, and most of that time was spent cooking and cleaning up after her 2 Saiyans.

"Of course," was all Piccolo said before heading out the door to meditate under the shade of a tree on the hilltop he would wait for Gohan at.

Gohan gave his mom a bear hug and almost squeezed the breath out of her with his strength. She hadn't realized just how much stronger her baby boy had gotten. "Thanks, Mom! I'll get all my work done I promise!" he said letting go and heading to his room.

CR Chi-Chi: "This was an unexpected turn of events but Gohan has definitely earned some downtime after working so hard to catch up all his work. Just because he is homeschooled doesn't mean he should fall behind his peers."

CR Gohan: "I'm really glad my mom said yes! I can't wait to train with Piccolo again, I've been feeling a little restless lately and this will be a good way to let off some steam!"

CR Piccolo: "That went better than expected."

Producer: Piccolo, do you mind telling us why you decided to visit Gohan? It's our understanding you hadn't seen Gohan since the other Namekians left for their new planet.

Piccolo: "Well, I was getting bored and Chi-Chi forced me into this show as punishment (Bulma helped enforce it) so why not prove to her I was keeping my end of the bargain." Once again Piccolo got up and walked out before they could pry into his life any further. As far as he was concerned his appearance agreement was fulfilled.

******Kame House******

It had been a relatively regular morning at Kame House. Krillin was now doing some training exercises on the beach while Master Roshi lounged in his chair with a magazine. Krillin was feeling a bit self-conscious about his training with the camera nearby but pressed forward anyway. 'There may not be much going on over here today, so I might as well give them some kind of footage,' he thought to himself.

"So, you boys want to head down to the nearby local beach and help me get some good footage there?" Master Roshi once again asked the 2 cameramen that were assigned to follow him and Krillin.

"Master Roshi, once again we aren't allowed to film people without their consent and furthermore you are not supposed to interact with us. You have to pretend we aren't here and go about your daily life," replied the very frustrated cameraman that had earned the unfortunate task of following Roshi.

"Well, this is just going to be another boring day then. We don't get much action out here," replied Roshi slightly upset that he wouldn't be allowed to get footage of beach girls.

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma had been in her sanctuary for the majority of the day. Now that it was lunch-time she showed no sign of slowing down her work. The prototype was almost finished and if she used her time wisely she'd be able to get some startup statistics with Yamcha or maybe Krillin if he wasn't busy, which chances were he wasn't. She remembered how boring it could be out on Roshi's island and how she often had to spend her time trying to make blueprints for future projects since she couldn't set up a mobile lab.

After 2 more hours of hard work, Bulma was finally finished! If everything worked smoothly, she'd be able to produce several more in a couple of short weeks. She walked out of the lab with her prototype and laptop in a capsule ready to grab a quick lunch and hunt someone down to try it on. Yamcha, of course, was gone and probably still at the batting cages. As soon as she had walked out of the lab she was once again followed by a camera. 'I still need to get used to all this,' she thought to herself. While getting her leftover breakfast and reheating it she decided on calling Yamcha first and then maybe heading out to Kame House if he wasn't available.

"Typical," she said out loud after only getting Yamcha's voicemail. "He's never on his phone when I actually need him."

CR Bulma: "I have just finished the prototype of the project I've been working on for the past 6 months and of course Yamcha isn't near his phone so I can have him test it for me. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal except that he's always on his phone as of late and seemingly never when I need him. I guess Krillin is my best bet for today."

Bulma quickly ate her breakfast/lunch and headed out the back door. She dug out one of her capsules once she was far enough away from the building she called home and released an Airbus. She made sure to restock her capsule case with vehicles that could easily fit the camera crew if needed. She technically only had to compensate for 1 cameraman and his small camera, but she preferred to make sure anyone that could be left behind by the Z fighters could tag along with her. Once they were buckled in she took off towards Kame House.

******West City Wreckers Practice Fields******

Yamcha was having a blast just laughing it up with his buddies at the batting cages. They worked out pretty hard and gave each other advice. Yamcha, of course, being the pitcher gave his teammates tips on how to feel the ball coming toward them in case it was traveling faster than they could see, which was always when he pitched. The guys had even decided on playing a quick game in the nearby fields when almost all the other guys on the team showed up. Yamcha loved the attention he was getting. He finally felt fully accepted and well-liked among his teammates even though a small voice in the back of his head tried to remind him that they were just there for some screen time. Hell, even the 3 guys from the team that he hung out with the most only ever wanted to hang out when it benefited them. Like when they needed some kind of favor.

One time: Yamcha was asked to beat up one of the guys' girlfriend's boyfriend. He didn't want to get involved seeing as how his teammate was the "other man" but he gave in after being told he was the guys only real friend. Yamcha felt bad but for some reason was on his teammate's side. Or when they wanted to get a chance to see Bulma. Bulma was always well aware of people only wanting to use her, a side effect of being the richest girl on the planet and the heir to the most successful company anyone has ever known. She never let them too close after one tried to put the moves on her when Yamcha left the room. He never believed her, but he let her keep her distance since he didn't see why anyone would dare try and steal her from him.

When his phone rang with Bulma's very specific and very loud custom ringtone he decided he wasn't done having fun and ignored it. They had that argument that morning and Bulma was well-known for keeping an attitude for hours on end after it was all said and done. He wasn't about to let her interrupt his fun.

"Hey, Yamcha! We're all going to head over to Dick's Bar and Grill, wanna come?" asked one of his teammates that almost never got any game time during the season.

"Sure! I've got nothing else to do today anyway." Nope, Bulma wasn't going to ruin all the attention he was getting today.

"Alright cool! I think if we can get some of the waitresses to go on dates with us we should get them out clubbing tonight. This place always has THE hottest girls in West City working there," said a different guy.

"Well, I don't know about that one guys, Bulma would murder me if I took out someone else and clubbing isn't much her style these days." Yamcha couldn't remember when the last time Bulma went clubbing but he knew it had been years, since before she got the Vice Presidency position if he was right.

CR Yamcha: "I don't know what that was all about but I'm not sure I want to get too far involved with these guys. Not that there's anything wrong with being single and wanting to go out but I am anything but single, and these guys know I've been with Bulma for almost 10 years. I mean, I like clubbing, but I don't think I'd be able to talk Bulma into it after I ignored her call."

His teammates packed up their gear and headed towards their cars. They agreed to clean up before heading out to increase their chances of getting dates. Yamcha had his fingers crossed in hopes that Bulma was either knee deep in work inside her private lab or gone to see Krillin so she wouldn't ask why he hadn't answered. Thankfully, she was gone so he quickly made use of the time and got ready for a night out in case he managed to talk Bulma into going out, by text of course.

******Mount Paozu******

Gohan was finally finished with his work and was having a quick lunch. He was so excited to hang out with Piccolo that he decided to be an overachiever and finish 4 assignments. They weren't that hard, but Chi-Chi could tell by the content of the writing assignment she was looking over, that he rushed. Even his usual non-legible doctor's handwriting was worse than usual.

"Gohan, you're going to have to rewrite this assignment tomorrow. I can't make heads or tails of the topic you wrote about. Your handwriting is just too messy! I might have to consider giving you a penmanship course," Chi-Chi said while moving the paper closer then further from her eyes, and then rotating it from side to side to further exaggerate her point.

CR Chi-Chi: "I normally enjoy reading Gohan's awful handwriting because it reminds me of what my father once told me about messy handwriting. That 'people with messy handwriting usually don't have hands that can write ideas fast enough to keep up with their brain,' and that gives me hope that Gohan will have a good future if he truly has lots of ideas, but this writing," Chi-Chi held up the paper to the camera so everyone could see the paper covered in scribbles, "is so messy I bet even Bulma couldn't decipher it."

"OK Mom, I can do it tomorrow if that's OK," Gohan said with his mouth half-full in attempt to hurry. "I have 3 other assignments finished too."

"Alright, I suppose you can re-do this paper tomorrow, but you'd better be careful while you're out with Piccolo. So help me, if you get hurt I will pummel the life out of him myself!" Chi-Chi was still uneasy about the situation, but she knew that Goku would trust Piccolo and she wanted to believe he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. 'At least Gohan can defend himself against Piccolo if it came down to it,' she thought after visualizing Piccolo hurting someone in a world domination plot.

CR Gohan: "My mom sometimes worries too much. I know Piccolo has a bit of a checkered past but he's a lot calmer now after fusing with Nail on Namek. He isn't as rough around the edges as he was when he first started training me. He even got to train with King Kai in Other World which from what Yamcha said 'is a privilege only the best warriors with good hearts get.'"

"Don't worry mom he wouldn't hurt me, well not too bad anyway, we are going to be sparring at some point. I have all kinds of energy I need to let out!" he shouted already making his way towards the hilltop Piccolo was waiting at. After a quick wave, Gohan took off into the sky completely leaving behind the cameraman that was supposed to follow him.

'I guess I'd better get the land cruiser,' thought the cameraman hopeful of not missing out on the action. He wasn't going to miss his chance to see this type of sparring first hand!

Chi-Chi closed the door after walking back inside and proceeded to clean up. She would have to grade Gohan's work afterward and in a way, she was looking forward to also getting the summer off from teaching and grading her son.

******Kame House******

Bulma finally landed on the beach beside Kame House and capsulized her Airbus. You couldn't be too careful with your vehicles when you were around warriors training on a small island. "Hey Krillin!" she waved after seeing he was already coming to greet her, "long time no see."

"Hey, Bulma! What brings you all the way out here?" Asked Krillin as he stood in front of her offering her a handshake.

Master Roshi jumped up from his lawn chair now fully awake from his nap. "Hey, did I hear Bulma is here?"

"That's right Master Roshi, how have you been?" asked Bulma shaking Krillin's hand and walking towards the old man.

"Well, it's always about the same out here. My, aren't you looking better than ever!" said the old man placing his face almost directly in between Bulma's breasts.

Before the old man could make physical contact Bulma punched him hard on the top of his head and sent him to the ground face first. "Ew! Why do you always have to be such a dirty old man!" she shouted with a sudden appearance of fangs in her mouth.

"I just like to appreciate modern works of art," Roshi replied rubbing his head and wiping tears from his eyes.

CR Master Roshi: "Kids these days just have no respect for their elders anymore."

Krillin shook his head at his master's usual antics. "So, how are things at Capsule Corp, Bulma? Yamcha told me you were working on some private project that even HE wasn't allowed to know about."

"That's right, Krillin. That's actually what my visit is about. You see I wanted Yamcha to test it out and make sure that the prototype could keep up with him, but I guess since he didn't answer his phone and you're faster anyway, maybe you'd like to test it for me?" Bulma didn't mean to cut down Yamcha like that but the truth is the truth.

"Um...well that depends. What exactly did you make?" asked Krillin with a hint of nervousness. 'I sure hope she didn't create some heat-seeking missile that needed to be fast enough to hit Yamcha during one of their fights,' he thought while remembering the time she tried to shoot him for flirting with a delivery girl right on Capsule Corp property. She had definitely been hanging out with Launch a little too much back then.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that'll hurt anyone if that's what you're thinking," Bulma said almost reading his thoughts. She popped open the capsule with her portable desk and laptop for the testing analysis and the second containing a state-of-the-art looking drone. It was big and bulky but once the internal tech was fully functional she would be able to redesign a smaller and tougher model.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Krillin could never fully get used to the amazing things that Bulma's brain could create. She never failed to leave him awestruck.

"This, my friend, is a battle drone. It is not intended to actually battle but more like to be a fancy camera to catch all the action. I have been testing and analyzing Yamcha's Ki in order to try and replicate it so that the drone can defend itself if needed but most importantly use the Ki energy to propel itself through the air." Bulma was simply beaming with pride. It had not been easy to study Yamcha's Ki, what with him being dead or not there at all, not to mention studying biology was not exactly her forte, but after years of research, experimenting, and failed tests she finally managed to somewhat replicate it. All her testing showed her how unstable Ki actually was, which led her to believe how difficult it was to master the control needed to contain it in a well-aimed blast. Or at least how difficult Yamcha often said it was to impress people. "With this, I will no longer need to be watching from a distance and I'll be able to watch from a big screen at home where the live stream is saved to my private server. Of course, once the testing and redesigning are done we'll be able to use them to gather footage for the show too. The hard part will be fabricating a material strong enough to endure Ki blasts, electromagnetic pulses from your power-ups, and weather as well as making it small enough that it isn't in the way or a distraction to you guys."

"Holy smokes, Bulma! This thing is incredible!" Krillin couldn't help but thoroughly examine the drone and wonder just how Bulma could possibly improve it.

"Pretty cool huh? Now what I need from you, since Yamcha is 'missing in action,' is to follow some of my instructions so I can analyze how functional it is as far as those standards I mentioned a moment ago," Bulma said with a confident smirk. Yeah, she had outdone herself with her invention and she knew she was a badass for it.

CR Bulma: "Krillin seems so surprised about my invention but could he honestly expect anything else from ME? I know the high-tech camera doesn't seem too impressive for me to brag about but keep in mind it's not about the invention or the intended use for it that makes it interesting, but the research behind it. By starting small and making the drone I'll be able to see how well the artificial Ki my research has helped me create in action. If it is functional in operating and defending this small of a device, then further research will help expand how well artificial KI can be used as alternative energy OR even as a security system to defend our homes and cities from potential attacks! Meaning an attack on our planet as devastating as the Saiyan attack was will be a thing of the past! This is definitely the progress we need since we won't always have access to the Namekians and their dragon balls. And of course, Capsule Corporation has already patented this research as well as the technology it could potentially create."

CR Krillin: "Sometimes I forget how much of a genius Bulma is. I mean, she can be just so down to Earth and like one of the guys that you forget exactly what this woman is capable of doing. I'm sure glad I get to be the guinea pig for this project though hahaha I was getting kinda bored today."

"Sure, thing Bulma, just tell me what to do!" Krillin was showing just how excited he was to see this thing in action.

"Great! Let me get the startup going and you stand over there by the beach. Here, this is a radio headset for the instructions. I'll need you to fly at high speeds at some point and this will keep you in communication with me. I made the transmitter similar to the one from the scouter we took off Raditz, so there shouldn't be a limited range on it," Bulma said handing Krillin a scouter-like headset. It was a sleeker design than the scouter making it more like half of a pair of sunglasses with a yellow tinted, anti-glare, lens for recording data on the upcoming experiment.

"Wow, Bulma! You really outdid yourself with all this tech! What other uses does this headset have?" asked Master Roshi rubbing his chin thoughtfully as a quick glare hit his shades.

"Well, for now, the only use for it is to gather data from the tests we're running on any Ki based invention. I might mass produce them as a type of cell phone someday, but I think the smartphones we use now are much handier than a distracting piece of tech on your face. Besides I don't think equipping a device like this with a camera and other apps would be wise." Bulma knew where this was going. 'Wait for it...'

"Too bad. A device like this would be nice if only with an ultra-zoom feature to help an old man see the ladies!" laughed Master Roshi holding up a handkerchief to wipe the saliva already forming at his mouth.

'...and there it is,' Bulma finished her thought. "Of course, that's what you'd use it for AND why I won't make such a thing!" she yelled about ready to slap that hungry look off his face. "Alright Krillin," she started putting on her own headset, "the startup is ready to go so let's begin with you doing a gradual power up. Just keep going until either a warning flash on your headset appears or until you've reached your peak, whichever comes first."

"Alright, here it goes!" shouted Krillin as he began to summon his power. He watched as Bulma maneuvered the drone up into the air at about chest-level to him and kept it at about 5 feet away to gauge its durability. The drone wouldn't be this close in real life but the best way to gauge the durability would be for it to be up close and personal.

Once Krillin reached about 80 percent of his power peak, the warning flashed indicating the device couldn't handle anymore. 'Well, she did only do her research based on Yamcha so maybe that's why it could only take so much power,' he thought as he brought his power back down. "How was that Bulma? I think that was probably only about 75-80 percent of my power cap."

Bulma typed a few notes onto her laptop, one being that she needed Goku as a test subject once the revisions were made. "That was great Krillin! From what I can tell it was just the exterior that needs work so far so if I can just fabricate something stronger, then the internal Ki receptors won't be damaged. Now let's try that one more time and this time I will turn on the Ki shield that should protect it, so you can go further."

"That reminds me, Bulma. Will you always need to pilot this thing?" Krillin asked while starting his power up again.

"No that's what the headset is for, I designed it to follow the transmitter and programmed it to keep a certain distance, but my ultimate goal is to equip it with energy sensors that will be able to lock on and follow a source of life energy - much like the way you guys sense each other's energy and head to that location - and program it to keep its distance during contact fighting. I already have a lot of the algorithms for it but getting it to lock on is proving to be harder than I thought." Bulma was busy keying in the codes needed as she talked. By now it was all second nature to her and she didn't even need to think about what she was inputting. 'Sometimes I amaze even myself with how efficient I am,' she mentally boasted.

"Wow, this thing is pretty awesome! I'm at full power and the shield didn't flicker once!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Great! Now I'm gonna move the drone and I want you to fire a Ki blast at it. Nothing too fancy but just like with the power-up we'll have to start at a low power blast and work our way up," Bulma said as she moved the position of the drone to be higher up and further over the ocean so the blowback and shock waves wouldn't leave any damage to the island or the cameras that were watching their every move. "Alright, start whenever you're ready!"

Krillin fired blast after blast and watched as the shield never wavered. 'This thing is truly amazing!' thought Krillin. "Hey Bulma, do you really need to work on the exterior if the shield is this resistant?"

"Of course I do! The use of the shield uses the artificial Ki reserves. This model doesn't create its own Ki like you guys do because it's not a living thing, but I can hopefully figure that out someday. So, for now, I have to keep recharging it with the Ki generator I created. If I use too much energy, like keeping the shield up at all times, then the battery life will drain." Bulma was well prepared to answer all the questions coming at her. She had planned out for every possible question and scenario that could improve her invention so far and from what she could tell she wasn't going to need any additional improvements aside from what she already had planned.

Krillin and Bulma continued their testing late into the evening. Testing it with Krillin's speed helped her note that her camera needs a much faster processor to keep up with his sudden movements, but luckily her drone was able to keep up without too much delay. After hours of collecting data, Bulma had everything she needed and decided it was time to head home. At some point, Roshi had disappeared into the house to watch his workout videos seeing as how Bulma was busy being smart, giving them the space, they needed to run the tests. They later said their goodbyes after Bulma packed everything back up. She desperately needed to soak in a hot bath after all this sweat from the heat mixed with the sand caused her skin to be slightly irritated.

'Hmmm, Yamcha hasn't called yet. I wonder where he ended up,' thought Bulma too tired to really care at this point.

******Mount Paozu******

The afternoon sun was setting over Mount Paozu and Gohan was about ready to call it quits. He had been sparring with Piccolo all afternoon and he was absolutely exhausted. He knew he was out of practice, but he hadn't realized how much. He dodged 2 punches from Piccolo but not the right kick to the ribs. "Aaaackk"... He held his side to stop the sharp pain and as a result, he left himself open to be hit with an elbow to his back. Down he went creating a small crater in the ground where he landed hard.

"You are leaving yourself too open, Gohan. You need to fight past the pain if you're ever going to improve," Piccolo said sounding much more gentle than when he first had started training Gohan after Goku's death.

"I will Piccolo," said Gohan gasping for air, "I just need more training that's all. It's been a while since I had to take a hit."

"I think we should stop for tonight. Your mother will likely kill me if I do any more damage to you." Piccolo didn't want to be in more trouble with Chi-Chi seeing as how banged up Gohan already looked and then calculated that any later and he would also be showing up back home past sunset. "I'm going to head back out to the lookout and check on Kami, think you can make it home on time?"

"Yeah haha I may look beat up, but I still have enough energy to get home before it gets dark. See you later Piccolo! Maybe we can spar again this weekend!" yelled Gohan as he floated up towards the direction of his house.

"It depends on your mother, but I wouldn't be opposed to it." With that Piccolo took off towards the lookout.

Gohan floated a little and spotted the cameraman still filming from a safe distance. He waved and landed next to him. "Hey, I'm about to head back home. Do you want me to carry you back? I'm sure you'll get some great scenery shots that way."

"Huh? Are you serious? Sure! I think I could even hold the camera out far enough to get a profile view of you flying! How would we do this though?" asked the cameraman.

"Well, you can encapsulate your land cruiser and I'll just give you a piggyback ride. And don't worry, if I start to get tired before we make it then I'll land, and we can drive back." Gohan just had too much adrenaline pumping from his spar to let it go to waste. It had been too long since he had the chance to do something primal enough for his Saiyan blood to flow with excitement.

They flew home taking great shots of Gohan and the scenery and even stopped at a nearby river where Gohan cleaned up a little.

CR Gohan: "I decided it was best to clean up a little before I got home so I wouldn't look as rough to my mom. She'd probably change her mind about letting me fight some more if she saw all the blood. Thank goodness my Saiyan genes don't allow me to bruise easily, otherwise, she'd really freak out."

Chi-Chi was busying about working on dinner for her and Gohan after doing her usual chore list. Just as she had expected, the cameraman was often fighting to stay awake. She knew her life wasn't as interesting as the fighters, but she hoped they wouldn't keep filming her after Goku came home. Gohan walked in looking a little worse for wear but not nearly as bad as she had expected with Piccolo being the trainer. She sighed as the sight of him reminded her of her training days. She kind of missed sparring with her dad back in those days. After getting married to Goku she became pregnant sooner than she had planned and had to give up fighting for Gohan's well-being. She even remembered how she sparred with Goku on the front lawn a few times during the first few weeks before succumbing to the morning sickness.

"Well, you don't look nearly as bad as I thought you would. Are you seriously hurt anywhere?" asked Chi-Chi as she walked closer to better inspect Gohan.

"No, I'm fine mom, but I AM starving," laughed Gohan mimicking his father's signature move. "I used more energy than I thought I would. It felt great to train with Piccolo again."

"Well, go clean up and change those smelly clothes. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes." Chi-Chi walked back to the stove to tend to the stir-fry currently on the burner. She wasn't sure how she was feeling about Piccolo now that the afternoon of sparring was over, but she supposed she'd have to get used to the idea. She could tell Gohan wanted to keep sparring considering how quickly he wanted to finish his assignments.

CR Chi-Chi: "Well, I was honestly expecting to have to make a trip to the hospital for a few broken bones, but I guess I'm just not giving Piccolo enough credit. It WAS just sparring and even I know you never go all out or try to actually hurt someone. Gohan will be sore for a couple of days and all the small bruises and cuts will be healed by this time tomorrow. That's just one of the perks of being a half Saiyan, the ability to heal rapidly. Heck if that was Goku he'd be healed by morning and ready to spar again the next afternoon!"

CR Gohan: "My bruises are already going away. I can tell because they are less sore when I touch them. My dad always said, 'a hot bath and some good food is all the medicine you need after a good spar.' At this rate I'll be able to spar again this weekend, I-if my mom says it's OK."

The rest of the night at the Son residence was relatively normal. They ate their dinner and Gohan went on and on about his spar with Piccolo, and how much better he felt letting out all his energy. Chi-Chi laughed along with Gohan when he brought up the good hits he got in, she was just so proud that he was so much like Goku. She had never imagined she'd miss hearing about all the fighting and sparring Goku did throughout his journeys. Although, she felt a little guilty for keeping him to herself after they were married. He must really miss going around and fighting to help people along the way. Gohan helped with the clean up after dinner and still managed to go on and on about the afternoon's events. Once that was done they got ready for bed, and to be honest they were both a bit relieved to finally be off camera for a while.

*****Capsule Corp******

Bulma had returned home to find Yamcha still missing. She called him several times and he still wasn't answering, and she knew he was ignoring her calls after her last attempt was finally sent to voicemail after 2 rings. "Ugh! I'm too tired to deal with this right now," she said pocketing her phone again and heading to the kitchen for some dinner.

"Bulma! There you are! Oh, I was just hoping you'd be home soon! I tried a new recipe and I want your opinion on it," Panchy said in her always chipper voice. "I've been working on learning a few new different recipes for when Vegeta comes home. I'm sure he'll absolutely love them!"

Bulma was slightly confused to see her mother trying so hard to please someone who wasn't even there. "I'm sure Vegeta will eat just about anything you make, Mom. Those Saiyans eat so fast I doubt they actually taste the food they're eating."

"Well, that's just not true, Bulma. I happen to know that Vegeta is a fan of Teriyaki chicken and fried rice, he also has a few favorite desserts! That poor boy never had a sweet in his life until he tried my famous white chocolate macadamia cookies!" Panchy clasped her hands under her chin and thought of how horrible it must have been to never have had a cookie for almost 30 years.

"What? Really? Do they just not have desserts in space?" Bulma said as she loaded her plate with food. Her mother had really outdone herself. If it tasted as good as it looked and smelled, then Vegeta would probably never leave again. "Wait...for you to know that about him that means...Vegeta actually talks to you?" Bulma was in complete awe at the thought of Vegeta having a conversation with someone. He only talked to Bulma when she hunted him down and even then, she'd have to yell and start a fight, otherwise, he'd just ignore her and walk away. He wasn't outright mean about it, but it was definitely more annoying to only be able to talk to him in that way.

"Oh yes dear, he can be quite the chatterbox once he gets comfortable enough. Although, I do still have to start the topic of conversation and ask him lots of questions," mused Panchy with a finger on her chin as she tried to remember the details of what it was like to talk to Vegeta.

"You ask him questions and he ACTUALLY answers you? I've tried getting him to tell me anything and everything about space and he just blows off my questions! I bet this has everything to do with you being the one that feeds him. If I had kept cooking for him, I bet he would have been more comfortable answering my questions!" Irritation flowed through Bulma like a tsunami, 'The nerve of that Vegeta to only talk to my mom! It's not my fault cooking for him would take up my entire day! I don't have that kind of time and he knows it!' She stabbed her food at that last thought and started to wonder why this was even bothering her so much. 'Because I have so many questions and he has refused to answer them, that's why! Yeah, that must be it. It's not like I WANT to get to know him, I just want to pick his brain, that's all!'

CR Bulma: "Well it's nice to know that Vegeta can manage to talk to SOMEONE on this planet, but I will admit that this gets on my nerves a little. I mean, I invited him here, I cooked for him, I personally went shopping and bought him clothes since all he had was that ratty armor he was wearing when he left, I even did his laundry!" she said while counting off on fingers to show how much she had already done for him. "All I wanted was some information about what space was like. That's not too much to ask in return if you ask me!"

"Well, you know as well as I do that cooking for that handsome young man is a full-time job! If we hadn't hosted Goku on a few occasions I doubt we would have been prepared for it," Panchy stated matter-of-factually. "I'm sure you could find a different way to get him to talk to you. Maybe you can fix his armor when he gets back?"

"You're right! He seems very attached to that thing AND that means I'll get a chance to study the material it's made of!" Bulma said with that curious spark in her eyes. She hadn't even thought about that before.

CR Bulma: "I can't believe I hadn't thought about fixing his armor! I've seen him take the armor off and it's a very pliable material made to stretch and expand, yet it's harder than anything we have on Earth! Not to mention its obviously lightweight so that it doesn't restrict the wearer's movements during a fight. If I could replicate it, then I could probably improve my spaceship design and somehow include a way to use the pliability to make additional space. Like maybe using it to add additional sleeping areas that can retract when not in use? That would make space travel easier when having to go out in a group. I GOTTA WRITE THIS STUFF DOWN!" Bulma shouted as she jumped out of the confessional chair and made a B-line straight for her lab.

"What material is that?" said Dr. Briefs making his entrance.

"The material of Vegeta's armor! Mom just pointed out that I never tried to fix it, so I never had a chance to study the material it was made of." Bulma was already getting that lost in science look about her before her dad walked in. There was usually never more conversation from her once she got that look, at least not until she got her ideas down on paper.

"Ah yes! Speaking of Vegeta, I got a signal from the spaceship this morning. There was no way for me to pinpoint his location or track where he had been to make an educated guess as to where he is going, but he was in range for the satellites to pick up signal now." Dr. Briefs was taking his seat as Panchy brought him his plate. He almost bit his tongue at Bulma's unexpected volume.

"HE'S WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! I COULD'VE TRIED TO CALL HIM WHILE HE WAS IN RANGE!" Bulma took off towards her lab, meal completely forgotten now that there was a chance to get Vegeta on the video phone.

Dr. Briefs was left in shock and slightly disheveled by the sudden fright Bulma had given him, but he quickly recovered and cleaned his glasses with the lens cloth he kept in his pocket. "Hmmm...seems like she wants him around more than she lets on," he chuckled.

"Maybe there's hope for them after all," smiled Panchy happily as she thought about what a cute couple Bulma and Vegeta made. "Those two would make the cutest grandchildren!"

CR Panchy: "We don't have anything against Yamcha but after all these years, the breakups, and the makeups... it's just time to move on. I'm not getting any younger and certainly don't want to look like a grandmother by the time I get some grandchildren! Vegeta is just so handsome and sweet, in his own way of course, and he's so dedicated once he sets his mind to something. He's just like Bulma in that aspect whereas Yamcha is easily distracted. The future of Capsule Corporation would be in much better hands with children that are as goal driven as Bulma and Vegeta." Panchy couldn't stop smiling into the camera. Only Dr. Briefs knew how much she favored Vegeta over Yamcha until now and she was finally excited to let it out to the world. "Oh, it has been too long since we had a baby at Capsule Corp!"

CR Dr. Briefs: "Whatever makes them all happy is what matters, but I'm going to side with my wife on the grandchildren. Capsule Corp needs some pitter-patter of small feet while we're still young," he laughed while petting the black cat mounted on his shoulder.

Bulma left the door open to her lab in her rush and completely forgot about the "open door invitation" the cameraman had told her about that morning. 'Oh well, they have to blur out any research that's left out in the open while they're in here anyway. I'm glad I put that in the contract knowing I'd forget to close the door at some point,' Bulma thought as she brought up the communication link that could connect her to the ship. She punched in the code needed to make the call, 'I'll need to format this into an app so I don't have to search all these files to bring up the link every time' she thought.

After about 20 minutes of ringing and no answer, Bulma deduced that he either wasn't in range anymore, not on the ship, or the most likely of the choices, he was ignoring her. With a sigh, she closed out the programs and left herself a note to make this an easier process for next time. She headed back to the kitchen to finish her forgotten meal. If she hadn't been starving she would've just left it there half eaten and gone to bed but she needed to eat, or the world would think she had an eating disorder. She had already been in several gossip magazines this year being called too skinny. She really wasn't in her opinion, but she didn't want any more rumors. Plus, she hadn't even asked her dad if he had tried calling the ship.

"Dad, did you happen to call the ship when you saw it in range? My transmission didn't go through and I'm not seeing an active signal from it at all." Now that her food was cold she was headed towards the microwave with her plate.

"Of course I tried, Bulma. Vegeta said he was looking for a carrot or something or other. Not sure what kind of carrot would be this important to devote all this time searching for, but I suppose it must be very important to him," Dr. Briefs explained while lighting a cigarette and taking a quick drag.

Bulma almost spit out some water as she tried her best not to laugh. "Dad, I'm pretty sure he might have said 'Kakarot,'" she giggled. "It's Goku's Saiyan name."

"Oh, I see. I thought it was a bit odd to be in space looking for a carrot. We have plenty here," Dr. Briefs calmly replied. A few years ago, he would have had to hide a blush of embarrassment, but he'd finally reached that age where you just don't care anymore.

Bulma and Panchy laughed heartily at Dr. Brief's misunderstanding. Her parents were something else. "Well, I guess this just confirms that he WILL be back since Goku lives on this planet. I just hope he doesn't run out of fuel before he can make it back."

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Dr. Briefs.

"Oh Bulma, where's Yamcha?" asked Panchy finally realizing that he was missing from the dinner table.

"I have no clue! He left to the batting cages with his baseball buddies this morning and I haven't heard from him since!" Bulma was reminded that she needed to be mad.

CR Bulma: "Yamcha better keep his ass out of my damn room tonight if he knows what's good for him! I totally understand his need for socializing, practice, and training; but the least he could do is let me know what's going on!"

"I had to test out the drone I was working on with Krillin because he wouldn't answer my calls! But I'm not going to deal with him anymore tonight. I'm going to head upstairs and wash off all the sand I just remembered was irritating my skin and go to bed. I'll deal with him tomorrow!" complained Bulma heatedly as she took the last bites of her meal.

"Oh my! I hope nothing happened to him!" worried Panchy with her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh please, Mom. Yamcha is a fighter so I'm sure he's not hurt, at least he's not until I get a hold of him. He's probably just out with all his baseball buddies or his agent and getting wasted somewhere. He's really picked up on drinking more since we resurrected him," grouched Bulma. She didn't like that Yamcha had been drinking much more often now. It wasn't like her occasional glass of wine to relax because she related to needing a drink every now and then to unwind, but full on getting sloppy drunk at least once a week. She was starting to think he would need to seek counseling soon if he kept this up. "Well, I'm going to bed and I'll deal with him tomorrow if he bothers to answer my calls or come home!"

Bulma said goodnight to her parents who were now digging into dessert. It had been a long and exhausting day both mentally and physically. Not to mention she still had the pent-up sexual frustration that Yamcha left her with the night before. 'Maybe now I'll have some alone time to relieve that tension' she thought as she made her way upstairs. She made sure to close her door as she entered so she could finally get some privacy and headed straight to her spa-like tub with the Jacuzzi jets. She picked out her favorite bubble bath and filled the tub with hot water. She walked over to her nightstand to grab the toy she had to use more often than she cared to admit. Yamcha was always either gone or disappointing lately and she had to resort to using a vibrator to satisfy her needs. She never used it once before returning from Namek, as odd as that was for a woman in her mid-twenties, but she had always had Yamcha there or allowed the tension of their break-up times to build up to make the make-up sex that much more gratifying.

She undressed and got into the tub after turning the water off. 'Aahhh, this is just what I needed today!' she mentally sighed feeling instantly relaxed. Bulma quickly washed her hair and body so that she could soak for a bit with her eyes closed. Then an image popped into her head. An image that she could make use of to prepare herself for the vibrator. She smiled at the image of a man starting to form. It started at the neck and chest of a well-defined man. His protruding Adam's apple bobbed as he slowly swallowed, and she could see all the hard muscles of his strong shoulders. Her vision roved over his pecks and his tight abs were just perfect! Oh yes! She must have been picturing some Greek God because no one she had ever seen looked this good! She just wanted to cover those abs in chocolate syrup and lick it off, maybe dip some strawberries in it too. She noticed some movement and realized the image was stroking himself. She stopped herself from trying to get too low before she could truly appreciate the strength of his arms. They looked like they could protect her from just about anything, but this man was definitely smaller and much more compact than Yamcha.

For some reason, her image of the man was slightly blurry. Only the neck, forearms, and abs were completely clear. 'Maybe I'm building a perfect man,' she mentally giggled. Before she could go lower on the torso of the image she had created, she dragged her vision back to the abs. Kami, those abs are perfect! Well defined, tight, and absolutely mouth-watering. If only she could just reach out and touch them! Bulma opened her eyes slowly and grabbed the pink rabbit-style vibrator she brought into the bathroom with her. She had made sure to lock the door to her bedroom in case Yamcha was to come home and think he was welcome there. Slowly, she moved her thighs apart and ran her fingers across her core. Oh yeah, she was ready! She lifted herself to the thick edge of the tub and leaned against the wall. Lifting one leg up to place her foot up on the edge near her bottom, she ran her fingers across the slickness again to coat herself in her lubricant. Closing her eyes, she brought the image back up and back to the abs she went, imagining all the different types of desserts she could lick off those firm, delicious abs. She slowly pushed the vibrator into herself and sighed. 'Yes!' she thought of feeling herself already worked up enough to not have to work hard to reach her orgasmic bliss.

The image in her mind's eye finally started to go lower and lower. She was able to see the hand clearly but not the prize she was after. Quickly thinking up her idea of the perfect sized cock, she mentally fixed the image aiding her in her pleasure. She made the man bigger and much thicker than Yamcha. Yamcha wasn't small but he didn't have as much girth as her vibrator, and after using it on herself several times she deduced that she really enjoyed the thicker phallus. She watched as the image stroked himself faster and faster to match the rhythm Bulma was setting for herself. She pressed the button to finally start the vibrations of her toy and lost it almost instantly. She let out a silent scream as her body began to shake. The man in her fantasy was also cumming hard, and Bulma tried her best to prolong her pleasure by focusing on the image of the man. His thick, muscular thighs were shaking at the intensity of his orgasm and his abs were contracting. Finally coming down, Bulma removed the vibrator from herself and slowly slipped back into the now warm water.

'Kami, that was hot!' thought Bulma. She usually had to stimulate her breasts when getting herself off and thankfully the vibrator had a clit tickler, so she would have the free hand to do so if needed. 'I must have been more frustrated than I thought!' Bulma thought as she finished cleaning herself a second time and decided to hurry to bed. She was going to sleep so well tonight, and she didn't want to lose the relaxed feeling her orgasm gave her. After quickly finishing her routine of rubbing on lotion, changing into a nightgown, brushing her hair and teeth, she climbed into bed not caring that her hair was still damp as she dozed off. Not one final thought about Yamcha went through her head as she once again started to dream of the sexy man she had pleasured herself to earlier.

******Wherever the Hell Yamcha Ended Up******

Yamcha didn't know how long he had been there or how many drinks he had already gone through. He was having too much fun to answer Bulma's calls. He knew she'd just yell at him and kill his buzz, she always did. "I'll have another beer," he called to the waitress passing by. He knew it was getting late, but he didn't care. He hardly ever got to hang out with this many of the guys and with this many beautiful women serving them. 'Wait...where am I? This isn't the bar and grill?' thought Yamcha looking around a little confused. 'Oh well,' was the last thought to cross his mind as he made eye contact with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes he had ever seen. The last thing he saw after that was a pair of lips moving closer to his before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading :) hope you come back for Chapter 3. I really appreciate the kudos and reviews


	3. Unexpected Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha is trying to discover the events of his blackout while Bulma is trying to just relax. What will Yamcha uncover and will it be a threat to his relationship with Bulma? Having a girl's day out with Chi-Chi ought to make her feel better but what should she do about Yamcha and his disappearance. Who's comeback is about to shoot ratings sky high?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lemon in today's chapter. I do NOT own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from my fan-made story.

******Wherever the Hell Yamcha Ended Up******

"Oh, my head...w-where am I?" He looked around noting that nothing looked familiar. "Uuuhhhhh my head. What happened?" he wondered as the throbbing continued to pound him senseless. "I must have drank entirely too much," he mumbled trying to force himself to move. It was only then that he noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes. "W-what the h-hell happened to my clothes!" he shouted slightly causing his head to pound yet again. Gripping his head in both his hands, he let out a tired groan. 'Bulma is gonna kill me!' he thought, noticing the cameraman recording from across the room. "FUCK!" Yamcha knew his life was about to make a dramatic change.

******Capsule Corp******

CR Bulma: "Its been a week since Yamcha went to the batting cages and he hasn't come home since! How nice that he's bothered to text, even though I'd much prefer for him to answer my damn calls! He's been staying over at Kame House and completely avoiding me when I try to go talk to him."

CR Yamcha: "It's not like I want to avoid Bulma forever or anything, I just... I just don't think she's gonna stay calm when we finally do speak to each other. She has a temper."

CR Bulma: "Oh, is he gonna get the tongue lashing of his life when I do finally get him in ear range! Who the hell does he think he is avoiding me like some kind of scared dog! STAYING AWAY AND AVOIDING ME IS JUST ADDING TO THE DAMN FIRE! MAN UP ALREADY!"

CR Yamcha: " I just can't face her yet, not until I find out what actually happened that night. Bulma will want answers and she won't be satisfied with anything less. So, I'll be meeting up with Mike, my agent, to see what he remembers about that night. He didn't start the night with us, but I remember him showing up at Dick's Bar and Grill with his girlfriend, maybe one of them can fill in some blanks. I don't even remember whose apartment I woke up in the morning after and I sure as hell didn't want to stay and find out, although I know I should have, seeing as how I don't remember anything." He let out a long sigh, "I guess I'll have to face Bulma soon too."

Capsule Corp was virtually a ghost town that morning. Bulma had been moping around in her room and in the lab to avoid the cameras for 3 days. She couldn't handle the stress Yamcha was putting her through while on camera. So, she avoided them to try and keep a clear head while she processed what this week could mean for their relationship. He kept avoiding her and refused to accept her calls, only texting that he would talk to her once he figured out what to say.

'What the hell happened that night? Why didn't he know what to say? Did he meet someone much more compatible that he connected with instantly? Was he unsure how to break off their 10-year relationship with all the cameras rolling? Why is he doing this to me?!' Bulma's head was flooding with questions as she lay on her bed. She was heartbroken that Yamcha felt the need to stay away when all she wanted was some answers. Most of all, she just wanted to know if Yamcha still loved her. Her heart clenched at the thought of the possible answer to that.

"That's it! No more moping! You're Bulma Briefs damn it and you will not let a man break you like this!" she shouted as she hopped off the bed. Bulma walked up to the full-length mirror in her walk-in closet, "I need a new look and a new attitude!" Having a new look always helped her make a transition from one stage in her life to the next. That's what she needed now, a new hairstyle and some new clothes. What girl didn't feel better after a day of shopping and pampering! Bulma grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell phone, finally making her exit from the secluded bedroom and startling the cameraman who was now hot on her heels.

"Hey, Chi-Chi! Are you busy today?... Well, I was thinking I'd really like a girl's day out, you know, shopping, the salon, and maybe even the spa. My treat!... Yeah, I just need to have some girl time, you know? Yamcha's been acting weird and I need to just talk it out with another woman... Great! I'll be right over!" Bulma hung up the phone and got out her capsules once she made it down the stairs and out the back door. Taking the Airbus would be easier so she could avoid traffic and her day by avoiding the 3-hour drive.

******Mount Paozu******

"Gohan! Have you finished your chores for today?" called out Chi-Chi hanging up the phone.

"I'm almost done," Gohan replied walking into the kitchen where his mom had been washing the dishes. Gohan was in charge of vacuuming around the house since it was much easier for him to move the furniture around to clean under everything. "Who were you talking to?"

"Well, that was Bulma and she wants to spend the day with me. So, once you're done with your chores, how about you go out and find Piccolo?" Chi-Chi suggested. Chi-Chi had yet to allow Gohan to go back out to spar with Piccolo since last week and she knew he'd been aching to go.

CR Chi-Chi: "Bulma's call was perfect timing. I've had Gohan busy for about a week now. He did finish his assignments on time per our agreement, but I made sure he re-wrote 2 of his writing assignments since they were rushed and lacked the depth the topics called for. They were C plus papers at best and Gohan is much smarter than that! So, now would be a good time to send Gohan out with Piccolo for some sparring and I don't have to find a last-minute babysitter."

"R-really?! Do you really mean it, Mom?" asked Gohan with his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes Gohan, since Bulma wants to spend the day with me and I don't have a last-minute babysitter, you can spend the day with Piccolo. Just please be careful and make sure you aren't too exhausted to find yourself some dinner." Chi-Chi wasn't too worried about Gohan finding food. He had, after all, managed to survive out in the wilderness with Piccolo for a year. Now that he was older and much more capable of handling himself, she was sure he'd be fine for a day.

"Alright! Thanks Mom!" Gohan rushed his mom for a quick hug before running back into the living room to finish his vacuuming. He was thankful that Bulma didn't really have that many female friends to hang out with if this was going to be a common occurrence.

CR Gohan: "I'm so glad Bulma called my mom! I had to re-write some assignments because my mom said I could do them better, so I haven't had a chance to hang out with Piccolo in a week! I'm so excited!"

Chi-Chi went about getting the rest of her dishes done before she got dressed for her time out with Bulma. With Gohan's sensitive nose she couldn't leave dirty dishes laying around with old food stains. She had made the mistake of trying to get some gardening done before washing dishes one day and Gohan almost puked from the smell of the old food mixing together in the sink. She desperately needed to get a dishwasher to free up some of her day.

Gohan finished and was out the door before Bulma even landed the Airbus. He was up in the air and waving as he took off to find Piccolo. Bulma and Chi-Chi headed back to West City not long after Bulma landed. She had already called and booked several different treatments at the spa, so they wouldn't have to wait long. Bulma Briefs always got the VIP treatment.

******West City Plaza******

Not too long after arriving at the spa, they were shown to the private area Bulma had booked. They were going to start off with a quick sauna to open their pores for the facial treatment they were scheduled for. After a light conversation in the Airbus, Chi-Chi was ready to find out why Bulma needed a day out so bad.

"So, how are things with Yamcha? I assume not too good since you needed time away from him today," asked Chi-Chi trying not to sound too insensitive to Bulma's situation.

"That's just it Chi-Chi, I haven't seen or talked to him in a week! Sure, he texted me, but only to tell me he would see me once he 'figured things out'! I don't know what that even means!" Bulma exclaimed while gesturing wildly with her hands to emphasize her frustration. "I-I think he might have met someone else," she finished solemnly.

"What?! Wait a sec, let's start from the beginning so I don't start jumping to conclusions." Chi-Chi knew every fiber of her being was screaming to side with Bulma, girls should always stick together, but Yamcha was Goku's friend too and she wasn't about to start making judgments without the 2 sides of the story, let alone only half of one side.

"OK," Bulma took a deep breath and relayed the story back to Chi-Chi. From him and the happenings the morning filming started, to the batting cages, to not hearing from him all week besides the text. "I don't know what to think Chi. He's never done anything like THIS before! Sure, we've had our ups and downs, our breakups and makeups, but we always managed to pull through by talking it out and compromising. I don't have a single clue as to what could have happened while he was out but Krillin isn't being helpful either. He just says he's as clueless as me."

CR Chi-Chi: "I can't say I know Yamcha too well, but I know Bulma. She would NOT jump to a dramatic conclusion after a week of having time to think it through. If she feels he did something or met someone else, then chances are she's heading in the right direction. Which means nothing good is about to come Yamcha's way, and I'll be honest, my thoughts of him aren't exactly good right now.

CR Bulma: "This is going good so far. I just need to get my thoughts out, so I can think clearly again. I haven't even been able to fully concentrate in the lab for 3 days and my brain is having a full-on traffic jam!"

"Has he mentioned at all how long this was going to take? I mean, I can understand the frustration with Goku being gone the way he is and not know when he'll be back or if he's even OK, but Yamcha has no excuse to keep you on edge like this. He's on the same planet and has a phone, he should at least explain why he needs time to himself!" said Chi-Chi adjusting her towel. It was weird being in just a towel while a camera filmed them.

"My thoughts exactly! See this is why I needed to talk to someone. I thought for a while that I was just being over-dramatic for overthinking things but it's not just me!" Bulma let out an exasperated sigh. When had her life gotten so complicated? "I just want to know where we stand in our relationship, you know? We had been talking about finally moving things forward and I had even taken time off from running Capsule Corp so that we could get reacquainted and rekindle that spark from all those years ago when we first met, but now? Now it seems we're drifting further apart, and I have no clue why."

"Well if you want my advice, I say just give him his space, so you can have some 'me' time. He'll come back when he's ready and you can work things out then. There's not much you can do if he's not even sure what he wants to do." Chi-Chi had some experience in being away from her man but ultimately letting him be himself was the best thing for their relationship (or so she figured seeing as how she could not physically stop him from running off to fight). She never wanted him to be gone like this, but he was a Saiyan. It was in his nature to run off and fight at a moment's notice and, although it had been great having him to herself after they were married, she knew he wouldn't be the kind of man to stay home and have a full-time job. Don't think she's going to take it easy on him though. She was surely going to try and keep him home for as long as he was willing and promised herself not to stay upset long when his thirst for battle kicked in.

Bulma thought in silence for a few minutes, letting Chi-Chi's words sink in. "You're right, Chi. I should take this time to really enjoy my time. If things work out with Yamcha and we do decide to get married and have kids, then it's likely I'll never get this type of time to myself for a long time. I shouldn't dwell on this past week and just wait until he comes around to figure out what I should do." With a determined smile, she crossed her arms and exclaimed, "I should not let a man get to me this much anyway! I can't control him or his actions just my own and right now my actions want nothing more than to go shopping!"

Chi-Chi laughed with a hand over her chest gripping her towel. It was just like Bulma to have a look of determination over getting some shopping done. "Well, I guess we should finish our spa treatments then!"

******Kame House******

"Come on Yamcha, things can't be that bad?" Krillin just didn't get it. Yamcha showed up out of the blue one morning and had been staying at Kame house since. "So, you blacked out and don't know where you ended up, I'm sure Bulma would understand if you just talked to her."

CR Krillin: "One whole week here and NOW he decides to let me in on what's going on. I don't know the whole story yet but I'm sure if he talked to Bulma she'd understand. Sure, she would get mad at first but Bulma can be very understanding especially with Yamcha. Goku might be considered Bulma's best friend but I think Yamcha fits that bill a little better. They always manage to be on good terms after all the ups and downs."

"That's just it Krillin. Bulma would be furious if she knew that I drank that much that night. She's been on my case about quitting since I've been going overboard after my resurrection, but I can't help it, I just take comfort in alcohol after the traumatic way I died," said Yamcha

CR Krillin: "Oh, that's right a Saibaman blew up on him. At least he didn't explode like Chiaotzu!"

"And," Yamcha continued, "I think I...I might have..."

"Might have what?" asked Krillin lifting an eyebrow and suddenly feeling a sense of dread.

"I might have cheated on Bulma!" blurted Yamcha quickly covering his face in shame.

CR Krillin: "..." Krillin's mouth hung open with a look of pure shock.

"W-what do you mean, Yamcha?" Krillin gulped loudly knowing that this was going to be what broke the camel's back. "Y-you...might have?"

Yamcha sighed in defeat and realized that only talking it out with Krillin could help him figure things out better. "Well...I was out with the team and my agent. I remember suddenly being somewhere else and not at Dick's Bar and Grill where we started. Then I saw these crazy, beautiful green eyes and then lips moving towards me. The last thing I knew I was waking up with a hangover equivalent to Goku's appetite..."

CR Krillin: "That's one hell of a hangover."

…"and I was naked. I grabbed my clothes and booked over here before I could see what, or who, I had done!" Yamcha was getting a headache just reliving those past events. He didn't want to be labeled as a cheater. "I need to figure out what happened soon, so I can tell Bulma. If I keep things up like this, we'll never get to settle down and start a family."

"Oh boy," Krillin shook his head in disbelief, "it's not like you to be unfaithful. How are you going to find out more?"

"I'm headed to find Mike. I called and said I would meet him for a brunch thing, so he could tell me what happened." Yamcha sounded as nervous as he looked.

CR Yamcha: "I don't know if I want to know what all happened, but I do know Bulma needs to know. I just don't think I'm ready to tell her if its bad."

"Well, you be sure to find out and tell me ALL the details!" laughed Master Roshi. He had been listening to them the whole time, but he didn't exactly have any advice when it came to the lady department.

"Um….sure, Master Roshi," Yamcha said rolling his eyes and walking towards the door. "I'll see you guys later." He took off into the sky with the cameraman struggling to get in the helicopter that was already waiting with a pilot.

******Desert Training Grounds******

"Hey! Piccolo!" Gohan called out as he finally located the Namekian in the desert area where he had initially trained him for the Saiyan attack.

"Gohan! What are you doing way out here?" asked Piccolo touching back down to the ground from his levitating meditation.

"My mom is having a girl's day out with Bulma and said I could spend the whole day with you! Isn't that great!" Gohan said while smiling.

"Hmpf, well then I guess we could get a lot of training in today." Piccolo dropped down into a fighting stance after he realized that Gohan had been stretching his limbs after he touched down.

"That's the plan! I don't want to be too rusty when my dad comes back!" With a loud roar, Gohan powered up and rushed Piccolo. He didn't want to waste any time getting into the full swing of things.

"Don't use all of your energy now! Pace yourself so we can fight longer!" yelled Piccolo blocking every hit Gohan dished out. 'He's far more eager than I've ever seen him,' thought Piccolo with a smile.

With Gohan so full of energy it was sure to be an exhausting day for them both. They wasted no time finding a good rhythm and setting a much evener pace.

******West City Plaza******

Bulma couldn't help but admire her new hairstyle in every reflective surface as they walked down the shopping strip. It was an extreme change, definitely not anything she'd ever tried before. "Chi-Chi, are you sure I can pull off this look? I mean I like it and everything but it's just so different."

"It looks great Bulma! It's not a style you see much of in West City so you're sure to stick out," replied Chi-Chi trying not to stare at Bulma's new, blue afro. It had been the drastic change she was looking for, but it was going to take some getting used to.

"How about we check out this store?!" Bulma called to Chi-Chi who was in no hurry to shop seeing as how she was on a strict budget.

"Bulma, that store is full of lingerie!" blushed Chi-Chi while keeping her voice low.

"Exactly! Your husband has been gone for almost a year since we got back from Namek and I'm sure he is just going to ravish you at first chance!" giggled Bulma trying to pull Chi-Chi into the store.

"Are you insane! I'm not going in there!" Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile at Bulma's antics, but she was far too embarrassed to go into this kind of store.

CR Chi-Chi: "This is not a store I've ever been to," she said into the camera with a blush across her face and her hands on her cheeks, "this is so embarrassing!"

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Chi! I'm sure Goku would absolutely love to see you in something like this," Bulma gestured to the simple sheer negligee in the store's window. "It's cute and not too raunchy. Sexy and classy! Come on, just let me buy you something!" Bulma tugged and mentally seethed over how much stronger Chi-Chi was. Sure, she hadn't trained in a long time, but Chi-Chi was anything but weak.

"Bulma, something like this just isn't my style!" Chi-Chi was now holding onto the door frame of the entrance. 'How had Bulma managed to even get me this far into the store?' she thought trying to readjust her grip but losing it instead.

"Finally!" said Bulma trying to catch her breath. "What do you mean not your style? Oh, I see, would you and Goku prefer some leather whips and chains?" she teased making Chi-Chi much more uncomfortable.

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!" screamed Chi-Chi gathering all kinds of different looks from the other customers as well as the few people passing the storefront.

Bulma laughed at the strong reaction from her friend. "Calm down Chi-Chi, I was only teasing, haha, I didn't know you were THIS shy about cute outfits."

"These aren't just regular outfits, Bulma," Chi-Chi leaned in and whispered, "these are outfits for intimate moments. PRIVATE moments!"

CR Bulma: "I need to hang out with Chi-Chi more often. I had no Idea she was this much of a prude," laughed Bulma. "I don't know what her sex life is like, but I can imagine Goku wouldn't mind her being a little wilder, but then again," she said looking contemplative, "Goku isn't like most men so I guess we can start her off with a decent nighty."

"OK! OK! How about we compromise? I'll buy you something cute AND covered. You know something that is solid instead of sheer and says, 'welcome home' all at the same time!" Bulma said holding up a cute little night dress. It was a pink, pastel nightgown with lace trim on the bottom and thin spaghetti straps. The neckline was not too low but still drew some attention with small crystals placed delicately across the top. "See this one is cute! It's modest yet draws attention towards your face. I think Goku would like it better than something frilly."

CR Chi-Chi: "I'm not gonna win this battle against Bulma. I already know she will end up buying something completely embarrassing and slipping the capsule to Goku if I keep resisting."

CR Bulma: "If she keeps saying 'No' to everything I'm going to have to order her some BDSM equipment and have Goku take them to her," laughed Bulma. "I had to do the same thing when she rejected my wedding gift to her! I bought her a very cute set of edible underwear and some lickable fragrance sprays that Goku would have LOVED, and she sent them back! So, I sent a capsule full of bedroom toys with Goku for her and she just about died of oxygen deprivation when she called to yell at me!" Bulma laughed even harder and almost fell out of the chair as she held her sides.

"Fine, you win!" Chi-Chi replied completely defeated. "There's no winning when you get like this, but as long as modesty is the compromise then I will accept my fate."

"Yes!" Bulma cheered as she tossed the nightgown on Chi-Chi's head and headed to several more racks.

CR Chi-Chi: "This is going to be a tiring day. I think we should have gone shopping before we went to the spa."

******Downtown Café******

Yamcha sat down at the table where he spotted Mike. The cafe Mike chose to meet him at was simple and pretty quiet. 'I bet Bulma would like this place,' thought Yamcha taking in the calming environment. "Hey Mike, how's it going?"

"Not too bad. So, what did you want to talk to me about? I hope its nothing about your contract, all that has been processed by the league, so it's set," Mike replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, it's not about that it's actually about that night at Dick's." Yamcha was starting to feel nervous. What if he didn't know anything and he had to hunt down answers from the team. He had asked the cameraman for the playback but was told the contract didn't allow them to show them the footage until after the editing was done. That way no one would be compelled to try and plan out anything to counteract any of their actions.

"Oh?" asked Mike looking over the menu like this conversation was no big deal.

"Yeah, well you see I blacked out that night and I don't remember anything that happened. I woke up the next morning in a strange apartment, completely naked! I haven't even been home since then. I just can't face Bulma without knowing what to tell her." Yamcha was looking absolutely depressed now. Sure, he wasn't perfect, but he never wanted to put Bulma through this kind of drama. It was one thing to make a mistake and come clean, but the public humiliation that Bulma would receive from all this going down on TV for the world to watch would be too much for her to handle. The blow-back would potentially destroy their careers if things got out of hand, and right now that was the only thing Yamcha could focus on. On the other hand, it might just be a huge misunderstanding on his part and would at the very least just increase the drama ratings.

"Well, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Yamcha. You were at my apartment that morning." Mike wasn't sounding like he was hiding something but Yamcha was sensing something was still off.

"I was? W-well what happened?" asked Yamcha leaning closer to get the full story.

"Well after we left Dick's, we went to 'Teasers'..."

CR Yamcha: "Oh Kami," Yamcha said as he placed a hand over his face. "Teasers is a strip club, and Bulma is going to make me sleep on the couch for sure."

"You got a few lap dances and had a few more drinks from what I recall," continued Mike. "I was drinking pretty heavy too so I'm not sure what all had happened next, but I do remember being in my apartment and feeling hot. Turns out, my air conditioning went out and the landlord got someone to fix it the next morning, but you were gone when I got up. As for the naked part...I guess you just got too hot and stripped," laughed Mike.

"Oh, thank Kami! So, wait a sec...you blacked out too? Which means there are still parts of the story I'm still missing," Yamcha thought out loud.

"Yeah but at least for the most part you know what to tell Bulma," said Mike.

"You're right! I can tell her what I know and at least get things semi patched up while I figure out the rest!" Yamcha was relieved that things were not nearly as bad as he had been thinking. He was glad that Mike helped him out but still felt like he wasn't told the whole story. Yamcha decided to brush it off as he sent out a mass text to his team in hopes of someone filling in the blanks.

CR Yamcha: "I'm really glad I got most of the story, well at least enough to explain myself to Bulma. I know I should have started trying to get the story sooner, but I just couldn't think straight! The time I spent at Kame House sparring with Krillin was very calming to me. I've just had so much on my mind with Bulma and my career that I just never get too much time alone anymore. I'm glad there are so many other islands in the area of Kame House where I could just go clear my head."

Yamcha finished his brunch with Mike and decided he was finally going to head back to Capsule Corp. If he was lucky Bulma wouldn't be too upset about his vague text earlier that week and would give him a chance to explain.

******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi was exhausted but glad to have had some girl time with Bulma. It was always nice to hang out and talk to another adult after being at home with a kid all day. Gohan wasn't boring, not by a long shot with him being a half Saiyan, but there were certain things you just couldn't talk about with a child in the same room let alone WITH the child. Those topics were all the types of things Bulma wasn't shy about bringing up. Chi-Chi never got in depth with Bulma about her sex life with Goku but since Bulma seemed far more experienced in that department, Chi-Chi couldn't help but open up. That woman just had a way of making you trust her.

Gohan was just making it home after Chi-Chi put away all the things Bulma had bought her. "Hey Gohan, how was your day of sparring with Piccolo?" she asked her son while looking over some of his visible wounds.

"It was great! We didn't spar the whole time though. He showed me how to meditate and channel my energy into my senses to heighten them while I'm in a state of vulnerability. It was really cool!" Gohan spent the next 20 minutes talking while Chi-Chi took care of a large gash Gohan hadn't even noticed.

She just knew there would be negativity from other parents over this injury. Thankfully, she had learned some advanced first aid - having a Saiyan husband proved to keep you on your toes - and she stitched him up. Although she had to admit she was proud of his pain tolerance after he refused a local antiseptic and never even flinched as the needle moved in and out of his skin. She usually had to drug Goku to get him to sit still after he saw the needle. "Well, I'm sure your dad would be so proud of you for still training. I'd prefer you to study more but I know how restless a Saiyan can get. Have you already eaten dinner?" she asked.

"I sure did! I took Piccolo to the river and showed him my favorite fishing spot and how to cook the fish since he doesn't know how to cook. You know, since he only really needs water to survive," explained Gohan as if Chi-Chi could possibly forget that Piccolo doesn't eat. "But I wouldn't mind some dessert if we have it?" said Gohan with his dad's signature sweet smile.

"Of course, we do! I went to this really nice bakery with Bulma earlier and couldn't help but to by some of the best-looking pies I have ever seen!" said Chi-Chi heading towards the kitchen to get the refrigeration capsule Bulma gifted her. "You go get cleaned and changed for bed and we'll have dessert while we watch a movie. Bulma bought you a copy of one of her favorites!"

"Alright!" Gohan shouted as he dashed up the stairs to get showered. He later fell asleep halfway through the movie with 2 empty pie plates.

CR Chi-Chi: "I love my Gohan but he's mostly muscle and very heavy... he'll just have to sleep on the couch tonight."

Chi-Chi placed a pillow on the couch and slowly pulled Gohan towards it from his sitting position, then moved his legs up onto the couch. After putting away the pie plates and being thankful that Gohan hadn't let many crumbs fall over him, Chi-Chi covered him with his favorite blanket. She headed to bed feeling a little sad that once again she would be heading to bed alone. 'Oh Goku, how much longer will you be gone?' she questioned as she stared out the window towards the stars.

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma was tired yet oddly at peace after her day out with Chi-Chi. They had talked and talked about their men and any other subject they could think of. It had really been too long since they actually spent time together. They hadn't been close friends after Chi-Chi and Goku got married but they did get closer after Namek. Bulma wouldn't go as far as to say they were best friends but it was nice having a female friend to hang out with every once in a while. After making it home and grabbing her shopping bag full of capsules, Bulma made her way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. She was determined to end the day relaxing and catch up on her reading. Maybe if her mind got too restless she could finally work out some of the equations she needed to adjust for her project. She knew it was odd that she could find math problems relaxing but when you're a genius it was always less stress to get the numbers out of your mind and onto paper to work on later.

"Hey Bulma."

Bulma froze in her place at the cabinet reaching for her wine glass. She surprised herself when she hadn't jumped but not as surprised as she was to hear Yamcha in person, and not calling to grovel first.

CR Bulma: "Why does he always sneak up on me?!"

"Yamcha. What are you doing here? I thought you'd call before showing back up here again." Bulma didn't turn around as she finally unfroze and continued her task.

Yamcha was damn near choking in the heavy, awkward tension he currently sense between them. "Um yeah...I was going to, but I thought It'd be nice to see you. I like your new hairstyle."

CR Yamcha: "God, the tension at that moment was unbearable. I thought I was going to suffocate! And as for the hair...well, it's an interesting style choice and I honestly don't like it that much."

"Oh, you actually noticed? How nice... well I'm going upstairs to my room to relax. I've had a nice day out with Chi-Chi and I don't want to end it like this." Bulma turned around holding her bottle of wine and glass in one hand and her purse and shopping bag in the other.

Yamcha gave her a confused look and asked: "Like what?"

CR Yamcha: "I'm in bigger trouble than I thought. Bulma is never this calm when she's mad, the tone isn't new though."

"Well, you know...we currently aren't on speaking terms considering you ghosted me for a week and after a fun relaxing day out I just want to end it relaxing. Not that I don't want you to explain yourself, but I'd really appreciate it if this could wait until tomorrow." Bulma hadn't meant to sound mean but even she couldn't ignore the tone of her voice. Yamcha's disappearance had obviously bothered her more than she thought. Even after her talk with Chi-Chi and all that, "don't let a man bring you down," crap.

CR Bulma: "Do you ever hear the attitude in your voice and think, 'damn girl, you need to calm down!?' Well, that's the moment I just had."

"O-oh...OK? Are you sure?" This was not the reaction Yamcha had prepared for. Bulma was well known for being hot-headed, so a major temper tantrum is what Yamcha usually got and he usually didn't screw up this bad.

CR Yamcha: "Yup! I'm in deep shit!"

"Yes, Yamcha. I am sure. I just don't feel like fighting, or arguing, or making up for that matter. This day has been about me and doing things I wanted to do. I will hear you out tomorrow and promise to keep my temper in check if you will give me this luxury tonight." Bulma needed this to really think about things now that Yamcha had decided to show up again.

CR Bulma: "I'm glad to see Yamcha but I don't want to see him right now. I know that's contradictory, but I need to get my head on straight before I can hear him out AND keep my composure. But it's also just like Yamcha to have bad timing. Of all the days to come back and talk, he picks the one day that I actually wanted to enjoy."

CR Yamcha: Yamcha sat in the chair and gave a worried look. "I'll be honest...I wouldn't be surprised if I'm single tomorrow. This is the first time Bulma hasn't acted too upset when I screwed up, and I've never screwed up like this. *sigh* Maybe I should have listened to Krillin and tried talking to Bulma from the beginning."

Yamcha nodded his head in agreement and allowed Bulma to walk past him. "You can still sleep in your room tonight unless you'd rather head back to Kame House!" Bulma called out when she finally reached the stairs. She wasn't going to put him out unless he couldn't give her the space she had requested. That would be unfair considering they were going to try and work things out the next day.

"Thanks, Bulma," Yamcha called back, waiting until he heard Bulma's door close before he headed up the same stairs to the room 3 doors down from her. The room had been given to him by her parents when they were teenagers so that was the reason for it being further away. Since he spent most nights with Bulma after they turned 18, he never bothered to move his stuff to a closer room. Bulma had always said she liked the idea of having their own space for various reasons, one of which was for when she was mad at him.

Bulma had forgotten to close the door so the cameraman did it for her. She wasn't going to do anything that would need censorship, so she figured, "what the hell" and let him continue capturing her relaxing day. She put her capsules on the dresser to put away later and decided to change into some pajamas before finding her favorite book. After pouring herself a glass of wine she finally curled up in bed with her book to read.

...

It was 6:30 AM and the sun was just starting to peek into the Capsule Corp building. Bulma had fallen asleep not long after finishing half the bottle of wine and was still sleeping soundly. Yamcha, unfortunately, hadn't slept too well. He could only think of what Bulma was going to do to him when she finally sat down to talk to him. The day hadn't started, and he could already tell it was going to be a LONG and exhausting one.

Just as Yamcha was about to make his decision on whether to get up and make Bulma her usual pot of coffee or not, there was suddenly a loud whooshing sound outside.

BOOOOOOM!

The loud crash jerked him out of bed and onto the floor with his arms covering his head. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted as the ground finally stopped shaking and no other explosions were heard. He quickly got up and made himself decent before running out of the room to the back of the building.

Bulma was soundly sleeping when she suddenly jerked awake and was tossed onto the floor next to her bed from the sound and shaking of the building. "Oof! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" she screamed as the shaking died down. After a few minutes, she gathered some courage and carefully walked to her balcony. She stayed flush against the wall to avoid being directly in front of the window in case someone was bombing Capsule Corp in an attempt to take her life, not that she had any reason to think someone would. Somehow, she hadn't even noticed that the cameraman was still in her room doing the same thing from the opposite wall.

Outside the Capsule Corp building, the exterior cameras were rolling as they always were when a large black blur hit the ground lifting up all the dirt in the area. When the dust finally cleared the cameras captured the remains of the Capsule 2, the spaceship Vegeta had stolen to look for Goku in space.

Bulma finally saw her spaceship in a crumpled heap when the dust cleared. "Well, look who finally made it back!" she grouched as she quickly made her way to her closet to get dressed for making her appearance outside. She grabbed an orange, striped dress with a red vest and some shoes before slipping them on and fixing her hair. Then she ran as fast as she could to the back of the property not far from her window, almost tripping down the stairs in the process.

Yamcha had made it outside first with Panchy not too far behind. She was of course already up and had been making her husband his coffee when she heard the commotion. Luckily it hadn't been as loud or shaky on her side of the compound.

The door of the Capsule Ship was the only part of the ship that wasn't completely bent or destroyed. Bulma finally made it out next to her mother when Yamcha had ordered them to stay back.

"We don't know who's on the ship, for all we know someone killed Vegeta and stole it!" he yelled trying to appear completely in control of the situation. He dropped into a fighting stance as the door finally opened and fell off completely.

"If someone had been strong enough to kill me then what chance would you have, weakling?!" shouted Vegeta as he slowly levitated his way out of the mangled heap and onto the ground in front of Yamcha.

CR Bulma: "Well you have to hand it to Vegeta, the man sure knows how to make an entrance!"

CR Yamcha: "The nerve of this asshole to sit here and call ME weak! I may not be a Saiyan with that unfair advantage of getting stronger after every fight, but I AM NOT WEAK!"

"YOU! What makes you think you're welcome back here anyway!" yelled Yamcha much more defensive now that he had been called weak on camera.

"Well, I had to return this useless piece of scrap metal with its primitive technology," he smirked knowing full well that Bulma was within hearing distance.

"HEY! What the Hell do you mean primitive technology! That ship HAD some of the best tech on this planet and it was still decent enough for you to steal!" shouted Bulma obviously offended at the tech insult.

"Borrowed," corrected Vegeta. "What the Hell is going on with all these damn cameras? I'm going to start blasting you bastards if you don't get those damn things out of my face!" he shouted at the cameramen who were already shaking from being in his presence. They knew what he had done and what he was capable of, so they wasted no time in following his order. The outside cameras would capture the action without risking their safety.

"Pew! Something sure stinks around here!" said Bulma walking up to Vegeta and completely ignoring Yamcha and the cameramen who were warning her to stay back. "Oh! It's you, Vegeta!" she said while swiping a finger against his chest plate. "You're absolutely filthy!" she continued as she looked him up and down to further make the point that he was unpleasing to her eye. Suddenly she was drawn to his midsection. The armor still had the hole Krillin had made on Namek, only now it was broken off further down and exposing more of his abdomen.

'Wait a sec... I...I've seen this before,' she thought, now realizing she was inspecting the broken shards of armor much to Vegeta's discomfort. 'Oh no! Oh NOO!' she mentally panicked after realizing that the man from her fantasy the night filming started had Vegeta's rock hard six-pack. 'Oh, Kami why? That was my favorite part too! How could I have been thinking about Vegeta like that!'

"What the hell are you doing, woman?! Get your hands off my armor!" fussed Vegeta. He was not used to anyone being this close to him without his say so.

"I'm inspecting the damage you ass! You need a shower and change of clothes if you even think I will allow you to stay here again! You reek of wet dog!" Bulma yelled back. She left everyone in complete shock at the amount of bravery she had, or it might have been a death wish.

"W-WHAT?! FUCK Y..." Vegeta bared his teeth as Bulma interrupted him.

"Follow me and I'll get you some clean clothes," she said pointing in the direction of the main Capsule Corp building and taking a few steps. "What? Do I need to roll out the red carpet or do you want to stay out here and stink?"

"TCH!" Vegeta followed Bulma into Capsule Corp leaving everyone, especially Yamcha, speechless.

CR Yamcha: "I don't know how she managed to get him to do as she said but I hope she knows what she's doing by letting him stay here again. Trust me, no good can come from this and I'm gonna make sure she knows it!"

"Oh my! Vegeta must be starving! Oh, I'd better get breakfast started right away!" Panchy exclaimed as she quickly shuffled towards the kitchen.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WOMEN OF THIS FAMILY! THE MAN IS DANGEROUS!" shouted Yamcha, only getting a middle finger from Vegeta in response as he walked into the building.

CR Panchy: "Oh, I'm so happy that handsome young man is back! I have so many recipes to try!"

CR Bulma: "Well I'm glad that Vegeta decided to be civil and listen to me for a change, but he needs to be punished for wrecking my ship. So, I got him a very special shirt yesterday. It was intended on being a punishment for stealing my ship or 'borrowing' it as he put it, but I think he needs some very stylish pants to go with it now." Bulma winked into the camera at the end of her confession.

******Mount Paozu******

Gohan sat up in his bed with a quick jerk. That energy! It's unmistakable! VEGETA HAS RETURNED!

CR Gohan: "I was pretty shocked this morning to feel Vegeta's energy back again. He sure is stronger than he was when he left but his energy doesn't feel as...hostile. He was still kind of hostile when he left, even though he hadn't tried to hurt anyone, but whatever he did out in space seems to have helped him be less agitated."

******Kame House******

Krillin jumped out of bed and right onto the floor. The look of fear slowly creeping up his face at the confirmation his senses were picking up. "No Way!"

CR Krillin: "I didn't want to believe it at first but there was just no mistaking it. Vegeta had made it back before Goku. I just hope he doesn't want to start any trouble!"

Krillin made a quick dash for the bathroom and grabbed his clothes. He decided some loose-fitting clothes would work since his fighting Gi's was in the laundry and took off towards Capsule Corp after leaving Roshi a note.

CR Krillin: "I decided to head to Capsule Corp this morning in case Vegeta wanted to start something. I know I'm no match for him but maybe together we can fend him off long enough for Piccolo and Tien to show up. I just know they're tracking Vegeta for any disturbances in his Ki since that's what I would do."

******Capsule Corp******

"Hey, Krillin! What brings you over so early?" asked Bulma getting the grill set up on her balcony overlooking the back of the Capsule Corp compound. She had made sure to let Vegeta use the guest room that also led to the balcony for his shower so he wouldn't have a chance to run away from her. She hadn't explained the cameras yet, so she needed to stay close in case he decided to blast them.

"Hey, Bulma! Well, I felt Vegeta's energy again and thought I'd come check on you guys," said Krillin as he touched down on the balcony and helped Bulma move her grill into its place.

"Thanks for worrying but you don't have to worry about Vegeta, it's not like he's going to hurt anyone. But since you're here why don't you stay and celebrate with us!" Bulma giggled at the reaction the word 'celebrate' caused across Krillin's face.

"I wouldn't say this is a reason to celebrate as much as just feeding the small, angry Saiyan so he doesn't try to murder everyone," chimed in Yamcha bringing over some chairs for the table he had already set up. "I don't see why you would even classify this as a celebration, Bulma."

"Oh, reel it in Yamcha! I was just teasing Krillin! Did you even see the look on his face when I said it?" Bulma was in no mood for him and his attitude after he finally showed up to talk to her. They hadn't even had a chance to talk yet since they were all distracted by Vegeta's return. 'Maybe I can get away with not having to talk this out for a few more days,' thought Bulma seemingly welcoming the distraction from her personal life. "Anyways, the purpose of this barbecue is to feed him and get him to agree to do the show with us. If he refuses then there is going to be a lot more restrictions for the crew," she finished.

"Oh, so you have no plans on kicking him out if he says 'no?'" asked Yamcha getting even more worked up.

"Yamcha we already talked about this! He doesn't have anywhere else to stay on this planet and if he wants to leave again then I'd have to fix the ship or make him a space pod similar to the one he arrived in, so he can go where he pleases." Bulma had her hands balled into fists on her hips and was visibly irritated by Yamcha's complaining.

CR Bulma: "After I got Vegeta to go take a shower, I talked to Yamcha about these things. It's like he wasn't even listening!"

CR Yamcha: "Yeah I heard her earlier but that doesn't mean I have to act like I'm OK with it. Why does she even want to help him? I understand that he won't be welcomed anywhere else on this planet but giving him a capsule house and telling him to hit the road would be cheaper and less time consuming for Bulma than fixing or building a new ship for him. She wouldn't even modify my car for me and here she is offering to build a multi-million Zeni spaceship for that psychopath!"

CR Krillin: "These two have clearly not worked things out between them."

Just as Yamcha was about to voice his thoughts on that matter, he was interrupted by Vegeta's irritated voice. "WOMAN! Just what the hell is this?!" he shouted from the bathroom.

Bulma mouthed the words 'wait for it' to Yamcha and Krillin who were suddenly very confused but interested enough to go ahead and take a seat, still on their guards of course. Knowing Bulma and her antics, she was about to make Vegeta very mad. "What do you mean, Vegeta? And my name is BULMA! If you're going to address me then do it properly!" she shouted back at the closed door.

"These clothes! Just what the hell is this all about, BULLMOOSE!" Vegeta retorted while holding up a bright pink shirt behind the closed bathroom door. 'Just what the hell does this bitch think she's doing?' he thought as he considered disintegrating the shirt or not.

Bulma quickly gave Krillin a dirty glare for his snickering at Vegeta purposely messing up her name. "What's wrong with the clothes? They are what's in style right now!" she responded, trying to stop the grin from forming on her face but was unable to.

"They're PINK! I'm a warrior, not a fucking flower!" he complained further. Vegeta wasn't about to let her get away with this. He would surely find a way to humiliate her for this! An evil smirk slid across his features as he remembered the cameras. 'Oh, that's right, for some reason they are documenting the woman. I could surely use this to my advantage for her humiliation, after all, there are worse things than a bad outfit,' he thought as he imagined the possibilities. He quickly put on the clothes and waited to make his entrance.

"Well, that's all I have for you at the moment so it's either those clothes or go around naked!" Shouted back Bulma now fully trying to stop herself from laughing out loud. Even Yamcha couldn't help but snicker at hearing what she had done.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like that, you vulgar woman!" Vegeta couldn't help the blush that heated his cheeks as well as the tips of his ears. As if he'd give her the satisfaction of seeing him in all his glory!

Bulma and Krillin couldn't help but laugh at Vegeta's comment while Yamcha seemed less than amused.

CR Yamcha: "I'm starting to wonder if that was Bulma's plan all along. Give him clothes he would never wear in a million years just to see if he'd walk out naked. I'm not sure but I'm getting the feeling that there was something going on between these 2 while I was dead."

Vegeta put on his best-irritated scowl and made his exit from the bathroom. He was wearing a bright pink button up shirt with the word "BADMAN" stitched onto the back, and some bright yellow pants to go with it. Yamcha and Krillin erupted into a fit of laughter while Bulma only laughed into her hand. She wasn't wanting to make it too obvious, but she actually thought he looked really hot in that shirt. In fact, she was already fantasizing about ripping the buttons open and licking those perfectly sculpted abs of his. 'NO! BAD BULMA! YAMCHA IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!' she cursed at herself.

"Stop laughing you assholes! I've killed men for less!" shouted Vegeta while holding up a fist to further imprint his threat into their minds. He hadn't included Bulma in the threat because he couldn't help but notice the look she gave him while she was giggling. He could damn near smell the lust seeping off of her as she had subconsciously licked her lips behind her well-placed hand. 'Interesting,' he mentally smirked as the endless possibilities for her humiliation started to materialize in his head.

The guys quickly cut their laughter fully believing that Vegeta would surely kill them in an instant for teasing him. Bulma, however, decided she would keep prodding him for her entertainment. "Oh, loosen up Vegeta, that shirt really suits you!" she laughed a tad louder than before. "Consider this a punishment for wrecking my ship!"

Vegeta only grunted in response. He'd had worse punishments in his life, so a pink shirt was hardly worth getting worked up further.

CR Krillin: "I'm really surprised that Vegeta isn't as irate as I thought he would be. I guess Bulma just has a way with him."

CR Yamcha: "I highly doubt that Vegeta is this calm for no reason. He's up to something, I just know it!"

CR Bulma: "I think the pink shirt might not be punishment enough. He hardly seems phased by it. I guess I'm just going to have to get more creative in the future."

"Well," Bulma continued once she didn't get a further response from Vegeta, "a lot of things have happened since you left as I'm sure you may have noticed. If you sit down, I'll get some food ready and explain everything to you," she said gesturing to an empty chair. She had already discussed making barbecue with her mother seeing as how Vegeta liked his protein and was likely to have not had enough to eat in space.

Vegeta glanced over at the cameramen all recording from several different directions to get better angles, and all keeping their distance from him. "Fine," was all he said as he took a seat and watched Bulma head towards the stairs to bring the food from the kitchen.

"So...how was space, Vegeta?" asked Krillin trying to stomp out the awkward silence that had set in. It was a little weird to sit there with Vegeta and not make any kind of conversation.

"Cold," said Vegeta.

"Well um...uh what...what did you do out there? Were you finishing some business or something?" Krillin asked nervously. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Vegeta had been up to, but the deadly silence was much more frightening to him.

Vegeta stared at Krillin for a moment with his spine-tingling eyes and sighed. "If you must know," he said crossing his arms over his chest, "I was searching for any sign of Kakarot's whereabouts."

"Why were you looking for Goku?" asked Yamcha suspiciously.

"Because I can, that's why," Vegeta said firmly as if that was explanation enough. Who the hell did this weakling think he was to question the Prince of all Saiyans and his motives?

"You were probably just looking to kill him, weren't you? Just admit it! You want Goku out of the way, so you can come back and kill us all!" stated Yamcha as if he knew all the facts.

"If I wanted to kill all of you I would have already done it! If I wanted to kill Kakarot then I'd start by hitting him where it hurts the most and rid him of a home to come back to! Destroy his spirit and make him much less of a merciful fool. That would sure to make our battle more interesting." Vegeta had a look of pure evil on his features. There was nothing like imagining a battle to the death between two warriors fighting for pride and honor.

Before Yamcha or Krillin could comment their thoughts on the look of cruelty Vegeta had, Bulma made a reappearance holding a very large tray full of meat while her mother followed with a cart of sides and a few breakfast items to get the men started. "Here you go boys, I hope this will be enough for all of you!" said Panchy in her usual chipper tone. "I have some fresh tea and lemonade here too and Vegeta, darling, I have a gallon of orange juice just for you!"

Vegeta simply nodded as Panchy put the gallon next to him after pouring him a glass. He ignored her term of endearment towards him and instead began focusing on the food. 'How long has it been since I had enough to satisfy me,' he wondered looking at the plate of food Panchy was now placing in front of him after serving the humans first. 'Since I left here for sure,' he added as he begun digging in. Space had never been this good to him and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't at least admit that the food on this planet was better than anything he had ever had. There was no reason he couldn't enjoy the spoils these annoying banshees could provide while he waited on Kakarot.

Bulma finished placing the first load of steaks onto the grill and turned to have a few bits of her food before starting up the conversation again. "So Vegeta, did you have any luck finding Goku out in space?"

"First of all, you know I don't like conversation when I'm eating. Second, if I did have any luck finding Kakarot I wouldn't be here," he managed to respond in between bites. Vegeta had often gotten on to Bulma for trying to talk to him while the food was nearby. He'd often respond in a very Homer Simpson like manner by saying "Can't talk, eating", not like it stopped her from talking to him anyway.

Bulma knew he hated table conversation but she often only had meal times to talk to him. He had avoided her like the plague when food wasn't involved. "Well forgive me for trying to make conversation, YOUR HIGHNESS!" she grouched at his typical food-oriented demeanor.

CR Bulma: "I forget how much like Goku he is when food is involved, but if it wasn't for the food to lure him close he'd never talk to me anyway!"

Vegeta ignored her comment and continued to eat. He wasn't about to keep talking to her while the food was in front of them, especially now that the steaks were smelling too good to ignore. Bulma allowed the table to get quiet after noticing the look Krillin and Yamcha had shared. Their banter must have seemed like they were far too familiar with each other after Vegeta had mentioned she knows he doesn't like table conversation. Once the steaks were done, Bulma had to put on some more meat for Vegeta. She had a whole brisket and some sausages and a few other cuts of meat for the hungry Saiyan.

"So Vegeta, now that you have finished most of your meal I think we should talk about all the cameras. You see after you and Nappa arrived here and the majority of the fight was televised, we seem to have accumulated some fans," explained Bulma, pausing so he could comment if he needed to. After only receiving a raised brow and a confused look from the Saiyan Prince she continued. "So, now we are doing a reality show. It's just like a documentary of our lives so other people can watch on TV. We would like you to also be a part of it while you are staying here. I have a contract you can sign, and I'll explain the privacy agreements to you if you're not sure about it." Bulma was now holding her breath while Yamcha and Krillin stared at Vegeta. No one knew what reaction they would get but they were sure watching for any sign of a bad temper.

Vegeta looked around for a minute in mock contemplation. He had already figured out that this was some sort of televised thing with the cameras following everyone and with the weakling acting as arrogant as he was. He had already made his decision. "Fine, but I only have one question….," he paused taking in the looks of confusion he had earned from agreeing to the show so easily. Yamcha even fell out of his chair in complete and utter shock at his willingness to participate. "What the hell is that?" he asked pointing to the sky above them.

Everyone turned to the direction Vegeta was pointing and saw Bulma's drone hovering above them. "Oh, that's a drone I created to follow the action where it'd be too dangerous for me and the cameramen to go. That way I can still watch all the action and gather research for future uses of the technology," Bulma explained having forgotten that she had finished some of the adjustments she needed to make and had scheduled the drone to make its appearance today.

Vegeta looked up at the drone once more and then back to Bulma. Once he made eye contact with her he lifted his palm towards it and fired a small but powerful Ki blast. The drone put up its shield far too late to absorb the blast and shattered into thousands of fiery little pieces.

Bulma turned around in shock. Her brain was trying its hardest to comprehend what Vegeta had just done. She was just to slow to see him move and apparently so was her drone. As thousands of pieces of her beloved tech drifted around them, Vegeta simply stated "Looks like it needs more work," with a shit-eating grin on his face.

CR Bulma: "My tech!" she screamed almost in tears. "I put so much work into that model! How can that prick just blow it up like that!"

"YOU ASSHOLE! I HAD JUST GOT THAT FINISHED 2 DAYS AGO!" screamed Bulma with as much hatred as she could put into her voice. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"That, woman, was for talking to me while I was eating. You don't even want to know what I have planned for you in retaliation for this outfit," he smirked with a dark look in his eye.

CR Bulma: "Oh game on, buddy! You don't mess with Bulma Briefs and just get away with it! I may not be a fighter, but something tells me I can handle anything he throws at me!"

CR Yamcha: "I don't like the way Vegeta is looking at Bulma. There's no telling what he has planned or how bad it will be, but I will be ready to protect Bulma when that happens."

CR Krillin: "It kind of sounds like this is going to end badly but Bulma doesn't seem at all scared of what Vegeta might be thinking. I'm scared and he isn't even threatening me!"

Bulma noticed the slight change in the atmosphere once Vegeta gave her that dark look. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that it was... playful? Was this Vegeta's way of saying she should expect more interaction with him this time around? "And you just wait for what I have in store for you after this!" she fumed as she pointed at what was left of her drone. "You're not going to get away with this even if you leave the planet again!" she yelled.

"You can't just walk in here and start destroying things!" yelled Yamcha finally finding his voice and rising to a stance.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Bulma and Vegeta simultaneously as they continued to glare at each other, never breaking eye contact.

Yamcha dropped his stance and stood in discomfort. How could Bulma just tell him to shut up with all these cameras around while Vegeta was threatening her? Wasn't she the least bit afraid of what he would do to her? He was a murderer and probably even a rapist for all anyone knew! He looked at Krillin who seemed to be frozen in place.

CR Krillin: "I know Vegeta is a scary guy but I'm honestly more afraid of what Bulma could do. She has enough brains to figure out a way to invent something that could do some real damage to someone of his power level. Especially with that Ki technology she developed. Her possibilities are endless now!"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try to get your revenge, but in the meantime, you should try not burning my food." Vegeta gave a quick glance to the grill that was rapidly overcooking his meat feast. Bulma turned around and ran to the grill to remove his food from the fire while Vegeta sat back in his chair, his hands behind his head, and a self-satisfied look on his face. She was pissed but she was still tending to his needs. 'How very interesting,' he thought never taking his eyes off Bulma.

"You dick! I almost burned the food! That would have just been a waste!" Bulma complained angrily as she shoved the plate of food towards him. She quickly stomped away towards the kitchen to retrieve some much-needed headache pills.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" asked Yamcha feeling an immense amount of rage and jealousy. He noticed the attention Vegeta was giving Bulma and not just the threat. He had a playful look in his eye when he told Bulma about the food. "Are your threats to her just some sick way Saiyans flirt?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about weakling, but I might do worse to you if you decide to speak to me while I'm eating," replied Vegeta trying not to dignify that last question with a response.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you'd better stay away from Bulma," Yamcha said as threateningly as he could. "If you think I'm just going to stand here and watch you toy with MY girlfriend you've got another thing coming to you!"

Vegeta set his dark, menacing gaze on Yamcha and looked him up and down. He took a quick inhale through his nose and noticed something off about his scent. 'Oh, this is just going to make things that much better! 2 toys for the price of 1,' he laughed mentally. "Oh, so SHE is your claimed female? That's odd," he paused to sniff Yamcha and getting a little too close for comfort, "you reek of a different female and...something else..." Vegeta finished pulling back in disgust. He did not want to finish that sentence...yet.

"What the fuck are you talking about you bastard?!" Yamcha was immediately on the defensive knowing full well he remembered lips coming towards him that night a week ago. 'But how could Vegeta know anything about that? It's not like anything else happened, right?' he thought trying not to be obvious about where his thoughts had just led him.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. I can see the gears turning in that hollow head of yours. I'm sure your female won't be too happy to hear about whatever misadventure you had without her, but then again... she doesn't seem too bothered about you with all the attention she's giving me." Vegeta was grinning as Yamcha visibly turned red with fury.

"LISTEN HERE YOU BASTARD! SHE ISN'T GIVING YOU SPECIAL TREATMENT! YOU ARE JUST A GUEST IN HER HOUSE AND THAT'S WHY SHE'S EVEN TOLERATING YOU!" screamed Yamcha.

CR Yamcha: "That's it! That's the last straw! How dare he even say that Bulma could even think of him in any kind of intimate level!

"Come on guys, I think we should calm down!" said Krillin trying his best to defuse the situation before it resulted in blows.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HER AGAIN!" continued Yamcha with his rant.

"HA! You wouldn't last 5 minutes against me!" Vegeta was now standing with his hands on the table. He wasn't even going to bother getting into a stance for the likes of this cocky bastard.

"Hey Vegeta, do you want some more barbecue sauce?" asked Bulma walking up from behind the two warriors.

CR Bulma: "I wasn't able to hear the whole conversation but I heard the yelling Yamcha was doing and figured I needed to step in. I may not have strength on my side, but I know Vegeta would likely drop the argument if he was still hungry. And we all know he was!"

"Huh…. U-uh sure," said Vegeta. He was taken by surprise by Bulma's calmness as she walked up behind them and acted as if nothing was happening. He sat back down and started eating, not without shooting Yamcha a triumphant smirk while Bulma asked Yamcha to start helping her take some of the dishes to the kitchen.

Krillin dropped back into his chair and let out a huge sigh of relief. That was much too close for comfort. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he thought of the current events again. 'Was Vegeta really flirting with Bulma earlier? I hadn't noticed anything besides a threat. How could Yamcha really just try to take on Vegeta alone over Bulma like that?'

CR Krillin: "I don't know what all that was about, but I have a feeling Vegeta is going to keep up whatever he was doing just to mess with Yamcha. He seems to be highly entertained by the prospect of being mischievous on camera."

Back in the kitchen, Bulma was getting the feeling like someone was hunting her. She slowly turned to see Yamcha giving her a hateful look. "Yamcha?" she asked unsure of what she did to upset him.

"What the hell is going on between you and Vegeta? You seem to be paying him more mind than me!" Yamcha stated irately.

"What are you talking about? I made him take a shower, gave him some food, AND have stopped him TWICE now from pummeling you into the ground! I've done nothing but keep him fed so we could get him in on the show!" retaliated Bulma. "Just what the hell is your problem?"

"My PROBLEM is that you are openly flirting with that bastard! And you haven't stopped him from pummeling me, just so you know I could probably take him now!" Yamcha was on the defensive. He was sick and tired of being called weak today and the worst part was this was now coming from Bulma.

"Yamcha," Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation from an impending migraine that the pills were supposed to stop, "I don't doubt that you could hold your own for a while, BUT this is VEGETA we're dealing with. If it hadn't been for Gohan, Krillin, and Yajirobe helping Goku during the first encounter with him, Goku would have never won and you know it. So, excuse me for trying to spare you the same fate of having every bone in your body broken by the Saiyan who has gotten stronger from not only the fight here but the multiple fights on Namek." She was being calm and mindful of his feelings while placing the truth on a platter for him.

"You don't have to protect me by flirting. You don't have to indulge his ego just to keep him from exploding like the ticking time bomb that he is. Why do you even care what he does anyway?" Yamcha wasn't about to yell and look like he had anger issues. So, he took a page from Bulma and decided he would keep a calm voice as well.

"I am NOT flirting," she countered through gritted teeth. "He destroyed my drone and then threatened me. He won't physically hurt me but he's obviously planning to try and humiliate me for the pink shirt I made him wear. Nothing that I can't handle. As for the why do I care part, I don't want that 'ticking time bomb' to go apeshit crazy and destroy the city because you can't stop yourself from trying to instigate something. We need him cooperative to a degree if he's going to stay here and the last thing we need to do is push his damn buttons." Bulma was already tired of Yamcha's attitude and they hadn't even discussed his indiscretions from the past week.

"How do you know he won't do anything physical to you?" Yamcha asked with exasperation.

"Because he has never so much as laid a finger on me and will go back to avoiding me once we finish getting him to sign the show contract. He will NOT leave me alone, however, if YOU keep badgering him about me. He will do it just to provoke you." Bulma was still seething from his accusation of flirting with the haughty Saiyan. How dare he when he was gone for a week doing who knows what?! "We still have to talk about your week-long absence so irritating ME also isn't a good idea."

Yamcha gulped loudly. He had already forgotten about the past week since Vegeta arrived. "O-OK Bulma, I'll leave him alone."

******Mount Paozu******

"Please, Mom!" Gohan pleaded.

"No, Gohan! You are NOT going to Capsule Corp to see Vegeta! You let Bulma and Yamcha deal with him and if he decides to act up, well that's what Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien are for." Chi-Chi was not about to let her only child walk into the line of fire. Training with Piccolo was one thing but allowing him to go and possibly confront Vegeta was another.

"Okay," replied Gohan gloomily.

CR Gohan: "I'm not trying to start a fight with Vegeta or anything. I just wanted to know if he had seen my dad while he was in space. I just really miss him." The sadness in Gohan's voice at that moment was sure to gain him tons of sympathy from the viewers.

CR Chi-Chi: "I can't believe Vegeta is back and not one sign of Goku yet, *sigh* how much longer will we have to wait?"

******Capsule Corp******

Vegeta was reading over the contract handed to him by the producer. He had already gone through the privacy policies set in place by the woman's lawyers. She had made sure to carefully and thoroughly consider anything that could leave a bad mark on her company. 'Clever minx,' he thought as he glossed over the part of needing to use the confession room to introduce himself and make comments on certain situations.

His signature on the contract was mesmerizing to Bulma. She had never seen Vegeta write anything until now. His handwriting was that of a true sovereign with calligraphic precision. 'Wow! This is beautiful! I wonder if I could get him to write out the next party invitations,' thought Bulma as she took the contract from Vegeta.

Vegeta was unsure how to proceed with this so-called "confessional" that he had agreed to do. He just sat in the chair in front of the camera while the crew and producers got him set up for an introduction.

Producer: "OK Vegeta, or do you prefer Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Either is fine, let's get this over with. The woman said she had her mother make me some cookies and I'd rather be eating them right now."

Producer: "Alright Vegeta we have the camera rolling so now you just introduce yourself and give us a little background on your life, but only share what you want."

CR Vegeta: "I am Vegeta, the Prince of 1 and a half Saiyans, and I'd rather be having cookies right now."

Producer: "Um, OK do you want to give us any information about your past?"

Vegeta: "No, I'm sure you humans would find a way to prosecute me for my past crimes on other planets."

Producer: "Fair enough. How about telling us about the confrontation with Yamcha earlier involving Bulma and what you said he reeked of."

Vegeta began to chuckle evilly giving everyone in the room a chill up their spines. "Well, I won't reveal anything about the smells seeping off the weakling, but they weren't fresh so maybe a week or so old. Since I have a sensitive nose I can usually pick up on scents and decipher them. He reeked of other humans from what I could conclude. As for the confrontation, well, let's just say I'm using what I know of him to torment him. I have no interest in the blue-haired wench, but I will torment her by using her as a pawn. After all, I do need to exact revenge for the pink monstrosity she has made me wear."

Producer: "Why would you feel the need to exact revenge when Bulma is willingly allowing you to stay here at no expense to you?"

"Because she's entertaining when she's mad and this planet can be extremely boring. Scarface is just the added bonus but with how much he was getting on my nerves I've moved him to the top of the list. Are we done here?"

Producer: "One last question: Why have you returned to Earth? Why not stay in space with the ship?"

Vegeta: "That was two questions. I came back because I felt like it. ARE WE DONE NOW?"

Producer: "Yup all done!" he said while holding his hands up in a placating manner.

Vegeta walked back up to the balcony where the others were still waiting. He bee-lined for his place setting which had a large serving tray of cookies and a half gallon of milk waiting for him. After eating only half, the Saiyan and the other 2 warriors picked up on a large power level getting closer to the planet.

"What the fuck is that?!" shouted Yamcha.

"You mean WHO the fuck is that?!" Corrected Vegeta standing up and knocking over what was left of his milk. "IT'S FRIEZA!" he shouted.

...TO BE CONTINUED....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) stay tuned for the next episode/chapter


	4. The Mysterious Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza has returned and once again the Warriors are faced with an opponent they can't defeat on their own. But wait....who is this new Saiyan? Can he defeat Frieza? Will Goku ever come home? Training begins soon on the episode of Z Warriors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from either. Same applies to any songs, shows, movies, or books referenced in this fic.
> 
> Edited on 7/11/18

PREVIOUSLY ON Z WARRIORS..."Oh, my head...w-where am I? What happened?" ..."Oh, is he gonna get the tongue lashing of his life when I do finally get him in ear range! Who the hell does he think he is avoiding me. MAN UP ALREADY!"..."Come on Yamcha, things can't be that bad?" ..."I might have cheated on Bulma!" ..."I'm not gonna win this battle against Bulma. I already know she will end up buying something completely embarrassing and slipping the capsule to Goku if I keep resisting."... "We don't know who's on the ship, for all we know someone killed Vegeta and stole it!"..."If someone had been strong enough to kill me then what chance would you have, weakling?!" ..."Well, you have to hand it to Vegeta, the man sure knows how to make an entrance!"..."These clothes! Just what the hell is this all about, BULLMOOSE! They're PINK! I'm a warrior, not a fucking flower!"..."MY TECH!"..."What the fuck is that?!"..."You mean WHO the fuck is that!" "IT'S FRIEZA!"

******Capsule Corp******

"Damn that Kakarot! I knew he wouldn't have the balls to finish off that bastard!" yelled Vegeta as the vein in his forehead looked like it was about to burst.

"What?! You mean Frieza is here? ON EARTH!" cried Bulma somewhat shaken by the news but not quite scared.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," shouted Vegeta taking off into the air towards the direction the power level was coming from.

CR Vegeta: "That idiot is far too merciful for his own good! Now, this planet is in danger because he likes to give second chances. If you peasants thought I was bad, then you're in for a rude awakening."

Krillin jumped into the air and hesitated to take off sensing that Yamcha had yet to move from his position. He turned to see a fear-stricken look on Yamcha's face. "Uuhhh Yamcha? Aren't you coming?" he asked trying to rouse the warrior from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh right! Yeah, Vegeta is gonna need our help!" he exclaimed. Just as he was up in the air Bulma grabbed onto his ankle to stop him. Yamcha looked at Bulma to see a look of determination rather than fear. "Hey, what's wrong Bulma?"

"What's wrong? What about me? You can't just leave me here alone like this!" she said as Yamcha wiggled free from her grasp.

"Look we all need to help Vegeta. I can't protect you if we don't try and stop Frieza before he starts chaos!" Yamcha took off into the air after Krillin before he allowed Bulma to respond.

CR Bulma: "The nerve! I want to see the action not stand on the sideline unable to even get a glimpse of Frieza. I never even got to see what he looked like while I was on Namek!"

Bulma let out a frustrated huff as she quickly took off down the stairs. She wasn't the type to miss out on the action just because she was a girl. After making it to the yard she popped open her Airbus capsule and jumped into the pilot seat. "Hurry up or I'll leave without you guys!" she shouted to the cameramen that were hot on her heels. They hadn't anticipated having to take off so quickly like they had when watching Yamcha be sketchy all week and therefore were unprepared. "You guys are going to have to start leaving a plane out at all times for these situations!" said Bulma finally lifting off in hot pursuit.

************** Mount Paozu****************

Gohan was sitting in his room reading a book his mother recommended. It wasn't an assignment but since he wasn't allowed to go see Vegeta, then he might as well stay ahead of the curve and read some books from the upcoming school year. Not that he wasn't enjoying the book, he loved to read.

Suddenly Gohan was jumping off his bed and running to the window. "Oh no! It can't be!" Reaching under his bed he pulled out a box containing his Saiyan armor outfit that Vegeta had given him on Namek. Chi-Chi had tried to throw it away but Gohan was much quicker than her. He slipped the suit on as quick as he could and was about to jump out the window when Chi-Chi walked in.

"Gohan! Where are you going?!" she asked as she almost dropped the tray of milk and cookies she was carrying.

"Sorry, Mom! I have to go! Frieza is about to land here any minute, I can feel it!" shouted back Gohan as he made a quick escape. "Save those cookies for me please!"

"GOHAN! JUST LET THE OTHERS TAKE CARE OF FRIEZA!" Chi-Chi screamed out the window hoping he had heard her. He did but he wasn't about to turn back. He knew what kind of opponent Frieza was and they would need all the help they could get.

CR Gohan: "I know my mom is going to be pretty mad when I get home, but the others will need my help. Frieza's power level is much higher than it was on Namek, and with my dad gone we won't stand a chance unless we work together."

CR Chi-Chi: "I can't believe Gohan just took off like that! And in that horrible suit of all things! I tried to throw it out, but he kept grabbing it and running off. I chased him around the yard for a full 20 minutes before I gave in and let him keep it. Which, by the way, he said it would remain a keepsake that he'd never wear again. He'd better come back in one piece or he's grounded.

*********Somewhere in a desert**********

Vegeta had just landed and tried his best to predict where Frieza would be landing. Soon after, Krillin and Yamcha joined him on the cliff side he was perched on.

"Woah! That power level is insane!" said Yamcha in disbelief. "I've never felt anything like it!"

"Hmpf! You should be glad about that fact. You'd probably be dead ten times over if you had," teased Vegeta. He wasn't about to let up on Yamcha. Especially now that they could be facing Frieza in a battle to the death. That was all the more reason to keep provoking him. 'At least I'd die laughing' he thought to himself as he watched Yamcha give him a glare.

"I think the fact that he's not alone is what disturbs me the most," added Krillin. "Frieza will be hard enough without having to waste our energy on his lackeys."

Just as Vegeta was about to make his remark, the sound of a rocket quickly filled the air. They all looked up in time to see Bulma and the cameramen make their appearance on the scene. Bulma shut off the rocket engine she had installed to keep up with the warriors. She hated being left behind and she had made sure she would never be too far behind with her state-of-the-art Artificial Ki rockets.

"Hey boys, hope we didn't miss anything yet," she said stepping out of the Airbus with the cameramen on her heels.

"Of course you haven't, this planet is in one piece," retorted Vegeta a little irritated that the cameras had followed him. 'But the woman has a lot of nerve coming to a potential battlefield. She's either really brave or really stupid," he thought, watching her from his peripheral vision.

"I don't think now is the time to be a smart ass, Vegeta." Once again Yamcha was trying to defend Bulma from the haughty Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta ignored Yamcha to further address Bulma. 'If the moron isn't going to ask then I might as well show a bit more interest,' he mentally plotted. "Why are you even out here, woman? I'm sure you remember what damage Frieza's power can do to the planet" he said keeping his tone sounding curious rather than irritated.

"Well, I didn't get to see what Frieza looked like while I was on Namek, so I figured I'd get my glimpse of the creep. Nothing like a front row seat to the action to get your adrenaline going," said Bulma having to stop herself from winking at Vegeta after catching Yamcha's sour look.

CR Yamcha: "I still don't see why she even gives him the time of day. I mean it's not like he's actually interested. He's just trying to get me all stirred up so he can have his fun, but I'm not going to give him what he wants. He's not bothering me one bit anyway. Besides, Bulma made it clear that this would only continue if I kept provoking him."

CR Vegeta: "Yeah I saw that look he gave the woman, and I know I'm getting to him. I bet his confessional was about how much I'm NOT bothering him," Vegeta stated giving a light chuckle.

"I can't tell if you're really brave, or really stupid?" Vegeta stated plainly. "What are your thoughts, Namek?"

Everyone suddenly began to look around and found Piccolo standing on the Airbus looking up towards the sky with his back to them.

"Hey Piccolo, when did you get here?" asked Krillin expressing the surprise everyone had felt.

CR Krillin: "How did Vegeta even know he was there? He had his back turned to the Airbus and none of us felt his energy! I guess it's an alien thing."

"I think you should all keep your power levels down and focus on the task at hand," said Piccolo sternly.

"For once I agree. Frieza and his men will no doubt be using scouters to find our locations. They are completely dependent on them the same as I was when I first came to Earth." Vegeta hated to admit that he ever depended on such a stupid little device, but he was having a truth streak. Maybe later he could hurt someone's feelings with the truth and not feel as dirty for it.

Gohan and Tien landed soon after Piccolo had arrived. "Why the fuck are you here?!" asked Tien addressing Vegeta.

"I came to show you my new shirt. I thought you might like it," chuckled Vegeta. Well if he was going to wear it he might as well poke fun at himself and take the joy away from everyone else.

"Come on Tien, don't be like that. Vegeta has helped with Frieza before so we should let him help us out again," said Gohan trying his best to stop Tien from getting Vegeta mad.

Krillin stood in between the two warriors and tried to talk some sense into Tien. "Yeah Tien, and besides Vegeta isn't the enemy. Frieza is."

"Well, I'm not turning my back on him! He can't be trusted!" said Tien while balling his fists in agitation.

"I agree with Tien," said Yamcha finally feeling confident enough to put Bulma's words behind him and think for himself.

CR Tien: "At least someone sees that Vegeta's presence is cause for concern."

Bulma walked over placing herself in front of Yamcha and Vegeta, mimicking Krillin. "Well, I think Krillin is right! We need all the help we can get, and since Vegeta hasn't been too much trouble we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"What do you mean by 'too much trouble?' What kinds of trouble has he been getting into?" asked Tien narrowing his eyes at the Saiyan.

"Oh look, that third eye DOES have an eyelid. I never saw it blink the last time I was face to face with you, so I wasn't sure it had one," mocked Vegeta now setting a goal to bother everyone.

"Wh-What the he..." said Tien in shock. 'I blink. I blink all the time,' he thought now feeling self-conscious.

"That kind of trouble," interrupted Bulma. "He's been trying to get Yamcha all riled up and he DESTROYED A VERY EXPENSIVE DRONE!" shouted Bulma to reaffirm that she had in no way forgotten about his previous actions.

"ACTUALLY, I found a flaw in your very expensive drone. As for Scarface, yes, I have been getting on his nerves," laughed Vegeta. He watched Yamcha begin to get furious but was cut off by Piccolo.

"They're here!" he shouted as they all watched the ship fly over them and head to land on a separate cliff several miles away. "Keep your power levels low and lets head over to them. They'll never know we're coming," said Piccolo trying to formulate a plan as he went along.

CR Yamcha: "Well, I guess we have to walk our way over if we need to keep our power levels down."

Bulma encapsulated the Airbus and joined the warriors in walking the distance to the landing site. Everything was going well until she had to do some rock climbing. Then it took Gohan and, on occasion, Yamcha to help her out.

CR Bulma: "I can't believe I'm this out of shape! The walking wasn't too bad, but the rock climbing was UNBEARABLE! Poor Gohan tried his best to help but without Ki, his muscles can only lift so much. And then there's Yamcha. You'd think he would be more helpful considering how he's still on my bad side for ghosting me for an entire week."

"Hey, Yamcha! Think you can help your girlfriend out? I'm dying over here!" shouted Bulma much too loud for anyone's comfort.

"Bulma, keep it down! We don't want them to know we're approaching them! Besides no one told you to come anyway." Yamcha was already bitter about not having to use his energy to just float up the cliff side but now Bulma wanted to be carried? He was strong for an average human but even his muscles could only do so much. He hadn't realized just how dependent on his Ki he was until now.

Vegeta smirked mischievously before turning and saying: "I'll carry your woman. After all, she did feed me this morning, so I suppose I owe her the favor." He chuckled quietly when Yamcha quickly grabbed Bulma and placed her on his back, piggyback style.

CR Yamcha: "As if I'd let Vegeta get that close to Bulma. He's gotta be kidding me"

CR Vegeta: "There! She gets help and we all get some peace and quiet from her incessant whining!"

**************Kame House************

"Wooooo! Shake it! That's it! Stretch those hamstrings baby!" shouted Master Roshi as he sat in his favorite spot directly in front of the TV. He was far too immersed in his program to realize there was imminent danger landing on Earth.

***************Back at the Cliffs***********

Everyone was finally in place looking over some rocks at Frieza's ship. "We need a plan of attack. We can't just sit here and let them rush us once they find out we're here," said Krillin feeling internally petrified at having to face Frieza again.

CR Krillin: "I'm having some flashbacks to Namek when Frieza stabbed me in the torso with a horn. If I remember correctly he was in his second form. Of course, I could be mistaken given the number of times I've been hit on the head since then.

"Just stay put and keep your power level down. We can take them if they split up as long as we wait until they are far enough away from the ship," said Piccolo taking note of the varying power levels.

"Not likely," butt in Vegeta. "If I remember correctly, Frieza will most likely send them all out specifically to find the boy and the bald one. Maybe even you Namek, since you were all involved in the battle with him. Chances are they will all rush us as soon as someone with a significant power level shows up on the scouter."

"Why don't you think he'll come after you?" asked Gohan noticing he left himself out of the equation.

"Probably because he's still working for that bastard!" grit out Tien with clenched teeth.

"Because I've been in space for quite some time wreaking havoc. I'm sure King Cold has been getting reports of what I've been doing to Frieza's empire. Chances are they don't even know I'm here," explained Vegeta.

CR Vegeta: "As if looking for Kakarot was all I did to pass the time," he chuckled.

"Then what exactly is your plan, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We wait. There's no point in rushing in to get killed and chasing after them will just get us hunted. They don't know we're here so maybe we can hear their plans and go from there," said Vegeta already planning on being the one to charge Frieza. Not that he'd be able to defeat him at the moment but maybe Frieza would push him the way he pushed Kakarot. 'Then I'd become a Super Saiyan as well,' he thought as he prepared mentally.

They waited outside behind the rocks for what felt like forever according to Bulma, although it had only been 10 minutes. The door to the ship opened slowly revealing at least 30 men, King Cold, and a mechanical Frieza. "Well, someone looks like shit," said Vegeta quietly.

CR Vegeta: "Looks like Kakarot did a number on him after all."

CR Tien: "So that's Frieza huh. I guess he's a lot smaller than I had imagined. Then again so was Vegeta."

"Spread out and have some fun. Be sure to bring me anyone with a significant power level. I want to find those brats who dared to oppose me while on Namek," Frieza ordered.

CR Vegeta: "Ha! Called it!"

"Ew he sounds like someone took a cheese grater to his vocal chords," whispered Bulma feeling a little sick at how mechanical and gravelly Frieza sounded.

Before any of the crew members got too far several were slain, landing back down at Frieza's feet. Up above floated a teenage boy with lavender hair, holding a sword. "Don't just stand there you fools! Get him!" ordered Frieza to his remaining men. Once again, they were all cut down without so much as a fight.

"Who the hell is that kid?" whispered Yamcha.

"He just took down all those men without even breaking a sweat," said Krillin nervously.

"Let's not ignore the fact that he hasn't raised his power level once. I didn't even sense him show up," added Tien.

"Well, maybe you should all pay attention. The kid has been up on the ridge over there for at least 5 minutes," said Vegeta pointing to a higher ridge off to their right.

"But he did come out of nowhere. No one can just show up in an instant like that," mentioned Piccolo in a suspicious tone. He had also noticed the boy but hadn't been able to sense his approach.

'Good, they're all here. Wait...are those cameras?' thought the lavender-haired boy as he glanced over his shoulder to see the Z Warriors hiding behind the rocks. He put away his sword and floated down to the ground.

"Well, well. It seems like someone on this planet is capable of swinging a sword. No matter. Who are you, boy?" asked Frieza feeling skeptical about this kid's abilities. The boy said nothing. Instead, he just stared down Frieza until he got uncomfortable. A trait his mother had always told him he got from his father. "What's this brat's power level?" Frieza demanded from the remaining 3 men that were supposed to guard the ship while the others started the chaos. "It says 3 on the scouter," said an older man with a thick Viking-like mustache. "Hm, so it appears he can either hide his power or the others were simply too weak," commented Frieza.

"It seems you have killed several of my men without breaking a sweat. I assume you are here to join my forces now that you have proven yourself to me?" questioned the overly cocksure tyrant.

"Actually, I came to cut you into hundreds of pieces," said the mysterious boy.

CR Bulma: "Well, at least he has a plan. Which is more than we had."

"As if you could!" screamed Frieza feeling far more irritated by this mysterious boy than he should. "Take this!" Frieza launched his attack, firing several energy blasts at the boy who dares threaten him.

Once the smoke cleared Frieza and the Z Warriors were all in shock. The lavender-haired teenager hadn't moved and had been unaffected by the blasts.

"WHAT?!" shouted Frieza in disbelief.

"Why does this scene look vaguely familiar?" asked Krillin out loud.

"That's because the same thing happened when we attacked Vegeta and Nappa when they first arrived," reminded Piccolo causing Vegeta to smirk at being reminded how weak they were back then.

The boy just continued to stand there as Frieza ordered his remaining men to attack at once. Yet again they were no match for the young boy and were killed before they even took their 3rd steps.

"Is this one an Earthling or one of those monkeys you keep trying to kill?" asked King Cold not at all enthused that he would have to pilot his own ship off the planet.

"I don't know! He seems stronger than both!" replied Frieza jumping up to launch his aerial attack. "Try and dodge this one and you'll destroy the planet! Although, you won't survive if you don't!" He raised up his palm and began to gather energy. Soon he had a large ball formed the size of a meteorite capable of destroying the entire planet if it made it to the ground.

"Oh no! This kid is gonna get us all killed!" shouted Yamcha.

"Keep quiet!" scolded Vegeta. "Or do you WANT him to target us with that thing!" he asked keeping his voice low as to not attract any attention from the battling counterparts.

"Hiyaaaaa!" screeched Frieza as he threw his massive attack on his opponent.

The kid just stood there motionless and unafraid of the blast coming his way. From everyone's perspective, the blast hit dead center over the boy, crushing him into the ground.

"I can't watch!" said Bulma mournfully as she covered her eyes. She didn't know the kid, but he didn't deserve to die like this!

Suddenly, the ball of energy stopped moving completely, much to the Z Warriors relief. Slowly the ball started to come back up as everyone watched. All eyes were glued to the scene as they watched in complete astonishment. Up came a hand into view holding the ball up, then an arm, then...blonde hair? Blonde hair and intense teal eyes made their appearance causing Gohan and Vegeta to reel back.

"He's a Super Saiyan!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" shouted Frieza in terror. "That hair! Those eyes! I could never forget those eyes! But how? There were only 3 little monkeys on the planet Namek and I made sure to kill the rest beforehand! HOW CAN YOU BE A SUPER SAIYAN!"

"HEADS UP FRIEZA!" shouted the boy as he threw the blast back as if it were merely a child's ball.

Frieza dodged the blast and laughed cockily as he exclaimed "Ha! You miss...AAAHHHHHHH!"

The boy had successfully distracted Frieza and launched his own aerial attack bringing the sword down on Frieza's head, splitting him in half. As the two halves began to separate, he quickly diced up the tyrant with ease, keeping his word to cut him into hundreds of pieces. Just to add insult to injury as King Cold watched his son's demise, the boy shot a blast effectively disintegrated the pieces leaving no room for doubt that Frieza was in fact dead.

The warriors stood in shock as they watched the boy turn his attention to King Cold. He walked forward as everyone watched King Cold attempt to bargain with the boy who appeared to be hunting him. Out of nowhere, the kid handed the sword over to Cold only to have to catch the end of the blade before it could be brought down on his own head.

CR Vegeta: "This kid has some major balls just letting people attempt to attack him. I will admit though he seems familiar."

King Cold was taken down without so much as a struggle for the juvenile. He dropped out of his Super Saiyan form and turned to face the Z Warriors. "Hey guys! I'm going to head over to wait for Goku where he should be landing soon. You're all welcome to join me if you like!" he shouted to them as he flew into the air and made his way into a crevasse between two large rock formations. Goku would be landing about a mile out but there was no sense in waiting in the hot sun instead of the shady area he led the others too.

********************Capsule Corporation************

Dr. Briefs stood in the airplane hangar on the back part of Capsule Corp. He was inspecting the damage of the ship Vegeta had landed in and attempting to salvage any parts. Nothing. "Well, at least we know the ship was able to remain intact as it fell from the reentry. Judging by the alert I received this morning; the fuel ran out just before the ship entered the atmosphere. I'd say that Vegeta is sure a mighty fine navigator to adjust his course perfectly to land right on our lawn!" he said to his wife.

"My he's quite the catch! Brave, strong, handsome, AND intelligent! Bulma had better scoop him up before the word gets out," swooned Panchy.

***************The Crevasse**************

Everyone soon joined the lavender hair boy, although most of them were still on their guards. He took down Frieza, his father, and all his men without dragging out the fight to cause damage to the terrain. Whoever this kid was, he meant business.

"So, who the hell are you? And how the fuck did you turn Super Saiyan?" asked Vegeta with a tone of pure fury. How did this kid pull it off at such a young age? He had been working all his life and he still hadn't attained the legendary status. Twice now he's been shown up by lesser warriors. Could it really be that easy?

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that...yet," said the suspicious boy. "I can tell you that I'm 16 and I know of all of you."

"Hey, that's a Capsule Corp jacket. Do you work for my company or something?" asked Bulma admiring his stylish, cropped jacket. 'I've got a great outfit to go with that jacket. I need to get one asap!' she thought to herself.

"Not exactly," he replied.

"So, how do you know my dad?" asked Gohan feeling at ease with the teenager twice his size. He'd never met him before, but he felt good vibes coming from the guy. Like they could be best friends if his mom wouldn't mind him training with the older boy once in a while.

"Well, I don't actually know HIM as much as I know OF him," he tried to explain. "I can't get into too much detail about myself. I just have to make sure I deliver some information as well as a few items to Goku when he gets here. I didn't know Frieza was going to show up, but I couldn't risk him getting in the way."

"In the way of what exactly?" chimed in Piccolo trying to give the kid the benefit of the doubt.

"Of my meeting Goku. Don't worry I don't have any malicious intent or anything. I just have to make sure I talk to him," said the boy. 'This isn't going to be an easy hour-long wait if they keep asking all these questions,' he thought to himself.

"So, Vegeta and Gohan think that form you took was that of a Super Saiyan. Is that true? Are you a Saiyan as well?" asked Tien eyeballing the boy up and down.

"Don't be ridiculous! Whoever heard of a Saiyan with purple hair!" shouted Vegeta. "At least not a full-blooded Saiyan," he finished with a suspicious tone. 'Shit,' he said mentally.

"Well, I promise I'll be able to give you more information later. I really need to talk to Goku before anything else," he said trying his best not to pay any mind to Vegeta's penetrating gaze. 'He's much more aggressive than mom said he would be,' he mentally berated his mother for her mild warning.

Yamcha finally walked up and put a hand out for a shake. "Well, I'm not gonna ask too many questions. You took out Frieza and all his men for us. I know I'm grateful," he said as the teen shook his hand.

"Don't mention it," he responded.

************1 hour later************

"Oh my God, this is so long and forever taking!" complained Bulma for the thousandth time. She didn't even have a notebook to work out formulas while she waited. She was mentally dying of complete boredom!

"Will you shut up! Complaining isn't going to make time go faster, it's just getting on my nerves!" grouched Vegeta.

"Hey, don't tell Bulma to shut up, you asshole!" shouted Yamcha.

"Well, if she wants to speed up time so bad maybe she should build a time machine, so I don't have to hear her whine!" yelled back Vegeta. He couldn't help but notice the teenager suddenly look around a bit nervous. "And just what the hell are you staring at boy?" he asked turning his attention to the boy.

"Um...uh...nothing. I... ahem... like your shirt?" said the boy trying not to bring more attention to himself after the mention of a time machine.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. It would look great with your hair," replied Vegeta in a snarky manner. 'Something isn't adding up here,' he thought as he paid closer attention to the boy and noted similarities between him and the woman. 'FUCK!' he thought, making a rather presumptuous conclusion.

CR Vegeta: "I think I know who this kid is."

Producer: "Are you going to tell us?"

CR Vegeta: "Hahaha where would the fun be in that? This is just more entertaining for me!"

The teenage boy noticed Vegeta's gaze coasting back and forth between him and Bulma. 'SHIT!' he thought as he realized Vegeta was trying to figure him out. "Well, Goku should be landing any minute about a mile to the East. We should head that way to meet him," he said while standing and getting ready to take off. He needed Vegeta distracted long enough so he could get away without a confrontation.

They traveled for half a mile when they saw the space pod land. They all rushed over completely overjoyed that they were finally going to get to see Goku after a little over a year. They all landed on the outer edge of the crater the space pod had created. Yamcha set Bulma down before her feet were on the ground causing her to lose her balance and fall right in front of Vegeta. "You jerk, why didn't you catch me?" she snapped.

"Because I wanted to see you fall on your ass," responded Vegeta playfully, earning an intense glare from Yamcha as he stepped in to move Bulma to his other side. Vegeta just shook his head and chuckled. Messing with these two was just far too easy.

The door to the space pod slowly lowered to reveal its lone occupant. They all gasped at the man making his way out.

...TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next Chapter/Episode. I didn't get a chance to do my usual double check of quality and grammar so sorry in advance for any eyesores you might find :P


	5. Get Ready! Get Set! TRAIN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is home and gets very grave news. Now the warriors make haste to prepare for the battle that could alter the future. Training regimens begin and perhaps even more drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from them. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows. 
> 
> Trying my best to set up the drama plots so I apologize if this chapter is a bit long. Edit: I thought it was long but the word count is less than Chapter 1 lol oops
> 
> Oh look, lemons! Time for some lemonade!

*****************

Previously on Z Warriors.....The warriors gathered as they sensed the planet was in grave danger. None other than Frieza had arrived to exact revenge on all who opposed him. A mysterious teenager appears and turns Super Saiyan to defeat Frieza, his father, and their men. What does this young man have to say to Goku? Could Goku really be coming home? Find out today on.... Z Warriors! 

*Intro song plays* 

******Goku's Landing Site******

The door to the space pod slowly lowered to reveal its lone occupant. They all gasped at the man making his way out.

Gohan jumped into the crater and almost tackled Goku. "Daddy! I missed you so much!" 

"What the fuck are you wearing, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta seemingly trying to hold back laughter. Goku was wearing brown pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, some sort of toga-like armor to cover his chest, and a frilly collar that Emperor Pilaf would envy. 

"Huh? You're asking me? What are YOU wearing?" Goku stared at Vegeta in his bright pink shirt and bright yellow pants. 

"The blue haired wench bought me some new clothes. The shirt suits me don't you think?" explained Vegeta making sure to show off the 'Badman' on the back of his shirt before asking his opinion. 

Bulma rolled her eyes along with Yamcha as they witnessed the 2 Saiyans banter about clothes.

CR Bulma:" I really didn't think I'd ever hear two warriors talk about clothes but here they are ignoring everyone over their outfits. Vegeta is enjoying his far more than he was earlier, too. I'm going to have to rethink my punishment." 

"Um hello? If we're going to stand here and talk about outfits it's only fair that we start talking about mine next" interrupted Bulma finally getting Goku's attention. 

"Oh hey Bulma! What did you do to your hair? Did you get electrocuted again?" asked Goku honestly. Well it wouldn't be the first time Bulma had given herself a shock. 

"NO! I GOT A PERM YOU JERK!!" shouted Bulma as Vegeta erupted into a fit of laughter. Even he hadn't been brave enough to make a comment on that blasted afro.

"Oh! Well it looks great! But, hey guys what's with all the cameras?" asked Goku taking in the sight of all the people who were waiting for him. 

"Goku! I'm so glad to see you, buddy!" exclaimed Krillin as he finally got out of his daze. He had been rubbing his eyes and wondering if he best friend really had returned. 

"Hey Krillin!" shouted Goku as he finally made his way out of the crater to greet everyone. 

"We'll explain the cameras later. Right now we have someone here who needs to speak with you, and we're all a bit curious how you two know each other." Piccolo wasn't about to let everyone forget about the lavender haired teen that was still very much a mystery. 

"Really? Who?" inquired Goku as he looked around at the cameramen and the young boy who were the only people he didn't know. 

"I actually mentioned earlier that I've never met you but I know a lot about you" responded the boy suddenly feeling a bit shy. This was him. The man that could save his future and the moment that could change it all. 

"Yeah Namek, pay attention" teased Vegeta turning to Piccolo. 

"Are you making it a mission to be just as annoying as your shirt?" retorted Piccolo. 

"Yes" stated Vegeta with a grin. 

Piccolo rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyway, the boy said he had something important to discuss with you and hasn't told us who he is yet. He even took out Frieza and his men so they wouldn't get in the way of your meeting." 

"Oh, so you're that huge power level I sensed! Frieza's ship passed me a while back. I was about to show up when I felt a huge power spike take him out!" replied Goku. 

"What do you mean you 'were about to show up'?" inquired Tien. 

"I learned a new technique from the people of whose planet I landed on after my fight with Frieza. I jumped into a space pod before the planet exploded and just started pushing buttons until it took off. They nursed me back to health and gave me these clothes. They didn't seem to mind that I asked to train there for while and offered to show me 'Instant Transmission'. It took me almost the whole year to learn it. The whole time I was just trying to get my Super Saiyan form under control" explained Goku to his shocked friends. All eyes were on him and mouths agape as they tried to process the information. 

"What is instant transmission?" asked Yamcha finding his voice once again. 

"I'm sure it is as the name implies. A technique that allows him to transmit himself from one place to another in an instant" mocked Vegeta in sarcastic tone. 

"Oh will you just shut the hell up already!" shouted Yamcha almost in Vegeta's face. 

"Why don't you make me!" snapped Vegeta holding up a fist and barring his teeth. 

CR Vegeta: "It didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would to push him enough to want to fight" 

"Hey, come on guys. Don't you want me to show you?" stepped in Goku rather excited to show off his cool new technique. Both men stepped away with a huff as Goku continued to explain what he had to do first. "So I can't just transmit to anywhere. I have to first find an energy source. Let's see.... I know! I'll go see Master Roshi!" 

Goku held up two fingers to his forehead once he located the energy signal he needed. "Be back in a flash!" he said and quickly disappeared. 

******Kame House******

Master Roshi had just put in a new video and grabbed his drink. "This is the best way any old man can spend a retirement!" he laughed as the bouncing females appeared on the screen. 

He was taking a sip of his cold beer when suddenly Goku stood in front of him. Roshi coughed and spit beer everywhere and in the process lost his shades. Even the cameraman jumped nearly to the ceiling at the unexpected visit. 

Master Roshi regained control over himself and noticed that Goku was nowhere to be found and neither were his shades. "Am I going crazy or did the ghost of Goku suddenly appear?!" he asked the cameraman who was now holding his chest in an attempt to calm himself. 

"No you definitely saw someone and he was gone as quick as he appeared!" said the cameraman wiping sweat off his forehead. 

"Well I guess now I have a mess to clean" complained Roshi as he got up to clean his spilled beer. It was his last one too! 

******The Landing Site******

Goku disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds. "You guys like the shades? I got them for a steal!" he laughed showing everyone Master Roshi's signature shades. 

"Goku, that was incredible!" shouted Krillin in pure excitement. "I bet you probably gave Master Roshi a heart attack" he added as he laughed. Roshi wasn't in danger of dying and they all knew it. The man was older than dirt! If time couldn't kill him then a little scare was nothing. 

Everyone had a quick laugh before being interrupted by the teenager waiting patiently for his return. "That's great and all but I really need to talk to you. I'm sort of pressed for time." 

"Oh yeah, sure. What's up?" asked Goku handing the shades to Gohan who quickly put them on and gave everyone a peace sign. 

"Uh...well this kind of needs to be for your ears only. It's very important that you listen without distraction or added comments" explained the boy as he quickly gave a glance to Vegeta. If there was one person who didn't need to know right now, it was him. 

"What exactly are you trying to hide, boy?" Vegeta noticed the glance and knew it was either something that affected him or he was purposely being left out because of his teasing. Either way he was becoming irritated. No one hides secrets The Prince of all Saiyans, especially a Saiyan (or half-breed he presumed?). 

"Hey it's OK. We can talk over there" placated Goku as he pointed to the other side of the crater. It was far enough away that he knew Vegeta couldn't hear with his higher Saiyan hearing. 

"Thanks" said the boy as they made their way over to the other side. He looked back to find everyone watching and talking among themselves. 'I'm going to have to leave before anyone can stop me. Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to keep the secrets much longer' he thought as he finally found himself face to face with Earth's infamous savior. 

"Before I get down to business do you mind if I ask to see your Super Saiyan form? It's been a very long time since I've seen another Super Saiyan" asked the boy. 

"Sure, but only if you power up too. It won't be fun if I don't get to try it out on someone" said Goku far too excited to see this kids power. 

"OK, but we can't spar or anything. I really am pressed for time. How about I give you a few swipes with my sword? I'm sure you'd be able to dodge that!" Now he was getting a little excited. 'Focus Trunks, you can't stay too long' he mentally reminded himself. 

Without further warning both warriors powered up to their Super Saiyan forms. The teenager unsheathed his sword and began to attack Goku, much to everyone's horror. Only Goku didn't dodge. He instead held up a single finger and blocked every hit from the sharp sword as if it was simply a toy. The same sword that split Frieza in half with ease.

Everyone gasped. "So that's the power of a Super Saiyan?" asked Tien with his eyes wide. 

"No way! That's intense!" shouted Yamcha. 

Vegeta ground his teeth as he watched from the sidelines. 'Tch! Just talk already!' he mentally growled. 

Across the crater the lavender haired boy stopped his attack and tossed his sword into the air. He dropped his Super Saiyan form and leaned to the side just enough for his sword to fall back into place on his back. 

"STOP SHOWING OFF AND TALK ALREADY! WE DON"T HAVE ALL DAY!" yelled Vegeta from the other side of the crater.

...............

"Hmpf! I take it you're jealous you're the only Saiyan that can't go Super?" asked Yamcha dryly.

"Technically, Kakarot's brat can't do it either so I'm not the only one; and purple wonder over there never said he was a Saiyan. We are just assuming he is because none of us have ever seen a Super Human before." Vegeta was getting tired of waiting to find out about that kid. He seemed familiar and in his mind he had a very strong conclusion as to who that boy was, but he needed more evidence.

"Yeah right! And what exactly would you consider us? We are the elite when it comes to humans!" retorted Tien.

"I guess you are all just freaks" grinned Vegeta. "A Super Saiyan is a legendary status among Saiyans. All Saiyans can fly, perform energy attacks, and fight with natural ease. Humans are not capable of such things making you all the oddballs of this planets."

"So you're calling me a freak?!" shouted Tien now irate.

CR Tien: "How dare he belittle our abilities! We may not be up to his level yet but I would think we would be considered legendary among our own race for what we are capable of. If the entire planet began training like us then, sure, we'd be just like the Saiyans. But we aren't like them and I'm proud of that!"

"You're the one with three eyes!" shouted back Vegeta.

Much to everyone's discomfort, Bulma was doing her best to hold back laughter. "Come on, Bulma, don't encourage him!" hissed Yamcha also offended at Vegeta's statements.

"I can't help it! He's on a roll today!" laughed back Bulma as Yamcha and Tien grit their teeth. 

"Will you all shut up! They've started talking and it looks like Goku is shocked" grouched Piccolo getting everyone's attention back to the other side of the crater. He wasn't worried about Goku's shocked state as much as his inability to hear clearly.

"Why does my dad look freaked out?" asked Gohan

"I don't know but something tells me this can't be good" responded Krillin.

......................

"He's right" said Goku seriously. "That was fun and all but who are you and why is it so important we talk alone?"

The boy took a deep breath, 'here it goes' he mentally prepared. "My name is Trunks and I come from the future. 18 Years in the future; and I've traveled back in time to give you a warning. In 3 years there will be an attack approximately 10 miles to the south of East City. There will be 2 androids, one female with blonde hair and blue eyes and one male with black hair and blue eyes. They are very dangerous. They have destroyed most of the Earth, transforming it into a wasteland. In fact I'm the only fighter left in my time. Everyone else has died trying to fight them. First was Yamcha and Krillin; then Tien and Chiaotzu; then Piccolo a few months after all of them; the last to fall was Vegeta. Gohan and my mom were the only survivors and they took me into hiding. Gohan tried his best to train me but he died when I was 12. He died protecting me because I was too weak."

Trunks paused to allow the information to fully seep into Goku's head. He had noticed the shocked expression across his face once he mentioned that everyone would die in the future, save Gohan, himself, and his mother. He knew the question burning in Goku's mind and decided he'd let him ask when he was ready to continue. 

"Wait. You said everyone dies but you didn't mention me. Where am I in all of this?" asked Goku cautiously. 

"You didn't live to see the attack. You died of heart virus the year before it happened. Since it was considered a natural cause of death, the dragonballs couldn't bring you back" explained Trunks. 

"Did anyone see about going to the new planet the Namekians moved to and borrowing theirs?" asked Goku in a slight panic. 'I can't die! Not when everyone needs me!' he thought. 

"As far as I know, no one knew where the new Namek was. And after Piccolo died the dragonballs disappeared so there was no hope in bringing anyone back" answered Trunks a bit down from having to relive his damaged past. 

"But that's why I'm here!" reminded Trunks trying to break the slight depression that now weighed over the 2 warriors. "There is no cure for the heart disease that kills you now, but my mother is a genius and created it just for you. Here, there's enough in this capsule to save you 5x over! Just don't forget to take it as soon as you start feeling symptoms like chest pain and labored breathing. The sooner you take it as the symptoms appear the sooner you get cured." He handed him the capsule and Goku put in his pocket for the time being. 

"Thanks! If those androids are as strong as you say I definitely don't want to miss out on that fight!" exclaimed Goku getting pumped up. 

"Right. Well don't forget to take the medicine as I instructed. As for everyone else, they all get a chance to prepare and train so you all can change the future. I only need to ask one favor of you before I leave" said Trunks. 

"Sure! I think I owe you a big one after all the help you just gave us" smiled Goku in his signature way. 

"Please keep my name and as much of this information to yourself as you can" said Trunks in a very serious tone. 

"Huh, how come?" asked Goku. He then suddenly remembered the boy mention his mother being a genius. "Wait a sec. You said your mother is a genius right? Well the only genius I know that Gohan would most likely save is Bulma. Heck, she's probably smart enough to build a time machine too" said Goku putting 2 and 2 together. 

"You're right. Bulma is my mother" confirmed Trunks

"BULMA IS YOUR MOTHER!" shouted Goku as if he didn't just make that revelation moments before. 

"Shhhhh! Please keep it down! That's why my identity needs to stay a secret! I don't exist yet and I won't if everyone finds out!" hushed Trunks 

"What do you mean? I'm sure Bulma would be happy to have a baby" wondered Goku

"Well she was but.....you see.....I'm only half human....sooooo" stuttered Trunks as he hoped Goku would remember he turned Super Saiyan earlier. 

"..........YOU'RE A SAIYAN!" Goku once again shouted as he made another connection. 

Trunks sighed. His mother had told him Goku had a major head injury from early in his childhood but he hadn't known how severe. This conversation would have been faster if he had just explained everything in detail from the beginning. 

"Shhh! Yes I am a half-Saiyan. Which means only 1 of 2 men on this planet could possibly be my father" began Trunks

"Please tell me it's not me....." interrupted Goku

Trunks looked at Goku with a startled look on his face. 'Is he serious?' he thought

"Uh...no. My father is...." answered Trunks

"Cause Chi-Chi would kill me..." Goku interrupted again.

... "over there" Trunks said as he pointed behind Goku finally finishing his sentence. 

Goku fell over from the complete shock. "WHAT!" he screamed. 

Trunks took in a deep breath. This had gone on long enough. "Look. Vegeta is my father. And as of right now my mother is still with Yamcha. I don't know the details in how they separated or how my parents got together, but I DO know that if everyone knew who I was and where I came from then they would be sure to ruin the relationship before it starts. My mom asked me to keep my identity secret from anyone that could ruin my chance of existence. Please Goku, you can't let them know who I am. If that happens then I might not be born!" 

"Yeah OK I can see how this information could start drama but I just have one question. If we beat the androids in 3 years, will it really fix your future?" asked Goku 

"To be perfectly honest, I don't think so. There's a chance but the time machine probably just pushed me into a different time line. If anything my future won't be affected at all, but that's not the point. If I'm saving all of you from that future then it's still worth it. My mom was clear that in any case, my life should be given. I'm all she has now so I think she wants me, even a different me, to have a chance at a better life than living in constant fear" explained Trunks trying his best not to show the tears that were building. He hadn't thought about the importance of his mother's request. Now it finally hit him and he hoped this trip would prove successful. 

"Don't worry Trunks. Your secret is safe and so is the Earth. 3 years of everyone training will mean those androids don't stand a chance!" exclaimed Goku. 

"Alright! Well I need to get back to my time, but I will be back in 3 years so I can help in any way I can! Thanks Goku!" Trunks flew off behind some rock formations nearby to his time machine while Goku began to ponder how he would explain all of this to everyone while keeping the secret.

"Hmmm. How am I supposed to tell everyone without telling them everything?" Goku wondered out loud. He walked over to the other side of the crater taking his sweet time as he mulled over the tiny details. When he finally got to the other side he was greeted by curious stares. 

"Uh.... H-hey guys......what's up?" he asked dumbly. 

"What do you mean 'what's up?'. What was all that about?" asked Bulma

"Yeah Goku, who was that kid?" inquired Tien. 

"Uhhhhhh....well you see.....it's kinda complicated" responded Goku nervously. 

Off in the distance where the boy disappeared now hovered a strange air craft no one had ever seen. The boy looked over everyone and waved as his vehicle suddenly disappeared from sight in a flash. 

"What the hell was that? What was he driving? Some kind of ship?" asked Bulma far more curious about the technology than the boy. 

"It was a time machine" stated Piccolo. 

"Come on Piccolo, there's no such thing as time machines.....are there?" wondered Krillin. 

"Not yet there aren't" responded Piccolo. Goku was suddenly too quiet and not giving any answers. 

"Is that true, Goku? Was that kid from the future?" asked Yamcha. 

"Dad?" asked Gohan as he noticed the intense contemplation over his father's features. He looked like he was about to shoot steam out of his ears with as hard as he was thinking!

"Yes" was all Goku said as he brought up I finger to his chin to think more on the situation. 

"What did that kid do, ask you riddle? You look like you might explode from pure thought!" said Vegeta. No one had ever seen Goku think this hard. 

"Well if you're not going to tell everyone, I will" said Piccolo drawing everyone's attention. "What he said affects all of our futures and we all deserve to know."

"Wait! Piccolo you can't! I didn't know you could hear us!" shouted Goku in a panic. 

"Don't worry I'll keep in brief and to the point" continued Piccolo. "In 3 years there will be 2 androids that will attack 10 miles south of East City. A male with black hair and a female with blonde hair, both with blue eyes. During the time from when the attack starts to the boy's current time, they have not been stopped. We all die facing these androids except Bulma. She escapes with Gohan and that kid to safety but Gohan eventually dies too. Bulma made the time machine to send back the warning as well as medicine for Goku. He dies from a heart virus before the attacks even begin. We now have the advantage of catching these things by surprise AND training to face them. We have the advantage" explained Piccolo. 

"Wait just a minute. So.... I build the time machine, which is awesome, but who was that kid and am I still alive in the future?" asked Bulma. "His acquaintance with me explains the Capsule Corp merchandise, but did he even mention when we meet him or how far into the future he comes from?"

"He didn't say. He did say you were the one to also make the medicine for Goku's heart virus" answered Piccolo. 

"Oh that's right! Thanks a lot Bulma!" said Goku giving Bulma his best smile. 

"Uh... You're welcome?" Bulma wasn't sure if she should be talking credit for her future self's actions. 'Oh well, it's a thanks in advance I guess' she thought. 

"Hmpf, that boy is such a liar. He said he was pressed for time but left in a TIME MACHINE. Either he's not aware of how that works or the time machine was poorly made" commented Vegeta. 

"EXCUSE ME? That machine looked like it was perfectly designed from what I could see! So I'm sure he was pressed for getting the hell away from you!" screamed Bulma. 

"I'm actually pretty sure you're right" said Vegeta leaving Bulma dumbfounded. "I think I might actually know who that kid is, and if I'm not mistaken he WAS avoiding me."

"Vegeta, you can't possibly know him if he dooooooeeessss.....didn't stay to chat with you" Goku had to correct himself at the site of Piccolo's glare. 'Oops! Almost didn't catch myself' he thought now trying to avoid Vegeta's curious look. He once again noticed the cameras and decided to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! Are you guys gonna tell me about the cameras now?" asked Goku trying to further inspect the technology being aimed at him. 

"Well Chi-Chi and I decided it would be great to film a reality show. We gathered quite the fan base after the Saiyan attack and now everyone will get to watch as we go against the androids too!" explained Bulma. 

"Hmmm I'm not sure I'm OK with this" stated Goku nervously. Having the world watch him train would be weird but living up to certain expectations would be much more of a concern. 

"They offered me round the clock food service with personal chefs. I'm sure the same will apply to you as well" mentioned Vegeta. 

"Alright! I've been craving some good food! I better get home, no one cooks better than Chi-Chi but I won't complain if it's good! Let's get going, Gohan! Bye everybody! Take care of the baby Bulma!" Goku shouted as he took off into the air with Gohan not far behind. 

"Bulma, why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" asked Krillin. 

"I'm not. I don't know what he's talking about" said Bulma more confused than anyone. 

"Well I'm going to head out and start my training. Any of you are welcome to come find me for a beating when you think you can handle it" mentioned Vegeta. "By the way Tri-Eyes, you turned your back on me 3 times since you first arrived. You left yourself wide open for attack for someone who doesn't trust me" he followed with a laugh as he took into the sky. 

"I did no such thing!" called Tien trying to recall the days events. 'Did I?' he wondered. 

"Don't let him get to you, Tien. He's just trying to throw you off guard" said Krillin. 

"Well Bulma, I think Goku meant we should finally start a family" blushed Yamcha. 

"How do you expect to do that when you run off for a week?!" reminded Bulma. "Yeah don't think I've forgotten about that or that you're off the hook!" 

"But Bulma, we only have 3 years until the androids! What if history repeats itself? Are you really going to stay mad with that weighing over our heads?" asked Yamcha. 

"Weren't you listening? I live either way, and if you want to live AND start a family then I suggest you start training and act like a better boyfriend!" reprimanded Bulma. Like this should suddenly mean he can get away with such things! 

Bulma grabbed her airbus capsule and hopped in with the cameramen in tow." I'll see you back at Capsule Corp. Try to get your explanation ready for when you get there!" she shouted over the sound of the engine as she took off. 

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm still in trouble!" grouched Yamcha. 

"Well I guess now is a good time to make amends and work on your relationship. We only have 3 years so you'd better work fast" encouraged Krillin. 

"Do you really think now is a good time to start a family? Our futures are so uncertain and what's worse is we know about it. Worst case scenario Bulma becomes a single mother or dies protecting a child" said Tien. 

"You're right but there's also a chance we'll win and that's worth trying for" said Yamcha more positive and determined than ever to make things right. "I have to get going. I'd better start sooner than later!" 

"Yeah I need to tell Master Roshi about all this" mentioned Krillin. 

"And I have to tell Chiaotzu as well" agreed Tien. 

All 3 friends looked around and hadn't even noticed when Piccolo left. They all waved to each other as they took off in different directions. 

******Mount Paozu******

"Goku! Is that really you!?" screamed Chi-Chi as she ran towards her husband from the clothesline. 

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted as he scooped her up into his arms after landing. 

"Oh Goku, I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Chi-Chi as her eyes began to swell with tears. She was refusing to let go of his shoulders as she squeezed him half to death. 

"Chi-Chi" Goku laughed with a slight blush on his cheeks, "you would have crushed me to death if I wasn't a Saiyan." He smiled at his wife as he caressed her cheek. "I missed you too."

Now Chi-Chi was blushing as she remembered that they weren't alone and being watched by millions of viewers. "Come inside, I'm sure you're starving after your long journey" said Chi-Chi taking in the sight of Goku's strange clothes. "I'm sure you'd also like to change out of those too."

"I sure am!" Goku grinned as he never took his gaze off Chi-Chi. He really was hungry but not just for food. It had been over 2 years since he had been intimate with his wife. 'Wow, does she smell great!' he thought as he followed close behind. 

Gohan was following his parents completely oblivious to the way his father was looking at his mother. "Hey dad? Should we ask mom if I can train for the androids too?" he whispered not trying to upset his mother. No need to ruin her day after finally reuniting with her husband. 

Goku turned and stopped before entering the house so he could respond without Chi-Chi hearing what they were talking about. "We'll fill her in later, Gohan. I know we need to start training soon but resting is just as important. After such a long trip in the cramped space pod, some good food and company would really help me out. I've missed an entire year with you, it's only fair you fill me in. I'm also looking forward to sleeping in a comfy bed" Goku explained with his signature smile.

"Right! Well not much has happened since the Namekians and Vegeta had left but before that...." Gohan went on and on telling Goku of what he had missed out. 

******Capsule Corp*******

"I NEED a training facility! How am I expected to reach Super Saiyan without pushing myself to the limit?" complained Vegeta. It hadn't taken him long to get back to Capsule Corp and find Dr. Briefs. He was even generous enough to explain the situation before demanding equipment.

"Hmmmm.....well we do seem to be in a pickle. How about we upgrade one of the Capsule ships we built? They already have the gravity replicators installed and we could tweek them to allow you to increase the gravity. We used similar technology for when Goku went to Namek but we hadn't installed the programming in any of the other ships, too time consuming" explained Dr. Briefs.

"And how long is 'too time consuming'?" asked Vegeta not yet wanting to lose his patience. He could sense that the woman was closing in on their location and was waiting to unleash on her.

"Well the software would be simple enough but it could take a few days if we didn't install the proper processors to run the files that operate the artificial gravity fluctuations. The current materials the ship is made of can only withstand 100x Earths gravity. Which shouldn't be a problem unless you want more power of course" ponder Dr. Briefs out loud.

"What about other equipment? Perhaps some targets or drones similar to Bulma's, although they would need to be much more powerful" inquired Vegeta.

"Oh yes! That reminds me, how much can your armor withstand in terms of energy?"asked Dr. Briefs

"What? My armor?" Vegeta asked relatively confused as Bulma finally made her way into the lab.

"Ah! Bulma, so nice of you to join us. I was just asking Vegeta how much power his armor could withstand. He's asked for training equipment and I think now would be a perfect time to study his armor. If you don't mind I'd like for you to set up the gravity software in the spare ship for the gravity training. " said Dr. Briefs filling in his daughter.

"What do you mean 'he asked'? Like he asked for help politely?" teased Bulma.

"Hpmf! You wish" said Vegeta crossing his arms over his chest.

"Figures, but if we're talking equipment here I wouldn't mind studying your armor. The material would be great for my drone and to redesign the Capsule ships! If it can be replicated, that is." Bulma was mentally lost in the possibilities the material could be used for and hadn't noticed Yamcha walk in and stand behind her.

'Now its time to start my revenge' he mentally plotted. He had plans, BIG plans, for the little woman and her damn sense of style. 'Phase one: show interest in being alone.'

"If you can't replicate the armor I'm sure I could take you to the planet where it's made. It would be a 3 month journey round trip in your Capsule ship, although Kakarot's space pod from the landing site would cut that time in half" stated Vegeta. 

"Really! What types of other things are made on that planet?" asked Bulma rather excited.

CR Vegeta: "The woman is easily enticed with technology. Luring her into a trap would be simple if you mentioned a computer" 

"Bulma, you can't seriously be considering going into space with him are you? He'd probably leave you there or sell you into slavery!" yelled Yamcha.

"Now why would I do that?" defended Vegeta. "She is more useful to me as a scientist than as a whore. Shame on you for thinking your woman would deserve such a fate!"

"Yeah! What the fuck, Yamcha!" Bulma shouted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"W-What? I didn't say you deserved that! I said he'd probably do it?" Yamcha waved his hands in front of him .

CR Yamcha: "What the fuck just happened! How did he get her to believe him like that? I would never think anyone deserves to be enslaved!"

CR Vegeta: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" *Falls on the floor because he can't breathe*

"I'm angry you would even suggest Vegeta would do something that horrible! I mean I know I'm gorgeous but I'm much more brain than beauty!" Bulma was now getting a bit more angry. He had the nerve to think that her mind meant less to a man than her body? How dare he?! 

"Bulma, that's exactly what Vegeta would do! He's a murderer and a destroyer of planets! Why would you think that slavery was beneath him?" asked Yamcha.

"Because Vegeta WAS a slave! Don't you remember what Frieza did? He destroyed his planet and enslaved the remaining Saiyans except for Goku! Or do you just refuse to acknowledge that some of Vegeta's past wasn't of his own free will?" Bulma defended.

CR Bulma: "I've had enough! All day with this shit! Constantly picking at Vegeta and falling into his verbal traps! I'm tired of the arguing and tired of having to step in and stop them before it escalates to a brutal ass-kicking! Yamcha is strong by human standards but NOT Saiyan standards!"

CR Vegeta: "Not sure why she's defending me but I'm going to stand by and watch the fireworks"

"His free will or not that bastard enjoyed all of it!" Yamcha shouted pointing to Vegeta.

"Oh so you suddenly know him so well?" questioned Bulma.

"Are you saying you do? What the hell have you two been doing while I was dead? Space Kamasutra?" asked Yamcha

CR Bulma: "Space Kamasutra? Really Yamcha?" 

Vegeta leaned close to Dr. Briefs and whispered, "What the hell is Kamasutra?"

Dr. Briefs grabbed his handkerchief for fear of a bloody nose and explained, "Its an ancient Indian Hindu text that is widely considered to be the standard work on human sexual behavior. The books now contain hundreds of different sexual positions."

Vegeta allowed an sinister smirk to grace his features. "How interesting" he said not having heard parts of Bulma's argument on his behalf.

"Well! As great as it is to hear two love birds at each others throats, I think we need to press the issue of my training equipment" reminded Vegeta interrupting the arguing pair. "Or did you two forget about the androids threatening us in 3 years?"

"Why should Bulma give YOU training equipment?" soured out Yamcha

"Because I'm not a Super Saiyan yet and if you were paying any attention you'd know that the purple haired wonder couldn't even defeat them, and he IS a Super Saiyan! I have a lot of ground cover if you idiots want my help" reminded Vegeta.

"We don't need your help! Future Bulma made sure Goku would live through his heart virus!" yelled Yamcha.

"Shut up Yamcha! We need everyone's help! We can't put all the weight on Goku's shoulders!" yelled back Bulma

"He defeated Vegeta and I'm sure he could take these androids too!" mentioned Yamcha

"He had help with Vegeta and you know it! If that's what we have to look forward to than he WILL need Vegeta's help!" retorted Bulma.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET STARTED ON MY TRAINING EQUIPMENT! As much as I enjoy watching a relationship fail, I have other priorities. Now do you want to study my armor or not!" Vegeta interfered. 

CR Vegeta: "Enough is enough. I've had my fun, now they can go argue on their own time"

"Yes Vegeta, I'll look at your armor now if you'll get it for me. In the mean time I'll get the gravity software installed so you can start some kind of training." Bulma turned back to Yamcha. "AND YOU! We need to have a very long conversation tonight and I won't have you avoiding it any longer" she warned as Yamcha began to sweat. 

"Alright Bulma" he answered in a softer tone. He was just realizing how much more trouble he was getting himself into after Bulma had warned him not to fall prey to Vegeta's antics.

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do" said Bulma making her way to her private lab in the basement to get her spare Capsule ship.

Vegeta bumped Yamcha's shoulder as he passed him on the way out as well. Yamcha was on the verge of saying something nasty when Dr. Briefs cleared his throat and shook his head no. Yamcha took the hint that Bulma would only become more furious if he continued now. He instead decided to head to his room and change into his training gear. No sense in not letting off some steam.

*******Kame House*******

Krillin was on the beach focusing on some energy attacks and explaining to Master Roshi the days events. Gohan had handed the shades over to Krillin before he left so at least Master Roshi was whole again.

"So, this is going to be one hell of a battle if a Super Saiyan can't win" stated Master Roshi.

"Yeah, and what's worse is knowing that death is in the near future. Luckily we all have time to train and avoid that future" said Krillin

"Yes, and maybe Goku can teach me that nifty Instant Transmission! Visiting Bulma would be easier and maybe I'd pop in at just the right time for a shower" drooled Master Roshi.

Krillin had look of discontent as he rolled his eyes. "Classic Master Roshi" was all he said under his breath.

******Somewhere In The Himalayas******

Piccolo was starting some intense weather training. Nothing like cold temperature and high winds to boost your stamina by forcing you to survive. He sat in meditation on the peak of a high mountain and focused his energy on forming a shield. If he could create a layer of Ki and keep it wrapped around him then he'd be able to focus on his attacks landing rather than how many he would have to defend against. He refused to be left behind in terms of power and certainly refused to die at the hands of a machine.

******The Sahara Desert******

Tien had gone to his hideout and warned Chiaotzu of the upcoming threat. Chiaotzu agreed to help Tien train as much as he could but the power level needed to fight alongside everyone was beyond his ability. He had made peace with now being on the sidelines and opted to help in other ways. Tien was busy working on his warm ups while Chiaotzu prepared a large sand dune to be used as target practice. Tien's goal was to adjust his Tri-beam attack to use less of his life force and more of plain Ki energy. Using an attack that weakened you and drained you of your life was far less useful to any warrior than an attack that just used energy. It was his most powerful attack and dying for it was not an option. '3 years. I only have 3 years' he mentally reminded as he continued his warm-ups.

******Mount Paozu******

Goku had just showered and changed before finally getting to eat some of his wife's home-cooking. He rubbed his belly as the cameramen stared in awe. How can one person eat enough to feed 10? 

"So Bulma mentioned this reality show was partly your idea?" asked Goku as Chi-Chi began to clear the table.

"Yes. I know its.....different, but I thought it was going to be a great way for us to make money while you still get to train. It's not all bad though. We are going to have a couple of full-time chefs setting up a Capsule house next door so you can have food any time you want and I'll have some free time for other things. You can always walk into a room and close the door if you don't want to be on camera anymore. Everyone here has been very nice and respectful of our space" explained Chi-Chi.

"Yeah and now we all will get recognition for the battles we fight! I heard there was someone taking credit for something you did as a kid and that's not right" mentioned Gohan.

"Oh I'm not worried too much about recognition" laughed Goku. "I'm more interested in making you guys happy......and the 24 hour buffet." They all burst into laughter at the very obvious part of the contract that caught his interest.

"Well Goku, part of it is also doing confessionals" reminded Chi-Chi.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Goku with a confused look.

"Well we have a special room set up with a camera and you just go in and make comments or talk about things that happened. The producer will help you through it and ask you questions if you don't know what to say. You will have to film an introduction video like the rest of us did though" explained Chi-Chi. "You'll need to sign the contract first."

"OK, I can do that if you really want me to" said Goku smiling at he beautiful wife.

It didn't take long for the producers to get the contract signed and have Goku set up for his introduction. Luckily Goku wasn't the shy type so talking to a bunch of strangers was no big deal in his book.

******Goku's Introduction******

"Hi! I'm Son Goku and I'm a Saiyan. I was sent to Earth to destroy it according to what my brother told me, but I hit my head as a baby shortly after I arrived so I lost all memory of my mission and as a result I'm far less aggressive."

Producer: How did you hit your head?

"Oh I fell off a cliff or something."

Producer:.......

"I was found by my Grandpa Gohan and he raised me to be a fighter after he noticed I had a natural ability for it. He was trained by Master Roshi too. Sadly I turned into Oozaru and stepped on him when I was 5. Chi-Chi and I named Gohan in memory of him because he was also a dear friend to the Ox King. They trained together at Kame House so it made perfect sense. I met Bulma when she hit me with her car while she was exploring and she asked me to tag along. I think she just wanted me to protect her but she was the only person I had ever known besides my Grandpa so it was nice to have someone to talk to. I met all my friends from going on our adventures and training journeys. Some were a little bad when we first met but they were fun to fight! I met Chi-Chi that way too and promised to marry her when we got older, even though I didn't know what marriage was at the time. It all worked out though cause she likes to fight too! Hey! Maybe she'll spar with me since she won't have to spend so much time cooking! I'm gonna go ask her now!"

Goku jumped up before anyone could stop him and ran out of the confession room with the microphone still attached to his gi.

Producer: I don't think he's coming back.

******Back Inside the Son House*******

"Come on Chi! It'll be fun! Just like old times!" said Goku getting more excited about his wife training with him.

"Right now? Goku, I have to get these dishes done and I haven't trained in years" replied Chi-Chi.

"Well no, not right at this moment but we could pick up your training later. It would be great to spar like we used to. You had some pretty great moves!" Goku was trying hard to be convincing. If he got her to train then maybe she wouldn't be opposed to allowing Gohan to train for the android attack.

"I'll consider it, Goku. I'm far too busy to start worrying about training at the moment. Why don't you go tell Gohan to get ready for bed while I clean up?" suggested Chi-Chi trying to change the subject. She had already considered training but Goku being this excited about it was leaving a bad taste in her mouth. He was hiding something and she knew it.

"OK! And maybe once Gohan's asleep" he lowered his voice and stepped closer placing his hands on Chi-Chi's hips, "maybe you and I can 'spar' in the bedroom?" he lustfully suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi shouted in surprise. "What's gotten into you!" she said in surprise and a shy smile. Her face began turning pink in a heated blush. He had never been this forward before!

"What?" Goku questioned pulling her closer with a chuckle. "It's been 2 years, Chi. I NEED my wife tonight."

"Goku, the cameras" Chi-Chi whispered placing her hands on Goku's chest as he leaned in for a kiss. He could care less who was watching. Some internal, primitive instinct was telling him to mark his territory. There were far too many men in his house and they needed to know their place.

Goku pulled away from the passionate kiss and whispered "I'll check on Gohan and I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

With his final words he turned a left as Chi-Chi tried her best to catch her breath. 'Maybe the reality show was a bad idea' she thought as she fanned herself and turned her back to the cameraman still filming her. 

******An Hour Later******

Chi-Chi was on her way up the stairs after finishing the dishes. She cracked open Gohan's door to see him sleeping soundly. 'Good maybe he won't wake up' she thought as she once again felt flustered about the implication Goku had made.

She made her way to her bedroom and closed the door knowing full well the cameraman would be sitting nearby and recording audio. 'Maybe they won't hear anything if we stay quiet' she thought as she locked the bedroom door. She slowly turned to see Goku lying on the bed.....naked. Chi-Chi ran to the master bathroom they shared to stop her sudden nosebleed. 'Oh Kami, why am I so nervous! He's my husband not some random stranger! We've done this before, we have a child!' she mentally panicked as she managed to stop the bleeding.

"Chi-Chi? Are you OK?" asked Goku from the bedroom.

"I'm fine! I just need a quick shower" she called back trying to buy herself some time.

"Good idea" said Goku suddenly behind her causing her to jump nearly out of her skin as she turned to face him. Instant Transmission was far more useful than he had previously realized, "clean up will be easier there" he finished as he bent down to trail kisses across her neck.

"G-Goku, what if s-someone hears us?" stuttered Chi-Chi trying not to give in just yet.

"Let them" he said grabbing a handful of her ass causing her to squeal.

"Goku, why are being so forward? You've never acted like this!" said Chi-Chi feeling hot.

"Are you saying 'no'? I'll stop if you want me to" Goku asked gently as he stared at Chi-Chi with passion filled eyes. He really hoped she wouldn't say no, the smell of her arousal was driving him mad!

"I'm.......I'm not saying no just that maybe we should try and be quiet" responded Chi-Chi staring into his deep black eyes.

That was all the permission he needed as he kissed her while trying to get her out of her clothes. Their tongues dancing in a seductive manner between their locked lips as each article of clothing was removed with Goku's gentle hands. He moved them slowly towards the shower and finally allowed Chi-Chi to take a breath of much needed air. He stepped behind her so that she could adjust the water to a temperature of her liking. Goku ran his hands up and down her body as he pressed his hard, throbbing cock against her butt. Slowly he ran his hands over her breasts and fondled her nipples. She was far more ticklish than her remembered.

Chi-Chi let out a soft moan as he teased with his lips across her shoulder and up her neck. It really HAD been a long time! She had forgotten how good it felt for him to take control of her! "Sorry Chi, but I don't think I can wait much longer" said Goku into her ear with a rumbling purr as he let his hand wonder in between her thighs. She was ready. He spun her around and lifted her against the wall furthest away from the stream of water. He didn't need the added sensations on his body with how certain he was that this would not last long by his standards. Chi-Chi wrapped her legs around Goku's waist and held on tight with her hands on his shoulders. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid her down his shaft. They both gasped at the sensation of finally being connected as lovers. 

"You're tighter than I remember" moaned Goku as he manage to insert himself to the hilt. 

"Oh, Goku!" gasped out Chi-Chi as she felt him begin thrusting slowly.

The bathroom was soon filled with the sounds of light sighs and moans as Goku set a steady rhythm. He held her tight from her ass as she adjusted her grip from his shoulders to wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately in between thrusts as the pleasure consumed them. Harder and faster went Goku as he tried to push her to the edge. He didn't know how much longer he could keep going, she felt too amazing!

"OH! OH GOKU! Aaaahhhhhhh" screamed Chi-Chi as she suddenly reached her climax and clenched around Goku.

Her writhing, her moans, her wet center clamping down around him; it was too much all at once. Goku unleashed a silent scream as he filled her with his cum. He gasped and thrust harder to ride out the intensity of his orgasm. Chi-Chi was now shaking from the pleasure and her eyes were rolled back into her head.

"FUCK!" shouted Goku finally feeling drained of all energy. Still holding her tight he dropped his head in the crook of her neck and licked at her pulsing vein. He swelled with pride at feeling how fast her heart was pounding as well as the shaking of her body. 'I still got it' he smirked in a Vegeta type manner. His instinct to claim his wife and put the other men in their place was causing him to act more Saiyan than he ever had in his life. Perhaps reaching Super Saiyan had unleashed more than just raw power.

Chi-Chi struggled to calm her breathing as she enjoyed Goku's attention. "Wow" she sighed finally getting her shaking to stop, "that was amazing, Goku."

Goku kissed his way to her lips before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sorry it didn't last longer"he purred softly, "it's been too long."

"Well, I'm not complaining. You wore me out enough that I could probably sleep here in the shower" giggled Chi-Chi in between her labored breathing.

"I guess we should get clean now. I'd much prefer sleeping in our bed tonight" chuckled Goku. He hadn't noticed her blush or her satisfied smile or even her half-lidded eyes. She looked breathtaking. He once again felt his pride reach a new height as he thought 'That's right. I'm the only man that can pleasure you this way.'

Goku set Chi-Chi back down and helped her shower as she struggled to regain the strength in her legs. 'I didn't get to wear one of the new nightgowns Bulma bought for me' she thought as Goku carried her to the bed completely naked. He had used his Ki to quickly dry them off knowing how tired Chi-Chi was by now. 'Oh well, maybe tomorrow' she continued as she drifted off to sleep finally in her husband's arms.

*******Capsule Corp*******

Bulma was getting ready for bed. It was now almost midnight and she still had far more work to do to get the GR running for Vegeta. It turned out that the operating system they had installed in the back up Capsule ships wasn't compatible with the gravity simulation since they skipped over several processing systems when they avoided installing it. Now they had to go in and manually install each processing system and every file in the proper order. Bulma cursed her laziness for it and mentally noted that she had 2 other ships in the processes of being built. She needed to make sure the Capsule Corp employees didn't bypass on those 2 models as well. In fact, maybe halting production until she replicated the material from Vegeta's armor would be good idea. Then she could use them and Vegeta to test out her handiwork.

"Where's Yamcha?" Bulma wondered out loud as she remembered not seeing him after their confrontation in her dad's lab earlier in the day. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and checked for any missed calls or messages. Nothing. She decided she'd call him instead. The phone rang and rang with no answer. Bulma wasn't about to spend half her night trying to find him, she had to prepare for a busy day tomorrow! Not bothering to leave a message she set the phone down and climbed into bed. "Yamcha is tomorrow Bulma's problem" she mumbled falling asleep without a final thought. 

............

Up on the roof Vegeta was watching the sky. Panchy had made sure to show him to his old room and the new clothes her and Bulma had been purchasing for him. He couldn't understand why these woman fussed over him so much. 'Maybe they fear me and are simply doing what they must to keep me happy' he thought not believing himself one bit. He never once sensed fear from them other than the 2 times he had first encountered Bulma. 'Oh well not like it matters' he thought as he honed in his senses to the loud blue woman.

She's asleep.....alone? The scar face douche wasn't even on the property. 'Where did you run off too?' he thought as he tried to find his energy. 'He's not too far and he's certainly not alone.' 

The cameras watched as Vegeta seemed to be lost in thought. Yamcha had managed to ditch his assigned cameraman and without Bulma's drone to follow him there was no telling where he ended up.

'Hmpf! He's making my plans far too easy. The least he could do is make it a challenge so it stays fun' he thought. Phase one was just beginning and Yamcha was just handing him the time to be with Bulma. 'Who in their right mind is going to leave their woman alone with another male running around? He hadn't even claimed her to show his dominance yet. Unless......he's seeing someone else, someone he's more interested in. Oh that's right, he smelled of other humans earlier' Vegeta smirked. "Soon" he said out loud giving the cameraman chills.

..................

Outro plays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Yamcha go? Is he up to something? What did Vegeta mean by "soon"? Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope my lemon has gotten better ;)


	6. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha comes clean about his most recent disappearance. Will his relationship with Bulma make it to the next step or will she be crushed by his confession? A Z Warrior has a secret admirer. Is this just a crush or will it be something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from any of them. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows. 
> 
> More lemon! More drama! And more plot twists!
> 
> To answer some questions from my Fanfiction.net followers. I'm not sure how far I'll take the story since I kind of just make it up as I go with no real plot for the whole thing but I do hope to make it as far as the Buu saga (personal life willing). As for different ships, you'll have to wait and see. Some will range from different crushes like the one developing in this chapter and others will be quick flings. And lastly will Bulma go into space with Vegeta.....maybe? I don't want to spoil what I have planned for these two by answering this question lol yes this one IS following a plot

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma awoke at the usual 6AM as she always did when she had important projects needing to be finished. She hated mornings and thrived on coffee till about noon. As she entered the kitchen still in her pajamas and still very much asleep, something unusual caught her eye. Outside was a brightly colored, pink and turquoise hot air balloon. 

"What the hell?" she said out loud making her way closer to peer out the window. Yup, it really was there. She rubbed her eyes and allowed her mind to process one task at a time. First: coffee, must have coffee. Second: hot air balloon. 

Bulma busied herself with the coffee and tried not to think until she was fully capable of processing coherent thoughts. 

"Hey babe!" said Yamcha much too chipper for what time it was. 

CR Bulma: "Oh Kami, it's way too early for this" 

"Yamcha, are you the reason there is an ugly hot air balloon on my back lawn?" asked Bulma trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Ugly? I thought those were your favorite colors?" responded Yamcha while rubbing the side of his head. If he remembered correctly the turquoise was her favorite because it resembled her hair and the pink was.....was.......

"No, I actually hate pink. It's too much of a cliché favorite among females. I prefer purple because it's still feminine, it looks great with my hair, AND it's the color of royalty." Bulma was positive they've had this conversation before but that wasn't the point at the moment. "Care to explain the hot air balloon now?" she asked slightly irritable. How long does it take coffee to brew? 

"Oh right! Well, I know I've been a real flake lately and I really want to talk things out with you. So I spent some time yesterday, mostly the night, preparing a day date for us. I figured we could work things out and spend some alone time together before I officially start my training on top of my baseball career. 

"A date? Today?" asked Bulma sort of wanting to have heard wrong. 

CR Bulma: "A date. A day after we find out that the world will be in danger and almost all of us die, and he wants to go on a date. Had he been around when I was done in the lab he would know I don't have time for a date" 

"Yeah, unless you have more time to devote to Vegeta than me" replied Yamcha not at all trying to hide his jealousy. 

"Oh I see" chuckled Bulma. "You're jealous of Vegeta! He's been back one day and you're already jealous!" 

CR Yamcha: "I am not jealous of Vegeta, just of the attention MY girlfriend was paying him yesterday. We had so much going on and it wasn't helping my confidence in our relationship to see her flirting with him"

"Bulma, I'm not jealous. We didn't get any time to ourselves yesterday and we have so many things we need to discuss. I wanted to make time so we could work things out while everything is fresh" countered Yamcha. 

"Right. We still need to talk about why you ghosted me twice now, and what you should do to stay off of Vegeta's harassment radar" stated Bulma while looking for her favorite mug. 

"What? Why do I need to stay away from him? It's not like you'll be doing the same" snapped Yamcha. 

"That's because I have to fix the GR and the drones, so it's not like I could stay away from him no matter how much I try. You, on the other hand, are making it too easy for him to toy with you. Staying away from him means I don't have to get involved and you get less stress" explained Bulma. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for the day. I don't have time for a date right now but give me 4 hours to finish the GR so Prince Grumpy can have something to do while we're gone." 

"Oh, good idea. We don't need him showing up on our date" thought Yamcha out loud as he remembered that Bulma still had work to do. 

******Mount Paozu ******

2 chefs had begun preparing the breakfast needed to feed 2 Saiyans. A lot of prep work was needed in order to be done by 8AM. Chi-Chi had made sure to tell the producers that Saiyans, especially Goku, liked to get an early start on their training. Typically before the heat of the afternoon set in would be a warmup, then the intense training started. 

Upstairs Gohan was still sound asleep. His parents however...... 

"Oh Goku!" Chi-Chi said in a loud whisper. She was still trying to keep quiet so the cameramen wouldn't hear. 

Goku had woken up far earlier than he usually did. The rowdy Saiyan was obviously not completely satisfied after last night's quickie. He woke Chi-Chi with a series of kisses along her jaw to the shell of her ear. He then nibbled his way down her neck to lick her collar bone. 

Chi-Chi thought she was dreaming. Goku never behaved like this before. He often preferred sex at night to help exhaust himself into a deep, comfortable sleep. They rarely had morning sex and the times that they did, she was the initiator. 

Goku was kissing his way down to her breasts and leaving a trail of chills down Chi-Chi's chest. This was far more sensual than the night before. Chi-Chi was sure she was dreaming now and really hoped it never ended. 

Down to her perked up nipples he kissed as Chi-Chi grabbed a fistful of his hair. Goku moved to a better position on top of her and in between her legs. 'That's better' he thought as he relieved the pressure from the elbow he had been leaning on. He was now able to adjust his weight while fondling a breast in each hand. 

He sucked on both nipples making sure to give them the attention he hadn't been able to in the shower. "Mmmmmmm" he purred as the scent of Chi-Chi's wetness hit his nose. She was always wet for him. It never took more then a passionate make-out session to get her worked up. Although being built like a Greek God probably worked in his favor as well. 

"Ah!" gasped Chi-Chi as he slowly worked his way further down south. The wet kisses going down her midsection left Chi-Chi trying her best not to run away. She was so ticklish! It was as if she was a virgin all over again and had never been touched in an intimate way. 

Goku noticed the flexing of her muscles as he worked his way down and added pressure to his kisses. He was sure she would enjoy it more if she wasn't being distracted by the light sensation. 

Chi-Chi's eyes closed as she enjoyed having Goku put so much care into the way he touched her. Her breathing accelerated slightly as Goku finally kissed along her hip while pinching both nipples between his fingers as he lightly squeezed her perky tits. Motherhood hadn't taken too much of a toll on her body and she was still grateful her husband found her attractive. 

"Chi-Chi, " Goku softly purred out, "should I go lower?" 

"I-if you want too" she whispered feeling dazed. 

"I want you to tell me, Chi-Chi. I want to know what you want me to do" replied Goku leaving kisses on her spread thighs.

"U-Uh....u-ummmm" Chi-Chi stuttered unable to make a coherent thought. She gasped and raised her hips as Goku kissed closer to her nether lips just to backtrack up her thigh. "P-please.......go lower" she whispered lightly. If it wasn't for Goku's Saiyan hearing he might have missed it. 

He lowered his face and Chi-Chi felt his breath caress her. He slowly worked his tongue from her entrance to her clit. 

"Oh! Mmmm! Oh Goku!" she called out in a whisper. 

Goku licked her pussy like it was his favorite thing to eat. He was determined to make her scream. How would the other males know of his claim over her if they couldn't hear it? He knew humans well enough to know they couldn't track scents, so it's not like they'd pick up on his all over her. Letting the cameras in would be too extreme.

Chi-Chi's breathing intensified as Goku pushed a finger inside her. She writhed under him as he worked his finger in and out. 

"Mmmmmm" hummed out Goku hoping the vibration would draw her just a bit closer. He added another finger causing Chi-Chi to start bucking her hips. He sucked on her clit and thrust faster with hand.

The sudden tightening around his digits drew his attention to Chi-Chi's face as she was still propped on her pillow. Her cheeks were heated and a thin sheen of sweat now covered her brow. With her eyes clenched shut, she threw her head back as far as the pillow would let her and let out a silent scream. 

Chi-Chi gasped for air as a second wave of pleasure hit her. "Aaaahhhhhh" she moaned out after covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to quiet herself. 

Goku withdrew his fingers and licked off the evidence of her pleasure as Chi-Chi slowly came down from the orgasmic high. 

"I'm going to make you scream even if it takes all day" said Goku with a lustful smile. 

"Goku, I don't want Gohan to hear us" said Chi-Chi pulling him towards her by his face. 

Goku gladly followed her lead allowing her to pull him down for a passionate kiss. "But I want you to really enjoy yourself. Stop worrying about who will hear us a let me take care of you. I want to hear you" he said giving her several more kisses in between sentences. 

"We'll see if you can hold back once I really get going" grinned Goku making Chi-Chi feel like prey. 

Goku sat up on his haunches still refusing to leave his favorite spot, between her legs, and took Chi-Chi's wrists in each hand. He placed her hands on his abs and slowly moved them up and down. She always loved feeling the definition of his torso and chest. On some occasions she would give him long back rubs just to get a feel of his muscular back. 

"Hn no fair! You know I can't resist when I'm touching you!" she almost shouted but dialed herself down to a normal speaking volume. 

Goku chuckled as he quickly pulled Chi-Chi up onto his lap and slid inside her in one smooth motion. 

"Ah! Ha! Hnnnn!" moaned Chi-Chi unable to keep her volume down with the surprise of the sudden intrusion. 

"Scream, Chi-Chi" whispered Goku in her ear as he settled on a fast pace. He thrust with his hips and used the strength in his arms to help Chi-Chi bounce with the firm grip he had on her ass. 

Chi-Chi held on to his shoulders for dear life as the pace quickened. "Ah! Ha! Ah!" she moaned still refusing to unleash her volume to be heard. 

"Scream for me" continued Goku. Several minutes of moans squeezed from tight lips, Goku placed Chi-Chi on all fours and reentered from behind. "Scream Chi, tell me how much you love this. Tell me how I'm the only man you've ever needed" he said picking up his pace from before. 

Chi-Chi was slightly confused with his last request. Since when did it matter that she say that, and in the heat of passion no less. She wasn't sure what to make of it. 

Goku grabbed a handful of hair near the back of her scalp and gently pulled so she couldn't hide her face in the pillow. "Ha, ah, tell me, Chi. Tell me I'm the only man that can pleasure you" he kept attempting to persuade. 

He started pounding harder and angled himself to hit her right in the g-spot. He slapped her hard across the ass as she was nearing her climax and effectively sent her over the edge. 

"Aaahaahhaaaa! GOKU! Ha! YES!" she finally screamed. "You're the only man I need!" 

"YEESSSSS!" screamed Goku finally releasing himself after her final admission. 

He laid on top of her as he gasped for air practically purring in pleasure. 

"Goku, you're too heavy" strained out Chi-Chi from underneath him. 

"Oh sorry, Chi" he managed to say as he rolled off the side. 

Chi-Chi looked over at the time. 8AM, Gohan would most likely be up and would have heard everything. 

Gohan lay in bed with every pillow and blanket covering his head. He had never heard his parents do....what ever it was they were doing, but he was sure he wasn't supposed to hearing it.

As they finally caught their breaths, Chi-Chi was deep in thought. 'What had all that talk been about? Goku knows he is the only man I need. Why would he need me to say it?'

"Goku? What was all that about? The 'you're the only man' stuff?" asked Chi-Chi leaning her head closer to his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"Huh?" wondered Goku not sure what she was talking about.

"You kept telling me to say that you're the only man I need and that you are the only man that can pleasure me. You've never talked like that when we were intimate before" said Chi-Chi unsure if she wanted to know.

"I'm not sure Chi, I kind of don't know what came over me." Goku was now wondering if reaching Super Saiyan had unlocked some of the Saiyan personality traits he lost when he hit his head. 'I should probably ask Vegeta if this is a Saiyan thing or not' he thought trying his best to make the mental note of his unusual behavior. 

"Well, I guess we should get up now. The new chefs should have breakfast ready by now" mentioned Chi-Chi.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Goku suddenly getting his strength back and jumping out of bed. 

******Capsule Corp******

Vegeta was pacing in the GR behind Bulma and occasionally looking over her shoulder. "How much longer is this going to take, woman! You've delayed my training enough already" grouched Vegeta.

Bulma sighed tiredly. She hadn't expected to find Vegeta waiting outside of the Capsule ship when she had finally made her way outside. For the past hour and a half he was pacing and watching. "Vegeta, this would go much faster if you'd wait somewhere else. I can't work properly with you pacing and looking over my shoulder constantly. It's distracting!" snapped Bulma reaching her limit. 

"If you were as decent of a scientist as you claim to be, you'd be done already" taunted Vegeta.

"Will you stop that! It's too early in the morning for your antics, especially if you want this GR finished today!" shouted Bulma not wanting to put up with Vegeta being a smartass.

"FINE!" forced out Vegeta. "I'll wait outside but this had better be done soon, woman" he said as he walked out of the GR and spotted Yamcha by the hideous balloon. He suddenly felt like having a bit of fun.

"What the fuck is that ugly thing?" he asked Yamcha as he walked up to inspect the hot air balloon.

"Oh great" muttered Yamcha. He had been hoping Vegeta would stay in the GR watching Bulma so he wouldn't have to deal with him and his remarks. "It's none of your business, Vegeta" he replied.

"I see. I suppose that smell is none of my business as well" stated Vegeta.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't smell anything" said Yamcha sniffing the air.

"You once again reek of another female. Or are we not mentioning that for the cameras?" smirked Vegeta tilting his head towards the cameraman.

"I don't know what you even mean by that. The person I rented the balloon from was a woman if that's what you're referring to" defended Yamcha.

"I'm fairly sure you know exactly what I'm referring to" said Vegeta crossing his arms over his chest. A touch rarely leaves a faint scent but the exchange of bodily fluids usually left behind an obvious scent that lingered. The smell wasn't too strong so it wasn't likely the scar faced warrior actually claimed another woman but perhaps only some face sucking occurred.

"I don't and if you know what's good for you, you'd back off" threatened Yamcha.

"Oh? Should I be afraid?" taunted Vegeta with sarcasm.

"You should if you want Bulma to finish the GR for you. I have plans with her for the rest of the day but I'm sure we'll go on about our date sooner if I tell her you're being an ass" said Yamcha feeling like he had outsmarted Vegeta.

CR Vegeta: "Leave it to this dumbass to think he can have the woman fight his battles. As if I don't have a way around that"

Vegeta gave him a spin chilling grin. "Well, I'M sure your plans would be cease if I told her what I know. You don't smell of alcohol so that means you weren't impaired when you ran off last night. Meaning that you were and still are very well aware what I mean when I say you reek of another female. Perhaps I should tell her now, I mean It's not like this will effect me much. I can train without the GR, it simply won't be as effective."

Yamcha looked as if he had seen a ghost. No way could Vegeta have him all figured out like this! 'Bulma will be pissed if she finds out this way' he thought panicking over his moment of weakness. He hadn't meant for it to happen! Now that Vegeta was onto him he would have to come clean, or risk Vegeta having something to blackmail him with. 

"Wait!" shouted Yamcha as Vegeta began walking back to the GR where Bulma was still working. "Alright look, I know I fucked up pretty bad but Bulma doesn't need to hear it from the likes of you" he said with a stern look on his face. "I plan on telling her today. Are you satisfied?" 

"Hmpf, I won't be satisfied until I have my revenge on the woman for the pink shirt. Although watching you screw up on your own is only helping me" smirked Vegeta. 'Phase 2: get closer' he thought as he played out just how he was going to toy with the blue haired wrench. 

"Why are you doing this? A pink shirt is hardly cause for revenge but to purposely ruin people's lives is just plain cruel!" growled Yamcha. 

"Being cruel is my specialty. Or have you already forgotten? Besides this isn't all about the pink shirt anymore. I have a certain understanding of the future that no one else seems to have, besides Kakarot and the Namek. I won't give any details away because then it's just no longer fun for me. Don't worry, your secret is safe for the time being. If you don't come clean then it's just a means for my plans" explained Vegeta. His sinister undertones left Yamcha feeling sick. What could Vegeta possibly know about the future? What plans did he have with Bulma? 

CR Yamcha: "Something doesn't sit right about this. Thinking Vegeta is up to no good is one thing but actually hearing him admit that he has plans is another. He's only giving away that it has something to do with Bulma and the future. I can't just stand by and watch this happen!"

"Don't think I'll let you get close enough to Bulma. Especially now that I know you're up to something dark. I'll be sure to fix things and the first thing I'll make sure of when it's all said and done, is get rid of you" retorted Yamcha. 

"We'll see" laughed Vegeta as he headed for the kitchen. He hadn't eaten enough in hopes of starting his warm-ups early so a snack was calling him. 

CR Yamcha: "I have a bad feeling about all this. Something horrible is going to happen. I don't like this one bit. I might have to see Goku this week and make sure he's going to keep an eye on Vegeta. The last thing I want is for Bulma to get hurt. "

******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi tried her best to avoid the knowing looks from the shows staff. She had been blushing since she stepped out of her room and received a smile from the cameraman. He had worked plenty of reality shows before but never had heard 2 people go at it so hard. He had heard far more pounding and skin slapping than moans and assumed Chi-Chi was being modest. 

Gohan hadn't mentioned hearing anything and sure wasn't about to make things more awkward for anyone. 

Goku was stuffing his face completely unaware of how uncomfortable his family was. He felt great and boy did he work up an appetite! "Wow this food is pretty tasty!" he said after finishing his 5th serving. "It's not really as good as your cooking Chi-Chi but it's still better than the Yardrat food!" 

The chefs eyed each other and hoped they had made enough food. The female chef however was slightly offended by Goku's comment. No one had ever claimed her cooking was inferior to anyone else's and certainly not compared to a common housewife!

Goku noticed Chi-Chi wasn't eating nearly as much as she should be after all the morning's activities. "Hey Chi, are you OK? You've hardly touched your food" he asked slightly wondering if he could have it. 

"Oh I'm fine, Goku. I just can't help but feel like you're hiding something from me" replied Chi-Chi thinking back to Goku's unusual behavior in the bedroom. 

Both Goku and Gohan's eyes widened slightly. How could Chi-Chi have known about what happened yesterday? 

CR Chi-Chi: "Goku has been acting a little strange since he got home. I don't know what to make of it but I have a dreadful feeling about it." 

Goku chugged the large glass of orange juice he had been served and cleared his throat. "Well actually Chi-Chi, there is something I need to tell you."

Chi-Chi's heart jumped into her throat. 'Oh no! What could it be? Could he have been unfaithful while he was gone?' she mentally asked herself. 

"What is it, Goku?" she asked trying her best to hid her panic and not stutter. 

"Yesterday when I landed I was met by a boy with purple hair....." Goku recalled the conversation he had with the young Saiyan. Again he left out the details of the boy's identity as Piccolo had the day before. When he was finished he waited a moment for Chi-Chi to gather her thoughts. 

"What does all this mean? How can we stop them?" asked Chi-Chi in complete disbelief. 

CR Chi-Chi: "This was not at all what I thought he could be hiding!" 

"We have the advantage of knowing they're coming, so we have time to train and stop them from destroying everything and killing everyone. Which leads me to what I need to ask you." Goku had turned serious and Chi-Chi was dreading his next words. 

"I want you to consider letting Gohan train with me. Every bit of help we can have on our side is a step closer to defeating these androids. I think Gohan will be able to protect you and Bulma if a repeat of that future happens" explained Goku. Gohan was silent and watching his mother intently. He knew better than to interrupt 2 adults, especially when it involved a sensitive subject. 

"I.....uh.....um.....d-did this boy mention where I was in all of this?" asked Chi-Chi feeling overwhelmed. 

"No. I assumed you were alive and in hiding. To be honest I was afraid to ask" Goku said while rubbing the back of his head. 'Crap! I forgot to ask about Chi-Chi!' he mentally cursed as he watched his wife. Hopefully she didn't see through his cover. 

"......You forgot didn't you?!" said Chi-Chi knowing all too well he hadn't been paying attention after strong fighters were mentioned. 

"No! I didn't I swear!" Goku tried to his best to sound convincing as he waved his hands in front of him. 

"Yes you did! How could forget to ask what happened to your wife?!" shouted Chi-Chi standing and knocking over chair in the process. 

"No! Chi-Chi, I didn't!" shouted Goku shrinking down into his chair. "OK maybe I was a little too overwhelmed to think straight but I would've asked if that kid wasn't in a hurry to leave!" he admitted. 

"Goku!" she shouted as she reached for a frying pan. 

"Yikes!" screamed Goku leaving an after image in his chair as Chi-Chi swung the pan. 

"Get back here!" she hollered as she ran out the door and began chasing Goku around the yard. 

Gohan sat in his chair holding his sides from his laughter. 

"Chi-Chi, please calm down!" screamed Goku dodging yet another swing at his head. 

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" shouted Chi-Chi as she tossed the frying pan hard towards her frightened husband. 

WHACK! "OUCH!" cried Goku as the frying pan hit its target. "Ughhhhh" he grumbled as he hit the ground holding his face. 

CR Goku: "Nobody panic! Hehehe I'm fine! I could've caught the pan or easily got away!" he held up a hand to the side of his mouth as if he was whispering a juicy secret. "Chi-Chi can't fly" 

"How could you forget to ask about me, Goku?" asked Chi-Chi standing over the down Saiyan. 

"Aw I'm sorry Chi. I wasn't thinking straight, but I want to make sure you stay OK no matter what your future turned out to be. That's why I want you to train with me too! It will be fun! And at least you'll have a better chance against the androids if you ever have to face them" said Goku trying his best to sound apologetic. 

Chi-Chi's eyes softened as her anger diminished. She let out a big sigh. 

CR Chi-Chi: "Damn, I can never stay mad at him. He usually doesn't let the frying pan hit him either, so I suppose he must feel guilty." 

"Fine, we can train as a family. On the condition that you help me around the house and Gohan keeps up his school work. He doesn't need to fall so far behind again and I will NOT put up with a filthy house." Chi-Chi said placing her hands on her hips to emphasize that she wouldn't back down from her 2 conditions. 

" Sure, Chi! I can help and I bet Gohan wouldn't want to fall behind either!" Goku said as he got to his feet. He walked up to Chi-Chi and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a light hug. "We can also let Gohan train with Piccolo so we can spar alone" he whispered making Chi-Chi blush again. 

"Oh Goku" Chi-Chi blushed as she hid her face in his chest as Goku giggled with his signature smile. 

******Capsule Corp******

The gravity room was finally finished. It had taken Bulma about 45 minutes to get the software programs installed after Vegeta had finally left her alone to work in peace. Vegeta was in the middle of his warm-ups in 20x Earth's gravity. He wanted to start at something stronger than the Earth woman had recommended. She must have not known that his planet as well as most others he dwelled on between missions were actually 10x that of Earth's. That wouldn't have made him strain his body as much as the 20x was. 

Bulma was now getting ready for her date with Yamcha. She was trying to pick a cute outfit now that she had showered and for some reason she really didn't feel like going. Yamcha rarely planned dates, and when he did they always ended in disappointment. Whether the date itself sucked or it ended in a breakup. She felt drained. As if this relationship was just too much work now. Twice now Yamcha had left without a trace and came back expecting things to be normal and she wasn't quite sure what to think of it. 

She settled on a plain white t-shirt and black jean shorts and didn't even accessorize. Some white, comfortable shoes finished her look. Passing the mirror she frowned at her tired eyes and her weird afro. 'This lost its appeal quick' she thought as she fiddled with the curls. Maybe it was time for a bunch of changes in her life. 

Downstairs Yamcha waited in a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a light gray jacket. It wasn't chilly but if Bulma felt a chill while in the hot air balloon he wanted to be prepared. He watched as Bulma had finally made her appearance at the top of the stairs. 

"Hey babe, you look great! Pretty casual than you normally get for our dates" he said while walking to the stairs. 

"Well I didn't want to keep you waiting. You did say you had the whole day planned out right?" she asked somewhat dreading being out all day. 

"Yup! The balloon will take us to the first part of our date. I hope you don't mind that I booked some time to try some new things" he said with a cheery grin. 

"New things? Like what?" wondered Bulma unsure if this was leading to something dirty. 

"It's a surprise, but don't worry it's nothing too drastic and you don't have to go through with it of you don't want to" assured Yamcha walking her towards the back door. 

"OK, if you say so" said Bulma still skeptical. 

Up in the air with a cameraman following behind them in a plane, Bulma made it a point to improve her drone design so she wouldn't have to feel so stalked. 

"So what's the first stop on this wonderful date you have planned" asked Bulma. 

Yamcha stood right behind Bulma as they looked toward their upcoming destination. "See that bridge? Our first stop will be bungee jumping off of it" he said while giving Bulma's a hip a light squeeze. 

"Bungee jumping? No offense but isn't that going to be really lame considering you can fly?" she asked suddenly dreading this date more. 

"This date isn't about me. It's about doing things with you that we've never done before. I think it's a great way to more forward in our relationship. I know we still have a lot to talk about but I wanted us to try and have some fun first" examined Yamcha feeling apprehensive. 'She looks bored already' he thought. 

"Well we can try it.......but I would have much more preferred an evening fly with you" she said trying once again to convince him to carry her through the clouds. 

"Bulma, we talked about this. It takes a lot of energy to fly without the added weight of an extra person. I mean it's not like the few times I've carried you near the ground. Up that high, this high, would make for a short, uneventful flight" said Yamcha. He hated when she asked for this. It was too hard for him to control his ki when focusing on her safety as well. 

"Yeah I know, but it was just a thought" replied Bulma obviously disappointed. 

CR Bulma: "I've never really been up in the air with Yamcha and it sucks that he doesn't want to try it. Nothing would be more romantic to me than having him take me up to touch the clouds and just fly without the restrictions of an aircraft. I mean whats the point of having a boyfriend who can fly!"

They soon landed and began the small hike towards the bridge. 'Good thing I dressed for the occasion' thought Bulma as she recalled getting no mention of hiking from Yamcha earlier. Had she dressed up she wouldn't have made it to the bridge, let alone jumped off of it in a dress and heels. 

******Mount Paozu******

Goku was sparring with Gohan as Chi-Chi watched from a safe distance. She hadn't realized that Piccolo had trained Gohan so well. She'd have to thank him eventually for investing his time in helping Gohan perfect his form, even if it was the result of kidnapping. At this rate she'd have trouble keeping up with them. 

30 minutes went by before Goku waved Chi-Chi over. "Now I want you to spare with Gohan" said Goku pushing his wife towards their son. "I know you haven't fought in a while, so I told Gohan to practice being on the defensive. He's still too open at times and that's what he needs to work on. You should work on being offensive so you can get the feel of striking again" instructed Goku. 

"And what will you be doing?" asked Chi-Chi smiling in excitement at being able to train again. 

"Uh....haha....I was going to run in for a snack while you started your spar" blushed Goku. Of course he was hungry again. 

"Don't snack too much or you won't want to eat lunch" said Chi-Chi as she took her stance.

"I won't, Chi. I promise" Goku said waving at his family. He ran over to the Capsule house now in charge of the meals and easily found the chefs still busy trying to plan out lunch and dinner. 

"Hey guys! You think I could get a quick snack?" he asked as he walked in. 

The chefs starred in awe. It had only been 3 hours since breakfast! 

"Sure I could get you a snack. What would you like?" said the female chef as she batted her eyes. This guy might eat a lot but boy was he BUILT! 

"Just some apples and few sports drinks if you have them" said Goku oblivious to the female's failed attempt at flirting. 

"Sure thing!" she said gathering the items requested. "If you need ANYTHING else feel free to come find me personally. I'd be happy to assist you" she said in a seductive undertone. 

"OK thanks!" replied Goku quickly as he took his snack. He didn't want to miss too much of the spar. 

"For Kami sake, Maron, he's married. We just fed his family breakfast remember" said Zack, the male chef. 

"But he's SO dreamy! I can't help myself! I just really need a piece of that beefcake!" said Maron drifting off into a daydream. 

"Well go on if you want, but his wife is a fighter. Keep that in mind when she catches you making eyes at her husband" warned Zack. He was going to stay as far away as possible from the inevitable confrontation. 

"She won't know. Trust me, I have ways of luring men away when I need to" she grinned. 'Oh, would it be easy to lure him away' she thought as she planned to make something tempting for his never ending appetite. 

******The Date******

Bulma was not having a great time. Bungee jumping had left her whip-lashed and sunburned. Now Yamcha was talking about snorkeling. This would have been considered fun in Bulma's book had he told her to bring a swimsuit and if she wasn't already sunburned. 

"Don't worry, babe. We can get swimming apparel there and we'll get you the strongest waterproof sunblock we can find" reassured Yamcha.

"Fine, but what else do you have planned? Some warnings would have been great on the bungee jumping and snorkeling you know?" said Bulma obviously frustrated. 'I could be rebuilding my drone or studying the armor right now!' she mentally huffed.

"After this I swear it's just dinner reservations. I have a hotel with some date night clothes ready for us and we'll talk things out then. I just wanted to show you a good time before we got to that" explained Yamcha. 

"I have to admit that this was really sweet of you but I have a haunting feeling that you're hiding something from me" said Bulma suspiciously. Yamcha was wanting to butter her up before dropping a bomb on her and she knew it. He did the same thing on the few occasions he dumped her during their on and off relationship. Although most of their friends always assumed it was only Bulma doing the dumping. 

"I don't want to say that I'm not,considering I have to explain myself for last week. So I am hiding something from you since you don't know the details yet, but let's not get into that now" Yamcha said as he waved his hands in an attempt to blow away the conversation. "We can get something light to eat if you're hungry. We're almost there and the snorkeling doesn't start for another hour." 

"Alright but if something goes wrong here I want out of this date. My neck and back are killing me from the whiplash and I honestly would rather be heading to a spa" grouched Bulma.

Yamcha tried his best to smile but he knew Bulma well enough that leaving is exactly what she would do if she was unhappy. 

******Mount Paozu******

They had sparred into the evening. Chi-Chi was exhausted. It had been so long since she had time to even do a small workout, and here she was attempting to keep up with 2 Saiyans. 

"I'm sorry, Goku. I think I should call it a day" she gasped between punches. 

"Sure, Chi. Sorry I got carried away" Goku laughed rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot how long it's been since you actually got to train." 

"You still did great, mom. I think you'll be stronger than Krillin if you keep this up!" said Gohan

"Well, I doubt I'll be to his level any time soon but I hope I can catch up" said Chi-Chi finally catching her breath. She was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. 

"Don't worry you'll get there. Now let's go get something to eat" said Goku rubbing his hands together. 

"AFTER we get cleaned up" Chi-Chi said as she pushed the 2 Saiyans in the direction of the house.

Goku had just finished showering and getting changed when he was approached by Maron. 

"Hi, Goku! I made you a very special dessert tonight. I hope you find it....satisfying" she said dropping her voice seductively for the word 'satisfying'. 

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine. Thanks!" said Goku completely brushing her off and walking to the dining room.

Maron grit her teeth at his dismissal. How could he just blow her off like that? No one has ever ignored her advances!

The Son family ate their dinner, courtesy of the 2 chefs. They laughed and talked about the days events as the chefs were preparing to bring out the desserts.

"Hey! Maybe tomorrow we can invite Piccolo?! I think I want to try some of Mom's moves on him" laughed Gohan. He was sure he'd catch Piccolo off guard with his mother's fighting style.

"That sounds like a good idea!" agreed Goku.

"That's fine with me. I'm sure you wouldn't mind sparring with someone closer to your level" said Chi-Chi addressing Goku. "You won't make progress for the future if you continue only sparring with us."

"Well you have a point, but we do have 3 years. So it's not like I can't make progress at some point. Training you and Gohan are whats most important to me right now" replied Goku with a soft smile. Whatever kept his family safe was most important. The pills Bulma made for him should work but on the off chance they didn't, his family should be prepared.

The chefs brought out the cakes they had made for dessert. Maron sashayed over to Goku and place a huge chocolate cake in front of him.

"I made this just for you. It's an old family recipe. Triple Chocolate German Cake; each layer has a different kind of chocolate filling in the middle" she winked as she turned to leave without so much as a glance towards Chi-Chi.

CR Chi-Chi: "Just what the hell was that all about?"

"Thanks! Wow, this looks great! Hey, Chi-Chi do you want a slice? Chocolate is your favorite, right?" asked Goku smiling at his wife. 

"Sure, I would love a small piece" said Chi-Chi side-glancing at Maron who looked less than pleased that Goku was offering to share.

"How about you Gohan? I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to eat all this chocolate by myself" Goku said as he offered up 1/3 of the cake to his son.

"Yeah! That looks good!" said Gohan as he happily took the piece offered to him.

They finished dessert still leaving some cakes untouched after eating the rich chocolate cake Maron had made. Chi-Chi was already feeling the soreness kick into her overexerted limbs when the family made their way to the living room to watch a movie before bed.

CR Chi-Chi: "I can't believe I am this out of shape! I can already feel my muscles aching and it hasn't even been a day! At least I know I can still put up a fight if needed, especially if any woman thinks she's going to be making eyes at MY husband"

CR Goku: "It was a great day of training, but I think that chocolate cake took away from any progress I would have made. It was way too heavy, but it was good. Not as good as the cakes Chi-Chi makes though. She makes the best food!" Goku gave the camera his signature smile as he rubbed his belly.

"Chi-Chi, you look a little sore. Maybe I should give you a back rub to loosen up your muscles?" asked Goku as he wrapped an arm around Chi-Chi.

"Maybe later, Goku" she whispered not wanting to disrupt Gohan's movie. He had chosen the movie Bulma had bought for him during their girls' day out. The Little Rascals. 

They family laughed at the crazy situations the kids were getting into. Goku's favorite part was when the kids were caught trying to portray an adult. ('If you were my kids, I'd punish you" "If we were you're kids we'd punish ourselves!"). He laughed hard as he shouted that Vegeta was probably a smartass like that kid. Chi-Chi couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun just watching a movie. 

******The Hotel Room******

CR Bulma: "This date has been horrible! I'm sunburned, my neck and back STILL hurt and I have yet to get any kind of pain killer anywhere, the snorkeling left my hair frizzy and dried out from the saltwater, AND the snorkeling place didn't have much for snacks other than seaweed chips. I'M STARVING! And to make matters worse, I still need to talk to Yamcha, who is hiding something from me. The last time he tried to plan a date this extravagant he dumped me. This is not exactly going in his favor right now."

"I called the restaurant and bumped up the reservation. If you can get ready in 30 minutes we can head over there" said Yamcha entering the hotel room.

Bulma was busy drying her hair after her quick shower. She decided she'd have no choice but to make an appointment with her hairdresser. The curls weren't staying smooth and it had lost almost all the volume. She'd have to try and straighten it with how unmanageable it was becoming.

"I can try but my hair is just going to take a while. It's absolutely fried from the sun and the salt!" said Bulma adding some anti-frizz serum to her hair. 'Maybe this would get it to be more under control' she thought with her tongue sticking out of her lips in concentration.

"OK, babe. I'm going to hit the shower and change" replied Yamcha while staring at his phone. It was like he hadn't really been paying attention to her.

Once they were dressed and Bulma had finally given up on her hair, they headed to the restaurant just in time to be seated. Bulma was hoping she didn't look too out of place in the fancy restaurant. 30 minutes was not enough time to get properly dressed up for this type of place. They quickly placed an order after being seated. Neither had really eaten all day so drinking wouldn't mix well yet, but since Bulma had been pushing for their talk, Yamcha decided he'd need a drink in hand first.

"OK, let's get this talk out if the way. It's tearing me up to know all of this is because you have bad news" said Bulma not even waiting for her drink to arrive. 

Yamcha cleared his throat and desperately looked towards the bar for their server. He wasn't ready to talk without the drink and since Bulma was a rage driven person when hungry, this was not going to end well. 

"Can we please just wait until you've had something to eat? The appetizers will be here soon and I don't think I want to hear my punishment without a drink" explained Yamcha. 

"You are the one that's been putting off this talk for over a week. I pushed it back ONCE. That was yesterday after the drama in 'no man's land' when Goku got here" reminded Bulma. 

"Look here comes our drinks and appetizers. Can you at least grant me 5 more minutes so you can eat something?" begged Yamcha. 

CR Bulma: "You know I really hate it when he begs like that. I mean really, you're already in trouble for several mishaps and you think waiting until I eat will make me less crabby? We should have just skipped this whole date if he wanted that!" 

CR Yamcha: "She's just most likely to make a scene if she doesn't eat and even more so if I keep asking her to wait. I can't win here! No man could!" 

"Ugh, fine. But I'm going to add this to your offenses. I shouldn't be kept waiting for an explanation on your indiscretions" Bulma said as their server began to place their items on the table. 

The 2 ate in silence for several minutes. Before their order was eventually brought out. Bulma had to admit she felt a little less irritable but was nonetheless going to give Yamcha a piece of her mind. They continued eating in silence until they were done with their meal. 

'OK. Time for the moment of truth' thought Yamcha as he watch Bulma sip her cocktail in expectation. 

"So. Mind telling me what's up with you lately?" she asked sounding unphased by Yamcha's attempt to placate her with food. 

"Well *ahem*, I went out with the guys last week and ended up at a bar and grill after the batting cages. Then after one too many, Mike said we ended up in a..... Gentlemen's Club" Yamcha paused as he waited for Bulma's drink to come flying at him. Nothing. 

"After that I blacked out. Actually I blacked out at the bar and grill and never really came too until the next morning. I woke up in Mike's apartment, on the couch and........naked. I grabbed my clothes and left because I had no clue where I was or anything" finished Yamcha. 

"So you ghosted me for a week because of THAT? Yamcha, I can't hold you responsible for not remembering what you've done but I can for being shady about it. Not one phone call or text to tell me you were going to hang out with the guys. Not one call or text telling me not to worry about you while you avoided me for a week. Just a simple 'I'm at Kame House I'll explain later.' And not one call or text last night when you took off! What the hell, Yamcha? Am I suddenly not important enough for a simple text now? You're always on that damn phone except for when I need you to be!" Bulma kept her volume down so as not to disturb the other customers, but her eyes screamed 'furious'. 

"Bulma, I'm sorry. I really am. I just panicked! You have a reputation for having and explosive attitude" said Yamcha. 

Bulma was about to take a sip of her drink when she heard his last comment but stopped dead in her tracks. 

"EXCUSE ME?" she annunciated still trying to keep her voice down. 

"I didn't mean it like that! I just got scared of what you might think of me since we had been trying to move forward in our relationship" he said trying to transition the conversation elsewhere. 

"'Had been trying' are the key words, Yamcha. You seem to have stopped all together and pushed us back several steps." Bulma was feeling more distant than ever now that she realized what she had just said. It was true. They were going backwards and replaying the same old shit that lead to breaking up. 

"So, who are you always on the phone with? And where were you last night?" she asked calmly as red flags went off in Yamcha's head. 

"W-Well.....ummmmm.....see that's a bit complicated. I will admit that most of the time......I'm texting other women. But let me explain!" said Yamcha trying to make sure Bulma didn't interrupt. 

"I'm waiting........" said Bulma

"Most of the women that I've been texting recently were the planners that helped me to make this date possible. One owned the hot air balloon, the second kept me updated with the bungee jumping times and places since it's a spur of the moment type business in this area, the third was the co-owner for the snorkeling place, the fourth was the stylist that picked out our evening wear for tonight, and the firth is a chef with connections to this restaurant. Which, by the way, is not easy to get reservations to" continued Yamcha. 

"Is that all of the women you've been speaking too? And don't forget that I have a way with getting information either through my tech or easily paying for what I need to know" Bulma said narrowing her eyes at Yamcha. 

"Yes, besides Mike and his girlfriend, who had given me a lot of ideas and the connections" answered Yamcha feeling like he was winning the argument. 

"And all you did was plan all of this? No deviations in conversation?" asked Bulma

"None. Just planning the perfect date" smiled Yamcha. 

'Too bad it sucked' thought Bulma. "Where were you last night?" 

"I was meeting Trisha for the hot air balloon. She let me into the rental lot after hours to have first pick of the one I thought you'd like so I could set it up early enough to start our date" he said leaning back in his chair. 

CR Yamcha: "I feel good finally telling Bulma about everything. It's nice to come clean and have a clear conscience" 

"I don't believe you. I don't believe that for one minute not one single connection for this date was a man, and I don't believe all you did was talk business. You can't even buy me flowers without flirting with the florist. Not to mention your blackout seems sketchy to me. You've never blacked out before but if I remember our last date you were practically flirting with Mike and ignoring me. What you did while blacked out I can't hold you accountable for but that doesn't mean I'll let you off for running off without so much as a 'Hey I'm going out with the boys.' So I want the absolute truth from you, Yamcha, because you know I will find out eventually. We're you even slightly unfaithful while talking to all these women?" Bulma crossed her arms and waited with a stern glare. 

CR Bulma: "How long have we been together and he still thinks he can outsmart me? As if I don't know him well enough to know that he is the world's biggest flirt. He flirts while I'm next him!" 

CR Yamcha: "I might have jumped the gun on the whole 'clear conscience' thing" 

Yamcha gulped loudly and began shifting in his chair. Bulma was clearly very much undeterred by his explanation. 

" I might have........made out with Trisha" he muttered not wanting Bulma to hear. 

"I see. So last night instead of talking things out with me, you decided it was best to do an overly planned out date and hey while you were at it, suck face with someone else." Bulma tried her best to remain calm. Causing a scene with the cameras around wouldn't look good on Capsule Corp and would ultimately get her banned from this restaurant. Which she actually liked. 

"Bulma, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" apologized Yamcha. 

"I think........I need some space. I need to reevaluate my life and why I'm proving the rule of insanity by repeating the same thing and expecting a different result" said Bulma trying to hide how hurt she felt. 

"Bulma, what are you...."

"It's over, Yamcha" she said taking a deep breath. "I can't do an on again off again thing anymore. I want stability and I want to start a family while I'm still young. You've had multiple chances and it's always the same thing." The tears were now present in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I can't keep getting hurt by you and hoping that you'll be different. I know I'm not easy to handle and finding a man that is willing to try will be hard, but it's better than the constant disappointment of trying and failing. I just want to go home now." 

Yamcha was at a loss for words. He spent all day trying to put her in a good mood and all he did was push her further away. His mistake cost him dearly and now he had no choice but to watch her walk away. 

"Sure. I'll have the car take you home first. Do you think we can try and work things out later? I mean this is a lot to handle right now but I swear I'm trying harder for you" said Yamcha in an almost desperate voice. 

"No. We've done all we can as a couple. I think it's time we move on" sighed Bulma trying to hold her trembling voice steady.

******Outro Plays ******

"Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go,  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able to say  
I merely visit on the weekends  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend

I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried

[Chorus]  
Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

I finally put it all together,  
But nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine,  
I had to say goodbye for the last time  
I kept my whole life in suitcase,  
Never really stayed in one place  
Maybe that's the way it should be,  
You know I live my life like a gypsy

I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried

[Chorus]  
Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

I'll always keep you inside, you healed my  
Heart and my life... And you know I try.

[Chorus]  
Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way

Song for outro on this chapter/episode: "Call Me" by Shinedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't much of Vegeta here but there will be more of him in the future. Sorry for including all of the lyrics for the outro song lol I just really love the song for this chapter ending. Thanks again for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter/episode!


	7. Heartbreak Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha and Bulma are officially over and the depression is setting in. What is Vegeta's next move with Bulma now that she is a single woman? Will Maron be successful in seducing Goku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own DBZ or the Characters nor do I profit from them. Same applies to any shows, movies, books, or songs referenced in the story.
> 
> So I've been thinking.....should I name the cameramen? They will be mentioned often to give the reality TV effect but I thought I'd get some opinions. Please leave a comment and depending on the response I might have a fun way in mind to involve you guys in helping me out. (The names probably won't take effect till after the next chapter)

Last time on Z Warriors: "CR Chi-Chi: "I can't believe I am this out of shape! I can already feel my muscles aching and it hasn't even been a day! At least I know I can still put up a fight if needed, especially if any woman thinks she's going to be making eyes at MY husband"...................." I might have........made out with Trisha" ............."I think---I need some space. I need to reevaluate my life and why I'm proving the rule of insanity by repeating the same thing and expecting a different result. It's over, Yamcha" 

******Intro Plays******  
"The weight of a thousand lies  
Promises broken haunt me all the time  
You say that you're sure to change  
But that black heart reveals that  
You'll always stay the same  
I want to step aside  
I want to give it up  
Before I lose it all  
It's tearing me inside  
The way you break me down  
There will come a time  
When I will come undone  
And you will let me fall  
I'll leave it all behind  
Before you break me down  
And I realize  
Forgiveness is calling  
It's calling  
I've denied the reason  
I'm falling  
I'm falling  
So let go  
I want to step aside  
I want to give it up  
Before I lose it all  
It's tearing me inside  
The way you break me down"

Break Me Down - Alter Bridge

******Capsule Corp******

It was almost 3AM when Bulma finally got home. She hadn't realized just how far away the restaurant was from her home, but staying in the hotel would have given Yamcha the opportunity to break her down for another chance. Had she not convinced him to let her go home alone that would have provided him same opportunity. No, it had to end and she had to get away for her own sake. 

CR Bulma: "This is not how I wanted the date to end but something has got to give. We've been running around in circles as far as our relationship went and I'm just tired. Things have changed between us and I just have a hard time making things work out. A relationship shouldn't be this hard; we can't keep doing this to ourselves, its torture! I hope he can understand why things went this way and we can still be friends"

Bulma walked into the kitchen for a drink. She had cried quite a bit in the car but refused to let cameraman watch. She had forced him to sit in the front seat and put up the privacy divider the car had. It was the same type of car she used on business trips when she needed privacy but not the attention a limo would garner.

"Well don't you look nice? Have fun on that vomit-educing balloon?" asked Vegeta walking in from the hallway.

"No, I did not. Why are you up so late? Don't tell me you've been up all night playing with your new GR?" replied Bulma trying to change the subject before Vegeta got too nosy. 

"As a matter of fact, I have. I was also awaiting your return to ask about those drones you promised me." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as he carefully studied Bulma. Her eyes were red, her body language was closed, and her tone was much more irritable compared to her usual tone when berating him. 

CR Vegeta: "Oh something bad happened. Something very bad......well not bad for me I suppose" 

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I really need to get some sleep. I've had a long, shitty day and I just want it to end" grouched Bulma pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Woman, what did that loser do to you now?" wondered Vegeta in amusement. 

"I do NOT want to talk about it, especially with you" growled Bulma. Her lack of sleep plus the days events had her feeling like she was going to explode from the impending migraine she felt coming. 

"I will follow you to your room and pester you until sunrise if you don't tell me. Unless you WANT my company in your bedroom?" smirked Vegeta raising an eyebrow. He still remembered the looks she had been giving him recently. 

"Ugh! Alright! I broke up with Yamcha, OK? Not that it's any of your business, he admitted to kissing another woman" hissed Bulma reaching her limit. 

CR Bulma: "I just want to go to bed! Why is that so hard for this jerk to understand?!" 

"Well that's a shame. There's ice-cream in the freezer, goodnight!" shouted Vegeta making his way back down the hallway. 

"What?! That's it?! You're just going to walk off after bugging to know about my personal life?!" yelled Bulma. 

"YUP!" yelled back Vegeta as he reached the stairs. 

CR Vegeta: "She's so cute when she's pissed" he laughed with obvious amusement. "Though this does take some fun away from me"

"UUUHHGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Bulma growled in frustration. 

CR Bulma: "What the hell? Why would he want to know what happened just to walk away and not try to talk to me about it? What kind of person just takes information like.........like it's ammunition for a later purpose. THAT SON OF A BITCH!" she huffed as the realization of falling into his trap struck her in mid-sentence.

Bulma grabbed a bottled water and headed upstairs to her room. There was no telling what Vegeta was up to at this point and at the moment she could care less. She would just have to struggle through her current heartbreak alone. She had no intention of bothering Chi-Chi with her problems seeing as how Chi-Chi had finally gotten her husband back. 

******Kame House******

It was 7AM and Krillin was just getting up to start his morning routine. He checked the messages on his phone and realized that this was going to be a long and possibly down kind of day. 

He received a text from Yamcha about his breakup with Bulma and given the history of their breakups, he was going to be left picking up the shattered pieces that were once Yamcha. 

"Oh boy" sighed Krillin as he started his coffee maker. 'Where do you want to talk about it?' he typed and hit send. Hopefully Yamcha wouldn't be up yet and he'd have a chance to do some training before Yamcha lured him into a drunken game of "who regrets the most."

"Krillin, what's with the long face?" asked Master Roshi sneaking up behind Krillin. 

"Hey Master Roshi, it's Yamcha. Bulma dumped him again" said Krillin taking his first sip of coffee.

"Well that's a shame. I got it! We'll go to the beach near West City and find him a new lady!" said Master Roshi making the pafu pafu gesture.

"Uh maybe we can try that later. You know how he gets the first couple of weeks after a breakup. I'll be lucky to get any training in if he's anything like he was last time" sighed Krillin as he remembered spending days locked in a hotel room with Yamcha as he refused to leave or even eat for that matter.

"Well we can only hope they make a final decision on this relationship. It's not healthy to be on and off like this" Master Roshi said while shaking his head. So many breakups with the same woman and still Yamcha never learned his lesson.

CR Krillin: "Master Roshi is right on this one. It can't be healthy for them to be back and forth so much. How could they possibly think to settle down when they can't even stay together long enough to make that decision? I just hope this isn't as bad as last time." 

Both men went about preparing to deal with Yamcha and getting as much of their routines accomplished before they went into support mode for their friend. Master Roshi started his laundry and began speed watching as many of his workout tapes as he could. Yamcha would surely be too upset to let him have his guilty pleasure. Krillin began doing some training warm-ups while keeping his phone close so he wouldn't miss Yamcha's response. 

******Mount Paozu******

Maron was up extra early preparing breakfast for the Son family, but more specifically for Goku. She had devised a plan last night while cleaning up after dinner. Goku liked food and therefore the best way to seduce him was with food. She planned to make an extra special breakfast for him. Eggs Benedict, crepes, and even a meat lover's style quiche. She was leaving the other family members to Zack.

'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach' was the only thought racing through Marion's mind as she pressed forward with her breakfast preparations. The same words her beloved grandmother had spoke to her on her death bed. Maron had been a pre-teen at the time but took the advice to heart and pursued her dream of becoming a high-class chef.

Inside the Son house, Chi-Chi was once again fighting off Goku. 'What is with him lately?' she questioned to herself. She had never really seen Goku this frisky before and to be honest she wouldn't mind if she wasn't so sore from training.

"Goku, I can barely move! We can make love again AFTER my body adjusts to the harsh training" she said while trying to push him away.

"Aw c'mon, Chi-Chi, I'll do all the work. You can just lay there" said Goku trying to be persuasive.

"I'd still end up feeling more sore than before! Get off or I'll cut you off completely!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"OK, OK! Let's not make any rash decisions here!" laughed Goku with his cheesy grin. "I just missed you that's all. I promise I'll behave until you're ready again."

"Thank you, honey. Now if you'll help me up, I think I could use a hot bath to loosen up the tension in my muscles. I can't keep up with you and Gohan if I can't move!" Chi-Chi lifted up as Goku wrapped his arms around her chest and lifted her into a bear hug.

"So, would you like some company or....."

"Why don't you go get breakfast?" suggested Chi-Chi before Goku could finish his sentence. "I don't want to have to cut you off, because I've missed you too."

Goku gave Chi-Chi a quick peck on the lips and nodded. He knew pressuring Chi-Chi would just make her upset.

"Alright, I'll go wake Gohan. We'll meet you outside when you're ready. I think I'll be able to go find Piccolo by the time you have breakfast" he said remembering they were planning on inviting him to spar.

Chi-Chi walked into the bathroom with a smile on her face and thankful she'd get a moment alone. Goku's stamina was wearing her out. First with the training and then with his bedroom antics. It hadn't even been a week and she already needed a break!

Goku walked out of the room and spotted the same cameraman waiting outside their room like the previous day. They smiled at each other in passing but the cameraman didn't follow him. Goku made note of the man's energy signal so he could track him. He really didn't care for all these other men following his wife around but if Chi-Chi wanted to do this then he would do his part to earn a paycheck. He was still feeling the need to claim his territory but there wasn't any way that was going to happen or he'd get cut off. 'Man, do I need to go see Vegeta' he thought as he approached Gohan's room.

CR Goku: "Don't you guys get bored? I mean all the waiting, watching, and listening......I think I'd die of boredom before any action happened."

Producer: "We're not supposed to be talking about the crew in these confessionals"

CR Goku: "Fine, but there isn't much going on around here"

Producer: "That's not true, why don't you tell us how you feel about the crush Maron has on you?"

CR Goku: "Who?"

Producer: "Uhhh"

Gohan was on his way out of his room when he opened the door to find his dad standing there with a fist up to knock.

"Oh hey, Gohan! I hadn't noticed that you were up. Listen after breakfast I was thinking maybe you'd like to go find Piccolo? I'd use instant transmission to get to him but I want to make sure your mom is still going to be able to spar. She's pretty sore today" said Goku as he walked his son downstairs.

"Yeah, I can do that! Boy, is he going to be surprised when I show him the moves mom taught me!" exclaimed Gohan.

Goku swelled with pride over his son's excitement to fight. He hadn't really considered how much of Gohan's Saiyan side would come through once he started training but he was seeing himself in his son every time fighting was mentioned.

The two sat down at the table as the chefs made their appearances with the food. Maron had made it a point to walk in first with the tray of special food she had made for Goku. She placed the tray in front of him and leaned in to Goku's ear.

"I made all of this JUST for you. These are all my favorite breakfast foods" she whispered with a sly smile. She had taken extra care of looking her best and leaving her Chef's coat open at the top to accentuate her cleavage.

CR Goku: "Is she Maron?"

Producer: "Yes"

CR Goku: "Oh, and what does having a crush mean?"

Producer: "Never mind. Forget I mentioned anything"

CR Goku: "I'm confused"

"Thanks!" said Goku as he dove right into his meal without a second glance to the female chef.

Maron ground her teeth at how quickly she was dismissed. 'This won't do at all. Time to kick things up a notch' she thought to herself as she started to plot something extra seductive for the Saiyan warrior. This was going to take careful planning if she didn't want to get caught by Chi-Chi. Timing was everything.

******Capsule Corp******

A week had passed since Bulma had dumped Yamcha and she kept herself busy in the lab to block her temptation of calling him. She hadn't been able to stop feeling like she had made a mistake but what had been more unusual was Vegeta's behavior. He hadn't so much as teased or spent more than 5 minutes in the same room with her! What the hell was that all about? It was like Yamcha was the only reason he had started to toy with her in the first place.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta shouted from the other side of the lab's door.

"Ugh! What does he want now" Bulma muttered irritably. She slowly walked over to the door and typed the unlock code. "I'm busy, what do you want now?" she sighed.

"I would very much appreciate some training equipment that doesn't incinerate with one blast!" he grouched as he held up a small bag of ashes.

"I can't keep making these for you if all you're going to do is destroy them!" yelled Bulma now pissed that she would be spending the next 5 days making more drones.

"Well I can't reach my full potential with shitty equipment! Why aren't you using the same technology from the original drone I destroyed? That took greater effort to destroy and since I'm currently working on increasing my speed, I wouldn't even need to fire a strong Ki blast at it." Vegeta lowered his tone and inspected the woman's features. Her eyes were still rimmed with a light red tint, her lips were drooped in the corners despite sounding angry at him, and she still smelled of tears. 'Goddamn, how long is she going to mourn that worthless relationship? I can't continue my plans when she's this emotional' he thought as he waited for her answer.

Bulma sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She hadn't gone to the salon yet but she had tried to straighten her 'fro down and it still looked a mess. She just wasn't in the mood to leave her safe zone yet. The last thing Bulma wanted was to break down in a public place with a camera following her every move. At least in the lab she could hide her pain.

"The artificial Ki generator overheated and the core basically melted. There isn't much I can do about recreating that type of drone until I find a way to stabilize the artificial Ki waves. Basically, I have to start my research from scratch and I can't do that with out someone who can control Ki" Bulma explained as she walked back to her lab table to finish the blueprint for the new design of the drone. She had the design but not the science to create it and for some reason this bothered her more than her breakup.

"What would I need to do to help you with your research?" asked Vegeta in a serious tone.

"Y-You're volunteering?" she asked in complete shock. Why would Vegeta agree to spend time helping her? Oh yeah, because his training would benefit from her technology. DUH!

"If you used that weakling as a test subject then its no wonder your generator failed you. Kakarot is probably the only other person on this planet that can control Ki as well as I can and his instincts probably haven't helped him realize how unstable your friends are. Once I learned to sense energy I could easily sense the fluctuation in energy needed to manipulate Ki. Scarface and the 2 bald ones seem to be forcing their Ki rather than letting it flow through their bodies naturally. This makes their Ki unstable and less effective to enemies" explained Vegeta. Maybe if he could distract her with research she'd come out of this silly depression he sensed from her.

"Wow......that actually makes a lot of sense. Ki control isn't a natural ability in humans. It's something we've forced ourselves to adapt to. I bet I could get better results from you anyway. The more powerful the Ki the better my drones will be! How about you give me a few hours to prepare everything and we can get started on the research tonight?" Bulma asked giving off waves of enthusiasm.

"Fine, but you only have a week to get this over with." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and watched Bulma carefully.

"A WEEK?! What the hell am I supposed to accomplish in a week?! It took me 6 months for the research I did with Yamcha!" seethed Bulma.

CR Bulma: "Seriously?! You can't rush science and expect it to be all fine and dandy just because you say so. That's not how it works!"

CR Vegeta: "Hopefully this is the end of her sad mood. I'd much rather be pissing her off instead of avoiding her but I don't want to be around her if she's going to cry. Females and their high pitch whines hurt my ears"

"Figure it out. You already have the basic understanding of the technology you need to create it, all you have to do is adjust everything for my much more stable Ki" pointed out Vegeta.

"Oh well don't you just have all the answers?" mocked Bulma in her most sarcastic tone.

"I do, and if I need to remind you, my offer to take you to Planet Mecha52 still stands" Vegeta smirked. 

"Planet Mecha fifty...wha?" asked Bulma feeling lost.

"The planet that made the scouter technology among other things, such as the regeneration tanks and ships for Frieza's forces" reminded Vegeta.

"OH! How could I have forgotten about that?! Hmmmm....let's put a pin in that for now. I would love nothing more than to study a regeneration tank but I should work on my drones first. If I do for some reason agree to be alone with you AND depend on you for protection on a wild space trip, I'd like to have the piece of mind of a few security drones at my side. This does not in any way mean I have agreed to this trip. I'm simply putting off the topic for a later date" said Bulma feeling a bit better.

"Whatever, just stop being so damn sad all the time. You've already taken the fun out of breaking you and fuck-face up but now I can't even have fun with you. You're always in this damn lab!" grumbled Vegeta as he turned to walk out.

CR Bulma: "Did he just say I took the 'fun' out of him breaking me and Yamcha up? WHAT THE FUCK?!"

CR Vegeta: "Oops! My plan slipped" he chuckled darkly. "Well, old plan anyway"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" shouted Bulma reaching for anything to throw at Vegeta's head.

Vegeta simply laughed as loud as he could once he was safely in the hallway and away from the object Bulma intended to throw.

"Asshole!" she shouted in pure frustration. At least he talked to her today, and not in the same 'fix this and leave' type of thing that he had been doing all week.

******Kame House******

Krillin was once again nursing a hangover. A full week of pity partying and Yamcha still wasn't slowing down. He woke up drinking and passed out whenever he could. There was no longer day and night for him. Just wake up and drink yourself to darkness.

"Yamcha, I really feel for your buddy but this has got to stop soon. I can't keep up with all this drinking and I haven't trained at all this past week" said Krillin holding his poor, aching head.

"Y-you don need ta babysh-sit me, Krilrin. I c-can tek care of m-my *hiccup* myshelf" slurred Yamcha with another beer in his hand.

"You can't even talk anymore, Yamcha. I'm afraid this is going to turn into a permanent speech impediment if you don't slow down" said Krillin taking the beer away from the dulled Yamcha with ease. "See! You can't even defend yourself if you needed to!"

"F-fine! I'llllll *burrrrrrrpppp* I'll schweep it off" complained Yamcha laying down on the floor and promptly falling asleep.

CR Krillin: *sigh* "I have to hide all the beer. I don't think I can do this much longer. My training is already suffering over a break up that had nothing to do with me! I can't believe he's taking this break up so hard. He must really believe its over for good this time."

******Mount Paozu******

"Keep your focus! You can't let someone distract you while you are in the middle of a Ki blast!" shouted Piccolo to Gohan. The 2 were in the middle of an intense spar when Goku used his instant transmission to appear next to Gohan causing him to miss his intended target.

"He's right Gohan, you need to keep your senses sharp but keep your focus on your intended target. You wouldn't want a small distraction to be the cause of hitting an innocent bystander. Make sure you sense out the energy around you for anything dark or malicious. Those are the energies you'll need to keep track of in case they get too close" added Goku.

"This....is kind of.....hard" said Gohan out of breath. He had been sparring with Piccolo while Chi-Chi would occasionally created a distraction on the ground and Goku would pop up out of nowhere.

CR Gohan: "Training with Piccolo AND my dad has been fun but boy are they tough! I can't remember the last time I was this exhausted so early in the day!"

"It's hard but necessary to build up your battle senses. Don't worry, Gohan, all you need to do is practice" said Goku. "You guys keep going, I'm going to get a snack!"

"When you get back, I think its time you start training me to fly! I hate being left on the ground!" shouted Chi-Chi as Goku floated over her.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot we decided on that today! Be back in sec!" shouted Goku

CR Chi-Chi: "My training has finally reached its peak as far as getting back into shape. I've been waiting for Goku to teach my how to fly and how to do the Kamehameha. For some reason he's been reluctant to start training me in those areas" grouched Chi-Chi crossing her arms over her bust.

CR Goku: "I'm a little nervous to further train Chi-Chi" laughed Goku with a blush. "This will make it harder for me to run from her"

Goku headed down to the chef's capsule house to get his usual snack. Once again, Maron was the chef ready and willing to serve him. 

CR Goku: "I wonder if a crush is when someone is extra nice to you? This Maron girl is always waiting to give me food"

"You know, Goku, If you ever want a midnight snack you are welcome to come find me" winked Maron swaying her shoulders in a seductive manner. She was hoping to finally get Goku to notice her low-cut shirt and her ample breasts. 'This new push-up bra better get me the attention I deserve' she thought as she watched his eyes closely.

Goku looked at her curiously. "Hey, is there something in your eye? You should probably get that checked" he said as he shoved a few strawberries into his mouth.

"Uh no, I'm fine. If you decide on a snack tonight, we just got in a ton of ice cream. I know how much you like your sweets" said Maron licking her lips. She was pulling out all of her tricks to get the Saiyan's attention and it seemed to all go over his head!

"Sure! Ice cream sounds great! I'll come back tonight after Gohan gets to bed. Him having sweets so soon after starting full-time training is going to slow down his progress" said Goku feeling a bit selfish. He didn't want to be sneaky but he loved ice cream as mush as Gohan did.

"Perfect! I'll have it ready and waiting!" grinned Maron. Her plans were finally falling into place. 'Wait.....shit I forgot about the wife!' she thought in a slight panic. "Oh and maybe we shouldn't tell your wife either. She might be upset if you have all the ice cream to yourself" she added.

"Yeah, she does hate it when I get sticky before bed. OK! This is just between you and me!" smiled Goku thinking of all the ice cream he wouldn't have to share.

Goku walked out holding his snacks and Maron let out a joyful squeal. Finally! There was a chance she'd finally get some action at this boring job!

******Capsule Corp******

It was about time for Vegeta to start helping Bulma in the lab for her research. Vegeta had just finished his training early and decided to get a quick shower in. The last thing he wanted was the woman complaining about his stench. He wasn't even sure how close she'd have to get or what kind of machinery she'd have to put near him. Taking his sweet time, he walked up the stairs and heard a faint sound coming from Bulma's room in passing. 'What is she doing now?' he wondered. Vegeta knocked on the bedroom door and received no answer. He knocked louder after realizing what he was hearing was music. 

"Can you hear that noise?" he asked the cameraman sitting nearby.

"What noise? I don't hear anything and there isn't anything coming across the audio" said the cameraman as he checked for sound on his headset.

"Hmph, I guess the wench went through the trouble of sound proofing her room. Let me know if she comes out of there, I didn't cut my training short to be stood up by her stupid, emotional behavior. I'm going back to the GR!" grouched Vegeta.

CR Vegeta: "I guess I'll just wait for her to come to me. At this rate she'll have to just deal with my work-out stench if she can't suck it up and get over that dumb ass already"

Inside Bulma's room she sat on the floor and looked at old photo albums. In between her middle and pointer finger of her right hand she held a cigarette filter firmly in place. In her left hand she held her second bottle of wine. She hadn't really tried to cope with the breakup but she could no longer focus on her work. Her tears slowly dropped onto a picture of her and Yamcha. It was the first picture they ever took together and he was dressed in the desert bandit outfit from when they first met. She secretly loved that outfit. It reminded her of how much of a bad boy he had been back then. Now he was more of a player than just a mysterious bad boy. Bulma couldn't stop herself from hating all the time she wasted with Yamcha. How many times had he cheated? Sure he had always flirted around here and there, and texted a few women when he thought Bulma wouldn't find out, but she had never actually caught him doing something regrettable. She wondered if their whole relationship was a lie. Had he cheated constantly and gotten away with it?

Bulma drowned her whimpered cries by chugging half the bottle of wine in one gulp and hummed along to her 'Broken Heart' playlist. Already feeling the drunken buzz hit her senses she knew she wouldn't be able to begin her research with Vegeta.

"Vegeta" she whispered suddenly feeling the liquid courage take control of her emotions. She was suddenly angry, VERY angry. She took a final, long drag and snubbed out her cigarette before devising a plan.

"Who does Yamcha think he is? He can't cheat on me! I'm Bulma fucking Briefs! I'll make him pay for this! Oh will he get his heart ripped out when he finds out what I'm about to do!" she said with slurred confidence. Bulma wobbled up to standing position and almost tripped going to her walk-in closet. First, she needed a cute outfit. Bulma rummaged through the closet and found a tight, form fitting red dress with long sleeves and a low neckline. She slipped on the dress and grabbed her favorite black heels to complete her look. Quickly debating whether she should wear her bra or not, she fixed her hair and decided she shouldn't be bra-less on television. 

"Ready!" she stated as she went back for her wine bottle. Bulma stormed out of her room at such a quick and unexpected speed that the cameraman nearly tripped trying to grab his camera and follow her. 

Bulma made her way to the GR with a look of drunken determination. She just knew he would still be in there.

"Oh Vegetaaaaaa" said Bulma in a sing-song voice as she knocked on the GR and waited for Vegeta to make his appearance.

"It's about damn time! I thought you..." Vegeta stopped short as he opened the door and saw Bulma in the tightest dress he'd ever seen her wear. "Wh-what hell are you wearing? Surely you don't plan to work in the lab in that?"

"No, I was kind of planning on something else instead" Bulma said batting her lashes at the Saiyan Prince.

CR Vegeta: "I'm not going to deal with this. She reeks of alcohol and the intent to make a bad decision. Something I'll obviously get blamed for when the hangover wears off"

"BLONDE WOMAN!" shouted Vegeta towards the house.

"Oh Vegeta, dear, did you need something?" asked Panchy sticking her head out of the kitchen window nearest to the GR.

"Your spawn is bothering me! She's not sober and disrupting my training!" hissed Vegeta.

"Are you seriously telling on me?! You snitch!" yelled Bulma still slurring.

Vegeta held back a laugh not wanting Bulma to mistake his actions as a playful antic. "Yes, I am! I don't know what you're up to but I want no part of whatever it is you are planning" he said in a dismissive tone.

"Vegeta, I just wanted to hang out with you! I want to talk and get to know you and why you are so grumpy" whined Bulma.

"Don't you have anyone else to talk to?" asked Vegeta feeling less playful with each passing second.

"NO! I ONLY HAVE YOU!" cried Bulma as she burst into tears.

CR Vegeta: "Well this is just sad. All these friends, and I'm all she has? I find that hard to believe"

"Oh, Bulma! What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Panchy finally making her way over to the GR.

"Yamcha cheated on me and I had to dump him! And now Vegeta doesn't want to be my friend!" cried Bulma increasing her volume.

"What?" asked Vegeta covering his sensitive ears.

"Let's go inside and talk. Vegeta needs to focus on his training for the android attack! Maybe we can talk about you and Vegeta being more than friends! Oh, wouldn't that be sweet?" said Panchy as she began to guide her bawling daughter inside.

"What?" wondered Vegeta. Had he heard right? Was her mother actually trying to get them together? "Tch" was the only sound he made as he went back into the GR.

Inside Capsule Corp, Bulma was explaining everything to her mother. She alternated between crying, drinking, and shouting. This was not going to be a peaceful night at the compound.

"Mom, this just hurts so much" sobbed Bulma. "I've spent my entire adult life with Yamcha and he....he just betrayed me like all these years meant nothing to him!"

"Now Bulma, I'm sure they didn't mean nothing to him" said Panchy trying to comfort her daughter. "I'm sure he feels horrible for his mistake." 

Bulma burst into tears feeling her heart twist in pain. He might feel horrible but she doubted he felt as hurt as she did. She had put all her trust, love, and devotion into her relationship with Yamcha. Sure she occasionally window shopped but she had never been unfaithful to Yamcha. 'Nothing could ever make this breakup any worse' she thought as she couldn't imagine anything making her feel worse than she did at this very moment.

"I don't know if I even care how he feels! I wonder how many times he cheated and I was none-the-wiser! Of all the times to find out he was cheater, he just had to wait until we had our lives on display for the world to see before coming clean!" screamed Bulma feeling her fury take over.

"Calm down, sweetie, we mustn't loose our tempers. How about we start talking about Vegeta? I'm sure a smart, handsome, and strong man like him wouldn't mind keeping you company!" said Panchy with her hands on her blushing cheeks. "My if I was 30 years younger...."

"Mooom!" whined Bulma in embarrassment with her face in her palm. "I doubt Vegeta is the type of man that would be willing to be tamed into a relationship. Besides I doubt he even sees me as a woman, rather than a means to improve his training and a free roof over his head."

"Well I for one think you two would make a wonder couple. Or at least some wonderful babies!" hinted Panchy with excitement. "We need the pitter-patter of baby feet around here!"

"Are you suggesting I seduce Vegeta into having a child? Mom, have you completely lost your mind?! This isn't how I want my future! A single mom taking care of a half-Saiyan baby with no clue how much of its father's horrible qualities it'd inherit? YOU'RE INSANE!!!" shouted Bulma.

CR Panchy: "Oh I'm sure she had a certain SOMETHING in mind when she left her room wearing that dress to find Vegeta. If he hadn't been such a gentleman I'm sure Bulma would be in the Gravity Room as we speak!" 

"But just think of how cute the baby would be with both of your genes! And that Vegeta is a Prince! You're baby would be royalty!" squealed Panchy.

"Can we go back to talking about my breakup? I need to figure out how to get back to my life and be single for while" said Bulma bringing back her sullen tone.

"Whatever will make you happy, Bulma. How about tomorrow we go to the salon and get you a new look. A new look for your new single life!" proposed Panchy.

Bulma nodded and continued to talk to her mother about her emotions. Despite the offer for coffee or anything to sober her up, she opted to continue drinking her wine. Being in her weakened emotional state was easier to do if she was impaired. Otherwise she'd just toughen up for the cameras as if nothing could bring her down.

******Kame House******

Master Roshi was in the middle of an intense battle. He was staring down Yamcha for the last beer, or the last beer Krillin had forgotten to hide.

"You will not succeed in this battle, Yamcha. For I am and always will be, your Master!" Roshi lunged forward and tried to grab the beer.

"You don't need this as much as I do!" yelled Yamcha also making a dive for the beer.

"Neither of you need this" stated Krillin holding the beer he quickly snatched up. Not that their inebriated states made much of a difference to Krillin. He was faster than both of them at their best.

"I'm going to pour this down the drain and make us some coffee. Yamcha, we really need to talk about this or it's never going to get better" said Krillin heading to the kitchen.

"Hmmm, I'll have to agree with Krillin. Although I don't see why I have to suffer without a beer" pouted Master Roshi. 

CR Master Roshi: "These young kids and their know-it-all attitudes. No one respects their elders anymore, or gives them beer."

"I don't need to talk about anything! I'm perfectly fine" shouted Yamcha in self defense.

"This much alcohol is going to put you into a coma. You've never drank this much before so something is obviously up" said Krillin with a hint of worry.

Yamcha reluctantly accepted the coffee mug that was being offered to him and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, it's nothing. Really. It's just another one of our usual breakups. THAT'S IT." he said unwilling to give Krillin all of the details.

"I think there's something else going on. Your usual breakups don't usually end up with a week of binge drinking until you blackout" Krillin said seriously.

"I...I don't want to talk about it" replied Yamcha solemnly taking a sip of his coffee to hide his eyes.

"I know I'm not an expert when it comes to relationships but I am a pretty decent friend. C'mon Yamcha, there's more going on here. None of us have seen you like this." Krillin tried his best to sound empathetic. He felt bad for Yamcha but at the same time he was tired of his constant pity interrupting his training.

"Krillin, I think I finally broke the camel's back" said Yamcha feeling defeated.

"Huh? What camel?" asked Krillin.

"Where did you get a camel?" inquired Master Roshi.

"No! I mean I think I messed up big time! I made out with another woman the night before my big date with Bulma. Vegeta somehow keeps track of when I'm with another woman and he threatened to tell Bulma! I had no choice but to come clean and she dumped me. I put a lot of effort into the date to make up for the week I was gone and ended up ruining everything with a stupid kiss" explained Yamcha.

"So I take it Bulma took that news pretty hard?" asked Krillin.

CR Krillin: "Now I see why he's upset. They've broken up over stupid things over the years but never anything serious like this"

"No, she didn't. You should have seen the look she gave me when I told her. To top it all off, she hated the date. She didn't look like she had any fun at all and my confession to her didn't make anything better." Yamcha placed his face into the palms of his hands. He had a feeling things couldn't get worse for him than this.

"Well you know what they say, 'if you love something let it go and if it comes back then it was meant to be'. I think maybe you and Bulma can be friends if you give her time and talk to her. It's not so bad being in the friend zone" said Krillin.

"Except that you don't get laid" reminded Yamcha.

"Oh yeah, there's that" laughed Krillin nervously.

Yamcha continued to sip his coffee as he replayed all of his favorite moments with Bulma. From the moment they first met, to the night he took her virginity, all up to the day he died fighting the Saibamen; all the good moments made his eyes fill with tears and yet he couldn't remember one that truly happy moment after his resurrection. Only memories of being completely in a comfortable routine. Perhaps this was for the best.

******Mount Paozu******

The Son family had said their goodbyes to Piccolo and had dinner somewhat early. Gohan had been so tired he passed out at the table.

It was now passed midnight and Chi-Chi had once again been seduced by her horny husband.

"You shouldn't be so rough next time. I feel like our love making is less passionate and more urgent. Like you're marking your territory or something" gasped Chi-Chi still unable to catch her breath.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi. I just get you alone and I can't keep my hands off of you! I'll try to be more gentle next time" Goku kissed her forehead to show he really meant his apology.

"That's what you said last time" complained Chi-Chi.

"Oh! When did I say that?" asked Goku trying to remember the past few nights. 

"2 days ago" giggled Chi-Chi. She swore that if food wasn't involved, Goku wouldn't remember anything. 

"Oh, right" said Goku sheepishly. "Hey honey, I'm going to get a quick snack. That early dinner didn't fill me up enough." 

"OK, hurry back" said Chi-Chi in a drowsy whisper. 

Goku smiled and untangled himself from his wife. He quickly slipped on a pair of gray sweatpants and a black muscle shirt. He tiptoed out of the room in an attempt to not wake anyone. 

To Goku's dismay the cameraman was still awake and gave him a sly grin. 'How long was this still going to be awkward? It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't keep doing those creepy smiles and giving me a thumbs up' he thought as he headed towards the stairs. 'At least they know their place.' Goku stopped at the top step in shock. Where the hell had that come from.

Goku continued towards the chef's capsule house. The cameraman was following closely and Goku couldn't help but feel hunted. He shook his head to rid himself of these weird thoughts. 'I REALLY need to ask Vegeta about this stuff.' 

He opened the door to the capsule house and was completely frozen by what he saw on the counter. 

CR Goku: "WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed in shock. 

..... To be continued

******Outro Plays******

"Never thought that we would end up here,  
Should've known it from the start  
I know you mean it when you say you love me,  
But we're trying way too hard

Used to think that we would last forever,  
How could I've been so wrong  
Never thought I'd be the one to say this,  
What if our time has come and gone?

You, you don't mean no harm  
But you're stringin' me along and I don't have the time to spare  
And I, I'm trying hard to breathe  
But you're suffocating me, this time I'm coming up for air

Air, air, air, air  
Air, air, air, air  
Air, air, air, air"

Air feat. Astrid by Shawn Mendez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading guys! I know I'm a bitch for that cliffhanger hahaha. Stay tuned for the next chapter/episode to find out exactly what Goku found on the counter ;)


	8. The Art Of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku finds out the hard way what a crush can lead to and Chi-Chi is furious! Meanwhile Bulma has once again buried herself in her work and finds herself getting hot and bothered in her lab. Who is responsible for Bulma's blushing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from any of them. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows.
> 
> Guys I hate to do this but I have to go on a small hiatus. There are just some personal things going on and I really need to be with my family right now. I hope this chapter isn't too rushed but I wanted to give y'all something before taking possibly 2 weeks off. 
> 
> OK! So there is a movie reference in this chapter. If you guys want to have a friendly competition for camera crew naming rights then leave a comment with the movie title that was referenced. I will give a detailed hint in the end notes since it's somewhat an old, stupid movie. First person to get it right (between AO3 & FF.net users) will get to name 2 camera people, which house they are assigned to, and you can even provide a back story if you want . 2nd and 3rd will also get to name 2 but I will choose their house. If no one wants to play then I will take the suggestions I already have and put them place. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause I'll be honest, I can't believe I wrote some of this shit XD XD.

Last time on Z Warriors: Bulma tried to drunkenly seduce Vegeta. To bad Vegeta wasn't falling for it...."BLONDE WOMAN!" "Your spawn is bothering me! She's not sober and disrupting my training!"..... "Are you seriously telling on me?! You snitch!". Yamcha, too, was drowning his sorrows at the bottom of a bottle and unwilling to accept the end of his relationship. MEANWHILE, Goku was in for the surprise of his life..... "What the FUCK!" What has Goku stumbled upon? Found out today on Z WARRIORS!

******Intro Plays*****

I am a man at war  
And I am fighting for  
All of the broken people  
All of the people thrown overboard  
They always tried to shame us  
But they don’t speak the language  
No we’re not nameless, we’re not faceless  
We were born for greatness

Oh, somebody sound the alarm  
Oh, a fire was set in the dark  
Oh, it’s time that you know  
No we’re not nameless, we’re not faceless  
We were born for greatness

"Born for Greatness" - Papa Roach

*******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi was slowly being pulled into the grips of deep sleep when her eyes suddenly shot wide open. The last thing she remembered was Goku saying he was going for a midnight snack. Normally this wouldn't be an issue but that chef was probably waiting for him. 

"MARON" Chi-Chi growled through clenched teeth as she jumped out of bed and grabbed one of Goku's t-shirts almost forgetting that she wasn't wearing panties. She had been watching that woman a little closer after witnessing her give Goku some extra special treatment during meal times. The batting of her eyes and the extra cleavage hadn't gone unnoticed either.

She stormed out of the bedroom once she was decent and had made it to the front door when she heard the giggling.

******

Goku had opened the door to the capsule house and completely froze. He hadn't been prepared for this type of midnight snack and he sure as hell never had any experience in getting himself out of this situation.

Up on the kitchen counter sat Maron. She was leaning back in provocative pose wearing nothing but whipped cream. She had covered her breasts in the sweet confection and placed cherries on top to mimic nipples. Sitting in between her spread legs was a large ice cream Sunday in a fancy bowl.

CR Goku: "WHAT THE FUCK! Why is she just wasting food like that!" screamed Goku in disbelief causing every man in the confessional to dramatically drop to the ground in shock of his naivety.

"I hope you're hungry" giggled Maron as she noticed the cameraman make his entrance.

"Uh, on second thought I'm not really in the mood for an ice cream sundae" laughed Goku rubbing the back of his head

"It's not a sundae, it's a banana split" grinned Maron still giggling at the reactions she was getting.

Goku gave her a very confused look. Apparently, his dense mind was not going to put together that she had intended for him to be the banana to her split.

"But I don't see a banana" he stated as he looked around trying to avoid looking directly at her.

"Why don't I show you" giggled Maron even louder as she finally seemed to produce a blush.

Chi-Chi burst through the door and stared at the scene in front of her. She noted that Goku was not only keeping his distance but avoiding setting his eyes on the skank in whipped cream.

CR Chi-Chi: "This little slut! How dare she try to use food to get my husband to sleep with her!"

"Oh so you want to have ice cream as a midnight snack, do you?" shouted Chi-Chi with enough ire to make Goku stiffen up in fear.

Maron tried her best to make a quick escape. Unfortunately, Chi-Chi's training allowed her to make her move first.

"WELL I HOPE YOU DON'T GET A BRAIN FREEZE" Chi-Chi shouted as she grabbed the bowl of ice cream and brought it down hard on Maron's head.

Goku finally snapped out of his state of fear as Maron was knocked clean off the counter and onto the floor with the bowl of ice cream still on her head. He quickly grabbed Chi-Chi before she could deliver a fearsome kick to the girl's stomach. If he hadn't stopped her who knows how far the extent of damage would have been.

"Chi-Chi!" shouted Goku dragging her outside still kicking and screaming obscenities at the blue haired bitch that dare try to steal her man. "Calm down! Chi-Chi, please!" he continued as the producer and Zack ran to check on Maron.

Chi-Chi stopped her flailing and took several deep breaths before she turned her venom on Goku.

"Did you know she was down here waiting for you!?!" she asked as Gohan opened the front door.

"What's going on?" he asked as he rubbed his still tired eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you right this moment. We'll tell you about it later. Please go back to bed" Chi-Chi replied in a stern voice while never taking her eyes off Goku.

"But all the yelling..." started Gohan now more curious since it wasn't his business.

"G-Gohan, do what your mom says. W-We d-don't want to make her angry....er" stuttered Goku keeping his hands up in a defensive pose.

"OK" nodded Gohan noticing his father's fear. He closed the door and ran to his room to hide and listen.

"WELL?!" shouted Chi-Chi still waiting for Goku to answer her question.

CR Chi-Chi: "I can't believe this is seriously happening right now." 

"I.....I didn't know she was going to be wearing the ice cream I swear! She said we had a bunch of ice cream and I thought if I got hungry it would make a good snack! I promise, I didn't know what she was up to!" Goku made sure to speak fast and clear as the flames behind Chi-Chi's eyes began to burn brighter.

Chi-Chi's jaw was beginning to get sore from how hard she was gritting her teeth. She closed her eyes and took several more calming breaths before she looked back at Goku. She knew he was telling the truth but she couldn't help but be infuriated by the turn of events.

"It's not your fault, Goku. I knew she was up to something with the way she kept looking at you. I can't believe she would pull such a disgusting display" said Chi-Chi feeling her anger simmer down.

Goku stepped closer to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. Chi-Chi felt something poke her and immediately began to get angry again.

"Goku! Are you......are you hard?" she whispered angrily.

"I can't help it! Watching you hit and naked woman kinda caused a reaction" smiled Goku trying to seem innocent.

CR Goku: "Something about watching Chi-Chi fight really gets to me. It's been so long since she actually trained that I forget how strong she is" 

"Oh I'm sure that's exactly what caused it" Chi-Chi said sarcastically.

"Why don't we go upstairs? This is something we shouldn't talk about out here" said Goku noticing just how much attention was on them. "Wait here for sec" he said as he ran back towards the capsule house. 

"Wh-What?!" yelled Chi-Chi in shock as her blood began to boil again. 

Goku checked with the producer to see if Maron was not too injured. According to the on staff paramedic assigned to help the crew members, she would have a concussion and would be back on the job in a week or so. 

"Oh, I think it's best we find a new cook. Chi-Chi is just going to get stronger and if this keeps up, Maron might end up in a body cast. Trust me, that is NOT fun" explained Goku as he rummaged around the kitchen. He was grabbing a new bottle of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and some strawberries. 

"Well I got my snack! If you guys can take care of this mess I'll be upstairs" Goku shouted as he ran back outside. 

Chi-Chi was still looking pissed off when Goku ran up and threw her over his shoulder. 

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she screamed as she began to pound her fists into his back. 

"I still want my snack! The whipped cream was a good idea, just had it on the wrong woman" said Goku as he ran up the stairs.

CR Goku: "That Maron girl looks too much like Bulma. Not saying that Bulma is ugly or anything but she's family to me"

"Oh no you don't! You are not going to get that stuff anywhere near me!" hissed Chi-Chi trying no to be too loud.

CR Chi-Chi: Her hair was a mess and she was still covered in chocolate. "God Damnit"

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma awoke with a massive hangover and was trying to remember the events of the night before.

"How did I get back in my room?" she wondered out load as she took in her surroundings. Only after trying to get out of bed did she realize what she was wearing. It was the tight dress she had put on moments before she.......

"Oh Kami, what did I do?" she complained in dreadful tone. The memory of seeking out Vegeta slammed onto her mind like a ton of bricks. 'I can't believe I did that' she thought feeling very regretful of her actions while intoxicated.

Bulma felt the sudden urge to vomit and she wasn't quite sure if it was from the memory or the alcohol. She ran to her bathroom and slammed the door shut before dry-heaving for a good 5 minutes.

Vegeta had been keeping track of the little blue-haired woman as he got an early start to his training. He had made sure to sneak in to the building while the women were preoccupied. Training had lost its allure after witnessing Bulma be a stumbling mess.

CR Vegeta: "I think I'm going to start toying with little blue again, and I know just how to start it off"

Vegeta made sure to grab something casual out of the closet. After browsing he came across some khaki cargo shorts and the now infamous pink "Badman" shirt.

"Perfect" he grinned. He got dressed and decided he would wait until Bulma made it to the lab before he'd make his appearance.

CR Bulma: "My head is killing me! I don't know what came over me but I have to make things right with Vegeta. I hope he didn't take me seriously."

Bulma walked into her lab ready to begin her grueling work day which would most likely be spent trying to focus. Once she made it to the far wall, where she would be setting up a Ki absorbing target for the testing, she felt a cool breeze hit her.

Bulma spun around as quick as she could to find Vegeta standing behind her. She couldn't help but stare at him with her mouth agape. He had put on the pink shirt and left it open without an undershirt. Bulma was now getting a full view of Vegeta's chest and abs.

'Oh Kame, what is he doing?" she asked internally as she kept staring at the abs that always seemed to call to her.

"What happened to that little red dress, woman?" asked Vegeta taking a slow step towards her.

"It's um.....it's not appropriate attire for lab work" she answered feeling her mouth go dry suddenly.

"That's too bad. Here I thought I'd get the luxury of watching work in it" replied Vegeta taking a couple more steps towards her.

Bulma hadn't realized until the 3rd step that Vegeta was inching his way closer. She instinctively took a step back to find herself already meeting the wall.

"Wh-What do you want, Vegeta? I figured you'd be training this early" said Bulma searching for an answer in Vegeta's body language. For some reason she was much to nervous to look at his face.

"I thought you might want to work on that Ki research of yours early, since we didn't get any work done last night." Vegeta kept his tone smooth and confident in order to stay in control of the situation he was creating.

"We can do that later. I still have to set up the equipment" said Bulma turning her head away as Vegeta was now close enough to touch.

Vegeta took several more steps in order to be directly face to face with Bulma. He reached for her chin and brought her attention to his eyes.

"Maybe you can tell me what you had planned with that red dress then" he said noticing the nervousness in her eyes and the unease of her body language.

"I-I don't know what you mean. I was pretty drunk last night" replied Bulma. She was having a hard time trying to hide her nervousness knowing full well that Vegeta was just going to feed off of it.

"I think you know exactly what I mean" said Vegeta as he moved his face closer. She could feel his breath sweep across her lips as he inched closer and closer. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Bulma, he stopped just short of touching her lips with his.

Vegeta let go of her chin and instead placed both hands on the wall behind Bulma, effectively trapping her. He moved his lips to his right along her cheek.

"Tell me what you want, BULMA" he said putting emphasis on her name.

Bulma took a shaky breath in as her cheeks began to burn. Her nose was invaded by the smell of what she assumed were Vegeta's pheromones. It was like spice and earthy and something sweet at the same time. She had never smelled anything so masculine and alluring all at once.

Vegeta nudged her cheek to coax an answer from her lips. He wasn't going to repeat himself but he wanted an answer.

"I......um....." Bulma quickly worked up enough saliva to help the words slide out of her mouth.

"I want you" she whispered not at all believing what she had just said or that she had actually said it.

Vegeta's lips turned into a wicked smirk as he moved closer to her ear.

"Well you can't have me" he whispered in return.

Bulma's eyes opened wide in shock. In one blink of her eye, Vegeta was across the room heading towards the door.

"Consider this my revenge for the shirt" he shouted as exited the room. The hallway outside filled with laughter as he made his way back up the stairs.

Bulma stood in shock for several minutes as her cheeks burned brighter and brighter. She covered her face in shame with her hands and resisted the urge to hide under her lab table. 

CR Bulma: "OMG! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?! I can't believe this just happened" she groaned covering her face in shame. "He just HAD to humiliate me for the pink shirt by using my stupid drunk actions against me, didn't he. The worst part is he got me to admit it while I was hungover so I couldn't even scream at him."

CR Vegeta: "Hahahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe she took the bait! I didn't think she'd step into the trap so quickly but I guess being under the influence last night got her out of focus, otherwise she would have seen it coming"

Bulma slowly spread her fingers apart to peek through towards the door. After what felt like a million years in her usually fast pace mind, Bulma devised a plan of her own.

'Two can play at that game' she thought as she went back to setting up her Ki analysis equipment.

******Outro Plays******

"(I'm a, I'm a, I'm a, I'm a) flirt  
Soon as I see her walk up in the club (I'm a flirt)  
Winkin eyes at me, when I roll up on them dubs (I'm a flirt)  
Sometimes when I'm with my chick on the low (I'm a flirt)  
And when she's wit her man looking at me, damn right (I'm a flirt)  
So homie don't bring your girl to meet me 'cause (I'm a flirt)  
And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat 'cause (I'm a flirt)  
Please believe it, unless your game is tight and you trust her  
Then don't bring her around me 'cause (I'm a flirt)"

" I'm a Flirt" - R. KELLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not as long or full of the content I wanted it to have but I will work out the next chapter with everything I left out. Sorry if it seems rushed because it honestly it was BUT I'd feel like an asshole if I didn't give you guys SOMETHING after that cliffhanger and just take off for a while. I will be getting email notifications so please still participate in the little contest if you want. My emails will be time stamped so I can still find the winners.
> 
> HINT: The movie reference was the banana split scene! It was a movie that came out in 2001 and none other than Captain America (Chris Evans) starred in it as the male lead.


	9. Worldwide Premier: A 3-Hour Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few months since filming began and now the first episode will be aired for the world to see! With all the excitement and curiosity of what was edited in, Bulma decided to throw a premiere party. What will the episode reveal? Will the ratings be as good as everyone had hoped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own DBZ or the characters nor do I profit from any of them. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows.
> 
> I'm back!! Sorry for the long break but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's a long one guys! Included in this chapter is some of the content intended for the previous chapter so hopefully it still comes together pretty well. 
> 
> We have some winners! The little contest I held for camera crew naming rights was answered correctly by Tsuki7893 from AO3, Kara47 from FF. Net, and no one in 3rd lol! Congratulations! There will be some camera crew debuts going on in this chapter and more in later chapters since I don't want to take too much focus away from the actual show. I'm thinking of doing another contest for the 2 remaining camera people and the producers since I realized I didn't include them. Oops! Oh well, let me know if another contest would be a good idea but for now let's get back to the show :)

Last time on Z Warriors: "It's not a sundae, it's a banana split"........ "WELL I HOPE YOU DON'T GET A BRAIN FREEZE!"........ "What do you want, BULMA"...... "I want you"........ "Well you can't have me"

******Intro Plays******

I am a man at war  
And I am fighting for  
All of the broken people  
All of the people thrown overboard  
They always tried to shame us  
But they don't speak the language  
No we're not nameless, we're not faceless  
We were born for greatness

Oh, somebody sound the alarm  
Oh, a fire was set in the dark  
Oh, it's time that you know  
No we're not nameless, we're not faceless  
We were born for greatness

"Born for Greatness" - Papa Roach

******Kame House******

Yamcha sat at the small kitchen table. He hadn't trained since filming started and he was wondering if he should even bother. He lost the love of his life to several horrible mistakes, and what was worse.....she was living alone (practically) with an alien responsible for the mass genocide of countless planets.

Krillin watched him from the living room couch. He hated seeing his friend so distant and depressed. This wasn't the first time that this had happened but it was the first time Yamcha had openly admitted to being unfaithful.

CR Krillin: "I hate seeing Yamcha so down in the dumps all the time. I can't imagine how horrible he feels after all that's happened between him and Bulma. I mean, its not the first time they've broken up like this but this time feels more permanent. He admitted to cheating, even though it was just kissing, but it still counts. I never thought Yamcha was even capable of something like this. I've got to get him out of this house and get some training done. If these androids are as powerful as that kid said then we might just need all the help we can get. One person can truly make a difference and Yajirobe proved that when we fought Vegeta"

"Come on, Yamcha. I know you aren't really in the mood for it, but we should get some training done" said Krillin getting up off the couch.

"Why bother. I'm the weakest fighter we have and I have nothing left to fight for" said Yamcha as he laid his head on the table.

"That's not true! You are stronger than most humans and we have the entire world depending on us! I know things are hard now, but you will move on eventually and you'll be happy you fought alongside us when that day comes" said Krillin trying to be motivating.

"Krillin, I don't think you understand. I feel like everything is just so pointless, like I won't ever be the same again" whined Yamcha.

"That's enough! I've just about had it with your moping around! You need to either make amends with Bulma and get the closure you desperately need or you can get back to training and let Krillin beat the depression out of you. Either way, I WANT MY HOUSE BACK!" yelled Master Roshi as he moved towards the couch. "Now scoot before I Kamehameha you out of here!"

Yamcha stood in shock at first and then quickly made his way outside with Krillin hot on his heels. It wasn't like Master Roshi to get on his case about Bulma, but he was piling his desolation on pretty heavy this time.

CR Master Roshi: "I hate to have to be so hard on the boy but I haven't had a moment alone in my house since the breakup. I have several new videos to watch and I NEED my TV!"

CR Yamcha: "Master Roshi is right! I need to get out of here. This sorrowful cloud over me won't go away if I don't get back out there"

After warming up, Yamcha decided to ask Krillin for a spar. It had been way too long since he last trained and he wanted to test his limits. Only after that would he be able to see where he needed to improve and how much improvement he should aim for.

The two traded blows for a good 15 minutes before Yamcha was completely winded. Rather than keep pushing forward he decided to keep obsessing over his breakup. Yamcha sat on the beach as Krillin continued to train by pushing the waves with his energy and occasionally shooting a Ki beam to split the water.

"What should I do, Krillin?" asked Yamcha as he drew Bulma's name in the sand.

"Do about what?" asked Krillin.

"About Bulma! I'm going crazy here. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I just.....I just can't function without her! And she seemed so sure that this had to end. I made a mistake but come on, Bulma was all I've ever known!" whined Yamcha for what Krillin was sure was the 1,000th time.

Krillin sighed and turned to face Yamcha.

CR Krillin: "I just can't get a break here, can I? I don't want to be mean to Yamcha, but I need to train at some point. These 3 years are going to fly by so fast and I don't want to let the entire world down because I couldn't get any training in."

"Look Yamcha, either you find some closure with Bulma OR you can train until you get over it. I suggest you choose the latter since Bulma probably doesn't want to see you anytime soon anyway. You guys had a good run but it's over and you need to move on. All this obsessing over each other isn't healthy, especially since you always end up breaking up at some point" said Krillin shaking his head.

"Krillin, you make it seem like Bulma and I are all wrong for each other! I mean, Goku told her to take care of the baby. She's not pregnant now which means at some point she will get pregnant, and if I'm not the father then who is?" questioned Yamcha as he stood up to look down on Krillin in an intimidating manner.

"Well maybe you should go talk to Goku. He would have more answers considering he talked to that future kid for a long time. Longer than it took for Piccolo to give the recap, which can only mean there was much more discussed than the android attack" said Krillin. He didn't want to bring Goku into this mess but maybe Yamcha would leave him alone for a while.

"You're right! I should ask Goku about all of this!" shouted Yamcha

CR Krillin: "Here we go..."

"Right after I try to get Bulma back, of course!" added Yamcha as he walked off in search of his phone.

CR Krillin: *falls out of chair in a very animated fashion*

"I have a bad feeling about this!" shouted Krillin not bothering to chase after Yamcha.

******Capsule Corp******

CR Vegeta: "It has been 2 days since my teasing of the blue woman and she has yet to leave the lab. I may have either embarrassed her to the point of self loathing, OR (what I'm assuming is most likely) she's plotting a rather intricate revenge. We haven't even worked on her damn Artificial Ki research or whatever! If she doesn't hurry up with whatever she's doing then I WILL retract my offer to assist her"

Vegeta walked through the Capsule Corp halls after a quick morning training session. He was tired of Bulma avoiding him and he was determined to at least start the Ki research she needed in order to make him better training drones. After reaching the hall leading down the stairs to Bulma's basement lab, he could faintly hear her talking to someone. He headed down the stairs quietly and listened closely as he walked the hall. Once at the door he found the door cracked open but the camerawoman was standing outside.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and waved at the cameraman that had been following him for the past 2 days. Word through the grapevine was something rather interesting happened at Kakarot's house and since there had only been one cameraman on duty they missed some pretty interesting shots. So now they had been each assigned a camera person to follow them around.

Vegeta got to know his cameraman as a Rusty, a tall man in his late twenties that was only here for the free food and decent pay. Vegeta didn't judge him for it since he was basically doing the same thing only on camera rather than behind it. He didn't mind being followed by Rusty though. He never seemed bothered by anything Vegeta did or said. The producers must have thought placing laid back crew members would be best for following a Saiyan with a bad reputation.

Rusty didn't take long to learn the cues from Vegeta. He was meant to leave him alone when he waved, probably because the camerawoman was there and he didn't want both cameras on him at once. 'Perfect time for a snack then' thought Rusty as he headed back up the stairs.

CR Vegeta: "I thought we had 2 male camera people? Has this female always been here or is she new?"

Producer: "We're not here to talk about the camera people. Please confess something related to what Bulma is doing or tell us about your plans"

CR Vegeta: *gets up and walks out leaving everyone to sigh in relief that they weren't threatened for once*

"Yamcha, can we please move on! I don't want to keep doing this! All we do is fight and break up, then make up, and then fight and break up all over again! I'm tired of this vicious cycle! I need a stable relationship or at the very least someone loyal!" yelled Bulma at her computer screen. Yamcha had tried every form of contact just to be ignored until he managed to steal Krillin's phone to call through Bulma's secure Video Messenger.

She had initially created the Video Messenger to log video diaries from her Namek trip as well as have top secret conferences concerning Capsule Corp. After agreeing to the show she gave everyone access to the Video Messenger to keep in contact without the camera audio picking it up. She designed the app to emit a jamming frequency to short out the cameras when it was used. Hence her sending the camerawoman outside. Although the camera's audio was still unable to pick up Yamcha's half of the conversation they were capturing Bulma's.

"Bulma, I just want to work things out. At the very least to stay friends. I can't stand feeling like you hate me because of all of this! PLEASE! I never meant to hurt you and I swear on my life that I will never do anything to hurt you again! I just want the opportunity to clear the air and we'll see how that goes before reaching a decision on our relationship" begged Yamcha from the screen.

"No means 'NO!' Yamcha! I don't want to fix this relationship therefore a decision has already been reached! I will agree to clearing the air but I will not allow you to come here and try to worm your way back into my bed! That part of our lives is over and YOU need to accept that because I've been fucking done for a while! I just want to get over this and move on with my life while I'm still young!" shouted Bulma out of breath. She placed a hand on her forehead and took several deep breathes. "This just isn't working, Yamcha, and I'm tired of pretending it does just because we've already spent so much time together. I want to be friends but now isn't the time to try that since you clearly aren't accepting this."

"Bulma, you're the only woman I've ever loved...."

Just outside the door, Vegeta had been rolling his eyes and now was pointing a finger into his open mouth to mock a gag for the camera.

".....I can't just let you go. Not without trying one more time. Please.....can we at least talk this out face to face? Even if your decision is the same afterwards, that's fine! I just want the chance to apologize in person" continued Yamcha.

Bulma sighed and covered her face with both hands as she contemplated every possible outcome if she said yes.

"Fine. I don't want you thinking this means we're on better terms. This is just so you can get the closure you need in person and so we can be friends. You do NOT get the advantage of begging because I refuse to be guilt tripped into a relationship" said Bulma as she steeled her resolve. She had to keep a tough front or Yamcha would know she had been just as miserable as he was.

Vegeta stood outside with a disgusted look on his face. He had never heard a man beg so much without death starring down on him, or at the very least without some bodily injuries. Just what kind of man can't accept "no" as an answer? He overheard Bulma tell Yamcha that they could talk the morning of the the show's premier.

Thus far they had only filmed and the Network had been using the introductions they had all filmed for advertising. They'd show one introduction a week before the release of a new episode of one of the other popular reality shows. "Hercule's Heroes" had the highest ratings at the moment. It was a show about the man who defeated the Red Ribbon Army training others to become "as strong as the strongest man in the world." Vegeta hated that man. For starters he couldn't single out his power level so he couldn't be that strong. Plus he was obnoxious.

CR Vegeta: "So.......dumbass will be here the morning of the Premier, which the women in this house have decided was a good enough excuse to throw a party. Hmmm......how can I use this information to my advantage?"

"Hey! Camera girl! I suggest you shut off that camera. I'm feeling impulsive and you aren't going to want this on film" growled Vegeta as he took several steps towards the camerawoman baring his teeth.

Without hesitation the woman complied knowing just how dangerous this man could be. She had just started an internship with the news channel when Vegeta first landed on Earth and she saw how much damage could be caused just by him powering up.

"What's your name, girl?" asked Vegeta.

"My name is Clementine" said the Camerawoman a bit nervous.

"Are you really named after a fruit?" asked Vegeta with a confused look on his face.

"Are you really the prince of all vegetables?" responded Clementine in a mellow tone. Vegeta hadn't been prepared for this woman to be so relaxed around him.

"Hmph, well played human. Well played. So.....how would you like to help me with something? You see I have a few things in mind and I can't get caught doing anything out of the ordinary" said Vegeta as he backed off and softened his look.

"What kind of help? I'm not going to get fired or thrown in jail for anything will I?" asked Clementine not sure if she should trust Vegeta in the slightest.

"For now I just need one thing. If you refuse I could just go back to threatening you. You know, if that's what you'd prefer" smirked Vegeta as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"This sounds like I don't have a choice but to help you. What's in it for me?" she wondered out loud.

"You're pushing your luck.....but since you're brave enough to ask I might as well give you something in return." Vegeta placed an index finger on his chin as he contemplated what this woman would want for compensation. "How about I get you more of whatever that fragrance is that's seeped into your hair? I've smelled it before and I know just where to get it" he finally said with a raised eyebrow.

Clementine sighed as she thought of the offer. This type of stuff was hard to come by but if he could get it then it'd sure save her the time of having to hunt it down.

"Fine, I'll accept your offer BUT you have to make sure you find me plenty and it has to smell exactly like what you smell in my hair, no cheap knock off. This stuff has been hard to find lately and it's my favorite" said Clementine as she stuck out her hand for a shake to seal the deal.

"Deal" said Vegeta taking her hand. "Now......" Vegeta pulled Clementine closer so he could whisper what he needed into her ear. He had been tracking Bulma and she was getting closer to the door. He didn't need her hearing what he was asking for. "The sooner the better. Have Rusty cover for you while I'm in here so you can take a 'break'" said Vegeta out loud.

"But watching Bulma work is the best part of the job! I can't take a break when she's about to work her magic!" complained Clementine.

"Then turn off the camera's microphones and have Rusty do it but my end of the deal is off if you don't personally see to your end" said Vegeta in a gruff whisper.

"Fine, I guess I can watch her work when I get back" sighed Clementine.

Vegeta received a nod from Clementine when the camera was back on and he went back to doing as he had intended when he came down here.

"Woman! These droids are useless! When are we doing that damn Ki research!" he shouted as he made his entrance and left the door open for the camera crew.

"FUCK! You scared me! Why do you always have to make a dramatic entrance!" shouted Bulma as she held her chest to keep her heart from leaping out.

"Well how else am I supposed to get all the attention in the room?" said Vegeta sarcastically.

"I'm sure the foreboding shadow that lurks behind you will gather plenty of attention and still terrify people WITHOUT giving them a heart attack!" growled Bulma with the same ire she showed Yamcha.

"It's more fun for me this way. So as I asked before, when are we doing that damn Ki research? These drones aren't cutting it and I'll need to reach Super Saiyan soon if I'm ever going to master the transformation" said Vegeta with a bored tone.

"We can start today if you have the time. I already have everything set up and we can start by measuring your power output. You'll need to raise your power up gradually and then lower it back down to your base form so the computer can adjust the programming to handle your power level. From there I'll take readings from different Ki attacks that you use in order to study the stability, strength, and intensity of the heat it generates. After that I should have enough data to begin fabricating materials for the drones and once that's all done, prototypes will be made then we'll do some testing. Once I can make the equipment sturdy then I can focus on recreating the Artificial Ki" explained Bulma.

"Well that sounds simple enough. I assume after the equipment is made you'll need to find a way to store some of my Ki so you can find a way to replicate it?" asked Vegeta.

CR Bulma: "Wow, I'm impressed! I had to explain that to Yamcha 10 times before he understood what I needed him to do and that he wouldn't get hurt."

"How did you know I'd need to store some of your Ki?" asked Bulma in shock.

CR Vegeta: "She doesn't give me enough credit. I guess that's the price I pay for all her friends being idiots"

"This isn't the first time I've been a lab rat. Back on Mecha52 I was placed under similar testing as a child. They were trying to find a way to boost the Ki power in other soldiers and since I was a child I was easier to monitor. Not that I made it easier for anyone" said Vegeta as he began to inspect the camera-like device aimed at the wall he had trapped her against 2 days ago.

"Why did they use you and not an adult?" asked Bulma curiously.

"Hmm? Oh something about researching how the body adapts and changes during power increases. Since children are more likely to undergo rapid power ups as they reach their full potential it only made sense to use one as a lab rat. They didn't figure out how to increase Ki without the use of a gun attached to the soldiers but they considered that a success. That was about the time it was discovered that Saiyans get the power boost when we recover from injuries. The scientist called it the "Zenkai" boost" explained Vegeta still walking through the lab and inspecting equipment.

"That's amazing" said Bulma as she watched Vegeta in awe. She was far more curious about what they did to him to gather this information rather than the outcome of it. "So did Saiyans not know about the Zenkai boost before then? What kinds of things did they do to you to get this information?"

"We knew we gained more power but the scientists only confirmed and named it. Trust me, woman, you don't want to know what they did to me. Something tells me your research is going to be less.....invasive" said Vegeta making his way back in front of the camera-like device.

CR Bulma: "My research is going to be less invasive? Just what kinds of research were they doing on him? There would be no need to hurt a kid to find this stuff out. I'm sure with all their tech they would have developed a sort of X-ray machine to watch the organs as Ki is produced or something"

"But what....." began Bulma before being cut off by Vegeta swiping a hand in front of him in a "stop talking" gesture.

"We're here to do YOUR research not talk about the times I was a lab rat. Basically all of their research was aimed to be a means to torture me courtesy of Frieza. Let's move on" said Vegeta with obvious annoyance.

Vegeta looked to the door and noticed Rusty had returned to his post. With a subtle nod to Clementine she whispered to Rusty that she needed to take a break. The amused glimmer in her eye gave Rusty the impression that Vegeta had threatened/made a deal with her. He had also made a deal with the devil and would have to ask for details on Clementine's deal later.

"Alright.......just stand in front of the target and I'll measure your power up. I'll need to drop the safety walls so don't start yet" said Bulma softly. She couldn't imagine the types of things those scientists did to Vegeta as a kid, and all because Frieza wanted new ways to torture him.

"Safety walls?" asked Vegeta confused.

"They are these clear, highly durable walls that I designed to contain your power so you don't destroy Capsule Corp or my lab. I originally manufactured them for the Military to test their explosives in a contained area so they wouldn't violate the Environmental Protection Laws. The back wall is made of the same material, well all of Capsule Corp is actually. We remodeled Capsule Corp this way so any lab mishaps would be contained in certain areas or at least keep it on our property and not destroy the city." Bulma was rambling as she typed rapidly to input the codes before Vegeta lost patience.

Vegeta watched Bulma as she did what she needed in order to begin the tests.

CR Vegeta: "Just how smart IS this woman?"

"If you already have material that can withstand explosions then why do you want to research my armor?" asked Vegeta

"This material isn't as good or as pliable as your armor. It does well enough to contain extreme heat and force when it is applied gradually. It can withstand the types of bombs and such we have here on Earth but it would be useless if you shot a powerful Ki blast at it. There are so many things I want to work on and not enough time in the world" said Bulma with a smile. She gave him the thumbs up to begin once the walls were in place and so began a long day of research.

******Mount Paozu******

Goku was in the middle of a spar with Chi-Chi. She had been more aggressive with her attacks than she had been when they first started training. Of course that had been before Maron laid a trap to seduce Goku only to have Chi-Chi show up and leave her with a concussion.

CR Gohan: "I've noticed that my mom has been pretty....intentional...with her attacks while sparring and I know it has something to do with what happened the other night. They won't tell me what happened though. They just say that the Chef was up to no good and that mom had to teach her a lesson"

Gohan was watching from a distance trying to keep his eyes trained to spot any mistakes in form. Chi-Chi had told him that if he could see a mistake being made he'd be less likely to do it. It had been true so far but it left him focusing on the the potential mistakes he'd make rather than what he was doing right.

After about 2 hours of sparring nonstop to build Chi-Chi's endurance they finally decided on taking a break.

"Gohan, are you ready to spar?" asked Goku out of breath but only just warmed up.

"Yeah!" shouted Gohan as he ran over to his dad.

"Chi-Chi, you get some rest. After I get Gohan all tired out we'll pick back up on that flying lesson since you've gotten the hang of controlling your energy" said Goku as Chi-Chi walked away.

"Sounds like a plan" stated Chi-Chi not trying to give Goku too much attention.

CR Chi-Chi: "I'm still mad at Goku. He didn't do anything wrong, Kami knows he's as innocent as a child sometimes, but that hasn't eased my mind about the situation he found himself in. I guess I wouldn't be harboring bad feelings if Maron would just be sent packing"

She was followed by Alfie, who had been assigned to follow her around when she separated from Goku. Why they chose the youngest and most timid crew member to follow such a strong-willed woman with an explosive personality was beyond him. He typically just kept his distance since he hated being in people's personal space, but you do what you have to to earn a living.

Chi-Chi wandered into her home in search of an energy bar or at the very least a sports drink. She had been avoiding the Chef's capsule house since the eventful night Maron was still there and threatening charges if Chi-Chi came near her.

"Chi-Chi, would you like me to call Zack for you?" asked Alfie as he watched her rummage through the empty kitchen.

"You know that would be great" said Chi-Chi as she turned to face him.

"Oh I can do it! I was coming to find a drink myself, it's scorching out there" said a voice from the doorway.

Chi-Chi turned to see Goku's cameraman at the door looking like he would die from heat exhaustion.

"Uh....sure! Thank you...uh....oh I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name" said Chi-Chi rather embarrassed that she had been basically living with this man and didn't even know his name.

"It's Ravioli, and I've heard all the jokes so I don't don't mind them" he laughed.

"Well at least Goku will be sure to remember your name" joked Chi-Chi. "If you wouldn't mind getting Zack I'd be very grateful."

"Not a problem! I'll have him come this way in a snap" said Ravioli as he quickly sauntered out if the kitchen with his camera in tow.

Chi-Chi watched him for a second as she thought back to her encounters with Ravioli. He had been the cameraman to always wink and grin when she and Goku would spend intimate time behind closed doors.

When she walked out of the room with her hair a mess and covered in chocolate she heard him say "Oh my!" in a very provocative manner as he covered his grin with one hand. She hadn't stopped feeling uncomfortable around him but at least he was nice.

She had to admit that she enjoyed his flamboyant sense of fashion. "I wonder if he's gay" thought Chi-Chi out loud as she watched Ravioli appear from the capsule house with Zack. Alfie tried not to snicker but failed since he too couldn't help but wonder. 'Those two seem to be close. I wonder if there's something happening between them?' she thought and then rapidly shook her head.

"I shouldn't be judging, that's so rude" she muttered as she waited for Zack to enter the kitchen.

"Here you go, Chi-Chi. I brought you a sport drink and a couple of energy bars. If you have some time I wouldn't mind getting a list of things to stock up your kitchen with" said Zack as he handed her the items.

"That would be wonderful. I haven't shopped since you guys started and I've already gone through what we had left. Do you have any information on what Maron plans to do?" asked Chi-Chi taking a gulp of her drink.

"She's still pretty upset but it seems like she doesn't want to go anywhere. I'm sorry, Chi-Chi but there's nothing I can do to convince her to leave and trust me I have tried. I do all the work anyway" said Zack obviously frustrated from dealing with Maron.

"Oh well, if there's nothing we can do then she'll just have to keep her distance. I won't hesitate to do what I have to if she tries any of her funny business again" said Chi-Chi as she shook her head. That woman was nothing but a bad omen and she knew there would be more drama to come. Maybe that's why the producers hadn't decided to let her go yet.

Chi-Chi quickly made a list of things for Zack to bring from the capsule house. She even took the cameramen into consideration while she made the list and specified where those things should be hidden so Goku wouldn't eat them.

Inside the capsule house, Maron was glaring out the window towards Chi-Chi from behind the curtain in an attempt to stay hidden. 'How dare that bitch lay a finger on me! She's too old to have such a hot and fit husband. I'll just have to take her husband to teach her a lesson' she thought as she smiled wickedly.

Maron went about the kitchen and began preparing lunch for the Son family. Only this time she was paying extra attention to Chi-Chi's food.

******Kame House******

Krillin had been spending the afternoon shooting Ki blasts at Yamcha. After he took his phone to call Bulma, only to be rejected once again, Krillin decided he'd just force him to train.

"Will you quit shooting at me?!" shouted Yamcha as he dodged another blast and almost lost his balance.

"No! Either you train or you get blasted but I'm not dealing with more of your sulking! This is for your own good!" yelled back Krillin as he gathered energy for his distructo disc.

"Come on! This isn't cool!" cried Yamcha as he jumped into the air and took off away from Kame house.

"DISTRUCTO DISC!" hollered Krillin as he flung it towards Yamcha.

CR Yamcha: "HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!"

Yamcha screamed as he tried to avoid the oscillating disc coming towards him. He narrowly escaped with a hair trim.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Krillin! Are you trying to kill me?!" growled Yamcha as Krillin came up behind him.

"Look, you've had your time to mourn the loss of your relationship but even if you do work things out later you should be utilizing your time for training. How is Bulma going to want you back when you refuse to train? That just proves your lack of commitment. You won't be able to protect her if you keep this up" lectured Krillin.

"Fuck! You're right, Krillin" sighed Yamcha. "I need to get back at it or I'll look like an idiot when the androids get here. Thanks bro, but could you not do any more distructo discs? At least I know I can survive a Ki blast if I can't dodge it."

"You got it buddy. Now let's get some real training done *stomach growl* after lunch" laughed Krillin with a blush.

"Now you're starting to sound like Goku" chuckled Yamcha as they floated back to the island.

******Mount Paozu******

Now that lunch time had arrived the Son family was sitting down to their meal and discussing their training. Chi-Chi had successfully taken flight for several minutes and Gohan couldn't be more excited.

"It's going to be so fun flying to Grandpa's house instead of driving! I can even show all of my favorite places in the woods that are too far to walk to!" Gohan said urgently.

"Woah son, we need to get your mom comfortable with flying first. It needs to be second nature just like walking. Then she can do all that stuff with you" said Goku as he tussled Gohan's hair.

"You're father's right, Gohan. I wouldn't want to drop out of the sky while on our way anywhere" laughed Chi-Chi.

The food was served by Zack, and Maron stayed in her hiding spot to avoid Chi-Chi. Goku inhaled through his nose and smiled at the delicious food in front of him. He suddenly frowned as he took a second sniff.

"Wait......something smells weird" he said as he continued to sniff trying to decipher what he was smelling.

"What's wrong, Goku?" asked Chi-Chi suddenly a little nervous. It's unlike Goku to halt a meal. For him to do so because something smelled off was raising red flags.

"I smell it too!" said Gohan as he joined his dad in sniffing the air.

Goku picked up his plate and sniffed. It wasn't his food that had that weird smell. Gohan did the same and shook his head when he determined it was not his either. They both looked towards Chi-Chi as she pushed her plate forward. Goku slid the plate closer to him and deeply inhaled.

"There's something different about your food" said Goku with a frown. "It doesn't smell very safe."

"Zack, did you prepare the lunch today?" asked Chi-Chi suddenly very pissed. She knew damn well that this had to be Maron's handiwork, she just hadn't expected the bitch to stoop so low as to tamper with her food.

"I prepared the rice and dumplings but Maron was already preparing the Pad Tai when I went back to the capsule house" explained Zack in shock that Maron would risk her job, and possibly her life with how pissed Chi-Chi looked.

Chi-Chi got up from her chair and stomped her way outside towards the capsule house with Alfie hot on her heels.

"Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi!" shouted Goku as he realized he was going to need to stop another fight.

"Maron! Just what kind of shit do you think you're doing?!" yelled Chi-Chi as she swung open the door to the capsule house. Her eyes filled with rage as she spotted Maron throwing on a robe over some tacky looking lingerie. "OH HELL NO!"

CR Chi-Chi: "Seriously?! She's doing all this to try and seduce Goku again? AFTER I GAVE HER A CONCUSSION 2 DAYS AGO?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN?!"

Maron ran over to the opposite side of the counter to avoid Chi-Chi. "What's wrong? Did you not like the lunch I prepared?" asked Maron in terror as she realized she didn't plan things out too well. Damn concussion!

"Apparently, you took it upon yourself to slip something into my food, so NO I DID NOT LIKE THE DAMN LUNCH YOUR PREPARED!" shouted Chi-Chi. Damn it! If she hadn't been training all morning she would have already caught the skank.

"Chi-Chi! Let's go back to the house and let the producers deal with her. You're just going to hurt her.......again" Goku looked over at Maron and noticed the lingerie under her robe as it was slipping down from running.

CR Goku: "Why is she never wearing decent clothes? Doesn't she know we keep our food in that house?"

"That's the whole point, Goku! I'm gonna kick your ass,bitch!" shouted Chi-Chi as she continued to chase Maron around the counter.

Goku swooped in to grab Chi-Chi as she finally decided she'd have better luck going over the counter rather than around it. Chi-Chi had placed a knee on the counter just as Goku came up behind her.

"Huuuggggggggnnnnnnnnn" cried out Goku.

Chi-Chi turned around to see Goku lying on the ground in pain and quickly realized she had accidentally kicked him in the balls.

"GOKU! GOKU, ARE YOU OKAY?!" shouted Chi-Chi as she hopped off the counter and rushed to his side. "Oh Goku, I'm so sorry!!"

"I would never treat you that way if you were my man" said Maron as she watched from the other side of the counter.

"You bitch!! This is all your fault!!! If you hadn't messed with my food I wouldn't have had to come in here! You're gonna pay for this!" hollered Chi-Chi as she raised her Ki. With a sudden flash of bright light, Chi-Chi was surrounded by a red aura that matched the fury in her eyes.

Goku's eyes widened as he tried to get up from the floor but was shocked by the sudden pain. Just how hard had Chi-Chi kicked him? 'Gohan! Gohan, call for help! Call anybody but I need some help ASAP!'

Gohan had been waiting outside the capsule house with Ravioli when he suddenly heard his father speak to him telepathically. He darted into the house to grab a phone and call the first person on speed dial: Bulma.

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma was in the middle of testing Vegeta's Galick Gun attack. She had set up a device that would absorb majority of the blast and push it into a storage container for her Artificial Ki generator while it analyzed what she needed. Before giving Vegeta the signal to go ahead with another attack, the phone rang. She picked it up to hear a frantic Gohan on the other end.

"Wait, wait, wait! Calm down, Gohan! Who's in trouble? WHAT?! I'll be right there!" she shouted as she slammed down the phone on the receiver.

"What was that all about? Where are you going?" asked Vegeta irritated that someone or something was interrupting their research.

"Goku's in trouble! He's injured and needs some help and apparently Chi-Chi is the cause of it! I have to get over there and see what's going on!" said Bulma as she began rushing out of the lab.

"What the...?" said Vegeta as he followed Bulma out of the building to see her pulling out an airbus. "What are you doing? You'll get there in an hour tops with that damn thing."

"Well it's the only way I can get there! Unless you want to take the liberty of flying me there!" yelled Bulma in frustration.

"Fine! The sooner you get there the sooner we get back to work!" shouted Vegeta as he walked towards Bulma.

"Wha...?!" she shouted as Vegeta grabbed her wrists and wrapped them around his neck as he turned to allow her to climb on his back. "Are you serious? You're going to give me a piggy back ride?"

"Well how else do you want me to do it? I'm not carrying you in my arms, I'm already doing all the work so the least you can do is hold on" grouched Vegeta as he grew impatient.

"Fine, but go easy with me. This is the first time I've been on a flight without an aircraft minus the time I rode on Goku's nimbus cloud" relented Bulma as she hopped onto his back.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's legs from behind her knees to secure her in place. He nodded to the airbus in a silent command for Rusty and Clementine to follow and took off into the air.

"Loosen your grip from around my neck, woman! We're not in the bedroom!" teased Vegeta as Bulma trembled behind him.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she felt him pick up speed.

******Mount Paozu******

Gohan had gone back to the capsule house to try and help and ended up sparring with his mom. Chi-Chi was doing everything she could to push Gohan aside and get to Maron. She had successfully landed a few punches in the wall in the several places Maron had once stood but Maron was still unscathed. Alfie did his best to avoid Maron completely. Kami, he hated being trapped for a paycheck.

It had only taken Vegeta and Bulma 10 minutes to arrive at the speed Vegeta had been going. He had even been nice enough to create a Ki shield around them to protect Bulma from the high wind. 'I spoil her' thought Vegeta as they landed to an unusual sight.

The show's crew members were all hovering around the capsule house trying to make their way in and help but had unfortunately been blocked out. At some point Chi-Chi had knocked Gohan into the kitchen island and the force moved it to block the door. Goku was still lying on the ground unable to move as debris hit him from every direction.

"What the fuck is going on?!" shouted Bulma as she walked closer to the house.

"Ms. Briefs! Can you try and calm her down?! She's going to end up murdering that Chef!" urged the producer.

"WHAT?! Why would she do that?!" asked Bulma in shock.

"We'll explain later! Please help!" panicked Zack. He didn't like Maron too much but he sure as hell didn't think she deserved to die. Although she had been asking for the ass-kicking.

"MOVE!" yelled Vegeta as his curiosity skyrocketed. He kicked the island out of the doorway with very little effort and barged into the capsule house. Once inside he kicked Goku out of the way sending him flying out the door.

"Ouch!! Hey I'm already in a lot of pain!" ground out Goku as he hit the ground hard. The crew's paramedics rushed over to begin administering care as Bulma tried to ask what happened.

Chi-Chi dodged a tackle from Gohan which caused him to ram through a cabinet door. Just as she caught up to Maron and tried deliver a swift right hook her arm stopped short of it's target. Chi-Chi and Maron both looked to the side to see a very displeased Vegeta.

"Just what the fuck are you women doing? I had to stop training for this!" he lied through clenched teeth. He wanted to give the appearance of anger rather than the amusement he was feeling. Maybe not all of Kakarot's Saiyan instincts were dead if he managed to be drawn to the feisty raven-haired woman.

Chi-Chi stared back in shock. Of all the people she expected to stop her in her tracks, Vegeta was not one of them. She quickly went from rage to terror as she realized his deadly glare was aimed at her.

"This bitch was trying to kill me!" accused Maron as she quickly stepped closer to her savior.

"I don't give a fuck! I'll kill you myself if you take one more step! Get the fuck out!" growled Vegeta. Her hair might be blue like Bulma's but she was in no way as attractive in his opinion. Plus she reeked of several different males and it took everything Vegeta had not to gag.

Maron quickly backed away and then made a beeline to the door where the crew members escorted her to a separate capsule house on the other side of the property.

Chi-Chi and Vegeta watched as she disappeared before bringing their attention back to each other.

"Get your damn hands off of me!" hissed Chi-Chi as she yanked her arm away from Vegeta. Her anger was now returning after she watched her target make her getaway.

"Hn, I can see why Kakarot chose you as his mate. Such a Saiyan temper" he smirked as he turned to walk out of the house.

Chi-Chi was left stunned for a brief moment. 'Did Vegeta just compliment me? Or should that be insulting in some way?' she thought as a tiny groan caught her attention.

"Gohan! Are you Okay? I'm so sorry!" cried Chi-Chi as she pulled the cabinet door off Gohan's head.

"I'm okay but we should go check on dad" said Gohan as he stood up.

Outside, Goku was sitting on a stretcher that the paramedics had brought to him along with an ice pack for his groin.

Vegeta and Bulma were standing next to him listening to Goku recount the story behind Chi-Chi trying to beat Maron. Bulma looked pissed while Vegeta looked absolutely amused. They all stopped as Chi-Chi and Gohan walked over.

"G-Goku are you alright?" asked Chi-Chi with sad eyes.

"Yeah....I'll be alright" winced Goku while he adjusted the ice pack.

"I'm sorry, Goku. I didn't mean to lose my temper and cause all of this." Chi-Chi closed the gap between her and Goku and wrapped her arms around him.

"So, Goku was telling us about this Maron girl and I think we should have a little conversation with the producer before I get my lawyers involved. They're lucky the crew members have all signed contracts acknowledging the dangers in this line of work, so it's not like that girl can make a case out of all this" said Bulma. She was beyond pissed! No one messes with her friends, let alone tries to ruin a marriage.

"I think that's a great idea. I have a thing or two to say to him for letting her stay after the first incident!" agreed Chi-Chi.

"Try not to be too hard him, Chi-Chi. He is just doing his job after all" mentioned Goku trying to give the guy a break.

"I will tone down my attitude if you agree to talk to Vegeta about those.....issues.....you've been meaning to ask him about" said Chi-Chi as she started walking away.

"Issues? What issues?" asked Bulma.

"What exactly have I gotten myself into this time?" wondered Vegeta as he rolled his eyes.

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand before gathering the courage to bring up the somewhat embarrassing subject in front of Bulma.

"Well.....you see...." started Goku suddenly feeling nervous.

"Out with it! I don't have all day!" complained Vegeta.

"Right, well.....lately I've been a but more........um aggressive.....in the bedroom..."

"What does this have to do with me? I'll tell you right now that I don't take those kinds of poundings!" shouted Vegeta.

"What? No it's nothing like that!" defended Goku in shock. "Geez, way to make this more uncomfortable."

"It usually deters people from talking to me but you seem rather desperate so I'll TRY not to mock you" chuckled Vegeta.

"Will you stop being difficult! Goku, what's got you all hot and bothered?" asked Bulma after smacking Vegeta on the arm.

Goku took a big sigh as he thought back to his strange behavior lately and wondered if Gohan should be hearing it. He is half Saiyan so maybe it would be best he get all the information at a young age.

"I've been saying and doing things that I never did before. I'm not sure if reaching Super Saiyan has made me more aggressive or if there's just some Saiyan instinct at play but I've been needing to hear Chi-Chi say certain things to kind of......prove?.....that she doesn't need any other males? I don't know but I've never done that before and it's been.....confusing" said Goku avoiding the 4 sets of eyes staring at him.

"It's Saiyan instinct. Bulma, why don't you run off somewhere. These details aren't usually intended for women" said Vegeta.

"What? No way! I'm way more curious now that I'm not allowed to be here!" complained Bulma.

"I'm not saying a word until you leave and don't you think about going anywhere, brat! I'm only explaining this once so you might as well get all the facts from me and not your dim-witted father" grouched Vegeta.

CR Vegeta: "These details aren't really restricted from female ears but since Bulma is a scientist I don't want to be"observed" or dissected by her analytical mind."

Bulma let out a frustrated huff as she began to storm away. She'd just have to take her temper out on the producer or that Maron bitch. She seemed like a decent scapegoat.

Vegeta began pacing as he waited for Bulma to be out of earshot. Now he was faced with the issues of the cameras being around. He didn't want to turn this into a Saiyan Mating Documentary but what choice did have at the moment.

"You! What's your name?" asked Vegeta as he stared into the camera lens.

"Ravioli" responded the cameraman.

"Oh man, that reminds me. I didn't get to eat!" whined Goku as he felt his stomach growl.

"I didn't eat much either" remembered Gohan.

"We're heading to get food. Do NOT follow us and make sure all audio devices cannot record our conversation. If I find out any of this is recorded I will personally track down and slaughter your entire family. Understood?" Vegeta didn't really mean the threat but he'd prefer not to be treated as a science experiment.

"Oh my" gulped Ravioli as he turned his camera away. "There aren't any audio devices in the house since it's small so I'll just head over this way and....." Ravioli quickly walked in the direction Chi-Chi and Bulma went to record them instead.

"His name just made me hungrier" smiled Goku.

"Shut up and let's go get food. Can you walk yet?" asked Vegeta as Goku slowly slid down from the stretcher.

"Yeah but I'm still sore. Boy, Chi-Chi really racked me in there. I guess it's also my fault for coming at her full speed" laughed Goku as he began limping towards the house.

Once inside Gohan tossed out Chi-Chi's plate of food and grabbed Vegeta a clean plate. They still didn't know what the smell was and he wasn't going to take a chance in letting Vegeta eat it. With his luck he'd survive and destroy the planet out of anger.

The 3 Saiyans sat at the table and quickly stuffed their faces with the cold food. They weren't typically the type to complain about the food being cold or not, especially when famished.

It only took 5 minutes for them to eat enough to feel revitalized but not quite full. Gohan had been smart enough to save a couple servings for Bulma and Chi-Chi before he sat down to eat.

"So" began Vegeta as he held his drink in one hand and swung his free arm over the back of his chair and leaned to the side. Not the most comfortable position but he was sure he looked cool.

"What you've been experiencing sounds like our mating habits or claiming rituals as I was taught. If this all began when you returned to a house full of unknown men then you are simply following your Saiyan instincts to mark your territory. Knowing that humans can't smell our scents as well as other Saiyans you've probably resorted to making a public display of some sort. Am I correct?" asked Vegeta.

"Uh yeah....I've been a bit..."

"Loud" finished Gohan feeling uncomfortable. Was he really learning the Saiyan version of the birds and the bees WITH his father?

"Alright, so you make it known that you have claimed your wife by making her acknowledge that you are the only one she needs or something of that sort. It's not as complicated as you think. In our culture we didn't have 'marriage' just exclusive mating. 2 Saiyans choose to have child and mark each other. Usually scent is enough and the more often you mate the longer the scent lingers and the stronger it will be. If they decide not to be mates they just go their separate ways without so much drama like the humans do.

"When among other species that don't have a strong sense of smell then we have other ways of marking our mates. Some will claim a female in a public type of display, like you did. Others leave physical marks such as bites, scratches, or even a tattoo of the male's family crest. Females often would mark the male's armor or embroider something personal on some fabric for the males to wear" explained Vegeta while occasionally waving his cup through the air.

"That seems unfair. Why would the females have to be marked on their bodies while males only get the mark on their clothes?" asked Gohan. If he was ever going to learn about his background he might as well ask as many questions as possible.

"That's because females are the initiators. They choose a male not wearing a mark and offer something, usually food, shelter, or themselves as a sparring partner. Females are only interested in finding a male to bare children with so they tend to wander. Well only when they're in heat otherwise they fight as much as males. Males are far more interested in fighting but since we're territorial we become sexually aggressive when other males are perceived as a threat. Some females will try to mate with several males if their biological clock is ticking which can cause fatal battles between males. Especially since most unclaimed males are trying to ensure their bloodlines" continued Vegeta.

"This seems kind of confusing" said Goku looking overwhelmed with information.

"So....Saiyan males only choose one partner at a time?" asked Gohan.

"Yes. Loyalty is important and betrayal is damaging to our pride. The more permanent marks chosen for the females are to warn other males and prevent the female from being promiscuous while the male is away. Plus dealing with more than one female is a headache no one really wants, not to mention the stench of other males is just disgusting" answered Vegeta.

"Were there any females that tried to claim you? I mean, you're a Prince technically so are things different for you?" wondered Goku.

"Well since there aren't any female Saiyans left.......no, no one has tried to claim me but I would have been allowed to be the initiator in order to pick a mate that met my standards" answered Vegeta.

"Do you have any kids? I know there aren't any Saiyan women but maybe like you hit it off with someone?" Gohan had been paying close attention and was now wondering how much about Vegeta he could find out.

"I plead the fifth" said Vegeta not wanting to get too personal. It's not like his life was any of their business anyway.

"I have a question about the claiming stuff again. If I had spent a few days, you know, claiming Chi-Chi....wouldn't my territorial stuff have stopped by now? I remember thinking about it the other night when Ravioli was following me. I felt like I was being hunted and I thought 'I hate this but at least they all know their place' but I've still been trying to......claim Chi-Chi. She's still mad at me so I'm not having any luck though" mentioned Goku as he refilled everyone's drinks.

"That's because of the other female. Since your wife isn't a Saiyan and she hasn't claimed you (or made it known to the other female) that you belong to her, it's making your Saiyan instincts go haywire. You're trying to make up for her not claiming you by claiming her until the other female takes the hint. Either your woman gives you something personalized or you get rid of the other female" analyzed Vegeta as he stood up. "Well this Sex Ed class is over. I have some work to do if the blue banshee is going to upgrade the Gravity Room for me. You two have fun sorting out whatever questions you have left."

"Wait! But Chi-Chi did attack Maron the other night and that didn't stop anything. And it's not like Maron doesn't know we're married" said Goku trying to get better advice.

Vegeta chugged his drink as he began to sense out Bulma. They have wasted more than enough time in his opinion and he wanted to get back to work before they spent the rest of the day on Kakarot.

"Well get rid of the other bitch then! Among Saiyans a fight would have solved everything but since the other woman doesn't want to take the hint either drive her away or kill her. There, problem solved" answered Vegeta.

"Thanks, Vegeta. I'm not gonna kill anyone but we'll figure something out. Having someone that knows why I do crazy things is really helpful. Feel free to stop by sometime for a spar" offered Goku in his usual cheerful tone.

"Hn, we'll see" he responded as he headed out the door.

CR Vegeta: "Alright, I gave them vital information but now I'm getting bored. Time to get back to Capsule Corp."

CR Gohan: "Wow! I sure learned a lot from Vegeta. I wasn't expecting to be included but I guess he knows that my dad will forget what we talked about"

CR Goku: "Oh I already forgot most of what we talked about but I know that Maron either needs to leave or Chi-Chi needs to make me something that proves to her that I'm taken so she backs off. I guess I could find my old wedding ring and start wearing it again but it gets in the way while I'm fighting. I doubt that will work though, since Maron knows I'm married."

******Capsule Corp******

Several weeks had passed since Bulma and Vegeta had returned from Goku's house in the mountains. Bulma had kept herself busy in the lab perfecting her newest drone. It had only taken her a total of 3 days to get everything she needed from Vegeta in order to begin working on the new drone. Things in the lab went a hell of a lot smoother when she wasn't having to explain the process repeatedly.

Vegeta spent his time adjusting to higher gravity while he waited on Bulma to make his training drones. He was now up to 75 times Earth's gravity and ready to move up another 10. It was much easier to get into an intense rhythm with the workout playlist that Bulma had made him.

CR Vegeta: "I had made a comment about liking several songs from the 'Mad Scientist' playlist that Bulma liked to listen to in the lab to 'get in the zone' and she took it upon herself to give me some music. I'm not complaining though, I do like the music and some of it is relatable.

Inside the GR the music was blaring as Vegeta did his warm-up. He had no intention of spending the day training. It was the morning of the Worldwide Premier and jerkface was supposed to show up within the next hour.

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma through the GR's speaker.

"What the hell do you want?! You made made me lose count!" shouted Vegeta right back.

"Well if his Royal Highess had come to the lab as I had instructed last night I wouldn't be interrupting right now, would I?'' sassed Bulma.

''Are you going to tell me what this is about or do you plan on being bitchy all day?" asked Vegeta.

"Why do I even help you if you're going to be rude?" wondered Bulma. "If you'd get your ass in here then I could show you!"

"Alright, alright! No need to be annoying!" called out Vegeta as he shut off the gravity. "Speaking of annoying....he's early.''

Yamcha was sitting in the living room by the front entrance of Capsule Corp. Panchy had welcomed him inside and offered him breakfast. He refused for the time being since he was nervous about talking to Bulma.

"Alright, Yamcha. Bulma said she needs to speak with Vegeta and get him out of her hair before she can speak with you. If you'd like, you can keep me company as I make breakfast" said Panchy with a way too chipper voice for 7AM.

"Uh....no thanks. I'll just wait for Bulma. I have to get prepared for this talk of ours" said Yamcha as he felt his palms start to sweat.

Panchy nodded with a smile and waltzed back into the kitchen passing Vegeta in the hallway. He had been listening around the corner as he got the item he had requested from Clementine.

"I think he'd appreciate this right about now" he whispered to Rusty as he pulled out a book with a custom made cover.

Vegeta flipped the book open and walked into the living room and continued walking towards the staircase to the lab.

Yamcha's eyes followed Vegeta as he intently glared only to realize what book he was holding. On the cover was a green woman and a strange looking man with horns (much like captain Ginyu but Yamcha never saw him to make the connection) in a very obvious sexual pose. The cover read "Space Kamasutra" in holographic silver letters. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he had actually seen.

CR Yamcha: "What the fuck?! Space Kamasutra is a thing?! And why the hell does he even have that book?"

Vegeta smirked as he made it down the stairs. 'That fool is just to easy to fuck with' he thought as he finally reached his destination. Bulma was sitting at her lab table tinkering away at her latest drone and listening to music as Vegeta walked over and hovered behind her for a few seconds. He waited to be sure that she hadn't actually seen him walk in before slamming his book face down on the table.

"Ahh! Why do you always do that?!" grit out Bulma as she gasped from the scare.

"We've been through this, I only want your undivided attention" chuckled Vegeta. She was so easy to scare and yet she didn't hate it enough to install some kind of motion sensor at the door to alert her when he showed up.

"Some day, you are going to scare me and I'm going to have a Ki gun in my hand to blast you with" said Bulma as she stood to be face to face with her house guest.

"That might be good training" smirked Vegeta. "So what is it that you have to show me? Surely you didn't interrupt my training for something stupid"

"Nope! Not stupid at all! I finally finished the first set of drones. 3 are going to be for filming and research, and I have made you 8 smaller versions for training. Your training drones have been set up to report data back to me while you use them so I can analyze where they all need improvement. What I need from you before you take the training drones is to test them. You can take one of the larger drones and go out into a deserted area outside of the city. Then start firing blasts at it just to be sure these are going to live through the week" explained Bulma as she held up one of the drones.

Vegeta observed the drone in Bulma's hands trying to look busy. He was plotting again. 'I don't want to leave assface here with her but I will raise suspicions if I stay. What was the next phase of my plan again? How many phases have I actually done? Oh well, I just need to make sure they don't reconcile so I'll just call this Plan X' he thought to himself as he sensed Yamcha coming down the stairs.

CR Vegeta: "I forgot my plan and how far I had actually gone with it so.......I guess now I can just have fun" he smirked.

"Will you need to be at your computer to analyze the data as I test it or will it be recording?" asked Vegeta as he bought himself a little time.

"It will record so I can look into it later. I'm hoping that it will be sturdy enough to withstand your attacks so I can get started on researching your armor" answered Bulma as she set the drone down.

"Speaking of......." Vegeta picked up the book he had previously walked in with and opened it making sure that Bulma didn't see the cover. "I have written down some of the components that I could remember were used in the armor. I'm not sure if you have what is needed to replicate the armor but perhaps you might have something similar?"

Vegeta stood closer to Bulma as she leaned in to see the notes Vegeta had jotted down and made sure to angle the book cover to face the doorway. He closed his eyes and turned his head so that he could take a whiff of her hair while she rambled about the notes.

"We have something like this here but I think we could try this first and see how we like it. If all else fails we'll just have to go to space to get what we need for this one" said Bulma as she pointed at the different components in the book.

Yamcha walked through the door just as Vegeta had his nose in Bulma's hair and took what Bulma had said completely out of context.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" screamed Yamcha in pure shock of what he had just witnessed.

"What are you yelling about? We're just talking!" shot back Bulma already feeling the headache start.

"Talking about what exactly? What positions you guys want to try next?!" asked Yamcha.

"You should calm down. The vein in your forehead looks like its about to burst" mocked Vegeta as he closed the book and snuck it behind his back.

"Calm down? While you guys are looking at a fucking 'Space Kamasutra' book and talking about going to space to get what you need to try them out?" accused Yamcha with disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about? We were going over some notes Vegeta has from his armor" said Bulma in a very confused tone.

Vegeta pulled the book from behind his back and held it up to show Yamcha. This time the Kamasutra cover was gone and in place was a flashy cover that said "Notes" in the same holographic silver letters as the previous cover.

"That's not the book you were just holding! I saw the cover and it clearly said 'Space Kamasutra' on it with 2 aliens getting it on! You swapped books when we weren't looking!" accused Yamcha as his face turned red.

"I did no such thing! This is the exact same book I was holding when you walked in!" defended Vegeta. He opened up the book to the same page he had been showing Bulma and turned it so Yamcha could see it as well. "These are components we were talking about. Some are similar to materials on Earth and some would require going to space for supplies." Vegeta pointed to the notes as he explained to Yamcha what was said as he walked in.

"Yamcha, this is exactly why I said I would talk to you AFTER I talked to Vegeta. You are making a lot of assumptions and getting worked up even though we aren't together anymore. Please go back upstairs and wait until I'm done" said Bulma clearly irked by Yamcha's accusations.

"But I saw..."

"No 'BUTS'! Please give me some space or you can forget about talking to me today" reprimanded Bulma.

CR Bulma: "Just what is his problem?! I honestly do NOT want to talk to him right now but I do want to be friends. I don't think things are going to work out very well with that if he keeps this up."

CR Yamcha: "I saw the book cover, OK. I SAW what it had said. Vegeta is crafty that's for sure but I know what I saw and if Bulma wants to take his side then there's no stopping her once she's made up her mind. I'm not sure why I'm even trying anymore. She's obviously being manipulated by Vegeta and she won't listen to reason"

Yamcha turned and stomped back up the stairs. He thought about what he should do in order to, at the very least, warn Bulma of what Vegeta was doing but he didn't even have a clue what that was. How could he stop what he didn't even know was happening? Yamcha stopped as he entered the living room. He remembered the day of the hot air balloon date, when Vegeta said he had plans for Bulma. Maybe that would be enough to convince Bulma to be wary.

Bulma took several deep breaths to clear her thoughts. 'Why me?' she wondered as she tried calm down.

"If that's all we have left to talk about then I'll go ahead and take the drone after I finish my morning training. I want to warm up before I destroy his thing" said Vegeta as he slowly stepped away from Bulma.

"That's fine" said Bulma not feeling up for rebutting the verbal taunt.

"Oh, and I think scarface was upset about this.." Vegeta showed Bulma the book and pulled out the cover he had taken off from behind his back. He smirked as his eyes light up with amusement at Bulma's facial expression.

"YOU FUCKING DICK!!! YOU GAVE ME A HEADACHE JUST SO YOU COULD TOY WITH YAMCHA?!" screeched Bulma as she grabbed the nearest hunk of spare metal to throw at Vegeta.

Vegeta ducked and dodge the barrage of spare parts Bulma was chucking at him.

"You should have seen his face when he first saw it, it was priceless!" laughed Vegeta hysterically.

"Why!! Why would you do that?!" asked Bulma as she began looking for something else to throw.

"Why wouldn't I? He's so easy to mess with!" grinned Vegeta.

"UUUGGGHHHHHHH" growled Bulma as she ran to a table full of glass beakers and started throwing them at Vegeta.

Vegeta never lost his smile as he caught every glass beaker and gently placed them on the table nearest to him.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you wanted him to leave you alone? If he thinks we're fucking then maybe he'd finally get the hint" said Vegeta as he caught the final beaker. Bulma was officially out of things to throw but she did look like she felt a little better.

"Why do you want him to think we're fucking? There are other ways for me to get the point across without you getting involved, not like I asked for your help anyway" gasped Bulma trying to catch her breath.

"You obviously don't get how much that bothers him. It bothers him more that its me and not just some other human. Even when I wasn't toying with you, which I started doing because he hated it, he was still accusing me of trying to take you from him. Not that it would have been hard considering how unimpressive he is" explained Vegeta.

"Unimpressive? He's very impressive by human standards! Or did you forget that I'm human?" asked Bulma.

"Of course not, I'm on a planet full of you people! But do you really think I'm going to believe you are impressed by him? You have been friends with Kakarot for as long as that idiot can remember and I know he must have gotten your attention at some point. He's threatened by the fact that you want an upgrade. You've surrounded yourself with the cream of the crop as far as human standards go and I know you don't want to settle for the weakest of the group. That's why you even admitted to wanting me" smirked Vegeta as he stepped closer to Bulma.

"You have a very active imagination. Besides, why would I settle for second best?" growled Bulma.

CR Bulma: "Vegeta doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does and I'm not afraid to hit his pride"

"Tch, do you honestly think I'll be second best for long? I was stronger than Kakarot when I first came to this planet and although I have a lot of catching up to do, I know I will surpass him with you're help. You've gone through a lot of trouble to make sure I've have everything I need to get stronger, yet you haven't so much as encouraged your 'boyfriend'..."

"EX-boyfriend" corrected Bulma.

"....to keep training. I'm sure someone as brilliant as you could find a way to genetically alter his DNA to help him get stronger, considering how lazy he is" continued Vegeta.

"I've helped you because we are going to need everyone's help with the androids and the stronger, the better" answered Bulma.

"'Everyone's help' yet you haven't helped anyone but me. I think you should really think about why you're helping me and no one else. At the very least you would have offered to help them but you haven't" stated Vegeta making his point. He walked out of the lab leaving Bulma at a loss for words.

CR Bulma: "Why HAVE I been helping him so much? I mean, at first it was solely to keep him preoccupied so he wouldn't hurt anyone but he hasn't even tried to hurt anyone since he came back. Well except for when Yamcha was pushing his buttons. I think I do have some serious thinking to do.......for some revenge! He's not getting out of humiliating me....twice!"

Yamcha was pacing in the living room and only stopped to make brief eye contact with Vegeta as he walked through. He hadn't figured out how to talk to Bulma now that he was sure he had ruined any chance of changing her mind about him.

Bulma walked into the living room not long after Vegeta passed. She motioned for Yamcha to take a seat so they could talk.

"Bulma, I'd really much prefer we talk in private" said Yamcha still standing in front the armchair he had stopped in front of.

"No. I don't want to be alone with you. I'm not changing my mind Yamcha, this is no longer a salvageable relationship and you need to accept that" responded Bulma with a sorrowful and tired tone. How many times does she even have to say it?

"FINE." hissed Yamcha. He didn't want their conversation to be recorded but Bulma was obviously set on embarrassing him.

"I only want us to be friends from here on out. You know me better than anyone in the world and I think we could still be best friends but I've realized how bad we are for each other" said Bulma trying to get the talk going and over with.

"Bulma, do you really think that? Or are you just experiencing some kind of crush on Vegeta that's fogging up your mind?" asked Yamcha in a sour tone. He wasn't going to be nice about this if she didn't want to at least give him the courtesy of privacy.

"This has nothing to do with Vegeta and everything to do with you being a whore. You were shy when we first met but the more attention you got the more you went out of your way to be noticed. I have never caught you cheating but always caught you looking! Sure I've looked around too but I never tried to get numbers, let alone kiss someone while planning a date!" spat Bulma.

CR Bulma: "I think Vegeta was right. He is jealous that I might be interested in him and he can't even have a conversation about OUR relationship without bringing him up! I know I'm the type to overreact but he willingly keeps coming back despite my temper, and NOW he wants to make me out as a bad girlfriend because HE cheated? Not working buddy!"

"I made a mistake and I admit that, but you have to admit that you're not wanting to work things out because of Vegeta!" responded Yamcha.

CR Yamcha: "I know there's more to this than just the kiss. Vegeta is involved and I want to know why she puts up with him in her business!"

"I'm not going to work things out because YOU cheated! You can't assure me that this will never happen again because this has been an inevitability since the first day I caught you taking some girl's number! All you have done is progressed from a flirt to a cheater and you want to blame other people for it! The day of our date, had you actually been planning to tell me what you did? Or was that just some overly extravagant way of you making things up to me?" asked Bulma as she pointed an accusing finger at Yamcha.

"No....I....I hadn't fully planned to tell you that day but Vegeta..."

"Vegeta what? Why is he the center of your attention and not me?" interrupted Bulma.

"Vegeta threatened me! He threatened to tell you what I had done because he said he could smell a female on me. I wanted to tell you but not after I spent so much time on the date. I wanted to wait until I could get you away from the cameras so we would have that talk privately and not for the world to see! Bulma he told me had plans for you! I don't what kind of plans because he only mentioned that getting rid of me was part of it but I'm worried about you! What if he plans to get me as far away from you as possible so he can take advantage of you? Maybe he wants to use you or worse! PLEASE, you've got to believe me! I never meant to hurt you but I'm afraid you will be if you keep Vegeta around!" pleaded Yamcha. He got up from his seat and knelt in front of Bulma as he reached to hold her hands.

"If he has plans then maybe I'll go ask him about it but I don't get the feeling of impending doom from him. I don't think he's out to hurt me Yamcha, PLUS he told me himself that he had only begun toying with me because you wouldn't stop accusing him of trying to steal me from you. As if I BELONGED to you anyway! I'm not an object you can possess! You can stick around for the Premier party tonight but I have plenty of things to do before then" said Bulma as she took her hands back from Yamcha.

"That's it? It's really over just like that for you?" wondered Yamcha.

"No, it wasn't over 'just like that' but it IS over. I buried myself with work and I've been crying myself to sleep for longer than I care to admit. I refuse to stay in the rut that was our relationship. Either we can be friends or you can get out! But be warned, if you stay and just so happen to walk into a strange situation you CAN'T get upset! I have revenge I need to conduct on Vegeta and it may involve a low-cut shirt" said Bulma as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"A low-cut shirt? Oh, so you're just going to shamelessly flirt with him in front of me?" asked Yamcha in disbelief.

"You know what? YES! I'm going to FLIRT! If I'm lucky maybe I'll even get laid! Kami knows how long it's been since I got any from you! Maybe if you witness me moving on, you can finally do the same yourself!" hissed out Bulma as she waved her arms around while she spoke.

"Y-You're only doing this to spite me!" shouted Yamcha.

"Of course I am, Yamcha! You won't give me a break here!" shouted back Bulma.

Vegeta was headed back inside to the kitchen. He couldn't concentrate on his training after feeling how erratic Bulma's energy got once he left. He decided to get something to drink and maybe do some eaves dropping. He walked into the building just in time to hear Yamcha shouting. 'Well this sounds promising' he thought as he grabbed a water from the refrigerator.

"I can take care of you if that's what you need! Is that what this is all about? Are you just desperate from some physical contact?!" yelled back Yamcha.

"No! That isn't what this is about! Ugh! You just.......YAMCHA!" screamed Bulma in pure frustration.

CR Bulma: "I'm NOT after sex! He doesn't even know what's been happening here! Sure some flirting has occurred but mostly on Vegeta's part as a way to mess with me but so what if I flirt back! Let me enjoy being single for a while, geez! If it leads to sex then I sure as hell am not going to complain because Vegeta is hot. He's a psycho but he's hot"

"That's not how you usually scream my name" said Yamcha trying to be a little flirtatious. If she wanted to get laid then he sure as hell would be up for the task.

"Yeah, I usually scream it with much more disappointment!" yelled Bulma as her blood boiled. How can he think she wanted to hear any more of his bullshit after all the begging and blaming he had been doing just minutes before.

Out of nowhere Vegeta could be heard laughing like a mad man from the kitchen accompanied by a loud thud. Bulma walked towards the kitchen and stuck her head through the doorway to see Vegeta on the ground holding his ribs as he continued to laugh hysterically. Bulma tried her best to stay mad at Yamcha but Vegeta's laugh was getting infectious. She had to stifle a laugh as she went back to check on Yamcha.

CR Vegeta: "Do the police have a warrant for her arrest? Cause she fucking slaughtered him" laughed Vegeta with tears in his eyes. "Seriously, that was low blow and people think I'm merciless"

In the living room Yamcha was sitting on the couch with his head hanging low. Bulma felt awkward now that she had insulted his manhood.

"Yamcha? I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this back and forth with you. You know how....hostile...I can be when people push my buttons. And I...."

"No. You're right, Bulma. I can't handle you. Everything I do ends up so wrong and bites me in the ass. It's been like 10 years and I still haven't learned how to keep my mouth shut when you're angry. I can't even plan a date and have it end with you enjoying yourself the whole time. I know you better than anyone else and yet I don't know what you like or when to stop while I'm ahead" interrupted Yamcha in a sullen tone.

"Yamcha?" said Bulma softly feeling extremely guilty for her last outburst.

"I think I should give you your space now. I'm only hurting myself the more I try and you need a chance to be happy without me. I'll come back later for the party and I'll keep a brave face in front of everyone. I'm sorry for dragging this out longer than I should have. You have fun with Vegeta. I hope you're instincts are right about him." Yamcha stood up and gave Bulma a quick hug and darted towards the door before she could see the tears roll down his cheeks.

Bulma stood in the living room flabbergasted about the turn of events. She hadn't meant to hurt Yamcha but was relieved to finally have space to breath. She wiped her eyes and headed back down to her lab.

******Mount Paozu******

CR Chi-Chi: "So today's the big day! We're all heading to Capsule Corp for the Premier party Bulma has planned and I'm both excited and nervous to see what all has happened with everyone on that first day"

Goku was outside warming up for a quick spar with Gohan. Chi-Chi decided to catch up on some housework before they all got ready for the party. The plan was to get there before the show started so they could catch up with all their friends and play games.

CR Gohan: "I can't wait to see everyone again and show them just how much I've improved! We haven't seen Piccolo in a while and I'll bet he'll be surprised!"

Gohan began the spar by rushing Goku with a Ki charged fist. Goku dodged and attempted to swipe Gohan's feet out from under him but he only swiped an after image.

CR Goku: "Gohan has improved so much over the past few months! It's unbelievable how much he's keeping me on my toes! If I'm not careful he'll get stronger than me before he fully reaches adulthood!"

Chi-Chi looked out the window to see Gohan out maneuvering Goku. She couldn't help but smile at the proud grin Goku had plastered across his face. Maybe it was time to forgive him now that Maron was gone for good.

It only took one threat from Bulma to get her lawyers involved for the producer to call up the Network and explain why they would need a new chef. So far, Zack had picked up the slack with ease and they were actually considering just giving him a raise. Chi-Chi even offered to cook on occasion so he could have a few days off. It wouldn't be fair for her to leave the burden of cooking for 2 Saiyans, one of which was a growing boy, to one person. It was different when she did it all because they were he family and she took pride with all the care she provided.

After Maron went completely crazy about losing her job, she attempted to get the police involved. Instead of helping her with the attempted murder charges she tried to file on Chi-Chi, they investigated her for tampering with Chi-Chi's food. Turns out she had ground up several sleeping pills and stirred them into Chi-Chi's serving. The investigation revealed that there were enough sleeping pills to cause an overdose.

Maron not only lost her job but was charged with multiple felonies. Chi-Chi had decided not to press charges since she ruined her own life but did file for a restraining order. Last thing Maron said to anyone before she left was that she'd find a sugar daddy to take care of her and that she'd win Goku eventually.

Chi-Chi had hoped it was the last they'd see of her but she knew all too well how persistent that conniving little bitch was.

"Goku!" shouted Chi-Chi from the doorway. "I could use some help with these chores if you two want to make it to Bulma's early enough to catch up with everyone!"

Gohan haulted mid-attack as Goku's attention was drawn to Chi-Chi. He was left in mid-air with his right fist a few centimeters away from his father's jaw.

"Sure thing, Chi! Be right there!" shouted back Goku before turning to Gohan."I guess we'll save the spar for Capsule Corp grounds. I bet Piccolo will want to see what you've learned so far and I wouldn't mind getting a spar in with Tien."

"You're not going to ask Vegeta to spar" said Gohan slightly confused.

"Nah, a spar with Vegeta would probably take more time then we'd have today and we'd have to go to a secluded area. He's not afraid to destroy his surroundings when he fights and he's basically a tank when it comes to taking beatings. Do you remember how we thought that spirit bomb killed him but he got back up and continued to fight?" asked Goku as they walked back to the house.

"That's right! That's why he was so hard to beat wasn't it!" said Gohan feeling a bit excited as his Saiyan blood surged through his veins. The thought of a drawn out, exhausting fight somehow made him want to fight Vegeta again too.

"Yup! He gets back up no matter what! Making him an optimal training partner, but training with him needs be a once in a full moon type thing or you'll wear yourself out trying to keep up!" laughed Goku. He had been planning on making several visits to Capsule Corp to ask Vegeta to spar. He knew that Vegeta would be the opponent to improve with but he definitely wanted to wait until he reached Super Saiyan. That was going to be the best spar ever in his opinion.

The 2 walked into the house to assist Chi-Chi with the housework and continued to talk about sparring while they cleaned. At some point, Goku suggested that Chi-Chi show off all her hard work by sparring with someone too.

"We'll see, Goku. I might want to just catch up with Bulma while we're there. I haven't really spent that much time with her since we had a girls day out and I'd love some girl time" said Chi-Chi as she swept the kitchen. She was suddenly reliving the day they had gone out and had completely forgotten about the outfit Bulma bought her. 'Maybe I can model it for Goku now that Maron is gone for good' she thought as she began to plan out how she would, in a sense, show Maron how it was done.

******Kame House******

Yamcha floated over the island as he watched Krillin still hard at his training. No use in moping now. He had finally given Bulma what she wanted and all he had left was his training. Well his baseball career too but he had forgotten about that. He hadn't even gone to the practices since learning about the future. His team had even allowed him to take training leave after the android news went viral. According to the Capsule Corp contract, all situations where the safety of the public was involved the news would be broadcasted over every channel to warn Earth's citizens. Since the Network didn't want to spoil that episode, they provided some audio from the altercation with Frieza and the news of the androids brought by the boy from the future but not the footage.

"So how long do you plan on floating up here alone?" asked Krillin. Yamcha hadn't even sensed him move let alone get behind him.

"Oh, I was just thinking" answered Yamcha.

"I take it things didn't go well with Bulma?" Krillin had a feeling that things wouldn't go as Yamcha had planned, they never really did where Bulma was concerned.

Yamcha sighed and fought the urge to wallow in self pity again. He got his closure and now needed to press forward.

"No, we had a fight and some things were said that shouldn't have been said, and I realized that I don't know how to handle Bulma. I can't seem to get it just right, you know? I just make things worse because I don't know how to read her" explained Yamcha feeling a little less morose now that ha was saying it a second time. It was all finally making sense to him. Why they always broke up and why it always seemed like Bulma was on his case. They really weren't good for each other.

"I'm sorry, Yamcha. I know you had high hopes for your relationship but this seems like its for the best" said Krillin giving Yamcha a pat on the shoulder.

"Anyway, let's get some training done! I could sure use a punching bag before we go to the Premier party" laughed Yamcha.

"You're on but don't think I'll go easy on you!" proclaimed Krillin as he got into a stance.

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma was helping her mother set up the decorations in the large theater style room she remodeled from a spare den a few years ago. She included a projector that connected to the satellite and the video game consoles she collected. It was an ideal party room for baseball parties and movie nights. There were plenty of snacks in the built in pantry, a refrigerator full of drinks and ice cream, and a movie theater style popcorn machine in one corner of the room that made THE best popcorn.

"Mom, can you finish setting up the snack table. I need to get to the lab and check how the drone testing is going. Vegeta should be back soon" said Bulma as she hung the last streamer from the ceiling.

"Sure can sweetheart! You go on and get ready for Vegeta" teased Panchy with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Bulma had hunted her down earlier to give her the update on Yamcha. She had not, however, been expecting her mom to be so thrilled or to have her talk about throwing out all of Bulma's lingerie so she could shop for all new ones. Apparently, her mother didn't think Vegeta deserved sloppy seconds.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she stepped down from the latter she had been on. She didn't even mention her revenge on Vegeta but somehow her mother knew she was up to something. Bulma quickly walked down to her lab to check the drone's GPS signal. Vegeta was headed back and everything seemed to be in perfect working order as far as the drone went. She quickly ran up to her room in order to change into the outfit she had already picked for the revenge. It was a tight, black sheer dress with a nude fabric underneath to provide coverage and a neckline that dropped down to just above her navel giving a perfect view of her cleavage. The back of the dress was almost just as low with a small crystal charm that hung from a thin strap that connected the two halves of the dress together. It was barely long enough to cover her thighs. She had only worn the dress once to a club with Yamcha but had been banned from wearing it again since she got way too much attention in it.

Bulma quickly gave her hair some loose curls to mimic ocean waves and placed a sparkling rose hair clip to one side. She had got rid of the awful perm and never looked back. She grabbed some black knee high boots with a crystal trim after applying some makeup and headed back to the lab. She was going to have to find another outfit to change into after her fun toying with Vegeta was over. Bulma had no intention of staying in such a revealing dress with all of her friends around.

As Bulma made it to the hallway outside her lab she noticed Rusty was waiting outside, and the drop of his jaw was not overlooked. She smirked as she made her way into the lab and walked up behind Vegeta.

"So how did the drone do?" asked Bulma trying to get his attention.

Vegeta turned to face Bulma after putting the drone back on the table. "It was........" his eyes widened as he took a step back to get a better look at Bulma's figure, ".....fine."

"Did it work to your.....satisfaction?" asked Bulma as she dropped her voice to a more seductive whisper.

"I know what you're doing, woman. This isn't going to work" smirked Vegeta as he caught on to Bulma's plan.

CR Vegeta: "Oh I see what she's up too. She wants to play a little game"

"What am I doing, Vegeta?" wondered Bulma innocently as she clasped her hands together and straightened her arms in order to push together her breasts.

"You're trying to get revenge for the day I got you to admit that you wanted me" he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Bulma stepped closer as she stared into Vegeta's eyes. She placed one hand on his chest and rubbed one her legs along his.

"I don't think I noticed how beautiful your eyes are. I've never seen such dark, mysterious eyes before. I could just stare into them....all....night....long" she said as she traced circles on his chest with her finger.

Vegeta stared back at Bulma with little amusement as he tried to resist looking straight down her dress. He said nothing in return and instead waited for her to feel awkward by the situation. Then she would have effectively embarrassed herself by her failed seduction attempt, but she didn't look embarrassed. In fact, she looked down right smug.

"You don't need to say anything. I know you want me too....." she whispered as she nudged her hips into him.

Vegeta's eyes shot wide and he gulped rather loudly. He hadn't even noticed he was at "full attention" for her.

Bulma smiled triumphantly as she nudged him one more time before dropping her leg and turning to leave

".....the proof is in your pants" said Bulma as she made her way back out of the lab with her hips swaying.

CR Vegeta: "Well, fuck. She got me back"

CR Bulma: "HA! I got his ass! I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me!"

Vegeta quickly placed his hands over his crotch in a feeble attempt to cover what had already been caught on camera. He turned away from the camera staring at him as he felt his cheeks heat up. 'Goddammit! So much for my ironclad self-control!' he cursed as he situated his training suit. A sudden idea flashed across his mind as he smirked maliciously.

"Well if that's how she wants to play it...." he mumbled to himself as he plotted. If she wanted the world to see his reaction to her then maybe everyone should see her reaction to him.

Vegeta turned on his heel once he was able to properly tuck himself away and walked out to the guest room he resided in, slamming the door so Rusty couldn't follow.

******3 Hours Later******

Bulma waited patiently for the first guests to arrive. She had changed into a more casual outfit. Some bright orange leggings with an Aztec type pattern full of blues, grays, and whites accompanied with a long gray blouse that was tight at the bust and flowed outwards gradually to cover her hips. Her blouse accentuated her cleavage with its U-shaped neckline and lacy accents.

Her outfit was modest but still said "single" with how well it hugged her in the right places. She still wanted to show enough to tease Vegeta after she finally paid him back for his antics.

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan were the first guests to arrive followed by Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu. Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong showed up last. They all gathered in the theater room and caught up as they waited for "Hercule's Heroes" to end. The Network was running a marathon to wrap up the season.

"Hey Bulma, where's Vegeta? Isn't he going to come watch the show?" asked Goku as he continued to pick at the food Panchy had put out for them.

"Who knows with him. He's been up in his room for hours since he tested my drone" explained Bulma purposely leaving out the fact that she got him hot and bothered before the party. She giggled internally as she wondered if he had been "taking care of himself" this whole time. Probably not but it sure gave her a confidence boost.

"I'm right behind you, idiot. If you'd keep your guard up you'd be more aware of your surroundings and know that already" voiced Vegeta from behind Goku with a drink in his hand.

"Oh! There you are! Hey, that stuff you told me about worked. Maron was let go and I haven't been aggressive since then" said Goku happy to give Vegeta the update he didn't ask for.

"Congratulations, fuck off now" said Vegeta in a bored tone. He did NOT want to get into that conversation again. Especially with Bulma next to them. Scientists were all the same when they were learning something new. Always analyzing and asking embarrassing questions to feed their curiosity.

"Don't be rude, Vegeta, he's a guest!" reprimanded Bulma.

"Am I not technically a guest as well?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Bulma as he eyed her from the corner of his eye.

"You live here, so technically, he's your guest too and as a host you need to be well mannered" explained Bulma.

"A host? Are you saying this is a permanent arrangement?" questioned Vegeta. He had been under the impression that his stay at Capsule Corp would only be temporary. Just until he got on Bulma's nerves enough for her to tell him to take a ship and never come back.

"Well you did come back after going to space so you must already think of this place as home. It's not like I'm going to kick you out when I have more than enough space to offer. Plus who else on the planet could afford to feed your endless appetite" said Bulma completely unaware of what that meant to a Saiyan.

"Wow Vegeta, she's offered you food AND shelter" grinned Goku while he nudged Vegeta with his elbow.

"Knock it off! Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?!" hissed Vegeta through clenched teeth.

"Not until Tien finishes his appetizer. Then we're gonna head outside to spar" replied Goku completely missing the insult.

"Wait, what's happening here? What's this all about?" inquired Bulma feeling left out.

"Its just Saiyan stuff" chuckled Goku until Vegeta stomped his foot. "OW!"

"Stop talking!" growled Vegeta. This idiot had such a big mouth! How did the future kid even trust him not to blab everything they talked about. Everyone knew there was way more than Kakarot let on.

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. She was obviously not going to be told what they were going on about......but maybe Goku opened his big mouth to Chi-Chi!

"I'm gonna go talk to Chi-Chi. You boys play nice!" she said sarcastically.

Once Bulma was out of ear shot Goku wasted no time in finding out what Vegeta was so mad about.

"If she finds out what implications her offers have to a Saiyan then she might not let me stay here! I need her technology to help me reach Super Saiyan so I can kick your ass!" growled Vegeta in a low whisper hoping that the cameras didn't pick up what he said. "And let's not forget; that future boy probably needs me to stay here longer."

"Future boy? W-Wait! How much do you know? Who told you? Was it Piccolo?!" panicked Goku. Could Vegeta really know who Trunks was?

"Told him what?" asked Piccolo suspiciously coming up behind the 2 Saiyans.

"Let's take this outside" suggested Vegeta as he walked away forcing the other 2 to follow.

Once the 3 made it outside, Vegeta took off into the sky to put some distance between all of the cameras and anyone else who could overhear. He soon stopped high enough to force the camera crew to use a noisy helicopter to film them but low enough to still see the Capsule Corp building.

"You two should tell me the truth right here and now. No more secrets that involve me! That boy from the future, who is he?" asked Vegeta hoping to force them to come clean.

"We don't know what you're talking about. The future kid never mentioned you other than saying you died against the androids" said Piccolo before Goku had the chance to blab.

"Cut the shit, Namek! That boy was my son wasn't he?!" shouted Vegeta.

"WHAT?!?!" shouted Piccolo and Goku in disbelief.

"How did you know?! Piccolo and me were the only ones who knew?" asked Goku unable to hide his shock.

"How much of a fool do you take me for? That boy was obviously the offspring of myself and Bulma!" said Vegeta offended that they wouldn't think he'd figure it out.

"But....wha... How?" stuttered Goku.

"Capsule Corp clothes and equipment, close enough of a connection for Bulma to trust him with a time machine that must have been one of a kind, purple hair like her father, blue eyes the EXACT same color as hers, AND WAS A GOD DAMN SUPER SAIYAN! Seriously! How did either of you expect me NOT to figure it out?" explained Vegeta as he counted each point on a finger to illustrate how much evidence he had.

"So does that mean Bulma has figured it out as well?" asked Piccolo wondering just how much of the cat was out of the bag.

"Not that I'm aware of. She's been too busy dumping the disappointment and working on her Ki research. I don't think she's even had a spare moment think of that boy, let alone put the pieces together" explained Vegeta nonchalantly.

"Wait she dumped Yamcha? Does this mean you're gonna make your move?" asked Goku while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure, Kakarot. I might use this information to avoid parenthood and becoming trapped on this planet forever" said Vegeta with a scowl. 'Like I'd pass up a chance to get laid. The woman has proven worthy enough to break my self control and not many women have had that affect on me' thought Vegeta as he considered his options. 'Plus, I'd get an heir, a strong one at that!'

"Awww c'mon Vegeta, he came all the from the future to keep us from dying! The least you could do is take one for the team and help him exist!" complained Goku.

"You know if I decided to help create him that is exactly what I'll tell the woman. I'm just taking one for the team" laughed Vegeta as Goku suddenly turned red with embarrassment. He hadn't meant to make it sound like Bulma would be a chore no one wanted to do.

"I'm sure she's just going to find you charming" said Piccolo in a dull tone.

"Goku! Are you ready to spar!" yelled Tiene from the ground.

"What are they doing up there?" wondered Krillin as Master Roshi and Yamcha also walked out the back door.

"Vegeta is probably bragging about his manipulation of Bulma" pouted Yamcha.

"Oh quit being such a downer! You know damn well that Bulma has a mind of her own" said Roshi completely annoyed.

CR Roshi: "All day with this crap! One minute he gets it and understands that they aren't good for each other, the next he's blaming Vegeta for brainwashing Bulma! It's going to take a lot more than just a few months to brainwash a brilliant mind such as Bulma's! Her mind is as sharp as she is perky!" said Master Roshi while making the pafu-pafu motion. It seemed like he'd end up trademarking that gesture with how often he did it.

"Don't let Vegeta hear you talking about him like that. You know how short his fuse is" warned Krillin for the millionth time.

CR Krillin: "We talked about this before we left Kame house. 'Don't piss off Vegeta. You'll ruin the party and have even more issues with, Bulma.' It's in one ear and out the other.

CR Tien: "I have no advice for this department just hindsight. He should have never trusted Vegeta near Bulma, let alone gave him the opportunity to be alone with her"

Soon all the fighters were outside and ready to test each other's progress. Goku and the others all gathered around and made a sparring lineup. First Goku would be up against Tien, then Gohan would go up against Piccolo, and last would be Krillin against Vegeta. Krillin only agreed because he was tired of trying to spar with Yamcha, and Yamcha didnt want to spar despite Vegeta pointing out that he'd have a chance to take his anger out on him. He even offered not to fight back, but Tien accused him of trying to trick Yamcha into something. Probably just to have a reason to kill him later, according to Tien.

Inside the theater room Puar was playing with scratch, the little black cat that was usually perched on Dr. Briefs' shoulder, while Oolong kept to himself in a comfy chair and a dirty magazine he pinched from Master Roshi.

Bulma and Chi-Chi sat as far away from Oolong as possible so they could talk without his two cents.

"So has Goku or Gohan mentioned what that Saiyan talk was all about the other day?" asked Bulma as she took a sip of wine. Girl talk wasn't girl talk without a drink.

"Not one word. They said it's a Saiyan thing but I think they just don't want us to have them all figured out" laughed Chi-Chi. "All Goku said was that he'd go back to normal once Maron was gone and he has, so I'm not sure what she had to do with it. I'm glad he's back to himself though, I've never been so sore in my life and it wasn't all because of the training."

"Well at least you've been getting some! Yamcha and I weren't intimate since the night before filming started and since then he's been sketchy or just gone. Now we're not even together after he admitted that he made out with another woman! And of all things, he keeps trying to blame Vegeta for our relationship problems. He wasn't even around when they started!" gossiped Bulma.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I didn't know you two were having so many problems. Why didn't you call me?" asked Chi-Chi in an apologetic tone.

"I couldn't do that, Chi-Chi. Things got out of control after Goku and Vegeta came back, and then we found out about the androids. I didn't want to bother you with my drama when you just got your husband back. Yamcha tried to take me out on a date, like, the very next day and he had that makeout session the night before. Vegeta smelled a woman on him and pretty much threatened to tell me if he didn't. I broke it off with him that night and he's just been trying to get back together since then" explained Bulma.

"Wow! You mean, Vegeta was looking out for your best interest?" asked Chi-Chi completely ignoring everything else Bulma had said.

"I guess, but according to Yamcha, Vegeta said he has plans for me. Whatever that's supposed to mean" added Bulma.

"If you ask me, it sounds like Vegeta might want to you for himself" grinned Chi-Chi. "Think about it! Rather than mind his own business, he got involved to protect you from Yamcha's infidelities. Not that I can say he has them but if he was kissing another woman then there's no telling how far he would have gone or how many times. I think it's a Saiyan thing but Goku warmed up to me more once I told him my father bought us a house. He first thought it was just mine and that I was offering him a place to stay or something but he became protective. I don't think that had anything to do with us being married because he didn't know what marriage was back then."

"Now that you mention it, it does seem like Vegeta tried to get rid of Yamcha. He kept pushing Yamcha's buttons and after a while it did feel like he was flirting with me. He made it seem like he was just toying with me to bother Yamcha but earlier today he.....he made me THINK" said Bulma tapping her chin as she recalled the days events in the lab.

"Think about what?" asked Chi-Chi on the edge of her seat as she waited in suspense.

"He mentioned that I was helping him way more than I was helping anyone, and yes that was true once it hit me. I hadn't encouraged or helped Yamcha but I upgraded the gravity room for Vegeta and have been using his help with the Ki research to make him training drones. But he asked me specifically, to think about WHY I was doing it and......and I think I may.....have a thing for Vegeta." Bulma shyly hid her face behind her free hand. She couldn't believe what she had just said.

CR Bulma: "I can't believe what I just admitted. Why does he make me say things I never would have in a million years! Ugh! I can't believe I have a crush on Vegeta. Well the physical aspect is believable but I enjoy his company too! He's a raging psychopath!"

CR Chi-Chi: "I have to be honest here. I hadn't expected her to have a crush on Vegeta but I had noticed the way they were very comfortable around each other when they came to stop me from hurting Maron. I don't think it's just a crush. These two have so many personality traits in common that I can't say I'm surprised by this information."

Chi-Chi stared at Bulma for a moment in surprise and then looked as if she was adding things up in head.

"I actually kind of approve. He hasn't hurt anyone since he's come back and it seems he listens to you pretty well. It wouldn't actually be all that bad. Saiyans are loyal. They'd leave you for a fight before they left for another woman. Goku has proven that with the whole Maron situation" explained Chi-Chi.

"I'm torn between letting myself get involved and running the other way as fast as I can. He's got such an ugly past! I know it wasn't all his fault because he was a kid when he was corrupted by the universe and Frieza, but he tried to destroy OUR planet!" Bulma let out a huff of air as she rubbed her head. Why me?

"I bet that was only because he hadn't met you yet" teased Chi-Chi.

"You know, I'm going to build that time machine early just so I can go back to the day he first arrived and prove your theory" laughed Bulma.

"You go ahead and do that! But while we wait for your brilliant mind to do all that work, you should think about Piccolo" said Chi-Chi as she drank the rest of her wine. Bulma always had the best stuff and these past few weeks have been nothing but stressful.

"Huh? Piccolo?" wondered Bulma in confusion.

"Think about how much he has changed. People can take what they were born or raised to do and completely change for someone they connect with. Piccolo changed because a part of him sought out the friendship that Gohan offered. He no longer wanted to hurt Goku because he wanted to keep that friendship alive and in turn befriended Goku and everyone else. Did I tell you he actually stopped by and ASKED to spend time with Gohan before Goku came back? He's on better terms with me for that one!" confessed Chi-Chi.

"Hmmmm......well I'll consider giving him a chance, but I don't think he really wants anything to do with me. He admitted to using me as a means to bug Yamcha. All I know is, I need some me time. All this Yamcha stuff is still a fresh wound and I just can't get involved with someone who might.....cause more harm than good." Bulma couldn't help but be skeptical of Vegeta. He didn't seem like the type of man that would allow himself to be tamed. He was a free man now that Frieza was gone, so why would he stick around here?

CR Bulma: "Chi-Chi might approve and we all know my parents approve but is Vegeta even boyfriend material? He's more like sarcastic asshole material."

Bulma and Chi-Chi continued to talk until about 10 minutes before the show was supposed to debut. Bulma went to find her parents while Chi-Chi went out to gather the men. With only 2 minutes to spare they all gathered around the wall with the projection screen and passed around snacks and sports drinks to all the fighters.

"This is it!" shouted Bulma in excitement only to receive an assortment of shushes from her friends and a handful of popcorn from Vegeta.

The intro played and everyone became as quiet as corpses as their pictures were placed on the screen along with their names.

They all bobbed their heads at the catchy tune that was chosen to introduce them to the world. Bulma's wake up call to Yamcha and his reaction got some serious laughs. Everyone watched with peaked interest as the first episode unfolded drama between Bulma and Yamcha. The Z fighters had been hearing quite a bit from Yamcha outside but it seems like the first episode was already painting a different picture.

It didn't take a genius to see that Yamcha had blown off Bulma in exchange for some male camaraderie. Vegeta glared at the back of Yamcha's head with frightening scowl, at least it would have been if people had actually seen it. He had been going on and on how Vegeta was to blame for his failed relationship while outside and here he was on screen ignoring the woman and bailing on his promise to help with her drone testing.

'Tch! Despicable!' thought Vegeta.

Bulma could be seen out of the corner of everyone's eyes, just fuming as Yamcha ignored her call. She knew he had purposely ignored her for the attention he was getting from a bunch of dudes but to actually see it happening with her own eyes left a sour taste in her mouth. 'How embarrassing' she thought as she continued to watch.

They were all watched Chi-Chi's first interaction with Piccolo on screen with amusement as she dramatically fell over from him asking to spend time with Gohan. Goku smiled with pride at how well she had come to trust Piccolo with their son. He hadn't expected her to ever forgive him for kidnapping Gohan but she seemed to see the special connection the 2 shared and compromised to keep intact.

Krillin was beginning to get giddy while he waited for the footage of him helping Bulma test her drone. He had been impressed by her advanced technology and he was hopeful that the ladies would be impressed by him. It had been far too long since he had spent some time with a beautiful woman, and all he needed was some fame to help him get a few interested in him.

Finally! The drone was being tested and he was given praise by the other warriors for his skills. He was rather bashful over the compliments but knew if it had been someone else showing off their speed and agility he'd be just as impressed. His Ki looked different though. He'd never noticed how much it fluctuated compared to the Saiyans or even Piccolo. 'Its just where I need improvement' he thought as he continued to take mental notes over his performance.

Up next was the scene of Bulma coming home and finding out that Vegeta had been in range. They couldn't help but laugh at Dr. Briefs saying he had been looking for a carrot. Goku blushed not really realizing how much his Saiyan name sounded like the vegetable. They all quieted down as Panchy had asked about Yamcha. In the next scene Yamcha would finally get the full story of what happened that first night when he blacked out.

The group laughed and made comments during the commercial breaks and the commercials as Yamcha waited for the truth seemed to be the longest. He could feel his heart pounding harder with the end of each commercial. He had a feeling that Bulma would be ready to murder him for what he DID remember.

The room was filled with the sound of club music as they watched Yamcha enter the strip club. Yamcha gulped as he began to sweat uncomfortably. He could feel his friends giving him glances every now and then as they watched him dance with the strippers and receive several lap dances. Bulma watched in horror as Yamcha took a shot from in between a pair of big breasts and proceeded to motorboat them after finishing the shot.

Then, the moment of truth. Yamcha was seated at the table ordering another beer with his agent Mike, his girlfriend Claudia,and several other members of his baseball team. Yamcha made eye contact with Mike and appeared to be lost in his green eyes. The room was in total shock as they watched Mike lean in and kiss Yamcha.

Yamcha was completely frozen. He was struggling to breath as he tried to remember the conversation with Mike after the incident. There was mention of a strip club but nothing was said about the two kissing. 'Did he just not remember or was he intentionally hiding the truth?' thought Yamcha as he attempted to take a deep breath.

The show continued as the camera followed Yamcha back to Mike's apartment with Claudia hanging all over them. The camera followed them all the way into the bedroom. The censorship kept a blur over the three as they engaged in a very noisy threesome.

Goku and Chi-Chi panicked as they both reached over to Gohan and covered his eyes and ears. They had not expected the first episode to be so.....graphic.

The entire room was silent as Bulma stood up and stormed off without daring to watch the last 10 minutes of the first episode. Panchy quickly followed as Chi-Chi debated on whether it was safe enough to let go of Gohan's eyes so she could also check on Bulma.

Once the show was over everyone in the room did their best not to stare at Yamcha or make eye contact with him.

"So is anyone going to ask or should I?" said Vegeta breaking the awkward silence.

"Please don't....." said Yamcha in a hoarse whisper. He didn't not want to get into all the taunting and ridicule that Vegeta would obviously be doing. He covered his face as he waited, petrified, for the onslaught of insults.

"Is this going to be an every week thing? Because I doubt that we'll make much training progress if we stop to watch ourselves on TV" said Vegeta asking what he had assumed the others were wondering as well.

"Hmph, I doubt that was the question you were really going to ask" snapped Tien. He wasn't sure how to deal with Yamcha's.....situation....but he wasn't going to allow Vegeta to make him feel worse.

"It actually was the question I was going to ask. Or did you assume that I was going to be crass and ask this idiot a demeaning question?" he stated as he pointed his thumb over to Yamcha.

"Well, I kinda thought you were going to ask something about that" said Goku trying his best not ask his own questions.

"Yeah, that just seems like something you would do. Kick a man when he's down" accused Tien as he stood up.

Piccolo stood up and walked over to Gohan. He sensed a graphic conversation brewing and he knew he didn't want to be around for it.

"Gohan, I think we should go outside. You can show me some of the moves your mom taught you. I still haven't learned how to block some of them" said Piccolo receiving a thankful nod from both Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Oh, ok" said Gohan hurrying to follow Piccolo.

CR Gohan: "I may be allowed to fight with adults but they still don't let me in on the adult conversations. It's not like I haven't read about these types of things in my biology books"

"I'm going to check on Bulma" said Chi-Chi as she quickly walked out the door.

Everyone except Goku, and Krillin made their exit to avoid being in the middle of the confrontation being sparked by Tien, Yamcha, and Vegeta.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Vegeta getting pissed with every second that went by. Everyone left was staring at him as if he was about to break out in song.

"Were you not paying attention?! Everyone just watched me have sex with a man! Are you going to get on with your mocking and insults or not? Do it while I'm down, like we all expect from you!" yelled Yamcha with fury in his voice and tears in his eyes. He betrayed Bulma on worldwide TV in the worst possible way. He felt he deserved what Vegeta surely had in store for him.

"What's the big deal? I don't care who you fuck, just don't stick your dick in the same thing I am" stated Vegeta.

CR Vegeta: "Why are they being so dramatic? Is this planet really so far behind the times that gays aren't excepted yet? This type of thing isn't uncommon in space. Out there when you have an itch you scratch it and everyone moves on."

CR Goku: "I don't understand what Yamcha is upset about. I thought it was because he was disloyal but he seems way more bothered about the other man"

Producer: "So it doesn't bother you that Yamcha might be gay?"

CR Goku: "What's gay?"

Producer: "When someone is attracted to the same gender"

CR Goku: "Oh! Nope, I kind of agree with Vegeta. I don't care what or who he likes as long as it's not Chi-Chi"

"Yamcha, I think it'd be best if you talked to Bulma. She seemed pretty upset" said Krillin finally coming out of his state of shock.

"I doubt she wants to see me right now" pouted Yamcha.

"Oh for the love of gay sex! Don't run off like you've been doing. That causes enough problems and I don't need a drunk Bulma knocking on the GR again!" growled Vegeta.

"REALLY? 'For the love of gay sex?'" hissed Yamcha.

CR Yamcha: "I knew he couldn't be decent"

"Yes, really" laughed Vegeta. "I couldn't resist and I'm not sorry."

"Why am I not surprised" said Tien.

"I guess with those three eyes you just saw it coming" continued laughing Vegeta. "I'm gonna go before I laugh myself into a coma."

Vegeta walked away much to Yamcha's relief. The silence was deafening as it returned to the room causing the atmosphere to feel heavy all around them.

"I think... *ahem*.... I think I'm going to find Chiaotzu and head out. I should get back to my training first thing in the morning. My spar with Goku showed just how far behind I am" said Tien nervously trying desperately to get out of the room.

"See you later! It was a great spar! We should do it again soon" smiled Goku as he waved to Tien.

"I think I'm going to find Master Roshi. I think he's going to pass out soon. I never thought I'd say this but I suggest you take Vegeta's advice and talk to Bulma before this turns into something bigger" said Krillin.

CR Krillin: "I guess I'm still a bit surprised. I never thought Yamcha would, you know, turn out this way. He always seemed to be a ladies man. I need to clear my head. I'm overwhelmed with questions and Yamcha doesn't need me adding to his stress."

Krillin left Yamcha and Goku in the theater room alone. He wasn't sure what to else to do but he needed to get away.

Goku made another trip to the snack table and started eating again.

"Goku? Can I ask you something? How did you feel when you found out you weren't human? I know this is comparing apples to oranges but I don't know what I'm supposed to feel like." Yamcha sat back down in his seat with his back to Goku.

"I didn't feel any different. I always knew I wasn't like everyone else but I didn't think too much about. Even after Raditz showed up, nothing changed. Chi-Chi and all of you didn't treat me different, so I didn't think too much about it" answered Goku with a mouthful of trail mix.

"I guess I'm just trying to figure out how I didn't know I liked men" mumbled Yamcha.

"Well do you? You were pretty drunk so it's not like you knew what you were doing." Goku didn't always make a lot of sense but he made a good point when it mattered.

"I......I don't know. I never thought about it" mused Yamcha.

CR Yamcha: "I'll admit that at some points in my life, I have checked out a guy or two. Some are just attractive to me but I've never acted on the attraction so I'm not sure if I even really like them....that way"

Upstairs in Bulma's bedroom, she lay face down in her pillow while Panchy and Chi-Chi tried to get her to speak. She had been in this position since Chi-Chi walked in. Clementine sat at the other side of the bed. Bulma didn't bother to close the door knowing she'd be followed by the women anyway.

"Bulma, are you okay?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to wrap my head around what I just saw" said Bulma as she lifted her head to speak.

"Are you sure?" asked Panchy as she rubbed Bulma's back in a soothing manner the way only a mother could.

Bulma lifted her arms up to hug her pillow and turn her head to the side.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't really want to talk about this now. I need to talk to Yamcha once I figure out what to say" sighed Bulma. What WOULD she say?

******Hours Later******

The guests were all gone and Yamcha still sat dejected in his theater chair. It was 3 AM when he last checked the time and there was still no word from Bulma. She told Chi-Chi to ask him to stay so she could speak with him but he was about ready to walk away.

CR Yamcha: "I'm not sure if she's making me wait as a form of punishment or because she's dreading this conversation as much as I am. Either way, I'm tired of waiting"

Just as Yamcha was about to give up hope, Bulma walked in. He waited patiently for her to speak first. She had to be furious and there was sure to be an explosion large enough to be written down in history.

"Care to follow me to the kitchen? I could really use a drink right now" said Bulma as she watched Yamcha tense at the sound of her voice.

"Um.....sure" he replied as he slowly walked towards her.

In the kitchen, Bulma made herself a double Scotch on the rocks and offered Yamcha one as well.

CR Yamcha: "This can't be good if she's bringing out the expensive scotch"

"If you're expecting to get yelled at you can relax. I already told you that I can't hold you responsible for your actions when drunk and we aren't together anymore so I have no reason to be mad" started Bulma after taking a big gulp of her drink.

"I think you have every right to be mad. That happened while we were still together" said Yamcha bracing himself for Bulma to snap. He was right and he knew it. She should be pissed beyond all logical reason right now.

"I'm not mad, Yamcha. I'm a little hurt but I'm not mad." Bulma took another drink and deeply inhaled as she carefully worded her feelings. "I'm hurt that we've been together so long and I didn't even have a clue of how you felt. I would have much preferred for you to end things with the intention of finding happiness instead of the way it happened. I feel like I've been holding you back."

"You haven't been holding me back from anything! I honestly haven't even figured out my feelings about all this but I don't think I'm just.....gay. I'm sure that's not something I would've gone through life not knowing. It might have been a one time thing but since I was drunk I have no memory of whether I liked it or not" explained Yamcha.

"You sure looked like you liked it" said a deep voice from behind the open refrigerator door.

Bulma and Yamcha jumped slightly from the unexpected voice. They hadn't even heard him open the fridge.

"Vegeta, what are you doing up this late?" asked Bulma rubbing her head. This was not what she needed right now.

"I'm getting something to drink, or am I not allowed to do as I please? You did say I was a host tonight, which implies that I have equal access to everything as you do" replied Vegeta still hiding behind the open door.

"Just get what you came for and leave. I'd like to talk to Yamcha without your added commentary" sighed Bulma.

CR Bulma: "It's late, I'm exhausted, and I just want to clear the air with Yamcha. Is that too much ask?"

Yamcha sat quietly with a bright blush covering his cheeks. He did look like he had been enjoying being sandwiched between Mike and Claudia.

"Fine, I'm going" said Vegeta as he finally closed the door.

Bulma and Yamcha both covered their noses to stop their sudden nosebleeds. There was Vegeta, completely naked with 2 large bottles of water in his hands.

"Get some damn clothes on!" shouted Yamcha as he tried to hide his face from Vegeta's Cheshire cat grin.

"Why are you naked?!" yelled Bulma still covering her nose but not able to take her eyes off his junk.

"You know you like it.....you both do" smirked Vegeta as he turned and began to walk back to his room cackling like a mad man.

******Outro******

"My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way (Born this way)

Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Right track baby I was born this way"

Born This Way - Lady Gaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my hands are sore! But thank you guys for reading this long ass chapter cause I had fun writing it and adding in the new camera crew :). Credit for Rusty and Alfie goes to Tsuki7893 of AO3; credit for Clementine and Ravioli go to Kara47 of FF. NET. Thank you for participating in my contest! See you next episode/chapter XD


	10. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather interesting turn of events, it seems everyone can use some sort of distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting and then deleting this chapter. I wasn't actually done and did it by accident lol.
> 
> Anyways who's ready for a filler episode (well kind of. I kinda changed things around a bit when it started to get way off subject). After I finally finished the other fic I was working on and after my own distraction following the Vegebul smut fest going on on Tumblr, I should have more time for Z Warriors lol. Sorry for the wait guys, I added some LEMON to hopefully make up for it :)

The Worldwide Premier episode showed the Z Warriors more than they bargained for when Yamcha's blackout proved more than just a standard guys night out. How well is Bulma taking the news after her talk with Yamcha?

******Intro Plays******

I am a man at war  
And I am fighting for  
All of the broken people  
All of the people thrown overboard  
They always tried to shame us  
But they don't speak the language  
No we're not nameless, we're not faceless  
We were born for greatness

Oh, somebody sound the alarm  
Oh, a fire was set in the dark  
Oh, it's time that you know  
No we're not nameless, we're not faceless  
We were born for greatness

"Born for Greatness" - Papa Roach

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma awoke late in the afternoon. Her head was throbbing from a combination of her lack of sleep and the strong scotch she had consumed. She glanced around her room and noticed that Yamcha was still with her. He had fallen asleep on the chaise lounge Bulma usually relaxed on when she wanted to read.

"Oh Kami, what the hell happened" she said out loud. Her voice was hoarse and her throat felt dryer than her current love life.

"You idiots got wasted" said a deep voice that made her jump clear off the bed.

Bulma looked around for the source of the voice she knew had to have been Vegeta. She looked towards the door and saw Rusty standing by. He pointed up, above her canopy bed to give her a hint as to where she should look.

She leaned as far off the bed as she could and looked up at the canopy. Lying on top with his hands behind his head was Vegeta waiting patiently in his training suit.

"What are you doing up there? You're going to make the canopy cave in!" scolded Bulma.

"Relax, I'm floating above it. I didn't want to risk falling through and crushing you. Of course you wouldn't mind that would you?" replied Vegeta with smirk.

"What are you talking about? And why are you even in here?" asked Bulma as she held her throbbing head. She feared that her head might explode if she let go.

"I'm here waiting ever so patiently for you to get your ass up and open the lab. You haven't given me access to it and the training drones are all inside. As for what I'm talking about, well let's just say I overheard quite the conversation between you and Mr. Ass-Pounding over there" explained Vegeta with a chuckle. "A very GRAPHIC conversion."

Bulma's eyes widened in horror. 'What the Hell did we talk about?' she wondered. 'No way am I going to ask Vegeta. He seems to be enjoying himself.'

"Fine, I'll get the lab open for you but keep your ass out of my room from now on" she grumbled making sure she was decent before getting up.

"That's not what you said last night" winked Vegeta as he floated upside down in front of Bulma's face before landing and leaving the room.

CR Bulma: "I'm not sure what happened last night and I'm not completely sure I want to know. I'm hungover, I'm tired, and I'm doing my best not to be upset with Yamcha for what we all saw on the Premiere yesterday. I need a distraction and Vegeta is NOT it."

Bulma went to her bathroom and washed the sleep from her eyes. Sleeping off a hangover was no longer an option after being reminded of last night, or at least the parts she could remember. She quickly made her way down to the lab to get Vegeta his precious drones. "Maybe he'll leave me alone all day if he has something to play with" she muttered as she passed Clementine on the way out of her room.

Down by the lab Vegeta waited impatiently. He began tapping his foot in irritation as Rusty stood behind him uncomfortably.

CR Vegeta: "How long does it take for that woman to get down here? I only want to get the drones before the entire day is wasted!"

Vegeta turned and glared at Rusty with an irritated scowl that only meant one thing: "Turn the damn camera off." Rusty did as he was silently ordered and made sure that the microphone was off.

"Rusty, do recall the deal we made? I would like for you to do as we agreed" said Vegeta with a dastardly look. He was up to no good again, and all because Bulma was taking her sweet time.

"Um...yeah...ok. Are you sure about this?" asked Rusty a bit nervous. He didn't want to go back on their deal since Vegeta had agreed to give him some light training in exchange for a favor, but he was asking for something rather......embarrassing.

"Do I not look sure? After what we heard last night and today's delay on my training, I think I'm allowed a small revenge plot. It's not like anyone is going to get hurt....unless they don't do as they're told" said Vegeta as he glared at Rusty.

Rusty swallowed nervously but relented. "Fine, when do I need to get everything together?"

"I want all the items I requested in 2 days. Now that I've seen the inside of the blue demon's room I know exactly what I want to do" he smirked devilishly.

"I can do that but I have a question. I thought you kinda liked her, so why are you going through all this trouble to mess with her? She said plenty of times last night that she would enjoy *ahem* h-having you" blushed Rusty as he thought back to Bulma's graphic description of HOW she would like to have Vegeta.

"I only enjoy toying with her. I don't want her to attempt to use me as a way to get back at the idiot for cheating on her, or for her to just settle for what's nearby. She's only lusting after me, nothing more" explained Vegeta a bit irked.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

Bulma and Yamcha sat in the kitchen downing glass after glass of the expensive Scotch Bulma insisted on drinking. Vegeta lurked in the dark hallway eaves dropping for more ammunition to use in his antics after putting some clothes on. They had seen plenty of him as far as he was concerned. He listened for anything he could use against Bulma since she would cross him again at some point. Something about pissing off the blue seductress and the way she wasn't afraid to attempt her own revenge really brought out the prankster in him. The prankster he was before Frieza did anything and everything to break him.

His blood rushed through his veins at the thought of breaking away from the conditioning the slimy lizard had put him through. He hadn't felt so alive in decades or had so much fun, but most of all it helped him forget. Forget about all the things he forced himself to enjoy just so he wouldn't appear weak amongst the Captains of Frieza's forces.

"I don't know, Yamcha. I think Vegeta would be a very attentive lover" giggled Bulma. Her face was flushed but it was impossible to tell if it was from the alcohol or the subject she was graciously confessing to Yamcha and Clementine (and the camera she held).

"Are you kidding me? He'd be selfish! He's selfish in every aspect of his day to day life, so why wouldn't he be selfish in bed?" argued Yamcha before topping off his glass again.

"Which is why I think he'd be generous behind closed doors. He has a tough guy image to protect so he's not going to be outright lovey dovey, especially with cameras around" replied Bulma pointing to Clementine. "Plus, he has too much pride to allow himself NOT to be a total pleasure beast. He probably fucks the way he trains....all in or nothing at all!" she added with a slur.

"Alright, so you might have a point if he pours 100 percent of himself into it the way he does for his training, BUT I still think he'd be way too rough. On you at least...." blushed Yamcha, and it was not from the Scotch.

"Oh! I get it" teased Bulma with an eyebrow wiggle. "You'd totally let him pound your ass wouldn't you!!"

"No! I...."

"YOU WOULD! Oh, Kami! I thought all this time you were jealous that he was trying to steal me away from you, when in reality you were jealous he wasn't giving you the right kind of attention!" laughed Bulma. "You want him as much as I do! Admit it, Yamcha!"

"Ok ok ok.....I wouldn't be opposed to finding out....."

"What it's like to be Vegeta's bitch?" interrupted Bulma.

"Uggghhhhh! I wasn't going to say it like THAT but yes! Alright! Are you happy now?!" growled out Yamcha in frustration.

"Yes I am happy. Do you know why? Cause this is the most honest with yourself you've ever been" Bulma stated victoriously.

"But why am I only like this when I'm drunk" wondered Yamcha as he stared at his glass.

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Drunk words speak sober thoughts'? Well it's the same with actions. You don't act on anything when you're sober because you're afraid of who you might hurt, which was me, but we aren't together anymore so you'll be able to be who you want to be because I can't get hurt ANYMORE. You don't even hate Vegeta as much as you let on, you just hated that you're attracted to him! Does that make sense? I hope it makes sense cause my head is spinning" laughed Bulma.

"Maybe...." grumbled Yamcha still lost in thought.

"So how would you take him? I'd just let him dominate. Everything about him is dominating and powerful and I'd just let him have his way with me and pound me into my grave with his dick!" swooned Bulma with her eyes rolling back at her fantasy.

Vegeta stood in complete shock in his hiding spot. He looked towards Rusty and mouthed 'What the fuck' as he continued to listen. This woman is insane and kinky at the same time! He hadn't expected to be hearing THIS.

"I think he'd just pound my ass until I was sore and toss me into a gutter. He doesn't seem to like me much but I can't say 'no' to a power top" chuckled Yamcha. He sounded completely goofy in his drunken state but he was way past caring thanks to the bottle of liquid courage they had just finished.

Vegeta couldn't stop the deep blush on his face from being seen by the camera as he quietly turned and stalked away without a sound. He had gotten WAY more than he had bargained for and he wasn't going to stick around for more.

~~~~~~End Flashback ~~~~~~

Vegeta shuddered at the memory. Not because of all the vulgarity but because he had assumed Bulma was more long term oriented. He knew about her long relationship with Yamcha and wasn't opposed to trying to mate with someone who was loyal. They would have a child in the future, that much was certain, but he didn't care too much for any of the other females on Earth. Bulma was a mate fit for a King by Saiyan standards and Earth's limited choices.

"She's coming, get the camera back on and remember....2 days" whispered Vegeta as he got back into his impatient pose.

Bulma rounded the corner and stopped dead at Vegeta's harsh look. "What?"

"Must you always take your time?!" she shouted knowing her head was still throbbing.

"Ow!" she whispered harshly. She covered her ears and clenched her eyes shut. After recovering from the mild trauma to her senses, she sent Vegeta a look of pure hatred as she resumed her course towards the lab.

Vegeta only smirked at glare and continued to wait impatiently.

CR Vegeta: "She deserved that after the things my ears were subjected to last night. I somewhat regret the free show I gave her."

Bulma unlocked the lab door with her code but made sure to hide the access from the cameras and Vegeta. She took a deep breath and barged through the door and just as Vegeta walked through...

"AAACCKKKKKK!!!" he screamed as he was hit with a sudden and intense jolt of electricity. Both Rusty and Clementine jumped back with no intention of following Vegeta through the door now.

CR Bulma: "HA! Take that you jerk! My ears might be hurting and my head feels like it's gonna explode but that was SO worth it!"

"What the fuck?!" howled Vegeta as he writhed in pain.

"That's my anit-captive system you asshole! It releases an electronic shield over the doorway after 1 person walks through it! That was for yelling at me in the hallway! You know my head is killing me!" shouted Bulma, gloating in victory.

"Then why are you yelling?! Shut it off!!!" yelled Vegeta as he grit his teeth and forced himself up through the pain.

Bulma walked over to her computer and entered the false alarm code to reset the system. She walked over to Vegeta as he was breathing heavily and trying to regain the strength that was seemingly sapped out of him.

"That was worth the additional headache just to see your tears" mocked Bulma as she wiped a pain induced tear from his cheek. "That would have disabled a regular man so be grateful you're a Saiyan. Now if you don't mind, I would love to have my hangover somewhere else."

CR Vegeta: "That clever little bitch" he chuckled. "I can't believe she got me. That was the best revenge she's come up with so far and she wasn't even trying!"

"Tch! You win this round, blue. You won't get away so easy next time" hissed Vegeta. He walked to the lab table with his training drones and took the capsule Bulma had stored them in. Without another word, he gave Rusty a quick nod in passing and headed to the GR.

******Kame House******

Krillin was wide awake but he couldn't force himself to get up. The memories of last night's episode were swirling in his head.

CR Krillin: "I can't believe what I saw last night. I thought it was a weird dream but it just keeps getting more real the more I think about it. I kind of wish Yamcha had talked to me about all of this."

Master Roshi knocked on Krillin's door. "Krillin! Get out of that room and get back to training! The world isn't in any less danger just because Yamcha likes men!" he shouted.

Krillin jumped out of bed and opened the door. Master Roshi blocked him from leaving the room and smacked him with a rolled up magazine.

"Ow! What was that for?!" shouted Krillin holding his head.

"For spending all day in bed! If you want to take a break then we should at least go to the beach and check out the ladies" grinned Master Roshi.

"Well, I guess we can go to the beach. I can't really get my head into training today" said Krillin. At least at the beach he'd be able to take his mind off of Yamcha. He couldn't understand why this was even getting to him the way it was.

"Hehe! I'm gonna get my beach shell on!" yelled Roshi as he scurried away nearly tripping over Oolong.

"Watch it old man!" shouted Oolong.

******Mount Paozu******

"Chi-Chi, are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Goku as he carried Chi-Chi back into the house.

"I'll be fine, Goku. It's just a sprained ankle. If I take care of it, the swelling should go down by tonight, as long as I stay off of it" replied Chi-Chi while staring at her injured foot.

"Will you be ok inside by yourself? We can take the rest of the day off if you want." Goku sat Chi-Chi down on a chair in the kitchen and grabbed her a water from the fridge.

"No, I don't want you to stop training because of me. I won't be alone anyway, I have Alfie" she said and gestured her hand towards her cameraman.

"Well if you say so. I'll be sparring with Gohan then. Let me know if you need anything" smiled Goku as he headed towards the door. "Keep your hands to yourself" he whispered as he passed Alfie.

"No problem" said Alfie without a second thought.

CR Goku: "Not sure why I said that to Alfie. I guess I'm still getting used to all the guys around here"

CR Chi-Chi: "Great, thanks to my sprained ankle I'm out of commission for at least a few days before I can spar again. Should be ok to walk on by tonight but I definitely think I need to pace myself.

Chi-Chi settled for sitting near the window so she could watch Goku and Gohan spar. The two Saiyans went full force into an intense battle. Chi-Chi couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever be able to keep up with them.

******Capsule Corp ******

Yamcha cradled his head in embarrassment and from the throbbing pain pulsing through it. He could remember bits and pieces of last night, more specifically admitting to wanting to fuck Vegeta after the premiere showed his true colors.

"Are you sure about this, Yamcha?" asked Bulma on concern.

"Yeah, I need to get away and just figure myself out. I'm confused and the more I drink the more I find out about myself. I just....I just think I should stop drinking and come to terms with who I really am, or at least try to" explained Yamcha with a pained yet confused look across his face.

"If that's what you think is best then I'm all for it, but is it necessary to go on a training journey for it? I can help you get your own place at a decent price just as easily and you won't be alone" said Bulma. She didn't want Yamcha to leave. She felt as though it was her fault that he wanted to leave, but she couldn't remember why it was her fault.

"No, I need to be alone to find myself. Otherwise I'm just going to keep running from myself. I need to talk to Mike too, but I want my head clear before I do that" explained Yamcha.

"Alright, Yamcha. Do what's best for you and I'll be here if you need anything" sighed Bulma.

Yamcha smiled at his Ex and nodded. He thanked her for everything and left shortly after gather a few of his things. He'd have to stop by Kame House for several more things before he could officially be off on his journey.

CR Yamcha: "I need to figure myself out, alone. No cameras, no friends pushing me in the direction they think I need to go, and most importantly....no alcohol. It's the cause of all this and I need to just stay sober and accept who I am."

Bulma sat in silence and stared at the empty chair that had once occupied the only man she had ever given herself to. Her one and only lover, as strange as that was considering how often they split up. She never really excepted the end of their relationship during their many break ups and felt like she'd be betraying him if she went all the way with anyone she attempted to date.

With a sudden look of determination, Bulma stood and headed for her room. There was something she had been wanting to do since the show started and today was as good a day as any.

******Kame House******

Krillin waited patiently as Master Roshi tried on several of his weird old man swimsuits. They looked like something from the 1950s!

"Master Roshi, I don't think it's necessary to 'look your best', we're just going to the beach" said Krillin.

"If I don't look my best, how will I ever get a girlfriend?! You're Master used to be quite the ladies man, you know, and it's time to bring out the smooth moves!" grinned Master Roshi.

CR Krillin: "Here we go again. I don't think Master Roshi understands that his age can be a bit of a turn off to the young women he's attracted to"

CR Master Roshi: "Krillin is just jealous! I'll have a girlfriend before he does, you all just wait and see!"

Krillin suddenly sensed that Yamcha was making his towards them. He straightened up in his chair uncomfortably unsure of how "normal" he'd be able to act. Getting used to the new Yamcha was going to take some time.

"Hey Krillin!" smiled Yamcha cheerfully as he entered the door. His hangover still present but he ignored it the best he could.

"Hey Yamcha, what's going on?" replied Krillin trying to act like last night never happened.

"I just came to get a few supplies. I'm heading out on a journey to......figure things out" said Yamcha looking a tad doubtful as he finished his sentence.

"....is this a....good thing?" wondered Krillin. He was beginning to feel concerned. 'Maybe something happened with Bulma last night' he wondered as he watched Yamcha carefully.

"Yeah! Yeah it's a good thing" he smiled wiping away any look of doubt from his face. "I just need to be alone and get inside my head, ya know?"

"Sure. So how long do you plan to be gone?" asked Krillin still concerned. Now he was suspicious that Yamcha might want to hurt himself or drown in alcohol until he no longer wanted to like men.

"I don't know. I'm just going to train and take it a day at a time. No alcohol, no worries, no cameras, just survival and my own thoughts. After talking to Bulma last night I NEED to find myself, if that makes sense" explained Yamcha as he rummaged through a drawer for his journey capsules that he kept handy. He always tried to stay prepared after the time Master Roshi kicked them all out and ordered them to journey without a moment for preparation.

"Well make sure you take your phone in case you need anything. I'll be around if you want to talk or spar or anything" offered Krillin feeling a bit more relieved now that he understood his friend's need to be alone.

CR Krillin: "I think it's great that he wants to figure himself out after what we all witnessed last night. He must be more confused and uncomfortable than any of us could ever be. The best part is him getting away from alcohol. It's definitely been his greatest enemy since we were wished back to life after Namek."

The two said their goodbyes and Krillin watched as Yamcha disappeared across the ocean.

"Master Roshi, I think I'll take a rain check on the beach. I want to get some training done instead" said Krillin as he still looked across the horizon.

"What?! I just got my outfit picked and my binoculars on!" whined Master Roshi.

"Fine....we'll go to the beach. We can all use a distraction today....... I guess" gave in Krillin in order to avoid the elderly tantrum headed his way.

******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi was still sitting in the kitchen with her ankle elevated while she watched Goku and Gohan spar. 'Those two could probably spar all day if they didn't get hungry' she thought with a proud smile.

She eyed Alfie out of the corner of her eye as she watched him snack after he had mounted the camera on the counter faced towards her. 'Poor kid must get tired of carrying that heavy camera all day. He's so scrawny, I wonder if he eats enough' wondered Chi-Chi.

"Alfie? What made you want to become a cameraman? You seem like a smart kid.....I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nosey" blushed Chi-Chi as she realized how intrusive she sounded.

"Oh it's fine, you have every right to know more about the people living in your house" Alfie smiled and wasn't sure how much of his life he should unveil but he had grown to enjoy Chi-Chi's company. She was so motherly towards him and it made him feel warm and welcome. "I kind of just really needed a job, and the production company had trouble hiring people willing to work with Saiyans so it was easy to get hired on. I wanted to go to school but.......I don't really have the money or a place of my own right now. The show provides everything I need so I've just been saving as much as I can. "

"You were homeless? What about your parents?" asked Chi-Chi in shock. He was so young, barley 20 if she had to guess.

"They passed a few years ago. I couldn't make enough money to pay for the house so I had to take shelter where I could, but since I didn't have an address I couldn't find a decent job. Until now" explained Alfie with a somber look in his eyes.

Chi-Chi felt horrible for bringing up his past. She couldn't think of anything besides wrapping him in a huge hug and making him food.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had such a hard life. When this is all said and done you should go to school. I think it would be great for you to get the education you want. I hope Gohan wants to continue with his education. I think he might be doing it because I force him too and not because he wants it. For all I know he wants to be a fighter like Goku" said Chi-Chi as she looked out the window at Gohan.

"I think he does. You don't tell him to work on any homework, but he does it anyway. He's always reading and writing papers in his room" smiled Alfie. He had caught Gohan several times when he had left his door open and Gohan had jumped as if he had been caught with a stash of Master Roshi's magazines.

"Thank you for telling me! It makes me so happy to know he wants to be more than just a fighter. I was afraid that I was just being an overbearing mom" smiled Chi-Chi. Her eyes glistened with happy tears but she forced herself not to cry like an emotional wreck.

"You're not overbearing, you actually remind me of my mother" said Alfie with a small smile.

"Oh you are just the sweetest boy!" cried Chi-Chi as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm going to make you something to eat. You are just too small for that camera you have to carry."

Alfie stiffened at the sudden embrace and sat in a combination of shock and fear to see Goku suddenly appear at the window behind Chi-Chi. Goku lifted two fingers to his eyes and pointed them back at Alfie in an" I'm watching you" fashion and disappeared in an instant.

Chi-Chi busied herself without even noticing what was going on behind her. She gave no indication that her ankle was hurting her anymore as she worked to create some food for her new friend.

CR Chi-Chi: "Alfie is such a sweet boy. One of the scawniest boys I've ever me! If I could adopt him I would in an instant! Although I'm sure Goku wouldn't want to have a grown man in his house if he didn't have to" she laughed

CR Goku: "Not sure what was going on in there but I hope Chi-Chi is making enough food for me too! I'm hungry!"

******The Jungle******

Tien and Chiaotzu ran as fast as they could to escape the drone that was currently hunting them down. They had hoped to lose it by ducking behind the trees and bushes that surrounded them to no avail.

"Bulma really outdid herself with that thing!" shouted Chiaotzu.

"Yeah but why is it following us?! I was under the impression that it would be around to watch us battle!" shouted back Tien in frustration. Not even his Ki Blasts were doing any good to slow it down. "She really improved the defenses on that thing! She must have Vegeta-proofed it!"

The two fighters were coming out of the forest and headed right towards a cliff. With any luck maybe they could out-fly it. Just as they were taking to the air and huge airbus flew up in front of them as if it had been hiding out by the cliffside until they were right at the edge.

Unable to stop in time, Tien and Chiaotzu collided with the airbus with a loud thud leaving behind their bodies indented to the metal. They fell to the ground in agony as the pilot landed nearby.

"You know, if you had stopped the moment you saw the drone......" huffed Bulma getting out and inspecting the crushed metal on the side of the airbus, "...I could have used the speaker to tell you why I'm here. NOW THERE ARE TWO ASSHOLE SHAPED INDENTIONS ON MY FAVORITE AIRBUS!!"

Tien winced as she shrieked a series of curses at them and stomped around like a brat not getting her way.

"Sorry, Bulma" they said simultaneously in a rather pitiful tone. Leave it Bulma Briefs to make even the toughest of warriors recoil with her harsh words and temperament.

"Now. I was TRYING to give you guys these" said Bulma as she held out 2 cell phones.

Tien and Chiaotzu looked at the phones, then to each other, then back to Bulma.

"Why do you want us to have cell phones?" asked Chiaotzu with confusion.

"Why else? So I can keep in contact with EVERYONE. Which means you two and Piccolo need to be reachable without having to be chased down" explained Bulma with irritability.

"But you could just..." started Tien.

"Call you on your new cell phones? Why that was my plan all along! Thank you for seeing things my way! If you're done trying to argue, I still have to find Piccolo" she interrupted with a stern look that told them she was in no mood to argue.

They nodded and watched Bulma storm off in a hurry after watching her reprogram the drone. She had apparently taken the time to input their energy signals into her programming last night. "When" was the question that stood out in the front of Tien's mind. She had been busy all night or at least from what he could tell.

CR Tien: "Well this is....different. I haven't been stalked since I managed to shake Launch. She used to live with Master Roshi for quite some time but she was as unpredictable as Vegeta"

******The Airbus******

Bulma was determined to track down Piccolo before the days end. She hoped that he wouldn't give her a 2 hour chase the way Tien had. Not that she had been complaining. The distraction they provided helped her stay away from her bitter thoughts.

She wasn't mad at Yamcha for what he did or even the graphic conversation they supposedly shared. But it didn't mean she wasn't hurt. Her heart ached to know why he had betrayed her or stayed quiet over who he was for so long. She was starting to feel as though her pride had been more wounded than anything.

She felt used. Not that she wanted to think about it. At least not now. 'Bad Bulma' she mentally scolded. Ugh so many mixed emotions, why couldn't she just pick one?!

"Soooooo, Clementine...." she drawled in her best 'I'm the sweetest person in the world' type voice.

"No" responded Clementine clearly aware of what she wanted.

"But I didn't even say anything yet!" complained Bulma.

"Miss Bulma, I know you want me to tell you about what you and Yamcha said last night. I know it will help you figure out what's going on in your head but I COULD get fired for it, it's against the rules." Clementine spoke in a soft even voice and made sure she was clear so Bulma couldn't try to weasel her way around the rules again.

She had already pestered Clementine for 30 minutes before taking off to find Tien and she almost got her answers. Until Rusty came along and reminded them of the contract. She quickly thought back to their conversation in the kitchen (Rusty was often there more than Vegeta).

"I don't understand why this type of interfering is against the contract but getting Vegeta a fake Space Kamasutra book is overlooked!" growled Bulma. She stood toe to toe with Rusty and glared daggers into him. Unfortunately, it seemed following Vegeta had help him build an immunity to glares.

"Our contracts state, 'in the event of threatened violence to you, your family, or the world by a Saiyan, you are to comply with the demands. If what you are being asked to do is illegal or puts others in harms way, you will be removed from the household." explained Rusty.

"Damn it! I'm the one who put that in there" whispered Bulma in a harsh tone.

As the memory faded, Bulma sighed and gave in. She would just have to wait until the show aired to find out...unless she could convince Vegeta to quit being an ass and tell her. Which was doubtful.

The airbus began to beep as the radar indicated that Piccolo was close. "Yes!" shouted Bulma. Finding Piccolo was going to be a breeze since he was hanging out over some mountains.

Bulma was relieved when she spotted him. The sun was beginning to rise in this part of the world which meant it had already set back in West City. This would be another long night if she didn't make her mission quick.

Still drained from her alcohol binge the night before and her lack of sleep, she remained hopeful that she would be able to sleep until late afternoon once she got home. At least she might be able to since Vegeta had his drones to occupy his time.

Piccolo looked over his shoulder as he spotted the airbus headed towards him. He had been silently keeping track of Bulma's energy after coming across her drone. Before she could gain too much ground, he bolted through the air causing her drone to zoom after him.

"What?!" shouted Bulma in surprise. She ground her teeth and hit the accelerator to catch up. Grabbing the mic, she input the code for the speaker in the drone to activate. She knew Piccolo's ears were sensitive, I mean look at them, so she rationalized that he would most likely be able to hear her from that distance.

"Piccolo! I just need to give you something! Don't waste my fuel or you'll need to give me a ride back to West City!!" she yelled and then slammed the mic back down.

That did it. Piccolo stopped dead in mid-flight and began to blush. He did NOT want to have to get close to a female, especially not one as loud and demanding as Bulma.

By the time Bulma had seen Piccolo over the glare of the sunrise, it was too late. Piccolo turned and gaped at how close he had allowed her to get and was unable to move. With the loudest thud and crunching of metal she ever heard, she crashed head on into Piccolo and sent him flying over several mountain tops.

"Oops..." said Bulma innocently. She slowed her speed and headed in the direction Piccolo was sent.

CR Bulma: "Well shit! I didn't mean to run him over but it serves him right for running away! Why are all these guys so quick to run away from such a beautiful woman?"

After several minutes, Piccolo slowly floated back up and this time kept his guard up in case Bulma decided to run him down again. The look of pure discontent evident on his face as he floated towards the airbus completely unamused.

******Mount Paozu******

Night had fallen over the small mountain home and the occupants were getting ready for bed. Gohan had finished his bath and was waiting patiently with a book while Chi-Chi bandaged him. She hated seeing her baby hurt but knew she'd be holding him back if she refused to let him train. There was a look of joy and determination in his eyes when he spared, much like Goku's.

"There, all done! You should really take tomorrow off so these bruises can heal. You have new bruises on old bruises and I'm sure you probably have bruised organs" warned Chi-Chi sternly.

"But the bruises barely even hurt!" complained Gohan.

CR Gohan: "I don't think I need to take a break. I'm finally getting strong enough to make a difference. I'm not as strong as my dad but I think I could be close by the time the androids come. I just need to keep training!"

"Your mom's right, Gohan. I think we should all take a break tomorrow and let our bodies rest. We can start again after we heal back to peak health and then train harder" interjected Goku from the doorway.

"Alright......do you think maybe I could meditate with Piccolo then?" asked Gohan with excitement.

"Sure" smiled Chi-Chi. "You can go find him after breakfast as long you agree NOT to spar, just meditate."

"I promise! I won't spar or anything!" shouted Gohan as he jumped into bed.

"Get some rest and I'll take you to him in the morning" said Goku.

After saying their goodnights to Gohan and making sure he was asleep, Chi-Chi was hiding out in their master bathroom. Goku couldn't help but wonder what could be taking her so long. She never took long to get ready for bed.

"Chi-Chi? Is everything alright in there?" asked Goku on concern.

Just as he was about to knock on the door it swung open to reveal Chi-Chi in the pastel pink nightgown that Bulma had bought for her. His eyes widened and jaw dropped in awe as he took in the sight. The lace trim at the bottom, the little shiny crystals across the neckline, and the thin spaghetti straps that were being stretched to the limit from trying to support her heavy breasts.

Her cheeks flushed under his wandering gaze. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that Goku was about to pounce on her. She pushed passed Goku and swayed her hips as she walked towards the bed.

"Get on the bed" she commanded as she looked over her shoulder. In the blink of an eye Goku was on the bed and had already taken off his clothes, eager for the next command.

Chi-Chi giggled at his enthusiasm and decided she would tease him even more. She jumped onto the bed and stood by his feet for a moment before slowly hovering above him. Goku couldn't stop the drool from touching the corner of his mouth as he watched Chi-Chi sway and twirl seductively over him. She looked like she was performing an underwater ballet with the way she was a able to move her body in such a fluid motion.

'Why hadn't I taught her to fly before?' he wondered. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, to grab her ankle and bring her straight down to his face. He tilted his head as she turned and bent over him, trying his best to see what panties she had chosen to tease him with. He groaned and bit his lip after catching a glimpse of her smooth lips. She had decided not to wear any for fear that Goku would rip off and ruin the remaining thong she had left.

Chi-Chi continued her little airborne dance and turned it into a strip tease. She slowly turned away from Goku and dropped one thin strip down her shoulder then the other while still swaying her hips slowly. She leaned back and floated into a laying position while holding her nightgown close to her chest and teasingly released the garment as she tilted further back. Her nightgown floated down over Goku's erection and her hair tickled his abdomen.

Goku marveled at the beautiful view Chi-Chi was giving him. His breathing was heavy with need and his dilated eyes were filled with an electrifying shade of lust. Very carefully, Chi-Chi angled herself over him and slowly lowered her mouth onto his waiting cock.

"Gaaaahhhhaaaa" whimpered Goku as her hands came down on his thighs to help support her now that her concentration was elsewhere. His eyes rolled back and his hands fisted the sheets painfully as he held himself back from spilling into her. Her floating striptease had affected him more than he thought.

Unable to hold back any longer, Goku quickly sat up and grabbed Chi-Chi around her waist and pulled her hips towards him. He leaned back so she could still have her free range of movement over him and shoved his face between her thighs.

Chi-Chi moaned while still taking Goku into her mouth a moved her hands to stoke the length she couldn't fit down her throat.

Goku lost himself in her core, licking and sucking on her clit while squeezing her ass almost painfully. Her scent drew out the primal beast that lay dormant within him, calling him to make her scream and claim her for all the world to hear.

Her toes curled as she tried to maintain a rhythm to please Goku, but she found herself struggling to focus on her task at hand. She continued to thrust her mouth down his length and added some sensual touches to his balls as her muted moans vibrated through him.

"Get off" growled Goku almost sounding more beast than man.

The sound of his low growl caused Chi-Chi to jerk up and face him with a look of terror. In one swift movement, Goku had Chi-Chi pinned down. He licked her neck at her artery and slowly kissed his way up her jaw.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I just can't wait anymore" he moaned into her ear, his tone back to normal.

Chi-Chi sighed in relief. For a moment she thought she might have to fight him off. 'Just what was that all about?' she wondered.

"Relax, Chi. I want to take care of you now" he whispered while spreading her thighs wider.

Chi-Chi took a deep breath as Goku pushed himself into her, feeling a bit of resistance at first and then a blissful, smooth glide until he was completely immersed inside.

"Oh Goku" she moaned as he licked one of her nipples while waiting for her to adjust to his intrusion. Chi-Chi thrust her hips forward and gasped when he took the hint to move.

"Mmmmm so wet" sighed Goku setting a quick pace. "Are you wet for me, Chi? Do you want ME to make you cum?"

"Yes....yes h-harder Goku.....please!" she choked out between moans.

Goku gave her a wolfish grin and she could've sworn she saw his eyes flash red. He growled as he reared up and grabbed her hips to followed her command, thrusting harder and faster. The room was loud with skin slapping, moans, and grunts.

"Scream for me, Chi-Chi. Scream" encouraged Goku.

Chi-Chi clawed at the sheets as she felt her pleasure reach its peak. "OH YES! AAHHHH! GOKUUUU!" she screamed louder than she had since Goku had returned.

Goku's eyes flashed red as he pounded harder, feeling every inch of her contracting, wet pussy before dropping his head back and letting out a thunderous roar.

Chi-Chi's breath caught in her throat leaving her to choke and gasp for air. She had never heard such a frightful sound come from her sweet and caring husband.

Goku was suddenly drained of all energy and collapsed on top of Chi-Chi. Thankfully all of her training had helped strengthen her upper body so she could push him off. They gasped and wheezed for air as they came down from their pleasure highs, neither one daring to speak until they could form coherent thoughts.

Outside the room Alfie and Ravioli trembled from the loud roar they heard coming from the room. It was like nothing they had ever heard before. A sound that proved just how alien and deadly Goku was. The roar itself would be enough to stop their hearts had it been directed at them.

"Oh m-m-m-my...." stuttered Ravioli. His skin was covered in goosebumps and he couldn't find the strength to get up and run.

"That guy is definitely NOT human" whispered Alfie trying no to be heard on case Goku felt like sacrificing someone. He was shaking so bad the camera wasn't able to get a clear shot at the door. 

Back inside the room, Goku nuzzled up next to Chi-Chi with a big smile. He was practically purring in satisfaction. "That was amazing" he praised while pulling her closer into his arms. 

"Y-yes it.....was. Um, Goku? Did you notice that you were a little.....different?" asked Chi-Chi avoiding his eyes for a moment.

"Different how? Like more different than the last time you said I seemed different, or about the same amount of different?" asked Goku thoroughly confused.

"MORE different! Did you not hear the way your voice changed? And you....you roared! Like a large animal of some sort!" explained Chi-Chi, perhaps a bit too dramatically.

Goku shifted uncomfortably while he tried to replay everything but was distracted by the alluring strip tease. Chi-Chi quickly smacked the goofy smile off his face and told him to focus.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember. It felt like I blacked out mentally but could feel everything my body was doing" sighed Goku. "Maybe I should go see Vegeta. I thought we had already gone through all of this but I can't think of anything that could have triggered this again."

"Maybe you should call instead. I don't think he's the type to enjoy late night visitors" mentioned Chi-Chi.

"Oh, right. I wouldn't want to interrupt if he and Bulma are....." Goku stopped and covered his mouth. 'Crap!'

"If he and Bulma are what? Are you hiding something?" questioned Chi-Chi suspiciously.

"If......if he and Bulma are working in the lab! You know with those drones! I'm too clumsy to be in there with all the sensitive equipment Bulma has" laughed Goku awkwardly as he got dressed.

"Alright" answered Chi-Chi still suspicious. "The number is speed dial 1, bring me a water when you come back please."

"Sure thing, babe!" smiled Goku as he walked out the door.

Alfie and Ravioli jumped as they watched Goku come out and start walking down the hall.

"You follow him" said Ravioli as he tried to push Alfie off his chair.

"No way! He's assigned to you!" argued Alfie pushing Ravioli back.

The two cameramen stared each other down for several seconds before they each placed a fist in front of them.

"1..2..3..go!" they said simultaneously.

"Ha! Paper beats rock! I win and you follow Goku" smiled Ravioli.

"Damn it!" cursed Alfie. He grabbed his camera and headed after Goku, still shaking but trying to do his job nonetheless.

******Capsule Corp ******

Vegeta was still going hard in the gravity room. It had been far too long since he had the opportunity to challenge himself and push his power to the limit. He wasn't about to let the past few months of light training hold him back from his legendary status.

'Must get stronger. Need to surpass Karkarot' he reminded himself as he allowed his obsession to take control of him.

The video screen by the control panel lit up with a live video feed of Dr. Briefs. Vegeta faltered slightly but didn't stop training.

"Vegeta, you have a phone call. It's Goku, and he says it's urgent" said Dr. Briefs as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"I'm busy" said Vegeta flatly as he waited for a drone to power up a Ki blast. He hadn't been able to destroy these drones yet, which made him want to push himself until he passed out from exhaustion.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, he said it was URGENT" repeated Dr. Briefs.

"I heard you, I just don't care" growled Vegeta as he dodged the blast. He watched carefully as the drones passed it around like a soccer ball.

"Alright then" said Dr Briefs as he cut the feed only to reappear with 30 seconds. "He said he will be more than happy to instant transmission to your location and quote 'Super Saiyan punch you in the dick' end quote."

"That fucking bastard wouldn't dare! Gggrrrrr fine! Put him through but I won't stop my training for his nonsense!" yelled Vegeta. How dare that asshole make Super Saiyan jokes! He couldn't help but chuckle at Kakarot's threat, though. He must have known Vegeta wouldn't have humored him without a comical threat.

"Hey Vegeta, I need to ask you something" said Goku's voice over the speaker.

"Make it quick, you're bothering me" replied Vegeta with a hint of boredom.

"So, this whole claiming thing......can it be triggered again?" asked Goku.

"What do you mean? It would only happen again if there was another male in your space....or another female that wouldn't take the hint" said Vegeta as he kicked a Ki blast back to the drones. 

"Well I just got a little crazy again tonight...."

"Gross"

".....and my voice changed. Chi-Chi said it sounded scary and then I roared really loud. I kind of remember that now and I want to say it sounded the way you did when you were in your Oozaru form when we first fought."

"That's sounds like a regular claiming to me. Did anything happen between your mate and one of the males there?" grunted Vegeta as he continued to flip and punch despite the intense gravity and Ki blasts.

"Well Chi-Chi hugged Alfie earlier, but it wasn't a big deal or anything. And he's been here since the beginning so why would that trigger me?" wondered Goku.

"If your mate wasn't loud enough to bring out your primal side when you claimed her the first time then that's why. Your Oozaru wasn't convinced by her performance so it didn't let you overcome the need to claim. It's been waiting for you to do it right" explained Vegeta.

"You didn't mention that the last time! That explains so much more!" yelled Goku.

"I was tired of talking to you last time! Now get off the phone and let me train in..........FUCK!" Vegeta dodged a barrage of blasts by swatting them every which way. A stray blast hit the base of the control panel causing a small electrical storm to brew inside the gravity chamber. He rushed to shut off the power and get out.

******Mount Paozu******

"Vegeta? Hey what's going on?!" shouted Goku into the phone. He quickly pulled the phone as far away from his ear as he could as a loud noise blasted through the speaker.

Without a moment to lose, Goku instantly transmitted out of the kitchen leaving behind a bewildered Alfie, still pale from hearing himself be mentioned in the conversation. He hadn't heard everything but hoped he wouldn't hear the horrifying roar again. 

******The Mountains******

"Just take it!" said Bulma sternly.

"No, I don't need it!" reinforced Piccolo.

"I say you do, so TAKE THE DAMN CELL PHONE!" yelled Bulma.

Piccolo winced at how high her voice suddenly became and ground his teeth together.

CR Piccolo: "Why am I being harassed? I think she might be spending too much time with Vegeta."

"What is this really about? I keep tabs on everyone's energies from the lookout so I do not have a need for your devices" explained Piccolo.

CR Bulma: "It's a free cell phone! Just take the damn thing and let's move on with our lives!" 

"Ah-ha! But you're not at the lookout right now, are you? This is just an easier way for us humans who can't sense energy or fly, to get a hold of you in an emergency" said Bulma triumphantly.

"What kind of emergency would you possibly need to call me for?" asked Piccolo.

Before Bulma could answer the question her own phone began to ring. She held up a finger for Piccolo to wait for her call to end and answered the call.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and frowned as he waited but his expression softened when Bulma suddenly looked like she had heard the worst news in the world.

She hung up the phone and whispered, "That kind of emergency. The gravity room......it exploded. Vegeta was inside."

Piccolo's eyes widened in shock. 'How had I not felt his energy fall? I shouldn't have let Bulma distract me' he thought.

Bulma walked back to the airbus and lifted off in a hurry as her shock turned into worry and then into fury.

"That asshole destroyed my ship, AGAIN! If he's not dead I'm gonna kill him!!" she shouted as she held back tears. Tears of anger, it's not like she cared about that jerk.

Piccolo followed closely trying his best not to get in front of Bulma should she take out her anger out on him and knock him into another mountain.

******Outro******  
I, I see the weight of hollow death residing in you  
Take now your final breath  
Exhale the truth  
I see the fear of nothing left  
Dead fragments of youth  
You hold it in yourself  
I feel it too

I mourn your blindness  
I die alone  
And swallow darkness  
In misery is where I belong

Collapsing in on yourself  
I don't know why I try (I try)  
Collapsing in on yourself  
I don't know why you deny

I, I know the light is burning dim and dying in you  
I know the pain that lies within  
I feel it too

I mourn your blindness  
I die alone  
And swallow darkness  
In misery is where I belong

Collapsing in on yourself  
I don't know why I try (I try)  
Collapsing in on yourself  
I don't know why you deny

Collapsing - Demon Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next episode! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I have a picture of Maron with a sundae lol I drew it out (I'm not the best artist but I try).  
> [My Maron Pic](https://hannabelllecter.tumblr.com/post/166282256038/z-warrior-reality-tv-ao3-and-ffnet-maron-scene)


	11. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is in recovery after the GR explosion left him mangled and barely breathing.
> 
> Yamcha is determined to understand himself and begins a journey of meditation and self-acceptance.
> 
> Krillin and Master Roshi have their own healing to do after a fun trip to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there may kind, sorta be some mild drug use in this chapter. Drugs are bad m'kay. 
> 
> I do not own Dbz or the characters nor do I profit from any of them. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows.

******Intro******  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors

It feels like we are headed for a meltdown  
I'm sweating as the seconds start to run out  
I know that there's a glitch in the system  
We're breaking down the walls of this prison

We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors

Shine your light  
Push the enemy back  
When you're under attack  
It will protect you  
Kill the night  
All we need is a spark  
We can bury the dark  
Ignite – Come on and shine your light

We throw our misery in the inferno  
Illuminate our lives we are eternal  
United in a head on collision  
We sacrifice ourselves for the mission 

Warriors - Papa Roach

******Capsule Corp ******

Bulma checked the oxygen mask over Vegeta's face. The oxygen was flowing now that she had changed the tank and secured the mask properly. She sighed away her exhaustion and carried on changing bandages and tending to wounds underneath.

Vegeta had been lucky, if he hadn't been talking to Goku when the GR exploded he wouldn't have been saved in time. Goku had barley been able to use his instant transmission to get to Capsule Corp, the strength of Vegeta's energy signal had dropped so rapidly. Goku dug through the debris and found Vegeta impaled through the abdomen by several pieces of shrapnel and one large support beam.

The extensive damage to his body had baffled Dr. Briefs. He was questioning every doctorate he ever received when the data was not adding up. Vegeta should not have been in one piece let alone still breathing. It took Bulma reminding him that Vegeta was not human and the biology he was well studied in did not apply to the Saiyan Prince to placate her father.

It had been 5 days since the accident. Five days of Bulma sleeping at the desk next Vegeta's hospital grade bed and only getting 3 hours of sleep, if she was lucky. Five days of changing bandages and tending wounds while praying to Kami that he'd make it through this without an infection. Five days of worrying, crying, pleading and begging for him to wake, and feigning indifference when the cameras found their way inside the room.

'Why do I care so much? He's such a jerk most of the time!' thought Bulma as her body worked in autopilot to do what she could probably do in her sleep by now.

"Bulma?"

She turned to the doorway where her mother was standing with a tray of food.

"You need to eat, honey. Vegeta won't want to wake up to skeleton next to his bed" said Panchy placing the tray on the desk.

"I'm not hungry, mom" replied Bulma sullenly.

"You haven't eaten or rested properly in days. Now you eat this lunch and go take a nap in your bed or I will have a security team posted outside the room to keep you out until you do" threatened Panchy in the most stern voice Bulma had ever heard come from her mother.

"But mom...."

"No buts! I will be back in 20 minutes to check on you." Panchy waved a finger at Bulma as she left her befuddled.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Bulma out loud. She looked over to Rusty who sat in the corner snickering as he flipped through a book. 

"Your mom just got motherly on you" giggled Clementine.

"She's right though, you look like shit. You need to rest.....or to put on more makeup" said Rusty without lifting his eyes.

"Excuse me?!" growled Bulma with her hands fisted tightly at her sides.

"Sorry, Bulma. Vegeta requested that I give you some insults if he were ever unconscious or gone for an extended period of time. He wrote them all down in this journal" explained Rusty as he turned the book to face her.

"Great! Even on the verge of death he finds a way to be a dick! What's in it for you, anyway?" asked Bulma as she hid the small smile from them. She was pissed but it was just like Vegeta to find new ways to tease her.

"He stopped stealing my snacks" replied Rusty. He pulled out a snack cake from the side pocket of the cargo pants he typically wore.

"Are you sure you're not a Saiyan? I swear you eat just as much as they do" laughed Bulma. Maybe she did need some sleep, she was starting to feel delirious.

"Nah, he mostly just eats junk food" added Clementine with a laugh. It hadn't been Vegeta stealing his snacks when his back was turned, it was her. Vegeta had caught her one day but took the blame. It had been their little secret ever since, at least it would be until Vegeta needed to cash in another favor or something.

Bulma finished her work with the bandages quickly and decided she'd rather eat in her room. She took her tray and told the crew to take a break. A nap was starting to sound rather pleasant now.

******Mount Paozu******

Gohan was packing a bag full of essentials in his room. The happy energy that rolled off of him was felt by everyone in the house. He hadn't been so excited in a long time.

CR Gohan: "Today is an exciting day! Since I didn't get to meditate with Piccolo a few days ago, because Vegeta got hurt so bad, my parents said that I could camp out with Piccolo for the WHOLE weekend! I can't wait!"

He continued to rummage through his drawers looking for something specific. 'It has to be around here somewhere!' he thought while tossing things over his shoulder.

"Where the heck did I leave it?!" he growled in frustration. "Mom!"

"Gohan, what's wrong?" asked Chi-Chi as she rushed into the room.

"Have you seen my sword? The one piccolo gave me?" whined Gohan diving head first into his storage chest.

Chi-Chi sigh and placed her hands on her chest. For a second he sounded like something was wrong and she had damn near had her heart jump into her throat. "I put it away in your closet. It should be in the right corner next to you battle outfit from Namek" she explained.

"Thanks Mom!" he shouted before running into his closet and hitting the wall. "Ow!"

CR Chi-Chi: "I know he's excited but he's going to wreck the whole house if he keeps this up!"

Producer: "Why did you decide to let Gohan go on this camping trip?" 

CR Chi-Chi: "Well after the GR explosion, Bulma had asked Piccolo and Goku to get senzu beans or find a way to ask the Namekians for use of their dragonballs in case Vegeta didn't make it. She ended up calling Piccolo on the new cell phone she had given him and he actually answered! Goku had suggested the camping trip since we had reschedule the meditation day and since I can keep in contact through his phone, I didn't see any reason not to let him go."

Producer:" One more question.....what's a senzu bean?"

CR Chi-Chi:" Oh...uh....I'm not sure, I'm just recounting what I heard" - 'SHIT! WAS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET LIKE EARTH'S DRAGON BALLS? KAMI, I CAN'T REMEMBER! FUCK! I SHOULD CALL BULMA!' she mentally cursed while trying to hide her panic.

Chi-Chi shook her head and went back to the kitchen where she had been helping Zack pack several Saiyan sized meals for Gohan while trying to keep Goku from getting to the food first.

*****Kame House******

Master Roshi cried out in pain as he slowly wobbled into the kitchen to get an ice cold beer. The trip to the beach had been more eventful than he had imagined but unfortunately, all that fun had lead to a painful repercussion.

CR Master Roshi: "The beach had been the most fun this old man had had in ages! We played Volleyball with plenty of gorgeous ladies, swam with some dolphins, and won a sandcastle building competition, BUT KRILLIN, THE UNPREPARED NINCOMPOOP, FORGOT THE SUNBLOCK! Can't stay too mad though, I got to see a really good show that night!"

Krillin slowly floated his way into the room from having finally made it out of his bed. He inspected the sun damage on his master and winced. The man looked more like a lobster than a turtle. The two shared identical red skin, albeit much lighter in comparison to the first day. They were still in pain and the Aloe Vera the crew's paramedics had given them hardly did what was needed to soothe and heal their red, blistered skin. 

"How are you feeling today, Master Roshi?" he asked trying to keep his distance so he wouldn't get slapped across the back like the day before. Master Roshi had shouted "That's how I feel!" after purposely causing Krillin an immense amount of pain.

"I can move better but this Aloe Vera must be the cheapest brand available. It's taking too long!" he complained while shuffling towards the living room with his beer in hand.

Krillin nodded in agreement and pulled out his phone from his pocket. There was a new message from his girlfriend, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He wasted no time in responding to the message and showering her with compliments. He needed to keep her interested while he healed so they could have a proper date.

CR Krillin: "I met my new girlfriend while at the beach the other day. I hadn't expected her to talk to me first but boy am I glad she did! I haven't been this happy in a while! I've had to keep her at arms length because of the sunburns though." He began to blush furiously about what he was about to say next, not that anyone would have seen it past the sunburns on his cheeks. "She's a little too rough, if you know what I mean. I just hope she stays interested in me while we're apart. That first night with her was INSANE! She sure knows how to please a man" he grinned.

"Still talking to that beach babe, eh?" asked Master Roshi with a pervy smile. The sly, old man sat reminiscent of the beach night, when he peeked through the crack of Krillin's bedroom door to watch his student get lucky with the beach bombshell.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to visit Bulma today. She might have something that can heal sunburns better than this stuff" said Krillin holding up the bottle the paramedic had given him. "I can't believe I even got burned to badly. I never get sunburns and I don't usually wear sunblock either."

"Bring some back for me! I can't even take this shell off, moving the straps is unbearable!" complained Master Roshi. He hadn't been able to get close enough to the TV to watch his videos either, thanks to the burns on his legs. 

******Somewhere In The Desert******

Yamcha walked over the soft sand dunes in a hurried pace. He was exhausted, drained off all energy due to the extreme heat that he was no longer used to. He looked around and noticed some structures that provided small amounts of shade in the distance. This placed looked familiar. Walking towards the shady structures, Yamcha browsed through his memories. He had been to so many places thanks to the countless journeys and adventures he had been a part of simply for following Goku and Bulma. Either looking for the dragonballs to help them or because he was on a mission to close the gap between himself and the small, strong kid Goku had been. That goal had seemed within reach back then. Now it would be impossible to ever meet Goku at his level, not that Yamcha wasn't going to try.

It had been almost a week since he had left to find himself, and the only thing he had come to realize so far was that he was out of shape. His partying and all that time spent moping had left him gasping the moment he ran his first 5 miles through the forest near Kame House. He hadn't realized how much damage he had done to himself by not training. Now he had even more ground to cover if he was ever going to be of any use during the android attack.

Yamcha had finally reached the shaded area and opened his supply capsule to get water. He needed to rest but he also needed to reach some kind of acceptance of himself. He had avoided any thoughts about what had happened before he left which meant he had made zero progress in trying to understand himself. The journey had been far more lonesome and fear inducing than he thought. He began to wonder if he would have been better off bringing Puar with him.

He gazed across the hot desert in wonder. 'This place is beautiful for a desert. It looks awfully familiar' he thought. Then the memory clicked into the 'play' slot of his mind. This was the place he had first laid eyes on Bulma. He turned his head to the right and pictured himself fighting Goku that day, the sun just as bright and the dry air pelting them with grains of sand as they rushed each other. Right where he stood now was the place Bulma had sat when he first noticed her. Her blue eyes looked tired but somehow saved him from dehydration. They were as hydrating as a freshwater spring flowing through a damp crystal cave, cooling him to his core and sending shivers up his spine. 

He lowered his eyes to his feet. How could he have had such a vivid memory of the first time he saw Bulma, a memory that brought back the feelings he once had for her in full force, and feel nothing but shame. 'Oh that's right. I fucked it all up' he thought with a frown.

How had things gotten so messed up? He couldn't think of a time when he remotely thought it was possible for him to like men, yet here he was dealing with 2 drunken occasions that left him questioning his sexually. Sure he looked when a guy stuck out, but he had assumed that was normal. Girls check each other out all the time don't they? Usually in judgment but that's basically the same, right?

Yamcha looked around and noted that the sun was already setting, he must have been lost in thought for hours. He would need to find shelter soon, this desert was known for its icy wind chills and deadly snakes. Grabbing the supplies and encapsulating them, he headed in the direction of his old hideout. Maybe he'd be able to find some answers there if no one had inhabited it.

******Mount Paozu******

Goku was exhausted, more exhausted than from a hard day of training. Something about doing chores just drained all the energy out of him. He hated chores, but Chi-Chi insisted they catch up on the housework since Gohan was gone. She promised to spend the entire next day relaxing with him. 

"Chi-Chiiiiiiii, how much more do we need to do?" whined Goku dragging his feet as he followed close behind her. They had already teamed up to clean the upstairs portion of their house. Chi-Chi had been washing clothes while Goku dusted, vacuumed, and straightened up.

"We need to take the laundry outside so we can hang it out to dry. I need your help to move the big basket with all the sheets and blankets. Then we have to start gather wood and clean downstairs" she answered without even looking back at him.

Goku sighed and dramatically fell to the floor in exasperation. He was moments away from a toddler-sized temper tantrum if Chi-Chi didn't let him off the hook.

CR Goku: "I hate chores! I'd rather be fighting than cleaning!"

CR Chi-Chi: "His complaining only drives me to give him more chores. I don't like chores either, no one does, but they need to be done."

"I have an idea! How about we turn this into a competition? A speed training exercise if that gets your attention better! We can race to see who can finish the most chores on the list. Whoever wins doesn't have to do chores next time! How about it, Goku? Think you can keep up with me?” taunted Chi-Chi.

“Oh, you're on babe!” grinned Goku. He had a plan to get out of doing chores next time, and there was no way that Chi-Chi would be able to beat him. “I'll take the baskets outside and you make the list. We'll start when you're finished writing it.

“Deal, BUT you have to do the chores properly. You can't do them half-ass and expect to be rewarded just because you were in a hurry to win” stated Chi-Chi, leaving no room for haphazardly done chores.

Goku nodded in agreement and took the baskets outside. Chi-Chi began the list by putting 'hang the laundry to dry' at the top knowing damn well that Goku would only leave the baskets outside as he was instructed.

Once the list was made, they both stared at it, memorizing and choosing where on the list they would start. Chi-Chi chose to begin at the top and Goku from the bottom, that way they could meet in the middle and not overstep each other while trying to do the same task.

“Alright, Goku! Are you ready? First one to finish the most chores wins!” shouted Chi-Chi competitively.

“You're on!” grinned back Goku. He wasted no time in following Chi-Chi outside as she ran to the laundry baskets to start hanging everything. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Goku was just standing there, grinning like an idiot with a big secret.

Before Chi-Chi could holler over her shoulder to ask what he was doing, Goku hunched down slightly and let out a powerful scream. His power rose and his hair stood on end as he was quickly engulfed in a golden aura. With his hair turning blonde and his eyes changing to teal, he smirked mischievously at Chi-Chi for a brief second before charging into the woods without an ax to start gathering firewood for the upcoming winter months.

“NO FAIR! I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH SUPER SAIYAN!!” bellowed Chi-Chi in a combination of anger and disbelief.

CR Chi-Chi: “I should have banned him from going Super Saiyan! There's no way I'll be able to do the most chores with his current speed. I can't believe he outsmarted me to get out of chores!”

CR Goku: “I'm pretty good at figuring out ways to get out of things when I really want to” laughed Goku with a shit-eating grin.

Alfie panicked as he tried to make a split decision on who he should be filming. With Ravioli sent out on the camping trip with Gohan, he was left to film Goku and Chi-Chi. It had been easy until this competition of theirs. He placed the camera facing Chi-Chi and ran to the capsule house where the equipment was and grabbed the drone Bulma had sent over. After trying it out on Piccolo and Tien, they were distributed among the camera crews.

“Perfect time to see this thing in action” he said as he walked back over to the camera he left stationary. He flipped the on switch and held the small tablet that would allow him to set the programming to follow Goku and put up the defenses in case it got in Goku's way. 

Chi-Chi stopped what she was doing and went over to watch Alfie set up the drone. Once it was in the air they would be able to see what it was capturing through the tablet's screen and she was just as excited to see it in use as Alfie was. It's not like she stood a chance at winning this competition now anyway.

“Wow, I'm glad I'm not in charge of this thing. Those controls look complicated” said Chi-Chi as she looked over his shoulder.

“Bulma left us some very detailed instructions and suggested we memorize the programming so we could change its course and make adjustments quickly and accurately without thumbing through paperwork. Ravioli and I already have most of it memorized but reprogramming after having it already on a target is kind of tricky.” Alfie pressed several more buttons on the tablet and then switched off the idle button on the drone. They watched in awe as it lifted into the air and zipped towards the woods.

“Look! There he is!” squealed Chi-Chi looking at the screen and watching Goku come into view. Or at least she thought it was Goku, all she could see was a yellow blur moving from one tree to another and then back to the first one after it fell to the ground. She couldn't see what he was doing be he was leaving behind the biggest stack of logs she had ever seen.

“How is he doing that?! He didn't even take an ax!!” exclaimed Alfie. These Saiyans were something else!

******Campsite******

Piccolo and Gohan both looked into the direction of Gohan's home where they could sense Goku powering up then rapidly moving around, most likely through the woods. They both looked at each other with mild concern at first but probably figured Goku was just training. They hadn't seen him use his Super Saiyan form while training, most likely because it was just too much power for them to take....for now.

“What do you think he's doing?” wondered Gohan out loud.

“Probably some speed training. He's much faster in his Super Saiyan form and he most likely needs to practice controlling his movements at the high velocity” answered Piccolo as he perched himself on a boulder to get into a meditation zone.

“You're right. He might not be able to stop when and where he wants to if he can't control himself.” Gohan lost himself in thought for a few minutes. He couldn't pull himself away from wondering how obtaining the Super Saiyan form must feel like. “Piccolo? Do you think I'll ever reach Super Saiyan?”

Piccolo opened his eyes and watched Gohan. He looked so unsure of himself but Piccolo knew there was far more potential in Gohan than he could believe, even Goku sensed it in him.

“Gohan, you are going to reach Super Saiyan far sooner than your dad did” answered Piccolo leaving no room for argument. “You have been training hard and I'm sure you have noticed just how far you've come. Ha, from what I can sense, you might just be stronger than me within the next few years. Not that I'll make it easy for you to catch up.”

Ravioli let out a soft “awww” earning him a quick glare from Piccolo. 'Oops' he thought completely forgetting that he wasn't buddy-buddy with Piccolo the way he was with Goku. Goku sure never seemed bother by his little comments off camera.

Gohan's lips went from a small frown to a giant smile the instant Piccolo said he'd surpass him. He had originally only set his goal to gaining ground on Piccolo and his dad so he could be more useful in battle but now that Piccolo had put it in his head, he was about to set a new goal to surpass them all.

“Do you really think so? Do you think I could be stronger than my dad someday?” asked Gohan with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

“Of course you can. You are already stronger than he was at your age and you are gaining strength quickly. We just need to keep training you to be more tactical in battle. It seems to come naturally to Goku and Vegeta, and Vegeta has more experience taking full advantage of that gift, but you tend to hesitate. You overthink and it slows you down, but you have improved which means in the right situations we can keep you on your toes” explained Piccolo. After watching Vegeta, both on Earth and on Namek, he had come to the conclusion that his tactical senses came from forcing through life and death situations. Kill or be killed, not the best way to teach Gohan but he'd think of something.

“Thanks Piccolo. Can I ask you another question?” he asked softly, unsure if he'd get an honest answer.

“Sure, kid” responded Piccolo closing his eyes and preparing to meditate once again.

“Where do Namekian babies come from?”

Piccolo jolted in shock on his perch atop the boulder and fell hard to the side. That was NOT a question he would have guessed was coming. 

“Why are you asking me that?” he gasped while trying to get back to his feet.

Ravioli whispered “Oh my” and covered his mouth to contain the giggles that threatened to escape. He wasn't trying to get blasted into smithereens for laughing but it was mostly because he had been wondering the same thing.

“Well, I'm just curious because I didn't notice any female Namekians while I was on Namek or when we came back” answered Gohan honestly. “Vegeta had to explain some Saiyan stuff to me and my dad a while back and human stuff I can read about in books or ask my mom. That got me wondering what happened to all the girls on Namek.”

“We don't........have.......females” stuttered Piccolo hiding his blush from Ravioli. 'Why me?' he wondered mentally. 

“Then where do the babies come from? Dende was about my age, so I know there had to have been a way for him to be born...” Gohan placed a hand to his chin as he thought about his friend Dende and the other Namekian kids he had encountered.

“We......we spit out eggs.......and they hatch. Look I don't think this should be on camera, turn that thing off!” shouted Piccolo as he hid from the camera. Kami, how embarrassing!

Ravioli did as he was asked but didn't stop taking mental notes on the rest of the conversation. He was sure that Alfie would want to hear about all of this!

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma was pulled from her sleep with a jerk. "Huh? What? Where am I?" she said groggily, desperately trying to wipe the fuzzy vision out of her eyes.

"Bulma, it's me. Krillin. I came over to ask you for help and your mom sent me in here." Krillin took a few steps back to give Bulma her space. From the time spent with her in the ship, he knew she was not a peaceful riser.

Bulma blinked away the sleep and began taking in her surroundings. She was in her bed, in her room, and Krillin was staring at her.

"Why the hell are you in my room, Krillin!" she shouted suddenly angry that her sanctuary had been breached.

"Your mom sent me up! She told me it was about time you got up and that I should wake you!" panicked Krillin holding up his hands in a weak attempt to placate her.

"Well, GET OUT! I'll meet you downstairs when I'm decent!" she hissed tossing a pillow in his direction.

Krillin high-tailed it out of the room without another word, glad that she had thrown a pillow and not the heavy, and expensive, looking lamp. With his luck, she'd just get mad at him for the broken lamp too.

CR Krillin: "Bulma is always so dramatic. I've seen her less decent on our trip to Namek and never once did she complain then."

Bulma freshened up and looked at her clock. It was 8PM! She had slept all afternoon and she was still tired. She let out a long, irritated sigh and decided to hurry up and find Krillin. Whatever he needed help with better easy.

She quickened her speed after making it down the stairs and had the feeling she wasn't being watched. Bulma took a quick glance behind her and finally noticed that Clementine wasn't following her. 'She must be enjoying a long break since I hid in my room to sleep' she thought after shrugging her shoulders and resuming her course.

"Alright Krillin, wha........BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What the fuck happened to you?!" laughed Bulma loudly.

"I was at the beach..."

"Hahahahahahah"

"....with Master Roshi...."

"Hahahaha *gasp, cough, cough* hahahaha"

"....and got sunburned."

"Haha ha ha ha hahaha *wheeze* haha ha ha"

Bulma fanned her face and wiped a few tears from her cheeks while she gasped for air.

"Are you done?" asked Krillin flatly, not at all amused by her behavior.

Bulma walked over to Krillin, still gasping for breath and quickly grabbed the collar, and looked down his shirt.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're a lobster everywhere!" she laughed now having to hold her sides from the mild pain her constricting muscles caused.

"Yes! I was at the beach! Now can you please help me? It's been 5 days!" yelled Krillin over Bulma's boisterous laughing.

"OK.... Ok ok.... *ahem* alright. Whew, that was a good laugh. Thanks Krillin, I needed that" sighed Bulma finally catching her breath.

"No problem, now can you please tell me if you have anything to help me? I have a date with my new girlfriend tomorrow and I want to not be in pain....or peeling" stated Krillin while pulling at a loose piece of skin.

"Gross! Don't shed in my living room! Let's go to the lab and see what I have" said Bulma as she turned away and walked towards the hallway.

CR Krillin: "Finally! I hope she has something I can use or being laughed at was all for nothing. Not to mention the flight over here took hours thanks to the wind whipping at my skin, I don't want that suffering to have been for nothing either"

CR Bulma: "Oh my Kami, he looks so ridiculous! I hope I get to see what he looked like the day after it happened" she said while tossing her head back and laughing hard at the mental image she conjured up.

It didn't take long for Bulma to find a cream that would most likely help heal his skin faster. She had tried to research how senzu beans worked, but Korin had refuses to give her and Yamcha any more because he felt they were wasting the beans on a miracle cure. Her research came to a halt but she had managed to make several tubes of the topical cream. A cream she considered a failure due to its lack of potency, but it would probably be helpful to Krillin and Master Roshi.

"So this new girlfriend?" asked Bulma. She slipped on some medical grade, latex gloves and poured the cream into her hand to rub into his back.

"She's great! She's beautiful and fun and she doesn't mind that I'm a fighter" smiled Krillin flinching slightly from the cold cream making contact with his back.

"That's great, Krillin. What does she look like? What's her name?" wondered Bulma.

"She's got blue eyes and blue hair, almost like yours but a little more greenish, and she is very curvy in all the right places. She told me used to be a chef but was fired because of some jealous, old hag" explained Krillin.

Bulma stopped moving her hands, the description giving her all the information she needed. "Krillin, does her name happen to be Maron?" she asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Um..yeah, do you know her?" he asked apparently oblivious to the drama she had caused at Goku's house.

"Are you kidding?! She was a chef at Goku's house. Did Goku not even mention that she tried to seduce him?! She got fired for trying to poison Chi-Chi!" shouted Bulma, infuriated by the lack of information Krillin had.

"She did what? Are you sure we're talking about the same girl?!" Krillin looked over his shoulder at Bulma in shock. No way could his new girlfriend be capable of such horrible things!

"Yes, I'm sure! Vegeta even had to stop Chi-Chi from beating the shit out of her! She's nothing but trouble Krillin, STAY AWAY FROM HER!" warned Bulma with a serious tone and a fierce scowl.

"Oh c'mon, Bulma. I'm sure you're just being over dramatic. It was probably all a misunderstanding" laughed Krillin in denial.

*SMACKKKK!*

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Krillin as Bulma's hand came down hard on his sun burnt back.

"Fine! Don't listen to my warning, you jerk! But don't come crying to me when that bitch gives you a disease or something! Wait for the episode to air if you have to, but you'll see that I'm right!" Bulma left 2 tubes of the cream on the table on front of Krillin and stomped away.

CR Bulma: "I try to be a good friend and warn him of a psychopath, and I get called over dramatic. Typical!"

CR Krillin: "She didn't have to slap my sunburn" wailed Krillin with tears in his eyes.

Krillin turned to look at his cameraman, Ron, and shook his head. "Me and my big mouth" he said while grabbing the tubes of cream. Krillin had no intention of staying much longer than he had to. The senzu cream was working, he could already feel the dryness of his skin crawl away and the pain from Bulma's hit was short lived. 'Now I can go on my date tomorrow!' he mentally cheered as he walked out of the lab.

Bulma seethed for several minutes as she stomped around through the house in hopes of finding some way to get her mind off that stupid, little lobster-man and the slut he so desperately wanted to be healed for. If she had to take a guess, Maron had probably been the initiator and seduced Krillin for a chance to get back onto the show. She had said that they hadn't seen the last of her. 'This is probably some sort of revenge plot and Krillin's dumbass just got in the middle of it' she thought.

Bulma tried her best to imagine different revenge plots that Maron could possibly be up to in order to prepare for the worst. "Hmpf, I might as well just let Chi-Chi beat her ass and sell tickets" she grumbled before slapping her hand over her mouth quickly. She couldn't say something like that on camera! If Chi-Chi lost control of herself and accidentally killed Maron, then all the judges would have to do is subpoena the camera crew and watch the tapes and charge them both for premeditated......hey wait. Where the hell is Clementine?

She looked around the living room, down the halls, and in several of he surrounding rooms. "Oh yeah, she wasn't there when I woke up. So.......she must still be watching Vegeta" she stated out loud after adding things up in her head. With a quick look of concern she hurried up the stairs. Thanks to Krillin and his damn sunburn, Bulma had all but forgotten about him being in the hospital wing. Once she reached the door, she took a deep breath to steady herself, still thankful that she hadn't encountered a camera person to film her acting worried about Vegeta. She could already see the Gossip Magazines falling over themselves with 'She loves him but he'll never love her' headlines.

Bulma slowly opened the door and took one step inside finding 3 sets of eyes, wide with horror, in a room filled with smoke. "What the fuck is going on?! Are you guys smoking pot?!" she shouted while waving her arms frantically to clear the smoke hovering over her face.

"Relax, its medicinal" said Vegeta nonchalantly with a tiny snicker.

"Medicinal my ass! Its illegal and I don't want it in my house!" yelled Bulma fuming with rage.

"Bitch, I'm illegal" chuckled Vegeta, finally getting Clementine to cough out the inhale she had taken before Bulma walked in. She coughed and choked out laughter with little puffs of smoke.

Bulma growled in frustration. How was she going to get out of this? The contracts stated very clearly that there would be no use of drugs on the show, mostly so there wouldn't be any backlash against Capsule Corp which prided itself with being an honest company that promotes drug awareness. She had even started a foundation that gave free drug rehab to people who were unable to afford it.

"Stop it! This could ruin my company! This behavior from you, Vegeta, doesn't surprise me, and Clementine I somewhat figured you smoked pot with how laid back you always are...."

"Word"

"....but Rusty? I honestly didn't think you'd be a part of this!" scolded Bulma, ignoring Clementine's unashamed acknowledgment.

"............but I could eat, like, so many snacks right now..." smiled Rusty before pulling out a snack bar from his pocket.

"YES! Go get snacks!" commanded Vegeta suddenly getting the munchies. "Bullmoose, you get in here and get that stick out of your ass!"

Rusty and Clementine erupted into a fit of laughter. Everyone had already forgotten the day Vegeta had returned and purposely messed up her name.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! MY COMPANY IS IN DANGER AND YOUR JOBS ARE AT STAKE!" shrieked Bulma stomping over to Vegeta and reaching for the joint.

"Bulma!" yelled Vegeta causing everyone to stop and stare with wide eyes. He hadn't called her by her actual name since....ever! "The cameras are off, the audio is off, and there aren't any cameras or audio devices on this wing. The lack of video can be blamed on me since I have developed a habit of having the cameras turned off when I don't want them on me. RELAX. No one here is going to say anything and risk losing their jobs, or in my case lose a place to stay. Everyone else has been warned not to come in, including your mother. Close the door, sit down, and take a hit."

"NO. I'm not going to take orders from you when you so blatantly show complete disrespect for me and my company, which provides the funds to support you" hissed Bulma as she glared into Vegeta's eyes. Her ire multiplying with the mention of supporting the selfish Saiyan.

"You two get out. Go get some some food, lots of it" ordered Vegeta without taking his eyes away from Bulma. Rusty and Clementine looked at each other and then back at the death glare standoff in front of them before quickly making an exit. 

"I kinda want to see what happens" whispered Clementine as they got out and closed the door behind them. She leaned her ear closer in hopes of hearing the tirade she was sure was about to take place.

"Not me. Those two are dangerous on their own, let alone going off at the same time in a small room. I'd rather be in the kitchen" replied Rusty without even looking back or slowing down for Clementine to catch up.

Inside the room, Bulma and Vegeta continued to stare at each other. Neither wanting to make the first move and break the silence. Vegeta waited until he sensed that the camera techs were in the kitchen and far away from their conversation.

"What's wrong? I've done worse things, things that could have ended your relationship, or more recently things that could have destroyed your home. Why is this the one thing that threatens to break you?" asked Vegeta with a stern, questioning look.

"Because I have invested countless years in keeping a good image for my company after my sister almost destroyed it" explained Bulma not at all backing down from the conversation.

"You have a sister?" asked Vegeta, confusion written all over his face. 

"She was an avid toker as a teenager and we fell into a media shit storm when she was caught smoking in public. Back then, drugs were more taboo than now but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you and the other two pot heads destroy everything I worked so hard to repair. Why are you even smoking anyway? I thought someone who valued his body and maintaining a healthy lifestyle wouldn't contaminate it with smoke?" Bulma finally looked away from Vegeta and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Tch! You know so little about me, woman. The drugs in space are far more potent than this shit and it doesn't smell as bad. I had my fair share of run ins with a wide variety as a teenager. I'm not immune to finding ways to cope with the innocent blood on my hands" said Vegeta. Now that the conversation had taken a serious turn, he decided to piss her off again. 

Bulma slowly brought her gaze back to Vegeta, completely taken back by his confession of his past, to find him staring straight through her soul and taking a long drag from the joint as soon as their eyes met. The fire in her eyes burned brighter with every slow second that passed. How dare he mock her?!

She reached for the joint in an attempt to destroy it but found her wrist caught in the vice grip that was Vegeta's hand. Bulma's eyes widened in shock if only for a brief moment before her rage began to reach its peak. She opened her mouth to give him what for, but was stopped by the sight of Vegeta's face coming closer. 

Time stopped altogether as Bulma waited patiently for Vegeta to inch closer. 'Why is he getting so close? Is he going to kiss me?' she wondered, secretly hoping he would and never let her go. Her heart fluttered in excitement as she watched his lips slowly part and his head tilt slightly to the right. 

Bulma's eyes followed his lips, hers still parted from her forgotten verbal rampage. She took a slow breath, almost like a slow motion gasp, as his lips very lightly grazed hers. Suddenly, Bulma's lungs were filled with the thick smoke Vegeta hand inhaled, his solid grip moving from her wrist to the back of her neck to keep her in place. 

Bulma coughed and choked at the tight burning sensation filling her lungs. The taste was awful, the smell even worse. Her eyes began to water and he finally let go. She pulled back so hard she fell backwards and landed hard on her ass, panting for fresh air with every cough but only inhaling the foggy secondhand smoke she had previously walked in on. 

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" she screeched coughing and wheezing, still trying to catch her breath. 

"Ha! Now you smoked it too and can't get mad!" he laughed holding his sore ribs. He laughed so hard he too began to cough and wheeze. The pain was almost unbearable but he couldn't stop laughing. 

"You haha you actually thought hahahaha that I was going to kiss you hahahahahaha" 

Bulma's blood rushed to heat her face in a bright pink blush. She turned her back to Vegeta as she slowly got up to leave. She was humiliated and on the verge of tears. 

Vegeta slowed his laughing realizing that this prank had pushed her a little too hard. Before she began to walk away her called for her. "Bulma. Come here." 

"No" she whispered weakly, covering her flushed face with her hands, somehow too embarrassed to even move. 

"Come on, don't make me get out of this bed. I'm injured, remember?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow while he waited for Bulma to either turn around or leave. 

Bulma took a deep breath and let out a few small coughs before turning to face the dick with flame like hair. "What?" she ground out trying not to let her embarrassment be the first thing he saw. 

"Come closer" 

"No." 

"Yes" 

"No!" 

"Pleeeeeaaaassssseeeee" he giggled with the most dazzling smile Bulma had ever seen on him. 'Damn this stuff was potent' thought Vegeta not being able to help his lucid behavior. Well, potent after smoking 4 joints by himself.

Bulma covered her mouth to hide the small smile coming to her face. She had never seen Vegeta so relaxed and playful. His usual version of playful was teasing and pranking people. She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation and stepped closer to the bed. 

"What?" she said in a sharp annoyed tone. 

"Closer" grinned Vegeta. 

Once again she rolled her eyes and moved to stand right next to the bed so he couldn't ask her to get closer. Much to her surprise he again said "closer" and scooched over to give her a place to sit. He patted the open space next to him and waited for her to make her move. 

Bulma stared at the space and then back at Vegeta for a few seconds. "Ugh! Fine!" she hissed. She quickly sat next to him, only to be pulled closer when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Bulma tensed, unsure of what he was planning to do and whether or not she should take advantage of his influenced state. 

"You need some dick" he said before snorting ungracefully and laughing loudly. 

Bulma was starting to feel bad for laughing so much at Krillin earlier. Being on the other side was NOT fun. 

"No, Vegeta, you ARE a dick and I've had my fill. Thanks" she replied trying to pull away and get off the bed. 

"Don't take it so hard! Well, not my words anyway" he chuckled then stopped Bulma from getting away. "Seriously, no don't go yet, seriously....why are you so tense? I know there's been a lot of shit going on and you women are such emotional creatures, but still....." 

"Vegeta, I don't want to talk about this......with you. Everything keeps happening one thing after another and I just can't keep up with it all. I haven't had time to deal with one thing before something else comes along" ranted Bulma stopping herself before she could ramble about all of her emotions. She knew he wouldn't care anyway, he was only humoring her now because he was stoned off his ass. 

"Life's too short to worry so much" Vegeta replied softly. His eyelids drooping a little more now that the weed was thoroughly flowing through him. 

"Hmm, who knew a near death experience would make you so enlightened" scoffed Bulma. 

"I've actually died, woman. I'm not enlightened, I'm just....experienced" he said loosening his arm from around her shoulder. Bulma couldn't help but glance over at his chest where he proudly wore the mark of his death. "I think you need to smoke some of this, just this once, to help you relax. You can shock me with your anti-captive system again if you regret it afterwards." 

"Why do I feel like the devil is trying to lure me into a dark, scary forest?" wondered Bulma as she eyed him from the side. 

"I'm not, I just want to get you high" he smirked. He and Bulma fell into a fit of giggles at his quick and playful response. 

The one hit that Vegeta had shot gunned into her mouth must have already begun to work, because she couldn't help but feel a bit more at ease.....and hungry. Kami, was she hungry. Weren't there supposed to be snacks? 

Clementine and Rusty returned to a confusing scene but didn't ask questions. Whatever had happened saved their jobs and for that they were grateful. Vegeta was one convincing son of a bitch if he could get Bulma from- on the verge to getting rid of all of them- to joining them in a munchie frenzy and watching them take hits.

******Kame House******

Krillin returned from Capsule Corp and was immediately praised for having brought back the cream for Master Roshi only to be scolded moments later for not thinking of it sooner.

"I didn't think the sunburns would have lasted as long as they did! I had no clue that Bulma would even be able to help!" defended Krillin.

"Of course she would be able to help! She's Bulma!" shouted Master Roshi. It wasn't often he complimented Bulma on her brain rather than her body but this was the one time she was actually useful! Well, the only time he cared about at the moment.

"Fine, next time I'll go straight her. She's only going to slap me across the back like you anyway" grumble Krillin.

"You do that. So does this stuff even work?" asked Master Roshi investigating the cream with critical eyes.

"YUP! She put some on my back before I left and It feels so much better already!" said Krillin taking off his shirt to show Master Roshi.

"Well I'll be......the sunburn is completely gone and there's no trace of peeling skin anywhere! Quick Krillin, to my bedroom for a rubdown!" shouted Roshi as she began slowly shuffling his burned legs in the direction to his room.

"M-Me? Why me? Can't you ask the Paramedic to do it? It's his job!" clamored Krillin as he began to back up and wave his hands in front of him. No way was he going to be caught on camera rubbing a thick white substance on old man Roshi. No fucking way!

"I know! How about you get that sassy producer woman to do it? What was her name....oh right Lana! Ask Lana to help an old man out" drooled Roshi.

Ron gagged a little, there was no way he wanted to film any part of this but he sure as hell wouldn't mind catching Lana do it. He wasn't in good standing with her on account of her being a bitch.

"Lana says 'she'd rather die but Clyde will do it" said Lana as she passed by the open front door. She often kept herself hidden in the Yacht where the crew stayed so she wouldn't have to slap an old man and get fired. 

Clyde walked over to the doorway and waited for confirmation that he would be needed. He was a talk, burly man with red hair. One of the scruffiest and most rough around the edges kind guys Master Roshi had encountered in a long time. How the hell did such a mean-looking, rough-handed man get a job as a paramedic. Krillin had assumed that Clyde was a nickname short for Clydesdale since he was as big as one.

Master Roshi grimaced and shook his head violently. "It's ok, Clyde! Krillin will do it!" shouted Master Roshi. "Come on, Krillin. Either you help with this cream or you get a place of your own!" threatened Master Roshi quietly.

CR Krillin: "I hate that he can hold that over my head. He uses it too often to get me to bend to his will. Sadly, since the most I do is train I don't earn enough to get my place. At least not yet."

"Oh man! Uuaaghhh, fine but no cameras!" groaned Krillin as he directed a finger to point at each cameraman in the room.

******Yamcha's Old Hideout******

Yamcha stood in the small room that had been carved onto the side of a rock formation. It was more like a cave than a home, but I was HIS home. All those years as a desert bandit, stealing from people who were unlucky enough to get lost in the vast, empty wasteland he called home, and nothing but him was different.

Everything was dusty for the many years of being abandoned but he noticed that there were still plenty of things worth value on his shelves. Gems and jewels for women whom he robbed after beating their husbands for defying him. It had been HIS desert, and now it was just occupied space for a lost soul on search of answers.

Off in one corner, stood an old, bulky stereo system. He didn't know why he had taken it, there wasn't any electricity here, but he did remember that it had been useful while living with his innocent, female companion. Yamcha popped out one of the speakers to reveal a hollow space in the speaker box. At the bottom of the hole was an assortment of dirty magazines that could rival Master Roshi's collection.

He had stolen only the magazines he found interesting from men, usually the ones who traveled alone, and stashed them away from prying eyes. He rarely had a moment alone to look through or make use of them since Puar had been so needy and clingy back then. Not knowing what was in store for him, he gulped loudly and reached for the stack.

The top magazine was about busty blondes, the second showcased big booty brunettes, and the third.....was muscular men posed to showcase their "potential". Going through the rest of the magazines had been quick after his first discovery. He sorted them between male and female and took notice that his female stack was bigger.

It was probably due to the fact that not very many men that he had encountered and robbed were gay. Yamcha took a deep breath and rubbed his tired eyes. "What does this mean? I don't even remember taking these?!" he shouted in pure frustration. Those memories were mostly lost, locked away from the man he had become so he wouldn't have to relive his tainted past.

He looked back to the stack of magazines with the nude males. There had to be a clue on there, something, ANYTHING, that could help him understand his confusion. He flipped through them slowly, to look for clues.....yeah, "clues". There's a clue there, oh look a BIG clue on the next page, and.....wait.

Yamcha grabbed all the magazines and spread them all put so he could see them all at once. Each magazine had the edges fold in on pages with men he couldn't help but admit that he was attracted to while sober. They were all a certain type. Muscular men. He looked at the bio columns that were offered on each page and found another clue. He was attracted to men short than him.

"Fucking great....well that explains why I'm attracted to Vegeta" he scoffed in mock laughter.

He pressed on, scouring through all the junk that had laid forgotten for years. After several hours he was left with the magazines as the only clue that could give him any answers. He read through the biographies of every page with a folded corner from both stacks of magazines. Unaware that he would be having an unexpected visitor.

As he lost himself in the pages he came across yet another clue. Something that made bits and pieces of his memories resurface. The other thing these people from pages all had in common was: they were all bisexual.

"Now I remember..." he said softly as he tried to paint a clearer picture for himself. He hadn't just been attracted to the men, he had paired them with the women to create threesome fantasies. He specifically chose men and women that would be more open for a 3rd person to join in, whether it was another male or another female.

A loud, hollow knock brought his attention back to reality. He looked around thinking maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, no one knew he was out there or where his hideout had been. At least he assumed no one knew, otherwise it would have been raided years ago.

The knock sounded again and Yamcha stood up. He focused on trying to identify the Ki he suddenly sensed nearby.

"Yamcha? Are you in there?"

******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi sat on the couch in the living room and pouted. Goku had finished all the chores by the time she was done with hanging the laundry and cleaning the living room, which she had to clean 3 times thanks to his speed blowing things around.

CR Chi-Chi: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Goku purposely knocked things over while I was cleaning. Even with his speed advantage, he just HAD to make me work twice as hard on one task so I couldn't win"

CR Goku: "Hehehehe, what can I say? I REALLY don't want to do chores next time"

"Awww don't pout, Chi. Next time we do a chore contest we'll add 'no going Super Saiyan' to the rules" teased Goku. He had won by a landslide and it hadn't taken them all day like they had originally thought it would.

"I'm pouting because I'm positive you won't do that again. You finished everything in 2 hours and it would have taken me at least 2 days if I chopped as much wood as you did by myself" whined Chi-Chi.

It was so unfair! She'd never have to do chores again if Goku would Super Saiyan do it once a week. Hell, with as little time they actually spend indoors these days, probably 2 weeks!

"How about I make it up to you" he purred, moving closer to Chi-Chi and nuzzling into her neck.

"Goku...." she whispered trying to push him away. "I'm still......not well, from last time."

"Still?!" Goku exclaimed right in her ear.

Chi-Chi winced from his loud voice hitting her ear drums. "Yes, still. You left bruises all over my hips and thighs! They've only started to disappear but they are still tender!"

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I didn't mean to loose control the way I did. It was......a Saiyan thing" said Goku trying to keep away from the extensive details that Vegeta didn't want circulating. "I promise it won't happen again. All of that stuff is out of my system and I feel like me again!"

"Great! Go feel like you over there" teased Chi-Chi as she pushed Goku off the couch.

"Hey! Don't be mean" laughed Goku getting back up and tossing her from couch to the love seat.

"Aaaahhh! You're gonna miss one of these days and toss me through a wall!" scolded Chi-Chi. Her tone still playful while she held back a smile.

"Nah, you'd probably end up on the floor before that happens" smiled Goku. "So, since we can't do.....ither stuff. How about we watch a movie?"

"You pick the movie and I'll go get a mountain of movie snacks" giggled Chi-Chi. She gave him a quick kiss and rushed into the kitchen.

Goku waited a while before looking for a movie. Knowing Chi-Chi, she was in there preparing tons of sandwiches, popcorn, and other finger foods. Their night would most likely end with them both falling asleep with the TV still on, cuddled on the couch.

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma's eyes cracked open, her mouth was dry and her chest felt heavy. It was pitch black and there was no sign of the camera crew from what she could tell. She reached to her right in search of a lamp but something heavy was holding her down.

She struggled to move the weight across her hips only to realize it was a sturdy arm. 'What? No, no no no no! What the hell did I do?' she panicked. Feeling the arm pull her closer to the warm body next to her, Bulma jerked away as had as she could landing herself on the floor with a loud thump.

She fumbled through the darkness and found the lamp she had been desperately looking for. The click of the switch rang in her ears as her weary eyes adjusted to the bright light. Trying to stay calm, Bulma took several breaths and counted to 10 to slow her racing heart .

Her eyes widened in horror as her vision landed on the body that had been next her. She pulled her gaze to look down and inspect herself.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" she shrieked.

*****Outro******

I’m so bored with  
This world that spins around me  
Used to make me dizzy  
And I’m so tired of  
These boys that hang around me  
Used to drive me crazy

A little mayhem never hurt anyone  
When am I gonna get some  
A little bedlam ‘til I’m coming undone  
Where am I gonna get some  
A little mayhem never hurt anyone  
How am I gonna get some, get some, get some  
A little bedlam ‘til I’m coming undone  
How am I gonna get some, get some, get some, oh

Mayhem - Halestorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I left a good cliffhanger so I left 2 lol ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had way too much fun writing the playful parts. See you next episode/chapter!


	12. I Have An Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma has announcement and Yamcha needs to get something off his chest. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi's training reaches a new level.
> 
> (Jeezus I suck at summarizing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the few comments I received on the shenanigans of the last episode. I'm glad to know that you guys enjoy reading my insanity as much as I enjoy writing it down :)

******Intro******

We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors

Shine your light  
Push the enemy back  
When you're under attack  
It will protect you  
Kill the night  
All we need is a spark  
We can bury the dark  
Ignite – Come on and shine your light

We throw our misery in the inferno  
Illuminate our lives we are eternal  
United in a head on collision  
We sacrifice ourselves for the mission

We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors

Warriors - Papa Roach

******Yamcha's Old Hideout******

Yamcha opened the makeshift door of his old hideout to find Tien looking up at him with a worried look in his eyes. He hadn't expected to come across any of his friends while on his journey. He had assumed they would all be too busy training to seek him out, especially after the disaster that was the premiere. 

"Tien! What are you doing way out here? I thought you were training in a jungle somewhere" said Yamcha. 

"I sensed your energy off by itself and thought I should come check on you. What are you doing way out here, anyway?" asked Tien, his eyes glancing down at the several magazines Yamcha had in his hand.

"Oh uh, *ahem* I'm just trying to, you know, understand myself" replied Yamcha nervously. He felt a little strange standing in front of Tien holding gay, nude magazines.

"Huh? What you mean?" wondered Tien.

"Well, after the premier....."

"OH! Oh right. That kind of 'understand'" interrupted Tien feeling embarrassed that he had already forgotten about the premier footage that shocked everyone. He began to fidget uncomfortably, confused as to how he should act. Should he pretend like it was no big deal or feel nervous that he was alone with Yamcha? Maybe he should have brought Chiaotzu? "So. Have you figured out anything new?"

"I have a type" nodded Yamcha awkwardly. The two stood in silence for several minutes as the wind began to pick up, sending chills across their skin. "It's getting cold, do you want to come in?"

"I should probably head out, Chiaotzu must be wondering where I am. Oh! Here's my phone number if you need anything. Bulma took it upon herself to track us down with her drone and give us a phone so she could keep in contact with us. She even gave one to Piccolo" explained Tien.

Yamcha took the small piece of paper Tien had pulled out of his pocket, "Piccolo has a cell phone? Now that I'd love to see" he laughed feeling more at ease now that the conversation had shifted away from his sexual orientation. 

"I haven't seen him with it, but Bulma called me several times after I missed a call from her the day after Vegeta blew up the GR and she gladly informed me that even Piccolo picks up the phone" laughed Tien with the mental image of Piccolo holding the tiny phone up to his ear.

"Wait....what?! Vegeta blew up the GR?" exclaimed Yamcha in shock. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"Calm down, Yamcha, he didn't destroy it on purpose. At least I don't think he did. Nothing but the GR was damaged and he was the only one who got hurt, so its no big deal" said Tien.

"Is he okay? I know we all have our issues with Vegeta, but he isn't as bad as we think he is. He's just annoying, I wouldn't want him to die or anything. Why didn't Bulma tell me about this?" asked Yamcha feeling as though he had already been forgotten.

"He's alive if that's what you mean? He had been talking to Goku over the speakers in the GR when a Ki blast hit the control panel or something. I didn't ask for details but Goku was able to get to him in time and Bulma's been looking after him. She probably didn't mention it to you because she didn't want to disrupt your.....understanding time" replied Tien. He found it a bit unusual that Yamcha would be getting worked up over Vegeta getting hurt or defend him so quickly. "Why are you getting so worked up? It's just Vegeta."

Yamcha let out a sigh to help get his thoughts straight. He knew he didn't have any deep feelings for Vegeta or anything but after his weird conversation with Bulma the night of the premiere, his impression of Vegeta had changed. He no longer loathed him the way he had when Vegeta had returned from space. The chain of events that led him to where he was now was slightly thanks to him. If he hadn't been toying with him and Bulma all that time, leaving Capsule Corp to begin a self discovery journey wouldn't have been such an easy decision. He wouldn't have wanted to leave, thinking that Vegeta was still the dangerous Saiyan that tried to destroy their planet. His meddling even made him WANT to get away.

"This might sound strange coming from me now, but Vegeta isn't as evil as he lets on sometimes. He got in the middle of my relationship with Bulma but it wasn't to toy with me or piss me off the way he had made it seem. He knew all along that I had been unfaithful to Bulma, he said he could smell it on me. I think it had started as a way to get under my skin because I was instigating - poking him with a stick - but he ended up helping me be honest. I had no intention of telling Bulma of the time that I made out with another woman before our last date, and Vegeta threatened to tell her if I didn't. Then after the premiere and talking to Bulma, I realized that I hated Vegeta because I was attracted to him." Yamcha averted his eyes away from Tien. He couldn't believe he was telling Tien that he was attracted to Vegeta. It was a confession he didn't ever want to repeat after his drunken conversation with Bulma.

"Y-you're a-attra what? You're attracted to Vegeta? Are you serious? What.....what could you possibly be attracted to? He's....he's VEGETA! The maniac that got you killed!" stuttered Tien in disbelief.

"I can't explain it right now, but I'm confused. There are still tons of things I need to figure out - things that don't even slightly make sense to me and are probably not important at all - but once my mind is cleared up, I hope I can just get it out in the open and be honest about who I am. Please don't mention this to anyone. The last thing I need is Vegeta knowing that I might have a crush on him." Yamcha wrapped his arms around himself protectively as he withheld the shivers from the cold wind. If ever there was a time he felt completely vulnerable, this was it. He had no idea how insecure this whole situation had made him. Never in his life had he ever stopped to wonder what people thought of him - he lived day by day like nothing could bring him down, wrapped up only in his own thoughts - and now everything he said, did, and thought caused him great discomfort. He had started to constantly worry about just what other people might be thinking of him.

CR Tien: "I found Yamcha while he was on his training/discovery journey and I was not prepared to hear the things he told me. I won't get into it because it's not my place to say anything but he mentioned that there would a few things he wanted to get off his chest once he returned. At the time of my visit with him, he still hadn't really faced whatever inner demons he was dealing with."

"My lips are sealed, but don't strain yourself trying to figure things out. If my journeys and meditations have revealed anything to me, its that not all answers come to you when you want them but when you truly need them. Take care, Yamcha, and call me if you need anything. I won't be much help in this situation but I can still listen" said Tien trying to give Yamcha a comforting smile. This was hard. The confident Yamcha he once knew was struggling with self-doubt and it was very apparent. How is an impassive man supposed to provide emotional support?

"Thanks Tien, I will" Yamcha smiled back before turning to climb back into his hideout. Once Tien was gone, Yamcha was left alone with his thoughts again. There was just him and these magazines. 

"What does all this mean?" he wondered out loud as he stared at the magazines. Yamcha rubbed his temples in hopes of stopping the incoming headache from drowning out his thoughts. Maybe he just needed to keep going? To keep traveling in hopes of finding more clues by interacting with the world as he once had during his time as the desert bandit. Maybe the reason this was so confusing was because he allowed his identity to become merged with Bulma's after they first met, causing him to stash away a part of himself that he assumed she would have deemed perverse. They had been young, after all. Perhaps he wanted to make the best impression and keep her happy so he wouldn't be alone. She had been the most beautiful girl he had ever encountered, and what if becoming what she wanted him to be snuffed out the person he could have been?

The questions began to haunt Yamcha. There wasn't any way for him to answer them, not here. He laid on the make-shift bed he had created as a preteen and closed his weary eyes. 'Tomorrow, I'll get back out there' he thought as his consciousness began to slip away.

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma couldn't stop shaking, the initial shock she got when she woke up was still lingering as she processed what had happened. She glanced back down at her missing shirt and blood covered torso. 'Just what the fuck happened? I remember sitting in bed with Vegeta and eating snacks then......' she lifted a palm to the side of her head and gave herself a few soft smacks, trying to jar the memory into place.

"What the hell are you screaming about, woman" grumbled Vegeta sleepily. He was far too tired and still mostly high to get all worked up over her screaming. He had lost count how many joints he had smoked by himself but he was sure glad he had gotten Clementine as much as he could find. Surely she still had to have more than half of the amount he had gotten for her. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to steal from that drug dealer posted up in the alley 3 blocks away. 

"Wh-What happened to my shirt? And why am I covered in blood?" asked Bulma. Her voice trembling slightly from the combination of her current state of shock and from the fresh, wet blood cooling against her exposed skin.

Vegeta forced his eyes open and glanced over in her direction. 'Not a bad view' he mused as he looked her over. "Obviously the blood is from one of my wounds, probably popped open in my sleep, and as for your shirt......I think you got hot? I don't know ask one of them" he replied pointing to the corner where Clementine and Rusty were leaned against each other, somehow still asleep after Bulma's loud shriek. 

Bulma quickly found her shirt and slipped it on, her eyes landing on one of the cameras as her head passed through the neck. She squinted trying to process just what she was looking. "Oh no.....OH NO! NO, NO NO NO NO" she whined. The camera's red light was on, indicating that it was recording. Perfect. This is exactly what she tried to avoid yesterday. There was no way Capsule Corp wouldn't get any backlash for her being a huge hypocrite about marijuana. 'Unless.........' 

Vegeta's eyes followed her line of sight and also landed on the camera's red light, and much to his surprise, Bulma didn't scream or whine or curse him out. Instead, she calmly walked over to the camera, shut it off, and left the room. He had expected her to cause a scene after the tantrum she threw the night before over Capsule Corp's image. Moments later she returned with a laptop and several cords. 

"What are you doing? Are you being naughty?" asked Vegeta with a playful tone.

"Shhhhh! I don't want you to wake them" she replied in a harsh whisper, nodding her head towards the sleeping camera techs while she began setting up the laptop. "I need to see if what was recorded will be harmful to my company. If it's not then I could care less, but I will have to hack into the private server if there is evidence of drug use and YOU will help me do that since this is most likely all your fault!"

"What? How is this my fault? Wait....don't answer that, cause your right" he confessed showing off a Cheshire cat grin.

Bulma rolled her eyes and held back a smile. He was bad and he knew it. Bulma couldn't help but compare him to what she had originally thought of him when she encountered him on Namek. From being the physical embodiment of pure evil to being a playful prankster with no malicious intentions. There was nothing about him now that could strike the same level of fear into her heart the way he had that day on Namek. Had he changed so much since landing on Earth the first time or was this the real Vegeta? The person he wasn't allowed to be while enslaved by Frieza? 

The laptop beeped, giving her the notification that it was connected to the camera's memory drive. Her eyes watched the screen carefully as she began to type in the codes to bypass the encryption hiding the files that would be sent to the private server. 'Bulma Briefs, you are a genius' she thought as she finally forced her way through. Vegeta sat quietly on the bed as Bulma continued her hacking, too quiet. She looked up from the screen to see Vegeta smirking at her with amusement dancing in his eyes. 'What does he know?' she wondered, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

Bulma brought her eyes back to the screen and clicked the file she hoped would show how long the camera had been on. The video surfaced onto the screen and displayed a very....uncomfortable scene for Bulma. She had been the one to walk over and switch the camera on. First was a brief confessional explaining how she wanted nothing more than to go to space with Vegeta in hopes of doing research on the regeneration tanks he told her about. The production of a regeneration tank would be revolutionary for Capsule Corp and modern medicine, while also getting Vegeta recovered faster after training accidents. Second was her begging. She begged Vegeta to take her into space.

He refused, laughing at her saying, "you'll have to do better than that!" Bulma's mouth went dry as she watched herself straddle Vegeta on the bed and pull his face in between her breasts. He still refused her and she dropped her voice to a seductive whisper and said, "I think it's getting hot in here."

That's when her shirt came off. She tossed it aside and began to bounce on Vegeta's thighs, giving him a half-assed lap dance. He could be heard chuckling but didn't give in. Bulma gaped at what she was witnessing herself doing. 'Oh Kami, no, I didn't' she thought, quickly pausing the video and covering her face. This couldn't destroy her company but her reputation.....well it couldn't get worse, right? She would already be labeled as a flirt or a slut after her seduction routine in the lab, and then there was a graphic conversation, that she didn't even remember, floating around. 'Hmm, never mind' she thought as she hovered her finger over the play button.

"Wait a minute. What the hell happened? I don't remember any of this and I'm almost positive all I did was eat snacks while you three chain smoked joints the size of tampons" mentioned Bulma as she tried to find pieces to the puzzle.

"What the hell are tampons?" asked Vegeta quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not important, how did I black out?" she pressed again, now getting irritable.

"You felt left out that we were getting high and all you were doing was eating your weight in junk food, so Rusty pulled out a flask of something called 'tequila' and you mixed it with juice. You had several of those before you decided you needed something better and came back with a bottle of Coconut Rum. You refused to share with me because of my wounds and the medications you have been pumping into me, stingy bitch. Anyway, that's how we ended up in this little predicament and hahaha doing what you're about to see next" he winked at Bulma, giving her a chill down her spine. Why does this situation keep raising more questions?

Bulma grit her teeth and pressed the button to restart the video as hard as she could. She hated that he was giving her the run around. All he had to do was tell her what happened when she had first asked and she wouldn't be hacking into the camera to see the video, risking a violation to the contract. She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened to saucers. When Vegeta refused, yet again, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a hungry kiss. She stared at herself in the video as she watched Vegeta kiss her back just as eagerly. She then began to grind against him, moaning in delight, breaking the kiss only to gasp for air and beg once again for him to take her to space. At some point during their make-out session, she accidentally leaned on his chest too hard, reopening the gash where the support beam had gone through him. Vegeta groaned in pain and Bulma drunkenly grabbed for gauze and towels to help stop the bleeding. She stopped the video with her cuddling up next to Vegeta under the blanket and passing out.

"Oh my God" she whined pathetically as she lowered her head in shame.

"I know, right? I've seen better lap dances on those damn music videos you insist on showing me" teased Vegeta. He frowned when she didn't respond. "Bulma, it's not that bad. You shouldn't be upset over...."

"I'm upset that I don't remember it, not that it happened. Why do I keep doing this?" whispered Bulma. 'I'm kind of pissed you still said 'no' after all that, too. Yamcha would have caved the minute my shirt came off' she thought while pouting.

"You might have a drinking problem" pointed out Vegeta in sarcasm.

"Oh, like you can judge me, Prince Purple Haze" snapped Bulma unhooking her laptop and putting it aside.

"I have no idea what that means, therefore it's a compliment. How about you deal with your problems on your own time and tend to this wound you re-opened, now. I'm sort of bleeding out over here" grumbled Vegeta as he tossed the blanket off to showcase the blood-soaked bandages around his chest.

"Damn it, Vegeta! Why didn't you tell me about that first!" shouted Bulma. Rusty popped up at the sound of her voice echoing through the room and Clementine fell back, landing hard on her back after losing the only thing holding her up.

"Huh?! What happened?" 

*Thump!* "OWIE!"

"Can you two give us a minute? I think you should check in with your superiors and explain the lack of footage" suggested Bulma trying to give herself room to think. She'd just have to deal with the shit storm of her questionable choices involving Vegeta when it came to that. For now, she really wanted to know why Vegeta refused her. Going to space wasn't as important to her as her drunk self had made it seem but she wasn't used to not getting what she wanted, drunk or sober.

Rusty and Clementine gladly left the 2 alone, grabbing their cameras on the way out. Vegeta watched Bulma silently through the corner of his eyes as she walked to the supply cabinet.

"What's on your mind, woman? You look like I'm about to get lectured" sighed Vegeta. He wasn't in the mood for one of her long, drawn out ramblings about things he didn't care about. Her screaming had woken him up, he was bleeding profusely, and he was hungry. He'd probably turn cannibal if he didn't get food soon.

"I was just wondering....." started Bulma as she placed the medical supplies on a nearby tray, "....why you didn't agree to take me into space after what I saw on the video?"

Vegeta was suddenly very in the mood for this conversation. He adjusted himself to allow Bulma access to his torso and smirked devilishly.

"Oh I see. You aren't used to being denied. You're probably wondering if I'm gay since I didn't cave in to lust the moment you tossed away your shirt" stated Vegeta in a self-assured fashion.

"No! That's not at all what I was thinking!" defended Bulma, her volume indicating that he was spot on with his theory. "I was just.....curious....as to why you said 'no'. You seemed to enjoy what I was doing" she said softly. Her eyes focused on her hands, avoiding his face which she was sure still had that stupid smirk plastered on it.

"Hn. Curiosity can be a dangerous thing" he replied slowly letting his hand wander over to her thigh. Bulma's leg twitched from the surprise touch but she did not pull away. "I said 'no' because I was wondering how far you would have gone. Curious to what you might have given me."

Bulma paused for a moment, but continued to place bandages on Vegeta's wounds. The bleeding was slowing down, he had probably pulled open a scab that had formed in place of the stitches that popped out after she had stretched the wound from her begging. She'd probably have to redo some of the stitches once it was clean.

"And how far would you have let that go on? Until we..."

"Yes." interrupted Vegeta.

Bulma finally raised her eyes to watch Vegeta carefully.

"What? I wasn't lying when I said you needed some dick. You're so bitchy!" laughed Vegeta. His hand moved up her thigh and gave her a light squeeze on the butt, earning him a slap on the wrist.

"So you'd take advantage of me while I was drunk?! I.......I honestly don't know why that upsets me, but I also kind of expect it from you" hissed Bulma. She gave off waves of irritation but she wasn't nearly as upset as she appeared. She was starting to like this game of theirs and where it was headed.

"Oh please! I would have fucked Clementine if she had thrown herself at me" laughed Vegeta. "It's been almost 5 years since I had a woman. You're not special, I'd take just about anything right about now."

Bulma smiled at Vegeta and then intentionally pushed down on his wound as hard as she could, growling while Vegeta let out a piercing scream to echo across Capsule Corp.

******Mount Paozu******

The next weekend had already come and Gohan was back at his intense training with his parents. His camping trip with Piccolo had been as eventful as a meditative camping trip could be, but it was all the time he needed for his body to be completely healed. He hadn't felt so revitalized in a while! Gohan could even feel his new strength flowing through him as he powered up, making him feel weightless. He charged towards Goku with lightening speed, catching his father off guard and slamming his fist against his jaw. Chi-Chi watched from the sidelines trying her best to keep up with the movements. He was faster than she remembered but still not faster than Goku.

Goku ducked and dodged the barrage of fists and kicks from his son, the first punch only slowing him down slightly as he made haste to avoid more damage. That first hit really hurt! He leapt up into the air and fired several small, but powerful, Ki blasts towards Gohan. He kept his senses trained on his son as the dirt and smoke began to fill the air from the first blast Gohan had dodged. Goku grinned proudly, Gohan had dodged every blast with time to spare. It was as if he was merely lightly jogging away from the next targeted area.

CR Goku: "I can't believe how fast Gohan has gotten! At this rate he'll become a Super Saiyan before the androids arrive! I don't want him to get too comfortable though. I'll have to pick up the speed in order to challenge him or he won't feel motivated to improve"

Gohan didn't even sense his dad coming at him until he was right on top of him. He quickly crossed his wrists in front of his face to block the punch Goku had thrown only to have his feet swept out from under him the next second.

"Don't get too cocky, son. I'm still holding back and I'm not using instant transmission as promised" Goku said while giving Gohan space to get back up into a stance. "You need to anticipate my next move. You know my fighting style well enough to make an educated guess on where I'll be next. Don't let your guard down for a second because that's all I need."

"Right! You won't get me down again!" shouted Gohan before making his move once again. He released a Ki powered punch that knocked Goku back a few feet despite having blocked it. Gohan jumped back and powered up his Masenko wave in mid-air, releasing it the moment he sensed Goku move to lower his arms. Before he had a chance to see if the blast had hit its target, Goku appeared above him and let loose a low powered Kamehameha wave. Gohan dodged the direct hit but was unable to get away from outer edge of the wave. He let out a scream as the wave heated his arms, brought up to protect his face from the heat emanating from the wave. 

Chi-Chi gasped, her protective instincts cursing her for not moving to save her son from danger. She kept her feet planted in the grass and reminded herself that he needed to fight on his own. Their past proves that she wouldn't always be there to save him in the face of danger. 'This is his fight, not mine' she thought over and over, repeating the mantra until it was engraved into her mind. 

The smoke began to clear while Goku stayed in his position He had not felt any movement from Gohan and he was a little worried he may have overdone the power of his last wave. Several long seconds later - he was able to see Gohan lying on the ground - breathing but not moving. Goku lowered himself to the ground and crossed his fingers that Gohan wasn't too injured. 

CR Goku: "I sure hope he's ok. Chi-Chi's gonna kill me if I hurt him too bad, and she can fly now so I'm not getting away that easy"

"Gohan? Are you alright, son?" asked Goku as he stepped closer to Gohan.

"Yeah.....I'm....I'm OK. I just.....need a break" wheezed Gohan. His lungs attempting to flush out the smoke and dust particles he had inhaled. 

"Already? We just started!" complained Goku. 

"I'm still getting used to my speed. It's more draining than I thought" explained Gohan as he attempted to sit up. His hair was wildly frizzy and his clothes completely disheveled. "Maybe I'm trying too hard, you know, thinking too much about your next moves and not letting my instincts help me out."

"Oh, yeah thinking too much will slow you down AND take up some energy" agreed Goku. "Chi-Chi! Our son is broken! We need a new one!" he shouted over his shoulder teasingly.

"NO! You barely take care of that one!" shouted back Chi-Chi almost immediately.

Gohan began to laugh and cough, holding his sore chest. The hours of sparring starting to make itself known across his exhausted face. Having a sibling closer to his power level was starting to sound good right about now. At least he'd actually have the advantage over someone for once.

CR Chi-Chi: "Goku is insane if he thinks I'll give him another son. He'd probably let Piccolo kidnap that one too!"

CR Gohan: "I know my dad was just joking, but a little brother to play with actually sounds fun!"

"Aw c'mon Chi, I was just jokin'" laughed Goku. "So do you want to get some training in before we go to Bulma's?"

CR Goku: "It seems like every time we get into a good training rhythm, we end up having to go to Bulma's for something. Ok so, maybe it was just that one time for the premier party but still - I don't want to cut my training short so soon after having had 2 days off just last week."

"I might as well. We still have a few hours before we need to go" replied Chi-Chi walking over to finally check on Gohan. She knelt on the ground and carefully inspected Gohan's dirt covered face. He was a little bruised but not nearly as bad as he had been before the camping trip. Gohan tried his best to squirm away from his mom's hands, slightly embarrassed over being babied on camera. He moved to the sidelines where Chi-Chi had been standing and took a break. Watching his parents spar had been beneficial in helping him see the different fighting styles and incorporate them into his own unique style.

CR Gohan: "I really like watching my parents spar. I still like studying but I'm glad my mom had agreed to let me train. I've come a long way in my training and it feels good to know I'll be able to defend people who can't defend themselves."

"Alright Chi, I think we need to keep working on your flying. I want you to be able to fight without having to concentrate on staying airborne" suggested Goku. He took to the air without giving Chi-Chi a chance to argue with him. 

Chi-Chi took a deep breath and mentally prepared to focus on the fight and not staying up. 'Its just like fighting on the ground. Focus on your movements and not how high you are.' Once she was ready, she took flight and forced herself to not look down and instead stare down Goku. Flying had seemed like no big deal until she learned how to do it. That was when she discovered that she was afraid of heights. Being in the air wasn't so bad, but the fear of falling made her unsure of her ability to stay up. It seemed rather ridiculous to be afraid of falling when she knew at some point she would be knocked to the ground with a strong enough hit. 

The couple powered up, Goku keeping his level down to match Chi-Chi. He didn't want to overpower her but still challenge her enough for her to improve. They hadn't discussed what Chi-Chi planned to do when the androids arrived but he was sure she'd at least have a fighting chance of escaping alive if it came down to that. Goku had considered having her stay with Bulma, to help keep her and baby Trunks alive if they failed to save everyone. 

Goku made the first move, charging towards Chi-Chi with several punches. She blocked every one and tried to counter but Goku used his speed to get under her and landed a well place kick right on her butt. Chi-Chi was sent flying up a few feet before she stopped herself. She growled and spun herself around towards Goku, intent on kicking that stupid grin off his face. 

CR Chi-Chi: "Oh he thinks its cute to toy with me in the middle of a spar! Well I'm going to show him! If he's not going to take my training as seriously as he takes Gohan's then I have a few surprises for him. My father taught me a few tricks when I first trained as a girl, tricks I have yet to ever use all this time. I'm definitely about to catch him off guard!"

Every attack she threw Goku's way was blocked by the cocky Saiyan, much to her irritation. She drew herself back to begin thinking of a different strategy, giving Goku the chance to go on the offensive. He went straight towards her with a kick and.....missed?

"Hey, what the...?"

"Whoa! Mom just used the after-image!" shouted Gohan in awe. 

"You're not the only one that knows a few martial arts techniques. I've never liked incorporating tricks into my style but if you aren't going to take me seriously then I'm going to use everything I've got" smirked Chi-Chi from behind Goku.

"You're right, I shouldn't be goofing off but you won't catch me off guard again" said Goku returning to his stance with his guard higher than before. 

CR Goku: "If she knows the after-image then she might know a few of the other techniques I learned from Master Roshi. Her father was once a student at Kame House too, so it's possible he passed down everything we learned from Master Roshi."

Now that Goku's expression turned more serious, Chi-Chi praised herself for the well-planned execution of the after-image - a technique she hadn't used since she was 12 - then she planned out her next move. She brought herself to a crouching tiger pose and lunged towards Goku, her knee connecting with his hip as he blocked the open palm from hitting his face. The two went back and forth - ducking, dodging, kicking - until Chi-Chi once again used the after-image. Goku spun around having been expecting her to use the technique again and was suddenly blinded by a solar flare.

"Aaaahhhhhh! How many of these things do you know?!" shouted Goku as he dodged several strikes to his torso using only his senses to anticipate the moves.

"More than you think!" snapped back Chi-Chi still slightly fuming from his previous underestimation of her.

His eyes finally returned to normal in time to see Chi-Chi return to her crouching tiger pose, her hands glowing with Ki. He gaped in shock as Chi-Chi continued to charge up an attack that he had never seen before.

"You know how to do energy attacks too?!" asked Gohan, his voice eager to see what his mother could do. No one had expected for Chi-Chi to be such a well versed fighter. She may have been out of practice when they first started training together, but Chi-Chi could be just as dangerous as any of the Z Fighters if she really wanted to be.

"Tiger Claw!" she roared as she swiped both hands down in front of her in a clawing motion, first one hand and then the other immediately after. A Ki wave in the shape of 3 claw marks shot across to Goku. He dodged, spinning around to narrowly avoid the first set but was hit across the back with the second. 

"Aaaaahaaa! Ouch, ouch, ouch, hot, hot, hot!" he cried as the claw shaped waves slashed across his back, slicing through his Gi and leaving bright red claw marks. "Time out! Time out!"

Gohan and Chi-Chi rushed towards Goku as he dove backwards to the ground trying to cool down the intense burning sensation. 

"Dad, are you alright?" asked Gohan as he fanned the damaged skin.

Chi-Chi nodded towards Alfie and Ravioli, silently asking for one of them to fetch the paramedic. A quick round of rock, paper, scissors deemed Alfie the winner and forced Ravioli to miss some awesome shots of the Saiyan in pain.

"Chi-Chi, why didn't you tell me you had some ki attacks?" whined Goku. He was still in pain but for some reason oddly turned on. His wife was fucking awesome!

"Well I can't give away all of my secrets or you'll just find ways to underestimate me again. Let this be a lesson to you Gohan - never allow yourself to be too acquainted with your enemy - you never know what they could be hiding" grinned Chi-Chi. Her confidence was reaching an all time high now that she made her point. She was not just some amateur, she was very well trained to be deadly when she needed to be. She was, after all, the princess of Fire Mountain. 

Ravioli returned with the paramedic, Kimchi, who proceeded to tend to the thick scratches across Goku's back, they weren't deep enough to need stitches but the were wide enough to be uncomfortable for the next week or 2.

"Wow Chi, that was one heck of a move. I didn't know you.....AAAAHHHHHHH! AAAHHH! BE GENTLE!" screamed Goku as Kimchi sprayed him with antiseptic to clean the wound.

CR Chi-Chi: "What a big baby! Vegeta broke all the bones in his body when they first fought and he didn't complain nearly as much. *scoff* Men"

"Hold still or Kimchi is gonna have to start all over!" scolded Chi-Chi.

After several minutes of Goku screaming, Chi-Chi decided it was time they all just clean up and prepare to head over to Bulma's. They still had several hours left before they needed to be there but if Goku was going to be a big sissy then it might take him longer than usual to get ready. With all the damage he's acquired during fights, Chi-Chi was surprised he was being so dramatic over one of her attacks. That wasn't even the best one in her arsenal!

******Kame House******

"You hang up first.....no you hang up first.....no you hand up fir..."

"Will one of you idiots hang up already! You're making an old man wish to be on his death bed!" shouted Master Roshi. He tossed up the magazine he had been intently staring at while getting annoyed by Krillin.

CR Master Roshi: "I have to admit that Maron is one hot little number, but she'd be hotter with a piece of duct tape over her mouth! Every day with this and I'm sick of hearing it!"

"You need to get your lovey dovey baldness back to training!" he continued as he got up to leave the room. Sitting outside under his umbrella seemed like the best choice despite the scorching heat that still emanated over the tiny island.

"Ok Maron, I have to go. I'll see you tonight" said Krillin into his phone before ending the call. 

CR Krillin: "I don't know what crawled up his ass but he sure didn't mind when I was calling Maron during the week. I guess he assumed that she would be over here more often."

"Master Roshi, wait up!" Krillin followed behind Roshi until they were standing under the shade of the umbrella. "Don't be so harsh. I've still been training and it isn't going to hurt to have some fun on the side before doomsday arrives."

Master Roshi sighed as he sunk into his favorite chair. "It's not about the fun Krillin. Something seems off with that girl, something terrible. I don't notice it while she's around but once she's out of sight I can sense it. Maybe you should take Bulma's advice and get out while you still can." Roshi kept a serious look as he pondered more over what could possibly be giving him the heebie jeebies about this girl. There was definitely something devious about her.

"Oh not you too, Master Roshi! Come on, has she done anything that could make her seem dangerous? I know I'm not as strong as Goku but I think I can handle myself" replied Krillin, rolling his eyes.

"You've spent a lot of money on this girl, perhaps what she seeks is to use you for whatever financial gain she can get. You are quite famous now with the show, and some day she might just take full advantage of that. She already mentioned that she can't find work after being fired from Goku's house. Maron might not want to give you details, but I am making it a point to ask Goku about her tonight" added Master Roshi. 

"You are over-reacting, just like Bulma. She may have been fired for a reason but I doubt it was because she was trying anything funny. There's more to her than that, I know there is" said Krillin somewhat morose. He finally had a girlfriend and he was in complete denial over her involvement in something sinister. He refused to believe anyone but her on the matter until it was proven otherwise. Maron was the best thing in his life and he didn't want to screw it up by not taking her side.

"Being old has made me wise, Krillin, and there is something about that girl that can't be trusted. Keep your guard up if you refuse to listen to an old man's 6th sense" said Master Roshi shaking his head. There was no getting through to this bald, little numbskull.

Krillin also shook his head and decided he should at least do as his Master had suggested and get some training in. He briefly thought about asking Goku about Maron, just to clear things up but he quickly tossed out that idea. She was his girlfriend and he trusted her, sort of.

******Capsule Corp******

Night had fallen around the city and Bulma was helping her mother finish the preparations for their guests. As usual they had to provide enough food to feed a professional football team just to keep the Saiyans from complaining or leaving too soon. They had set up the theater room in case anyone wanted to stick around to watch the airing of the latest episode after the big announcement was made. Bulma knew that this probably wasn't going to be a big deal for anyone but she needed them all to know before hand, seeing as how things would start to go awry the moment she had other things to focus on.

Vegeta sat in the corner of the theater room pouting. He had been banned from using any of the other ships with the gravity simulation until he was fully healed. Bulma had even kept the lab tightly secured and armed with a ki shield she created to stop him from trying to break in. 

"This isn't fair! I'm fine now! Why am I not allowed to train yet?" complained Vegeta without looking back at Bulma.

"You are not allowed to train until every bruise is gone. You're body needs to rest before you put it through it's training punishment AND I don't want you risking another explosion until I install the Ki shield to protect the control panels. I still haven't figured out how to keep it stable with the higher gravity disrupting it. Plus, I don't need another broken ship OR Saiyan right now" answered Bulma. She crossed her arms as she glared at the back of Vegeta's head. He had been nothing but difficult since she also banned him from indulging in happy grass on Capsule Corp property. 

"Fine. Will I at least get some new armor soon? These training clothes you gave me won't do much to protect me if I go out and train in the elements." Vegeta had to resort to sneaking out and training in open fields and deserted areas. He didn't strain himself but refused to let Bulma dictate when or how he should train. He had wasted enough time being bedridden and he could feel his muscles twitching to rid himself of weakness. 

"Yes, Vegeta, I've already got a set in production for you. It's not as durable as your old one just yet but it should work for now, at least until I can make adjustments for a more durable material" replied Bulma.

"Oh good, you aren't completely useless" smiled Vegeta condescendingly.

"Of course not. I provide you with food, shelter, clothes, medical treatment, and a state of the art training facility - I could never be as useless as you" snapped back Bulma.

CR Bulma: "He just can't go a day without being a total snob can he?"

"I'm a prince. You should be happy to provide for me" smirked Vegeta still not turning to face Bulma.

CR Bulma: "......or without throwing his status out there"

Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed a can of soda nearby, chucking it at the back of his head. Vegeta raised one hand and caught it with ease, still not even turning slightly.

"Oh thank you, I was getting a little parched. Your services are no longer needed, wench, feel free to escort yourself out" teased Vegeta. He opened the can and gulped down half of it's contents.

"I'm going to get the rest of the food brought in here, Prince Pain-In-The-Ass. Try not to start stuffing your face while I'm gone" said Bulma as she walked away. 

Vegeta waited until she was out of the room for a few minutes before turning his attention to Rusty. He signaled his personal cameraman to come closer. After the smoke out incident, Rusty and Clementine had been denied pay for the 24 hours of no footage and had effectively put in a place a new rule - no more shutting off the cameras. 

They all blamed Vegeta but the network executives just knew there was more to the story and had been furious to have missed out on the shots. Now, Vegeta had to plot his revenge for the anti-captive electrocution for everyone to see.

Rusty placed his camera down and angled the shot towards Vegeta before walking over and joining him. 

"Did you get everything I requested?" asked Vegeta trying his best to whisper.

"Yeah, I had to go to 5 different stores and spend my entire day putting some of the stuff together, but I got it" Rusty whispered back on annoyance. He could have actually spent his day off getting caught up on his gaming instead of helping Vegeta be a dick.

"Quit your whining. The GR explosion only delayed my plans. Have everything here tonight, after everyone leaves and follow the instructions I gave you. Don't screw this up or my next plot is on you" growled Vegeta in a low tone.

"Alright but get Clementine to help with the next intricate plot. It's not fair that all she had to do was make 2 book covers and I get stuck with a 3 day long chore list" complained Rusty with an exasperated sigh.

"I said 'stop your whining'!" hissed Vegeta before slapping Rusty upside the head.

"Ow! Hostile work environment" cried Rusty. He rubbed his head and walked back to the abandoned camera.

An hour passed and the guests began to arrive in the usual small groups. First was Yamcha, he had finally returned from his journey the day before and had spent the entire day hunting for an apartment. 

CR Yamcha: "I haven't been back for long and I know that everyone is waiting for Bulma's announcement but I think it's best for me to......reveal my revelations first. My journey ended up helping me much more than I thought it would and it was definitely shorter than I had planned, but I feel so much better about myself."

Yamcha walked into the theater room with Bulma and gave Vegeta a quick nod in greeting. Vegeta was still planted in the same chair that Bulma had left him in, only he had several empty bottles of water and a few cupcake wrappers surrounding him. He nodded in return and went back to ignoring everyone in the room.

"So how was your trip? You didn't even tell me anything when you came back last night" wondered Bulma.

CR Bulma: "There is something different about Yamcha. I can just feel it, but I can't put my finger on it. He's different but not quite. Maybe.....happier?"

"It was great! I went to my old hideout in the desert and found that I still have tons of value stuff in there. I'm going to gather everything for my apartment when I get that lease signed. I found an awesome penthouse in the middle of the city near all of my favorite restaurants" explained Yamcha.

"That's great! Did your journey help you out with your...."

"Love for dick" interrupted Vegeta with a smirk. His eyes were closed but his ears sure weren't.

"Don't be an asshole!" yelled Bulma. She grabbed another soda can and reared her arm back to throw it as hard as she could before a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't waste your energy" laughed Yamcha, "he's just going to catch it. I'm not worried about Vegeta just being him anyway, it's one of the things that attracts me to him" smiled Yamcha.

"Whaaaaaaaat....?" said Bulma in a soft high pitch voice to indicate her surprise.

"You just had to take the fun out of this didn't you? Now I can't pick on you without wondering if you're getting a boner" said Vegeta flatly. He shook his head and returned to the pout he had worn earlier.

CR Vegeta: "I guess someone finally figured out how to kill my buzz. Of course, it just had to be scarface didn't it? *Snort* typical"

Yamcha and Bulma shared a laugh and continued chatting as they waited for the next guest to arrive. Yamcha had made it a point to tiptoe around Bulma's prodding questions. He wanted to answer the questions once and only once.

Once everyone had arrived and gathered around in the theater room, Bulma stood at the front to begin her announcement.

"Wait! Can't we wait until my girlfriend gets here? I don't want to exclude her just because she's new to the group" said Krillin holding his phone up to send a text.

"Ugh, fine! Let's all wait and make this about her and NOT AT ALL about the importance of my announcement" complained Bulma.

CR Bulma: "I don't know why I agreed to allow HER to be here but I guess we can make everyone who showed up on time wait for Krillin's girlfriend."

"Sorry everyone, she's about 20 minutes away" mentioned Krillin as he read her text response.

"Do we really have to wait 20 minutes for her to get here? I could be training right now" complained Piccolo in irritation. His frustration was more aimed at Bulma who had made sure to call Piccolo everyday for the past 4 days, just to make sure he would be there. 

CR Piccolo: "I really regret not accidentally losing the phone Bulma insists I keep. She's relentless, calls repeatedly until I answer and sends a drone to find me after 30 minutes if I don't answer." 

"I agree. We should be training right now, not waiting for some big announcement that could have been sent as a text message" fussed Tien. 

CR Tien: "I'm not sure why Bulma insists that we all be told in person, but I doubt her big announcement affects me at all. She could have just sent a message." 

"Well, EXCUSE ME for trying to include my 'friends' in major events!" snapped Bulma sarcastically. 

"Hey, let's not fight! How about we do some catching up?" suggested Goku. "I'll go first! Look what Chi-Chi did to me earlier!" He turned around and lifted off his shirt to reveal the wide claw like marks to everyone in the room.

"What you and your wife do in the bedroom is none of our concern, Kakarot" teased Vegeta. "Put your damn shirt back on! You're gonna get scarface excited!" 

"These aren't bedroom marks" defended Goku. 

"And I'm not gonna get excited" added Yamcha. 

"Do you have to be an asshole all the damn time?" asked Tien getting irritated by simply hearing Vegeta's voice. 

"Do you have to be so easily offended? Those comments weren't even directed at you and you've got your panties in a bunch!" said Vegeta. 

"Someone needs to shut your ass up! At the very least I'm going to try" growled Tien standing up to challenge Vegeta. 

"Hey! Whoa! There's no need to get at each other's throats! Can I just tell you guys about Chi-Chi's new attack?" whined Goku. He was really excited to brag about his wife's surprise abilities. 

"Goku, it's not that big a deal" whispered Chi-Chi feeling self conscious about being the center of attention.

"Yeah, I wanna know how she did that. Those look painful" said Krillin as he moved to inspect the scratches closely. 

"What did you do to piss her off this time?" questioned Master Roshi. 

"My mom used a Ki attack!" shouted Gohan effectively getting everyone's attention. The group suddenly stared at Chi-Chi and stopped bickering simultaneously. 

"Your mate knows how to use Ki? I knew she was a fighter but you never mentioned her high power level." Vegeta was slightly shocked that Kakarot would keep that knowledge to himself. It was only common for Saiyans to brag about their mate's abilities and an attack that could inflict such damage was very brag-worthy. 

"I didn't know til today! I hadn't been taking her seriously during our spar and she caught me off guard with an after-image and then she used the solar flare. After my eyes could focus again she charged up a Ki attack that shot Ki claws or something at me. I dodge the first set but the second got me" explained Goku, once again showcasing his clawed up back. 

"Wow, Chi-Chi, that's incredible!" praised Bulma. "I wish I knew how to do Ki attacks!"

"Looks like Goku's going to have to keep his guard up more often. There's no telling what else she can do if she kept this a secret for so long" said Piccolo.

"Yeah, I'd love to see what else Chi-Chi is capable of!" added Yamcha

"Who knows, she might be our secret weapon for the androids if she can pull off that much damage to Goku" smiled Krillin.

"It wouldn't hurt to have one more fighter on our side. We still don't know what we're up against" nodded Tien.

"Oh come on, it's not that impressive. You guys do Ki attacks all the time!" said Chi-Chi shying away from the compliments. 

CR Chi-Chi: "I don't understand why this is such a big deal. They all can do attacks like that, so its not like they haven't seen anyone do it before"

"Don't be so modest, Chi-Chi! We just didn't know that you were in the same league as all the guys. The last time any of us really saw you in action was at the World Martial Arts Tournament when you fought Goku!" reminded Bulma.

Everyone in the room continued to ask Chi-Chi about the attack and how many more she had stashed away. They all had forgotten about their bickering and even failed to notice when Maron had finally made her appearance.

"Hi everybody!" shouted Maron to bring all the attention to herself.

"Hey Maron! Guys this is my girlfriend Maron" said Krillin introducing her to everyone.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other and then.back at Maron. Neither had expected to see her again, at least not so soon. Gohan stood uncomfortably next to his parents trying to avoid looking directly at Maron. She was wearing a mini skirt and a very low-cut crop top. The others smiled in acknowledgment while Bulma rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that Krillin hadn't taken her advice to stay away from that little homewrecker. Even Vegeta sneered in her direction and casually sat down to ignore everyone again.

"Alright, now that everyone is here I'd like to start with my announcement if you guys don't mind" said Bulma as she placed herself at the front of the room again.

"Actually Bulma.......I'd like to go ahead and talk to everyone for a bit....about my journey" interrupted Yamcha. He rubbed the back of his head and waited for Bulma to blow a gasket but was relieved that she simply smiled and gestured for him to take her place.

Yamcha nervously made his way to the front of the room and took a deep breath before turning to face everyone. 'No going back now. They all deserve to know after what they saw at the premier' he thought as he cleared his throat.

"Um I just wanted to sort of explain what's been going on with me. I haven't seen some of you since the premier party and I know things were a little.....weird after that night." He looked around the room and no one appeared to be disgusted or uneasy about what he was talking about. For a moment he wondered if they had all been waiting to hear how he had been since that night and he didn't blame them - he'd be curious too.

"So.....I went on a journey to really start training since I hadn't really done much up until then and used the alone time to figure myself out, you know? What I realized is that I'm bisexual. I have a certain type that I'm attracted to and it translates to both male and female. I am mostly still attracted to women, although my specific type makes me much more picky when it comes to males. Bulma asked me earlier if there was anything specific that stood out when choosing a male and I think it has a lot to do with the other guy being bisexual too. Um....I.....uh Goku you might wanna cover Gohan's ears for this part, I think..."

"Why do I have to be excluded? I'm just gonna find out later" complained Gohan before Goku's hands firmly pressed against his ears.

"I......I have a threesome fetish. I only want male company if he's willing to share a female in bed" blushed Yamcha as he forced himself to continue. "I'm not saying that I wouldn't be caught dead with a guy but it's more of a.....of an open/share kind of thing."

"So what's your type?" asked Vegeta with a smirk. He already had a slight clue to what he might say but he wanted to get the confirmation out in the open.

"Why are you so eager to know, Vegeta? Are you gonna move in on Yamcha if you fit the bill?" mocked Tien in a serious tone.

"Well let's just say I heard a thing or two one night and I only want to stroke my ego" chuckled Vegeta.

"Oh....y-you heard...*ahem* you heard me talking to Bulma?" asked Yamcha nervously.

CR Yamcha: "I'm aware of the conversation that happened between Bulma and I after the premier when we were both drunk - her more than me - and it was something I was sort of hoping Vegeta wouldn't find out about. It's just kind of embarrassing to say one thing about someone and completely U-turn to the exact opposite. I just hope he doesn't give me shit about it. I was drunk!"

Vegeta nodded and eyed Bulma for a quick second. She looked like she was about to torture the information out of Yamcha.

"W-well my type is more of the fit........shorter......type" Yamcha stared at his feet, too embarrassed to look up and see everyone connect the dots to what Vegeta had been talking about.

"Oh I get it! Vegeta is your type!" exclaimed Goku lifting on hand off Gohan's ears.

"GOKU!" hissed Chi-Chi elbowing Goku in the ribs. "I'm sure Yamcha didn't want you to shout it!"

"It's okay, Chi-Chi. Really. I just....have a hard time admitting it after all of the horrible things I said about him. But yes, Vegeta fits into my type category" said Yamcha finally looking back up at his friends.

"He fits my type category too" winked Maron. Her eyes were glued to Vegeta as she quickly came up the a hot and lusty scenario involving both him and Yamcha.

"Gross" said Vegeta looking away and holding up a fist to his mouth to mimic holding back vomit.

"Maron, I'm sitting right here" chimed in Krillin with sullen eyes.

"What? Don't tell me you wouldn't want to...."

"Okay! Let's change the subject!" said Chi-Chi loudly. "Yamcha, was there anything else you wanted to add before Bulma gives her announcement?"

"Not really, unless anyone has any questions? I only wanted to give you all a bit of an explanation to my behavior on that first episode." Yamcha began to fiddle with his thumbs as he wait to hear if anyone had anything else they were curious about. Much to his displeasure, the focus was again pulled towards Maron as she whispered things into Krillin's ear and giggled.

She continued to look to Vegeta's direction and was seemingly trying to convince Krillin to participate in something. "Come on, Krillin, have a sense of adventure. Aren't you the least bit curious about it? You said he was single right?" she said in a hushed tone that didn't exactly keep their conversation secret.

"But babe...." complained Krillin before she placed a finger over Krillin's lips.

Everyone watched in disbelief as Maron stood up and made her way over to where Vegeta was sitting. She smiled coquettishly and twirled a thick strand of hair around her finger as she gave Vegeta the most endearing smile she could muster.

Maron: "How would you like to..."

Vegeta: "NO." 

Maron: "But I didn't even ask yet"

Vegeta: "Still no"

Maron: "Let me just...."

Vegeta: "NO, woman! Get away from me, you reek!"

Maron: "No I don't" 

Vegeta: "Yes you do! Now scram!"

Maron: "Can I just ask my ques....."

Vegeta: "NO! Baldy, your tramp is bothering me!"

Krillin: "She's not a tramp, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Oh really? Is that not what you call a loose woman who stinks of 20 different men?"

Maron: "I don't stink!"

Goku: "You kinda stink"

Chi-Chi: "Don't be rude! Just stay out of it!"

Goku: "But I agree with Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot's mate, why don't you claw her eyes out for me? I won't stop you this time."

Chi-Chi: "I'm staying out of it!"

Vegeta: "Brat! Wanna learn more about Saiyan heritage? Dispose of her and I'll tell you everything I know! She can't lay a finger on you, you're a child!"

Chi-Chi: "WE ARE STAYING OUT OF IT!"

Maron began to step closer and closer to Vegeta now that she was aware that he had no intention of hurting her, and no one else seemed to want to help him. Vegeta quickly jumped to his feet and dashed behind Bulma. The stench rolling off of Maron was fogging up his senses and making him equally nauseous. 

"Tell her to leave" he whimpered, shoving his nose into Bulma's hair.

"What are you doing? What the Hell is even wrong with you?" questioned Bulma.

CR Bulma: "I'm at a loss for words here. I've never seen Vegeta cower away from anyone like this."

The others in the room were also in puzzlement over Vegeta's behavior but no one made a move to help him. They all just watched as he began to sweat and inhale deep breaths of Bulma's strawberry shampoo. Maron stood in shock, not knowing what to do next. 

"Are you okay?" asked Maron taking a step in his direction.

"Get her away from me! Bulma, please! I'll do anything!" cried Vegeta. He pulled Bulma back with him, taking several steps to get further away from the horrid smell.

"ANYTHING?" enunciated Bulma questioningly.

"Yes! Just make her go away!" growled Vegeta.

Bulma snapped her fingers to summon a security bot. The bot emerged from a secret passage in the wall and promptly made its way over to Bulma. 

"Escort this woman off the premises" she ordered.

The bot turned towards Maron and an electronic voice said "You have been asked to leave Capsule Corp. If you do not comply I will use the necessary force required."

Maron scoffed but quickly turned heel and pulled Krillin towards the door.

"Now for my announcement! Vegeta is taking me into space!" shouted Bulma.

"What?! Did you plan this?!" asked Vegeta. He hadn't agreed to it beforehand so he assumed Bulma had had some sort of plan to get him to agree before she announced it.

"Yup! I was going to withhold the new GR until you gave in but this worked out so much better!" laughed Bulma.

CR Vegeta: "Clever little bitch"

.........To Be Continued

******Outro*******

Counting all the assholes in the room  
Well, I'm definitely not alone,  
Well, I'm not alone

You're a liar, you're a cheater, you're a fool  
Well, that's just like me yoohoo  
And I know you too

Mr. Perfect don't exist, my little friend  
And I tell you it all again,  
And I do it again

Counting all the assholes in the room,  
Well, I'm definitely not alone,  
Well, I'm not alone

Still Counting - Volbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Find out why Vegeta was acting so weird in the next episode.
> 
> RATING POLL: The show has been doing well and the ratings are skyrocketing but I'd love to take a poll on who your favorite character is and/or which episode was your favorite so far. If I get a large enough response, the results will make it into a future chapter/episode to give that character their bragging rights. If you'd like to see more of a character then feel free to comment as well :)


	13. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta reveals the secret behind his strange behavior. Will this secret change Bulma's opinion about going into space with him? What other secrets will make their way out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be revising previous chapters since I found some ungodly eyesores when looking for a reference lol possible delays in updates but I'm trying to stick to my self-made deadlines anyway. 
> 
> Rating poll is still open so your votes are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy the show ;)

******Intro******

I am a man at war  
And I am fighting for  
All of the broken people  
All of the people thrown overboard  
They always tried to shame us  
But they don’t speak the language  
No we’re not nameless, we’re not faceless  
We were born for greatness

Oh, somebody sound the alarm  
Oh, a fire was set in the dark  
Oh, it’s time that you know  
No, we’re not nameless, we’re not faceless  
We were born for greatness

Born For Greatness - Papa Roach

******Capsule Corp******

Vegeta ground his teeth together and stared in Bulma's direction. He was furious and no one in the room had seen the ominous, death glare since he had first landed on Earth. Bulma took several steps back, her laughter quickly replaced by fear. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" roared Vegeta. The vein in his forehead throbbed along with the beat of his racing heart. He stepped closer to Bulma causing her to take a few more steps back. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU ON THAT PLANET?" 

"Vegeta c-calm d....down! I just wanted to research the regeneration tanks! Y-you offered to..."

"I WAS TOYING WITH YOU!" interrupted Vegeta. He gripped his head in both hands, attempting to stop the vein from bursting. 

"Calm down, Vegeta. We could always go spar if it'll help" offered Goku, standing closer to Bulma. He kept his guard up in case Vegeta was going to try anything stupid. 

"I don't understand, what do you mean? What would happen to me on that planet?" asked Bulma finally getting the stutter out of her voice. 

The rest of their friends watched closely but kept their distance. Vegeta's fluctuating Ki made it crystal clear that they were still out of his league. Maron and Krillin were still stopped by the doorway watching the spectacle. The bot tried to work its way around Krillin to escort Maron off Capsule Corp property but had no luck. 

Vegeta was on the verge of breaking his teeth when he took a deep breath. His eyes were bloodshot and his head was now throbbing from holding back the rage that boiled through him. 

"That planet isn't just a research facility or where technology is manufactured. It's also a slave trading post" growled Vegeta trying to keep his anger from bursting through the seams. "Women aren't known for leaving there willingly or alive for that matter. They'll kill me on sight if I'm spotted with a female, and let's not forget that I'm technically a wanted fugitive on ALL of Frieza's territories for rebelling on Namek!" 

"If you had no intention of actually taking me then why did you ever bring it up?!" asked Bulma. She was now getting irritated that this had all been for nothing. 

CR Bulma: "Great! Just fucking perfect! Now I might not get to see a regeneration tank, let alone study one! This isn't a big deal but after I really thought about it, studying how it all works could be beneficial for mankind!" 

"I told you, I was toying with you and getting under his skin" hissed Vegeta pointing a finger to Yamcha. 

"So why can't we go anyway? I have plenty of self-defense drones and weapons made from my Ki research - all thanks to you by the way - and you could probably take on anyone that tried anything, right?" stated Bulma like it was no big deal.

Vegeta looked at Bulma with a quirked eyebrow. "Woman, are you insane?"

CR Vegeta: "The last time I was on Mecha52 I was child. I might be stronger now but that doesn't mean I'm content with her placing her life in my hands. I've ALWAYS been one to take care of myself. That's how space works, trust no one and stop for no one." 

"Maybe Vegeta has a point. We need you to be safe in case we fail against the androids. You alone have the ability to create another time machine" interjected Piccolo. 

"Aw c'mon, Vegeta is strong enough to keep Bulma safe! I'm sure they'll be just fine and the technology could probably really help us out!" encouraged Goku. 

Chi-Chi gawked at her husband in disbelief and rushed to grab the front of his shirt. "You want Bulma to go to a slave trading post? Are you nuts?!" 

"Calm down, Chi. She won't be alone, she'll be with Vegeta" said Goku timidly. He waved his hands in front of him in surrender to his very furious wife. 

Piccolo: "What are you up to, Goku" 

Goku: "Nothing" 

Krillin: "I agree with Piccolo, you look like you're up to something" 

Yamcha: "Maybe the future kid mentioned something to Goku about the technology on that planet? What if there's a part there that Bulma will need for the time machine?" 

Tien: "Is that true, Goku? Is that why you're ok with it?" 

"No tha......", Goku stopped and contemplated for a quick moment. On the one hand this could be Vegeta's chance to really be alone with Bulma, on the other hand they could both die horrible deaths. Nah! Vegeta should be strong enough to handle anything. "OK, yes. That's exactly what this is about. Bulma will know what the part is when she sees it and she has to go with Vegeta cause he knows the planet!"

"Liar" growled Vegeta. 

"No really! He did!" defended Goku. "Tell them, Piccolo!" 

"Wh-what? Me?" stuttered Piccolo. 

CR Piccolo: "I really wish he wouldn't bring me into his schemes."

"What makes you think I won't just sell her off for talking too much?" asked Vegeta still seething.

"You wouldn't dare!!!" shouted Bulma. She punched Vegeta in the bicep and had to resist the urge to stop everything so she could squeeze it.

"You don't know me!" shouted back Vegeta.

"You guys are right. Vegeta probably isn't strong enough to protect Bulma, let alone help her research the regeneration tanks and get the parts she needs. I don't know what I was thinking!" said Goku as he rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"WHAT?! Excuse you, Kakarot, but I could a better job than you ever could!" hollered Vegeta. He grabbed the front of Goku's shirt and pulled him down to eye level.

"Hahaha! I doubt it! You'd probably get her killed as soon as you landed!" laughed Goku.

"That's it!! Get your ass outside! I'm fucking you up!" yelled Vegeta pushing Goku back a few steps.

"Whoa, cool it guys! I don't want you messing up my yard! Vegeta, you know I'm going to get my way sooner or later. You might as well give in and take me into space, you DID say you would do ANYTHING if I got Maron away from you" reminded Bulma. "If it makes you feel better we can always bring someone else along to help keep me safe."

"Are you joking? That'd be adding another burden onto my plate!" Vegeta clenched his teeth and sent Maron a scowl. 'Stupid bitch! This is all her fault!' he thought, gritting his teeth harder. "Fine. I will take you and only you on this trip, BUT you will have to do exactly as I say if you want to live through it. Don't question me, just do it. Deal?"

"DEAL! Woohoo! I'm going on another space journey!" shouted Bulma in pure excitement.

"Bulma, do you really think this is a good idea?" wondered Chi-Chi.

"It'll be fine! You'll see! Oh Kami, I need to start planning and packing...." Bulma continued to ramble off a to-do list while Vegeta and Goku continued their glaring match, unknown to everyone else that they were having a telepathic conversation.

Vegeta: "What is this about, Kakarot?"

Goku: "I don't know what you mean"

Vegeta: "Liar! You want me to be alone with her, don't you?"

Goku: "It's not so bad, Vegeta. You guys can get a little closer and work on your son, wink wink"

Vegeta: "Did you really just say 'wink wink'"

Goku: "I thought actually winking would look weird since everyone is watching us have a staring contest"

Vegeta: "What makes you think I WANT a child? Or to get close to ...HER"

Goku: "Don't be like that. We owe Bulma and your son for doing whatever they could to give us a heads up without a guarantee that it would fix their future."

Vegeta: "Oh so now I OWE them? I didn't ask to be involved!"

Goku: "Aren't you the least bit curious about him? He said he'd be back when the androids arrived, wouldn't you want to train with him? He said you died when he was a baby which means someone else trained him. Besides, you've seen Gohan's potential which can only mean that you having a half-breed son could mean another powerful Saiyan."

Vegeta: "Tch! As if I need a comparison from you! A son from my bloodline would be powerful regardless of being a half-breed! I will guarantee nothing from this trip but mark my words, I will get you back for your 'he's not strong enough' comments. You may be ahead of me now but you won't be for long!"

Goku: "Good, I need a rematch with you. Consider this space trip a training exercise and come back a Super Saiyan. I need to fight someone on my level."

The two Saiyans finally ended their staring contest and everyone in the room let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Nothing like watching the two most powerful beings on the planet get in each others faces to get your adrenaline pumping and your spine tingling in fear. They never knew what to expect from these two. After a few minutes of everyone letting the news and the events that just happened sink in, Yamcha was suddenly reminded about Vegeta's weird cowering.

"Hey so, Vegeta" he started not wanting to make eye contact in case he pissed him off, "what was all that about earlier. Why'd you freak out when Maron got close to you?"

"......flashbacks...." answered Vegeta in a low voice. He turned away from everyone, unable to leave thanks to the skank and the tiny, bald wonder blocking the door.

"What kind of flashbacks?" asked Gohan innocently.

"Unpleasant ones" replied Vegeta. He kept his eyes trained on the wall in front of him, forcing himself to ignore all of the eyes watching him.

"I for one want to know what you mean by that" said Maron pushing Krillin back into the room but keeping him in between her and the security bot.

"It means that at some point in my life, women like you didn't live long around men like me. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your distance. We wouldn't want a relapse now, would we?" threatened Vegeta still giving everyone his back.

"Women like me? What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Maron feeling offended.

"Women like you who give off a constant cock-hungry vibe! You reek of multiple males! If I didn't know any better I'd say you bathe in semen!" yelled Vegeta. 

CR Vegeta: "Why is she still here? I don't want to puke in front everyone, that's not very Prince-like or good for my image. If she keeps pushing me, I'm going to have to be mean!"

Producer: "And what you've said so far isn't mean?"

CR Vegeta: "Of course not!"

"Oh! So that's what that smell is! I didn't know what it was but I knew for sure I didn't like it" laughed Goku.

CR Goku: "I've never really been around many women to notice that weird smell, but I know Chi-Chi smells like me and Bulma used to smell like Yamcha but she really doesn't smell like anything but her shampoos and stuff now. I guess that's why I was never bothered by any of it before but Maron's scent is overpowering. It gives me a headache."

"Goku! Stop being rude!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"I don't really like the smell either" added Gohan timidly. He had tried not to be rude but even he could only take so much of the over-ripe, sour smell.

"That's it we're leaving!" exclaimed Chi-Chi pushing both Gohan and Goku towards the door. "Sorry to leave so soon, Bulma but let us know before you leave. I want to visit before I don't see you again for months or however long you'll be gone."

"Wait we didn't get to eat!"shouted Goku as he was pushed towards the exit. He and Gohan complained at being forced to leave but didn't resist. They were glad to finally get out of the stuffy room.

CR Chi-Chi: "I'm glad those two gave me a good excuse to leave. Nothing is worse than being in a room with the woman that tried to wreck your marriage. I'd give anything to never have to see her again, but that's just wishful thinking."

CR Maron: "I don't know what those 3 are talking about. I do NOT stink! I use the finest perfumes, lotions, body washes, and shampoos that money can buy! I smell like vanilla and cherry blossoms, NOT SEMEN!"

As Goku was passing by, Maron reached out and ran her hand down his arm and smiled. "You know, if you want to..."

"I don't think so tramp! Back off!" growled Chi-Chi. Her eyes glowed with rage that even Maron couldn't stand up to. She back away slowly as Krillin pulled her towards him.

"By the way Goku, what was the reason behind Maron's dismissal from your house? She used to be a chef for you right?" asked Master Roshi 

"She tried to poison my food! If Vegeta hadn't stopped me, she'd still be in a hospital bed!" yelled Chi-Chi, turning to lash out at Maron.

"Why'd you have to remind her of that?" shouted Goku as he pulled Chi-Chi out the door with Gohan following close behind.

"She did what?" asked Piccolo and Tien simultaneously. 

"I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding" defended Krillin feeling bad for only no jumping in on Maron's behalf.

"Oh please! How far up your ass is your head, Krillin?! You heard it from Chi-Chi herself and Goku didn't deny it!" said Bulma. Where the hell did that security bot run off too? 

"I have never regretted stopping a fight in my entire life. I wouldn't be choking back vomit if I had let the thunder cat smash her face in" added Vegeta. He finally turned around and scowled at Maron again. 

"I don't know guys, Maron doesn't seem like she'd be capable of hurting anyone" said Yamcha.

"Oh what do you know?" asked Bulma sourly.

"I happen to know Maron. She was the chef that told me about that restaurant I took you to on our last date. She's always been polite and professional" responded Yamcha.

CR Tien: "I can already feel the heat from the impending explosion. Time for me to leave, it's getting way too complicated."

"I'm just gonna go now" said Tien heading for the door. "Are you coming Piccolo? Piccolo?"

CR Tien: "Why do we never notice him leave? He even hides his energy so well that we miss it completely"

Tien shook his head after a quick glace revealed Piccolo was nowhere in sight and then walked out. The room stayed silent for a few minutes. The ominous waves of energy floating through the room came from the corner where Bulma and Vegeta were both standing but no one could differentiate who the cause of it was. 

"If you all don't mind, I have plenty of things to do before my trip and I'd like to get started soon" hissed Bulma shooting daggers at Yamcha with her eyes. There was no telling how long he knew Maron or how well acquainted with her he had been but she wasn't about to get into all of that. Nope, they were broken up and it no longer mattered. Or at least it shouldn't matter but it bothered her like crazy either way. Vegeta watched Bulma carefully through his peripheral vision.

Maron finally grasped what everyone had been talking about and thought she should defend herself. "For your information I did nothing wrong and was fired unjustly!" 

"See Bulma, Chi-Chi was probably just jealous and went after Maron any way she could" said Yamcha.

"Oh you'll see for yourselves when that episode airs. She's nothing but a low-life skank and if you don't want me to let Vegeta use you guys as punching bags, you'd better get her off my property!" shouted Bulma.

Before anyone else could say a word, Vegeta began to gather Ki in the palm of his hand and aimed it right at Maron and Krillin. Yamcha and Krillin rushed to cover Maron while pushing her out the door. Master Roshi shook his head and followed the others while grumbling about how kids these days just don't listen to reason. Once everyone was long gone, Vegeta finally looked directly at Bulma and asked, "Are you upset that whats-his-face knows the human skunk?"

"Human skunk?" giggled Bulma.

"The other annoying blue-haired wench. The much smellier one" chuckled Vegeta.

"I'm a little upset but I'm trying to let it go. I do have a question for you though, what did you really mean by women like her didn't live long around men like you?" asked Bulma. Out of everything that happened tonight, the only thing she was most curious about was that question. 

"Drop it, woman. There are some details about my past that you should not hear" said Vegeta, no sign of his previous laughter in his voice.

Bulma gulped, she didn't want to ask what she was thinking but felt that she needed to know if Vegeta was going to continue living with her. "Do....I fit in that category?"

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. How can she even think she's anything like the cum-dumpster that only shared a hair color with her? "What? Of course not!"

"Then what about her made you mention that? How are we different?" asked Bulma. She knew she wasn't as promiscuous as Maron but she still needed to where the line was.

Vegeta sighed in defeat. There was no way he wanted to say it camera and now that Clementine and Rusty weren't allowed to turn them off, he was just going to have to get her alone. That probably wouldn't until they were headed off-planet and she most likely wouldn't want to be alone with him after he gave her every detail.

"If you really need to know that bad then....follow me" replied Vegeta before heading towards the door.

Bulma stared at the empty space Vegeta once stood. She hadn't been expecting to get an actual answer out of him, just a vague explanation of some sort. She shook her head and decided to hurry up and follow before Vegeta changed his mind. 'Don't give up a chance to get some real answers' she reminded herself. Getting to know Vegeta wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do but she knew she wanted it. She rushed up the stairs to where their bedrooms were located and paused at the top landing, 'wait.....where the hell did he go?'

Almost as if he read her mind, Vegeta popped his head out of a room down the hall and watched her carefully after making eye contact. She was heading towards him slowly, each step placed carefully in front of the other as if she was anticipating booby traps of some kind. He didn't rush her though, each drawn out second was one more second of not talking about his past. He dreaded that the most. Vegeta didn't want to remember everything, he just wanted to move on and focus on his training to reach Super Saiyan. His past would only hold him back if Bulma decided she no longer wanted to be associated with him.

Once Bulma finally made it to the room, Vegeta stepped aside to let her in but glared at Clementine and Rusty in clear warning that they were not to enter. His glare towards Rusty much more menacing. He slammed the door shut leaving the camera crew to hang out in the hall, just like old times. 

"This 'no turning the camera off' rule sucks. We at least got to be included more and Vegeta hadn't slammed a door in our faces in a while" complained Clementine.

"I blame you for this stupid rule. You're the one that decided it'd be fun to 'chill' with Vegeta all day knowing he'd want the cameras off" said Rusty as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"ME?! No one said you HAD to be there with us!" shouted Clementine with her hands on her hips.

"He's MY cast member! I was assigned to follow him around, which means if he's bedridden I have to be there when he wakes up" pointed out Rusty now getting directly in front of her face.

Clementine: "We could have traded for the day! It's not like we haven't switched things up before!"

Rusty: "That would have been different if you had mentioned that instead of walking back in with your stuff like 'hey wanna have some fun while we wait?'"

Clementine: "See! You chose to participate on your own! I didn't force you and neither did Vegeta when woke up"

Rusty: "Still wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you!"

Clementine: "Don't you have to be a fatass somewhere else right about now?"

Rusty: "For your information I do!"

Clementine: "Fine! I'll wait here in case we miss any good shots of the door!"

Rusty: "Fine!"

Clementine turned her back in a huff and let out a frustrated growl. She couldn't believe that Rusty was still bringing up the day they got stoned. He enjoyed it! He willingly stayed and smoked without hesitation, She turned to give him an insult but found only empty space. 'Man he's getting good at the disappearing acts. Maybe Vegeta is teaching him' she thought before finding her chair. She sat with her elbow on her knees and her chin cupped in her palms, her back still facing in the direction Rusty had left.

Rusty quickly and silently made his way over to a storage closet nearby. He'd have to be quick and quiet if he was going to pull this off the way Vegeta had instructed. Good thing he was able to misdirect Clementine's attention with a fake argument. One good thing that came from being around your co-worker 24/7 was finding their quirks. Clementine was the type of person that hated facing you when you pissed her off. She'd go out of her way to give you her back just so she wouldn't have to look at you in anger - which is what Rusty needed at the moment. 'I'll have to apologize when I'm done. Why did I even agree to this?' he wondered as he pulled a big bag out of it's hiding place and silently made his way to Bulma's room. The small amounts of training that he had had with Vegeta had been beneficial but he was starting to realize that Vegeta had trained him to do his bidding. Speed and silence was always the focus, not strength like Rusty had wanted. 'Great. I wonder if he intends to teach me any fighting techniques or if it's all going to stop just because I help up my end of the deal.'

******Mount Paozu******

Goku hovered over his house while he waited for Chi-Chi and Gohan to catch up. He had turned their flight home into a speed training exercise by racing them through the woods the moment they came into view. He had insisted that they work on their reflexes by speeding through the woods to avoid tress, bushed, and animals. He had zipped through the woods like nothing and now he was getting worried that maybe Chi-Chi would have gotten hurt. Her sight at night wasn't as good as his and Gohan's, but she should be able to get by with the moonlight if she stayed high enough to the tree tops.

Gohan was the first to appear as he zipped back and forth, weaving through the trees surrounded by white aura. Goku smiled and waited patiently for Gohan to exit the woods and make his way over to him. He knew he'd be first but he hadn't expected Gohan to be that close behind him. Goku hadn't been going top speed but if he had to compare the speed he used to Gohan's, he'd say he had gone at the same speed the Kaio-ken had boosted him to when he fought Frieza before reaching Super Saiyan. 

"Wow, Gohan, that was impressive! You almost caught me!" cheered Goku. "I think I'm going to have to step things up a notch again if I'm going to challenge you!"

"Thanks, Dad!" smiled Gohan happily, "That speed exercise really help me to loosen up my muscles and just focus on going fast and what my surroundings were. I used less energy than I did earlier!"

CR Gohan: "The announcements today were weird and don't really bother or apply to me. I'm glad my dad suggested that we do some speed training. This has been fun and really helped me forget about all that Maron lady stuff. I was glad to get away from her and back into this fresh air. "

A sudden red light caught Goku's attention and he turned to find Chi-Chi finally working her way out of the woods. He watched in amazement as the reflection of her red aura glowed in his eyes. 'Things don't get much better than this' he thought as he grinned. Watching Chi-Chi try to keep up with them and still surprise them at every turn made him more grateful for her than ever. He adored her fighting spirit and willingness to keep up. He had never thought about what a perfect family life would have been like but he if anyone were to ask him now, he'd simply say that this was more than he could ever ask for. 

Chi-Chi made her way over to the house, her chest was on fire from breathing so hard as she tried to keep up with her family. She coughed and coughed, bending over so that she could rest her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath. Once the coughing subsided she raised her arms up and placed her hands on her head, lacing her fingers together to keep them locked in place. 'Keep your hands up, you need to keep your airway open' she mentally reminded herself. It had been a lesson hard learned as a preteen but her father instilled into her. 'Keep moving, walk it off or you'll cramp up.'

"Gohan, would you go inside and get us some waters or sports drinks?" asked Goku receiving a nod from his son.

Chi-Chi looked over at Goku as she paced back and forth with her hands still on her head. "What are you grinning at?" she asked still gasping for air.

"I was just thinkin about how much I love our little family" replied Goku with a light blush. He hadn't meant to stare like an idiot the whole time.

"Oh yeah?" smiled Chi-Chi. She moved closer to Goku so she could place her hands on his chest. "What do you love about it?"

"Well for starters, I have a really awesome wife who hasn't even noticed that she mastered her flying with that speed exercise.."

"Huh?" said Chi-Chi tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"You are still floating and were pacing back and forth to catch your breath and you haven't faltered once. You must be concentrating an awful lot, OR you aren't thinking about it at all and you're just letting your body take action" replied Goku, pausing as Chi-Chi inspected her surroundings. Sure enough she was still airborne and she hadn't thought twice about it. "Second, I love that we are getting to do our training as a family. It's not just my thing anymore, it's ours, and Gohan is learning so much and getting stronger everyday. The Dragonballs couldn't make my life any better with a million wishes.....well, maybe one more wish."

"......Goku?"

"Chi-Chi, I want another baby" 

"WHAT?!?!" shrieked Chi-Chi before suddenly plummeting down to the ground.

CR Chi-Chi: "I didn't think he was serious earlier when he said he wanted another son!"

"I gotcha!" yelled Gohan as he rushed towards his mother's falling body and caught her before she hit the ground. He set her down gently and handed her a water, unsure of what had happened before that moment but glad that he was able to help.

"Chi-Chi! Are you OK?" cried Goku. He hadn't expected such a strong reaction and sudden reaction.

"I'm fine, I'm just.........ok I'm not so fine, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" shouted Chi-Chi stunning both Saiyans with her volume. "Goku, I love the idea of another baby, but now is NOT the time to be thinking of having more children! We are preparing for an android attack! Not to mention, I just got back into prime shape thanks to the training and you want to go around making me fat!"

"Not fat, pregnant. And why can't we have a baby? Bulma's gonna have one!" said Goku with a pout before placing his hand over his mouth in shock. 

"SHE'S WHAT? WITH WHO?!" clamored Chi-Chi trying to rush Goku for more information. "She just ended things with Yamcha, who is she already seeing?"

"It's nothing! Forget I mentioned anything at all! PLEASE!" begged Goku keeping his hands up in submission as Chi-Chi grabbed the front of his Gi.

"How can I forget what you just said? If you won't tell me I'll ask Bulma!" threatened Chi-Chi.

"I'm curious too, Dad. Bulma didn't mention a baby at her big announcement" added Gohan.

"Uhhhh......" muttered Goku. 

"Goku, if you don't tell me what you were talking about, I WILL go call Bulma right this instant!" said Chi-Chi firmly.

Gohan let out a sharp gasp and set his eyes to his father's, "Does this have something to do with the future kid?" he asked.

By this time Chi-Chi and Gohan began asking question after question, talking in unison and jumping to conclusions.

"Alright!" shouted Goku to get their attention. "Alright. I....I'll tell you."

He lowered his head in shame and pouted. He couldn't believe he slipped up! He glanced up after a deep breath and realized that not only were Gohan and Chi-Chi waiting for an explanation, but so were Alfie and Ravioli. Goku hadn't even noticed when they let the drone out but it was watching him intently too.

'Great, 4 sets of eyes and millions of viewers are all watching me blab my big mouth' he thought. Goku opened his mouth to speak and in the blink of an eye, lifted 2 fingers to his forehead and instantly transmitted the Hell out of there.

"Oh, that jerk!" hissed Chi-Chi. She stormed away and marched right up to the phone in the kitchen. If she wanted answers then maybe Bulma had some.

She suddenly paused before pressing the speed dial button and grinned mischievously. 'Or maybe Piccolo might shed some light for me.'

******Kame House******

Master Roshi grumbled as he tiptoed around his house. The nerve of those disrespectful, students of his to tell him to be quiet! It wasn't his fault Maron had a headache.

CR Master Roshi: "Oh, poor Maron! She has a headache. I guess she got light-headed trying to smell what the Saiyans smell. If you ask me she can just go to HER house and be smelly over there!"

Krillin had taken Maron upstairs to his room where she was now lying on his bed moaning in mock agony. She groaned as he tried to fluff the pillow to help her get comfortable. She laid her act on thick, doing what she could to avoid being intimate with Krillin.

CR Krillin: "Tonight has been one disaster after another. I hadn't expected for everyone to sort of gang up on Maron but I'm wondering if what Bulma and Chi-Chi said about her was true. I mean, Goku didn't dent it but then again, I didn't get to talk to him much either. Now Maron has the mother of all headaches thanks to that whole mess."

Downstairs, Yamcha lounged on the couch. He was really hoping that the Real Estate Agent would call him, the sooner the better. He stared at his phone knowing at this time of night there would be no call but he still prayed to Kami for it.

"Why are you just staring at your phone like that? Are you waiting for someone special to call?" asked Master Roshi wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Oh no, nothing like that. I was just hoping to hear from my Real Estate agent about the penthouse I wanted. I really want to have my own place" replied Yamcha. 

CR Yamcha: "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy being at Kame House just like the good ol' days when we were all training under Master Roshi but I really want my own space now. I don't want to be pulled into whatever drama Krillin and Maron are gonna get into. I saw Bulma's face when I said I had known Maron for a while and she didn't look pleased at all. Whatever went through her mind is going to come out eventually and I don't want to add fuel to this fire by staying where Maron is going to be. I still don't think she'd hurt anyone though."

"I see. Well at least one of you is trying to get out of my house. Krillin seems to be making himself more comfortable here" muttered Master Roshi.

"Don't worry, if he keeps getting close to Maron then he can move in with her. It's only a matter of time before they get serious and Kami only knows what that's gonna be like if they make you this worked up now" laughed Yamcha. There was a god chance Master Roshi was just irritated by the puppy love phase, it could get on anyone's nerves. 

"I still think she's up to no good! I'd rather have her do her scheming elsewhere rather than in my home!" complained Roshi.

"Or you can use this as an opportunity to keep a close eye on her" suggested Yamcha. Whatever gets Master Roshi to ease up on her.

"Hmmmm perhaps you're right" pondered Roshi. 

CR Master Roshi: "He's right! I should keep a very close eye on Maron......with the shrinking device Bulma made as a teenager! Maybe I should draw her a bath first hehehe!" The crew all face-palmed and shook their heads. Leave it to Roshi to find a way to turn a serious situation into a perverted one.

******The Lookout******

Piccolo hovered just over the platform in his meditative sitting position. He had been in the mountains attempting to use the new move he had created and calculated while camping with Gohan. He had spent hours on end since that trip moving his Ki throughout his body, forcing himself to quickly focus the Ki in one general area and then spreading to multiple points. He wasn't sure this new move would work or kill him but he'd need to practice the manipulation before trying it out.

*RING RING*

'Ignore that and get back to your training' he commanded himself.

*RING RING*

'It'll stop soon.'

*RING RING*

'Grrrrr'

*RING RING*

"What?!" growled Piccolo after grabbing his phone and hitting the talk button.

"Don't you 'what' me! I'm in no mood for attitude Mister!" shouted the voice on the other end.

Piccolo turned a pale green color when he realized he was talking to Chi-Chi and not Bulma. Bulma was never phased by the way he growled or complained but Piccolo credited her living with Vegeta for that. He double checked the screen and it only confirmed his fears. 'Why are these women so bossy and loud' he wondered before swallowing his unease.

"Chi-Chi, I thought it was Bulma calling...." answered Piccolo

"And that's how you answer the phone? I could have sworn that Namekians had more manners than Saiyans" said Chi-Chi sarcastically.

"I....uh....umm......what a....what did you need?" stuttered Piccolo.

"Goku is hiding something and I want answers. He mentioned something about Bulma having a baby and then flipped out! He didn't even say when he'd come back! What do you know about this and don't you dare lie or I'll use my strongest Ki attack on your ass!" threatened Chi-Chi.

"Wait, he told you what? Why would he have brought up a baby?" questioned Piccolo

"He said he wanted another baby and then whined when I said 'no.' Can you believe him? Saying, "Bulma's gonna have one, why can't we?" like he's some jealous little boy wanting the newest toy on the market! He should already be aware that no one should be having a baby when we are anticipating an android attack! It's the whole reason we all started training in the first place and now he wants to endanger 1 more child's life by having one before chaos strikes! I don't know what's gotten into him lately, he's never been so pushy in the bedroom......"

Piccolo held the phone in his hands but didn't dare interrupt. He wondered if he'd be able to end the call by "accident" and avoid having to hear Chi-Chi's rambling. To make matters worse he was blushing furiously after her mention of the bedroom. That was not something he wanted to hear about....EVER! At this point he'd much rather talk about the lovechild in question. Maybe that was her whole plan? Torture him with nonsense and then twist his arm.

"....thank Kami I had my birth control renewed the month before he came back. I hadn't needed the pills in so long but once they expired I just knew it would be better to have them and not need them than to not have them at all. Especially since Goku usually is the frisky type. I used to only need to tell him once that I wasn't in the mood and he'd back off, now it seems like he'll only except a Doctor's note to leave me alone! I wonder if this has something to do with all that 'Saiyan claiming' business we went through not long ago. I should ask Vegeta if Saiyans go through a baby fever phase after they do their little claiming ritual....."

"YES! You SHOULD ask Vegeta. Ask him everything! You should do it now before you forget!" Once Piccolo saw the opportunity to get out of the call he couldn't stop himself from taking it. 

CR Piccolo: "I am NOT one of the girls. These are not conversations I want to be a part of."

"You're right! I should call Vegeta right now! He's around Bulma all the time, maybe he can tell me more about the baby business Goku mentioned. He's probably with Goku right now! Why didn't I think of that?! Thanks Piccolo" replied Chi-Chi before she ended the call.

Piccolo let out a sigh of relief and contemplated whether or not it would be wise to turn off his phone for the night. He looked around to make sure Mr. Popo and Kami weren't eavesdropping and shut off his phone. Angry voicemails and messages would have to be tomorrow's problem. He'd had enough drama for the day.

******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi ended the call and was about to dial Bulma's number when she realized what Piccolo had done. "Heeeyyyy, he tricked me!" she whined.

"Who tricked you?" asked Gohan walking into the room with a big pot of stew Zack had made.

"Piccolo. I tried to ask him about the baby business and I got sidetracked" sighed Chi-Chi. "Now I have to call Bulma or Vegeta to get some answers but I'm sure that's where your father took off to."

Gohan placed the pot of stew on the kitchen table and said, "Mom, I think you should take a break and eat with me. We skipped dinner and knowing how Dad is he's probably at Bulma raiding the food in the theater room. He probably hasn't even talked to Bulma yet."

"You're right, Gohan. He's probably trying to explain himself with a mouth full of food. It wouldn't hurt to let them get their story straight anyway, I'll get the truth one way or another" smiled Chi-Chi. She had several different ways of making Goku talk, it was just a matter of finding out what would work best in this situation.

******Capsule Corp******

Vegeta watched Bulma as she made herself at home in his bedroom. She looked over every barren detail with a critical eye, almost as if she was mentally decorating the room for him. She made her way to the nightstand where he kept his training boots and nudged them with the tip of her shoe. She seems dazed, as if she couldn't believe that she had actually been invited into his private bubble of seclusion. After what was arguably the longest 3 minutes of his life, Bulma finally took a seat at the edge of his bed. She waited patiently for Vegeta to come closer but was met with his own observatory walk around the room.

"Vegeta? Are you going to tell me what you meant?" she asked finally getting impatient as he passed her during his second round.

"Hn" he grunted while trying to cure his dry mouth.

Bulma sunk further onto his bed, trying to get more comfortable if she was going to have to wait even longer.

Vegeta cleared his throat and contemplated the best way to explain himself to Bulma's over-reactive mind.

"When I was in Frieza's forces there was one rule that was strictest, at least for us Saiyans it was. 'Don't procreate.' Frieza didn't want us to create another generation that could live up to the Super Saiyan Legend that would supposedly ruin him. He wanted our kind to die out with my generation. It was rule that was easily avoided since most males would rather fight than deal with a woman, but that had all changed when Raditz and I reached our teen years. I assume it's relatively the same for humans to have hormones controlling your urges?"

Bulma nodded, keeping her eyes glued to Vegeta as he paced in front of her.

"Then you'd probably understand that teenage boys will do just about anything to get laid. Right?"

She nodded again and was starting to feel concerned. Where was he going with this conversation that he didn't want it on camera?

"As a teenager, Raditz and I visited several..........whore houses, on planets we were sent to purge. We'd do what we wanted and the next morning begin the purge right there in the whore house. Usually, our first victims were the women that we used to satisfy our urges with. We hated going to those places, they smelled horrible, they were never clean, always crowded, and always had at least one male parading around as a woman when the slave trades were low on women. The males were the most annoying of all. Frieza was big into the slave trade as well and usually sent a squadron to scour the planets and brothels for the best looking females, so we only ever got the average women. Not that it was a bad thing since it made it easier to kill them."

Bulma's jaw hung open like a broken hinge. She couldn't believe that the man she was dangerously attracted to was a John. Just a filthy, lonely man that paid women for sex. 'Wait....he never paid them did he? Does that still count? Cause I doubt he would pay if he was just going to kill them and take the money back. Well I guess that's not out of the question, I mean that's how things usually work in Grand Theft Auto, right?' thought Bulma . 

"Soooooo.......you're saying that you've only used and killed prostitutes and are implying that Maron is a prostitute? Were your flashbacks that horrible to cause that extreme reaction?" asked Bulma still slightly confused.

"Not exactly.....well blue headed bimbo is a prostitute, yes buuutttt...." answered Vegeta.

"......."

"......."

"Well?...." pushed Bulma.

"The flashbacks were not directly tied to prostitutes as much as the rule that caused certain.....events to take place. There were occasionally female soldiers that were stationed on some of Frieza's territories, usually as waitresses, nurses, maids those type of jobs. There was one in particular that I....."

"Loved?"

"Fucked. Don't interrupt if you're gonna be insulting. Anyway, at some point she ended up pregnant. We tried to keep it a secret since Frieza had made it clear that there would be dire consequences for breaking his one strict rule. I didn't care much for the female but I had hoped the child would make it through birth so I could send it off somewhere and hopefully secure my bloodline. Frieza found out and forced me to....rip the child out of her. It was either that or he would rip off my...." Vegeta gestured to his crotch.

Bulma looked down at the aforementioned area and then back up to Vegeta's wincing face. "Are you saying that you chose your junk over your child?" she asked in a harsh, confused tone.

"Sure it sounds bad when you think about it or say it out loud, but I had my reasons!" defended Vegeta.

"Let me guess, you've been attached to your dick your whole life and had only known the female for a short amount of time?" she guessed sarcastically.

"NO. Although that is a rather nice excuse too. It should come as no surprise to you that Frieza enjoyed torturing me, I've mentioned it before. Well it wasn't always physical torture. He'd find new ways to get in my head when I wasn't near him and that rule was no exception during my teenage years. Frieza would have let me keep the child had I chosen the other route but only as a means to control me. I'd be less of a man and any reason that he deemed punishable would have landed me in his throne room torturing my own daughter. It wasn't the first time he would have done it either. I witnessed Frieza doing the same thing to a higher ranked officer when I was child. He had me watch so I would understand what it would be like for me if I decided to break certain rules.

"Frieza forced the father to rip off his son's limbs, one at a time, allowing him to heal from one injury before being brought back in for another. When he was feeling generous he would have the father to tear off a piece of flesh and eat it, at least those types of wounds would have been regenerated in the tanks. When that go too boring he'd start torturing the poor boy himself while the father watched, and when he got tired of hearing the same screams he would kill them both in the most painful ways he could think of and find someone else to torture. Frieza always found new ways to keep his soldiers fearful of him, as if his massive power level wasn't enough. Giving my daughter a quick and painless death was better than anything that I could have given her if she had lived." Vegeta turned around and began to berate himself. Too personal. He hadn't meant to get too personal and mention his daughter, only describe what he had seen. 

Bulma had her hands covering mouth. She was speechless anyway. Hearing the graphic details made her heart clench tightly in anguish and her eyes water with the tears she was sure Vegeta hadn't shed for his unborn daughter. Frieza truly was a monster. No one deserved that kind of punishment, especially not a child.

"So y-you did what you had to? In order to save your daughter from the same fate you were given?" asked Bulma quietly, her voice afraid to break the silence.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "Yes. I never made that mistake again. I swore off women and focused on my missions while I plotted my revenge on Frieza." 

"But......you said It had only been 5 years since you last had a woman. You mean your daughter....."

"Would have been about 4 1/2 by now..."

"Oh Vegeta, I'm so sorry!!!!" cried Bulma as she lunged herself to embrace Vegeta from behind.

"What? Hey, stop that! What are you doing?" shouted Vegeta.

Bulma only clung tighter as he tried to push her away. "I'm showing you sympathy by giving you physical affection. Hold me, it'll make us both feel better!"

"How would being this uncomfortably close to someone make me feel better? And why are you sorry? You didn't kill her" strained Vegeta. He kept attempting to push her away but not hurt her. He was suddenly very grateful he had moved the conversation to a private room.

"Just turn around and hug me back, stupid! You didn't deserve to go through that, no one does!" bawled Bulma. 

Vegeta sighed in irritation but gave up on trying to rid himself of Bulma. How could she suddenly be so strong? "Fine woman, but I can't turn around if you're holding my neck tight enough to cut off my air supply. You're killing me here!"

Bulma loosened her grip so that Vegeta could turn around and gladly wrapped her around his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He hesitantly placed his hands on her hips and held her close, a sudden whooshing sound grabbing his attention. 

"Hey Vegeta, I messed up bad! I.....Oh! Am I interrupting something?" smirked Goku.

Bulma and Vegeta quickly let each other go and glared at Goku for his rude interruption.

"Kakarot, what the hell are you doing back here?!" shouted Vegeta.

"I'll leave if you to want to be alone" grinned Goku lifting his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"We were alone!" gasped Bulma holding her chest. Her heart was still pounding from the mini heart attack Goku caused.

"What do you want? What did you almost do that brought you back here at this hour?" asked Vegeta.

"Oh right. Uh Bulma can I talk to Vegeta alone for a second? This is kinda urgent" said Goku running the back of his head.

"I guess, but I want to know what you guys are always so secretive about" relented Bulma.

"It's just Saiyan stuff, you know? Hey, do you still have any food left? I haven't had a chance to eat anything yet" laughed Goku. He's growling stomach agreeing and letting everyone know he wasn't lying.

"I have all that food in the theater room if my mom hasn't put it away yet. You can help yourself to that once you're done sharing your girly secrets" teased Bulma.

"Thanks!" smiled Goku eagerly. He could already taste the dumplings he had seen on the table earlier.

The 2 Saiyans waited for Bulma to make her exit before continuing their conversation. It didn't take long for Vegeta to piece together what Goku had almost done.

"You told your wife about my future son didn't you?" he asked somewhat annoyed.

"Sort of. I......I asked her for another kid and I might have let it slip that Bulma was gonna have a baby but I didn't say when cause I don't know when anyway. Then Gohan asked if it had anything to do with the kid from the future and I think he might have already figured it out" confessed Goku.

"I suppose we have no choice but to tell Bulma about it. She has a right to know and it's only a matter of time before your wife gets the information out of you and tells her anyway" concluded Vegeta.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? What if she freaks out and..."

"Kakarot, it's a horrible idea but since your wife will end up on the phone at some point we might as well give Bulma the details she'll ask about" interrupted Vegeta.

"What if she decides she doesn't want to have a baby with you? Aren't you worried about not getting your son?" asked Goku. He knew Vegeta hadn't been horribly honest the last time the subject had been brought up. He could tell a part of him really wanted a son to carry on his proud bloodline.

"Then it will be her decision, as it should be. We shouldn't force her into motherhood, it's her body and her life. I'm not exactly father material either." Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled, as if she would reject a chance to be 'pounded into her grave'.

GGGGGGRRRRRRRR!!!!

"Haha! Sorry! I guess we should go eat......and tell Bulma the truth" laughed Goku. He held his noisy stomach in a weak attempt to stop the growling.

Bulma sat in the theater room trying to compose herself for the camera. The talk with Vegeta replaying over and over in her head. She had gotten far more information than she needed bargained for when she had gone into the room.

CR Bulma: "My talk with Vegeta was way more detailed than it needed to be but I definitely understand him a little better. I was given enough information to know that he hadn't chosen to do what he had done but did it to protect himself. I know that sounds bad but if you really think about it his survival was all that mattered back then. Basically it all went back to the slave trade business he mentioned and Maron is associated with how filthy those women smelled due to the male attention they had, and their life spans weren't very long thanks to the ruthless soldiers."

Clementine asked several times if Bulma was going to be alright but she couldn't honestly answer that. The mental image of Vegeta holding a tiny, blood-covered fetus was sure to give her nightmares for weeks.

Goku's loud stomach echoed in the hallway as he and Vegeta made their way to the food. The two grabbed plates and piled the lukewarm food high, trying to eat before the warmwrs went out completely.

"Oh help yourselves guys, don't mind me I'll just head to my room and give you more time alone" said Bulma sarcastically, a little pissy over not being greeted as they entered.

"No you need to stay. There's something you should know......after we eat" replied Vegeta stopping her in her tracks.

"Am I finally getting let in on your" Saiyan Secrets"? Well this should be good" smiled Bulma

She joined the 2 men in grabbing a plate and finding a place to sit. No sense in starving while she waited. They wouldn't be likely to have a conversation while food was in front of them anyway.

Clementine also joined in and barely noticed when Rusty came back in. She did, however, catch the nod he sent in Vegeta's direction. His argument with her seemed stupid now that she was aware there was probably a reason for his absence. 'What are they up to?' she wondered.

Goku patted his full belly after finally finishing his 8th serving. Even Vegeta was impressed by the amount of food he had devoured.

"So, which one of you wants to tell me the big secret? Wait! Clementine, make sure to get a good shot with crystal clear audio. I want to make sure I can watch it over and over again" said Bulma, giddy with excitement. All if these Saiyan secrets and being left out had really irked her on a while new level. She was the brains of the operation, she deserved to have all the facts!

"Go ahead, Kakarot, tell her everything you know. This shouldn't take long" smirked Vegeta.

"Oh, um alright I guess I do have more information" laughed Goku nervously. "Well Bulma, you know that future kid?......."

******Kame House*******

Maron was finally feeling better after a few hours of avoiding Krillin and planning out what she thought would help make her famous. She hated working and being a chef just wasn't an option anymore after the Son House incident. She needed Krillin, he was the key to her possible fame and fortune if everything worked the way she planned.

'First things first: let's get wasted' she thought with a devious smile.

"Krillin, sweetie, I'm feeling so much better now! How about we all get to know each other better with some party games! I noticed that you have plenty of booze stashed under your bed" she giggled holding up to bottles of rum.

"Do you think that's a good idea? You just had a massive headache" pointed out Yamcha.

"Oh I'm fine now! Come on, guys, don't let a lady drink alone! I know we can all play 'Never Have I Ever!' We each take turns saying something that we did or would never do, and everyone drinks if they have done it. It's a great way to get to know your friends, and Master Roshi can play too! I bet he has loads of experiences for 3 lifetimes!" chipped Maron.

CR Master Roshi: "Oh sure! Call me your friend and call me old in the same breath! Kids these days have no respect...."

"Well if you're up to it then you can start" smiled a Krillin. 'Yes! Let's get you drunk and get me laid' he mentally added.

******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi looked at the time for the 5th time in 12 minutes. It had already been a few hours since Goku had taken off and there was no answer on Bulma's phone. Whatever Goku had slipped up about must have been a bigger deal than she thought.

Gohan sat in the living room with a gallon of ice cream as he watched a movie from his collection. He tried to focus on the screen but couldn't help but feel the worried aura surrounding his mom while she paced across the room. Where was his dad?

A sudden sharp whoosh sound pulled his focus to the doorway. Finally! His dad was back and this time he had brought Bulma and Vegeta with him. "Uh mom?" he said to grab her attention. He pointed to the 3 new occupants in the room with his spoon and waited for his mother to fly off the handle for Goku's shady behavior.

Chi-Chi was about to let Goku have it for making her worry before Bulma interrupted her temper tantrum.

"Chi-Chi! I just got the best news ever!!! I'M GOING TO BE A MOM!!!" she squealed as she ran over to hug her friends.

"A wha....a mom? Bulma, are you pregnant?!" asked Chi-Chi shocked that Goku would have known before Bulma.

"Well not yet, it's actually a little more complicated than that but Goku told me that the boy from the future was my son! Isn't that great! He's such a handsome and smart boy!" raved Bulma.

"That's wonderful Bulma but....but who's supposed to be the father?" wondered Chi-Chi.

"Oh right! Vegeta is going to be the father! Isn't it great! We can both complain about weird Saiyan husband's while our kids have play dates!" shouted Bulma.

"Hold on! I haven't agreed to give you that child much less marry you! Stop including me in your plans!" yelled Vegeta in shock. What the fuck was she doing? Since when had she wanted to be involved with him in a marriage level?

"Oh shut up, Vegeta. I have more important things to worry about. Like figuring out the theme of the nursery, getting the essentials purchased but I think my mom can take care of that while we're in space, and I have to get the Capsule Corp employees up to date on the side projects I was working on, and think of names since apparently our son didn't want to divulge that information....."

"Woman, you aren't getting a child from me and my decision on that is final!" interrupted Vegeta. He didn't give a shit about her planning but she had no right to tell everyone that he would give her a son.

The Son family watched in amusement as the two began bickering like a married couple. Those two were definitely made for each other.

"Oh I'll get my son even if I have to borrow what I need from you" threatened Bulma. She hadn't really thought she wanted a family this much but once the idea had been put into her head and the memory of who her son would be, her determination to make it happened skyrocketed.

"And how exactly do you plan to 'take what you need?' There is no way I'll ever let my guard down long enough to allow that to happen!" growled Vegeta getting right in front of Bulma.

"Oh I have my ways" smirked Bulma pulling a syringe out of her pocket. After getting the news she ran off to the lab to be alone for a while to take in the overwhelming information. She took that time to finalize her decision and make plans for every possible scenario.

"IS THAT A NEEDLE!" screeched Goku. He pushed Gohan and Chi-Chi in front of and ran up the stairs to hide under his bed. Gohan and Chi-Chi stumbled bit only shook their heads in embarrassment once they got their footing. World's strongest warrior was afraid of tiny needles.

CR Goku: "I hate needles! Why did she have to bring a needle!"

"What the fuck is that for?" asked Vegeta taking a step back.

Bulma only looked down at his crotch and smiled devilishly. She took several steps forward causing Vegeta to take several back in order to avoid her.

Ravioli and Alfie both stepped away and kept their distance from the mad-woman holding the syringe. The simultaneously said "Oh my" when Bulma started stalking Vegeta.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE PIERCE THE ROYALS JEWELS! PUT THAT THING AWAY!" cried Vegeta. "Thundercat! Your friend is insane! Stop her!"

"I'm staying out of this" laughed Chi-Chi.

"God what is it with you people and watching me suffer?!" hissed Vegeta.

He turned tail and dashed out the front door, hitting full speed once he was in the air. Vegeta headed towards Capsule Corp determined to beat Bulma there, he wanted his revenge on her to be perfect before she came home. There was no way she didn't deserve what was coming after chasing him with that needle!

Everyone in the living room laughed themselves to tears. Who knew it was so easy to scare off a Saiyan? Bulma continued to to chat with Chi-Chi over her decision to give life to the boy whose warning may have saved them all. Dealing with Vegeta wouldn't be so bad if all she had to do was chase him with a syringe to get him to leave her alone.

CR Chi-Chi: "I have to say I hadn't expected Bulma to embrace having a child the way she has. The fact that she isn't even pregnant yet and just so happy makes this a much easier situation to deal with. I can only imagine how hard it would for her if she felt she HAD to sleep with Vegeta for the sake of the boy's future.

CR Bulma: "This has been an overwhelming night! First was everything with Yamcha, then that Maron drama, then that talk with Vegeta that was just too much, and now all of this? I don't think I would have been happy about knowing the future if I hadn't gotten to know Vegeta more. He's not 100% good but he's not that bad either. On some level, he trusts me enough to let me in on some of his past and that really....just......I don't know. I think I'm falling for him. Even though his past is disgustingly horrible, he has a way of making me smile when I don't want to." Bulma blushed like a school girl and cupped her cheeks. She did NOT just say that on a confessional.

After Alfie came up with the idea of coaxing Goku out from under the bed with food, Chi-Chi had Bulma throw away the syringe in front of Goku so he could see it was gone. It was completely unnecessary but Goku decided it was better safe than sorry and disintegrated the trash can with a small, powerful ki blast.

CR Chi-Chi: "He's so dramatic!"

"The trashcan and everything in it is dead, okay? Can you please take me home now?" asked Bulma completely exhausted.

"Oh right, I brought you over here" blushed Goku.

******Capsule Corp******

Goku instantly transmitted Bulma into the room he sensed Vegeta in. He was asleep in the same bedroom they had all been in earlier. Goku gave Bulma a nod goodbye and left quietly while she tiptoed towards the door.

The long day had worn him out as well and Bulma just wanted to get to bed herself. She closed the door with a loud click and Vegeta opened his eyes and grinned.

Once Bulma made it to her room she smiled at Clementine - who had been waiting nearby for her return - and entered her room.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! VEGETAAAAAAAA!!!!"

******Outro******

Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time, yeah

Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Scream - Avenged Sevenfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a decent chapter cause the inspiration struggle was real on this one! 
> 
> :) thanks for reading! See you next episode!


	14. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has pulled the ultimate prank on Bulma. Meanwhile, Maron is planning something devious. Will her plans cause a controversy that will stop the show in its first season?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted my call-back cheat sheet for my previous chapters, this chapter was more improvised than usual which is why it took longer to write D: (had Vegeta's plans and Maron's scandal jotted there too). Oh well, I'll get it all back eventually lol.
> 
> Thank you to all those who have left wonderful comments complimenting the comedy of this fic. It really makes me love doing this for you guys! My day is always made when I know I made at least one person smile XD

Last time on Z Warriors: Goku instantly transmitted Bulma into the room he sensed Vegeta in. He was asleep in the same bedroom they had all been in earlier. Goku gave Bulma a nod goodbye and left quietly while she tiptoed towards the door.

The long day had worn him out as well and Bulma just wanted to get to bed herself. She closed the door with a loud click and Vegeta opened his eyes and grinned.

Once Bulma made it to her room she smiled at Clementine - who had been waiting nearby for her return - and entered her room.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! VEGETAAAAAAAA!"

******Intro******

Love me or hate me  
I walk alone

Been called a monster, called a demon, called a fake  
(called a fake)  
I'm not an idol, not an angel, not a saint  
(I'm not a saint)

I walk alone, I always have, I'm not ashamed  
(not ashamed)  
A living nightmare from the cradle to the grave

Cradle To The Grave - Five Finger Death Punch

******Capsule Corp******

Vegeta stood against the door of his bedroom, holding it in place. On the other side, Bulma was screaming, banging her fists, kicking the door, and threatening to unleash the security boat's battering ram to knock the damn thing down.

"HAHAHA! I got your ass good! You shouldn't have shocked me!" he yelled, laughing almost hysterically while he struggled to hold the door. "I only wish I could have seen your face!!!"

CR Vegeta: "Damn is she strong when she's mad! I might have to power up to hold the door closed"

"You're such an asshole!! You just wait, Vegeta, I have more access to everything than you do! You'll see! I'll have something far more complex to get back at you with!" shrieked Bulma.

CR Bulma: "He's asking for it now! I can't believe what he did to my room!"

Bulma let out a loud scream and stomped back to her room. Clementine was waiting just outside the door hoping that Bulma would let her in to film what Vegeta had managed to do in her room. After several minutes of Bulma growling and pacing in front of the door she had slammed shut previously, her eyes sparkled with a plan. She smirked dangerously and let out a small giggle.

CR Bulma: "Oh I've got a plan now! I'm going to get back at him in a way he'd never expect. Oh yeah, he's never gonna see THIS coming!"

She swung the door to her bedroom open in invitation as she waltzed in and gave Clementine and her camera a grand tour. As soon as they entered the room their legs we covered with smoke from a fog machine in the far corner of the room. Near the bed were several mannequins dressed as clowns, scarecrows, and a butcher holding a big chunk of meat over his shoulder. Bulma lead Clementine into the room and pointed out every ridiculous Halloween decorations Vegeta had somehow acquired in order to pull off this stunt. Sure this wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been but having her own personal haunted house would have kept her up all night , especially all the fake smoke.

The two women laughed at how childish the whole situation was, and at how Vegeta had been so proud of himself for thinking up this latest "revenge" scheme. The initial surprise of the newly decorated room had surprised Bulma enough to scream but she was feeling far less impressed now that the lights were on. Bulma walked towards her bed to grab a weird little doll that had been propped up on her pillows. It's head had been posed so that it was watching the door and it was holding a small plastic switchblade. 

"Oh wow, would you get a load of this thing?" asked Bulma out loud when she picked the doll up. Once the doll was in her hands, its head turned to face her and it lifted the knife above it's head, letting out a raspy shriek.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Bulma, tossing the doll back onto the bed. She backed away from the bed as fast as she could, trying to put distance between her the still screaming doll.

Clementine dashed towards the door, leaving Bulma behind to fend for herself." OH HELL NO!! I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT!" she hollered.

"Clementine! Don't leave me here!!!" yelled Bulma trying to follow her camerawoman. She made it around the bed when the 7 foot tall clown extended its arm at least 6ft to grab her.

She kicked and screamed, trying to escape its grasped but only managed to get wrapped up even more. Her heart raced as the butcher began to move on its own as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!?!?! VEGETAAAAAAA!!!!!" she shrieked, tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly the scarecrow joined the other mannequins and began to laugh heartily. 'Wait a sec......I know that laugh" thought Bulma as it got closer and closer.

"Dad? I-is that you?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Sorry sweetie! You know I do love to give a good fright!" laughed Dr. Briefs.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You almost gave me a heart attack! And who the hell is holding.....PICCOLO?!" growled Bulma. 

Piccolo released Bulma and began to strip the ridiculous clown outfit off of himself. How they pulled it off without her being aware that the clown was green was beyond him. Then again he didn't know much about clowns. 

Bulma backed away trying her best to catch her breath and stop her heart from pounding straight out of her chest. 'What the hell is going in? How is this even happening? It must be some kind of weird dream!' she thought. Her eyes focused on the butcher and before she could dare ask who was underneath, he too pulled off the costume. 

There was Rusty, uncovering his camera - previously disguised as a chunk of meat over his shoulder - he had been recording the whole thing. "Sorry Bulma" he grinned. 

"You don't look very sorry!" she hissed. Her legs felt wobbly and she almost sat on the bed before remembering the doll. Who the hell could the doll be? Chiaotzu? She glared daggers at the doll, watching it carefully as it began to cower in submission.

With a sudden poof of smoke, the trickster revealed himself to be Oolong. "What the hell are you doing here? How did Vegeta get you all to play along with his stupid prank?!" growled Bulma. Rusty she could see helping Vegeta since they worked so closely together, but Piccolo and Oolong?

"I can be very convincing" said Vegeta from the closet doorway. He leaned against wall with a huge grin - chuckling at Bulma's previous reaction. He had snuck into the room and watched the whole thing when the women had their backs turned. It had taken every last drop of self control he had not to laugh hysterically and ruin the prank.

"He threatened to eat me for breakfast! I would never cross you on purpose, I swear!" cried Oolong as he ran out the door.

"I didn't even have a solid plan when I told him that, I was just hungry" laughed Vegeta. Oolong had arrived with Roshi and Krillin but was later forgotten after he fell asleep on the couch. When Vegeta returned from Mount Paozu, he found Oolong going through Bulma's panty drawer.

Bulma clenched her teeth tight as she waited for someone to explain why Piccolo had been involved. Her eyes were bloodshot from her fury and from the smoke currently still pumping through the room from the fog machine.

"I had no choice either. Vegeta threatened to do all of his training with me for the next 2 years. To make matters worse, he offered to get me a matching pink shirt to train in with him. Sorry Bulma, but I owed you one for hitting me with your airbus" explained Piccolo with no emotion in his voice.

CR Piccolo: "I'm not afraid of Vegeta. I would have fought him if that had been his threat but since he chose the route of annoyance, my hands were tied. I don't want him around when I train."

CR Vegeta: "These people are so easy to control. Once you find what bothers them there's nothing that can stop you from getting them in on the fun! Namek is a warrior so of course he wouldn't be afraid, but he had a clear distaste for how annoying I was when purple wonder showed up."

"Vegeta, this has got to be the most irritating thing you have done! Are you at least going to get these jerks to join you in cleaning it all up?" asked Bulma still seething. The mess hadn't bothered her before the scare but now she was determined to get SOME help clearing it out.

"Oh we can get the cleaning bots to put this all away. We should all turn in soon, it's getting late" interjected Dr. Briefs.

"I didn't make the mess. I only put on the costume after I ran into Vegeta on his way back from Goku's. Have him clean it up" said Piccolo. With a flash of a bright light, Piccolo suddenly changed into his usual outfit with the weighted shoulder pads and turban. He casual walked over to Bulma's balcony door and took flight once outside. There was no way in hell he was going to get stuck helping Vegeta twice in one night.

"Well? Aren't you going to start cleaning? At the very least I expect the fog machine out so I can get some sleep!" scowled Bulma. She watched Vegeta carefully not paying attention to her father making his exit.

"I'm pretty tired. It's been a long day and I'm sure you'll somehow feel the need to involve me in the space trip preparations. Going to sleep sounds pretty nice right now" smirked Vegeta. If there was one person more stubborn than Bulma, it was him and he intended to prove it.

Vegeta walked towards the balcony door to make his escape now that Clementine had gathered her courage to returned to block the threshold.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Bulma reaching in her side table drawer and pulling out a casual. She popped it open and with a loud bang and was suddenly holding a large gun. It was a military grade weapon if anyone had to take a guess. With a spark of electricity in the long barrel, she fired a huge artificial ki blast directly at Vegeta from the ridiculously large gun.

"What the f - a aaaahhhhhhh" shouted Vegeta. The ki blast hit him square in the chest and sent him flying out the balcony door and several miles away.

CR Bulma: "Oh poo! I forgot to tell Vegeta about the nifty new Artificial Ki gun I have been working on! I managed to create a small generator capable of replicating ki in rapid spurts! Oh well, I guess I can show him later"

CR Vegeta: He walked into the confession room with a black, charred hole in his muscle shirt. Several twigs were stuck deep into his hair and one large scratch mark covered his left cheek. He was also confusingly covered by something pale yellow, somewhat resembling pudding. "I have to admit...." he paused to cough up several puffs of black smoke, "she's getting better at hurting me. Where does she keep all these weapons?" 

Bulma turned to demand that Rusty begin cleaning up her room when she realized he was gone. As if out of fear alone, Rusty had managed to perfectly execute an after-image. Clementine waved her hand through the transparent Rusty and snickered when it faded away.

"That was unexpected" commented Bulma. She encapsulated her gun and hid it in her closet thinking that Vegeta would most likely be back to search for it soon. She let out a sigh and figured she could at least figure out a way to trick Vegeta into cleaning her room later. Planning always came easier on a well rested mind.

Bulma walked over the fog machine and pulled the plug to finally put an end to the insane amount of smoke covering her room. Once the smoke began to clear enough for her to actually see the machine, she lifted it up only to be met with resistance. She yanked as hard as she could thinking that the cord was probably caught on something.

The room suddenly got very dark and she was having difficulty breathing. Vegeta had managed to rig a booby trap using the fog machine as bait and a creme pie as the ammunition.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" came a muffled voice from nearby. Vegeta had returned, filled with rage and intent to murder, when he caught site of Bulma being smacked across the face with a pie.

CR Bulma (recorded from her bedroom): Her face still covered with pie, "I think things are getting out of control."

Vegeta walked over to Bulma and happily swiped a finger across her face and licked the cream filling off. "Yuck! It's coconut! It's all yours blue" he mocked. 

Bulma used both hands to wipe away the pie from her face and promptly slapped Vegeta across the face. The two paused and stared each other down for a long drawn out minute before they simultaneously called for a Truce.

"We can't keep pranking each other. I have tons of preparations to do before our space trip and before motherhood" sighed Bulma.

"And I'll never reach Super Saiyan if I continue to bother with you - and may I remind you - I never agreed to give you that child so you're on your own there" added Vegeta.

"I don't need you, just your sperm" replied Bulma nonchalantly.

"Do you have to be vulgar? Clementine is listening! You'll destroy her innocence!" yelled Vegeta.

Bulma and Vegeta both looked towards Clementine who seemed to be frozen in confusion before bursting into a fit a laughter.

"Oh come on! It's not that funny!" complained Clementine.

"Seriously though, I just need your 'DNA' for the baby. We can do things the easy way or the hard way. Your choice" stated Bulma crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I choose NOT to be a father" said Vegeta. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get cleaned up. Have fun with this mess."

Bulma watched Vegeta leave and decided she would continue with her previous planning. She was done with pranks anyway, now her planning would focus more on....tempting him.

She did a quick confessional with Clementine and rushed into her bathroom to wash up. Once she was done with that, Bulma rushed to Vegeta's room and heard the shower still running.

When Vegeta walked out of the bathroom, he was faced with a while new dilemma. Bulma was laying in seductive pose across his bed, wearing a sheer negligee. He almost dropped the towel around his waist when he spotted her tempting figure waiting for him.

"Vegeta" she called in a sing-song voice, "my room is so smokey. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"There are 50 rooms in this place and you're choosing MY room? Your poor excuse for a seduction attempt has failed, get out" said Vegeta in his best bored tone.

"It doesn't look like it failed. Tell me exactly how you're holding up that towel?" smiled Bulma.

Outside the bedroom, Rusty was sitting in the cozy chair he stole from Bulma's office. He hadn't had the chance to set his camera down before the door flew open and slammed shut again once Bulma had been pushed out into the hall.

"This isn't over!" she yelled. "What the hell are you looking at?" she asked Rusty before stomping away in a huff.

The sun began to shine through the curtains and Vegeta groaned. Why had he stayed up so late last night? He laid motionless for several more minutes - debating whether or not he should force himself to train or get a late start in exchange for more rest - when he was suddenly hugged from behind. He was out of bed in a split second and found Bulma sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"Woman! What the hell are you doing in here, I thought I kicked you out!" he yelled waking Bulma.

"Hmm? What are you yelling about?" she replied sleepily.

"I'm yelling about you making yourself comfortable in my bed! When did you even get back in here?" he continued.

"Oh I snuck back in an hour after you kicked me out. Ha, you really though a simple lock would keep me out! Did you know you're a very affectionate cuddler? I don't think I've ever been held like that" winked Bulma.

"I am NOT a cuddler! I'm a warrior!" shouted Vegeta in pure offense. 

"Oh don't worry, I wont tell anyone you big teddy bear. So are we gonna make a baby now?" asked Bulma suddenly wide awake. She turned to her side and propped up her head with one hand while using her other to pull the blankets back to reveal an even smaller negligee than the night before. She bit her lip seductively and ran her free hand up and down the curve of her waist.

"What? No!" gawked Vegeta in disbelief. He quickly grabbed for his training clothes and rushed out the door without another word. He would be safe in the GR. Yes, she wouldn't possibly show up there!

Bulma giggled and pulled the blankets back over herself. "Now I can get some damn sleep" she muttered. She may have called a truce on the pranks but she never agreed to stop teasing him.

******Mount Paozu******

Downstairs Chi-Chi had been up helping Zack make breakfast. She had developed the new routine when she began to get restless. Training was fun and everything but she missed being able to cook for her family. Goku always complimented her the most when she was cooking. 

Today she was attempting to help create an old family recipe that Alfie had described to her. His grandmother had made it for him as a child and he mentioned he had never had anything like it since she passed. Chi-Chi was determined to make Alfie happy since they had become such good friends. He was definitely much more at ease around her since they began to get to know each other and Goku hadn't been overly Saiyan in a while which also helped him relax.

Zack had his hands full with a box containing 5 dozen eggs when they heard a knock at the door. Everyone in the kitchen exchanged a confused look, it was only 7am and they rarely got visitors during the day let alone this early in the morning. Chi-Chi wiped her hand on a nearby dish cloth and headed towards the door. She hadn't been able to sense energy too well yet - it was part of the training she often lost focus of while fighting - but this energy seemed......familiar. 

Chi-Chi pulled the door open and almost swung at the face looking back at her. She would have expected the devil to be on her doorstep before...HER.

Goku stretched his tired limbs and gave a small hiss at feeling the scratch marks stretching. The light burning sensation was enough to shake the grogginess from his eyes. He looked around hoping to ask Chi-Chi to put some antibiotic cream on his back but noticed she wasn't in the room. He honed in his senses to her energy signal. She was downstairs and was that......Maron?

"Oh no" groaned Goku. Why was she here? He wasn't in the mood to stop another fight, not with his back throbbing from the scratch marks Chi-Chi left on him. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and slowly rolled himself up. He sighed deeply not wanting to be up this early but the smell of bacon wafting through the air finally got his attention. With a sudden whoosh of air, he flew past Ravioli and found himself in front of a huge pile of bacon. 

Ravioli clamored to his feet and looked around for the source of the sudden draft. "Why is he always in such a rush on bacon day? It's all pretty much going to him anyway" he muttered as soon as his brain kicked into gear. Of course it was Goku, it was always Goku. Not even Gohan rushed this much and he always go the same amount as Goku.

Goku grabbed a handful of bacon, shoving it into his mouth and recalled why he had originally began to get out of bed for. He turned towards the door and noticed that Chi-Chi was blocking the entry with her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Alfie stood next to her trying to get a shot of both women in their standoff. Goku wasn't sure what he needed to do yet, no one was talking! They were just staring at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation or something. He looked over his should to Zack who had somehow become frozen in place. The last time Zack had been around both women at once was when Chi-Chi tried to beat the living daylights out of Maron. 

Silently wishing that he wasn't the only one capable of holding back Chi-Chi, Goku carefully stepped closer to his wife. As if Shenron had answered his prayers, Gohan appeared with a math book in hand. Gohan hadn't even been paying attention to the energy signals nearby but he was quickly on guard after feeling the immense tension in the awkwardly silent room. Goku motioned for Gohan to position himself on the other side of Chi-Chi, his eyes warning him to be prepared for anything.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, feeling like this bitch was waiting for an open invitation in to her home and decided to find out what she was doing there. "Are you lost? The main road is back the way you came if you are" she said sarcastically.

"No, silly, I was just hoping to make amends! Here, I baked you a cake, and there's nothing gross or anything in there. Its just a regular and delicious cake" smiled Maron holding the cake towards Chi-Chi.

CR Chi-Chi: "As if I'm going to accept any kind of food from HER! Make amends? More like 'Up to no good and needs me out of her way!' I'm not trusting her for a second!"

CR Goku: "I think she might be telling the truth! That cake smells awesome!"

CR Gohan: "The cake smells okay from what I can tell, but I don't really trust Maron. She's caused a lot of problems already and I don't think she's being nice without a reason behind it. But who knows, maybe she does want to make things right?"

Chi-Chi looked down at the cake being offered to her and then back up to Maron. There was no way in Hell she was going to take that cake, but then again.....Gohan was behind her and the camera was aimed right at her face. 'UUUUGGGHHHHHHHHH!' she mentally growled before extending her hands to accept the offered dessert. If she could have gotten away with being a horrible person she would have shoved the cake right back into Maron's face and hopefully smother her to death, but no....the whole world had to be watching he set a decent example for her son.

Maron smiled and let out a playful giggle when Goku came into view, drawn to the cream cheese frosted, carrot cake she had baked. "Oh, hi Goku!" she said batting her eyes flirtatiously. "I just came to apologize for making your wife angry. I hope we can all get along since Krillie Willie says you are his best friend."

CR Chi-Chi: "'Krillie Willie?' Blech! How nauseating!"

"Pfffttt! Krillie Willie?" laughed Goku. "Oh I can't wait to use that one!" 

Maron continued making eyes at Goku and began to completely ignore Chi-Chi, the person she was SUPPOSED to be apologizing to! Chi-Chi looked over at Zack and then towards the trash can, hoping that he would be able to read what she was asking him to do. He shook his head and finally set the eggs down to bring the trash can closer to Chi-Chi, still trying to get ready to run in case things went awry. 

"Of course we can all get alone! Just as long as you promise to never make us any food or show up uninvited again!" said Chi-Chi raising her voice to get Maron's attention. She began by sounding polite and transitioned to an almost-hateful growl. With everyone's attention back on her, Chi-Chi slammed down the cake into the bottom of the trash can and crossed her arms.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" shouted Maron. She did NOT wake up early, WITH A HANGOVER, to bake a cake for this bitch!

"Uncalled for?! You tried to poison me that last time you made me any food! You should feel lucky that I even tried to be nice to you after that!" yelled Chi-Chi.

Goku stepped in of Chi-Chi and stopped her from advancing on the woman that was clearly about to get throttled. Gohan stepped in between Goku and Maron to give her more distance from his mother. If things were going to get as bad as the last time then he'd at least have a chance of getting Maron out of there without getting smacked into a cabinet.

"Oh get over it! It's not all about you, y'know!" snapped Maron.

"Says the bitch who can't stay away because she wants screen time on OUR show! Go be a whore somewhere else!" bellowed Chi-Chi. She began to raise her power level and within seconds had Ki gathering in her hands. 

Goku reeled back recognizing the stance she was taking to be her Tiger Claw attack. "Gohan, get her out of here! NOW!" ordered Goku. He grabbed Chi-Chi's wrists and pulled her into his chest, keeping her hands down at their sides. He tried to hold her close but she still had plenty of room to try to wiggle free. It was times like this that his tail would serve a very useful purpose.

With his mom temporarily distracted, Gohan rushed out the door, grabbing Maron around the waist to fly her as far away as possible in the small window of opportunity he had available. Maron wiggled and kicked while screaming into Gohan's ear. "Put me down! You can't just touch a girl without her say so!"

Alfie rushed to release the drone to follow Gohan. They had left it on standby after finally figuring out how to program the specific energy signals. All that was needed for takeoff now was the push of 2 buttons on the touch screen or the tablet.

"I'm saving you and myself from feeling my mom's rage! Don't yell at me!" whined Gohan. His ears were ringing from her high-pitched screeching and all he wanted to do was drop her in a river somewhere and let her fend for herself. 'How has she survived this long with all the trouble she causes?' he wondered.

"Fine! Just take me into the city and I'll find my own way home from there" she growled. Gohan rolled his eyes but was thankful she had stopped screaming. Hopefully she would never come back around again. He couldn't help but wonder what the point of her visit was if she was just going to cause more trouble. 

CR Gohan: "I think my mom was right about Maron. She only wants the screen time and probably to make my mom look bad. She's not a very nice person."

Back at Mount Paozu, Goku was still holding onto Chi-Chi's wrists but she had allowed her Ki to dissipate. Something didn't seem right about Maron's visit and Chi-Chi was going to figure out what.

"So can we have breakfast now? I'm starving!" smiled Goku. He let go of Chi-Chi and wandered over to the pile of bacon for another handful.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell with the way you were eyeballing that cake" said Chi-Chi sourly. It was one thing for Goku to drool over food but it was down right insulting for him to drool over HER food after all she has tried to do to Chi-Chi.

"Oh come on, Chi, I wasn't hungry for that cake. HONEST! I was thinking of the bacon the whole time!" grinned Goku innocently.

"Sure you were" huffed Chi-Chi sarcastically.

CR Chi-Chi: "Saiyans and their stomachs" she said while shaking her head. 

Before long, Gohan returned and the family resumed their training after breakfast. Chi-Chi had planned to spend a small portion of her morning checking Gohan's homework but that was out of the question now that Maron had wasted her time. She had started Gohan's workload slowly but he gladly did more than required to prove to her that he was capable of doing his training and homework at the same time. With any luck, he would be allowed to keep up his training in moderation after the android attack was over.

******Kame House******

Yamcha tried to open his heavy, hungover eyelids but failed. His head throbbed and his body ached. "Not again" he moaned. During his training/self-discovery journey, he swore to himself that he would drink casually and in moderation after his blackout benders caused so much trouble for him. He couldn't help but feel like a failure for not keeping his promise on the second night of his return. The sound of a distressed moan caught his attention and the memory of drinking with Krillin and Maron came back to him.

He managed to crack his eyes open and saw Krillin hanging halfway off the armchair. 'What the hell happened to him?' he wondered noting his shirtless form and ripped pants. Yamcha looked down at himself and noticed he was shirtless too. 'Well that's not surprising, liquor makes me hot' he thought.

Master Roshi cleared his throat from the next to the couch and offered a mug off hot coffee to Yamcha. "It's about time you woke up. It's 3:30 in the afternoon and I'm missing my shows!" he complained.

"Sorry Master Roshi, I don't remember a thing. What happened?" he asked graciously accepting the mug.

"I hate to admit it but I don't have a clue either. Maron made sure I played along but I must have been the first one to fall asleep."

CR Master Roshi: "My liver just ain't what it used to be!"

"When I woke up Maron was already long gone. Not a note or any evidence that she had even stayed the night here." said Master Roshi.

"That's weird. Where would she have gone?" Yamcha wondered out loud. He looked over to the camera crew and only received trained blank stares. 'They most know something' he thought. He'd have to ask later though - his head felt like it was going to erupt from the pressure.

Krillin was none too pleased when he awoke to find Maron missing and not one person capable of telling him where she went. He tried to text and call but never got any responses. 

CR Krillin: "I sure hope I didn't scare Maron off with something I did or said last night when I was drunk. I just wish she would get back to me and let me know she's alright."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful with the exception of Krillin and Yamcha grossing out the camera crew with their home-made hangover remedies. Krillin's remedy was a smoothie consisting of apples, pineapple, Funyuns, orange juice, and kale. He then topped it with a splash of the spiciest hot sauce available to him and chugged the whole blender-full. He took in a deep breath of air before rushing to the bathroom to heave the concoction back out of his system.

"Little less hot sauce was probably necessary" he said wiping his teary eyes.

Yamcha shook his head at Krillin and instantly regretted it. He place an ice pack on his head and a hot towel around his neck, it was time for him to show off his remedy. Grabbing the blender, he gave it a quick rinse and began to search for the ingredients he needed.

Ginger, lemon, honey, apple cuidar vinegar, and orange juice were poured into the blender and set to puree. Yamcha covered his sensitive ears with his hot towel trying desperately to mute out the loud, heavy whirring of the blender. 'Close enough!' he thought slamming his finger on the off button.

He steeled himself for the inevitably horrible taste headed his way and tossed back his remedy as quickly as Krillin had. The apple cider vinegar and ginger burned his throat, gagging him from the intense sensation. Yamcha forced himself to breath through his nose so he wouldn't barf all over the place.

Several minutes later he found himself making his headache worse by violently throwing up in the bathroom.

CR Yamcha: "Note to self: make sure you know the proper measurements before making a remedy to alleviate a hangover. Too much ginger"

******Capsule Corp******

Bulma and Vegeta avoided each other like the plague the entire day. The cleaning bots cleaned Bulma's room while she buried herself in the lab. So much planning was needed to keep her and the insatiable appetite of a full-blooded Saiyan sustained while in space. Of course Panchy had requested to be in charge of their meal planning but Bulma wanted to be sure she had spare capsules in case they got separated or stranded.

She was also doing the maintenance and ship preparations after the food planning as well as perfecting her new Ki gun and Vegeta's armor. Then there was the matter of making a gravity safe barrier to install in the lower deck of the ship so Vegeta could still train without crushing her fragile body under 200X gravity.

In a way she was glad that she had teased Vegeta. As much as he acted like he wanted to get it on with her, he seemed uneasy about going through with it. Bulma figured it was because she knew of their son now. Before, only he knew with the exception of Goku and Piccolo, so he had used that knowledge to control the situation. Now that the tables had turned, he seemed more content playing hard to get.

Not that that would stop Bulma from pursuing him. She smirked at her plans with mischievous eyes. The new addition to her ship was hopefully going to help her win him over. Sometimes you need live bait to catch your prey and if things didn't go well during the first half of their trip then live bait she would be.

******West City Business District******

Maron sat at the other side a huge desk waiting patiently for the man on the other side to make his final decision. Her eyes watched his with hope as he reviewed the disk she had brought in. The content which could bring her the fame and fortune she so desperately yearned for.

Being a chef had been her childhood dream but as she grew older and noticed her looks, she convinced herself that she deserved to be a starlet. Maybe she could become a big shot clothing designer. She just needed her foot in the door.

"Well this is certainly interesting. With the high ratings of the Z Warriors show this disk could sell for a small fortune. Cut me in for 20% of the profit and I will help you find the highest bidder. Do we have a deal?" said the man in the pinstriped suit. He was no stranger to assisting Plain Jane's exploit the rising fame of others.

Maron thought about the offer for several minutes. The offers she had received from the previous Hollywood type scumbags were not nearly as great. Some offered her only $10,000 while others tried to get 45% of her profit in exchange for finding the highest bidder.

"We have a deal, Mr. Sinclair!" she smiled.

******Outro******  
Counting days ’til it’s over, my friends  
'Til it’s over, my friends, count along  
Counting days ’til it’s over, my friends  
'Til it’s over, my friends, count along

Feeling rich, feeling poor, feeling nothing more  
Self destructive on a rollercoaster fireball  
Cut her tongue, don’t believe a word she says  
She’s on a hunt, cooking cooking cooking misery

Left my heart on the shelf for way too long  
Sick and tired, picking up from the dirty floor  
I saw the line of snakes that came to me

So innocent were the days  
The taste of good memories  
A bag full of hope that was only for me and you

No more broken dreams I feel like a loaded gun  
Spitting bullets at your armor of mind control  
Cut her tongue, don’t believe a word she says  
She’s on a hunt, cooking cooking cooking misery

Cannot think, cannot talk, cannot do it right  
Can't call the doctor, he’s as sick as you and I  
I saw the line of snakes that came to me

So innocent were the days  
The taste of good memories  
A bag full of hope that was only for me and you oh oh oh

Black Rose - Volbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get to edit this chapter cause I want to get started on the next one XD but I hope there aren't lots of eyesores lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you guys next episode :P


	15. Return Of The Skank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks have gone by and the preparations for the space trip are almost ready but everything comes to a screeching halt when Maron reappears. Will Krillin welcome her back with open arms? What deal has Maron made with the devil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I know I'm all kinds of late with this update but these Holidays got me way off on my time management. That being said I want to let you guys know that I won't be working on the next chapter just yet since I have a few handmade gifts I'm working on for Christmas and I pretty much gotta do all the Christmas stuff for my family. This time of year is stressful but I will hope to have a hell of a chapter when I get back to it! "Space Adventure" is nearing!!! Yay!!! I hope you all enjoy this Holiday season and I'll see guys on the return chapter :)
> 
> *Family Guy's Consuela voice* "We need more lemon pledge" .......I brought you guys some mild lemon since it's been a while XD (God I'm such a dork)

******Intro*******

"Don't you go and make a scene  
I am the one you need  
I am the blood that boils when you feel me through your veins  
Don't you go and make a scene  
Nothing is what it seems  
Are we gonna let this go to waste and let it all decay  
Don't you go and make a scene  
Whoa

With you or without you misfortune finds it's way  
You're with me or against me I refuse to wait  
I wound up giving everything and now I want nothing to do with you  
Now your choking on your words

Don't you go and make a scene  
I am the one the one you need  
I am the blood that boils when you feel me through your veins  
Don't you go and make a scene  
Nothing is what it seems  
Are we gonna let this go to waste and let it all decay  
Don't you go and make a scene

Go ahead blame me you can't defame me  
Get it all out of your system  
Go ahead hate me I don't care"

Defame Me - New Years Day

******Mount Paozu******

Goku watched from the sidelines as Gohan prepared to spar with Piccolo. Chi-Chi was in the middle of her warm-ups and was nervous and excited for today's training session. Once Piccolo was finished sparring with Gohan, he'd be taking on Chi-Chi next. 

CR Goku: "I'm glad to see Piccolo coming around to train more often but he hasn't really mentioned why he suddenly needed to be here everyday. It's been like 3 weeks and he's here everyday! Not that it bothers me but I can't help feeling like something is wrong.

CR Piccolo: "Goku is just paranoid. It's not like I'm here in case Bulma decides to get back at me for helping Vegeta scare her or anything" *looks around suspiciously*

"Alright Gohan, make sure you keep an eye on his arms when you're at a distance! Those things will get you when you least expect it!" shouted Goku.

"Stop talking about me! I trained him, so he already knows what to look out for!" shouted Piccolo.

"Oh su-nap!" giggled Ravioli while snapping his fingers.

"Shots fired" whispered Alfie.

"YOU KIDNAPPED HIM, YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Chi-Chi. "That's it! Fight me!"

Piccolo felt the sweat begin to bead on his temple as Chi-Chi stomped towards him. 'Why do I keep getting on the wrong side of these women?' he wondered with a gulp. 

"Uuhh haha Chi-Chi, don't you think you should wait your turn?" asked Goku trying to placate his wife.

"No way! He wants to talk shit, he's gonna get hit! I would have trained Gohan while you were gone if HE hadn't taken him!" growled Chi-Chi jabbing her finger into Piccolo's chest. "Just you wait and see, I have far more training than you think!"

"C'mon Chi, I think Gohan wanted to get his spar started. Right Gohan?" stated Goku. He grabbed Chi-Chi by the waist and tried to pull her back with no luck. 

CR Goku: "Chi-Chi sure is strong when she's made up her mind. I hope Piccolo can handle her cause I don't think she's going to back down."

CR Gohan: "I want to spar with Piccolo, but I don't want to get in my mom's way. I think he's on his own here."

"Gohan can have what's left!" hissed Chi-Chi. She stared down Piccolo without so much as blinking and he couldn't help but look around nervously.

"Fine. You want to spar, then we'll spar" agreed Piccolo. He wanted to back down but the cameras made the decision for him. Not to mention, Kami would probably never let him live it down if he appeared to be scared of a fight. 

CR Chi-Chi: "He's about to get his ass handed to him! I don't want to brag but I would have done a much better job training Gohan. I mean Piccolo is great and all but there's no replacing knowledge passed down by someone's parents!"

Piccolo glanced over to Gohan and Goku as they they took their positions on the sidelines. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? He needed a challenge and what a better challenge than facing off with a new opponent? Yes, this was going to be a good spar. With what she had done to Goku with her Ki attack, surely she would be a worthy adversary. One he wouldn't need to hold back on too much.

Chi-Chi stretched her arms, trying her best to get rid of the tension she had previously built up in her shoulders. Her anger always did that to her and if she didn't loosen up soon, she'd end up blocking her movements and have a much harder time sparing. Waiting patiently once she was limber enough, Chi-Chi began formulating her strategy. What kind of fighting style would be appropriate for fighting Piccolo on land or in air? Perhaps with his ability to stretch as Goku had previously warned she would need to use a different stance.

"Land or Air?" she asked as she made her finally decision on strategy.

"Air works for me" replied Piccolo as he slowly levitated up. He was aware she wasn't the most confident in the air and well, this WAS a training session. Maybe he was taking the advantage or he was thinking of where she needed work, he wasn't gonna tell anyone which though.

With both fighters now in the air, Chi-Chi took a stance Piccolo had never seen. The bystanders on the ground stared in awe, completely unprepared for what they were witnessing. Chi-Chi had once again proven that she was far more versed in Martial Arts than they had expected. 

CR Gohan: "Holy cow! My mom has only used her tiger stance the whole time we have been training and now she's switching it up! I didn't even know she knew any other styles!"

CR Goku: "This was unexpected. Most martial artists typically use the style they are most comfortable with, like Chi-Chi with her the Crouching Tiger style. But Martial Arts Masters can usually switch back and forth with different styles to throw off their opponents, like most of you may have seen in the World Martial Arts Tournament when I fought Jackie Chun. I guess we shouldn't have assumed that Chi-Chi wasn't a Master. Piccolo is going to have a Hell of a time getting around that Viper stance since he's only watched her use the Crouching Tiger."

Chi-Chi charged to Piccolo first, moving fluidly and striking her hands towards his torso like snakes. Piccolo dodged and blocked, eventually grabbing a hold of her hands to land a kick on her hip. She allowed her body to relax, absorbing the blow and using its force to help swing her legs up and deliver a kick to Piccolo's face. The two continued to test each other's speed, skill, and strength for almost an hour. Both landing precise blows and dodging attacks that would potentially disable them. 

Goku and Gohan watched from the ground in silence, not knowing who to cheer for. They were both amazed at how well Chi-Chi was holding her own against Piccolo, the very same fighter that Goku had struggled to beat when he was 18. Goku was starting to think Chi-Chi would have won that tournament had he not caught her off guard and knocked her out of the ring. If she was doing this well after only a year of training then he could only imagine how talented she was back when she had trained full time.

Piccolo once again found himself grabbing hold of Chi-Chi's hands only this time he wasn't able to get a blow in before she raised her right leg up in between them and kicked him square in the chin. He reeled back trying to place some distance in between them, his vision blurred as he tried to shake the stars our of his line of sight. Chi-Chi used the time to charge up the first Ki attack she would use on Piccolo.

"Let's hope I still know how to do this!" she shouted as she gathered Ki in the palms of her hands. Piccolo cleared his vision in time to see the 2 balls of green light expand and engulf her arms. With fluid arm movements to mimic snakes slithering across each other, Chi-Chi screamed "OX KING COBRA!" and released the Ki beams towards Piccolo. The beams quickly transformed into snakes, intertwining and finally combining to create a giant King Cobra. Piccolo unleashed an Explosive Demon Wave to counter the attack but was dumbfounded when the giant serpent opened its mouth and swallowed the waved.

"What?!" he shouted in disbelief, frozen to his place in the air as the snake closed in on him.

"NO WAY!!" screamed Gohan.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" yelled Goku before covering his mouth. 

CR Goku: "Oops! Didn't mean to curse in front of Gohan!"

The snake hissed and opened it's jaws wide and brought it's fangs down onto Piccolo's shoulders, slicing off his arms in one smooth motion.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"screamed everyone on the ground. Alfie and Ravioli began to panic, both trying to run and get help but only bumped into each other. The two cameramen landed on the ground with their cameras still aimed at Piccolo and Chi-Chi.

"YYAAA! WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE?!" screeched Chi-Chi. She flew over to Piccolo and wasn't even sure what she should do next.

"Hmph! That was one Hell of an attack, I'll give you that, but it will take more than tearing off my arms to beat me" replied Piccolo calmly. He grit his teeth and grunted, regenerating both arms as quickly as they had been cut off. Chi-Chi screamed in terror as Piccolo wrapped an arm around her and flung her into the woods.

Piccolo floated down to Goku and Gohan, exhausted and still in a fair amount of pain. His sore arms hung limp at his side and he wanted nothing more than to take off what was left of his heavy weighted shoulder pads and sit down. 

"I think I'm going to have to postpone our spar, Gohan. Your mother was more of a challenge than I had anticipated" said Piccolo, his breathing slightly labored.

"She really gave you a hard time, didn't she?" laughed Gohan. It had been a while since he had seen Piccolo struggle. He was positive that Piccolo had been holding back a great deal of power but even then, he had still used lots of energy fending his mom off.

"Did you expect anything less from my wife?" grinned Goku proudly. "I better go find her before she comes back to finish the job!"

Goku used his instant transmission to locate Chi-Chi and found her resting by a small stream. She was exhausted but not nearly as mad as he had assumed she would be. More upset that she had cut someone's arms off than being thrown into the woods.

After returning to the house, Goku's stomach decided it was time for lunch. They gathered around the table to eat and interrogate Chi-Chi about what else she knew. Even Piccolo couldn't help asking about her other attacks. He had never seen a Ki beam morph into an animal and then absorb a counter attack.

Thinking back, Piccolo realized that not even Goku had such an attack in his arsenal. Now he was wondering who was truly stronger, Goku or his wife. It definitely made sense that he would back down from her when she made up her mind.

******Capsule Corp******

Vegeta slowly poked his head put of the GR and began to lightly float above the ground in hopes of not making any sound. He could sense Bulma nearby and didn't want to alert her that he was ending his training session early.

CR Vegeta: "The woman has been absolutely relentless since we informed her of the future. I've been finding her in my room, her clothes have gotten shorter and tighter, and let me not forget to mention the sexual innuendos she manages to spew every time she opens her mouth! This was far more fun when I had the upper hand."

Bulma quickly noticed that the him of the GR had stopped. 'Show time' she thought with a smile. She set down the box of parts she had been carrying by the GR and headed the direction she assumed was Vegeta had gone.

CR Bulma: "So I think I'm finally getting on Vegeta's nerves" she smiled. "Since we called a truce on pranks, I decided to get back at Vegeta by being uncomfortably forward. I didn't take him for the shy type but I guess he's not used to a woman making all the moves. I think it's time to kick it up a notch!"

Vegeta kept his senses on Bulma's energy signal. He noticed the way she was wondering around Capsule Corp, probably looking for him. He stayed hidden, only moving to a new spot when she seemed to get closer. Rusty was being forced to hide as well, much to his displeasure. It was not easy to hide with a giant camera on your shoulder.

When Bulma made her way to her lab, Vegeta deemed it safe to get on with his day. Today was not a day for excessive training. Tomorrow was the scheduled takeoff day for their space trip and if he was going to be trapped with Bulma he wanted one day of peace before they left. He made his way to his room to grab his clothes for a shower, the shower in his room had mysteriously stopped working so he was forced to use the spa-like bathroom at the end of the hall.

Down in the basement, Bulma was grinning devilishly while changing into an impossibility tighter outfit and tossing on a lab coat to hide what her dress didn't. She put on a pair of custom made earrings that she designed just for the occasion. These were not normal earrings, the were what she called "stealth earrings" and their intended purpose was to hide her energy signal completely. Meaning she would be off Vegeta's radar long enough to get close to him.

Once she was ready, she headed back up the stairs with Clementine close behind wearing her own set of earrings. Vegeta would be suspicious if he sensed Clementine headed towards him and not Bulma. She knew exactly where to find Vegeta since she had shut off the water in his bathroom the day before.

Bulma grinned like the Cheshire cat as she caught sight of Rusty sitting nearby, waiting for Vegeta to finish his shower. Oh, this was about to be fun! She walked straight to the door and picked the lock with ease, closing the door behind her as she quietly entered.

Vegeta heard the clicking noise and thought nothing of it, until he heard the door click close and footsteps headed towards him. He tried to sense out Bulma but had no luck. It was as if she learned how to hide her Ki completely. 'Or the clever bitch invented something to hide it. Damn it!' he thought as he shut the water off. He'd have to move fast, her scent was filling the room and it was intoxicating, the moisture in the air amplifying it.

Before he could make his move the shower curtain was pulled back quickly and Bulma stood in front of him. She blocked his path with a smile and allowed her eyes to greedily take in his glistening, nude form. Vegeta failed to cover himself fast enough and scowled at Bulma for her intrusion.

"Why so shy, Vegeta? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. You did give Yamcha and me a good show the night of the Premiere" teased Bulma.

"That had been my choice. This situation is against my will. Hand me that towel and take your filthy eyes off of me!" growled Vegeta.

"Oh, don't be like that!" giggled Bulma as she dropped her lab cost and revealed her latest enticing outfit, a skintight, white dress with a plunging neckline that gave her breasts a very flattering fullness. "I just want to get to know you better" she winked stepping closer.

"I'm sure that's exactly what you want but I'd rather not. Move out of my way" Vegeta demanded. He was somewhat interested in what Bulma was planning but at the same time he was aware of this potential seduction. He stiffened as she moved closer, stepping into the shower and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You don't really want me to leave, do you?" she asked in her best innocent voice. "I know what you really want."

Bulma pressed her lips to his neck and began to kiss and lick her way down to his chest, stopping briefly to look up at him before continuing down. Vegeta froze, her shamelessly, forward behavior had not reached physical contact until now. He was afraid he would lose all self-control, giving her exactly what she wanted, a child. 'No! I will do this in my terms, not hers! She's......she's......so warm....wet......'

His eyes rolled back and he let out a shudder as Bulma drifted dangerously close to his rising erection. With every centimeter she gained, his resolve drifted that much further away. Vegeta found one hand reaching to grip the nearby shower head when he realized this may just be a trap.

Bulma tried to sneakily pull out a vile from her nearby lab coat, the action gaining Vegeta's attention. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her to her feet.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled lowly.

"I think we both know what I was about to do" blushed Bulma. She took the opportunity to hide her hands and the vile behind her back as she twisted her body back and forth flirtatiously.

"I think you were trying to steal from me. Or is that vile behind your back already filled with something?" asked Vegeta.

'Shit!' thought Bulma, "Uh what are you talking about? I don't have a vile" she said raising her hands up in front of her.

Vegeta glared at her hands and decided he needed to conduct a search, perhaps a strip search. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave his hand the freedom to grab Bulma's ass in search of the vile. She yelped in surprise, not having expected for Vegeta to be so forward suddenly. He found the empty vile tucked between her thighs and looked at her in question.

Outside, Clementine and Rusty were discussing the new fashionable yet functional earrings Bulma had created when the door flew open. Vegeta had wrapped a towel around himself and he pushed Bulma away as she left in the opposite direction.

The crew members quickly scrambled to keep up with their assigned stars. The look on Bulma's face had made it obvious that her plan had failed while Vegeta, on the hand, looked almost petrified.

CR Vegeta: "That woman.....she's......she's a damn sexual predator! I was violated! She really ought to be on some sort of Sex Offender Registry!"

Producer: "What exactly did she do?"

CR Vegeta: "She tried to......to....rob me of my essence!" he shouted while gesturing to his crotch. "I'll be in my room!" he yelled dramatically as he stomped out of the confessional.

CR Bulma: "I don't think he took me seriously when I said I would have a baby, one or another. This has got to be the best thing I have ever thought of to use as a revenge scheme!" she laughed. 

******Kame House******

Krillin stared at his phone for the one thousandth time today. He had received a text from Maron saying that she was wanting to talk to him soon. They hadn't spoken since the night they had gotten drunk and he had just started to give up hope for their relationship.

He had spent the past 3 weeks taking out his anger on Yamcha during their sparring sessions. On one occasion, he even gave Tien a run for his money. Krillin hated not knowing why she had taken off. If only he hadn't gotten so drunk that night, then maybe she would still be with him.

Oh well, an explanation now was better than nothing and if all went well then maybe they could still salvage what was left of their relationship. Against his better judgment, Krillin had even purchased an engagement ring 2 days before she had left. If only he had had the nerve to pop the question before this whole mess.

"Thanks again for helping me move Krillin. I should be getting the furniture I bought delivered today so I only need to get all of my small stuff moved. We can stop by Capsule Corp to get what I have left there after we get the furniture situated" said Yamcha.

Krillin snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Yamcha. "No problem buddy, I'm glad you finally bought your own place" he said with a nod.

"Sure did take longer than I wanted but at least everything finally fell into place. I have a spare bedroom too, so if you ever want a place to crash or anything you are welcome to come over" offered Yamcha. He knew that living with Master Roshi could sometimes be a headache but living on the island was just more convenient for training.

"Thanks pal, I might take up that offer when I need to have time alone with Maron. Master Roshi is always trying to spy through the door" laughed Krillin.

"Wait....." said Yamcha confused, "are you still wanting to be with her? She ghosted you for 3 weeks! Not one word from her, not even an explanation of what happened the night we got drunk and you're still considering her an option?"

Krillin sighed and rubbed his head, "It's not like that with her, Yamcha. I think we might have done or said something that really hurt her feelings. She just needed time to cool off and I'm sure she'll explain everything tonight."

"If you say so, but I still think something fishy is going on. No one just up and leaves without leaving some kind of message somewhere if they intend to come back. I'm actually starting to think Bulma was right about her" said Yamcha a bit concerned. 'I hope not, I don't need an "I told you so" from Bulma' he thought with a grimace. He might not ever hear the end of it if they later found out that she had played them.

"You guys are wrong about her...." replied Krillin softly.

CR Krillin: "I'm not sure what to believe anymore. I WANT to be right but there is a small voice telling me that I am a fool for wanting this woman around. Oddly enough, the voice sounds like Bulma. Maybe I need to have my ears checked to make sure Bulma didn't invent some kind of 'let me be your conscience' device to sneak onto me. I wouldn't put that type of thing past her"

CR Yamcha: "I have a bad feeling about all of this. We still have no new answers about what happened that night and Maron coming back out of nowhere is just sitting wrong with me. There's something.....eerie about this whole thing."

"Let's just not talk about it anymore. We'll have her side of the story soon enough. For now let's work on getting my stuff moved. The furniture will be delivered within the next couple of hours and we need to head over to West City to sign for it" said Yamcha trying to dismiss the conversation.

"You're right, we need to get you a few things at the store too, right?" asked Krillin perking up a bit.

"Yeah, I'm going to need all kinds of cleaning supplies, groceries, bathroom essentials.....actually I think we might not get all of that done in 2 hours" laughed Yamcha.

"Maybe we should get the essentials and you can get the rest tomorrow. I'll get breakfast in the morning if you don't mind me crashing there tonight. I'm meeting Maron for dinner so I don't know how long we'll be out" Krillin said with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Yamcha nodded and the two head out to West City.

******Capsule Corp******

Vegeta decided to brave the outside world once again after the violation of his personal space and was in the kitchen eating the lunch Panchy had made for him. It had been several hours since the.....incident, and he was making sure he could sense Bulma at all times. No sneak attacks this time around, she'd have to get much more clever to corner him again.

"So Vegeta, are you all packed and ready for your space trip? I just finished helping the chefs with the last of the meals we prepared. You two will have plenty of healthy food to help you keep your energy up and Bulma's health in proper condition for the future baby. Oh I just can't wait to welcome my grandson into the world! Have you two already been trying? It'd be a shame to waste any more time you know!" rambled Panchy.

"What?! No! We have not been TRYING, at least I haven't! You're daughter, however, is on the verge of becoming a rapist!" shouted Vegeta.

"Who are you calling a rapist?! You know damn well you have more than enough strength to stop me if you really wanted too, Prince of all timid men!" yelled back Bulma as she entered the room in time to hear the conversation.

Vegeta growled but was interrupted by Bulma's mother before being able to comment on her lack of class for being exceedingly forward.

"Maybe you haven't tried to stop Bulma because you really want the baby too! Oh dear! I almost forgot to put the waters and sports drinks into the cold storage capsule. You two will need to keep hydrated" winked Panchy making Bulma uncomfortable.

Panchy practically skipped out of the kitchen to finish the last of the preparations she was just remembering. She checked her list and noted the several other things she forgot to pack and hurried to get it all done before dinner time.

"So now that you are done with your lunch, are you going to go back to your room to hide under your bed? Or is little Vegeta scared to be alone with me?" teased Bulma.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and sneered at Bulma. "First of all: I was not hiding from you, I simply needed a nap. Second: I'm not little.....well you've seen me naked."

Bulma couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips. She had to agree with him there, he was NOT little. "You needed a nap? Really?" scoffed Bulma.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. It's not every day I get the energy SUCKED out of me in the bathroom" smirked Vegeta. 

Bulma blushed and was about to say something probably far less witty than she wanted when her phone rang. "This isn't over" she whispered as she answered the call. Her mind temporarily flashed back to the moment Vegeta caught her with the vile

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"What is this empty vile doing in between your legs? What exactly were you hoping to fill it with?" he asked somewhat displeased.

"Please don't be mad, okay, but I only wanted to take a sample of your semen. Not to put into myself of anything, but to test for fertility and any genes that could become mutated. And what if you have a disease! I don't know how many women you have been with or how clean they were, I mean, you probably weren't taking that into account when you were doing your purge missions. I just wanted to make sure that if we do.....you know....make our baby, that he'd have a healthy start" explained Bulma. Kami, was this really embarrassing.

"Woman, if you are that concerned I would have answered any of your questions if it came down to all of that. This plan of yours seemed.....over-complicated. Not to mention, the future brat seemed pretty damned healthy for a Super Saiyan. You greatly underestimate Saiyan genes" huffed Vegeta all offended that she was implying he was unclean or unworthy.

"I know he seemed healthy but what if he has extra toes or a learning disability or a tail! Okay, the tail won't be that far of a stretch considering he's half Saiyan but I'm still worried that he might be...."

"Filthy?" sneered Vegeta.

".....genetically unstable. Gohan might be healthy in every way but he could be a fluke. I want to make sure that everything will be alright with our future son, IF you decide to create him, yeah I've heard your thoughts on that already. We're talking about inter-species breeding, as awkward as that sounds, and I don't want to find out we could have prevented something that could affect his health" finished Bulma.

Vegeta watched her for a moment and felt his skin become riddled with goosebumps as it began to air dry. Finally he decided to humor her with a bit of humiliation. 'I wonder if she will consider this a prank? It's not physical, it will just be an interesting confessional' he wondered to himself.

"Alright, I will give you your 'sample' but I want to make things clear: I do NOT care for you being deceptive to run tests on me or tests that involve me. I've dealt with plenty of snakes throughout my life and as much as I loathe to admit it, I somewhat trust you. DON'T break what little trust there is by being what every enemy has been to me" said Vegeta sternly.

"I won't! I promise I'll talk to you about things next time" smiled Bulma. Her glowing eyes soon dulled once she quickly figured out there was a catch. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How exactly had you planned to get the sample? I think you should carry on with your plan while I'm still naked" he smirked.

"Oh, come on! Don't make me do it! It wasn't the greatest plan I've ever come up with but I figured you wouldn't pay too much attention to me if you were..."

"Cumming?" chuckled Vegeta. "Well I've gone soft and you want your sample, so you'd better get to work while I'm still agreeable."

"Can't you just get me the sample on your own time since you already said you would let me have it?" whined Bulma.

"The Prince of all Saiyans does NOT play with himself.....while there is a perfectly good mouth in front of him" he grinned.

Bulma blushed profusely now avoiding his soul-piercing eyes. This had not been her plan. She wanted to make it quick and get out before he figured out what she had done. Never in her life had she wished to be drunk more than at that moment. It was always easier to do things for the first time when she wasn't sober enough to overthink things. Slowly, she knelt down and returned to her position in front of him. 'You were going to do it anyway so what's the big deal? Maybe he wants to see if I have the confidence to actually do it?' she thought to herself. 

She slowly worked her hands up his legs and took his now soft flesh into her hand. He was so warm, even with his skin chilling from the water droplets still clinging to him. She gradually worked him back up and tried her best to ignore the soft moans and sighs emanating from Vegeta. 'At least he's enjoying it' she thought. Vegeta moved his hips forward and tried to aim for her lips so she would take the hint but she still refused to get on with. 

"Hn, I didn't think you were shy. You have been the one perusing me these last few weeks and yet you're hesitating" teased Vegeta.

"I'm........nervous" she replied quietly. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and placed a hand behind her head, sinking his fingers into her soft blue curls. He secretly enjoyed the way her hair looked like ocean waves teasing the soft skin of her shoulders. Very slowly, he moved her closer and watched her lips finally part to accept him.

"Hhnnnggggg" he groaned as she worked up a rhythm. Had it really been THAT long since he had someone else give him pleasure? He watched her furrow her brow and clench her eyes shut in concentration, seemingly doing her best to make sure it was pleasing enough to be quick. "Look at me" he demanded.

Bulma opened her eyes and gradually allowed her eyes to walk up his chiseled abs to his eyes. She was surprised to see him biting his lower lip with a light pink blush highlighting his perfect cheekbones. She almost couldn't focus on her movements. The connection she was feeling was just too electric! She wanted to rip her clothes off and make the baby right then and there! 

'I should...' she thought, 'I should just let him take me right here and now! Our son turned out fine from what I could tell and if he hadn't then future me would have sent the message back, wouldn't she? Yes! If I know her like I know myself, she would have sent that back as a warning as well! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna get off this floor and jump his bone right now! He's not gonna say no, who would?'

Vegeta suddenly pulled away, keeping his eyes locked on hers. The vile he had caught her with, firmly clasped in his free hand and was now being filled with his cum as he worked himself to completion with the other. His gasps of pleasure filling Bulma's ears like a bad dream. She missed it.....she missed her chance to have her way with him. Bulma was suddenly angry with herself for having such an analytic mind. This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't felt the need to test things and make sure everything was compatible enough between there species. 'Stupid!' she mentally berated.

He handed her the vile and quickly cleaned himself off without a word. Bulma had no clue what to say or what she should even be doing. Should she leave? She had what she had come for, so why even stay? It's not like they were going to have pillow talk but she kind of REALLY wanted him to return the favor.

"Thanks for the blow job, I'm going to take a nap" he smirked. With the towel wrapped around his waist he led Bulma to the door and made sure to push her in the opposite direction to instill the 'this never happened' vibe into her mind. Bulma was furious. Sure she got what she wanted but now there was a painful ache between her legs and Vegeta had been completely selfish. 'Yamcha had been right......but then again, all I asked for was the sample' she thought angrily. This was so not going to help her mood throughout the day.

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

"Hmmm? I'm sorry what did you say? Sorry, it's been a long day" Bulma said to the voice on the phone as her flashback faded away. "What?! Are you serious?!........I can't believe that bitch!........No no no no, I'll talk to them myself. Go ahead and get every Capsule Corp lawyer on standby and make sure they all have copies of the contracts we signed. I want to make sure that this isn't going to get us cancelled. If there is even a slight chance this can blow us off the air then I want every loophole found BEFORE this goes viral.........OF COURSE I'M NOT GOING TO BUY IT! ARE YOU INSANE?! She can do what she pleases but she will NOT get any of MY money for it........Thanks for the heads up!"

Bulma ended the call and growled under her breath. If it was the last thing she did, there will be Hell to pay. No one messes with her friends. She looked over to Clementine who seemed rather unsure if she could ask if everything was alright. Without giving away too much detail she viciously murmured one word through her tightly clenched teeth...

"Maron"

******Yamcha's Place******

With the delivery truck now backing into place, Yamcha placed his most recent purchases on the kitchen counter to sort through later. He looked around with a wide smile that refused to leave his handsomely scarred face. 

"Can you believe it, Krillin? I have my own place! I'm finally my own person again! I'm not just 'Bulma Briefs' boyfriend', I'm Yamcha of the Z Warriors and the West City Wreckers! I have an identity again!" shouted Yamcha overly excited.

"I hate to break it to you buddy, but you've always been Yamcha" laughed Krillin.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just I've been known as just Bulma's on-again-off-again boyfriend for so long that most people don't even see me, they see Bulma. I'm just excited to be....."

"Be the guy known for cheating on the richest woman on Earth?" interrupted Krillin with a grin.

"Why do you have to be a buzzkill? I was in a good place just now" complained Yamcha dryly.

CR Yamcha: "That was a little savage. Krillin didn't need to be an asshole about it but in a way he's right. I will be known for a lot more than being Bulma's ex."

CR Krillin: "I couldn't help it, I just had to mess with him. It may have been a bit harsh but, hey, it made me feel a little better."

"Sorry, Yamcha, I just couldn't resist" laughed Krillin.

Yamcha shook his head and said, "Alright alright, let's get the truck unloaded. We'll need to head over to Capsule Corp after and I would rather not spend all night over there, y'know." 

With the help of the truck driver, the two friends managed to get the truck unloaded and the furniture put into place after just 3 hours. Yamcha was sure glad he hadn't chosen to buy items that required assembly. It was cheaper and he wouldn't have minded putting together everything together, but this sure did save him loads of time. He'd now get to relax in his home for the first night and not spend however long it would have taken to assemble a chair just to sit down on. Yamcha tipped the driver for helping them out and headed to his garage. Capsule Corp wasn't far and since he was now in the city, flying wouldn't be the best idea. Not after all the accidents happened from people watching Vegeta hover Capsule Corp during some warmups.

"Off we go to Capsule Corp!" shouted Krillin from the passenger seat of the convertible.

******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi was soaking her sore muscles in the tub while Gohan and Goku sparred outside. She hadn't used her father's old move since she was 14! Once again, she had been praised for her fighting skills, surprise attacks, and asked what else she knew. Chi-Chi wouldn't let them in on any of those secrets though. No way, they would just have to find out on their own. "A good fighter never reveals their secrets. Enemies come in all shapes, sizes, and skill level" she said out loud remembering the advice her father had given her.

It had been a while since she had seen her father and with everything that was coming up, maybe paying him a visit wasn't such a bad idea. Gohan's birthday was coming up, maybe inviting him for a small get together would be great.

Outside the house the loud booms of Ki blasts rang through the air. Gohan aimed every attack perfectly but he still never landed a hit. 'Why can't I hit him?' he wondered as he flew at his father with a more head-on strategy.

Goku continued to counter the attacks, taking less damage than Gohan had hoped and using far less energy. Goku only smiled at his son as he dodged every blow with minimal effort. The frustration on Gohan's face was evident even though he tried not to show it.

"You're getting too lost in thought, Gohan. You're thinking about what I'm doing and what you're doing wrong instead of focusing on my body language" said Goku.

"How is focusing on your body language different from me thinking about what you're doing?" asked Gohan.

"Instead of watching where my body is heading, you're thinking about why you can't hit me" replied Goku separating himself from Gohan. "Think of it this way: you should be letting your body react to what my body is trying to do instead of thinking about what it's trying to do. You'd be surprised how fast your body will react when your mind isn't trying to double check everything."

"I can't help but think. How will I know what to do if I don't?" he asked with concern. Fighting was different for him now. He wanted to catch up to his dad but his mind was always riddled with questions. The one at the forefront was, what if he goes to far?

"I think we need to switch things up. We need you to work on your senses and reflexes. Once your body gets used to reacting on its own then maybe you won't feel like you should think about what you have to do next" suggested Goku.

"I think we should blindfold him" commented Piccolo. "If he can't see us then he'll have to trust his body."

"Hey, good idea Piccolo! We should do that now before it gets too late!" smiled Goku.

Gohan smiled nervously but agreed to the idea. It sounded like it would be hard but you never improve with easy training.

CR Gohan: "I'm nervous about being blindfolded. I don't know what's got me so out of focus lately but I'm willing to try it if it means I won't be holding my dad back. His training needs to be the priority if we're going to depend on him to defeat the androids."

Goku ran inside the house and soon returned with a scarf to wrap around Gohan's head. With only a few hours left to train, the fighters used every bit of daylight to help Gohan. Before the sun set, Piccolo used his multiply technique to create his doubles and attack.

They surround Gohan and charged him with synchronized precision. Each fist was blocked with his forearms and every landed hit was countered with a kick. It would take a few more days before he'd be perfectly comfortable with the new training.

******Capsule Corp******

Yamcha and Krillin arrived at Capsule Corp about an hour after leaving Yamcha's house. They decided to take the scenic route in hopes of finding a popular hangout for Yamcha to meet girls.

The Capsule Corp grounds were eerily quiet as they walked up the dimly lite path. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Panchy.

"Oh! Welcome back, boys! Bulma is in the lab, I'll let her know you're here in a few minutes. Come on in and head to the theater room if you want, I think Vegeta was in there waiting for the latest episode of your little show to come on" said Panchy cheerfully.

"Vegeta watches the show? Like regularly?" asked Krillin.

"He's so full of himself I bet he can't help but want to himself on TV" laughed Yamcha.

The two headed to the theater room to wait for Bulma. She had been holding onto several of the capsules he had packed away from his room.

"Hey Vegeta, what are you up to?" asked Yamcha as they entered the theater room.

"I'm waiting" Vegeta answered without looking at them.

"Waiting for what?" asked Krillin.

"Waiting for the future kid episode. They usually play it before the newest episode as a reminder that we are all doomed.....well doomed if we decide not to fight" replied Vegeta.

Yamcha and Krillin looked at each other, both confused by Vegeta's interest in that specific episode. They mouthed a silent conversation, each urging the other to ask Vegeta why he wanted to watch the show.

"If you idiots will stop talking about me behind my back, I'll tell you why I'm watching the show" grumbled Vegeta. He couldn't understand how these morons hadn't learned that whispering was futile when a Saiyan was within range.

"S-sorry Vegeta" they said simultaneously. They each took a seat next on either side of Vegeta and stared at the screen waiting for him to speak up first.

"The reason I enjoy this episode so much is because.........tri-eyes says he won't turn his back on me and then he does, three times" laughed Vegeta.

"You seriously watch this show just because Tien turns his back on you?" asked Krillin.

Vegeta smirked and pointed up to the screen as the episode began and said, "just wait and see."

The episode started off rather slowly and the 3 watched with their eyes glued to the giant screen.

"Right there..." giggled Vegeta. On the screen was the first time Tien had turned his back that day and Vegeta was standing behind him pointing finger guns behind him.

"Do you really like to watch yourself make fun of Tien?" asked Yamcha with sarcasm.

"I've only watched this episode once but I do different things" smiled Vegeta.

They watched Vegeta find the second opportunity to mock Tien where he made a few crude gestures behind his back, and the third where he mooned him. The mooning took place on the side of the cliff, which they had to admit was impressive since they had all been hiding their energy by not using Ki.

Bulma walked in just as the three were laughing at Tien's expense and her eyes landed on the purple haired figure killing Frieza. She stared at the screen, her eyes feeling watery and her heart skipping a beat.

"Oh hey, Bulma. We didn't notice when you walked in. A-are you alright?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah.....yeah I'm fine. I just hadn't expected to see that kid again so soon" replied Bulma, obviously flustered.

"I know you're scared for the future, what with those androids he told us about, but everything is gonna be okay" said Yamcha as he walked over to her.

"Huh? Oh no, it's no that it's just......"

Bulma paused, looking at Yamcha and then to Krillin and then back at Yamcha. 'Wait a minute...'

"You two assholes are gonna he the death of me!!!!" she yelled suddenly filled with ire. "Do you have any clue what that bitch, Maron, has been up too? I have 12 lawyers, TWELVE, doing everything they can to keep this show from sinking and its all your damned fault!!"

The 3 men were taken aback by the unexpected ferocity in Bulma's voice. SHE. WAS. PISSED.

"W-what are you talking about? We haven't seen Maron since the night of your big announcement. She took off without a trace!" explained Krillin.

"Oh I'm talking about a certain tape she took that could destroy your reputations AND mine by association! How can you not remember? Oh wait, you two were blitzed off your asses!" ranted Bulma.

"Tape? What tape?" asked Yamcha suddenly very interested on the matter.

"Yeah Bulma, you're not making any sense" added Krillin.

"Apparently, blue-haired women are devious. That smelly bitch, you seemed so fond of, videotaped the 3 of you..... " Vegeta paused unable to contain his laughter for the once again stupid actions of drunk Yamcha. "SHE MADE A SEX TAPE!"

"She did what?!" cried Krillin.

"And you two idiots are the stars! She's using it and your rising popularity to sell it for fame and fortune!" hissed Bulma.

"Wait, Vegeta, you knew the whole time and you didn't say anything till now?" concluded Yamcha.

"Where is the fun of humiliating you if I can't share some laughs at yiur expense with someone else. Bulma is mad now but we'll have plenty to laugh at on our trip to Mecha52" grinned Vegeta.

"You're still going on that trip with him?!" gaped Yamcha.

"Don't change the subject! This whole situation is being looked at by the Capsule Corp lawyers but I'm warning you, AGAIN, to stay the fuck away from her! The more she's seen with either of you the more offers she'll get for that tape! Hopefully everything will work out in our favor and we can get her for some kind breach of contract loophole. And don't you DARE sign or agree to anything, AND I MEAN ANYTHING - no cell phone contracts, no leases, no major purchases, no fucking medical procedures - WITHOUT a lawyer present!" scolded Bulma.

"But I was going to meet....."

"HOW MANY KAMI-DAMNED 'I TOLD YOU SOs' DO YOU WANT, KRILLIN?! If you want it in writing I'll be glad to get something notarized! Just please, PLEASE, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" screamed Bulma.

CR Bulma: "I don't get it. I don't. I just don't get what the appeal is here! Maron may have some looks to her, meaning she has fairly similar qualities to myself, but other than that what is it about her that has Krillin so obsessed? Oh yeah, probably because he finally got laid!"

CR Vegeta: "This was far more entertaining than the show. Oh wait, it's the same show. Well in that case, it's funnier live."

"Alright Bulma, I'll stay away from her" surrendered Krillin solemnly.

"How exactly would this ruin the show? I'm still a little confused" said Yamcha.

Vegeta turned around and quirked an eyebrow at Yamcha. "It's like you didn't even read the contract before you signed it! It clearly states that the removal of characters or terminating the show entirely will result if one or more members of the immediate cast are distributing their likeness in lewd or sexual manners for outside profit. In other words, we cannot make sex tapes to sell while we are employed by this specific network if the network can't profit from it. The first episode starring your first threesome on worldwide television brought some major ratings and money to them. This outside sex tape is in direct violation of that portion of the contract because the network won't be the ones to make money off of it."

"Wow, you actually remember all of that from the contract?" asked Bulma, mildly impressed.

"I learned early on to read the fine print and understand what I'm getting myself into. Of course, back in those days I had to sign things in blood" replied Vegeta calmly.

"So have we reached an understanding? No seeing or even speaking to Maron until this whole mess can be fixed or it blows over. The less attention we pay her now means she won't get a big buyout and we can only hope that this won't gain her any more popularity " sighed Bulma.

"Bulma, I.....can't we just.......*sigh* fine. I don't have a choice do I?" said Krillin gloomily.

CR Bulma: "Well now I feel bad. I get that Krillin hasn't had such an easy time with relationships but he's putting us all at risk with this girl. She's just trying to make a quick buck off of his fame. Poor Krillin. He just needs to find a girl that isn't a total skank."

"Ugh, Krillin"

"How sickening"

"Bulma, can't we just arrange one meeting. So Krillin can get closure. He never even got the chance to end things properly" said Yamcha in Krillin's defense.

The look on her face could only be described as utter frustration. These jerks were nothing but headaches! Nothing was ever left well enough alone even when it was for their own good 'aaaahhhhhhgggggrrrrr' growled Bulma internally.

"No! I can't let you make this worse! This bitch could be the next......the next...... KIM KARDASHIAN! WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE! Just keep your distance and don't make this harder on yourself!" shouted Bulma. She held her head tightly in her hands and wondered if this was worth the growing migraine.

"Let's leave these idiots to their own devices. They're only going to do it anyway" suggested Vegeta.

"What?! But what if they....."

"It's not our problem if they break the contract. Your lawyers can easily make sure that only those 2 get kicked off the show if that's really what you're worried about" he continued.

"You know what? You're right. You guys have fun ruining your social lives with that skank. Vegeta and I have more important things to do anyway" said Bulma blowing off the situation. "Here are your capsules, Yamcha. Have fun making your bad decisions."

"Hey I never said I wanted to talk to her. I'm on your side here, I've had enough indiscretions with my image as it is!" defended Yamcha.

"Not my problem anymore" waved Bulma as she left the room.

"Why does she always have to be so mean when she doesn't get her way?" said Yamcha shaking his head.

He and Krillin left Capsule Corp with their energy for fun completely sapped out of them. With the news of Maron's sex tape scandal, Krillin was even more down than even. She used him and what's worse she also involved Yamcha.

They went back to Yamcha's place in hopes of drinking away their problems but soon decided that it was usually the cause of their problems. Instead they stayed up and talked until Yamcha fell asleep. Krillin, on the other hand, grabbed an energy drink and his phone while he waited for a text.

******Maron's Apartment******

Maron was in full bitch mode after being stood up by Krillin. He never even called or texted to let her know he wasn't going to show and that infuriated her. He had been the one to be all over her and want nothing more than to be by her side and now he decided to have the balls to make her wait on him. She growled at her phone and fought the urge to throw it at the wall as hard as she could.

They had planned to meet at the most popular bar and grill in the city. It was so hard to get in that she had had to resort to name dropping Killin to get the reservation. He was far more famous than he thought and now she looked like a total spaz for telling everyone he would be there with her.

Paparazzi and news reporters had showed up to await his arrival since no one had actually seen him out in the city since the show started. He may not have had the highest character ratings on the show but he had gained quite the following since the show aired.

Maron paced her living room several times, hoping to come up with a new plan. She had to get him out in public with her. The video had been mostly shapes and shadows due to her attempting to record it on her cell phone. There were no clear picture if the men's faces but if she could be seen with just one of them then she could just point a finger and everything would fall into place.

She needed this! She was jobless and running out of funds. There wouldn't be any rich men trying to be her Sugar Daddy if they all watched the Z Warriors. She had already received death threats from Chi-Chi's fans and promises if pain from Goku's and Gohan's. Everyone was aware of how psycho she was now. Ever since the previews of that episode began airing during commercial breaks.

Her phone vibrated and the light was almost blinding in her dark apartment. She always thought better when it was dark. It seemed easier to plan out schemes when you weren't able to see how insane you looked in the mirrors.

K Text: "Hey. Can we still meet? I was caught up at Capsule Corp"

M Text: "Oh really? And you couldn't call?"

K Text: "I'm sorry sweetie. My phone died. Please can we meet? I really miss you"

M Text: "I guess I can give you one more chance. We can meet at Club 6-9 in 1 hour."

K Text: "No public places. I just want to be with you tonight"

Well fuck, how is this supposed to work if she isn't seen with him? Maron looked around her apartment and smiled. She had a fairly decent camera hidden in her closet, all she had to do was hid it and record another tape. It would have to be clearer and she would have to make sure the sound wasnt muffled. She could release this tape first and then release the threesome tape second to gain more income.

'Hehehehe this will probably be better than my original plan' she thought as she replied to the last text.

M Text: "Sure. Come to my place and we can talk"

K Text: "Be there in 30"

Maron rushed around he apartment looking for a suitable place to hid the camera once she made sure it had a full charge and worked properly. This tape would definitely be the start of her new fortune. With several buyers already waiting for her to prove it was in fact a Z Warrior on the tape, she was excited and more than willing to do whatever it took to make the sale.

"Fame and fortune here I come" she grinned as she hid the camera on dresser, safely tucked inside a potted plant.

Krillin soon arrived and was lead directly to her bedroom. He only wanted to talk but she insisted they could talk there. The urgency in her voice to get him in the bedroom only gave him a chill and a sense of betrayal. 'Bulma was right. She playing me for a fool' he thought as a glint from the camera's lens alerted him to its presence.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Krillie Willie" said Maron in her most innocent voice.

"I wanted to know why you took off. You haven't called back or texted in 3 weeks. I was just wondering what I did wrong" replied Krillin.

"I was just busy and going through some stuff, y'know? I didn't want to stress you out about it since you have so much training to do" she lied avoiding his eyes.

"I see. So what now? Are we going to work things out?" he asked.

"I would like that very much, if you're not mad at me for leaving" she said sweetly.

Krillin smiled, his eyes once again drawn to the camera. His thoughts became flooded with questions. Was she being honest? Was she putting on a performance? What were the chances of him ruining his fame for believing her? How bad would this blow up in his face? What would Bulma do in this situation? She probably would've been smart enough not to show up. Wait....what would Vegeta do in this situation?

"I think I'd like to make up. I can't stay mad at you" blushed Krillin.

"Oh I missed you so much, Krillie Willie!" Maron exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's never fight again!"

The two got lost in a heated kiss and soon were caught up in makeup sex. When Maron awoke the next morning she squealed happily to find Krillin gone and her camera still recording. She played it back and was horrified at what she saw.

Krillin's image appeared on the tiny camera screen. He was holding the camera out in front of him. "Hey honey, I'm so glad we worked things out but I can't let you keep either sex tape, but thanks for making them for me. Now I'll always have something to remember you by" he said while holding up a small disk. "I've sent the original tape of me and Yamcha to Bulma's private servers and wiped the memory completely off your phone. Sorry but it's the best way to make sure it was gone and say 'fuck you' at the same time. Thanks for the memories doll."

Krillin set the camera down and walked away, leaving only her sleeping form on the screen. He tricked her. He knew all along about the first tape and figured out her scheme the moment she lured him to her bedroom. There went her chance of using him for her own gain. She would be forced to find a new way to survive now that this stupid Z Warriors show and everyone in it ruined her life.

"FUCK YOU KRILLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

******Outro******

"We've all been played, we all get hurt  
Just take that pain and let that motherfucker burn  
And you know that in time you will find  
That they always come back, yeah they always come back  
They're all the same, they never learn  
So dig their grave, and let that motherfucker burn  
And you know that in time you will find  
That they always come back, yeah they always come back

Now let that motherfucker burn  
Now let that motherfucker burn  
Now let that motherfucker burn

We've all been played, we all get hurt  
Just take that pain and let that motherfucker burn  
And you know that in time you will find  
That they always come back, yeah they always come back"

Comeback - Ella Eyre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Excuse my non-editing ass and the mistakes it left behind lmao
> 
> Quick reminder that the Character Rating Poll is still open. Vote for your favorite Z Warrior for the upcoming filler episode! I want to also let you guys be the crazy fans if you want to be a part of the show. You can send your crazy fan story (the character you're fanning over, your fan character- if it's you or an OC, and the situation you've created for the Character to tell) to my email hannabelllecter@yahoo.com. If you have further questions or just want to leave your votes if you haven't, you can leave them in the comments.
> 
> I love getting you guys involved so don't be afraid to send those emails!


	16. Fan Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast of the Z Warriors Reality show are retelling their favorite crazy fan experiences in the confession room. There will be plenty or teasing among themselves as well as plenty of drama and some twists!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Million years later than promised but here is the new update! This chapter is 30,000 words so I hope none of hate me for making it so long lol
> 
> There is some slight lemon in this chapter BUT it was my first attempt at Yaoi (don't worry there is a warning beforehand in case that stuff makes you uncomfortable. I know yaoi is an acquired taste and I don't want to force it on anyone)
> 
> Next Chapters will take place BEFORE this Chapter so we will be backtracking a little but I put in a spoiler at the end that we honestly all saw coming. 
> 
> As always, Thank you all for being such patient readers! I hope this chapter makes up for my constant delays lmao and a BIG thanks to Awareness Bringer on FF.Net for the idea of Vegeta's angry fan and to Kara47 for yet again providing an OC, first with Clementine and Ravioli, and now with India!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! ;)

******Capsule Corp******

One by one, each member of the crew would make their way to the confession room. The Show had been making headlines across the globe and with every reality show, the fans found creative ways to meet the stars. Today the cast would be giving their crazy fans their 15 minutes of fame by telling their stories. Of course, they had never stopped filming during the season break, so each encounter would be accompanied with as much footage of the incident as possible to help set the scene. The idea to have the stars discuss the encounters came the crew members and producers witnessing the very creative ways Vegeta’s biggest fan made her way to him at every possible chance. 

The rest of the cast were starting to realize just how popular Vegeta was despite his past and his personality. It seemed that the world really enjoyed his antics and the way he smarted off to everyone that crossed his path, but his highest ratings always came from episodes where he was heavily involved in interacting with Bulma. The viewers seemed to go crazy over their pranks and the fans have even gone to the extreme of creating fan sites and pages where they share their favorite episodes, theories, and their own encounter stories.

Bulma hadn’t expected to find so many people in full support of her sleeping with Vegeta, it hadn’t even happened yet (that they knew of) and fans were going as far as naming their future children and planning their dream wedding for them! As usual, Vegeta didn’t seem to care as long as he didn’t have to deal with the fans clinging to him at every opportunity. It was easy enough for him to get away from the few that did manage to get by the security personnel that the Network executives had to hire for everyone, not that they feared the Z Warriors would get hurt as much as their filming would be interrupted.

Luckily for Goku and Chi-Chi, the extra security only added a perimeter around the mountain and they didn’t have to encounter fans at their home. Kame House was basically the same and only had the beaches nearby set up with security, not that it would be a big deal for fans to show up. In fact, Master Roshi would graciously welcome fans if they were female. The island’s location was still mostly unknown to the world anyways, so it was just hopeful wishing on his part.

As for Capsule Corp and Yamcha’s new apartment, however, the security teams were typically set to cover the entire block. Several of Yamcha’s neighbors had already sold their apartments or forfeited their lease to the shows crew members in exchange for a generous payout, and Capsule Corp took up an entire block anyway so it was simply a matter of installing the Capsule houses for the new security members.

Outside in the GR, Vegeta tried his best to concentrate on his training. It had been several weeks since he and Bulma had returned from the space trip and he was having yet another argument with himself. This seemed to be a more common occurrence since that trip and the events that transpired. The episode hadn’t aired due to the end of the show's first season and they had left everyone out of the loop as requested by the producers. The trip had only been Bulma and Vegeta and 2 drones which left the producers doing their best to wrap up the editing without missing anything new among the cast. So what was their solution? To stall with a filler episode of stupid fan encounters. This was the Network's way of building anticipation for the start of the second season.

Vegeta was having a hard time not teasing Bulma in front of her parents or making references to their trip as it was but now, everyone would be under the same roof, and he had to “behave himself,” as Bulma had put it. The details would be revealed soon enough but what really pissed him off was not being able to train the way he wanted. He was stuck between, “Fuck it! Let them see how much I progressed! Let them have yet another reason to fear me! I don’t fucking care!” and “I want to see the look on their faces when they watch me murder men just like old times. I want to revel in their flashbacks!”

“Shit! Why do I even care about this?” he asked himself out loud. Not like it mattered anyway. They were all going to know what happened and how much damage he took on the planet. They would all know of just how much Bulma gets under his skin. “Fuck it!” he growled as he slammed the shut off button with his fist. There was no point in dwelling on it anyway. The 2 part episode will be airing soon and all he had to do was act like it all never happened, no matter how often that idiot, Kakarot, grinned in his direction. He may not be aware of what happened on the trip, but that fool was extremely certain something happened.

Vegeta made it into the kitchen in time to see Bulma grabbing a sandwich platter for the usual food table being set up in the theater room. It seemed like her favorite place to throw these parties now that they were on TV. He reached for a sandwich only to have his hand slapped away. “Woman,” he growled softly, “I’ve been training and you know our deal.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not to interrupt and I should have food handy. Usually, I wouldn’t be depriving you of precious food, but you aren’t nearly as sweaty as you should be by now. So, what’s up?” asked Bulma as she crossed her arms.

“It’s nothing,” stated Vegeta flatly.

“Don’t give me that, Vegeta. I know you well enough by now to know when something is bothering you. Do you want to talk in the lab?” she offered with a small smile. The lab seemed to be her favorite place to sneak off to these days and it wasn’t because she was working on some top secret project.

Vegeta glanced around at Clementine and Rusty and gave Bulma a quick nod. He needed an excuse to get away from the cameras even if he had no intention of actually talking to Bulma about his problems. The camera crew did as they were paid to do and followed the two down to the lab and quickly sat down on the stools they had placed in the hallway for their comfort. Bulma opened the lab and made sure to set the locks once they were inside. The last thing she wanted was her father barging in and letting the cameras in like he had done on several occasions. It was never intentional but annoying nonetheless.

Bulma stopped in the middle of the lab and looked around as if confused. “What?” asked Vegeta roughly as he began to sense out their surroundings, “Is someone here or is something just out of place?”

“Huh? Oh…no, nothing like that. I just can’t shake the feeling that I’m forgetting something, something important” she said while shaking her head.

“It can’t be that important if you forgot about it,” scoffed Vegeta.

“It’s important enough to weigh on my mind even though I can’t remember what it is. I just wish I could remember…..anyways, what’s up with you? Why have you been so distracted lately,” asked Bulma.

“None of your business. This talk was just an excuse to get away from the cameras” said Vegeta brushing off the situation.

“Is that so?” smiled Bulma knowingly.

“It is,” reaffirmed Vegeta.

“Then why didn’t you just isolate yourself in your room? Why did you use being alone with me as an excuse?” she teased. Her smile only grew wider at seeing the sudden realization hit Vegeta’s face.

His mild embarrassment was quickly replaced with a Cheshire cat grin as he began walking towards her. Bulma smiled in return and hopped up to sit on the empty lab table behind her.

“I think you know damn well why I chose to ‘talk’ to you privately,” Vegeta said with his voice low and smooth, just the way she liked it. 

“Hmm, and why is that, Prince Vegeta,” she replied, letting his title and name fall from her lips in a breathy whisper.

“I had to get you alone so I could…”

“Hey guys! I know I’m early but….oh! Were you two busy?” asked Goku after appearing out of thin air.

“No, we weren’t,” said Vegeta irritably. It was just like this clown to constantly pop up in the middle of something he had no business in.

“We were just talking, Goku,” said Bulma while rolling her eyes.

“Sure you were,” winked Goku with a goofy laugh.

“What do you even want? None of you idiots are expected here for another hour!” growled Vegeta in his usual crabby attitude. He was obviously pissed off that he had been interrupted and it seemed like he wasn't even going to try and hide it. 

“Oh right! I came to ask if you wanted to spar afterwards. Chi-Chi doesn't want to spar today because she wants to catch up with Bulma and Gohan’s doing a meditation weekend thing with Piccolo. I'm getting kind of restless,” laughed Goku while rubbing the back of his head. 

“Restless? When was the last time you sparred with anyone?” asked Bulma incredulously. 

“Well, I sparred with Krillin yesterday but….”

“It’s been less than 24 hours, how can you possibly be restless? Quit lying and tell me why you just can't wait to spar with me!” demanded Vegeta. The idiot was obviously a bad liar and was putting on some kind of façade just to trick him.

Goku stared at Vegeta with a sudden “oops, I’ve just been caught” look before he cleared his throat and stuttered his way through an explanation. He lifted his hands up in defense and smiled awkwardly as he said, “Okay, okay! You caught me! I’ve been able to sense your power level and it’s twice as strong as when you left for space. I just wanted to test out your new strength for myself and maybe see if you can handle sparring while I’m in Super Saiyan. I haven’t even had the chance to use it since that quick….whatever that was, with your future son.”

“No way”

“What? You gotta be kidding me?!” cried Goku trying not to lose his balance from the shock.

“You heard me, I said ‘no.’ To use my full power now would give away an idea of what happened during my trip and therefore can’t be done. Producers orders. Sorry Kakarot, but you'll have to wait like everyone else,” said Vegeta turning his back in dismissal.

Goku stared in absolute shock that Vegeta would be so willing to not show off his new power. He could feel it, it wasn't quite Super Saiyan but it was up there, and he wanted nothing more than to try it out. It wasn’t even his new power and he was excited! After several seconds of disbelief, he began to smirk.

“Who would have ever guessed that Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, would be taking orders from a powerless human?” he said with the intent to bait the smaller Saiyan. 

“What do I have to do with any of this?” asked Bulma with a no-nonsense tone. She had to put an end to this before Vegeta fell for Goku's trap, which he totally was from where she was standing.

“Huh? No I meant…”

“Cause I'll have you know that, although I don’t have power compared to you morons, I have plenty of other assets to use to get my way. Like, for instance, I can call Chi-Chi and let her know exactly what you're up too! Or worse, tell her about the time you took my panties off as a kid!” shouted Bulma. She decided she could use their past to their advantage since, at some point, they had reached the decision that Chi-Chi didn't need to know all of the details of their friendship. She had come off as the jealous type when Goku had proposed after their fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament. 

“He did what?!” asked Vegeta while Bulma began to slightly panic. She had forgotten that she had never mentioned much of her past to Vegeta and the trip to Planet Mecha52 had already proved that he was the jealous type. 

“Don't do that, Bulma! She'll get mad! But then she might not since back in those days who hadn't seen you naked?” replied Goku with a thoughtful look as he recalled their memories. 

“GET OUT OF HERE, YOU JERK!” shouted Bulma as she swung her arm back to give him the mother of all slaps.

Goku quickly put his 2 fingers up and vanished before Bulma could land her slap. She stumbled forward and began to slowly turn around, hoping to gauge Vegeta for his reaction to her past. He didn’t appear to be upset but then again he was relatively good at masking his emotions.

The two stared at each other in awkward silence for a brief moment before Vegeta raised an eyebrow and…..smirked? Why was he smirking? He was supposed to be filled with jealousy and contemplating murder! Not looking like he was about to……oh great, he’s about to talk shit.

“So, Kakarot and all of your friends have seen you nude. Why does that not surprise me? I suppose that’s why you advanced to ‘Space Kamasutra?’ Try out all the standard Earth positions already?” he mocked with a slight tone of betrayal in his voice. 

"My, my! Is the almighty Prince Vegeta jealous? And for your information, I never let them see me naked, except Yamcha of course. I just so happen to hang out with perverts that have no boundaries," sassed Bulma. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to have Goku mention everyone had seen her perky, teenage body but now she was feeling slut-shamed for a past that wasn't exactly ideal.

"Sure, I'd be saying that too if everyone I knew saw me naked," scoffed Vegeta with a wider smirk.

"Ugh! Shut up, you prick! Are you going to tell me why you were in such a foul mood earlier or what?" Asked Bulma with an attitude.

"What"

"What?"

"You gave me 2 options: what was bothering me or what. I chose what," laughed Vegeta.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" fumed Bulma. She was starting to get a headache from all of this and they still needed to talk to the camera about their fans.

"You'll just have to find out later. I need to get ready for my close-up, I'm thinking of wearing the 'Badman ' shirt. Do you think my fans would approve of that?" He asked smugly while looking at his nails like some bigshot.

"I think your fans prefer you not wearing a shirt," scoffed Bulma.

"Oh, so I guess they're all like you," stated Vegeta with a quick flex of his muscles to draw her attention to his naked torso.

Bulma couldn't even stop herself from looking and jumped when Vegeta snorted. BUSTED! She let out a huff and unlocked the lab door so she could storm out. Once Vegeta stepped out into the hall, he looked straight at Rusty and said, "Well I feel better," before he headed up to his room to shower and put some clothes on.

******3 Hours Later******

Everyone had finally arrived and although it had taken longer than anticipated, Bulma finally got the theater room set up with a live stream of the confessional. Now, they would all be watching the fan stories live instead of waiting for the episode to air. They couldn't wait to hear what crazy people they had encountered thanks to their rising fame. Even Piccolo and Tien had had some interesting encounters!

Krillin volunteered to go first to get his done and over with but was quickly challenged to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors by Gohan. After losing, he plopped himself down with a pout and decided he could just go next.

They all gathered around with plates of food and stared intently at the big screen as Gohan appeared and was fitted with a mic. He seemed a little nervous but it was nothing he wouldn't talk his way through once he started.

CR Gohan: "My first encounter with a fan was not really what I would have expected. I was down by the river near our house and I would say I was probably 5 miles away the nearest town. I hadn't had very much luck finding any fish in that area, which was usually a hot spot, and I was starting to leave. That's when I heard someone scream and a splash……

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Gohan flew over the river to see if he could spot the girl he thought he had heard, only it wasn't a girl. The high pitch scream had been misleading to say the least. He dropped down and pulled out a big, hairy man out of the river and he screamed again, clearly not like what you would expect from a big, hairy man at all! The man then started almost panicking because he recognized Gohan immediately from TV. 

"Oh. My. Kami! You're Gohan right?! The little half-Saiyan that's gonna save us all!" Said the large man trying his best to seem like a star struck fan.

Gohan didn't know what to say at that moment, he stood bewildered by the sound of the man's voice. He couldn't concentrate on the words being spoken to really understand what he was trying to say! After what seemed like hours, Gohan was finally able to talk to him without feeling like he was being rude. The large man introduced himself as Barry and began to immediately suggest that Gohan meet his daughters and that I could marry any one I wanted.

"I have 3 daughters, son. Two are probably really close to your age and the 3rd is 23 years old but still single. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a little age difference if you wanted to date her!" Said Barry being far more assertive than necessary.

Gohan became very uncomfortable. It was bad enough that his man was trying to offer him one of his daughters but to have him blatantly suggest that his eldest daughter would have no problem dating/marrying a minor, just so he could be associated with Gohan, was beyond disgusting. Not that Gohan would ever consider doing something like that. Nope, he wanted to marry out of love like his parents did. They weren't perfect but they knew from the moment they fought at the tournament all those years ago that they were meant to be.

That's what Gohan wanted. A love at first fight fairy tale. He began to slowly back away from the crazed fan and stuttered out, "I think I can hear my Mom calling me home!" Without as much as a "goodbye", Gohan took to the air and flew as fast as he could back to his home. Barry did get one last word in and shouted out, "You're my favorite member of the show!" As Gohan disappeared from sight.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

"That was a really weird day. I couldn't go back to that part of the river for a while, and when I did finally go back to fish there, I couldn't stop myself from scanning the area constantly in case Barry came back. He seemed like a nice guy, I guess, but telling me I could pick any of his daughters was really pushy.

"The other encounter I had was when I went to the mall with my mom. We were taking a rest day a few weeks ago and she decided that it was time I get more training clothes since all of mine now had holes and charred marks all over them. I told her that maybe I can just get Piccolo to conjure some up for me like he used to when he first started training me, but she said that would be taking advantage of his powers. So, we left Dad at home to spar with Piccolo because Mom didn't want to be kicked out of the mall again. Last time we took Dad, we ate so much the food court had to close down for several hours while they made more food. Not just one or two of the food court restaurants, but ALL of them. 

"So, we're at the mall and were about to walk into the athletics store when we were suddenly....

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Gohan approached the store with Chi-Chi by his side when a swarm of girls surrounded them. They were all different ages and they were all asking for autographs. Usually, this wouldn't be a big deal. Chi-Chi has made it a point to make sure that Gohan knows to show gratitude to their fans since they are the reason they can train and not struggle for money. However, on this particular outing, some of the girls started to pull on Gohan's clothes to the point that I was almost shirtless from them being ripped apart by the mob of girls.

Chi-Chi was frozen in shock for a moment. What the Hell was possessing such young girls to act like such wild animals? She was aware that with his Saiyan genes, Gohan would be a very desirable man when he became of age but he was still a child. HER CHILD! She became infuriated by the sight of these children savagely ripping apart her 10-year-old son's clothes and she powered up right in the middle of the girls that had been circling them. When they finally backed up enough to give them all some space, she began to lecture them all on how rude it was to ruin someone's clothes.

"This is no way for young ladies to behave! Do you really think my Gohan would be interested in a bunch of girls who so rudely tear his clothes to shreds?! You should all be ashamed of yourselves for behaving like such.....HEATHENS! My son deserves a respectable, lady with manners! Honestly! Tearing apart someone's clothes is simply the most insane way for you to show any type of appreciation for who he is and what he does. I ought to call all of your parents!" She shouted over all of the fan girls to get her point across to them all. 

Gohan was embarrassed. By what had just transpired with his fans and by his Mom being, well, his Mom. He blushed furiously as he stood half-naked and on display next to his screeching mother when he noticed that there was one girl who hadn't been a part of the commotion. In fact, he had seen her at the store's entrance before they walked over and it seemed like she hadn't moved from her position.

He tried his best not to stare but he did find her rather pretty. He tried to give her a shy smile but she just rolled her eyes and began walking away with a scowl on her face. 'What's her problem?' Gohan wondered as he caught a glimpse of the name embroidered on her shirt. This girl was probably as full of herself as Bulma if that was really her name on the front. 'Videl? Where have I seen that name before?' He mused as the mall's security finally rushed over to them.

They offered to help keep the crowds away after seeing the incident take place from the security cameras. Since they were also aware of the show and who they were, they were quick to try and make things right out fear they could get sued and lose their jobs. They ended up closing the store down just so Chi-Chi and Gohan could shop without being bothered.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

"I did get a discount at the store, though. The owner had seen everything and felt bad that she couldn't have done more to help. She was an older lady so I don't blame her for staying out f it but she sure was nice enough to let me spend as much time I wanted in her store. I just hope she didn't lose too much business on my account."

Gohan sighed and looked to the Producer who had been tapping a pencil on a notepad. They had already discussed possible questions the Producer would be asking and Gohan knew exactly which one would be asked. He gulped and cleared his throat before continuing, "And before anyone asks, Yes, I could smell how.....excited some of the girls were." His face reddened in embarrassment over not only having to admit it to the very same girls that had surrounded him and the world, but also at realizing he was now going through puberty due to the fact that he really enjoyed the smell.

Back in the theater room, Goku was grinning from ear to ear. His son was a lady's man and that filled him with an odd sense of pride. It must have been a Saiyan thing but he was thrilled that Gohan would be considered an "alpha male" compared to the humans his age. Everyone else seemed to really enjoy his stories and cheered when he returned with his face still red. 

"Those were some good stories, Gohan! I wonder if that hair man's daughters had been at the mall that day," teased Krillin.

"You sure aren't going to have a hard time finding a girlfriend, that’s for sure!" Added Yamcha before getting a swift elbow to the ribs from Chi-Chi.

"Gohan, will be focusing on his studies after this android business is over," stated Chi-Chi firmly.

"Besides, any girl wanting to date Gohan is going to have to go through Chi-Chi," laughed Bulma. 

"That's right! Not just any girl will do for my Gohan!" Agreed Chi-Chi while pinching Gohan's cheek causing them to redden more.

Everyone laughed as Gohan covered his face in humiliation. This was exactly why he wanted to go first. His embarrassment would be short lived as soon as the next person went and he couldn't wait to join in on teasing someone else. 

"Alright, I'm up next," waved Krillin as he walked out of the room and later appeared on the screen.

CR Krillin: "Alright, here go my fan stories. I was on the beach with Master Roshi and Oolong not long ago, I'm not sure how long it's actually been but it was after the Maron incident. We were near the water and I was doing my usual training......"

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Krillin began his training by focusing his KI. He pushed the water back with Ki waves, first starting off small to get a feel of the ocean and the strength of the waves once they came back in his direction. On the Island, the waves never came back in full force but on this beach, the waves seemed to come back with twice as much strength. If he wasn't careful he'd be responsible for a Tsunami. The part of the beach they had chosen to spend their day on was empty but every so often someone would walk by. 

Three girls walked by just as Krillin sent a Ki wave out and all three rushed over to meet him and ask for an autograph. They completely ignored Master Roshi and Oolong while they were talking to Krillin and things were going pretty great as far as basking in the attention went. They stuck around for a while and cheered while he trained a bit more and it seemed like he would have had a great night to look forward to with the obvious way they flirted with him. 

That was, until Krillin met 'Hilda.' She was a tall, skinny woman with light brow, reddish hair and very pale skin. What led to meeting her was, at some point the girls had been experiencing things flying at them from behind. At first, it started with some pebbles or small shells landing near them or bouncing off of their backs, which they thought was a result from some of the birds just dropping them nearby. After about 30 minutes, the items started getting bigger. Empty soda cans and other various trash items you might find at the beach, then finally, a coconut.

Seeing his new lady friends in distress, Krillin turned around and caught a glimpse of a shadow hiding behind a tree. His first thought was that it was possibly a jealous ex-boyfriend trying to stop his ex from ending up with a guy like Krillin, but after having several more coconuts thrown towards them it became apparent that it was a female. He began to move closer to see why this girl was behaving so strange. Who throws beach trash and coconuts at people for no reason? As closer, the girls, began to pick up their things and leave. One can only take so much of being pelted with trash and being harassed by Master Roshi and Oolong.

"Wait! Don't go just yet! I'll see what's going on with this girl and then we can go get a couple drinks or something," suggested Krillin. He didn't want the women to leave just yet, they were all getting along pretty well and he wanted to see where this night could go for him. The 3 girls had been flirting pretty hard and had made several comments on not being greedy with his company. One had even said she didn't mind sharing him.

They agreed to wait a while longer, so Krillin began to approach the girl to see what her deal was, and she charged him! He was tackled to the ground, caught off his guard because who the Hell does that? He was about to push her off and snap at her but then she started hissing, actually hissing, at the girls and screaming that Krillin was 'her man.' 

"You can't have him! He has no time for sluts!!" She shouted as she shoved his face into her cleavage and nearly suffocating him. It took several attempts to get away from her but when he finally did it was no shock that the other girls were already halfway out of sight. Krillin managed to get away from his crazy fan and left the beach sullen from his potential dates ditching him so quickly.

Several days he started getting packages sent to the island with cards, flowers, and even food from Hilda. It didn't take long for him to get word of the blog she started, in fact, she sent him emails openly inviting him to not only look at her handiwork but to participate in it. The blog was basically a shrine! He wasn't sure how he'd get out of this situation but one thing was for sure, there was no way he could ask Bulma for help after everything Maron had put them all through. She seemed like a nice girl and he didn't want to have to put a restraining order on her but there was no way he was interested in her romantically.

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

“As of right now, that's my only fan story. Being out on Kame Island and training most of the time doesn't give me a very entertaining life, but it must be done if we want to win against the androids," finished Krillin with slight nervousness. 

He waited to see if the producer would be asking him any further questions but only received a nod to indicate that he was done. He let out a sigh of relief and stood to leave. He knew it wasn't the most exciting story or the craziest but he did know that his friends were about to make things worse for him.

He walked into the theater room to see everyone surrounding Bulma and Yamcha who were holding tablets in their hands. No one acknowledged his entrance and instead were letting out an assortment of giggles and pointing to certain things on the screen. 

"Uh, guys? What are you all doing?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Oh! Krillin! Hey!" Laughed Bulma with a patronizing tone. 

"We didn't see you come in, Krillie Willie!" Teased Goku remembering the nickname Maron had once used.

The room erupted into a fit of laughter, and even Piccolo was pointing something out on the tablet.

"Look, it says Krillie Willie is about 8 inches according to the outline of his underwear. There's even a nice picture from outside of his bathroom window," laughed Vegeta as he read what Piccolo had been pointing to.

"What?! She's posting pictures now?!" Screamed Krillin as he dashed to grab one of the tablets. He should have known they would be researching 'Hilda' and her blog. With Bulma around, he should have never thought calling her by a different name would deter them from finding it. Oh, Kami, there were even photo shopped pictures of him in bed with her!

Chi-Chi couldn't help but walk over to Krillin and point him to the tab that would show him the comments that were posted by other fans who were now "shipping" them. Some fans were all for Krillin and 'Hilda,' while others were infuriated by the thought that he would love anyone other than Maron. 

"Oh no! OH NO! What is all this?! Why are people saying these things and.......OH KAMI, NO! MARON POSTED A SEX TAPE!" He screamed completely horror stricken.

"WHERE?!" Shouted multiple people in the room as Krillin began to pass out from his utter shock. The last thing he saw before hitting the ground was Chi-Chi pouncing on Gohan to keep him from seeing or hearing what would soon be playing on the screen, courtesy of Bulma sharing the tablet screen wirelessly with the theater screen.

When Krillin came to, only several minutes had passed and the sex tape was only barely getting to the scene where he and Yamcha were taking off their clothes. It seemed the grainy and dark video wasn’t of much use to her without her second video of proof she had tried to get. Now, it was obvious that this had been Maron’s version of revenge on him. Since she couldn’t sell the tape for a high price she was going to humiliate him and start a possible fan war with ‘Hilda’s’ fans and her own.

Krillin slowly got to his feet and turned beet red at the fuzzy scene he was witnessing with all of his friends.

******WARNING! MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT YAOI AHEAD! SKIP TO THE NEXT ASTERISKS IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE********

The crowd stared in silence as they watched Yamcha kiss Krillin passionately, forgetting for a brief moment that Maron was even in the room with them. He caressed his arms and paid extra attention to feeling his chest, making it obvious that he had thought about taking Krillin to bed before. Krillin, however, watched himself on screen and was amazed at how comfortable he seemed in that moment. It wasn’t awkward and he surely didn’t appear to dislike it at all. For a split second he glanced over to Yamcha who had his eyes glued to the screen.

Yamcha appeared confused since he didn’t remember that night but he didn’t seem shocked. At least, not from where Krillin was standing. A series of moans brought Krillin’s attention back to the screen where they now had transitioned into giving each other oral. Krillin laid flat on his back while Maron positioned herself over his face, grinding her hips as he took to pleasing her womanhood. Down between his legs, Yamcha was taking special care of his cock, stroking it while he gently sucked on the tip. He moved his hands up and down, occasionally caressing his balls as he took the full, erect girth into his mouth.

Krillin gulped loudly when Maron made a comment about him “slacking.” She was making it clear that he was far too immersed in the blowjob Yamcha was giving him. After several minutes, Maron seemed to become frustrated with the lack of attention and turned herself around to face Yamcha and pulled him into a make out session while she forced Krillin to continue his task. For what seemed like an eternity, Krillin watched the screen in horror. Not one person was making comments, all too entertained by the events occurring on-screen.

Maron finally screamed in orgasm and Yamcha took the opportunity to quiet her down with his dick, moving her head up and down on himself with the tight grip he had of her hair. When she pulled away, Krillin moved her down to sit on him in a reverse cowgirl position. After getting a good motion going, Maron leaned back and whispered a lusty “your turn”, to Yamcha, hoping to get him to eat her out while she rode Krillin. It took several clumsy attempts for him, but Yamcha managed to successfully make contact while not disrupting the rhythm set by Maron.

She purred and moaned, gasping when Krillin hit the sweet spot just as Yamcha ran his tongue over her clit. The room was still silent but now, Krillin was noticing some movement happening around the room. Piccolo had once again disappeared without a trace and had taken Gohan with him. Chi-Chi was sitting next to Goku and had her hands covering her face with her fingers parted so they wouldn’t obstruct the view. Goku simply had his arm around Chi-Chi and didn’t seem to be bothered by what he was watching.

On the other side of them, Vegeta sat as still as a statue with his hands behind his head and a mocking smirk plastered on his face. Bulma was seated between Vegeta and Yamcha, holding a hand up to her mouth to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape, occasionally side eying Yamcha. Tien and Master Roshi were seated near the back of the room, averting their eyes from the screen yet hearing everything from the surround sound speakers. Their faces were flushed but they never said a word.

Another loud orgasm from Maron and Krillin’s attention was back on the screen. The more he heard her moans the more he was hearing just how fake they were. At this point, he would be surprised if she even felt anything when he was inside her. If what Vegeta had said about her smelling of multiple men was true, that is.

Krillin groaned and covered his face when he saw himself getting behind Yamcha and began lubing up. He couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, much less that it had actually been him and one of his best friends. Yamcha looked like he was finally being affected by what they were watching and started to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans.

With Maron on her back, Yamcha spread her legs wide and pushed himself inside of her, giving a few good thrusts to feel her out before looking back at Krillin with a nod. Krillin visibly let out a breath he had been holding and pressed himself between Yamcha’s cheeks. The two let out a grunt once Krillin’s head passed through the tight hole. He slowly worked Yamcha, only giving him an inch at a time before pulling back and diving deeper again to stretch him out. There was a moment of silence once Krillin was fully submerged inside of Yamcha, the warmth he must have been experiencing must have been blinding by the expression on his blissful face.

The sounds of moans, grunts, and skin slapping filled the room yet again and Krillin had to try and restrain the bulge in his pants. There was no way he would let anyone find out that he was enjoying the video, only he was unsure if he was enjoying Maron’s performance or Yamcha’s. Maron seemed to be reaching her peak for the third time while the 2 men went at it harder, Yamcha occasionally yelling out that he knew Krillin could do better than that. 

Yamcha tossed his head back and pulled out of Maron in time to cum all over stomach, the sight getting Krillin close enough to the edge that he pulled out of Yamcha and positioned himself over Maron. He jerked himself to completion all over her and somehow managed to get a little bit on Yamcha’s cheek, not that he seemed to mind at all. The three awkwardly got up to clean themselves up and as soon as the men were out of the room, Maron ran to the camera to shut it off.

The picture had been unclear due to the cheap cell phone that Maron had used but the end picture was very clear. That had been Maron in the video, although the men involved could still have just been any random men that she had plucked off the street.

******End Yaoi Scene (it was mild but I clearly don't know what I'm doing there lol)******

Krillin curled up into a ball on the floor, placing his head on his knees and hugging his legs with all his might. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. He could deal with the strangers speculating that it was him on that sex tape, and he could deal with this “shipping war” that his fans were going through, but he was not sure he could handle his friends’ ridicule for this drunken mishap.

How could Yamcha even be sitting in the room like it was no big deal? Should he look and see if Yamcha was just as embarrassed as him? Or would that give everyone the wrong impression considering the video they just watched? He contemplated whether it would be worth the risk to glance over or not and decided he didn’t want to look anyone in the eye after all of.. THAT.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn to talk about my fan experiences,” said Yamcha breaking the silence and dashing out of the room without looking back. He had never been more grateful to have an excuse to leave a room in all his life. He did feel sorry for Krillin, though. Who knew how bad he was about to get teased for this incident. 

“Hmmm. Hilda was right, that was about 8 inches,” murmured Bulma with a smile still hidden behind her hand. She was, by now, trying her hardest to suppress the giggles that were threatening to escape. 

Krillin let out a groan but never looked up from the sitting fetal position he had put himself in. Vegeta let out a snort and rolled his eyes, "Don't be so down on yourself. Bulma said that 8 inches was well above average.......for a human," he said causing Krillin to groan again.

"Don't be so upset, Krillin, most people won't be able to tell that it was you in the video. We can tell, but most people won't be able too," said Chi-Chi in a failed attempt to make him feel better.

"Hey Krillin, how could you do that? I mean, didn't Maron smell bad?" asked Goku innocently.

"Goku, you know he doesn't have the same sense of smell you as you Saiyans do. I don't even know if Piccolo does, but I never smelled anything," answered Tien. He wasn't sure what else he could say or do to make Krillin not feel so embarrassed but he figured the less he had to speak for himself right now the better.

The room fell into another awkward silence as Bulma reset the screen to show the live confession room feed, hoping to use it as a distraction. They could tease Krillin another time, for now he seemed to be having a meltdown. Not that she blamed him, this was a Hell of a lot of information to take in all at once and seeing the sex tape that would have ruined the show with all of his friends probably wasn't helping the situation.

"So. How was Yamcha's ass?" asked Vegeta as the audio from the confession room finally kicked in to Yamcha saying, "it was great!"

Even Krillin couldn't help but laugh at the unfortunate timing of Yamcha talking about his self-discovery journey. They all began to settle down to watch Yamcha talk and hopefully get some dirt on him as well, at least that's what Vegeta was hoping for. Messing with these clowns was going to be far more fun with all the information they were so willingly giving away.

Yamcha walked into the confession room, relieved that he had been blessed with a chance to escape the barrage of criticism and teasing he was sure Krillin was experiencing. The producer asked him to have seat and asked him how his most recent spar with Tien had gone. Without realizing that Bulma would fix the live feed just then or what had just been said in the theater room, he responded with, "It was great," and sat down with a smile. 

CR Yamcha: "That journey following the Premier episode was very fulfilling and was the result of my first fan encounter. It hadn't been that long, probably several days after the Premier, and I wasn't expecting to come across any fans of the show during my journey since it was so new.

"I had left my old hideout to find a nearby village I remembered to get supplies. I hadn't decided at that point if I was going to keep going or head back to the hideout but I was hungry and in need of more water, because as it turned out, I had somehow lost a couple of my supply capsules..."

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Yamcha headed to a restaurant that I remembered having the best soup dumplings he had ever had. When he got there, it wasn't too crowded which was great since wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by people in light of the events that had recently transpired. He sat down at a table and was immediately recognized by the waiter that would be serving him for his visit. He seemed like a nice guy so Yamcha wasn't put off by the fact his fan would be handling his food. The man was very tall, had medium length wavy hair, and wasn't necessarily muscular but bulky nonetheless. He wasn't exactly his type but his excitement to meet Yamcha made him feel more at ease.

"Oh, my goodness! You're Yamcha, aren't you?! The Z Warrior?" Asked the waiter.

"Uh, yeah that's me. I didn't think anyone would recognize me from the show so soon after the Premier. I'm used to being approached by baseball fans, to be honest," replied Yamcha with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm not a baseball fan but I like the show! Bulma is such a great gal, isn't she? I'd love to meet her someday, she's so brilliant! Anyway, enough about that for a while. I'm Markus, what can I get for you?" Asked the fan with a notepad in hand.

Yamcha placed his order and waited patiently for Markus to return. He didn’t pay to much mind to Markus when his food arrived but he did make small talk every now and then while he was waiting. The more they talked, the more it was becoming obvious that he was more Bulma's fan than Yamcha's. When he was finished with his meal and was paying the bill, Markus looked him dead in the eye and in the deadliest voice Yamcha had ever heard since meeting Vegeta, said, "How could you ditch Bulma for a bunch of dudes?"

It took a few seconds for the shock to start wearing off, but it lingered over Yamcha like a sudden wave of nausea slowly churning his stomach. He knew his debut on the show hadn't exactly made the best impression but he didn't think that much malice was necessary.

“E-excuse me?” he asked a little uneasy. 

“I think you heard what I said,” sneered Markus while he finished charging Yamcha's card. Just as he wad about to express a few more of his opinions about Yamcha, the manager walked over and asked if everything had been to Yamcha's liking. He only nodded and took his card and receipt before the manager left the front counter, the lady thing he wanted to do at threat moment was get into a fight with a fan of the show, especially after only 1 episode had aired. ‘That'll do wonders for my image he thought as he walked out and hurried down the street to the nearest shop for supplies. 

He tried not to think about Markus and the look he gave him but he was brought back to the front of his mind when he pulled out his card to pay and found a note written on the ball of his previous receipt. "Bulma deserves better and you'll regret what you did. Signed Darrel the Destroyer."

Yamcha stated at the note once he was out of town and alone to deal with his thoughts. ‘What the Hell is this all about and what was with that nickname? Does he seriously call himself that or was it given to him?’ he wondered but quickly tried not to judge his choice of nickname he considering he wad once known as “The Desert Bandit.” 

A few days later, Yamcha began to notice an small energy signal following him, well small compared to him. At first he ignored it since he couldn't put a name or face to the energy, but soon it became clear who it was, Markus. He then started seeing him everywhere; hiding in the bushes, behind tress, and pretty much around every corner. 

It's not like Yamcha didn't where he was at all times after he started following him, but it wasn't any less creepy when he started leaving dead animals with notes that said "you're next" near his camping supplies. Markus took complete advantage of Yamcha's training sessions.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

“I finally lost Markus somewhere in the forest. Either he got lost or he had to go back to work, either way I was more than relieved to finally get some peace and quiet. That's all that happened with him, though. I've wondered if he was ever going to show back up and start harassing me again but with how he seemed to favor Bulma, I'm sure he's gonna pop back up eventually. 

“My second fan encounter was during the same time. I was on my way back to West City when I came across a woman named Marissa. She was a beautiful woman but was a 10 for sure on the crazy scale. It was nothing out of the ordinary at first, just a quick meet and greet type thing. She asked for a picture and an autograph then we went our separate ways, or at least that's what I thought…..

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

It had only been a few days after Yamcha finally got his new place. He first started noticing things being misplaced or just flat out missing. His training clothes would be in the laundry room and later found thrown in his closet, his phone would be next to him on the couch at night and if he fell asleep it would end up in his bedroom on the charger when he woke up. He thought it was strange but had brushed it off as being tired after all that time getting moved in and settled. 

It didn't take long to get well rested only for him to notice things still happening and to a slightly larger scale. He started thinking that his new place was haunted and after traveling with Goku back in the day, it wasn't something that wouldn't be out of the ordinary since they had fought an invisible man and a vampire. So, hearing moans, someone calling his name, and even some boots on the hardwood floors wasn't that bad, although he still found it spine chilling. 

One day he found a light coming from his bedroom closet. Further investigation revealed that the source was a crack in the wall, it was a crawl space that lead up into this secret attic, a space he wasn't made aware of by the real estate agent. That's when he found it. There was fucking shrine dedicated to him with pictures, his hair, used tissues from when he had a cold, and some of his missing things. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!!” he screamed in immense panic. He was suddenly very aware of how unsafe his home had been the whole time he had been living there. Someone had been living in his home!

Yamcha quickly fled the scene a called the police. The thoughts of who had invaded his safe space and how they went unnoticed for so long bothered him, but not nearly as much as not knowing what that person had been doing to him in his sleep. He wasn't exactly a light sleeper but if he was exhausted enough, there was no telling what he'd sleep through! ‘Oh, Kami, what if there was more than one!’ he thought as his skin visibly crawled. 

The police soon arrived and had to launch an investigation, setting up surveillance throughout the entire condo since Yamcha had never seen or sensed anyone there. It turned out to be Marissa. After being arrested, she confessed to how and why she had done everything. She had sold Yamcha the place at a lower price to make sure he would be the one to buy it and then began living out of the crawl space and a storage unit down the street. She had even set up cameras in several rooms to make sure she never stopped by while he was awake, of course, it had often been a live feed so she hadn't noticed the police activity until after she returned from work. She had even made sure to do plenty of research on how well Yamcha could sense energy so that he wouldn't notice her when she was near. 

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

“When she got out of jail she decided to plan on getting revenge because I 'ruined her life'. She came back the day she was released and she keyed my car, slashed my tires, and even poured sugar in the gas tank. My car was totaled and I had to slap her with a restraining order. Last I heard, she was over in East City and started a 'Yamcha Hater Club' that currently has 20 members. Those are the only two stories I have for now, but something tells me we may have a few more to share later on."

Yamcha waited for the producer to give the ok for him to leave and then proceeded to take his sweet time walking back to the theater room, only thinking about just leaving a few times before he made it back. He stood outside the door and tried to pump himself up to deal with the comments that were sure to come his way once inside. He could hear the laughter already but wasn't sure if he was just imagining it. He did, however, hear Goku asking why anyone would want Yamcha's hair. 

He walked in shaking his head at his naïve friend and was about to sit down when Vegeta caught his eye. While the others talked about Yamcha's fan, Vegeta was sitting in his spot next to Bulma with his hand sliding up and down her thigh. Bulma didn't seem to mind that Vegeta was touching her and that in itself was a bit odd to Yamcha. 'What the Hell is going on with those two?' He wondered as he took his seat and watched Vegeta's hand.

"So, Vegeta, how was space?" asked Yamcha finally letting his suspicions rise. 

"Cold. How was Krillin's dick?" snapped Vegeta once he realized why Yamcha was suddenly being nosey. He moved his hand and went to his signature pose, crossing his arms over his chest with a displeased scowl. Shit! He needed to behave himself or be more discreet if he wanted to keep the rest of these clowns from asking questions.

"Vegeta! Don't be rude!" Yelled Bulma with a barely contained smile on her face. She had to turn away so Yamcha wouldn’t see her try to force back the laugh that was trying to burst past her lips. Of course if wouldn’t have taken Vegeta long to being throwing things around, but Yamcha had basically asked for it. 

“I was just trying to make conversation, Vegeta, but you saw the tape. It was obviously good!” snarled back Yamcha.

“Guys, can we not talk about this?” begged Krillin, his blush returning in an instant. 

“Not good enough from what I heard,” scoffed Vegeta as he rolled his eyes. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” asked Yamcha clearly agitated. 

“You were whispering quite a bit in that video. If you don’t believe me, just ask Kakarot,” he smirked as he pointed over to Goku who was hiding behind Chi-Chi. He didn’t want to get in the middle of this, especially since he had heard everything more clearly than everyone else besides Vegeta. 

“Oh look at that! It’s my turn to go away!” shouted Goku. He took off so fast the after image didn’t even have time to form properly. 

“What’s that all about?” wondered Chi-Chi. She hadn’t seen Goku so flustered in a long time, he didn’t even seem bothered when the movie had actually been playing. So, why was he suddenly acting like teenage, virgin hearing “the talk” for the first time?

Bulma began to poke and pester Vegeta, hoping to push his buttons enough to piss him off. Then he’d most likely exploded with all the details and leave Goku out of it. He just sat as still as a statue almost completely un-phased by the badgering. Almost. The twitching of his eye gave clear indication that he was far from the cool and unwavering attitude he was trying to demonstrate. 

Thankfully, Goku soon appeared on screen ready to talk about his fan encounter. He sat on the chair, bouncy with excitement to talk about his fans. Everyone else, so far, had such cool stories and he hoped his stories would be just as exciting. 

CR Goku: “HI! My first fan encounter was with a man named Jermaine. He was not really all that tall but he was a little on the round side. I was out in the fields doing some stretches and warmup exercises, I think Gohan was with Piccolo that day and Chi-Chi was sleeping in. I didn’t want to wake her or anything so I made sure I did my training far enough away from the house. Anyway, I was doing a warmup when…….

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Goku looked up from his current stretching when he heard the rumble of an engine headed in his direction. A beat up old truck barreled down the dirt road and swerved off the road and pinto the plush grass Goku was standing on. He watched the truck get closer as it steered in his direction, clearly intent on running him down. At the very last second, Goku focused his Ki to the palm of his hand and caught the truck, stopping it dead in is tracks. The driver didn't look injured but he didn't look happy either. 

“Hey, uh, are you ok? Did your brakes go out or something?” he asked as the man stepped out holding his head and grumbling under his breath. 

“No! My dang brakes didn't go out! My name is Jermaine and my wife is about to leave me and it's all your damned fault, Son Goku!” shouted the man.

“Huh? How is it my fault?” asked Goku while pointing a finger to himself. 

“The woman, she's so obsessed with your stupid show and the way all of you prance around shirtless all the time! She's especially fond of you,” he enunciated as he pointed an accusing finger at Goku. “How come you never train like Goku does, Jermaine? Why can't you try to learn some martial arts, Jermaine? Goku spends plenty of time with his wife, why can't you be more like him, Jermaine?!”

Before Goku could even say a word, Jermaine began to swing and miss. Goku wasn't sure why this guy had decided to take his martial woes out on him but he dodged the punches anyway, hoping that eventually Jermaine would get tired enough to talk things through. To him, it sounded that Jermaine's problems weren't from him but from Jermaine ignoring his wife. Well, ignoring her about everything she talked about unless it was Goku. 

It didn't take long for Jermaine to get tired, though, the man was a little on the hefty side. He slowly continued to swing his fists, barely reaching up high enough to tap Goku on the chin once he stopped dodging. Goku allowed Jermaine to catch his breath once he was finally too weak to lift his arms. It had only taken 3 minutes for the large man to get into this state and Goku couldn't help but think some training would do him some good.

"If you're done trying to fight me, I think I can give you some advice. I'm not always the best husband seeing as how I sometimes have to make a split decision that effects my family, but I know it sounds like your wife only wants to spend time with you," said Goku sympathetically.

"No! I'm not done yet!" Yelled Jermaine with a second wind of energy. He stood as tall as he could and swung with all his strength and landed a fist right to Goku's cheek. Within an instant, Jermaine was on the ground howling in agony.

Goku saw the fist flying towards his nose and rather than dodge he simply turned his head to take the punch in a less sensitive area of his face. With as many injuries Goku has had, he had never once broken his nose. Weak human or not, he wasn't going to give Jermaine the chance to be the one to break it.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that again. I have an idea! How about you train with me!? I can give you some advice on training and maybe you and your wife can train together! I bet she would really like that since she wants you to train and to spend time with her. I'll even show you how to punch properly so you won't dislocate your thumb again! What do you say?" Asked Goku. He held out his hand to offer his assistance but Jermaine still refused to give in to the Saiyan's kindness.

"No! Fuck you! You ain't nothin' but a freak and a home wrecker!" Screamed Jermaine, cradling his hand as if the whole thing was broken.

"That's not very nice, I was only trying to help," replied Goku in a slightly offended tone.

"Why don't you help me by getting out of sight! You Kami-damned eyesore!" Jermaine continued as he walked back over to his truck, hoping that Goku hadn't totaled the damn thing when he stopped it.

"Your wife doesn't think I'm an eyesore!" Yelled back Goku. He stuck his tongue out at Jermaine when he looked back in shock and then took to the air to find a more secluded area for his training.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

"I'm sure he’s not a bad guy, just jealous that his wife liked me so much. Don’t know why he was mad at me, I’m not the one trying to take his wife. I'm not even sure how he found me that morning! I haven't seen him since but I hope he got things worked out with his wife. I would hate for him to lose his wife but he'd have no one to blame but himself for that.

“Hmmm, that wasn’t really a good story was it? Let’s see…… *tapping his chin in contemplation*. I got it! How about the lady that snuck into our house!?! I don’t remember her name but I do remember she had brown, curly hair and these thick, round glasses. I was asleep when she snuck in, so I never noticed her and I’m kind of a deep sleeper. Gohan was asleep too and Chi-Chi had woken up early to make breakfast since it was Zack’s day off. Now this story gets a little uh….um…it has some adult content so, yeah. I was in bed and….. 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Goku was lying in bed with the blankets half wrapped around his hips. As usual, he was completely naked. He often slept nude thanks to his high body temperature accompanied with Chi-Chi's added body heat, not to mention they had had another passionate night together. It seemed much more common now that the couple had been training together. Every spar got Goku's heart pumping and his groin throbbing and even Chi-Chi was experiencing a higher sex drive.

It was about 6AM when Chi-Chi got up to start on their breakfast since it was officially Zack's day off, the first one in months as a matter of fact. Chi-Chi had been pushing him to take a break and had even offered him a whole week off but it seemed he rather enjoyed spending time around the family since work kept him too busy for friends anyway.

Chi-Chi had made her way to the bathroom to wash her face in hopes of waking up just enough to make a decent pot of coffee when she heard a strange thump coming from the bedroom. She looked out the bathroom door but didn't see anything in the dark room and nothing could possibly be heard over her husband's snoring. She shrugged it off and blamed in on the house settling or even just her early morning grogginess playing tricks on her. 

Several minutes after she got dressed for the day, she headed downstairs with Alfie to start on the food and paid no mind to Ravioli, who was passed out on the floor. He must have been spending too much time with Goku because he was even starting to sleep in the same sprawled out manner as him. Inside the room, Goku hadn't moved much from the position that Chi-Chi had left him in, the only difference now was the dark shadow creeping closer from behind the curtains.

As she stepped closer to the bed, the light from the cracked bathroom door guiding her way, she slowly began to undress. It was now or never and she hadn't come this far just to turn tail and run. The woman with brown, curly hair and thick, round glasses licked her lips slowly when her eyes finally fell on Goku's sleeping form. He was much more gorgeous than the HD TV's portrayed him to be and she wondered if the other men were much more handsome in real life.

With one quick glance over to the door, she slowly climbed into the bed and prayed to Kami that Chi-Chi wouldn't come back before she could have her fun. She curled herself against Goku, unable to get under the blanket since he still had them wrapped around his hips. For a while she just stared at him, admiring his cute nose, the way he furrowed his brow when he inhaled deeply through his nose, and the way his mouth hung open as he snored. 

The brown-haired woman ran her hand up and down his torso, getting dangerously close to his crotch, before moving back up to his pecs. The man was built like a body builder without the unnecessary bulk that would slow him down. She looked back over to the door and decided she would take things up a notch when she noticed no sounds coming from the hallway. Trying her best not to wake Goku, the woman moved from her position next to him and climbed on top, sitting right on top of the morning-wood Goku was currently sporting.

She moved her hips back and forth trying to get a reaction from his body and lightly moaned when he bucked his hips up to meet hers. "Mmmm, Chi-Chi," he muttered still asleep but feeling like he was having some kind of lucid dream. The woman hadn't even heard the door creek open and was taken by complete surprise when was splashed with hot coffee.

"AAAAAAAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHA!" She screeched in a high pitch voice so loud and piercing, that Goku almost burst an eardrum during the rude awakening.

"Get off my husband, you tramp!!" Yelled Chi-Chi as the woman hopped off Goku and dashed to corner. Chi-Chi wasted no time in closing in on the woman like a predatory cat.

"Huh?! Wh-what's going on? Chi-Chi, who is that and why is she naked?" Stuttered Goku trying to get a grip on his surroundings.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Growled Chi-Chi.

Goku stood up from the bed and tried to get a better look at the woman who had hid herself in the same dark corner she had appeared from, but was stopped in his tracks when the woman made a comment on how well-endowed he was. Chi-Chi became furious and threw the mug that had once held the steaming hot coffee she had brought up to Goku, right at the woman. She dodged the mug and it smashed through the window with a loud crash. 

Just as Chi-Chi was about to attack the intruder, Gohan's confused voice brought everyone's attention to the bedroom door, giving the woman just enough time to begin her rapid decent down the trellis outside the bedroom window. Goku stopped Chi-Chi from chasing the woman down and was advised by Alfie and Ravioli that it would be best to file a police report and hand over the video as evidence for the case.

"You wouldn't want to deal with assault charges," said Alfie. "She may have been an intruder but the past episodes would only prove that she is incapable of defending herself from you. She might be able to sue you for excessive violence or something."

"Oh my, is that really a thing?" Asked Ravioli.

"Who knows, but why risk is?" Replied Alfie with a shrug.

"I think they have a point, Chi. Let's just file the report and see if Bulma has some kind of alarm system we can have so this won't happen again," said Goku in his most calming voice.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

"That's what we ended up doing. We put in the police report and submitted the evidence and several weeks later they questioned a woman that matched the description and she confessed to being in our house. We still need to go to court over it but if I remember correctly, she was afraid that we would eventually hunt her down. Apparently, the stinky Maron comments from that one episode made it clear that I had a very good sense of smell and she became paranoid that I would eventually pick up her scent and lead Chi-Chi right to her.

"I guess that’s all the stories I've got for now, I mean, living in the mountains and staying home as often as possible really limits my encounters but at least I had a couple to share!"

Goku laughed and gave the camera his best smile and waited for the producer to give him the all clear. He took off his mic and rushed to the theater room, completely forgetting that everyone was still wondering what he and Vegeta had heard Yamcha say in the video.

Chi-Chi had been sitting nervously in her seat as she waited for Goku to finish. She wanted to go soon but was having trouble thinking of a story that hadn't already been told by Gohan and Goku. It's true, they didn't have very many encounters thanks to living in the mountains, which was good but at the same time a little bad since they were being asked to do the nonsense. 'Why do we have to do this anyway? I'd rather be training. Oh great, now I sound like Goku!' She thought while rubbing her temples.

Goku burst into the room and dashed right towards the food table and started filling up a plate. He had been a little nervous when they all first arrived, so he didn't eat as much as he normally would. Now that his part was over, his appetite came back with a vengeance. The room was eerily silent except for the sounds of Goku using tongs and other utensils to get his food. When he turned around, plate in hand, he hadn't expected everyone to be watching him so intently. 

"What's everyone lookin' at? Were my stories not good?" Asked Goku incredulously.

"Your stories were fine, Goku, but can you please tell me what Vegeta was talking about before you left?" Begged Yamcha. Apparently, he wasn't able to concentrate on what Goku had been talking about. His mind was desperately trying to recall the memories of that night with Maron and Krillin, but since he had been wasted out of his mind, all he drew was a blank. It bothered him to no end that Vegeta had something on him, and it was made worse by the thought of Goku knowing what it was like they had some kind of Saiyan inside joke.

Goku had the moments before his confessional come back like a ton of bricks. 'Oh shit!' He thought with a slight panic. He didn't want to tell Yamcha what he had heard since he seemed somewhat upset at the moment, and he definitely didn't want to offend Krillin since they both had looked to be having a good time with each other in the video. 'Does this mean they're gonna be a couple now? Or was it a one-time thing? I don't want to mess anything up,' he mentally mused.

"Uh, I.....um.....well.....," Goku stuttered nervously. He shoved a whole sandwich into his mouth and tried his best to say "can't talk, eating" but only managed to mumble incoherent sounds.

"Goku! Don't talk with your mouth full, you're prone to choking as it is! Honestly, it wouldn't kill you to take human sized bites," reprimanded Chi-Chi. She'd be richer than Bulma by now if she had a Zeni for every time Goku almost choked from stuffing his face with too much food or just plain eating too fast. At least Gohan ate like a normal person, well, he never once almost choked on food so close enough.

"Looks like Kakarot isn't going to sate your curiosity. Guess you'll have to suffer longer," mocked Vegeta.

Yamcha crossed his arms and sunk into his seat with a pout causing Bulma to roll her eyes. It wasn't often he acted like a child but she guessed this was really bothering him.

"Alright, I think I'm going to take this opportunity to get my stories out of the way. Will it be safe to leave Goku here with you guys? Do any of you know CPR in case he gets carried away with his food?" Teased Chi-Chi while heading towards the door.

"I do! And I'm sure Vegeta will gladly take an opportunity to punch him in the gut if that doesn't work," laughed Bulma.

"Aw, c'mon Chi, you know I can help myself," laughed Goku in between bites.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's been alone plenty of times and probably discovered a new Heimlich maneuver for saving himself," added Tien.

"Wait, would that make it the "Goku maneuver" if he discovered it?" Wondered Krillin.

A few more jokes at Goku's expense and Chi-Chi excused herself to get to the confession room. She still had no clue what she was going to talk about but there was one other story that she could probably talk about, if she could remember the chain of events correctly.

She quickly sat in the chair and continued to muse on her story as they set up her microphone and readjusted the camera to her height.

CR Chi-Chi: "Well, here it goes. I only had one encounter by myself and the other two events were already told by Gohan and Goku. On this particular day, I had gone down to the nearby town to find some ingredients for one my secret family recipes. I'm not sure what the occasion was but I do remember it was it had involved the fact that Maron had been fired.....

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Chi-Chi had left her Mount Paozu home bright and early that day. The show had already made its debut and the episode involving Maron and the food poisoning incident had been aired just last night. The Son family had no interest in watching the Maron heavy episodes since it was still clear that Chi-Chi despised her with her entire being, although, she never showed just how much in order to set a good example for Gohan.

The chilly, morning breeze didn't discourage her from walking down the mountain trail to the small town she used to get groceries at. It had seemed like forever since she had walked to the town and even longer since she had to get her own groceries, and she had to admit that she missed it. The alone time was more than welcome since it seemed al she ever did was get followed around these days. Even at that moment, she was being followed by one of Bulma's drones after she had made sure to ditch Alfie by leaving extra early.

She hadn't noticed it too much though, so it felt like she was truly alone and free, surrounded by nature. As she got closer to the small town, she began to feel like she was being watched. It wasn't the same feeling of simply being aware that the camera was there but a feeling like someone was gaining ground on her. Chi-Chi stopped in the middle of the trail and tried to sense out her surroundings. Nothing. Maybe she was just paranoid, it had been such a long time since she had been this alone. Maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her.

She once again began walking and after about a mile, the feeling returned. Without stopping this time to give away her suspicion, Chi-Chi tried to focus her senses without faltering. It hadn't been that long since she had learned how to properly sense energy and the act of multi-tasking was proving to be a little more difficult than she had assumed it would be. Goku kept reminding her that sensing energy and flying would be second nature once she got the hang of it, but she was still on occasion confusing Alfie for a rabbit during their training exercises.

The sudden spike of energy hit across her skull like a bolt of lightning. She was being followed! The energy wasn't stronger than her but it was certainly stronger than the Alfie and Ravioli. Whoever was trailing her was definitely a Martial Arts fighter. Chi-Chi kept walking at her usual pace, not wanting to give away her awareness. For this person knew, they still had the element of surprise on their side and she wanted them to keep thinking that. 

As she approached a downhill slope, Chi-Chi glanced to her left and saw the shadow of the figure tailing her dashing up and over several of the boulders and behind the scattered trees that grew on that side of the trail. She glanced to her right to the tree line of the forest she had always so casually walked beside for years and formulated a plan. This person was very content with staying out of sight and if Chi-Chi was ever going to get to the bottom of why she was being followed, she would have to lure them into the forest for an ambush.

Without warning she dashed into the trees and found perch in the branches of one of the biggest trees she could find. The view from that high was perfect for keeping an eye on the tree line and waiting for her stalker to show up. Several minutes went by before she noticed a dark figure slowly creeping around the trees. She never took her eyes off the figure and didn't dare move to give away her position, that was until she made eye contact with the man that had been following her. 

It was clear that this man was not only capable of hiding his energy, something she hadn't quite learned at this time, and sensing it. He hadn't lost track of her once and the cocky look in his eye made that clear.

"Why are you following me?!" She shouted from her perch, unwilling to move closer to the stranger who had been stalking her.

"I just want to make sure you are alright," he shouted in return.

'What does he mean by that?' She wondered with a very confused look across her face. Chi-Chi still kept her eyes on the man and slowly made her way back down from the tree. Of course, she was alright but he was about to be in a world of hurt if that was some lame attempt at a threat. She stood before him with a no-nonsense gleam in her eyes and waited for further explanation.

The man cleared his throat and began to introduce himself. "Forgive me for my ominous approach but I recently watched you on TV and I must say you are an impressive woman. My names a Lee and I am from a nearby Temple, The Orin Temple, and I have come to offer you my services as a body guard," he said with a bow.

"A body guard? What on Earth would I need a body guard for?" Asked Chi-Chi heavily offended by the mere implication of her being too weak to defend herself.

"As I stated previously, I watched the show and saw how Maron tried to poison your food. A woman as devious as her will surely be out for revenge for her losing her job. My only intention is to protect you," Lee explained.

"I don't need protection, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself from her and anyone else that tries to hurt me and if I'm not then there is no way in HELL anyone would stand a chance against my husband, Goku!" She yelled with fury. No one, and I mean NO ONE, dared to mess with her without feeling his wrath upon them the next instant. She stomped around Lee and tried to continue on her way but was grabbed on the forearm as she tried to walk past.

"Please! Give me a chance! I am an excellent fighter and I would die of self-loathing if anything would ever happen to you!"

"Self-loathing?"

"You see, I was once in love with a woman with long, black hair just like yours. She was a fighter and a real spitfire. You remind me of her,” he turned to look away, dramatically gazing at the canopy above them. ”When King Piccolo was still around, one of his minions had arrived at our temple and slaughtered every fighter from the previous tournament. Marlene had never made it past the preliminaries of that tournament, but her name was on the list just the same. I tried to fight him off, tried to protect her with every fiber of my being but....but I wasn't strong enough. The beast knocked me unconscious and killed her. I was just a teenager back then but I vowed to get stronger. You remind me of the love I once lost and I don't think my heart can take seeing you fall as she did… “

She looked on, far more confused than before. Was this guy some kind of drama coach or something? It was as if she was suddenly dragged into Soap Opera monologue! Just what the Hell is even happening here? The more he talked the more she felt the need to look for a hidden camera of some sort, she must be on some kind of prank show!

“I have vowed to myself that I will be the savior you deserve. The strong, handsome man that a woman of your beauty and class truly deserves. Class. Something that strange, alien husband doesn’t seem to have. The Princess of Fire Mountain should demand and receive the best! And… Hey! Where are you going?! I was in the middle of proclaiming my love for you!” he shouted after turning and finding Chi-Chi headed back to the trail. He might have sensed her leaving if his speech hadn’t taken so much focus. After all, he didn’t want to stumble over his words like some kind of rambling idiot.

“I’m headed to the village to pick up some groceries. I have no time for this…this… .whatever this is. I have 2 Saiyan stomachs to fill and I will get absolutely nowhere with your bullshit! Have a good day!” she shouted back as she tried to walk quickly without going into a full on run. She didn’t want to waste unnecessary energy on getting away from someone she would much rather punch in the face anyway. 

Of course, Lee wasn’t about to let things be. He had been rejected and like most insane men, he couldn’t take “no” for an answer. 

“Wait! What is so appealing about that man? He’s not even human!” growled Lee as he finally caught up to her.

“That’s exactly what’s appealing! He’s not some hopeless moron that won’t take no for answer! He’s not overly complicated with the things he wants out of life and our marriage! He doesn’t stalk women in the forest AND HE DOESN’T TRY TO TAKE SOMEONE ELSE’S WIFE!!” Chi-Chi unleashed a loud growl as she powered up and smashed her fist right into Lee’s obnoxious face. 

Lee flew back several yards and crashed into a tree, breaking it in half on impact. He held his face in agony but tried his best to stay silent, hoping to appear like he could take a hit. He stared as Chi-Chi walked over, taking her time to give home the “prey being stalked” feeling he had given her before she caught him following her. She leaned down to be eye level with him and said, “If you can’t beat me, you won’t last a minute with Goku. I don’t need a body guard, I need groceries.”

With her last statement, Chi-Chi headed down the trail and didn’t bother to look back. She knew he would stay down, after all, she used one of her father’s attacks on him. He called it the Paralyzing Fist, and just as the name implies, it left the victims temporarily too stunned to move. The attack worked by forcing Ki to the tip of your knuckles and shooting it through the opponents nerves. It had taken her 15 years to learn the technique due to the amount of anatomy knowledge she needed to know. The attack could kill or leave permanent damage if it was used improperly or maliciously. 

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

“I never heard from Lee again, but I hope he found a woman to love without stalking her. I didn't see him on my way back so I know he wasn't too hurt from my punch. I don't have any other stories at this moment since Goku and Gohan have already told the other ones I was involved in, so that's it for now.” 

Chi-Chi smiled at the camera and waited for the all clear so she could leave. Her story didn't seem too exciting but she hoped that adding as much detail as she could remember would give it the extra flare to distract from the fact that she only had one story to tell.

Back in the theater room, the conversation went right back to where it had left off. Goku had already finished two more l plates of food while listening to Chi-Chi talk about the weird guy that had followed her. He had already heard it and at one point tried to track his scent from Chi-Chi’s hand but squashed the idea since Chi-Chi had already done a number on him. 

“Goku! Can you please pay attention?!” sighed Yamcha loudly.

“Huh?” 

“I asked you to please tell me what you heard on the sex tape,” said Yamcha with pleading eyes. 

“Oh, c'mon Yamcha, please don't make me say it. I heard lots of sounds and I don't really want to get into all of that,” whined Goku. 

“Can you tell me in secret? Krillin doesn't even want to know anyway,” suggested Yamcha. 

“None of us want to know,” added Tien as he shook his head. He had never been so that he never had to be around his friends for too long. This was much more drama than he had anticipated and it wasn't even about the story! Sure, the story lead to it but it was still very much it's own thing. 

“I want to know,” grinned Bulma raising her hand as if that would grant her access to the gossip. 

Vegeta smirked at Yamcha and leaned in to whisper something into her ear. She giggled and looked over her shoulder at Yamcha and turned away quickly. 

“That's It! What the Hell is going on with you two? Are the two of you an item now? What the Hell happened in space?!” shouted Yamcha. He had been watching them closely after he had seen Vegeta put his hand on her thigh and had seen Bulma act just as touchy when watching Goku and Chi-Chi tell their stories. 

“What are you even talking about, Yamcha?” asked Bulma feeling personally attacked. 

“I'm talking about how you and Vegeta have been feeling each other up when you think no one is looking! I don't mind that you two want to be together since we've been more than over for a while, but why are you guys being so secretive about it?”

“Yamcha….”

“And why aren't you telling me what he said!” he complained loudly. 

“Uhhhh, what did we miss?” asked Piccolo from the doorway worth Gohan and Chi-Chi walking in front of him. 

“Oh hey! Where have you guys been?” asked Goku referring to Gohan and Piccolo

"We were meditating," smiled Gohan hoping he hadn't missed too much. The problem with not having any other kids around was the he was forced to interact with only adults, which meant it was so annoying to be kicked out when things were getting good. Not that he wanted to watch the sex tape, but to be a part of the teasing would have been fun.

"I hope you don't mind, Tien but I'm going next. I need to head back to the lookout soon to check in with Kami," said Piccolo.

"I don't mind at all. I'm still trying to get my story straight," said Tien with a shake of his head. The other confessionals were easy, he just had to talk about his opinion on recent events. Retelling an encounter and trying to make it interesting was going to be tough.

"Hey, how is Kami? It's been far too long since I've seen the old coot," said Master Roshi somewhat surprising everyone in the room. He had been so quiet they could have sworn he had fallen asleep!

"He's doing well in terms of health but he's been uneasy for a few weeks. He's been sensing something.....odd," explained Piccolo with a slight contemplative look.

"Odd? What do you mean, Piccolo?" Asked Krillin.

"He can sense a dark energy lurking around but he can't place it. Nothing bad has happened but the strange part is it stopped as suddenly as it appeared. He's afraid that when it resurfaces it will start to show its true colors," continued Piccolo.

"That's weird. I haven't sensed anything strange," cut in Goku.

"Kami has a higher vantage point to scan the Earth and he's always looking for anything suspicious. None of us would ever have noticed unless this thing powered up or started causing mayhem. It's inactive now, probably asleep or keeping an even lower profile, but whatever it is, Kami is sure it will be back. I'm going to do my story and then head out, I'll let you all know if I find this thing," Piccolo finished and then headed out of the room.

"What do you think Kami was sensing," asked Gohan a little worried. 'Great, first androids and now who knows what,' he thought in frustration.

"I hope it's nothing we'll have to deal with before the androids get here. We still have a lot of training to do," answered Yamcha.

Piccolo soon appeared on the screen and everyone began to quiet down again. They could only imagine the type of fan that would be brave enough to hunt down Piccolo. The Namekian was hard to find even for them on some occasions, not to mention he had a way of leaving without a trace. He was like the Z Warrior version of a C.I.A agent.

CR Piccolo: "I only have one encounter to speak of and if you ask me, it's the most annoying. I was in the Alps one day, at this point Bulma had updated her stupid drones and had one following me constantly, and I came across this mountain climber, or at least I thought he was a mountain climber...."

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Piccolo sat perched at the top of the highest peak and concentrated his energy on the freshly fallen snow around him. Moving mountains was something he could do in his sleep, but manipulating something soft and fragile was far more difficult. It would take an immense amount of concentration to lift the snow without it falling apart. The idea was to work on his Ki control, something he hadn't done in a long time since Ki manipulation came as natural to a Namekian as it did to a Saiyan.

He had worked for several hours to create snowballs and large snowflakes, each one crumbling under the pressure of using too much Ki, when he heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind him. It didn't take long for him to realize that he had let his guard down due to both being in such a desolate area and for having to concentrate on his training. He immediately felt unease, the energy signal was definitely human but not familiar.

"Hey! Are you Piccolo?" Asked the voice from behind him. Piccolo cringed at the sound of the voice, it was high pitched yet raspy and left a ringing in his ears.

"Who wants to know?" Snapped Piccolo without turning around.

"My name is Chaz! I wanted to ask you a few questions, if you don’t mind," exclaimed the annoying voice.

"I mind," was all Piccolo said before flying off to the next mountain peak.

He quickly looked back and could see the tiny figure that was Chaz where he had left him, he paid no further attention to the stranger and went back to his training. He had assumed that Chaz would give up, seeing as how he would have a hard time keeping up with the Namekian if he stayed on the move, but before long the sound of an engine grew closer.

'Great,' thought Piccolo with a roll of his eyes. He turned around and was slightly taken by surprise to see that Chaz was using a jetpack rather than a plane. 

"Wait! I just want to ask a few questions about your race!" Chaz yelled over the sound of the jetpack as he got closer to Piccolo.

"Forget it! How did you even find me out here anyway?" Asked Piccolo less than pleased by this guy's persistence. 

Chaz hovered near Piccolo and tried to let off the thrusters slowly so he could make a cool looking decent but his thumbs slipped due to how numb they were and he dropped down 10ft into the soft snow. Piccolo took a quick leap backwards to avoid the bumbling idiot and the snow that flew everywhere from his less than graceful landing. Chaz tried to wiggle himself back up but the jetpack weighed him down like a flipped over turtle.

Piccolo grit his teeth in anger, knowing full well if he left this asshole in the snow he'd freeze to death. It didn't help that Bulma's drone was still hovering overhead. He walked over and lifted Chaz up with one hand around his ankle and plopped him right side up on firmer ground.

"Oof!! Uh..*cough cough wheeze cough* th-thanks Piccolo. Boy, do I owe you one," smiled Chaz.

"You can tell me how you found me and then leave me alone. I have training to do," sighed Piccolo. He didn’t care too much about getting a debt replayed for something this minor, but if he was going to get the answer to the one question that was bothering him, then he might as well use it. 

“Oh, that's easy! I hacked the Capsule Corp drone GPS. Yeah, you'd think 'the smartest woman in the world’ would have put a more secure firewall in place. Maybe even encrypt the data, but it was super simple to bypass everything,” Chaz proceeded to do some kind of nasal chuckle as if to mock Bulma. It was the nerdiest laugh Piccolo had ever heard. 

******Flashback Break*******

Piccolo covered his ears tight and grimaced at the piercing shriek that echoed through the halls of Capsule Corp. There could be only one person loud enough to cause him such pain from the other side of the building and through the soundproof door. Bulma. 

In the theater room everyone was trying their best to stop the ringing in their ears from Bulma’s scream. The Saiyans were still ducked for cover under anything that could muffle the sound, having nearly burst their eardrums. 

“No! No no no no no!!!! He couldn't have hacked my drones! I personally made sure that everything was encrypted and set up all kinds of hacker mazes in the firewall so no one could ever get through! How could such a geeky, looking nerd ever outwit my security systems!” Bulma shouted in panic. This was not good. If anyone hacked the drones then they could easily hack all of her computers, uncovering every secret project Capsule Corp was working on and all of the private files of their employees as well as the Briefs family. 

Bulma grabbed one of the tablets they had used to look up Krillin's stalker and began trying to access all of her programming to find the breach in her system that Chaz claimed to have created. If there was any hint of a hack attempt she should have been notified, but here was some guy claiming that he got through the best security system, her security system, without so much as setting off a hypothetical mouse trap. 

Everyone in the theater room silently stared as their hearing began to return to normal. They watched as Piccolo began to slowly uncover his ears, terrified of once again having to hear such a blood-curdling scream. The Saiyans left their sanctuaries and rubbed their ears trying stop the ringing. Vegeta, having been the closest to the source of such Kame- forsaken scream, grabbed a cushion from a nearby seat and smacked Bulma right across the face. 

“You nearly burst my eardrums, wrench!” he shouted over the ringing with a deep scowl. 

“Ow! Hey! It's that asshole, Chaz’s fault! If he hacked my system, even for the drones, Capsule Corp could be ruined! The interworking’s of such a sophisticated piece of equipment could give away plenty of insight to even how capsule technology works! I swear, even if he didn't hack my system, I'll teach him a fucking lesson for mocking me in front of my own drone!” Bulma growled, seething in anger. 

“Do you even hear how crazy you sound?” asked Vegeta nonchalantly. The ringing finally stopped and he was still just as irritated, albeit much less furious. 

“Shut up and let me concentrate or I swear I'll tell Yamcha what you said and ruin your damn fun!” she hissed back.

“How would that solve your problem?” whined Vegeta.

“It wouldn't, but I would feel a little better knowing I stopped you from enjoying something!” Bulma threw the pillow back at Vegeta and glared at him, willing him to back down with just a look. 

“Tch! Fine! But next time you better give me a warning or I swear I will destroy one of your precious drones again,” threatened Vegeta. He took his seat after getting an eye roll from Bulma, which he took as silent agreement to his threat. 

Piccolo cleared his throat and decided it should now be safe to continue. He knew he should have mentioned Chaz the day he encountered him but after spending several minutes with him, he had come to the conclusion that Chaz was not a threat. In fact, he was just annoying. 

******Back To Flashback******

“Hmph! I find that hard to believe. How did you really find me?” asked Piccolo a little more aggressively than intended. 

“Believe what you want but I've said enough. Now, may I ask you some questions? I did fly a long way to meet you. You wouldn't want the world to see how poorly you treat your fans would you? I bet even Vegeta treats his fans to a few questions,” baited Chaz hoping that the comparison to Vegeta would sway him to talk to him. 

“I highly doubt that. You clearly don't know Vegeta, he'd Ki blast you to the face before he stood around answering questions,” Piccolo stated more sure about this than anything in his life. 

“Touchê. Anywho, could you tell me exactly what happened during the future boy episode? There are several long standing theories about who this kid is and I would like you to clarify since you heard everything. I understand that he must be affiliated with Bulma Briefs due to his knowledge of the Z Warriors and use of the time machine, which is clearly only something a Briefs could afford to create, not to mention the engineering skills needed to plan and build it,” he rambled, making Piccolo nervous. 

He hadn't anticipated people coming up with theories about Trunks. He assumed everyone would be afraid of what was to come and would focus solely on the entertainment being provided by the show. As far as he knew, not even Bulma had figured out the truth yet!

“Hey! Stop that! I never agreed to answer any questions! You paid half your debt to me for getting you out of the snow, so do me a favor and finish out your end of the deal by leaving me alone!” shouted Piccolo. 

“Oh, c'mon! This is the one question everyone on every fan show had been arguing about since that episode aired! I need to know the facts before anyone else! My blog has almost 4 million followers wanting the details!” Chaz got down on his knees and begged for Piccolo to answer.

“You're insane! You should all be enjoying what time you have left in case we can't defeat these androids, not worrying about being the first to answer a stupid question!” groaned Piccolo trying to back away from the man inching closer to him while still on his knees. He could already hear the degrading comments that the others would be saying about this scene. 

Chaz stood up once again after his knees began to feel numb and continued ranting of his theories despite Piccolo clearly wanting nothing to do with it. “Several people believe he's the product of Bulma having an affair with Goku. The boy is clearly a Saiyan since he can attain the Super Saiyan form and since right now only Goku can do it, several groups believe that it's an ability passed down from him. It might only be a matter of time before Gohan reaches it too! Which leads me to the next group who, I do NOT agree with, think that the future boy is his son!”

“WHAT?!” screamed Piccolo in disgust.

“Yeah, right! That's just wrong. Some say that she waits until he's properly matured since he's still too young when they both survived the attack, and others say that she just artificially inseminates herself. But, the most popular theory is that Bulma tries to clone Gohan in an attempt to make an army of some sort and splices her own DNA into the kid in order for the kid to be outrageously smart too. I, personally believe that he's Vegeta‘s son. They already live together, both are single, they flirty like crazy from what we see on the show, and he should be able to reach Super Saiyan too since he was such a tough opponent when he first arrived,” Chaz explained.

He turned his back for a small second and was dumbfounded when Piccolo was nowhere in sight. He kicked at the snow and cursed loudly at having missed his opportunity to get his answers. Of course, Piccolo would wait until he turned around, he was well known by the Z Warriors to take off without a trace and….wait…..the drone! It was gone too but if he could spit it than Piccolo would have too be nearby! 

~~~~~End Flashback ~~~~~

“I’m not sure how long he looked for me but I left it at that. If he got all the way up there on his own then he could get back down. As for me, I took off at top speed back to the lookout which the drone had trouble keeping up but did well enough to get out of sight quick. I hope I don't encounter anyone like that again. I never want to hear another fan theory about anything ever again.”

Piccolo pulled off his microphone and started to leave when he was faced with a very irate Bulma on the other side of the door. He took a step back and covered his ears in case she decided to screeching at him but he was instead grabbed by the ear and dragged off back towards the theater room. Piccolo was heard throughout the halls complaining and groaning in discomfort.

"Why didn't you tell me about Chaz when you met him!" Questioned Bulma as she dragged him back into the room with all their friends.

"He didn't seem like a threat! He was obviously lying when he said he hacked your drone," defended Piccolo.

"I have to agree with Piccolo on this one, Chaz was annoying but he didn't seem like he'd be smart enough to hack anything made by Capsule Corp," interjected Krillin.

"Yeah, he probably found the information some other way and is trying to cover it up by saying he's a hacker," agreed Yamcha.

"Well, that would explain why I haven't had a breach notice or found any trace of hack attempts. He couldn't have gotten that information from my drone but I still say that you should have told me after it happened. If he had actually hacked my tech without setting off alarms, Capsule Corp would be ruined right now!" Reprimanded Bulma. 

"Don't blame me for anything these crazy fans do, this whole reality show business was your idea. All its done so far is bring more attention to all of us and disrupt our training," pointed out Piccolo.

Bulma began to clench her fists tight and hissed through equally clenched teeth, "If you want to keep your eardrums, I suggest you refrain from pointing your fucking fingers at me."

Piccolo gulped and decided it was about time he left check on Kami anyway. He loudly scoffed and turned to walk away as if he wasn't sweating and preparing to have his eardrums burst. Bulma let him leave without further incident, now feeling like she had more important things to deal with. Like adding more defenses to her already hack-proof system just in case some asshole would try it after seeing her freak out just then.

A sudden idea popped into her head and she began punching in codes on the tablet. She assumed that her friends were talking among themselves or watching her intently but she never noticed which. She was so immersed in her task that she tuned everyone out.

"Ah ha!! I found it!" She exclaimed after several minutes.

"Found what?" Asked Chi-Chi who had somehow snuck over to sit next to her.

Bulma jumped and held her chest from the sudden surprise Chi-Chi had given her and then continued, "I found how Chaz got the information! The drones and the system were never hacked, so that can only mean that whoever found out where Piccolo was had access to the drone's GPS. The crew has a separate drone surveillance and mapping system that I gave them access to in case something ever happened to the drone and I wasn't available to fix or retrieve it. BUT, I set it up to only activate when the drone was taking on damage, either by weather or attack, so that Tien and Piccolo could still have as much privacy as possible."

"How would that give us more privacy? We're still being followed by the drone's camera," pointed out Tien.

"You're followed from a long distance to give you plenty of free space. I programmed the drones to zoom in when additional movement is detected. The access code would automatically change the settings and move the drone closer, which is set so we can check on your well-being without getting in the way and so the crew can communicate with you if they needed to. So, whoever used the code last must have done so with the intention of using the GPS coordinates..."

"You're saying that Chaz had someone on the inside?" Asked Gohan.

"Yes! And here.....is....the proof," said Bulma slowly as she presented everyone with the video from the security camera in the crew's headquarters. The woman who snuck in and typed in the code to get the GPS coordinates was a scrawny, pale woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She resembled a female version of Chaz and it became clear that she was, in fact, a close relative of his when she used her cell phone and replicated the dorky, nasally laugh that Chaz had done earlier.

"I don't get it. Why would they go through all that trouble to track down Piccolo and go all the way up into the mountains just to ask him some questions. Wouldn't it have been easier to come ask you or go to Mount Paozu to ask me?" Wondered Goku

"Because Piccolo is a loner. Asking those questions as discreetly as possible would mean getting you or anyone else alone so no one would interrupt. Piccolo is already alone majority of the time and has the same information as you do but to a better extent because he's not an idiot. I'm sure he had far more questions to ask and didn't count on Piccolo pulling one of his disappearing acts after he turned his back for a split second," explained Vegeta.

"So, what now? There hasn't been a hack to the system and the secret is still safe. What do you plan to do?" Asked Yamcha

"Well, as much as I hate to do it, the woman in that video needs to be fired. She's broken a trust and that can't be ignored. Not to mention, who knows what else she's been sticking her nose into. There will have to be an internal investigation and everything," sighed Bulma as she rubbed her eyes. She hated this part of the job. Firing people was annoying to do without an investigation but now she would have to include a technical analyst team, lawyers, the network executives and producers, and her private investigator. As if hearing those stupid fan theories about her and Gohan weren't disturbing enough, now she had this headache thanks to the same asshole.

"I guess I'm up next. Don't worry, Bulma, my story isn't nearly as interesting as Piccolo's was," said Tien as he stood from his seat. He didn't exactly know how to make her feel better but at least he wouldn't be adding to her burden. He walked out of the room and heard Bulma let out a loud groan accompanied with a plop indicating that she had thrown herself on the floor dramatically and he couldn't help but wonder if all women were this dramatic. Launch certainly was when she had been around but she did have that weird personality disorder.

He entered the room silently and tried his best to mentally prepare his words. He had spent the entire time trying to do just that but had been easily distracted by the stories being told or the constant drama that was happening in theater room. What the heck was up with all of that, anyway? Once he was ready he subconsciously began to rub his sweaty palms together and waited for the green light. He hadn't been this nervous about the first confessional he did, so why was this one so nerve wrecking?

CR Tien: "I was near a rainforest some time ago, I would say about 3 to 4 months back, probably at the time that Bulma had tracked me down to give me a cellphone. I hadn't really encountered anyone in a while since it was such a desolate area. I had been on a supply run in a nearby village and didn't even notice that I was being followed, because who in their right mind would follow me around?

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Tien tread silently through the forest with the bag of supplies tied to his back and Chiaotzu by his side. The sounds of nature surrounded him and soothed him. Nothing had ever been more relaxing to him than just hearing the sounds of the world around you and being a part of it. Sure, he still lived in a capsule house that he carried with him but his best training came from being at once with the planet. 

Several sounds of rustling leaves and twigs snapping underfoot should have raised red flags, but Tien was lost in thought and had brushed off the noises as the wildlife moving about to find food. It wasn't until he heard a small gasp from behind him did he turn around and notice the small woman tailing him.

"Hello? Are you lost? What's your name?" He called out in an attempt to figure out who this girl was and why she was there, in the middle of nowhere rainforest edition.

The girl did not respond but didn't run away either. She just stood there, staring at him blankly with some kind of weird smile. After an eternity of awkward silence and sharing a confused look with Chiaotzu, they slowly turned away and shrugged her off as some native of the rainforest curious about them. Tien was, after all, strange looking. Not many people had 3 eyes and walked around with a tiny, pale, childlike person.

They continued on the path back to their campsite and only looked back a few times to see if maybe the girl would change her mind about talking to them, but much to their surprise she was gone one minute and back the next. She was following them! Again, they stopped and looked back to the girl and called out to her.

"Do you need some help? What are you doing out here all alone?" Asked Chiaotzu hoping that she would respond to him this time. She never made a peep, she just continued to stare blankly at the two men.

"Do you want something from me?" Asked Tien in pure frustration that this was going absolutely nowhere. Much to their surprise, the girl only bat her eyes and blushed with that same creepy smile.

"I think that’s a yes," said Chiaotzu with a well-hidden grin. It seemed he had figured out exactly what that girl wanted, spending time around Master Roshi here and there was starting to influence him more than he thought.

Tien looked at Chiaotzu a little confused but quickly put two and two together after Chiaotzu winked to give him a hint. Tien began to blush and wasn't sure whether he should be flattered or afraid considering this girl hadn't said a word to him. An uneasy feeling quickly came over him and he darted off back to their camp. Chiaotzu had no warning and flew after Tien.

"Why are we running away?" Chiaotzu asked. The girl wasn't ugly, her smile was off-putting, but she wasn't ugly.

"I don't know what that girl plans to do, but I don't want to find out! We'd better get to camp and pack up before she catches up. We don't need distractions from our training anyway!" He shouted over his shoulder, panting in between statements.

It didn’t take long for the pair to pack everything back up and take to the skies. While they made their way over the rainforest in hopes of finding a more discreet area to train in, preferably someplace that had access to fresh water, Tien explained his choice to leave. The girl seemed harmless enough but she gave Tien the creeps! The way she looked at him with that creepy smile and her “nobody’s home” kind of eyes, left him feeling like he was being haunted. He’d say her smile was almost obsessive. 

Several days later, while Tien was training in a meadow they had come across, at least 200 miles away from their last camp, he felt as if eyes were burning into his neck. He turned and instantly got a chill when he saw the same girl from the rainforest had followed them. She was perched on a small hilltop, crouching down to stay hidden but the grass wasn’t tall enough to help her hide. Tien made note of her energy signal so he wouldn’t be taken by surprise a third time. 

“Hey, are you following us?” he asked knowing that, duh, of course she was! 

The girl never answered but never took her eyes off Tien. His question had gotten Chiaotzu’s attention. Feeling like they would be on the run again, he started packing up camp and waited for Tien.

For the next few weeks it was the same thing. They would move and several days later, she would appear. Either hiding behind a boulder, tree, bush, or in a crevasse or crave, she always showed back up. It got to the point where it was just a waste of energy to keep moving. 

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

“I never did catch her name but she’s come around a little more. She waves now, and will get closer but I still haven’t figured out how she keeps finding us so easy. Well, that’s it. That’s the only story I have and I know it’s not very interesting,” finished Tien with a shrug. 

This girl, she follows you everywhere right? Did she happen to follow you her to Capsule Corp today? – producer

“Huh? Oh yeah, she’s right outside,” replied Tien. He got up from the chair and walked over to the window that had been covered with room-darkening curtains for privacy and glare prevention, and pulled the curtain to the side. Rusty had been put in charge of working the confession room camera and quickly changed the direction to capture a clear close-up of Tien’s stalker. 

Tien waved and she waved back with the same weird smile as before. This was the closest she had ever been to him and he was noticing her slightly sharper than usual canines. He shrugged it off and thought to himself, ‘maybe that’s why her smile is kind of creepy.’

In the theater room, Yamcha couldn’t help but wonder out loud how she got passed the security teams. There were more than the usual security personnel around Capsule Corp since everyone was gathered there today, so getting passed at least 20 different guards was no easy task. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” asked Vegeta as if it was absolutely ridiculous that he was the only one to notice the most important details. 

“What’s obvious?” wondered Krillin with a raised brow. 

“Yeah, I don’t notice anything about her either,” confesses Goku. 

“Are you idiots really telling me that you don’t notice her energy? It’s completely different from anything I’ve felt on Earth! She’s obviously NOT HUMAN!” said Vegeta enunciation his last words to get his point across. 

“WHAT?!” shouted everyone in the room. 

Bulma gasped and grabbed a hold of Vegeta’s arm, “Do you think she followed us from space? What if she’s evil?”

“She couldn’t have because his story took place before we left and she’s not! She has a crush on the tri-clops, how evil can she be? She is hiding a significant amount of energy though. It seems she’s learned that from watching him but she hasn’t figured out how to hold it steady,” explained Vegeta. 

“What if she’s the energy that Kami sensed? Remember what Piccolo said?” suggested Yamcha. 

“Nnnnooooo, I don’t think she’s what he was talking about,” said Goku with a finger on his chin while looking deep in thought. “He said Kami sensed a DARK energy but I don’t sense that from her. Her energy seems almost…..childlike and innocent.”

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Tien as he finally made his way back in. The only thing he had been able to hear from the hallway, was the mention of Kami's dark energy and Goku dismissing it.

Everyone in the room looked around at each other until finally Chi-Chi decided to be the one to fill him in on the subject. Tien listened to Chi-Chi, hanging onto every word about Vegeta's theory. He tried to disagree and say Vegeta was just insane and messing with them the way he always did, but if anyone knew in the room could tell an alien from a human, it would be him.

"Vegeta, are you sure about this? She looks human enough. The only thing odd about her features is that fanged smile and she hasn't done anything to give herself away," Tien wasn't sure how to feel about this new revelation and his disbelief wasn't hidden well in his voice.

"I'm about 60% sure," replied Vegeta

"That's it? Just 60%?" Scoffed Bulma. He sounded so sure of himself earlier and yet he wasn't all in like he normally would be.

"I don't know for sure what she is. For all we know she could be one of those damned androids," shrugged Vegeta.

"But, you said she was an alien," said Krillin scratching his head. He was starting to get confused the more things went on.

Gohan turned from his seat and finally joined the conversation after watching the video of the girl closely. She stayed in front of the window a little longer but left after she realized that Tien would not be back. "Actually, Vegeta just said she wasn't human. So, technically speaking, an android wouldn't be human either."

"Don't look so worried, guys! Sense her energy, she's not evil and she hasn't done anything wrong. She just likes to follow Tien. She might be really shy but she seems nice," smiled Goku. 

Everyone waited a while in case anyone had a rebuttal but left it at that when no one spoke up. If Goku wasn't worried then there was no need for anyone of them to worry, and if anything happened in the future then they would just have to deal with it then. He was right, she hadn't done anything bad, so why treat her like a bad guy?

Bulma hesitated slightly but finally got up to do her stories. She had been sending emails and texts to the appropriate people to start looking into Chaz's sister, whoever she was. Now, she was having to be in front of the camera and talking about her encounter, some of which were pretty damn scary considering she can't fight off men like Chi-Chi can.

She warned everyone that they would be sorry if she came back in after she was done and they were discussing her stories without her. That had become the fun part in all of this. Although, they still would have to go back to some of those conversations. She was actually surprised Yamcha had stopped pestering about what Vegeta had said to her.

Bulma shook her head as she walked down the hall and tried to get herself camera ready. Well, more so than she already was considering she was always ready for the cameras that followed her around. She mused as she walked, trying to figure out which story she should talk about. Being at Capsule Corp meant that fans knew how to find her easily and had tons of small encounters she could talk about, but maybe she should only talk about the most interesting ones. It's not like they had all day.

CR Bulma: "I've had tons of fan encounters so far, living at the most well-known building in West City doesn't help, but I think I'm going to try and keep things brief. I think I would need an episode all to myself if I wanted to talk about every fan that came my way. So, I guess we can start things off with a fan that we all already know, Markus.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Bulma was sitting on the bench in the back garden while she waited for her Mom to return with the gardening supplies. She sometimes hated tending to the gardens but her mother insisted that she try and use it as a means of stress relief. A small breeze blew through the garden and the smell of food struck her senses. She instantly had a craving for soup dumplings.

She followed the smell with her nose, turning her head upwind to get a better whiff of the scent. Her mouth began to water and she found herself wanting to order Takeout rather than garden, until she saw a tall, pudgy dude with wavy hair down past his shoulders. Bulma squinted her eyes to make sure she was in fact seeing a person in her backyard.

'Well this is odd,' she thought to herself as she stood to walk in his direction. She only took 3 steps in his direction before the man left without a word. Bulma was left confused, why would this guy just be on her property staring at her? She had never had an issue with people coming onto Capsule Corp grounds. The Briefs family had a reputation for being friendly to guests, well, except for that one time when Yamcha's fan club stood on the lawn screeching for him to go outside. That was different though, they never rang the doorbell and Yamcha wasn't even home that day.

An uneasy feeling made its way up her spine and she was suddenly very uncomfortable staying outside. She glanced over to the GR currently humming away to indicate that Vegeta was inside and felt a little less nervous. If she could keep the GR in her line of sight or at least make sure her path to it was clear then everything would be alright, no one could hurt her as long as he was around. Vegeta may not admit it, but he liked Bulma and she was well aware of it. Why else would he go out of his way to break things for her to fix and plan ways prank her?

When Panchy returned with the gardening tools, the two women began working and chatting away in the garden. It had probably been an hour since the strange man had been caught staring and Bulma was feeling like herself again, completely forgetting that he existed. That is, until she went to grab the potted plant she was about to place into the ground and caught the man watching her from the side of the building.

Her eyes drifted to the GR which was no longer running. Vegeta must have decided to take a break and now her feeling of security was all but gone completely. Bulma wasn't sure what to do. She never usually felt this way around people but the way he was looking at her was....disturbing.

"Can we help you?" She shouted to the man, making sure to remind him and herself that she wasn't alone.

After a while and what looked like an internal battle, the mad walked over and introduced himself. Panchy, as usual, was excited about having a guest and scampered off to get some tea and cookies. Bulma tried her best to signal to her mom to not leave but the attempt failed and now she would be alone with a weirdo, well except for Clementine who wasn't supposed to interfere with interactions.

"My name is Markus, and I was just checking on you. I met Yamcha in a small village, at a restaurant I was working in, and I know what he did to you. I gave him several messages to stay away from you. You deserve better than that scoundrel!" 

"Scoundrel?" She muttered under her breath slightly confused. "Look, Markus was it? I'm flattered that you wanted to check on me but I can promise you that I'm fine. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. Yamcha and I are completely through anyway, I mean, haven't you seen the latest episode? We broke up and that actually happened like, before the first episode premiered."

"Is that so? Well, if you're interested I wouldn't mind taking you out sometime," offered Markus with a creepy grin.

"Uh....well...I'm just trying to enjoy some single time. I was with Yamcha for such a long time, I think I deserve some time alone," she replied, trying to give him the hint.

He only nodded and Bulma took that as confirmation that he understood. She tried to walk back towards the house but was immediately grabbed by the arm and pulled back to face the clingy fan.

"What are you doing? LET GO OF ME!" She yelled in his face while struggling to break free from his massive hand and iron grip.

"No no no no no, don't scream. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna hurt you," he said softly trying to sound soothing while he pet her hair like some scared puppy. "We could be so happy together. I have lots of cooking experience and I recently acquired lots of land, so you would have plenty of space to set up a new lab. My home is in a nice, quiet area, so there will be no one to bother you."

"You're bothering me! Let GO!" She hissed trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"You just need to see it first! You'd like it, I know you would!" Markus said excitedly. He turned and started dragging Bulma by her arm towards the side of the Capsule Corp building where he had originally been hiding.

"What?! NO! I'm not going anywhere with you! Let go! LET GO!" She screamed trying her best to not her panic effect the volume of her voice. She needed to be loud enough that Vegeta would hear her, he was the only one around that could possibly help her out of this situation.

"It's ok, I'll be gentle with you," grinned Markus as he turned to look at her. 

Bulma's heart sank at the eerie way he looked at her. It was clear now that he had heinous intentions. She pulled her arm hard but he never lost his grip.

Just as Markus turned his head back he stopped in his tracks. Bulma had clenched her eyes shut from the pain shooting up her arm and the fear when she heard the sweetest sound ever. A voice that she could have sworn was accompanied by an angel chorus harmonizing to some biblical hymn.

"I won't be gentle with you if you don't release that woman," Vegeta growled dangerously, "She needs to make my lunch."

The angel chorus disappeared with a loud record scratch in Bulma's mind as he finished his sentence with a smirk.

"That's why you're helping me, you prick?! Oh, and I suppose it took 2 minutes of my screaming for you realize that, didn't it?!" Yelled Bulma in full tantrum mode.

"I could walk away and ask your mother if you prefer," he laughed, knowing that she would much rather make him food than go with Markus.

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth. She couldn't stop glaring at Vegeta for even toying with her at this kind of moment.

Markus looked like he was about to literally shit a brick. He knew Vegeta would be on the premises but failed to keep on his guard knowing what kind of damage a Saiyan could do. Messing with Yamcha had made it clear that he had lots of patience but Vegeta had always appeared to be a ticking time-bomb. 

Vegeta sniffed the air around Markus, not getting to close because thought the man was gross but for some reason he smelled appealing.

"You smell *sniff sniff* like food! What is that?" He asked taking deep inhales.

"Right? He smells like soup dumplings!" Agreed Bulma.

"Are you made of them or something? I don't even smell anything else! Maybe I'm just that hungry," grinned Vegeta like he was about to tear into Markus with his teeth. 

The predatory look Vegeta gave him suddenly got Markus's fight or flight instinct going and he chose flight. He let go of Bulma and dashed as fast as he could to his car that was parked down the street from Capsule Corp. Vegeta burst into a fit of laughter, holding his sides as he thought about the look on Markus's face when he implied that he would eat him.

Bulma rubbed her arm and couldn't ignore the tender bruise forming in the shape of a large hand print. She waited for Vegeta's laughter to die down and stood next to him, both facing the direction in which Markus took off. 

"I have a strong craving for soup dumplings," said Bulma after a small growl from her stomach filled the air.

"Please tell me you know how to make them," strained Vegeta as loud growl from his stomach challenged Bulma’s for dominance. 

“Of course I do, but calling Chef Yoshira will be faster,” she said while grabbing her cell phone. 

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

“Man, I don’t know what it is about that guy and bringing that memory back up, but I could kill for some dumplings right about now! Anyways, I’ve never heard from or seen him again so I guess that’s a good thing considering how creepy he was. On the plus side, me and Vegeta had tons of dumplings that day, and that was the day I got him to agree to doing a movie night with me! Although, we both fell asleep during the movie because we were so full. 

“Hmmmm, second story. Oh! I know! It was after the Markus incident and we had just updated our security bots. We had them stationed at the front gates so that anyone coming to visit would have to state their business before coming onto Capsule Corp property. The bots were fitted with a lie detector that could read the stress levels in someone's voice so they could determine a threat. 

"Usually, the bots worked because coming up with a lie and talking to a robot caught people off guard and they'd get nervous, but this girl must have had her story straight the before she even thought about showing up at Capsule Corp!

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Bulma was busy in the lab, tinkering away with her drone tech and trying to install some better energy recognition software. For some reason, Saiyan energy was slightly different from Human energy and the drones were having a hard time differentiating between Goku and Vegeta. Their energy signals were still unique, but whatever additional energy they gave off as Saiyans kept confusing the drone. Vegeta had been sent out to train in nature, after Bulma shut down the GR of course, and when she was done, Bulma would be sending the drone after him, hopefully. It depended on whether the new software worked.

While Bulma continued to work in the lab, the security bots had stopped a woman at the front gate who claimed to have a delivery for her. She told the bots her well-formed lie and lightly knocked on the front door to continue her ruse but not actually bring any attention to herself. The bots still watched her cautiously from the front gates so she did the only thing she could to get their attention off of her, she muffled her voice and shouted "come in!" To trick the machines into thinking she was invited.

The strange woman carefully walked into Capsule Corp and snuck around for a few moments trying to find the object of her affections. At last, after almost 2 hours of searching in every room and ducking behind house plants and under the stairs to avoid being seen she found exactly what she was looking for.

Down in the lab, Bulma finally finished working on her drone and considered her test a complete bust after the drone refused to even leave Capsule Corp property. Thankfully, she had given Vegeta a phone to keep in touch, not that he cared to answer it. As she walked up the stairs to the bedroom wing of the building, Bulma could her an echo of what sounded like a woman talking to herself.

She slowed her pace and tried to make out what the voice was saying. To her shock, it sounded like "Yes! Yes! More!" Accompanied by some brazenly erotic moans. Bulma placed her hand over her mouth and tried her best not let her face express just how hurt she was at the moment. 'Did Vegeta bring a girl home?' She wondered pathetically. She had no clue why it bothered her so much, it's not like they were an item or even remotely thinking about being an item. Hell, if she had to describe her feelings to anyone she'd say it was just lust.

Yet her heart throbbed as if some invisible force had it in its clutches. She tried to steel herself and tried to tune out the lone voice echoing from the other end of the hall. What did she care what Vegeta did or who? It was none of her business! She started walking again and had to work even harder to stop herself from acting like a fool. Vegeta is a consenting adult, and as long as that woman is too than they should have the chance to......wait...

"Is that sound coming from MY room?!" Bulma asked out loud and instantly pissed. "Oh, HELL No!"

Bulma ran down the rest of the way to her bedroom and flung the door open. She stood like a deer in the headlights when all sounds stopped abruptly and there was no one to be found. Bulma was beyond confused. One minute her room is full of female moaning and the next, no one. Maybe Vegeta was messing with her. Maybe, he had taken off, whore in hand, when he heard her yell. He was both strong and fast, so he could have easily taken off out the window before Bulma barged in.

She inspected the room closer. No open windows, no one in the bathroom, or under the bed. Her stomach twisted nervously as she eyed the closet door. Of course, they would hide in the closet, there were plenty of places to hide in her extra-large walk-in. 

After taking a big breath, Bulma walked to the closet and opened the door, ready to yell a slew of profanities at Vegeta and the bitch he dared bring into her room. He had his own room and the GR if he really wanted to use it, so why did he have to take things to a disrespectful level like thi....

"Who the fuck are you?!" Asked Bulma after opening the door to find a strange woman all alone, wearing her clothes.

"Now, promise you won't get mad?" asked the woman as if she knew Bulma well enough to invade her closet.

"Uh, no, no I do not promise," scoffed Bulma as she eyed the psycho in her closet.

"That seems a little unfair...."

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE! IT'S PERFECTLY FAIR!" Interrupted Bulma with growing irritation.

"Okay..alright..." Said the woman with her hands up in defense, "well, let me just say that I am your biggest fan! I'm an especially big fan of your wardrobe! You have the best fashion sense ever! I just wanted a chance to see the glorious closet of Bulma fucking Briefs!" Squealed the woman. 

Bulma couldn't help but stare at the woman like she was completely insane. Of course, she had the best fashion sense known to the world, but...she heard moaning. What the fuck was that even about? Bulma took in the woman's features in case she decided to let her biggest fan go and give the police a vivid description if she ever came back.

The woman had dark green hair that somewhat reminded her of Launch, light blue eyes, and beautifully tanned skin. If she had to guess, Bulma would say that the woman could easily be 6ft tall. 

"What's your name?" Asked Bulma realizing that that detail had been left out. 

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is McKinsey," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, leaving your name out was the rude part, not the breaking and entering. Can you tell me why you're wearing my orange dress and why I heard moaning?" Drilled Bulma with a stern tone.

"Oh! That," blushed McKinsey as she placed a hand to her cheek shyly. "Well, I know this sounds crazy but I know you wore this dress for Episode 3: Unexpected Return when Vegeta showed up right at 35 minutes 15 seconds into the episode...."

Bulma's eyes widened and she mouthed the words "What the fuck?" 

"And well, I have this......fantasy of how your encounter with Vegeta should have been like," finished McKinsey.

Bulma had absolutely no words for what was happening. She stood speechless and McKinsey took it as invitation to get into detail.

"Okay, so picture it like this: You walk to the bathroom to give him a fresh pair of clothes right, and he opens the door and he's just standing there soaking wet and as hard as every inch of his muscled body. He pulls you into the bathroom and with that sexy voice of his he just says, 'I'd rather you joined me without the clothes,' and starts pulling your dress off but you keep saying, 'no we can't!' So, then he lifts up your dress and pushes you against the wall and just forces himself inside you and it's just so....MMMMMMMMM! Then, he's just pounding you as hard as he can without breaking you with that super human strength and just when you're about to cum he reaches up and wraps his hands around your neck and starts squeezing and....OH MY KAMI, YEESSSSS! And it's like wave after wave crashing over you before you pass out!" McKinsey gasped for air as if she had just experienced the vivid story she was retelling.

When she finally caught her breath, she looked to where Bulma had stood and only saw the open door. She stood slowly, trying to figure out where Bulma went and when she even left.

Bulma ducked out of the room quietly when McKinsey appeared to be having an orgasm and closed the door to her room, locking McKinsey inside.

"I do not have the energy to deal with this kind of crazy," she mumbled as she pressed the security sequence on the digital pad across the hall, cleverly disguised as a thermostat.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

"The police arrived after a while and she was still in my closet, dug in like a tick. They ripped several of my outfits just trying to get them away from her! I'm really glad that things didn't get further than that because I honestly don't know what I would have done at that moment. I didn't press charges but she was held at the Police Station for a couple of days and given a psych evaluation. I checked on her again a few days ago and she checked herself into a drug rehab, so that kind of explained things a bit. 

"I have plenty more stories but I think I'm done for now. I'm having a huge craving for soup dumplings and I'm sure everyone can't wait to hear what Vegeta has to say about some of his fans!"

Bulma ended her time and took off her mic before anyone could tell her they were done. It didn't matter to her at that moment cause she was done. Bringing up McKinsey and the way she fantasized about Vegeta always left a sour taste in her mouth. Before, it shouldn't have mattered, but now they had somewhat of a history together. The passionate kisses, that blowjob in the bathroom, and the entire space trip that had been just the two of them in a confined space. 

She hated to admit it but she was getting attached to the bastard. As if, finding out they would have a child together in the future wasn't enough, she had gotten to know him and fell head over heels! Now she had to keep herself cool and in control while she listened to everyone make comments of McKinsey, and she knew they would.

"I would never touch such filth!" She heard Vegeta shout as she came through the doorway.

"All I'm saying is, if you have a beautiful girl throwing herself at you, you'd have a hard time saying 'no,'" said Yamcha with a nod to Krillin who seemed to agree with the statement. 

“You sluts may put your dick in any wet hole that lets you but I have standards! Most loose women have diseases anyway!" Sneered Vegeta. How dare these morons assume that he would put his royal dick in anything that he deemed unworthy? Disgusting!

"Um, what did I miss?" Asked Bulma confused by Vegeta's offended attitude.

"Oh, Yamcha just said that things would have gone differently if Vegeta would have been home that day. He suggested that he would have taken that girl to his room," Chi-Chi explained in a bored tone. What is it with these guys trying to sleep with anything that lays down?

"HA! That would have been the day! Vegeta is picky about everything that leaves a lingering scent. Did you guys know I bought 24 different body washes for him when he first came to live here? If it didn't smell close enough to his natural scent he'd gag!" Teased Bulma.

"You'd be picky too if the soap you used made you sick! Don't forget, our sense of smell is stronger than yours," defended Vegeta.

"Oh! I get it! That's why Gohan would throw big tantrums when he was baby! It was always during bath time so he must have not liked the baby soaps we were using," chimed in Goku.

"I think you're right. It wasn't until he was 1 and a half that he picked something out for himself at the store, and I've bought him the same stuff ever since," added Chi-Chi.

"I'm right here," said Gohan plainly. He was always talked about like he wasn't in the room, especially when it involved his baby years.

"See? It's not just a me thing, it's a Saiyan thing. That's why I gag every time I think about the two of you fucking that landfill of cum, Maron. I could barely breath from her stench and that must have lingered on you for weeks," scoffed Vegeta.

"I'm glad I'm not a Saiyan. I don't think I could handle being around something that reeks as much as you describe, but was it really that bad?" Wondered Tien. He kept trying to imagine what they had smelled on Maron and he just couldn't. Was Vegeta just being a drama queen?

"It was really THAT bad," Gohan and Goku said simultaneously before Chi-Chi gave them a mean look for being rude while the cameras were still rolling.

"Anyway, it's my turn," said Vegeta as he stood up and walked out before anyone could keep grilling him about smells.

"Do you really think Vegeta would have not taken a chance that that girl?" Asked Krillin.

"That girl was at least 6ft tall, he probably would have felt small in comparison," chuckled Tien.

"What is so bad about the thought of Vegeta having high standards? He's not the type that’s desperate to get laid," Bulma was feeling just a defensive as Vegeta was over the prospect of him just taking any girl to bed.

"I think that's a Saiyan thing that you should ask Vegeta about. Goku was the same way when he was younger, remember? He didn't seem to care about getting anywhere with girls, in fact, it was downright surprising when he married Chi-Chi and showed up at Kame House with Gohan," pointed out Master Roshi. "We all assumed that it had been because he was a little brain scrambled from that fall, but what if it's a quality he inherited?"

"I think that's about right. Vegeta did tell me that Saiyans prefer to be with a singular mate, usually one that offered food and shelter...."

"WHAT?" 

"Dad!" Said Gohan holding a finger up to his lips.

"Uh...Oops! I forgot I wasn't supposed to talk about that. Hehehe, hey just forget I mentioned it okay? Vegeta will kill me if he finds out," pleaded Goku.

"First of all, the cameras are rolling so he's going to find out eventually. Second, this means I was right! He was trying to take Bulma from me from the beginning! She offered him both!" Shouted Yamcha.

"Now hold on a minute..." Started Bulma before Vegeta appeared on the screen. "We'll talk about it later." 

CR Vegeta: "Let's see, the first fan I have a story about was this older man. I don't know his name and I don't care. I was sitting by the GR after a training session and....."

~~~~~Flashback~~~~

Vegeta sat in the grass, shirtless and in his training shorts and sneakers. It was hot out and even hotter in the GR since the air conditioning had just over heated. He had already been waiting for Bulma to show up and fix it for over an hour, but she was "busy in a meeting" she had said. Hmph, whatever that meant.

Across the street sat a tan, inconspicuous Capsule car with a man attempting to hide himself on the other side. The sides of his hair was starting to grow in gray, a beer belly, and he was watching Vegeta through binoculars. The man had to have been in his 50s or 60s and he looked as if he was looking for trouble.

Vegeta was in mid-thought when a strange and horrendous smell was caught in the small breeze and invaded his nostrils. He fought back the urge to puke all over the front steps of the GR, not really didn't wanting to lose his breakfast and make his stomach completely empty before lunch. He hated trying to eat on an empty stomach. It always meant he was more likely to over-eat and ruin 30 minutes of potentially training by napping through the digestion.

He moved from his position instead, picking a spot much less downwind from wherever that smell was coming from. It smelled like the smoke from Dr. Briefs' cigarettes but much stronger and what he assumed was cheap alcohol on this planet.

The man temporarily lost sight of Vegeta and decided to get a closer look. He looked around as he waddled across the street, trying his best not to seem suspicious and failing. No one bothered to keep an eye on the man, though, there were always suspicious characters at Capsule Corp. Rumor had it that there was a shapeshifting pig that stayed there, or was it a cat?

He approached the front gates and decided he was going to go all the way around Capsule Corp in hopes of sneaking up on his target. He didn't do a good job of avoiding the cameras or even the windows. Panchy noticed him but didn't think much of it since Vegeta would most likely be outside to greet their guest, and continued watering all their house plants.

Vegeta furrowed his brows and deepened his forever present scowl. There was someone coming towards him but he didn't recognize the person. For a moment he wasn't sure what he wanted to do about this upcoming situation, that odor was getting stronger! He forced himself to think rationally and decided since he was on good terms with the blue woman and under contract for the show, he would see this out in the most entertaining way possible.

"Hey you, Troll guy!" Bellowed the man as he walked over to Vegeta. He had been watching for a few minutes and nothing. Vegeta had never moved an inch. He decided it was going to be now or never since there wasn't anyone around to stop him accept the cameraman who was well aware of his presence.

Vegeta didn't budge. He simply sat in place and let out a barely audible "hmm." The man stood over him and waited for Vegeta to say something, anything that would let him know that he knew he was there! Was he asleep?

"Do you mind? You're standing in my sunlight and I don't want an uneven tan," said Vegeta still not opening his eyes.

"What? Your sunlight? Do you even care why I'm here?" Asked the man with a voice full of loathing.

"Nope, just get of the way," sassed Vegeta. He knew he was irking the man and egging him on to explode on camera like an idiot. Served him right for walking over to Vegeta as if he was worthy of his time.

"Listen here you little prick, you killed my sister and I want you to apologize to me for it!" Yelled the man with a raspy growl.

"Did I now? I don't recall killing anyone on this planet other than.......nobody. You must have me confused for someone else," replied Vegeta barely cracking one eye to finally see what the man looked like.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It wasn't you, it was that massive, bald guy that was with you who destroyed the city after you two landed!" He said with such malice poor Rusty got a chill up his spine.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my God! I forgot about Nappa! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed so hard it had taken him several minutes to catch his breath with that stench being so close to him.

"Do you think this is funny! Is this some kind of game to you?!" Asked the man with barley contained tears in his eyes,

"No, if it was a joke we'd both be laughing. I'm not responsible for what Nappa did but since I did kill him, I have already gotten you your revenge. You're welcome. Now get lost, you stink to high heaven," said Vegeta losing interest in making this fun.

"No! You are going to pay for it! She suffers from night terrors every night! She hardly eats and....and..."

"And you think coming after me will stop her problems? She was already revived with the Dragon Balls we borrowed off the Namekians, what more do you want?" Asked Vegeta.

"I want my sister back the way she was BEFORE!" Screamed the man as he swung with all his might to land a punch to Vegeta's jaw. 

Vegeta never even moved. He allowed the man to land the hit so he could see what he was really up against. Saiyans were much sturdier than Humans and he was about to find out the hard way. With a loud crack, the man pulled his fist back and cradled close to his chest as he inspected his mangled knuckles while screaming. Vegeta just watched as the man sobbed in agony.

"That looks likes it hurts, probably not as much as it would if I hit you. Remember that when you decide you want cross my path again," growled Vegeta dangerously.

The man stumbled his way back towards the front gates muttering a string of curses. Once he to the gate he yelled back, "This isn't over!" And continued running towards his tan Capsule car.

Vegeta lifted to the air and fired a Ki blast right at the car, blowing it up and causing a downpour of debris to rain over the street. The man was knocked to the ground during the explosion and was forcing himself back up when he realized what Vegeta had done. His mouth hung open wide and his eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets.

"Alright, it's over!" He yelled back to Vegeta over the various car alarms that had gone off in the area. He held up his hands in before running off down the street.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

"Obviously, he's never come back but Bulma did get a nice citation with a 50,000 Zeni fine for causing public littering," laughed Vegeta. 

Did you ever check on.....

"Nope! Moving on," said Vegeta as he interrupted the producer mid question. "Next fan is one I've encountered several different times and it's all thanks to Bulma and Clementine. Bulma's father was getting some major event or party or whatever prepared for the company...."

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Bulma had been completely overwhelmed for several days. With everything going on with the upcoming android attack, her drones, and the show, Bulma's father had just unloaded yet event on her shoulders. The Briefs' Corporate Ball. It was a fancy little get-together for all of the company's investors, lawyers, and employees. Usually, Bulma would have loved to plan the event as she always did, but there was just so many things going on in her life at the moment that she couldn't possibly focus.

She hired a party planner but still couldn't stop herself from overseeing the planning. The event would require a large number of waiters and waitresses, chefs, security, and a cleanup crew. She had asked around but was having a hard time filling the staff until Clementine had suggested several of her family members needing some extra work.

With all the necessary paperwork and background checks in place, she was soon introduced to India, the fan she would come to love to torture Vegeta with. India was Clementine's 17-year-old cousin and she was a major fan of Goku and Vegeta. She really seemed to enjoy the differences between Humans and Saiyans and had always specifically enjoyed basking in images of the 2 men shirtless. She even had a picture of Vegeta with the blur covering him during the Premiere episode made into a poster and hung it on the ceiling directly over her bed!

She wasn't insanely clingy but she was nosey, well a blogger wanting all the facts about space that she could get. Bulma had hired her on as part of the clean-up crew at the first party she was planning since finding out about the Androids.

The party had been a success and after every guest had left, the crew had come out to begin cleaning. India, however, had different plans.

Outside, Vegeta was doing his normal training and waiting for all the humans to leave the party. Bulma had promised him there would be plenty of food left for him and kept warm in the kitchen. Once he felt he had waited an appropriate amount of time, he snuck out of the GR and headed towards the kitchen. 

He found several large serving trays in a buffet style island keeping the food warm and couldn't stop his mouth from watering. Bulma had left several paper plates out for him to use but paper plates could not withstand the weight of a hefty meal needed by a Saiyan. Instead, Vegeta decided he would just use some of the regular dishes and Panchy would most likely clean up after him.

"Aaahhh! What the fuck!" He screamed when he opened the cabinet and found a young girl, with dark skin, and short white hair hidden where the plates should have been.

"Um.....HI!" She smiled dumbly after being caught.

"Who are you and what have you done with the dinner plates?" Asked Vegeta still more focused on the food than the girl.

"I'm India! I'm Clementine's cousin and I'm a big fan! I was hoping to just observe you for a while before asking you some questions about space and the many other species of aliens there are out there, but whoops! You caught me!" she laughed nervously.

"You would have been caught eventually, now what have you done with the dinner plates?" He asked again a little angrier.

"Oh....uh....if I tell you where they are, will you answer all of my question?" She asked while batting her eyes innocently.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and thought back to the first deal he had made with Clementine. He had made it clear that she was to do what he asked but she still asked what was in it for her.

"You really are related to Clementine, aren't you? Fine, I will answer 3 questions," he agreed.

"4 questions and there is no limit to how personal or how much explanation they require," haggled India.

"3 questions, simple answers, nothing personal, and I won't break your legs," countered Vegeta.

"How about.."

"Look brat, I'm hungry and have little patience as it is! Your first question should be, 'What happens when you get in the way of a Saiyan and food' because you're about to find that out!" He shouted while placing a hand over his just as angry stomach.

"Fine, no need to be rude," sighed India. She turned and reached under the counter and pulled out a small stack of large plates and handed them to Vegeta. He took them with a huff and turned to begin filling his plates.

"So, when can I ask my questions?" She asked giddy with excitement.

"You can start after I get the plates. Oh look, I guess that counts as one," smirked Vegeta as he took his overly filled plates to the table.

"That's not fair! You didn't tell me that before," she whined. India made herself comfortable in the chair across from Vegeta and pouted.

"Life's not fair, get over it. Get the other 2 out of the way before I start eating or you'll have to wait until I'm finished," warned Vegeta slightly losing his focus on the conversation because....food!

"Um, ok. What....how....."

"Today please."

"How do you know if a planet if inhabitable before you land?" She asked quickly.

"I only ever went where I was sent, which means that there was a large database that showed which planets would be safe for me to destroy," answered Vegeta flatly.

"….."

"Next! Hurry up before I starve," pressed Vegeta.

"Are all Saiyans as fit as you are?" She asked rather meekly.

Vegeta lifted a brow and began to wonder if he should worry about being alone with a girl who looked well under the legal limit to be "involved" with a man his age. The last thing he needed was her going around crying wolf about something happening between them because he didn't answer her questions. He supposed he would just have to purge the planet and move on if that happened.

"I mean, Saiyans eat large amounts of food" - she gestured to the table to prove her point - "how do you stay in shape and not explode after eating," she asked more clearly after getting a questionable look from Vegeta. She knew if she misbehaved too much, then Clementine could lose her job and there would go her one connection to the Saiyans.

"We have extremely high metabolisms. Our stomachs digest food 3x faster than any other being I've ever come across and the energy is directly stored throughout our muscles. The more we train, the more energy our muscles can hold and therefore we get stronger. Now get lost, you might not want to see this," said Vegeta. He pulled his first plate closer and devoured a chicken leg in 2 bites, bones and all.

India got up and walked out to go do her job and get away from Vegeta and his gross table manners. 

Vegeta spit out the bones and continued eating. He knew that would gross her out, it always worked on Bulma. 

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

"That girl has turned into a nuisance. Every time there is some sort of get together, Bulma calls her directly so she can have any reason to annoy me. I find her hiding in all sorts of odd places, as if I can't sense her energy. There is no point in hiding! I found her in one of the vents in the hallway, in the storm drain by the curb, and once she hid in the GR's control panel! That one was hilarious, she actually got herself stuck and I had to get Bulma. She ended up calling the fire department to help pull her out without destroying the multi-million Zeni piece of equipment! 

“She’s not the most annoying teenager though. I had an entire hoard of them show up on the front lawn. Bulma said the same thing had happened before with Yamcha but she was a bit surprised when she went to confront them...”

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

Vegeta had just finished a round of training one day and was doing his post-workout stretching in the yard. It was much more relaxing when not trapped in the tiny confines of the GR. He was lost in his own world of meditation as he stretched his limbs when he suddenly heard a piercing scream. 

“There he is! It’s Vegeta!!” shrieked a female voice. 

Vegeta turned towards the from gates of the compound to see a small herd of girls running towards him. He wasn’t even sure what to do at that exact moment. ‘Move’ was the only thing that came to mind as he watched the girls get closer. Never in all his life did he think people would be running towards him. He was so used to them running away he was still standing in the yard like any idiot when the girls were only a few steps away. 

The girls screamed like banshees and several dove to tackle him to the ground, only the ended up in a dog pile the moment his after- image disappeared. Looking around confused after picking themselves up off the ground, the girls all gathered around in a big circle trying to figure which way the Prince of cheap tricks went. 

Vegeta dashed from behind a tree to the balcony Bulma had been spending her free time on during the evenings when the drones or Vegeta gave her a stress headache. She wasn't there and just as luck would have it, the balcony does were locked. He would have to wait if he was going to get in without breaking the glass doors and giving away his position. 

The fans down below split off into small groups to search for him, the bigger group staying behind in case he was still in the area. They clearly didn't understand that Vegeta could fly off and never return if he really wanted to. 

He contemplated doing just that when he heard the door opening from Bulma’s bedroom. Vegeta lightly knocked on the glass and waved Bulma over. She looked confused but didn't question things anymore, she just humored him.

“What are you……”

“Shhhhhh! There's a horny herd of females down there,” he whispered with a hand over Bulma's mouth. 

"A what?" Asked Bulma giving Vegeta a strange look.

"I'm serious! Go look over there if you don't believe me, but they're after me and I'm going to my room. Tell them I left the grounds or something." Vegeta didn't even wait for Bulma to agree and shoved her towards the rails.

"You're being ridiculous! They're just humans. I've dealt with Yamcha's fan club numerous times, just tell them to leave and they will! How many crazed fans can there be down there?" She mocked.

Vegeta said nothing and only crossed his arms to make his point. He was not moving and he was not saying anything until she did what she was told.

She frowned at him but didn't argue with him further. Instead she rolled her eyes and walked over to the balcony and almost lost her balance at what she saw. Yamcha's fan clubs had always consisted 10-15, 20 girls at the most. Vegeta's fan club had at least 50 girls, all who looked to be teenagers, and more were starting to gather on the lawn.

Bulma walked back over to Vegeta and whispered, "Kami, what did you do to get this many fans?"

"I don't know, I guess mass murder is a turn on for you pea-brained Earthlings. Get rid of them! They....they smell," he whispered back avoiding eye contact on his last words.

"What do mean they....oh, Kami, you can smell the hormones, can't you?" Bulma looked Vegeta and then over to the balcony rails and then back at Vegeta. She recalled the teasing incident where she had successfully got him back for teasing her in the Badman shirt. Bulma had been somewhat "excited" that day and he had later mentioned that it had only exasperated the situation.

If those girls were as sex-crazed as she was as a teen, then chances were Vegeta was being bombarded by a mixture of scents. Bulma had no clue what she was going to do but first things first, she had to tell them to leave.

She leaned over the railing and shouted, "Vegeta's not here! You're on private property and you all need to leave immediately!" Bulma watched as the girls started shouting random things, some even turning on her.

"He has to be here, liar!"

"You don't understand what it's like to be in love!"

"I want Vegeta to be my strong Saiyan daddy!"

"I want to have his babies!"

"Can I see his room!"

The nerve of these little jerks! The last straw was when one voice rang the loudest over the crowd shouting, "You're too old for Vegeta."

"Oh, that is IT!" Screamed Bulma who hadn't been aware that Vegeta was still behind her, laughing. She pulled out her cell and pressed a code she was surprised she even remembered.

Out of a strange looking doggy door on the side of the building emerge several mechanical guard dogs, all built by Bulma as a teen to get rid of Yamcha's fans.

"Just so you kids know, I am not liable if any of you are mauled by the mechanical dogs because you were already asked to leave!" She shouted before sending the attack code.

An array of mechanical barks and growls and shrieking was heard as the fan girls were all chased off the property. Signs, snack wrappers, and even panties were all left behind to litter the lawn. Bulma couldn't believe how insane these teenagers were, who just gives their panties to an older man? 

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

"Guess who Bulma decided to call to clean up the mess left behind on the lawn, India. As if that day wasn't filled with annoying teenage harping as it was! That was one of the most infuriating encounters ever! Do you know how much self-control it takes to walk away from an annoying crowd when you're used to blasting them into the next dimension? 

"Tch! Thinking about it still gets on my nerves. That's it for the stories I'm willing to tell."

Before you go, how do you feel about being the highest rated cast member of the show? – producer

"Being the highest rated cast member is annoying but not surprising. Annoying because of the last story I just told and not surprising because who wouldn't love me over the rest of these boring assholes. I'm making this planet more interesting!" Vegeta proceeded to pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses from somewhere underneath the chair and smoothly slipped them on.

"No more pictures, please! I'll be in my trailer," he laughed as he got up and walked away. 

Back in the theater room and rather interesting argument was abruptly taking place. Vegeta had no idea what he was in for when he walked in.

Goku: "C'mon guys, we shouldn't be fighting about this! I should've never opened my big mouth! Let's forget all about it before Vegeta comes back! He's going to be mad that I mentioned anything about our traditional thingy. He told me and Gohan that in confidence!"

Bulma: "Hush, Goku! 

Yamcha: "Oh sure, take it out on Goku! You know damn well that you encouraged Vegeta to keep messing with me at every turn!"

Bulma: "It is just like you to start and argument the minute you have a chance, isn't it?! I never encouraged anything and you know it! I always told you to back off and you never did. If anyone encouraged the amount of harassment Vegeta was doing to you, it was you! He did it all to toy with you, not accept some stupid offer and split us up!"

Yamcha: "Me? What about you? You always did this type of thing when we were together!"

Bulma: "I did not! I always waited to have big arguments in private and this, mister, is a private argument!"

Yamcha: "How is it private? Goku already mentioned what it takes to get a Saiyan's attention, and you doing both was public knowledge! He used you to his advantage and kept his Saiyan secrets to himself so that he could have fun at my expense! He's been trying to get in your pants from the beginning!"

Bulma: "He never acted like he was all that interested, especially when we were still together!"

Yamcha: "Oh, whatever!! He was always all over you at any chance to piss me off! Like, that time with the Space Kamasutra book! All the episodes prove that I'm right! He's always bragging about being a Prince, yet he has to steal women? What kind of Prince does that?"

Bulma: "We were broken up by the Space Kamasutra incident so that doesn't count, and you know that the show gets edited to add dramatic affect! There is no way Vegeta had taken my offers for food and shelter that seriously back then! Something like that is absolutely ridiculous and you're just talking out of your ass now!"

"EXCUSE THE FUCK OUT OF YOU?!" Roared Vegeta. He had shown up about the time Yamcha questioned his morals as a Prince and completely missed Goku trying to save his ass. 

The room became eerily silent as everyone watched Vegeta walk into the room like a deadly predator ready to pounce. He gave a deadly glare to Yamcha and Bulma as the stepped back and coward from the intensity of his furious eyes. He then side-eyed Goku, who was sweating bullets and smiling like a child caught stealing a cupcake.

"What the fuck do any of you know about me?" Vegeta growled dangerously.

"Vegeta we didn't..."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF SAIYANS OR OUR TRADITIONS, SO DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS ABOUT ANYTHING I DO! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ASSUME THAT I WOULD DARE HAVE SUCH LITTLE HONOR AS TO STEAL A WOMAN FROM A LESSER BEING! I HAVE FAR MORE PRIDE THAN TO DEGRADE MYSELF TO SUCH A DEMEANING ACT!" 

"That's enough, Vegeta. No one here is accusing you of having no pride or honor. I slipped up and mentioned something that no one here should have heard. I'm sorry. If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me," said Goku sternly but softly enough not to make matters worse.

"Shut up, Kakarot! I should have known helping you was a mistake!" Hissed Vegeta still seething. "Helping is always a mistake!"

"What's the big deal, anyway? That stuff that they're arguing about is old news, right?" Asked Chi-Chi timidly. "Maybe we should just go our separate ways and just cool down," she suggested with a shaky voice.

"It matters when my pride and honor as a Prince is called into question! This all may seem like nothing to you but my traditions, my honor, and my pride are all that's left! My entire race is gone and Kakarot remembers absolutely nothing!" Vegeta clenched his teeth tight, waves of dark energy seeping out of every pore from the barely contained anger. 

Vegeta finally couldn’t take and roared,” I WILL NEVER LET ANY OF YOU DESTROY THE LEGACY THAT WAS A PROUD GREAT RACE BY LETTING YOU TRAMPLE ON ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Vegeta turned to leave, shaking from the restrained urge to kill. He didn't want to kill anyone the way he used to, it was his choice now, but it was much harder to do than he ever thought it would be.

Killing everyone there would have solved his problems in a heartbeat, but no, he had been corrupted by all that was good on this Kami-forsaken planet. He was repulsed by it. Sickened by the prospect of changing everything he had ever been thanks to defective Saiyan and his friends.

He hadn't made it out of the door when Bulma grabbed him by the arm, apologizing for having offended him and the urge to kill only intensified. How dare she lay a hand on him after all of that?

"Vegeta, I'm sorry! Please, I....."

"You will never touch me again, woman. You've got what you wanted from me. We're done here." Vegeta pulled his arm free and stormed off, letting everyone breathe a sigh of relief that they didn't have to fight their way out.

"Bulma? Are you alright? What did he mean by, 'you got what you wanted from him?'" asked Chi-Chi clearly worried about Bulma. She remembered Bulma saying she had been falling for him, but just how far had things gotten between them.

Bulma sighed and tried to take hide her tears. She wasn't sure she should say anything since they weren't supposed to talk about the trip but she'd have to come out with it sooner or later. 

"Chi-Chi, you Goku and Piccolo already know about the origins of the boy from the future. He's my son," she explained to everyone else in the room. "And Vegeta's son."

Several loud gasps came from around the room but no one spoke while Bulma found the words for her next statement.

Several tears fell from her eyes and she thought back on what had just happened. She knew Vegeta might forgive her someday, but she also knew just how much his pride meant to him.

"And I'm pregnant..." She finished with a crack in her voice. Immediately after, she broke down in a fit of tears. The men all stayed silent as Chi-Chi tried to soothe her friend and move her to the comfort of her room.

Once the women were gone, Gohan recited a piece of information that Vegeta had once said.

"Loyalty is important and betrayal is damaging to our pride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thanks to those of you who left encouraging comments and sent positive vibes while I was working on this update! I wanted to give up plenty of times because this seemed like such a draining and pointless task but I'm glad I didn't skip this chapter as it sets up some future stuff I have planned.
> 
> Did you like this fan encounters idea? Let me know so I can better plan for another filler episode in the future :)


	17. The Space Adventure Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for takeoff! See what Bulma and Vegeta are up to on their first day of space travel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update but I've been on the housing market and will be moving soon, hopefully lol. As of right now, I have no promises on when the next update will be but hopefully it won't take as long as this one did. Shout out to Kara47 and Pandanare of FF.Net for giving some input on this chapter!
> 
> Now too the good stuff! Vegebul lemon ahead!! Fucking finally right?! XD P.S. I got lazy as shit with the dialog at the end and didn't add the intro and outro music (might do it later though)

It was 4:30 AM and Bulma was slamming her hand down on the annoying alarm clock on her nightstand. Why? Why did she have to be up so early?! Ughhhh! She turned her back to the clock and faced her balcony instead. 

Bulma tried to fall back asleep but her alarm seemed to know exactly when she was drifting off and blared again. Still, she refused to get up and instead threw the clock against the bedroom door without turning around or looking at it. After a few seconds flew by, she realized the clock had never crashed against anything. 

"You know you shouldn't throw your clock like that. I know you can fix anything but that just seems like it'd be a waste of time" said the voice at her door. 

Bulma shot up and turned so fast her back popped in several different places. "Ow! Oh wait, that feels kind of better now. What the hell are you doing here so early, Krillin, and more importantly: WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!" she asked loudly with an exhausted sigh. 

"I'm sorry to come over like this but I need a favor" stated Krillin. 

"Can't it wait? I haven't even had coffee yet, how do you expect me to think?" growled out Bulma. 

"It's about Maron and the reason I met up with her la...." 

"You did what?!?! After I told you NOT to do just that!!" shouted Bulma. "Well, I'm wide awake now, Krillin! I hope you're happy!!!" 

"I'd say I'm more regretful than happy," muttered Krillin flatly. 

"What?" asked Bulma sharply now making her way towards him. 

"Nothing. Nothing, I just had a.....a rough night," sighed Krillin solemnly. 

Bulma's temper quickly evaporated and was replaced by empathy. She figured that he may have ended things with Maron and had come over to tell her not to worry about her anymore. After a small, awkward silence, Bulma offered Krillin some coffee and led him to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Vegeta was standing in the bathroom joined to his room and staring at the mirror with clenched teeth. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought as he looked into his tired eyes. He wouldn't usually be feeling this stressed but he couldn't help but feel some apprehension. 

Vegeta had been up all night, worrying about whether this was a good idea or not. The trip would be dangerous once they landed on Planet Mecha52. The last time Vegeta was there he had narrowly escaped being skinned by the "scientists" attempting to do research on him. 

He shook his head of the negative thoughts trying to push through to the front of his mind. 'No, I'll keep her safe and.....and......I'll get my heir' he thought with conviction. All night long, he had contemplated the negative aspects of bedding the blue-haired woman and up to this point he had nothing but positive outcomes. 

She would most likely ask him to stay with her and raise the child, but with her offer of food and shelter already on the table, he wouldn't exactly be opposed to such a thing. It's not like he had anywhere else to go anyway. Seeing what his son was capable of as a teenager also helped sway his decision. The boy was strong and had reached the legendary status at a young age, that in itself was worthy of his existence. 

Then there was the most obvious plus of all: he'd have a mate, and one he could tolerate. Vegeta never pictured himself as a man to settle down but the loss of his daughter had made him feel....empty. Females were rare in the royal bloodline and even spawning a half-breed would have been an honor. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes for the millionth time. "Is there even a downside to getting laid?" he asked himself as he walked towards the bedroom door. He chuckled to himself before opening the door and meeting Rusty in the hall, nodding to him as usual before heading downstairs. 

******Mount Paozu******* 

The house was quiet when Gohan woke up. It was almost 5am and he had decided he would do something nice for his parents since they had been completely supportive of his training while he still did his best to keep up with his lessons. He stretched his limbs as he crawled out of bed and opened the door to his room as quietly as possible. 

Looking around, he noticed that there was no one in the hallway and he couldn't sense them in the house either. "Oh, that's right, everyone is having a day off today," he whispered to himself. In 2 more hours the preparations for the space trip Bulma and Vegeta were taking would be complete and everyone would be at Capsule Corp to see them off. 

Gohan smiled as he quickly walked to the kitchen. It was even better with no one around to offer him help. This was his surprise and he wanted to do it alone. He began by pulling out random ingredients from the pantry and refrigerator and placing them all on the counter. He'd never cooked by himself before but he had watched his mom make food plenty of times. How hard could it be? 

******Capsule Corp****** 

"What exactly happened?" Questioned Bulma as she slid a small plate of muffins over to Krillin. She had gotten him the coffee and excused herself to get dressed. If this was going to be a long talk she at least wanted to be ready for takeoff when the time crept up on them. 

Krillin sighed, accepting a muffin and thinking back to the night's events. He had replayed it over and over and still he felt as if he shouldn't have acted the way he did. He had no clue why he felt so bad but it wasn't like Maron hadn't deserved some semblance of his anger. 

Bulma watched the variety of emotions strike Krillin’s features as he thought over the previous events. Her conclusions were either something really big happened or Krillin was just being overdramatic again. 

“I dumped Maron for good,” he managed to mutter as he pinched at the muffin. 

“I’m sorry, I must be half-asleep still. Explain to me how exactly this is a bad thing?” asked Bulma. 

“Don’t be rude, Bulma, I’m suffering here! I really liked Maron and now all I have to remember her by is this sex tape she tried to trick me into making,” shouted Krillin getting all worked up. 

“Excuse me? The fact that you are holding a sex tape doesn’t give off the impression that she tried to trick you, and not to mention, this isn’t even the first one! You, well all of us actually, are so much better off without her! Get over her, Krillin, she wasn’t even that great. You guys weren’t even exclusive! I have evidence to prove that she spent most of her time on her back while she was out of your company.” Bulma wasn’t in the best of moods now and to make matters worse, Krillin drank the last of the coffee. 

“Hmph!,” came a voice at the doorway, “Glad that’s over then.” 

Krillin and Bulma both jumped slightly from the surprise of Vegeta sneaking up on them. Bulma gave Krillin a smug look as if to say "I told you so" and got up to make more coffee. Krillin rolled his eyes but decided not to say anything. They were right and he knew it, but it still hurt. 

"Vegeta, do you want some coffee or some breakfast before takeoff? I can make something light since Mom didn't do the shopping yet. We kind of stocked most of it in the ship," explained Bulma while opening the refrigerator. 

"Just the coffee. Taking off on a full stomach will just make me sick. I suggest you wait until after to eat as well," answered Vegeta while picking up the disk Krillin had placed on the table. "What is this?" 

Krillin's eyes widened and his brow began to moisten with sweat. He did not want to hear Vegeta's comments or teasing right now. Not while he was on the verge of breaking down over a girl that did him wrong. 

"It's nothing. Just a diagnostics disk I forgot to pack," answered Bulma after noticing Krillin's panic. "So, why are you drinking coffee? It's so unlike you." 

"I had a rough night, but apparently, not as rough as cue-ball," smirked Vegeta. 

CR Vegeta: "I saw that. I didn't notice the initial reaction when I asked about the disk but I saw how quickly he relaxed after Bulma said it was a 'diagnostics disk.' This is going to be interesting," he smirked. 

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm fine, honest!" Laughed Krillin trying his best to be convincing. 

"You wouldn't be over here so early if you didn't have something you needed Bulma to hide for you. Let me guess, this disk contains something rather embarrassing, doesn't it?" Grinned Vegeta. 

Bulma placed a mug of hot coffee in front of Vegeta and smacked his shoulder, "Will you leave him alone? He doesn't want to deal with your nonsense right now and I haven't had enough coffee to tolerate it either! Why was your night rough, anyway?" 

Vegeta took a sip of his coffee and rolled his eyes when Bulma asked about his night again. As if she needed to know what thoughts had kept him up all night. No, she'd just be intolerably smug if she knew it was her that haunted him all night. Her and her weak body and the clingy clothes she always wore that seemed to hug every curve just perfectly and..... 

He took a big gulp from his coffee and let the burning sensation sliding down his throat and into his chest distract him from the lewd thoughts that threatened to pitch a tent. 

"For your information, woman, I've been doing my best to remember the layout of the planet as well as the facility we will need to go to for the regeneration tank. I usually have several battle tactics planned out before rushing in but I have to take you and your disobeying ass into account as well," explained Vegeta flatly. 

"My 'disobeying ass?' Really? Do you think I'm going to be that much trouble that you need to plan out the various ways I might not listen to you?" growled Bulma unamused. 

"Krillin, did she or did she not, stay put when she was told to stay hidden on Namek? If I recall correctly, you found it necessary to tell me in very great detail of all the things you encountered on Namek after you first invited me here, and all I heard was 'I never listen to anyone.'" said Vegeta with a playful tone. He wanted to tease her not piss her off since he would be spending months alone with her in space. 

Krillin couldn't help but laugh and agree. "He's right Bulma, had you stayed put on Namek you wouldn't have been chased by dinosaurs or gotten body snatched by Captain Ginyu." 

CR Bulma: "Is Krillin really taking Vegeta's side when I have this shiny, round piece of ammunition in front of me? Oh yes, yes he is." 

Bulma felt her anger spike and she was suddenly feeling less helpful. "For your information, Krillin, I didn't stay put because YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! And if you want to talk about not following orders, then maybe I should tell Vegeta what's really on this disk." 

"Bulma no!" 

"This is for reminding me that Captain Ginyu violated me by stealing my body!" Bulma turned to Vegeta and smiled, clearly giving Vegeta the okay to destroy Krillin before they left. "Krillin made another sex tape with Maron." 

"Hahahahaha! Another sex tape? Why, was her faking her way through the first one too obvious?" laughed Vegeta as he crossed his arms. 

"Come on, can you please not make a big deal out of this? It's not that funny," said Krillin. 

"It's hilarious that the skank tricked you AGAIN," laughed Vegeta. "It was bad enough the first time with you and scarface but you fell for it twice now!" 

"I caught on this time! I knew what she was up to and decided to humor her and take the tape. I thought, 'what would Vegeta do in this type of situation?' and somehow came to the conclusion that you'd get laid one more time," explained Krillin over Vegeta's slowly dying laughter, 

"You were wrong. I would not have 'humored' her to get laid, I would have murdered her and destroyed all evidence of her existence," Vegeta shook his head and took another sip of his lukewarm coffee. "Saiyans are picky. Once a female betrays us there is no longer a use for them. Loyalty means a lot more to us than it, evidently, means to you humans." 

"Would you really have done that?" Asked Bulma slightly shocked that Vegeta would go to such an extreme even after he had been relatively good while on Earth. 

CR Vegeta: “In the past, that’s definitely what I would of done since it was a kill or be killed type of life, but now I’m not so sure. Things are very different on Earth and back then if a female betrayed you it was quite common they’d do something more… dramatic if they had a second chance. Not that there were many females to deal with in Frieza’s army.” 

Vegeta simply shrugged off the question and avoided looking towards Bulma. He didn’t want her to feel unsafe around him, especially with the prospect of their son in their future but at some point she would have to know about the Saiyan traditions and their mating habits if she was to become his mate. All of which he would feel more comfortable explaining without Krillin or the camera crew there to pass judgment. 

“Okay, so what….uh…what time are you guys taking off?” asked Krillin in a desperate attempt to change the subject and break the tension. 

“Oh, we’ll be leaving in an hour. Which reminds me, I need to do a final check on the equipment and make sure everything we packed is on board,” mumbled Bulma. She chugged what was left of her coffee and started rambling off her list while heading out the back door. 

Vegeta stared Krillin down for a few seconds that dragged on for an eternity before saying, “You should get some sleep. You look like, what I assume, the turtle man’s droopy ball sack would look like.” 

“Gee, thanks Vegeta,” said Krillin flatly as he watched Vegeta get up from his seat and walk back into the living room area. 

******Yamcha's Place****** 

The birds chirping outside the bedroom window were the first sounds to rouse Yamcha from his sleep. He cracked his eyes open and shut them immediately after the sun's rays burned through his eyelids. Several more attempts later, he realized that he wasn't in his room but on the couch. He looked around confused after not seeing Krillin in the living room and checked every room afterwards. 

“Where did he run off to?” he wondered out loud. It wasn't like Krillin to run off without so much as a word or a note. Yamcha decided he'd grill Krillin later for why he ran off, until then all he wanted to do was get back to sleep. He felt around in his pocket to make sure he hadn’t missed a text from Krillin and was instead greeted by a calendar reminder on the screen. 

Bulma goes to space 6:30 AM 

Yamcha groaned and ran his free hand through his hair. It was already 5:45 AM which meant he had less than 15 minutes to get ready and head over to Capsule Corp. If Bulma was in charge then there was a chance they wouldn’t be leaving for at least an hour after the set time, but seeing as how Vegeta was most likely going to be irritable about having to get up sooner, then he’d force Bulma to be punctual. 

He mumbled incoherently as he headed to the bathroom and was rather relieved that he had woken up when he did. If things went along in a timely manner then he would be back home soon and in his comfy bed. 

******Mount Paozu****** 

Chi-Chi and Goku both stared at the plates in front of them with a fake smile on their lips. Gohan’s breakfast was much less appealing than he had hoped but it didn’t smell too bad. They both took timid bites and were impressed with the how good the food had turned out. The bacon was crisp and only a few pieces had been slightly burned, the scrambled eggs were not runny, and the pancakes were huge and fluffy. 

“Wow! Everything here is great!” praised Goku as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. 

“Yes, everything came out wonderful! Thank you for this surprise, Gohan, you really outdid yourself,” added Chi-Chi. 

CR Gohan: “I’m glad my parents liked the surprise, but I doubt I’ll be doing this again anytime soon. It was a lot of work and I don’t think I made enough to get my Dad full” 

Gohan smiled at the compliments and thanked his parents. He sat across from them still covered in flour and in desperate need for a shower. After breakfast he got ready while Chi-Chi and Goku cleaned up the kitchen. 

"Gohan did a great with breakfast, didn't he?" asked Chi-Chi. 

Goku smiled while drying off the plates Chi-Chi was washing and nodded. "Yeah, that was great! He cooks better than I can!" 

Chi-Chi continued clean up while Goku contemplated a few things. Before they knew it, the time to head to Capsule Corp came and went. Luckily, they were able to arrive with 10 minutes to spare with instant transmission. 

******Capsule Corp****** 

Bulma was forcing Vegeta to help load up some boxes of spare parts for the GR. He wasn't sure why Bulma hadn't just put them all in capsules like everything else she owned. He was making his way up the ship's ramp when Goku and his family suddenly popped up in front of him and blocked his path. 

"Kakarot, why must you always use my energy signal to get here? Lock on to someone else for a change and get the Hell out of my way!" Growled Vegeta. 

"Aw c'mon Vegeta, you're just way easier to find even when you're doing your best to suppress your energy," laughed Goku as he sidestepped to unblock Vegeta's path. 

"I'm going to find Bulma," stated Chi-Chi walking off in the direction she sensed Bulma. Gohan stayed with the men and decided he would help Vegeta with the boxes. 

"So, are you excited about this trip? I bet there's gonna be a lot of fighting when you get there right? Is it far? Do you think I would be able to locate you and instant transmission there in case you guys get into trouble? Did you get plenty of food packed? Does Bulma have lots of stuff to keep her busy? I know how bored she can get and she's really messy. Do you think....?" 

"Will you shut up, Kakarot?! I won't need your help, this is a very simple trip and I am much stronger than I was the last time I was on that planet! The woman is on her own as far as entertainment goes, I will spend most of my time in the GR therefor she is none of my concern," hissed Vegeta. Why was Kakarot asking so many damn questions? 

"Huh? You mean you aren't gonna use this time to...uh....y'know.....'make something?'" asked Goku while making air quotations in the air. 

"Sh-shut up! That's none of your business!" blushed Vegeta. 

Inside of Capsule Corp, Bulma was grabbing her capsule cases full of her clothes and essentials from her room while Chi-Chi followed close behind. The women had already been catching up and discussing the possible baby names when they walked into Bulma's room. 

"Do you think Vegeta will want to give the baby a Saiyan name?" Wondered Chi-Chi out loud. She didn't know very many Saiyan names besides Vegeta, Kakarot, and Raditz.....oh and the Nappa guy. 

"I have no clue, Chi, First things first: I need to get Vegeta to do.....me, I guess. Or give me another sample," mumbled Bulma. She placed the cases into her favorite purse along with a very distinct pink capsule, which she placed in a side pocket. 

"Chi-Chi raised a brow at her friend and couldn't help but laugh when she asked, "Another sample? You mean you got him to give you one already?" Her tone was meant to tease Vegeta for the thought of him actually masturbating to supply the sample but her eyes widened with the deep red blush that appeared on Bulma's cheeks. 

Chi-Chi gasped and grinned, "Why Bulma Briefs, have you been keeping some juicy girl talk from me?" 

"No! We haven't......I mean......Ugh!" Bulma took a deep breath and decided she should give some detail since she had already said too much. "I may have.....helped Vegeta give me the sample I needed BUT it was for research purposes and I never would have used it otherwise without his permission!" 

"Research? Just what kind of research were you trying to do? Find a way to make sure the right sperm wins?" Asked Chi-Chi confused. 

"No! Don't be ridiculous! It was just some standard....disease and compatibility type of thing. You know, in case there was something I should be worried about." Bulma was feeling like an idiot now that it had been said to a 3rd party. What had she even been thinking? 

"Obviously, your son will be fine, he's half Saiyan for crying out loud! If there's one thing you should know about Saiyans by now is that they are sturdy and have an intense survival instinct. You'd be surprised how strong even the infants are. As far as diseases, well you would have to have knowledge that Vegeta was active before coming to Earth or something right?" Asked Chi-Chi. 

"Well.....I wouldn't exactly be his first, not that it matters though, everything came back perfect. Every test was clean and clear and just....perfect. It's as if Saiyans are immune to most diseases or something. Or at least the ones we know about," explained Bulma. 

"Bulma, you think too much. It's perfectly clear that Vegeta is smitten with you, so I'm sure things will work out fine while you two are in space," reassured Chi-Chi. 

"Thanks Chi. I guess everything is ready. Do you have the cell I gave you? It should be able to allow communication from deep space. I made some micro-satellites that will be dropped off the ship to make sure we can still be in contact in case anything happens." 

"I have it right here. Good luck, Bulma," said Chi-Chi as she leaned in for a quick hug. She didn't want to get too touchy-feely but she knew she would break down outside if she waited until then to say goodbye. 

The women walked to the ship and found that the rest of their friends had already arrived and had been lecturing Vegeta about how he should behave, not that he was listening to any of them in the first place. They all said their goodbyes and mentioned their reservations about the two being alone in space one last time before Bulma and Vegeta boarded the ship. 

They all began to countdown as the engines ignited and kept their eyes on the ship as it reached the clouds and disappeared within a matter of minutes. After some awkward silence they all decided it was time to get back into their training and headed their separate ways. 

******The Ship****** 

Bulma waited patiently for the ship to make its way out of Earth's atmosphere so she could free herself from the tightly buckled restraints. She hadn't been this nervous to space travel when she had gone to Namek, yet here she was ten times more nervous than she had been back then. Maybe it was just because she was with Vegeta and only Vegeta. 

Once the ship was steady, Bulma activated the artificial gravity and pulled off the harness type seatbelts. Vegeta hadn't even been strapped down and he casually stood up to stretch, a look of contemplation clearly written on his face. Bulma tried not to blush as she wondered what he could be thinking about. Was he thinking about taking her to the bed, or just bending her over the console? Was he going to wait until after he had had a chance to try out the gravity room, or after they had some breakfast? Was he thinking about making a move at all? Would she have to be the initiator? If so, then she was very glad she brought along some special supplies in her pink capsule. 

Her mind swirled with "what ifs" while Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her flushed face. "What's wrong, woman? I hope you aren't going to be sick, I warned you no to eat before take-off!" He grouched. 

"Huh? No...oh no....It's nothing like that. I'm just, I'm just adjusting I guess. You know, we're in space now. In this tiny ship. Just the two of us," she responded nervously. 

"Let me guess, you're claustrophobic?" Sneered Vegeta. 

"No! It's just all surreal that's all. I never thought we'd actually go through with this. Not to mention that this is only my second trip to space," lied Bulma. As if she wanted Vegeta to know what kind of filthy thoughts had really been running through her mind just now. 

"Well, if you have your 'space legs' now, I wouldn't mind you getting some food prepared. I'm going to test out the gravity chamber to make sure I will still be able to train while on this Hell-forsaken trip," he said while walking past her and down to the lower quarters where Bulma had installed the reinforced room. 

Bulma rolled her eyes as Vegeta passed her and slowly wobbled towards the kitchen area to get some breakfast. Guess her “space legs” weren't as sturdy as she had thought they would be. She managed to get together some pre-made breakfast meals Panchy had packed for them from one of the food capsules stocked in the drawers and also found a can of cinnamon rolls. While the pastries were baking, Bulma decided to make an entry to her personal video diary. 

Captain's Log: "Testing all audio and visuals. All systems seem to be in working order. Now setting the data recordings for the GR and the cameras.....wait, should I wait for the cameras or.....yeah I'll wait on those. No, wait...I'll turn on the GR cameras and wait on the rest. It is now 7:30 AM and the ship is working at full capacity and Vegeta is an ass, as usual. His Highness wants breakfast and I just want to get laid, go figure. I will most likely set the cameras to begin recording after breakfast and once I adjust to the artificial gravity in case I fall, hahaha don't want that being saved to the servers for editing. My plan for this log is to keep track of all the equipment and as a diary for my inner thoughts as I decent into what I assume will be madness from being alone or being alone with Vegeta. Probably two of the most insanity inducing things in the Universe." 

Vegeta stood still in the center of the gravity chamber with the weight of 200 Gs threatening to pull him to the floor and smirked. Bulma had done a great job of replicating the GR and maximizing the space of the ship's lower level just for him. Even the bots seemed to be some of the best she'd ever created. 

“Nice,” he said to himself as the GR kicked into high gear with the new feature Bulma had installed – a climate replicator. It was designed to randomly kick in while the GR was on. Sometimes, it would be one consistent temperature and humidity, other times it would change rapidly, heating or cooling the GR and thinning the airflow. Bulma had really outdone herself this time. 

CR Vegeta: "It's about time I got some decent training equipment. Bulma adding the climate replicator will enhance my training experience even more now that I won't have to trade out the higher gravity for extreme weather patterns. Not that I could while in space which makes it all the better that she thought to add it. Seems little blue does care about my training." 

After spending 20 minutes in the GR, Vegeta headed back up to the top level, following the scent of something sweet being pulled out of the oven. He followed his nose all the way to the kitchen and stood behind Bulma while she covered the warm cinnamon rolls with cream cheese icing. His mouth watered as the sugary scent filled his nose. 

Bulma hadn't even noticed that Vegeta was standing right behind her. She carried out her task unaware that the Saiyan was getting closer and closer to her, all while sniffing the air around her and her own sweet scent. He hadn't ignored the fact that she had been aroused the moment the two were truly alone. 

“Well, doesn't something smell sweet?” Vegeta asked causing Bulma to jump slightly. 

“Wh-what? When did you get back up here?!” cried Bulma. 

"You're going to have to be more aware of your surroundings if you intend to survive this trip, woman," said Vegeta softly, still inching closer until Bulma was trapped between Vegeta and the counter. He placed his hands on the counter to secure Bulma in place in and buried his nose in her hair. She still smelled as sweet and alluring as the first time he had gotten this close to her, back when he tricked Yamcha with the Space Kamasutra book. 

"D-do you mean I need to be wary of you? Or just when we get to the planet?" Asked Bulma a little nervous about spending the next few months looking over her shoulder for Vegeta. 

"That depends...." 

"On?" Wondered Bulma 

Vegeta grabbed her left wrist and brought it towards him slowly. Her index finger was slightly covered with the icing and she watched helplessly as Vegeta placed her digit in his mouth and sucked off the sweet concoction. A jolt of electricity shot across her arm and down her torso to her core and she squeezed her thighs together to snuff out the sudden ache. He was definitely moving faster than she had expected. 

"...on whether or not you would desire my actions or not. Judging by your scent I would say you would enjoy what I'm about to do to you," he purred into her ear. 

Bulma blushed and felt her legs threaten to give out. She could tell Vegeta wasn't even trying to seduce her, yet here she was falling into the palm of his hand like this was her first time. Had it really been that long since she had last gotten laid? 

"And wh-what are you about to do to me?" She whispered softly, her eyes fluttering closed as Vegeta began to kiss her neck, his hands moving to her hips and sliding up her curves ever so slowly. 

He placed his hands on her breasts and began teasing her nipples through her shirt. He hadn't noticed that she had chosen to not wear a bra before takeoff and he was growing harder with the mental image of them bouncing around during takeoff. "I'm about to make you mine," he whispered to her over the light gasps she was making. 

Bulma felt her legs give way and leaned back to let her head fall back over his shoulder. She moaned and rubbed her ass against his crotch earning her a sharp inhale from Vegeta. He spun her around and Bulma quickly used the opportunity to share a passionate kiss with him while he began to undress her, ripping off her shirt and cursing himself for not having taken off his armor before coming into the kitchen. 

Before she knew what happened, Bulma came back to awareness from the heated passion fogging up her brain on the kitchen floor completely naked while Vegeta worked to remove his clothes. She hadn't even registered the cold floor until it began to numb her skin and send chills right through her. 

"I take it you're not much for foreplay?" Bulma asked slightly disappointed as Vegeta spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. 

"Woman, it's been years since I've had a female under me. I don't have the patience for teasing right now," he growled lightly. He mulled it over for a quick second. She had a point, he should at least make sure she was prepared to take him. Especially, if the day was to progress like he had been planning. 

Vegeta ran is thumb up and down her folds, unveiling the slick arousal he had been smelling since they had taken off. She was more than ready. He slowly pushed his thumb inside of her, hoping to get an understanding of just how tight she was and purred out a pleased groan after replacing his thumb with two fingers. She was tighter than any female he had had the pleasure of using. In his mind, either Yamcha had been disappointing even in the bedroom or Earthling females had more resilience than the previous species he had encountered. 

His hand developed a mind of his own while he recollected the memories of his past and Bulma's voice drew his attention back to her. 

"Mmmmm, I thought we weren't doing foreplay," she said coquettishly as Vegeta started to use the base of his palm to lightly rub her clit. 

Vegeta gave her a wicked smirk, "I'm just making sure you will be able to handle ALL of me. I don't think I will be able to hold back." 

Bulma's eyes were glossed over and gave no indication of the sudden nervousness that struck her. If Vegeta thought she was too nervous or afraid of what he would do to her then he might stop, and boy did she not want that to happen. 

He removed his fingers, much to her displeasure, and lifted her towards him. Bulma straddled him as he shoved his face into her breasts. For a moment all Bulma could think about was, 'This is it. We are going through with this. We are both consenting to give life to the purple-haired boy from the future.' Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the room spinning. Vegeta had placed her on her knees and was pushing her chest down. 

She was about to make a sarcastic comment about how romantic their first time was when Vegeta rubbed the tip of his dick up and down her womanhood, causing her to belt out a loud and somewhat awkward moan. Vegeta took that as his cue and slowly pushed himself inside of her, relishing in the sensation of her walls giving way to accept him. 

The entire ship was still and quiet for a brief moment. The two now connected as lovers seemed to be holding their breaths, as if waiting for the moment to dissipate and reveal it to be a hot, lucid dream. Nothing changed, everything was real and as soon as that realization hit Vegeta, he started to thrust his hips in and out while Bulma tried her best to keep up. 

She moaned and whimpered as the pace began to speed up. He was perfect. His size was as if it had been made specifically for her, his pace was teasing and yet rough, completely taking control of what she enjoyed and for how long she was allowed to enjoy it. She wanted it faster, wanted it harder, and yet Vegeta would only let her have it if she begged for him to keep going. How could a man say he might not have any control when he was clearly doing his best to prolong this first experience for the both of them. 

He continued thrusting, letting out grunts and moans of his own. That's when Bulma felt it, something small and soft hitting her back, and....wait....was that last moan a little muffled? She turned her head slightly and..."Are you kidding me?! You're eating during sex?!" She yelled after catching Vegeta bite into a cinnamon roll. 

"What? I haven't eaten all day! Why do you think I turned you around?" He replied nonchalantly through a mouthful of cinnamon roll. 

“Can you at least not get crumbs all over me?!” shouted Bulma as she bit back the moans threatening to ruin her anger. 

"I have a better idea," he grinned. 

Bulma let out a tiny yelp as Vegeta pulled out and turned her around, lifting her up to sit her on the countertop. He slipped inside of her again and thanked Bulma silently for making the countertop just the right height for him, something he was now wondering if she did intentionally given their current position. 

Vegeta regained his previous speed and reached towards the cinnamon rolls. Bulma glared and clenched her teeth ready to lay into him for being more interested in the food than in what they were currently doing when he grabbed the small container of icing she had been using. 

He grabbed her hair at the base of her skull and tilted her head back enough to pour the icing on her neck, letting the sweet confection drip down her breasts. She gasped as his warm tongue touched her skin, lapping and sucking at her breasts before slowly moving up her neck. He pushed her head forward to tenderly kiss her lips and she moaned against his mouth as he shared the sugary icing still covering his lips. 

Bulma wove her fingers into his hair and refused to let him break the kiss. She could feel her body giving in to the impending orgasm, her moans reaching higher, more desperate sounding octaves as Vegeta continued to thrust into her with fervor. Her release was inching closer and closer until she could no longer hold back. She pulled away from Vegeta's kiss, took several shallow breaths in a desperate attempt to fill her lungs before she screamed his name in the sultriest moan Vegeta had ever heard. 

Her inner walls clenched tight and Vegeta could almost feel her pulsing in rhythm with his rapid heartbeat. Hearing her moan his name was the final stroke he needed and he let out a guttural roar as he came harder than he ever had in his life. His legs wobbled with the haphazard thrusting of him trying to get every last bit of pleasure to the surface. 

Bulma tensed slightly after hearing the weird roar. 'Do all Saiyans do this when they orgasm?' she wondered. She drew back from Vegeta as he kept thrusting at an uneven pace and watched his pleasure ridden face, memorizing the tightly shut eyes and how for once his brows were furrowed upwards instead of the usual downward, angry scowl. She mimicked his slack-jawed expression, wondering if he would mind another kiss at that very moment. Bulma hadn't even noticed the sound of the countertop cracking under the pressure of his grip until another noise caught her attention. 

"Vegeta? Are you....are you purring?" She asked almost not able to believe what she was hearing. 

"….......no..." Vegeta lied as he tried to snuff out the noise by holding his breath. 

"…...." 

"…...........*purring noises(~~~~)*" 

"Oh, my Kami, you are! I had no idea Saiyans purr!" Giggled Bulma. 

"We ~~~~ don't purr~~~~it's more of~~~~a satisfied hum," he purred out defensively. 

"Is the roaring thing something all Saiyans do too?" She asked as she pulled their chests closer together to feel the vibrations of his "satisfied hum." 

"It's~~~a claiming thing~~~~shut up~~~~~" he mumbled into her shoulder. 

His statement only brought up more questions for Bulma but she opted to ignore them for now and enjoy this surreal cuddle moment with Vegeta. She hadn't anticipated him to be a cuddler or affectionate in any way, but he was still connected with her, rubbing his face in the crook of her neck, purring loudly to the rhythm of their beating hearts. This was far more romantic than she had expected from a man that eats during sex. 

When Vegeta was finally out of his pleasure induced coma, he moved away from Bulma and refused to make eye contact or look in her general direction. Bulma smiled and figured he must be a little embarrassed about being so tender afterwards, he was a warrior after all, and they tend to want to keep up that tough guy image. Something she learned after her first sweet moments with Yamcha as a teenager. 

Without much hesitation, Bulma hopped off the counter and headed to the bathroom in order to clean up, her legs shaking from the aftershocks of her keeping her thighs closed tightly and rubbing her sensitive region just right. Breakfast was surely cold by now but she definitely wasn't going to be complaining. She changed into a fresh pair of panties and long t-shirt, not caring about being sexy and opting for easy access just in case. 

They somewhat awkwardly ate the breakfast after Bulma had reheated it and she had been expecting Vegeta to run off and train but found herself pinned to the counter again instead. 

"Again? So soon? Wow, you Saiyans sure are sexual beasts," she grinned as Vegeta nipped at her ear and jaw. 

"I thought you knew that Saiyans had an insatiable appetite," chuckled Vegeta. 

Bulma giggled and decided she was going to have her fun with the icing too. She pushed Vegeta back and hoped he would let her lead him over to the table. Her heart fluttered in excitement when he did just that and caught on to what her plan was as she picked up the small container. He allowed her to push him onto the table, his skin twitching across his back from the cold surface. 

“It’s my turn to have some of this delicious icing,” she said as she leaned over him. Bulma poured a small trail of icing from just below his belly button upwards, licking her lips at the thought of finally getting to have her way with the man that had haunted her fantasies since before filming had begun. 

She slowly licked the trail, paying special attention to every curve of his firm six pack. Vegeta closed his eyes to focus on the sensation, never before had he had a woman take the lead. It was in his nature to be completely dominant. Being submissive was laughable to him, yet he was slowly coming around to the idea with every inch Bulma moved forward. Perhaps letting her take him, just this once, wouldn’t be so bad. 

She hummed as she reached the base of his sternum, sending a small vibration across his chest causing him to respond with low, deep purr. This time he didn’t care that she knew how satisfied he was with her actions. Hell, it felt nice to have someone pay attention to his body for a change. 

Bulma climbed up onto the table and straddled Vegeta, feeling his excitement through his shorts. He let out a long groan when Bulma grazed over his nipple on her way to his neck and pressed his hips into her. At this point, he was very lost as to what he should do with his hands. Should he run his hands over her thighs or place them on her hips? What do submissive people even do? 

His thoughts were interrupted by Bulma grinding into him, her wetness already soaking through both of their clothes. The scent was driving him crazy and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could play the “Tame Saiyan” game when Bulma finally sat up and pulled off her shirt. 

“Hope you don’t mind if I go ahead and ride you to the brink of death, but I really need you,” whispered Bulma with just enough desperation that she was sure Vegeta wouldn’t be able to refuse. 

“Hmph! I’d like to see you try,” challenged Vegeta. 

Bulma grinned and rushed to pull her panties to the side while Vegeta finally put his hands to use and pulled himself free. The moment she lowered herself onto him, her eyes rolled back and a long, pleased moan escaped her lips. Her hands were placed on his chest to help her have balance and some leverage, her nails digging into his chest the moment he was fully sheathed inside of her. 

She started at a slow pace, moving her hips in a rhythm of forward, up, back, and down again. Only picking up speed when Vegeta’s eager groans became frantic whines begging for her to calm his ache. His hands found her hips and helped her move, thrusting in on her downward motion in order to penetrate deeper. It didn't take long for Bulma to begin feeling the curling in her lower stomach, waiting to be unfurled and send waves of ecstasy through her body. 

Vegeta placed his thumb onto her sensitive bundle of nerves and began making circles causing Bulma to moan louder. Her orgasm hit hard, sending tiny sparks throughout her body in a rhythmic fashion, down to her toes and to every pleasure nerve through her body. 

She felt Vegeta move and jumped slightly before she finally was able to comprehend what was happening. When he came again, rather than roar he had sat up, running his teeth across her shoulder and collarbone, tempted to sink his teeth in and mark her. He managed to pull away from his instinct and stopped himself from marring her delicate, porcelain skin and opted to instead hold her close. 

“~~~~~~~~” 

“Awww Vegeta…” 

“~~~~don’t start~~~~~woman” 

CR Bulma: "This....is going to be......one Hell of trip" she confessed trying to catch her breath and fix her disheveled hair. 

*******Later that night****** 

Bulma was laying on the bed absolutely exhausted. She couldn’t move if she tried! Her body was sore, inside and out, and she had no energy to power through the pain. She wasn’t even sure how Vegeta was still walking around as if nothing had happened. Pffft! Saiyans! 

Six times. They had had sex six times throughout the day. They stopped for lunch after the 4th time and it was now dinner time. Bulma was on the verge of starvation and dehydration, well it sure felt like it after using up every bit of energy on satisfying the insatiable man currently in the GR. 

Her stomach rumbled and she let out a groan. She at least needed some water to moisten her throat so she could call out to Vegeta for help. At that moment, Bulma’s temper began to flare. 

‘How dare he leave me like this! I’m going to give birth to his future son and THIS is how he repays me?! That’s it! He’s not getting laid for at least 3 days!” she hissed internally. 

Her rage was suddenly interrupted by the sound of clinking, like 2 glasses being held too closely together. She tried her best to lift her head and look towards the door but even her neck was too weak to move. Much to her surprise, Vegeta entered the room with 2 glasses and a gallon of water in one hand and a picnic basket in the other. Bulma smiled knowing full well that her mother would have packed several baskets for picnics in case they found themselves on a romantic planet. 

“I hope you’re able to feed yourself, otherwise you’re going to starve while I eat,” taunted Vegeta. 

“Don’t be an asshole! I told you ‘no more’ but you just couldn’t take ‘no’ for answer!” growled Bulma. 

Vegeta put the basket down and eyed Bulma’s barely covered form from the corner of his eye. Had she said ‘no?’ He sure didn’t remember that, and she definitely hadn’t acted like she didn’t want it. If his memory served him right, she had only said ‘no more’ when he had been feasting on her over-sensitized womanhood during their last tryst in the sheets. 

“Shut up, you’ve enjoyed me every time,” he scoffed trying to brush off the feeling of guilt for not stopping when he was told. He may have been many things but a rapist wasn’t one of them. That had been act he considered as savagery and had forbade his men from participating in while in Frieza’s regime, not that the Saiyans cared for using force on women. They were much too proud for that. 

“Well, that may be true but I can’t move. I don’t have any energy and I’m so sore. I think I might need to sleep for a full week just to heal!” complained Bulma. 

“Stop whining! I’m not touching for the next month anyway, so…” 

“Wait, what? A whole month?! We were only intimate for a day, why are you gonna make me wait a whole month for more?” Bulma interrupted loudly. 

“Hmph! And here you were complaining about being sore,” grinned Vegeta. “I need to train, Bulma. I have to make sure I can protect you when we land and the Android threat hasn’t gone away just because we’re in space.” 

“Yeah, but….” 

“Stop pouting, woman. Eat,” he said while offering a sandwich from the picnic basket. 

Bulma begrudgingly took the offering but never ceased her pouting. Her mind raced with thoughts of becoming pregnant only to be cast aside. That was the purpose of this relationship, wasn’t it? Or could she even call it that? After Vegeta helped her sit up, she kept creating scenarios in her head. Some with Vegeta being as good a father as Goku and others where she was left to figure out how to raise a Saiyan baby all by herself. 

She couldn’t help but feel hurt that this was all it was going to be – sex….just sex. For some reason beyond her control, Bulma had managed to fall for Vegeta during their pranks. It had been fun and most of all it helped her not dwell on Yamcha. 

“You’re still pouting….” Stated Vegeta interrupting her thoughts. 

“Hmm? What? No, I’m not,” defended Bulma. 

Vegeta sighed and took his last bite. Her facial expression had changed from a child-like pout to genuine look of dejection while she had been lost in thought and Vegeta couldn’t honestly understand why. 

“If you start crying I’m going to cut you off for 2 months,” teased Vegeta. 

“Oh, now you’re just being unreasonable,” smiled Bulma. How does this asshole always make her smile? Her smile faded quickly, her resolve steeling to ask what she had been wondering since the day she found out Vegeta would father her child. “Vegeta? Are we….I mean, is this thing we have, is it just…..to have a baby?” 

Vegeta looked at her in shock and almost fell off of the bed from the unexpected question. His eyes met Bulma’s for a quick moment before a blushed rushed to his face. 

‘What kind of question is that? Do earthlings really need to clarify their mating?’ thought Vegeta as he avoided looking at Bulma. 

“DON’T GET ME WRONG!” blurted Bulma trying not to panic, “I….I’ve enjoyed our..” 

“For the love of Kami, don’t be vulgar," muttered Vegeta with a hand over his face. 

“….time together today, but I need to be sure that you’re going to be around afterwards. I can’t raise a half-Saiyan on my own, especially if you refuse to talk about your Saiyan stuff in front of me. Goku doesn’t even know half the stuff you do about your species, so it’s not like I can ask him anything,” finished Bulma rather quickly. 

“Hurry up and eat your food before I do. You desperately need a shower,” said Vegeta hoping to get her off the subject. 

"….Vegeta.." 

"I will answer all of your questions later. You need to eat so we can shower, your scent is.... overwhelming," he said after standing and heading back out the door. 

"My scent?" Bulma wondered out loud. She finished her food and heard the whirring of the GR being put to some use. She was still having trouble moving but was able to reach the nearby tablet in the side-table drawer. 

Captain's Log: "Vegeta is being kind of weird. I mean, I know he's clearly different from me but I feel like there is more going on here than he wants to let on. I feel like he's hiding some crucial information from me and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I hope things won't always be this way. He's......he's an AMAZING lover but I'm starting to wonder if......if he has women waiting for him on this planet. What if I'm the side-chick and that's why he's so worried about taking me there. Oh Kami, I should have asked him these things before getting ahead of myself. I wish I could call Chi-Chi right now! She'd talk some sense into me! I know she said that Saiyans were loyal or something but what if only Goku is because he's brain-damaged? What if Saiyans are just space whores trying to create the ultimate army by breeding with every species imaginable? And what does my scent have to do with anything? He smells like sex too! Okay, Okay. Calm down Bulma. You're freaking out and not being rational. *sigh* I need a drink." 

Down in the GR, Vegeta was working hard to get a quick set of pushups done under 200 times Earth's gravity. He was exhausted. His energy had been slowly drained out of him throughout the day and to top it all he still hadn't had much sleep, but his Saiyan instinct was in full effect. He could feel it, his Oozaru wanting to claw its way out and mark Bulma. The royal family had always physically marked their mates with bite marks or tattoos to ensure that no other males would touch them. Bulma's scent was only spurring him on to finish the claim. 

After accomplishing enough pushups to leave him just short of passing out, Vegeta went back up to the top level and found Bulma trying her best to get out of the bed. 

"Did you get impatient waiting for me?" He smirked as he leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms. 

"Yes, you jerk! It's been 45 minutes and I just want to get cleaned up and get some sleep. So, if you don't mind...." Bulma held out her arms, hoping that Vegeta would take the hint and help her to the bathroom. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes but helped her without another word. Once in the bathroom, Bulma was pleasantly surprised that Vegeta seemed more than happy to join her. She had assumed he wanted her to shower first so he could still get more of a workout in, but she wasn't going to complain. In fact, she was looking forward to seeing him soaking wet. 

"So, care to finish our conversation from earlier?" Asked Bulma after starting to shampoo her hair. 

"No," responded Vegeta. 

Bulma watched him as he covered himself with suds, scrubbing from his neck down his torso. Her eyes glued themselves to him while her brain worked to jumpstart itself again. Damn was Vegeta distracting. 

"I think we should. I need to know what all the scent thing was about AND..." Bulma softened her tone and spoke her next question lightly. It was embarrassing enough to admit she might possibly be somewhat jealous but to actually ask the question out loud was humiliating. "...and I want to know if there are any women waiting for you on this planet." 

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and gave Bulma a confused and shocked look. He tried to move his mouth but nothing happened. Then it occurred to him that Bulma knew absolutely nothing about Saiyan mating habits. He had sent her away when he had explained everything to Gohan and Kakarot. Now he was wishing he hadn't, although it was probably for the best at the time. 

"No," he said flatly. 

"No what? No, you don't want to talk about this or no, you don't have any women on this planet?" Asked Bulma with more suspicion. 

"Why did you emphasize 'this'?" Asked Vegeta with a cocked brow. 

"Well, I want to know more about you and how Saiyans work. You haven't told me anything and how am I supposed to raise our son if you...." 

"...die?" interrupted Vegeta. 

"Leave." Bulma finished. She looked away from Vegeta and her heart tightened slightly. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to raise their son with her and what? Be a family? As crazy as it sounded in her head, the thought kept coming back screaming "hear me out" before she pushed it away again. 

Vegeta was shocked that her first thought was that he'd leave before he'd die, yet he was feeling a boost of confidence that she believed in his strength enough to not die. He watched her turn her head to look away, her eyes seemingly holding back tears. This was not what he needed to deal with after all the fucking they did today. 

Bulma waited for an answer but got only the sound of the shower running. He was quiet....too quiet. She turned her head to see if he was even still in the shower when a sudden glob of suds hit her chest. 

"What th...." 

A second glob hit her right in the face and Vegeta only chuckled as she leaned into the stream of water to rinse off. She gave him a glare and smiled. 'Playful asshole' she thought as she reached up to the shower head and angled it right to his face. It quickly tuned into a battle of suds and water, the floor almost flooding and the walls covered in soap. It was all fun and games until Bulma almost slipped out of the tub trying to make a break for it. 

They ended the game and finished their shower quickly. Vegeta didn't even bother getting dressed after drying off and opted to instead just jump onto the bed. Bulma began to wonder if they were going to share the bed tonight, other than for sex. She was about to reach for a t-shirt and some panties from the small dresser hidden on the wall when Vegeta gave her growl. 

"I take that as you want us both to sleep naked?" She scoffed. 

Vegeta smirked at her and patted the empty space next to him. She joined him but not after some complaints about her hair still being wet and taking the time to brush it out. They laid together for a brief moment before Bulma once again brought up the subject of other women. 

"Why do you keep bringing that up? I already said 'no'" said Vegeta. 

"Because I need to know these things. I know you could just lie if you wanted to but it makes me feel a little better to hear it. After Yamcha cheated, I guess I'm just feeling insecure," explained Bulma. 

V: "Hmph, as if you're 100% innocent?" 

B: "What's that supposed to mean?" 

V: "I mean, the entire time I've been on Earth and in your home, whether you were still with scarface or not, you've been stripping me with your eyes and flirting with me. You may not have acted on it until you were free of the 'Yamcha curse' but you were thinking about it. I'm sure this isn't the only time you've ever flirted with another man while with him, is it?" 

B: "I was a teenager those other times and I sure as Hell wasn't flirting with you!" 

V: "There's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm pretty irresistible. My point is: you're wandering eyes are easily just as bad as his. But if must know more about Saiyans then I will inform you some other time. For now, you can have the knowledge that we only choose one mate at a time and women are usually the initiators, which in this case you are since you invited me into your home." 

B: "What? What does that have to do with anything?" 

V: "Females of our species usually would offer something to get the male's attention. Often it was food, shelter, or themselves as a sparring partner. You did 2 of those things and confirmed that it was a permanent offer when you mentioned your friends were my guests as well at the Premier party." 

B: "What? You mean to tell me I've been putting the Saiyan moves on you and didn't even know it?! Well, that explains why you were so eager today," she laughed. 

V: "Me? I wasn't the one aroused at the console the moment we left the atmosphere!" 

B: "I was not!" 

V: "Did you forget that I have a superior sense of smell? What were you thinking of that got you all hot and bothered?" 

B: "Oh shit, how did I forget that you can smell it. Uh....nothing? I wasn't thinking about you bending me over the console or carrying me to the bed or anything like that," she giggled. 

"Is that right?" Vegeta smirked. He grabbed the blanket from halfway off the bed and covered them both. "Maybe I'll do just that....in a month." 

"Oh, I don't think you'll last a whole month," smiled Bulma as she cuddled closer to Vegeta, resting her head on his chest. 

"We'll see about that," he replied groggily. The day's events were finally hitting full force as the two were finally in a more relaxed state. Their urges subsiding as the ship's gravity lessened to save power, lulling them to sleep in a slightly lighter atmosphere. 

With day 1 of their space adventure considered a success, Bulma couldn't wait to see how things played out and what their viewers would think about these turns of events. 

"OH FUCK! I FORGOT TO TURN ON THE CAMERAS!" She shouted. 

"Ahhh!" Screamed Vegeta from the sudden screaming near his ear. "Well, it’s a good thing you didn't or we'd have our own sex tape to worry about!" He shouted back at Bulma, his heart still beating frantically. 

Bulma grabbed her tablet and quickly switched the cameras on, thankful that there wasn't one in the bedroom thanks to the same privacy policy they have on Earth. She might get some questions from the producers about the cameras not being turned on but that was tomorrow Bulma's problem. Tonight, she had a prince to cuddle with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	18. Girl Talk/Planet Mecha 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabin fever is driving Bulma crazy until she finally gets to call Chi-Chi. The Vegebul pair find themselves arriving early to Planet Mecha 52.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I suck about updates now but I have so many fic ideas now that they are meshing together, so be on the look out for more stories coming up but I don't plan to stop. To the anon who asked about Dr. Gero, I do have plans for him but I revealed a little bit in this chapter. Lemon warning!

******The Capsule Ship******

CR Bulma: “I AM SO FUCKING BORED! It’s been 2 months since our takeoff and Vegeta has kept himself in the GR the entire time! Well, okay maybe not the entire time since he has to come out to eat and use the bathroom and stuff, but still, he’s been in there so much I haven’t even noticed if he’s showered! Which is a fine way of avoiding me, I guess.

Bulma was beginning to feel the cabin fever set in. Vegeta had been keeping to his word of not touching her so far. She had been sore for a week and a half but had been trying her best to seduce Vegeta once she was all better. She made sure to wear tight outfits and lowcut shirts, pretty much using all her cheap tricks in hopes of him staying out of the GR long enough for a quickie. 

She had kept herself busy tinkering with the battle drones and trying to get the satellites to work. The ship had been dropping off small satellites after their first day, satellites that were meant to help keep a signal with Earth so she could call Chi-Chi and also check up on her parents. For some reason, the satellites weren’t functioning properly and all she was getting was static.

Captain’s Log: “My tech is the bane of my existence! I can’t get these stupid satellites to connect properly so I can call Chi-Chi. I REALLY need to talk to her or anyone for that matter. SINCE SOMEONE IS REFUSING TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH ME!” she shouted out the open door of the bedroom after seeing Vegeta walk towards the kitchen. “I swear, I’m one week away from absolutely losing my mind! And I’m just….so…. needy,” she finished with emphasis. Cameras were still rolling outside of the room so maybe not saying “horny” would make her seem less vulgar, as Vegeta always put it.

Bulma sighed and wondered if trying to make conversation with Vegeta would even be worth the effort since he’d most likely bail as soon as she walked in. “Fuck it,” she mumbled as she placed her tablet down and headed towards the kitchen anyway. Vegeta was sitting at the table with several capsules in front of him. He had already opened one and was helping himself to the premade dinner Panchy had prepared.

“How’s your training going?” asked Bulma with a small smile. Vegeta simply looked at her and back down at his food and back at her again. “Oh right, you hate conversation while eating,” she sighed with a roll of her eyes and walked to the refrigerator. “Or maybe you just hate me…” she added in a soft mutter. 

Vegeta scowled and glared at the back of Bulma’s head sending waves of unease until she finally couldn’t take it anymore. She turned around to Vegeta standing right behind her with an unamused expression on his face. 

“What exactly is your problem, woman? I made it clear to you that I needed to train and have since told you repeatedly to entertain yourself. What was the point of having me load all of your lab equipment if it isn’t enough to keep your attention?” Vegeta asked with a tone of frustration. 

CR Vegeta: “It’s been 2 months of this nonsense with her. I don’t have time to play house with her when we only have 3 more weeks before we land on the planet. I have to be prepared to take on anyone that could be a nuisance and that means I need to train.”

“I worked on everything already! Everything that I brought with me were side projects and I finished them last week. The only thing I have now is the satellites, which are driving me up the wall and I need to take a step back from that before I rip it all apart, and the ship which, may I remind you, is working at full capacity and hasn’t broken down once. You haven’t even damaged the GR enough to warrant shutting it down for repairs! Cut me some slack here!” ranted Bulma.

“You don’t need slack, you need to find something to do other than getting on my nerves! Have you even tried to check the satellite signal from the outside? There’s a chance something shifted when we left the Earth’s atmosphere,” suggested Vegeta. 

“Do you honestly think I’m not smart enough to think of that? Of course, I would love nothing more than to do a little ‘spacewalk’ around the outside of the ship to check the antenna but I need an extra person to keep track of my oxygen levels and make sure I don’t float off into the icy, cold, darkness of space. Hmmm? Now, where can I find someone to help with this task? Oh right, HIDING IN THE DAMN GR AND CALLING ME ANNOYING BECAUSE HE WON’T TAKE 5 GODDAMN MINUTES TO HAVE A SMALL CONVERSATION WITH ME OR BOTHER TO ASK IF I’M OKAY!” shouted Bulma now out of breath. She gave him a quick huff and stormed off back to the bedroom. ‘The nerve of that Saiyan! Acting as if I can do anything and everything myself! I bet he wants me to raise our son alone too!’ she thought to herself after slamming the door shut.

Vegeta stared at the door in complete shock over what had just transpired. The two hadn’t really talked about the terms of whatever type of relationship they were having but what the fuck? She knew what this was or at least he thought she knew what this was considering the whole purpose of her putting the GR in the ship was, so he could train. 

He sat back down to finish his meal after shrugging it off and decided maybe he should give the banshee some attention, so she wouldn’t murder him in his sleep. Vegeta walked into the bedroom to find Bulma face down on the bed. He rolled his eyes at how dramatic she was being and was grateful that there weren’t any cameras in this room.

“What is your problem, Bulma?” asked Vegeta as he stood next to the woman he was kind of hoping would suffocate herself.

A muffled sound came from the pillow but not one word was distinguishable. Bulma even began to move her hands as she spoke but still, nothing was understood by the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta sat right next to Bulma and waited for her to finish her mumbling before telling her that he hadn’t heard a word she said.

“I said when are you going to spend some time with me? It’s been months since you’ve even touched me or slept in the bed with me. What happened to just one month? I just….”  
“Is that what your outburst was about? You’re in heat?” Vegeta chuckled in amusement and turned to lay down next to Bulma. “If that’s all you wanted then you should have put on that tight red dress from the night you tried to seduce your way into the GR?”

“What?! No! That’s not just what this is about and…. wait…. Oh Kami, you’re talking about the night I was drunk, aren’t you? *sigh* I didn’t even think to bring that dress,” she frowned with a blush. That would have been a fun recreation. She could have even put the cameras in the GR on a timer to shut off after he let her in. It would have been such a steamy session with Vegeta already slick with sweat from his brutal workout routine. She mentally face-palmed for not having ever thought of that moment since it happened. ‘He sure as Hell wouldn’t have been able to snitch on me this time,’ she thought.

Vegeta smirked as he watched her daydream of what could have been. Her scent began to fill the air around them and he had to force himself to keep from straying away from his plans. With a quick shake of his head, Vegeta sat back up and moved off the bed in order to make a fast getaway. 

“I’m going to shower. I may be convinced to take a look at the antenna when I’m finished but it’s going to cost you,” he said in the playful tone Bulma had become accustomed to.  
“Oh really? And what is it going to cost me?” she smiled. She was suddenly starting to feel less bored and was more than ready to pay the price for his help.

Vegeta gave her a devilish smirk and walked back towards the bed slowly, their eyes locking onto each other in a lust-filled staring contest. He placed his hands on the bed and leaned in close to Bulma, almost close enough to place a soft kiss on her lips. “It will cost you….” he started in a deep whisper that made Bulma feel chills ravish her body, “…. 2 dozen cinnamon rolls.”

“-_-“

Vegeta pulled away and laughed as he dodged the barrage of pillows suddenly being chucked at him.

“You DICK! Why do you always have to be such a goddamn TEASE!” she yelled as the door to the bathroom finally shut. She huffed and walked out to the Captain’s chair to begin making some plans.

CR Bulma: “Vegeta is being a dick and not the kind of dick I need right now. Just for that, he’s going to have some difficulties with the GR very soon. That’s right, the prank war is back on, baby!”

She typed away on the control console and did her best to be quick about it before running her usual weekly diagnostics report. She had to be quick or Vegeta could catch her scheming at something. The diagnostics had come out fine except for the GR reporting that Vegeta had officially begun training in 500x Earth’s gravity.

“Has he lost his mind? At this rate, he’ll max the GR’s power before we even get to the planet,” she mumbled. “I guess this explains why he’s been in there all this time.”

Bulma wandered over to the kitchen and began searching for a capsule that contained the pastries. By the time Vegeta exited the bathroom, the smell of cinnamon rolls filled the entire ship and the memory of their first romp rushed his mind in great detail. He smirked at the memory, content that it would always be associated with one of his favorite treats. He dressed in a rush and made his way to the kitchen.

Bulma had set out a dozen cinnamon rolls and was working on the last batch. She had also set out a gallon of milk for him with the glass he seemed to favor. The plan was to get on his good side, get his help, and strike when he least expects it. Her grin grew wider as she thought about her upcoming prank. It would be hilarious and the last thing he would ever expect. Sure, she would be breaking their truce, but it needed to be done if she was going to keep sane and entertained. 

After a bit of arguing, Vegeta agreed to help fix the antenna for 1 dozen cinnamon rolls and the other half after he finished the task. Bulma had made it clear that she had no intention of giving him exactly what he wanted until she got what she wanted. He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he waited for Bulma to give him the instructions he needed.

“Put on this suit and…. HEY! ARE YOU INSANE?!” Bulma shouted as Vegeta closed the airlock without so much as taking any sort of protective gear.

“No, I’m simply not weak. I can survive with a Ki shield for up to 2 hours, but I would much rather be done in 5 minutes,” he said through the intercom, ignoring the fact that Bulma was trying to override the door in order to give him the suit and oxygen tank.

“Just get to the computer and make sure it gets fixed! I’m only doing this once!” shouted Vegeta as he opened the outer door before Bulma could succeed. 

“Shit! Fine! Just don’t die, prick! We still have a baby to make!”

CR Vegeta: “Such vulgarity!” *Face-palm*

CR Bulma: “Well! If he’s gonna be difficult and not take my safety precautions, then I might as well make him a bit uncomfortable!” she laughed while wiping the tears from her eyes.

Vegeta hid his blush from the cameras as he slowly made his way to the top of the ship. He needed to use just the right amount of energy to propel himself upwards but not too much as to send him drifting away. Carefully, he floated his way to the antenna at the top of the ship. It was damaged but not beyond repair. He began by straightening the bars and adjusting the angle so that the antenna would point towards the back of the ship.

Inside, Bulma was calibrating the signal and hoping Vegeta would get the antenna at the right angle for the computer to latch onto a signal. From there she would be able to use the external speaker to tell him how much further he needed to adjust it. When a weak signal appeared she damn near screamed into the intercom.

“Damn it, woman! I almost jumped off the fucking ship! What the hell is wrong with you?!” he shouted in irritation.

“Well, if you had taken the suit I offered you, you would have been in communication the entire time and been aware of my presence!” she hissed back.

“Excuse me for thinking I’d get some semblance of peace and quiet while floating in space,” he growled.

“Well, you’re excused! Anyway, the antenna is picking up a small signal which means the whole thing probably came loose from the internal mount. Try shoving it back down to where it’s stable and then we’ll adjust it once the electrical currents start flowing.”

“Hmpf! Whatever just don’t scream like a banshee into the speaker again. My damn ears are still ringing,” he complained as he grabbed the antenna tightly and forced it back into place. A small amount of static noises began to fester from the ship and Bulma’s contained squeal still came through the speaker.

“It’s getting power to the signal and initializing a test. Oh, I’m so excited! Ok, now make sure all of the bars are as straight as you can get them. There is supposed to be a fabric that will come out of the one on the bottom right and wrap around the others to make a satellite-looking dish to bounce the signals back to the ones we dropped,” Bulma explained eagerly.

“That’s the stupidest design ever! Why not just use the scouter technology you already had from before?” asked Vegeta as if it was the most common sense in the universe.

Bulma rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips as she took a deep breath to explain to Vegeta the problem behind that.

CR Bulma: “Thanks for the tip. How could I have possibly overlooked that?”

“The thing about that is the scouter we took from Raditz initially broke before I had a chance to study it properly. The only thing I was able to accomplish in a year was uploading the English language to it after finally hacking into it. I rebuilt it, by luck, to be connected to my drones. There were so many damaged pieces that I couldn’t recreate, so there was no way for me to use or replicate it for communication purposes. I basically just used the stylish design and not very much of anything else,” Bulma said.

“How did you break it? Don’t tell me you used that old model to measure mine and Kakarot’s power levels at the same time?” he asked with a knowing grin. 

“I didn’t know it would explode!” she yelled, growling at the boisterous laughter coming through the speaker. 

CR Vegeta: “That model had been about 10 years old. Nappa and I had only received our updated scouters before the purge we were on when Raditz landed on Earth. That old model couldn’t even read my power level without sparking, so using it to read 2 large power levels overloaded the circuits. Hahaha, the damn thing was always shocking Raditz when I spiked my power rapidly! Hahaha…hi-his hair……would turn into a mess!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Standing straight on end in every direction…ahahahah…. as if he had been electrocuted!” Vegeta fell out of the confessional chair holding his sides and unable to breathe at the memory. Picturing the 7-foot-tall Saiyan with the additional height of his 5-foot-long hair standing straight up always made Vegeta die of laughter. 

“Can we move on now?! I think you need to move the antenna. Try twisting counter-clockwise and tilting it just a little bit more towards the back of the ship. Maybe just an inch at most,” instructed Bulma. She watched the computer screen carefully and hoped it would be the final adjustment needed to finally get her communication online. She was sure her parents must have been worried about her by now, she never went this long without some kind of communication.

“That’s it!! It’s working!!! YES!! THANK YOU, VEGETA, THANK YOU!!” 

“STOP SHOUTING, WENCH! EVEN IN SPACE, YOUR VOICE MANAGES TO ECHO!” Vegeta soon made his way back into the ship, glad to be out of the cold. His Ki shield did almost nothing to protect him from it and the shivering caused him to use more air than necessary.

Bulma had wasted no time at all to make a call and test out the antenna. Her first call was to her father who seemed rather busy in the lab but didn’t appear to have been worried about Bulma at all. Her mother too had seemed far too relaxed about the radio silence. She had come onto the video screen and only asked about them still having plenty of food. 

CR Bulma: “Why am I not surprised that my parents weren’t even worried. ‘Why would we worry when you have that strong young man to take care of you,’ they said. Well, what if something had happened to the ship? He can’t possibly protect me from a GR explosion if he’s the cause of it! Honestly! I sure hope I get more conversation out of Chi-Chi. There’s so much I want to ask her anyway.”

Vegeta paid her no mind and took the other half of his payment, thinking it was probably a good idea to take a nap or head to the GR again before the “girl talk” began. Kami only knows what these females will talk about, but he was sure it would be some vulgar conversation comparing Saiyans and Humans in bed. He rolled eyes and Bulma sat in the Captain’s chair and began fixing her hair as if she would be talking to a suitor.

“Idiot,” he muttered as he strolled past her with cinnamon rolls and a gallon of sports drink in had towards the GR. 

Captain’s Log: “All systems are now functioning properly. A small amount of static is coming through the connection, but it doesn’t appear it will be an issue long term. Vegeta is on his way back to the GR and my timer is set to toy with him in T-minus 3 hours. Plenty of time to get my girl talk on before the show starts.”

******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi was in the middle of a spar with Piccolo when Gohan interrupted. She hadn’t been expecting a phone call but was quick to leave in the middle of the fight after learning it was Bulma.

“Wh-what about our spar?” asked Piccolo in shock. They hadn’t sparred since Chi-Chi had used that Ox King Cobra move to rip off his arms. She had almost begged him for a rematch and now she was blowing him off to talk on the phone.

“Spar with yourself! I have to take this call, it’s been 2 months!!” she shouted over her shoulder as she dashed into the house.

Goku appeared in front of Piccolo the instant Chi-Chi disappeared into the house. He wasn’t about to let Piccolo cool off just yet. They both stared each other down for a moment and began throwing punches without a word. 

******The Capsule Ship******

Bulma felt a bit of nervousness as the phone rang. Would Chi-Chi even be open to talking about Saiyan mating habits? She was usually so embarrassed about things like this but Bulma just had to ask about it, needed comparisons to make sure Vegeta just wasn’t an absolute weirdo and it was, in fact, just Saiyan habits.

“Hello?”

“Gohan! It’s so nice to see you!” exclaimed Bulma.

“Bulma?! Is…is that really you? How are things in space? Did you get to the new planet yet?” asked Gohan in curiosity. He hadn’t told anyone, but had he been given an invitation to accompany them, he would have taken it in a heartbeat. His Saiyan blood seemed to have a thirst for adventure that he had only been given a taste of during the Namek trip.

“Not yet, we still have about a month before we get there but everything’s been fine. Vegeta hasn’t broken anything and the antenna was damaged when we left but we finally got it working! How’s your training going?” wondered Bulma. She couldn’t help but notice how much Gohan had grown – either that or she was already forgetting what he looked like when she left – his muscles had become more defined and he was finally beginning to lose some of the chubby, baby-faced features.

“It’s going great! I’m still sparring with Mom most of the time but getting help from Piccolo and my dad has been really great! Piccolo says that judging by my current power level, I could be a Super Saiyan before the Androids get here!” he answered proudly.

“Holy cow! That’s so amazing! I knew you were strong, but I hadn’t thought you were this strong! You’re just a chip off the old block, aren’t you?” she complimented with a smile.

“Listen, I’ve got only a couple of hours before my connection for the day cuts out. I love talking to you, but do you think I could talk to your mom? You know how we get when we start talking – I’m going to need every available second to catch up with her.”

Gohan laughed and nodded his head. He knew exactly what she meant by that. When they had been approached about the show in first place, they had stayed at Capsule Corp for 2 whole days while Chi-Chi and Bulma had discussed the possibilities, pros, cons, and even how they planned to get everyone involved if they felt it was a good idea. He ran to get his mom and then waited for Piccolo to split himself after a quick spar with Goku.

Chi-Chi burst through the door and almost tripped over the chair from not being able to slow down in time to stop. 

“BULMA?!? WHY HAVEN’T YOU CALLED? WHERE ARE YOU? HAS VEGETA BEEN TREATING YOU WELL? ARE YOU PREGNANT YET?!?!?!?!?!”

“Woah! Calm down, Chi! I have a couple of hours, so we have time to get those questions answered hahaha. Just please, take a deep breath before you pass out,” laughed Bulma with a bit of nervous sweat appearing on her forehead.

Several calming breaths later, Chi-Chi was able to compose herself in front of the camera and played off her blush as having been over-heated from the spar and not from being slightly embarrassed about her excited interrogation. 

“Okay, so first things first: How have things been with you and Vegeta trapped in that tin can together?” asked Chi-Chi.

“Uh…. before I answer that question, do you mind pressing the privacy button? I want to make sure the outside cameras there don’t record this conversation, you know, for the sake of not exposing anything the Saiyans don’t want out there. Vegeta would probably burst a forehead vein if some of this stuff was sensitive,” Bulma said.

For a moment Chi-Chi had forgotten all about the privacy button that would emit a frequency to interrupt the cameras. Thinking back to the issues she had with Goku and the way Vegeta had made it a point to threaten anyone who would dare record his explanations to Goku made it seem like this was the best idea Bulma had ever had. She pressed the button and checked her surroundings to make sure no one was around and remembered that the crew was on vacation and all cameras were either mounted or drones.

“I’ve already disabled the cameras in this area of the ship for the duration of the call. I figured it would fall into the ‘open door’ policy of the contract. Anyway, things have been just fine. Vegeta’s been dug into the GR like a tick and I’ve already finished every side project I brought with me,” said Bulma with a bored look in her eyes. 

“Sooooo, have you twoooo….”

“Hahaha yes, we’ve already had sex,” blushed Bulma. She was hoping Chi-Chi would be curious since she had so many questions to ask.

“………WELL!!”

“He was AMAZING! I mean, Yamcha had his good qualities but Vegeta was just…. beast mode the whole time.”

Chi-Chi lifted an eyebrow and gave Bulma a confused but knowing look, “Beast mode, huh?”

“I mean, he was just ravishing me every chance he got! Well, on the first day at least. We were all over each other that whole day and were intimate multiple times, but he hasn’t touched me since. I was sore in just every good way I can think of but I’m definitely needing some of his special attention soon,” said Bulma with a faraway gaze in her eye. She could still remember every sensation as if it was happening at that moment and she often lost herself in it.

Chi-Chi smiled and began to look as if she too was drifting off in memory. “You know, Goku has stints like that. It’s always the same, he’ll come back from training or wherever he’s been, but because we have Gohan, he has to take what he can get when he can get it. When we were first married it was exactly as you described, like he needed to get it out of his system so that he could train and focus better.”

“Hmmm, I wonder if Saiyans just have some kind of ‘in heat’ type of thing about them?” Bulma made sure to start taking mental notes on the conversation. If something she could use to her advantage came up, then she’d definitely use it later.

“It’s possible. The only time it was really different was when the show started and it felt like he was…. marking his territory? He was possessive and wanted me to say things that were just too crazy to come from him. It was so strange! He was excessively lustful when all that happened, especially with Maron doing what she had been doing. He even went as far as to belt out this crazy loud roar or something. It was kind of scary, but it would be or was definitely effective in scaring off other males,” said Chi-Chi.

“What the fuck? Goku? Goku…. did that?” exclaimed Bulma. It was very unlike Goku to display jealous behavior like that.

Chi-Chi nodded, “I’m telling you, girl, this was the strangest thing he’s ever done! And we both know that Goku can be a little strange sometimes.” 

“Well, Vegeta also did a roar thing so we can cross that off as a Saiyan mating habit. So……what about purring?” wondered Bulma.

“Purring?”

“Yes. Purring…. like a cat! Vegeta did that after each time and I wasn’t sure if it was just him or a Saiyan thing. He called it a ‘hum of satisfaction’ or something but I know what I heard and felt. It was like, rumbling through his chest and……”

“SO THAT’S WHAT THAT IS! Goku does it too but its so soft that I can barely hear it. I honestly thought he was just snoring or making some weird grumbling noises like he does when he eats,” interrupted Chi-Chi, laughing with a hand placed over her mouth.

“How could I forget about the eating noises! Goku and his happy sounds!” laughed Bulma. 

“So, any news on the pregnancy? Did you take plenty of tests with you?” asked Chi-Chi.

Bulma sighed, “I did bring a few boxes just to be on the safe side, but I haven’t had a single symptom yet. No need to waste a test if I’m not even late or queasy.”

“Oh, you won’t get queasy. Saiyan babies will not allow your body to waste food with morning sickness. You’ll know when you get insanely hungry and can’t seem to feel full. I think it’s some kind of hormone that comes from the baby or something to make sure they get all the sustenance they need in order to grow to healthy warrior standards. Gohan was chubby but you could still feel how muscular he was when he squirmed. Saiyans are just naturally buff and they need all the proteins and vitamins they can get from the start,” explained Chi-Chi remembering how easy her pregnancy with Gohan had been.

“Well, I suppose that would be a plus! Wait…. how much weight will I gain? Will it be too hard for me to lose the baby weight?” Leave it to Bulma to worry about being stuck with a mom-bod.

“I’d say everything else is relatively normal compared to human pregnancy, at least, it was for me. OH! Except for heartburn. I was always told by the elder women at Fire Mountain that babies born with lots of hair cause lots of heartburn, so it was easy to tell if your baby would be bald or not. But with Gohan, I didn’t have any heartburn whatsoever, and he was born with a full head of hair. You’d even think that the hair from his tail would have been a factor too, but I never had an issue. Although, it was an old wives’ tale so I’m not sure how much merit that would have,” said Chi-Chi. 

Bulma’s curiosity was beginning to peak and she couldn’t help but think about all the research a half-Saiyan pregnancy could bring. “I wonder what other effects this whatever hormone the baby has from the Saiyan genes does? I think I’m going to have to do some studies on this when it finally happens hahaha. I would love to know more about it, but I guess that requires me to actually get pregnant which also means that I need to get Vegeta’s attention.”

“So, you two were only…. uh…active on the first day? I’ll be honest, that’s much sooner than I had expected from this trip,” laughed Chi-Chi. 

*Sigh* “Yeah but enough this stuff! I don’t want to waste all of our time talking about me being horny,” laughed Bulma. “What else is going on down there? Two months is not a lot of time for much excitement to happen but has there been any?”

Chi-Chi placed a finger on her chin as she began to look through the mental files in her mind in search of the list of things she wanted to tell Bulma. She sat quietly and contemplated the subject of most importance since their time was limited.

“Oh yeah! You remember that loud-mouthed man from our rival show, right? Hercule or Mr. Satan or whatever? Well, he recently did an interview on Sir Guy Announ’s late-night talk show…”

“Guy Announ? Oh! He’s the Announcer Guy from the Martial Arts Tournaments, right? I forgot he was getting a talk show,” interrupted Bulma.

“Yes, him. Anyway, he asked Hercule a series of questions concerning our reality show and get this: He still thinks all our Ki blasts and flying is special effects courtesy of Capsule Corp! He even went as far as to challenge Goku!!” explained Chi-Chi.

“You’re kidding!! How can he possibly think this is all ‘special effects?’ The Saiyan invasion was devastating, there is no way anyone can deny that the destruction never happened!” shouted Bulma in disbelief.

“I have no clue! I guess because the city is still there, thanks to the Dragonballs, he assumes it was never gone to begin with. Goku shrugged off the challenge for now because of our training but he said when it’s all over he will take him on. The worst part is: he’s managed to get that cocky ‘I’m the strongest’ mentality into his daughter and even she has placed a challenge to fight Gohan!” Chi-Chi closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. The whole ordeal had irritated her to no end, especially with that brat challenging her son. 

“No way! And what did Gohan think of that?” asked Bulma

“Gohan doesn’t even want to fight the girl! Stating instead that he ‘didn’t want to mess up her pretty face,’ which was by far the most uncharacteristic thing he has ever said,” answered Chi-Chi.

“Maybe its Saiyan puberty,” giggled Bulma. Never in her life did she ever expect for sweet little Gohan to say something that would be considered downright flirtatious and cocky if he had said it to the girl in person.

“I don’t know but I definitely am not prepared for what the teenage years could possibly bring,” laughed Chi-Chi. “Seriously, none of us were around Goku when he started to go through puberty. I mean, the last time I had seen him before the World Tournament when he proposed, he was still molesting people because he couldn’t tell the difference between males and females!”

“Oh, Kami! I still can’t believe he did that! Oh, Goku was such a strange kid. I wonder what Vegeta was like as a kid. He never talks about his past, for obvious reasons, but I still want to know what he was like when he wasn’t…. purging planets,” sighed Bulma. 

Thinking about what Vegeta must have gone through as a child in Frieza’s forces always made her feel a tinge of guilt. It wasn’t like it had been her fault or like she could have done anything about, but her childhood had been great, full of adventure and everything she could have ever wanted at her fingertips. She felt guilty knowing that the man she had fallen for, a Prince that would have been destined for great things, had everything ripped away and forced into slavery. To top it off, their future son seemed like he’d have his own hard life and Bulma felt like she was helpless in preventing that.

“Are you thinking about Vegeta?” asked Chi-Chi interrupting her thoughts after not getting a response for several minutes.

“Sort of. I’m getting more concerned about the future. It’s been over a year since we first heard about the Androids and I’m worried that……we might not prevent the bad from happening and that my son will end up with a hard life the way Vegeta did. AND THIS IS ALL THAT STUPID DR. GERO’S FAULT!” hissed Bulma with acidic venom. If she would have been allowed to track him down this could all be over, but NO! The punch-happy assholes known as Saiyans want to fight the fucking Androids!

Chi-Chi’s eyes suddenly widened, and she went into a stuttering fit. How could she have forgotten the most important news?! She stumbled over her words for a good 2 minutes before calming herself down enough to speak coherently. 

“Chi-Chi, what are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying Dr. Gero knows!”

“WHAT?!?!?”

“He appeared on television with a statement – he took over a new station like a real-life villain from a movie – and announced that he was aware of our training due to the broadcast of your future son and our show. I’ll have Ravioli send you the video recording we took since he’ll be back from vacation soon but Bulma……he’s taunting us. He plans to take advantage of the future knowledge the way we are and he’s up to something,” said Chi-Chi with concern. She hadn’t thought about what would possibly happen if he found out about their training, it had never even crossed her mind that he would also take advantage of the information.

Bulma sat in her chair and stared at the screen like a deer in the headlights. She had forgotten about him. How could she have forgotten about Gero and him having access to the future by way of their show? How could a genius like her, have overlooked such a painfully obvious turn of events? Bulma felt like she couldn’t breathe, her ears rang, and her heart pounded hard in her chest. Would this change everything they were working for? What kind of things was Gero planning now? It was bad enough that his Androids had such a devastating existence in the future but now….

“….. Bulma?..........Bulma………BULMA!”

Her eyes began to fill with tears. The onslaught of negative “what-ifs” plagued her mind. She could see Chi-Chi’s mouth moving – screaming- but she couldn’t hear her, couldn’t move.

“BULMA!!!”

“…. huh?” Bulma blinked and reality came back with a sharp whooshing sound.

“Bulma, please don’t think too much about it. PLEASE. I know your mind is racing right now but we’ll be alright and….”

“Yeah…. yeah. Sorry Chi, I just kind of spaced out. Listen, if you can send it ASAP that would be great. I’m hoping he left some kind of clue as to what he is planning in the broadcast,” interrupted Bulma with the far-away look still in her eyes. Was it selfish to keep trying to have a baby when the world was now in more danger than before? Would she even be able to protect the baby?

“Bulma, I’m sorry you had to find out like this. I should have kept my big mouth shut until you got back!” 

“No Chi, its fine, really! I needed to know as soon as possible. If Dr. Gero can use our training to his advantage, then we can use his broadcast to ours!” Bulma began to smile as she began some plotting of her own. She put on her brave face and turned her confidence to full blast. “I have a few things in mind, but when we get back, I’m sure I’ll have a full plan to use this to our advantage! Dr. Gero won’t stand a chance!”

Chi-Chi stared at Bulma in awe. One minute she looked like she was going to be sick, the next she looked as if she was going to take down Gero on her own. It was puzzling, to say the least.

The women ended their call with smiles, but the frowns soon returned once the cameras were off. Whatever Gero was planning was likely going to kill millions. They both knew it, but could they stop him?

******Gravity Room******

Vegeta tried his best to focus on his training but he could sense the fluctuations in Bulma’s Ki. Whatever she had been talking about to whoever was definitely not good. Perhaps Kakarot had succumbed to the heart virus despite the efforts of Future Bulma and their son. Whatever the case, he debated heavily about going up there and eavesdropping. If Kakarot had perished then the defeat of the Androids would fall heavily on him, the Prince of Not A Fucking Super Saiyan Yet.

He grit his teeth and pushed harder, dodging attacks from the training bots and fighting against the sudden change in the atmospheric pressure and the intense heat radiating through the vent. 

One after another the bots fell to the ground while Vegeta’s anger steadily rose. Bulma had become calm, eerily so. How can someone go from total anguish and despair to calmer than her dumb parents letting a genocidal alien roam around their home? Something was off…. very off. 

“Aaaahhhhhh!”

Vegeta screamed as the gravity suddenly intensified to over 1000 Gs. He fought as hard as he could to stay airborne and avoid being crushed against the floor, but the harder he fought it the heavier he felt. The air quickly changed from desert to frozen tundra and the sweat pouring down his face was freezing in a matter of seconds. Without warning the Gs dropped back down almost instantly and Vegeta went flying upwards and slammed into the ceiling.

“YOU FUCKING BIIIITTTTCCCCHHHHHHH!” he screamed as he hit the floor and realized that this was not a malfunction. Bulma’s Ki felt amused as she drifted from the control panel to the bedroom. Vegeta tried to get up but his muscles wouldn’t budge. He had used almost all of his energy in an attempt to stay airborne and now he was at the mercy of the wench and her shenanigans. 

He cursed himself for having trusted her in the first place. He knew it, trusting people was always a bad decision. Why he thought that trusting someone weak would be different was beyond him. He waited patiently and conserved what little energy he had left. If he had to defend himself somehow, he’d need his strength. 

The gravity room slowly shut off, each second feeling like an hour as the humming sound dissipated. Vegeta flinched as the locking mechanisms began to move loudly. He couldn’t even see the door, see what she was up to. He growled like an animal backed into a corner the moment he heard the footsteps coming towards him.

“Well, don’t you look like shit?” asked Bulma teasingly.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, woman?” he hissed venomously.

“Oh no! I didn’t hurt you, did I?” she asked genuinely concerned after noticing he wasn’t moving. “It was just a prank! It wasn’t intended to disable you, just throw you around a little. I’m sorry, Vegeta!”

Vegeta glared at her and bared his teeth, ready to give her the verbal lashing of the century. That was until he noticed the tears forming in her eyes. Tch! Why did that even bother him? They were only supposed to make a baby not become mates or anything. Why did he even care?

“Vegeta? Can you move?” she asked timidly.

“Does it look like I can move?” he snapped back. “Just you wait, there’s no one here to protect you from my wrath and I will have my revenge! Now help me up.”

Bulma rolled her eyes even though she still looked very concerned and reached for his hand. She yanked as hard as she could but wasn’t even able to get his shoulder off the ground. Vegeta watched her, unamused on the outside but laughing his ass off on the inside and began plotting some sort of quick revenge.

After failing to lift him up, Bulma decided to hold both hands and pull using her body as leverage. She pulled and pulled, finally getting Vegeta into a sitting position just for him to fall back over the moment she let go. She panted, clearly exhausted after just a little bit of work and frustration, and asked, “Are you sure you can’t move? Not even a little?”

He shook his head “no” and smirked up at her unable to withhold his amusement any longer. Bulma huffed and took a deep breath, focusing her mind on the task at hand and trying to figure out a way to work smarter and not harder. Several minutes passed and she finally budged, moving forward and then halting – taking a step back to regroup once again. When she finally opened her eyes, Vegeta was gone.

“What the fuck? He said he couldn’t move!” she hissed as her rage began to boil. Bulma stomped her way up the steps to the control room – finding no sign of Vegeta, she made her way towards the bedroom and hoped to Kami that Vegeta had a good explanation for faking it. 

“Woman…. what are these?” asked Vegeta the moment Bulma passed the threshold. 

“What are wha-Oh my Kami, what are you doing with my capsule?!” gasped Bulma at seeing Vegeta with the special pink capsule that she had stashed in her purse before leaving Earth. 

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at Bulma as she blushed profusely. She was clearly humiliated, but he couldn’t help wondering why when she had packed and remembered to bring the assortment of fuzzy handcuffs, lubes, flavored massage oils, lingerie, and a wide variety of toys. 

“V-Vegeta that wasn’t…. I mean, I didn’t….”

“You didn’t mean to bring along a capsule full of goodies without telling me?”

“Wait, what?” asked Bulma confused. “Y-you’re okay with all of this?”

“Just because I come from a different planet doesn’t mean that I’m oblivious to the obvious uses of certain objects,” smirked Vegeta.

Bulma watched Vegeta carefully – shocked that he seemed not only aware of her intentions for bringing the items along but also at how eager he seemed to try them out.  
CR Vegeta: “Revenge for the gravity room, as much as it pains me to say it, will have to wait. I suddenly have more pressing matters to attend to.”

Captain’s Log: “I’m so glad the cameras aren’t in the bedroom to see me go from ‘Snow White, the fairest of them all, to as red as the apple that poisoned her. I’m completely embarrassed right now but I’m kind of curious as to why Vegeta is being so cool about this. He is definitely up to something.”

Vegeta twirled the fuzzy handcuffs around his index finger and grinned at Bulma in a such a libidinous, hungry way that Bulma was almost paralyzed in fear of what he was about to do to her.

“You know, these flimsy things aren’t going to hold me very well,” teased Vegeta softening his eyes after noticing the stench of fear waft from Bulma.

She relaxed a bit, finding herself nervous but no longer scared. Smiling, she took a step forward, reaching out to take the handcuffs from Vegeta and a gleam of mischief sparkled in her eye. 

“I guess I’ll just have to design something better then,” she grinned.

Vegeta didn’t respond but he didn’t look opposed either. The two leaned in closer, closing the gap and drawing their lips closer together when a sudden BANG echoed through the ship and the sudden jerk almost had Bulma flying across the room had it not been for Vegeta bracing her against his body.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” shouted Bulma. Her arms wrapped around Vegeta tightly, her trembling body sending him into a strange sense of panic.

‘PROTECT…. MUST…. PROTECT……MATE’

Vegeta wasn’t sure why he had that mentality, but it would be something he needed to muse about later. Now, they were either in some kind of asteroid field or being attacked. Either way, he was useless to protect her from the bedroom. He lifted Bulma, tossing her over his shoulder and running to the control panel.

WARNING! WARNING! INCOMING DEBRIS! MANUAL OVERRIDE REQUIRED! WARNING!

“Strap yourself into the chair and don’t move until I’ve maneuvered us out of the way!” commanded Vegeta as he set Bulma down and rushed to type in the override sequence that, luckily, Bulma hadn’t changed from the last ship he borrowed.

Bulma was speechless, feeling every bit in shock as to what was happening. Her brain was having trouble comprehending the sudden turn of events. She had been so close to feeling his touch again and now they were battling…what? Debris? She shook her head and followed the order Vegeta had given her while he sat in the captain’s chair and steered the ship. 

Vegeta glared at the screen, the video from the outside cameras was split across it, his concentration focused on the bottom left. There Vegeta was able to see the debris the computer had been warning them about. It was the camera pointed to the front of the ship, unveiling to him something he hadn’t been prepared for this soon into their trip.  
Shards of metal threatened to pierce the body of their ship as Vegeta moved them only inches away from each one before having to avoid another one. The floating parts were a clear indication that a ship had been destroyed in the direction they were headed in. This only meant one thing: they were closer than they had expected. 

Planet Mecha 52 was a cold metallic looking planet, at least the city where Vegeta had resided in looked that way. He could remember the vivid memories of trying to escape but being drug back in the research building by his tail. The smooth metal that coated the building and the streets did nothing but help make it easier for the scientists to capture him – the soft blue color of the sun only aiding in blinding him on the reflective surface. The sun wasn’t hot, more lukewarm than anything, and the smooth metals were supposed to absorb the heat in order to warm the city. Not that it seemed to work in Vegeta’s opinion.

The planet was notoriously known for destroying ships as they exited the atmosphere, often blaming and accidental misfire for killing someone everyone suspected as a traitor. How long ago this particular ship had been destroyed would be hard to tell unless…. ah, there it is: a body. The body floated towards their ship, appearing almost headless, as Vegeta watched it carefully. It was fresh. The body let out a small gush of blood and a piece of debris bumped it just enough to get it moving away from the camera.  
They were even closer than he thought – he could feel it, dreaded it. He scanned the surrounding cameras in search of “landmarks” that he could remember being nearby and, sure enough, the small shine of a blue sun began to appear on the horizon.

Once free of the debris, Vegeta placed the ship back on autopilot and turned his gaze towards Bulma - carefully inspecting her as she watched the screen, eyes glued to the section of the screen where the body had been seen. ‘Shit,’ thought Vegeta as he waited for her to snap out of it.

Almost immediately losing his patience, he rose from the chair and walked over to poke Bulma’s cheek.

“Huh?” 

“Bulma, we need to rest. We are much closer than we expected, meaning we could very well be there tomorrow,” explained Vegeta softly.

“T-tomorrow? But we…. right rest,” she stuttered. Her shock began to fade slightly as the words began to fully sink in and the comprehension of what they were heading to slapped her in the face. Whatever destroyed that ship could very well do the same to them.

It had been an hour before Bulma fully came to her senses again and began preparing plenty of food for Vegeta to fuel up with. He had already showered while she was dazed and pushed her to do the same in order to “snap out of it.”

They ate without conversation and Bulma had even gone straight to bed without so much as a word afterward.

CR Vegeta: “I’m not positive when we will land but I do know that Bulma had better get her head on straight. She will be completely useless and put us both in danger if she continues with this catatonic state of hers.”

Vegeta weighed the pros and cons of sliding into the bed with Bulma or just sleeping in one of the launch chairs. After deciding that nothing good would come from him sleeping in a chair and waking up stiff and sorer than he was now, he quietly stepped into the bedroom – watching Bulma carefully as she pretended to be asleep. She clearly wasn’t aware that he could sense her Ki fluctuating with her active mind. He ignored her and removed the t-shirt he had been wearing before climbing into the bed.

Bulma opened her eyes and stared blankly at the wall ahead of her. She was finally feeling nervous about landing on an unknown planet, more nervous than she had been about landing on Namek. Here, she knew there was danger, knew that if she dared separate from Vegeta for any given moment that she might be taken as a slave or worse. She gulped silently and tried not to think of how vulnerable she felt at this moment. Could she trust Vegeta to protect her the way Goku and the others always had when they swooped in at the last minute? What would his reaction be if he had to suddenly track her down and find her in the clutches of some gross alien? Would he let her get hurt or traumatized just enough to teach her a lesson in following his orders, or would he step in and help her before she could be harmed?

Sure, some fan encounters had been close calls since the show started but those were just humans. Humans that could pay dearly if they managed to harm her. Humans that she would be able to do some damage to if she needed to physically defend herself.

Her mind still reeled with the questions she was too afraid to turn and ask Vegeta. As if sensing her unease, Vegeta turned to his side and wrapped an arm around Bulma’s waist. She let out a sigh of relief. Such a small gesture was enough to answer those questions indefinitely – he would be there, he would protect her, and he would do what was necessary to put her at ease.

She wiggled her butt closer to Vegeta and sighed as he placed his other arm under her pillows in order to pull her close and hold her protectively. A small smile formed on her lips as her heavy lids began to close, finally getting to rest as the exhaustion from her troubled mind took hold.

******3 Days Later******

The two had spent the days leading up to this moment in full anticipation and boredom as they planned and rested for the dangerous endeavor nearing closer. Vegeta hadn’t gone towards the GR in all that time and Bulma found it a little awkward to have him with her at all times without so much as a revenge prank or sex. She knew he was only trying to mentally prepare for battle but she kind of wished she could have had him one last time before they were staring danger in the face. Hell, she had only been able to touch him once when he demanded she rub his sore muscles from her stupid GR prank.

They sat in their chairs, Bulma in the passenger and Vegeta taking the Captain’s after making the very good point that he was well-known on this planet and would be more likely to threaten his way through landing clearance, whereas Bulma would most likely get the ship raided once they landed as they tried to take her into slavery. Women like her were very rare in this part of the universe and having one so willing to come to them was simply asking for trouble.

The planet was unlike anything Bulma had ever seen. The glow of blue light reflecting off of metal overtook the purplish scenery that surrounded, what she assumed, was the colonized part of the planet. Dark grey surrounded the top portion of the planet, looking like an ominous fog of smog and pollution ready to consume it completely. A lighter grey overshadowed the more natural-looking areas and Bulma couldn’t help but wonder if the greyish color was natural or also a result of the fog.

Bulma was torn from her musings as a fat, blue, spiky creature appeared on the screen. Its face shining as if it was covered in slime, its eyes a ghastly looking yellowish green and its hair resembling sharpened blades as if someone had stabbed them in and broke the handles off the knives.

“Planet Mecha 52 landing authority, state your business,” it croaked in a frog-like manner, it’s throat puffing out as if to ward off a predator by acting big.

“This is Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race….”

“Aaaahhh, if it isn’t Lord Newt’s favorite test subject? To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Hmmmm?” patronized the grotesque creature.

“Oh, well if it isn’t no one of importance? My how you have……grown,” mocked Vegeta as he looked from side to side, giving a little smirk as the creature bristled with agitation, clearly easily upset over his body image.

“My visit is of no importance to you unless you wish to be my first victim. I need fuel and supplies. That’s it. Any trouble and I’ll blow this planet out of existence from here. Your call,” Vegeta said with a strict “don’t play me” tone. His eyes never stopped glaring dangerously at the screen.

The creature pressed a few buttons and a power reader appeared on the screen. They had managed to take the technology from the scouters and amplify it so that it could take an overall power level of ships entering. It oozed more slime as the numbers kept moving higher and higher.

“Impressive, I know. I am losing patience, however, and I doubt you want to keep me here all day considering how high that number has gone. I’m not even at full power,” he stated cockily. Vegeta hadn’t been able to measure his power level since he had gone to space in search of Kakarot. He was at about 150,000 back then. Now, the numbers were bouncing back at almost 1 million at such a relaxed state. 

The creature gave an awkward croak as he pushed a few more buttons. “I have sent you port instructions. You will dock in Lord Frieza’s private docking station and report to General Amphib for further instruction,” he said with a tremble.

The screen went dark and Vegeta smirked back at Bulma in an “I told you so” fashion only to realize she was no longer sitting in the seat. The sounds of her retching from the bathroom was enough to give him a mental image he wished he could burn. He couldn’t blame her though, he had done the same thing when he first laid eyes on the frog-like Dodoria thing – only he had been unfortunate enough to have lost an entire Saiyan meal all over Frieza’s feet. Thinking back on it, that may have been the reason he was left on this hellhole in the first place.

Once Bulma returned, Vegeta set the landing course and made a smooth entry into the atmosphere. When they landed he gave Bulma a stern look and gripped her tightly around the wrist as he whispered one final warning.

“Do NOT stray from my side, woman. The men on this planet will stop at nothing to use or sell you. Scientific mind or not, you are nothing but flesh to them.”

Bulma nodded and tried her best to maintain an air of fearlessness around her, although she was painfully aware that Vegeta wasn’t fooled in the slightest.  
General Amphib recited his usual banter for one of Frieza’s top soldiers and went on his way after Vegeta gave him a warning in a different tongue. (“I will be getting a new scouter from the inventory room. I don’t want to be bothered with a guard. Stay out of my way and you will all live.”) He had only lingered long enough to take in the image of the pretty blue thing next to the Saiyan and the odd device floating near her. A warning growl was all he needed to understand that Vegeta would not be merciful to those who dared touch her. With a power level like his, most wouldn’t even dare to speak to her.

They walked along the corridors of the Technical Reproduction Building and Bulma finally had the curiosity to look around, doing her best to stay with Vegeta but trying to linger enough to see through the many windows of the rooms they were passing.

When they reached a large door, Vegeta stopped and turned to Bulma. “This is where they store and pack up equipment that is to be sent to the soldier stations. Our best bet for finding the regen tank, scouters, and anything else that would be of use to you will be here. You have to work fast. Pack everything in the capsules you brought and don’t bother inspecting every detail. Once the breach alarm goes off, a toxic gas will be filtered into the room and the doors will lock. I will only have 2 minutes to break it down before the gas attacks our nervous systems. Leave the regen tank for last. The Colds are the only ones that I know of with this technology so that makes its security a high priority.”

“Vegeta? Why are they trusting you to be walking around alone?” asked Bulma. There hadn’t been a single soul in this corridor the entire time they walked.

“They aren’t. They are watching through the cameras and as soon as we get inside they will be watching even more closely. Stick to the plan, grab only things I point to and nothing should be suspicious,” he then leaned in and whispered, “as far as they know I never went rogue since this station isn’t often kept in the loop. There’s a chance they don’t even know Frieza is dead.”

CR Bulma: “This whole thing is strange and there’s definitely going to be some drama before we leave. I’m nervous. I feel like I’ve been watched the entire time and I just have a bad feeling that they know something is up.

Vegeta pushed the door open and didn’t give Bulma any time to answer or even soak in the information. Whispering outside the room was probably causing a lot of suspicions. While Bulma entered the room, Vegeta noticed some armed guards attempting to hide around the corners and in the doorways they had just passed. 

CR Vegeta: “They’re onto us. Time for the children to leave the room because I’m about to improvise.”

He then gave Bulma a small slap on the ass and came in close behind her. She jumped at the unexpected interaction and almost berated him for scaring her while she was already on edge.

“Play along,” he whispered as he nipped at her ear. “They know we’re up to something so let’s give them a show.”

“Wh-what do you mean a sh….”

Without warning, Vegeta spun Bulma around and crushed her lips with his. He walked them over to a table holding equipment and lifted Bulma onto the free space. She kicked her legs and tried to pull back enough to ask him what the hell he was doing when he moved to her neck and continued giving instructions.

“The items to your right…. they can’t see them. Get them capsuled.”

He moved down her neck and stuck his face between her breasts, giving a quick look towards the door where indeed there were guards smiling as they watched the exhibitionists have a bit of fun in a dangerous place.

“The rumors were true,” Bulma heard through the heavy door.

‘Rumors? What rumors?’ she wondered as she tried to focus on her task, although Vegeta was being a little too convincing and had lifted her shirt to get a real pafu-pafu.

She managed to get everything nearby in the capsules and Vegeta pushed off the rest to scatter the trinkets across the floor to avoid the look of missing items there. Vegeta found a large box nearby and moved Bulma to sit on top of it. It was waist high to Vegeta and had another box of the same size next to it. 

“Next: get the box next to us,” he whispered again as he wiggled her yoga pants down.

“Vegeta wait...I...”

“FUCK, YOU SMELL SO GOOD!” he interrupted loudly.

“You can worry about the drone footage later, we need that box. It’s the tank fluid,” he then whispered against her stomach.

Bulma’s breath hitched as his tongue touched her skin gently above her panties and her heart began to race. Was he really going to do what she thought he was? Here? With those…. things watching?

She placed the capsule parts on the box and began to move everything into place in order to take the box when he suddenly pulled her panties down to meet the yoga pants. ‘So, this is why he insisted I wear comfortable clothes,’ she thought as he began to kiss his way up her thigh. 

Before she knew what was happening, she was moaning and weaving her fingers into his hair, thrusting her hips up to meet his tongue, begging for him to lick at just the right spot. He swirled his tongue around her entrance but refused to reward her with attention to her clit until she did as she was told. Finally getting fed up with her loss of concentration, Vegeta reached for her left hand, doing his best to keep both out of view of the door and the camera angled towards them, and placed it back onto the capsule parts.

Bulma let out a very convincing “OOOhhhhhh” as her mind snapped back to reality. They weren’t alone, and they weren’t safe. She had to hurry so she could take advantage of Vegeta later and truly enjoy herself.

When she finally got the box encapsulated, Vegeta rewarded her with a lick to her sweet spot sending a jolt through Bulma which caused her to lose her grip on the capsule. She let out a series of loud moans, to cover the sound of it clanking against the metal floor.

Vegeta kept his eye on the capsule, planning out the best way to get to it while still going through with the charade of this distraction. He gave Bulma a quick nod which she somehow understood as her cue. She let out a powerful scream of pleasure and writhed around on the box even going as far as to tremble and clamp her thighs around Vegeta’s head.

He stared up at her, astonished that this was only a performance. He suddenly started to feel a bit insecure as he wondered how many times during their lust-filled moments that first day had been an act. ‘No time for that,’ he reminded himself as he stood straight up and pulled Bulma into his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Walking over to where the capsule had stopped, he placed Bulma a good 2 feet away from it, standing in front of her to hide her body from the peepers as much as was possible, and pulled himself free from the battle suit.

His eyes glanced to her right, asking her to follow his line of sight. She quickly shot her eyes towards the direction in question and saw the prize she had been waiting for. The regeneration tank. Behind several large stacked boxes was a pristine tank ready for shipping. Bulma tried her best to not linger, there would be plenty more time for her to admire and wonder about the machine. Right now, her job was to sneak it out and not make it obvious. 

Vegeta pushed Bulma down to her knees and hoped she would be able to focus this time. He let out a small groan and let his head fall back as she took him into her mouth. The crowd gathering outside the door and by the windows began to grow as the sounds of sucking and slurping began to mingle with the moans and gasps began to echo through the room.

With as much discretion as she could have with the slimy eyes of the amphibious creatures watching them, Bulma used a bit of slight of hand to place the capsule button on the regen tank and pick up the fluid-filled capsule she had dropped. The execution of the encapsulation would have to wait until they were both ready to make a break for it. She continued with “distraction” and her mind began to wonder “how much longer?”

Without much warning, Vegeta picked her up and placed her onto a nearby box, forcefully lifting her legs to his shoulders to work around the fabric still bunched up on her thighs. He entered her with little warning and used the moment to whisper the next steps of his plan. This had not at all been what they had discussed on the ship, but improvising was never as easy as it seemed.

Knowing full well that he would still have plenty of energy, Vegeta decided it would be a faster getaway if he carried her out. “Before we go, there’s one thing I need to do,” he whispered as his climax began to creep up on him. Bulma looked at him confused, her eyes glossy with lust as she continued to take his thrusts, now feeling as though he was no longer acting for the sake of a distraction. Her moans became louder as she let herself be consumed by his body, feeling each powerful movement and trying to remember if the last time had felt this good.

Vegeta moved his hips faster, the sounds of their skin slapping drowning out the cheers and filthy comments from the slimy creatures at the door. He hated that they had an audience – loathed the thought of them getting off on what he was doing but he needed to take them by surprise. The corridor had now been filled with every guard on this side of the compound, he could sense them. He sensed them heading their direction the moment they walked through the door, clearly, General Amphib hadn’t cared too much for his demands.

Bulma reached her climax first, letting out a loud, raspy shriek as her nails dug into his forearms. Vegeta gasped as the pain in his arms mingled with the pleasure and he thrust harder, chasing his own climax. He roared and finally gave in to the urge to mark her, claim her as his own while the other males in the area would be left to fuck themselves.  
“Aaaahhhhhh!!! Owww!!! Vegeta!!” screamed Bulma as his teeth sunk into her tender flesh near her collarbone. He licked at her wound in apology and grinned, the sudden rush of confidence giving him a whole new high. He had never marked a woman before, never claimed a mate, and here he stood claiming the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in front of a crowd of unworthy males just like Saiyan tradition had instilled in his instincts. He felt POWERFUL.

They quickly adjusted themselves and he whispered further instructions to Bulma in a false show of affection and they quickly acted. Vegeta fired a blast at the door as Bulma encapsulated the regen tank and grabbed all 3 capsules before Vegeta could grab her. They dashed out into the corridor and ran past the injured guards, narrowly avoiding a few Ki blasts from the guards that had been at the back of the crowd.

They headed down several twists and turns, in the opposite direction they had come from. When they finally found the lab that he had been looking for he set Bulma down and rushed in.

“Hey, wait! You can’t just leave me out here!” complained Bulma as she tried to push the door open and follow Vegeta, only to be given a powerful shock.

Her scream was followed by Vegeta yelling out, “Careful, the door shocks anyone without clearance!”

“Gee, thanks for the heads up, asshole!”

“You’re welcome!”

Bulma hissed in pain, holding her hand close and complaining that this was no way to treat a lady after she had made him feel so good.

“MMMPPFFFF!!”

Vegeta exited the lab with a small disk, stashing it in his boot before looking around and noticing the empty hall.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, sensing that Bulma was on the move. How had those Beerus-damned frogs caught up so quickly?

He dashed in her direction, powering up as he moved and looking very much like a blue-Ki comet. The guards had never even seen him coming as he cut them all down as he went, slicing off heads and burning their faces with well-aimed Ki blasts. When he finally reached the room they had drug Bulma to, he felt a wave of nausea overtake him.  
Two guards and General Amphib were trying to force Bulma into pleasuring them, pulling at her clothes and almost ripping her pants away. 

“You’re going to make me a rich man. The highest bidder would easily buy me a galaxy for a taste of you,” said General Amphib. “But not before I get a taste myself.”

Bulma’s eyes went wide as she struggled, her drone had been destroyed so she had no defenses, her only hope was….

“Vegeta!!” she shouted as her eyes locked onto his, glowing white with absolute rage.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” he shouted, powering up even further. His fury consumed him, his power level rising to the point of destroying the new scouters the frog-like creatures were wearing and destroying everything within a 12-foot radius. He powered up to the fullest, to a level he hadn’t dared try while on the ship for fear of destroying the GR and the ship itself.

He raged, screaming at the top of his lungs as his aura began to flicker between blue and gold. Bulma’s eyes watched with a mixture of awe and horror. ‘What’s happening to him? Is he……going Super Saiyan?’ she wondered internally as she ducked behind some equipment for protection.

Vegeta began to force out more and more power, his hair finally joining in with the flashing of gold until finally, a loud bang echoed through the room before everything fell silent. Bulma couldn’t help from peeking around the equipment to see what had happened and almost gushed like a flirty school girl at seeing Vegeta.

His hair and aura golden, his eyes a beautiful teal color that still managed to be frightening thanks to the fierce glare he had fixed on the damn frogs. Without much warning, Vegeta let loose a small glowing orb towards the cowering creatures and without so much as a word, he appeared next to Bulma, swooped her into his arms, and walked out.  
General Amphib watched the orb, trying to make his escape through a hidden entrance in order to avoid Vegeta in the hall only to hear his men screaming. The room lit up as the orb gently touched a small table and engulfed the entire North East half of the building with pure concentrated Ki. 

The explosion had been massive, sending out waves of heat that would have made Hell feel like a beach resort. Vegeta had never turned back to look at the damage. He had only sped up and dashed towards the exit, running by and grabbing Bulma’s precious drone along the way. Kami knows she would have bitched the whole way home had he not.  
The alarms rang, and more guards began to flood the entrance to block them from leaving but Vegeta only blasted through them at top speed. He needed to get Bulma to safety before he could fight them off, but the ship was still in the port and probably also surrounded by guards. Thinking on his feet, he rushed Bulma as far out of the city as possible, hoping to find a decent hiding place for her before the slimeballs caught up. 

“Head near the ship,” shouted Bulma as they started drifting further away from the port.

“What? Why?”

“I can call for another drone, so you can fight without worrying about me. This one was defective, it didn’t even initialize the shield. Please Vegeta, I want to get your Super Saiyan form on camera!”

“Are you insane?! You’re wanting it for the camera?”

“Yes! I want to remember how strong you became for me,” smiled Bulma lovingly.

“WHO THE FUCK SAID I DID IT FOR YOU? This was clearly the result of all my training!” snapped Vegeta defensively with a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

He swerved towards the port and dodged Ki blasts as he went. Once they were within range, Bulma pulled out a necklace with a small red button that released 2 drones from the top of the ship. The drones flew in their direction and immediately began firing defensive blasts and shielding the two of them. Vegeta didn’t want to admit how impressed he was at how well those drones were doing to help out. With them holding a line behind them, he could find a place to hide Bulma long enough to make sure she’d be safe before taking care of the rest himself.

CR Bulma: “It’s just my luck that one of my inventions would fail when I need it the most. Luckily, it was only 1 drone with a defect and the others were in proper working order. After everything that had happened on this…. endeavor, I am just glad that I was able to see Vegeta turn Super Saiyan. I mean look at him! He is a gorgeous hunk of man right now!!”

Finding a small crevasse hidden in a nearby forest outside of the city, Vegeta left Bulma only after a drone appeared at her side. He then went in to attack mode, running into battle head on and to finally get a taste of what his Super Saiyan power was capable of. 

Bulma watched in pure awe, swooning at Vegeta as he clobbered over half of the guards without so much as breaking a sweat. Watching Vegeta battle was always a sight to behold. She never wanted to admit it back then, but when he fought Goku, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. His movements were always so fluid and deliberate, nimble yet deadly. 

After a while, it seemed like more and more armed forces were coming after Vegeta. He never wavered, he was utterly exhausted not having had a chance to master his new form, but he pressed on nonetheless. It was an intoxicating feeling to have so much power flowing through him. 

When the sun had set, Vegeta hovered over a mountain of bodies - an image that was surely going to get censored but the show - and let out a victory cry. There were no more guards, in fact, it seemed that the guards had finally wised up and stopped trying to battle head-on. The battle sirens rang and Vegeta knew instantly what it meant. They were about to start attacking with the planetary defense system. Likely wanting to take out their ship along with half of their own planet.

Bulma screamed as Vegeta rushed her back onboard the ship and ordered her to get the drones back on as well. They powered up the ship, Bulma working as fast as she could to launch before the planetary Ki canons could power up and generate enough power to fire. Vegeta tried to create a Ki shield around the ship but was far too exhausted. His Super Saiyan form slipped away, it had drained him of all energy and now he would be absolutely useless.

The launch had been sloppy, but they managed to get just outside the planet’s atmosphere before the sound of a large canon exploded. Bulma panicked, feeling the temperature in the ship begin to rise as the Ki canon’s blast grew closer and closer. She steered hard to the right and narrowly avoided getting blasted, her flight instincts rushing adrenaline through her body as she pushed the ship at full capacity to escape.

******5 Hours Later******

“I don’t understand why we can’t go back and help them?”

“Are you insane? We barely got out of there alive and I’m exhausted. We’re not going back!” shouted Vegeta as he stared at the plate of food Bulma was refusing him.

CR Vegeta: “This woman is going to be the death of me. I’m going to die here, in this ship, being nagged to death while simultaneously starving. All because she wants to save some slaves that have probably already accepted their fates as slaves. The whole reason I was worried about her safety on this planet wasn’t that she would be taken, but that this planet is where they bring slaves to get broken. Women don’t leave this planet unwilling to please those who possess them, it’s just how things work here.”

“Bulma, I’m exhausted. I need to regain my strength before I can be of any more use to you. I haven’t mastered this new form, it’s utterly draining, and you want me to take on an entire planet to save some whores. Let them find their own survival,” growled Vegeta as his stomach began to churn angrily.

“’Find their own survival,’ huh? The way you just did with me?” asked Bulma in a snarky tone. “We both know that you wouldn’t leave them there if I had been taken there first. We can at least let them out of the cells and let them ‘find their own survival’ afterward. We can’t just leave them there, Vegeta.”

“YES WE FUCKING CAN! It’s suicide and stupid and not worth the damn trouble! Face it Bulma, you can’t save everyone. Now give me the food before I turn cannibal and eat you alive!” hissed Vegeta.

“Oh my, that will be twice you’ve eaten me today,” winked Bulma flirtatiously.

Vegeta’s eyes widened and his entire face turned beet red. Bulma placed the food in front of him and tried her best not to laugh at his obvious embarrassment. He was so cute like this.

“Y-you…. you don’t have to be so vulgar!” he shouted before stuffing his face to try and avoid further conversation.

CR Bulma: “I knew that would shut him up,” she laughed. “But I guess he has a point. Saving the slaves is something that would likely kill us but I just wanted to help them. It must be terrible to live life being used and mistreated.”

CR Vegeta: *absolute blushing mess*

After scarfing down at least 3 Saiyan sized meals, Vegeta forced himself to shower before climbing into the bed. It was a good thing they had arrived earlier than expected, otherwise, Vegeta would eat all the food before they got back home if he kept that up.

Bulma let Vegeta sleep and opted to take a hot bubble bath now that they were out of danger. She soaked for a good hour and thought about everything that had transpired. The one thing that pestered her the most was the memory of that frog thing yelling out “the rumors are true” from the hallway back on the ship. What could that have possibly meant?

She exited the bathroom in her towel and checked on Vegeta. Much to her surprise, he was still awake and seemingly waiting for her to join him in bed. He looked like utter shit though.

“Hey, Vegeta?”

“Hmm?”

“Earlier, when we were stealing the equipment. Why did we have to have sex in order to create a distraction? I’m sure we could have thought of a different distraction if you had let me in on what was going on,” said Bulma curiously.

Vegeta first averted her eyes, thinking about the best possible way he could explain himself before finally deciding that with Bulma, it was probably going to be best to be honest.

“Bulma……I have a confession to make…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcer Guy = Sir (cer) Guy Announ (lol I think I'm clever guys)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! The struck through text was actually in symbols but the font didn't transfer so it lost it's cool look to it but oh well lol


	19. Oopsie Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue results in the destruction of a planet and more information about Dr. Gero is revealed. The Z Warriors begin a "training exercise" in order to help Bulma's rescue efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So sorry this chapter is so late, but I was battling some issues (as you all may already know if you read the previous update) and just as I get to the editing my laptop decided to spaz. I finally decided to say fuck it, let's have more space stuff and I can move it on later. Rather than just having the Vegebul stuff, I've added in the other characters a bit more so it's back to being a Z Warrior fic (not that any of you seemed to complain about the Vegebul stuff lol). A little Gochi fluff, some final Vegebul smut for a while, and some new info on Dr. Gero are in store for you guys today! Buckle up, bitches, it's about to be some ride XD
> 
> *Also, I just realized that this Saturday is the one year anniversary of my first chapter! WHAT?! A whole year! Thank you all for giving me a chance and special thanks to all of you who comment and encourage me to keep going! I look forward to finishing this story and hopefully it won't take another year XD*

*****Previously on Z Warriors*******

Last time on Z Warriors…. Bulma gets Vegeta's help to fix the onboard communications system, immediately calls her father and Chi-Chi. After some much-needed girl talk, they come to the realization that their trip is going much faster than expected. The arrival to Planet Mecha 52 brought on many new dangers, tech, a sexual encounter Bulma had not been prepared for, and a new form for Vegeta. What's next on the agenda for the space-bound lovebirds? Find out now on Z Warriors!

******The Ship******

"You mean I had sex in public…. In front of those things…. BECAUSE IT'S YOUR KINK?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Bulma stood over Vegeta, seething and red in the face from her humiliation stemmed rage. She. Was. PISSED.

Vegeta could see it in her eyes – the same thing he had seen in the eyes of those he had challenged during purge missions – deadly intent. This wasn't her usual pissed, this was a whole new level that he had unlocked and for some reason, his demented ass was loving it.

He sat up in the bed, his smug grin plastered on his face, and his hands itching to pin her down again. Fuck being exhausted, he wanted the challenge – this new side of Bulma.

CR Bulma: "I…. I…. *sigh* I can't believe this is happening. I can't! What is wrong with this asshole? Why did he have to do this? I've been good to him, right? This is MORTIFYING! UGH! I could just…. grrr…. I just…. wanna…. AAAAHHHHHH!"

CR Vegeta: "Did you hear her scream from the confession room? I think I finally broke the buttons I've been pushing. Hmmm. Probably should back off now…. but then again…."

"Why are you like this? What possible gratification could you get from humiliating me like this?" Bulma asked looking towards the ceiling of the ship as if the answer would come from some divine entity.

"Look, it's no big deal but it's kind of a Saiyan thing. We have an unyielding urge to prove ourselves the alpha, to dominate. One of the things we do when we choose a mate is lord it over the weaker, less worthy males by making it known when a female…."

"You did this because you had to prove to a bunch of nobodies that you were the top dog? Are you kidding me?!" interrupted Bulma, her voice becoming hoarse from the screaming.

"It's a Saiyan tradition, Bulma! We mark our mates and since that stupid frog species can't smell scents worth a damn I had to take drastic measures! It was either that or bite you and I highly doubt your vanity would allow you to have a bite scar on your shoulder!"

"OH, please! I talked to Chi-Chi just the other day and Goku has never done either of those things…."

"WRONG! If you two discussed anything relating to Saiyan mating habits then you would know that Kakarot's extra 'rowdiness' back when that horrible smelling wench still worked there, was because he was marking her. He had been louder than normal and instructing her to do the same in order to make his dominance known to the crew members. The only difference is: he had no clue what or why he was doing any of it and so he kept their door closed. Had he not had so much brain damage then things would have played out differently."

Bulma stared off into nothing as she tried to recall the day they had saved Maron and the conversation from just a few days prior. She had been able to hear that much, about Goku being loud, but she had no idea it was a mating habit of theirs. Her eyes landed back on Vegeta, his eyes drooping from his exhaustion but still somehow wide awake.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before? Why couldn't you have warned me about your traditional 'choosing of the mates, exhibitionist display?' Why would you not tell me any of this at all even for the sake of passing down the knowledge to our future son?" asked Bulma rather solemnly. It was bad enough to be embarrassed by being caught off guard by something he deemed natural, but to not having been informed of anything – well that was just insulting.

"I thought you wouldn't be alright with it. I want to uphold as many of my traditions as possible. It keeps my race alive, keeps us from being forgotten completely. You humans tend to be overly judgmental about things you don't understand…."

"Oh Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how important…."

"Also, it's mostly a danger kink than a public sex thing with me."

"You ass! What the hell do you mean 'it's a danger kink?' Are you saying you'd get off if you were on the verge of being killed?" shouted Bulma, her anger coming back in full force.

"Somewhat, yes! I'm honestly a little turned on by your rage," chuckled Vegeta. "I feel like you'd kill me if I let my guard down just a little bit."

"I probably would! I definitely feel the urge to maim you in the worst possible ways!" hissed Bulma through tightly clenched teeth. The nerve of this asshole to enjoy the thought of her resorting to physical violence towards him. He's sick!

"So are you saying 'no' or…."

"Yes! I'm saying, 'NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING ME TONIGHT!'"

CR Vegeta: "Why does she have to be such a tease?!"

"I have to get away from you right now! This is…. I just…. CAN'T!" Bulma put her hands up in defeat and stomped out of the room. The air of deadly intent and hatred still lingering in the air around the rather horny Vegeta.

He stared at the door, wondering if he should at least go talk her down from her anger but quickly decided against it. If he was the problem, then that would only make things worse. Without weighing his options further, Vegeta laid back down and waited for his exhaustion to lull him to sleep.

Bulma sat in the Captain's chair, her face in the palm of her hands as she hunched over, elbows digging into her knees. Great. This was what she needed; a sex scandal. The footage was all on the damaged drone and she prayed to Kami that it was damaged enough to have destroyed the evidence.

Not that it would help since the audio from their argument just moments prior was still in the ship's servers. She wanted nothing more than to hack everything and blame it on passing through some kind of magnetic storm, that would definitely destroy everything - but then again hacking into the ship's computer to forge the events on the system would likely interrupt their power source if she wasn't careful.

FUCK!

Bulma let out a groan from the headache that now ached at her temples. This would just have to go public and she would just have to face the backlash.

Captain's Log: "I have no clue how to get out of this. I don't want Vegeta to seem like a rapist for putting me in that situation and taking full advantage but I also can't let Capsule Corp take this kind of hit. My reputation is Capsule Corp's reputation. Sure, my parents have this eccentric flare surrounding them, but I doubt they've ever had something like this on their records. I don't know what I'm going to do but…. I will get even."

She stared into her tablet and had a sudden idea. This would be the ultimate prank if she could get all her ducks in a row. But…. will it be going too far? The same voice in her head reminded her, 'you had sex in public with video evidence,' and the fiendish smirk that graced her features would have made Frieza proud, of all people.

******Mount Paozu******

It was just past midnight when the sound of ringing stopped Goku dead in his tracks.

"Let it ring," he whispered. His eyes were locked on Chi-Chi through his half-lidded gaze.

"It might be important," she replied as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"…. but…. I was so…. close…," Goku pouted.

"Goku, what if it's Bulma? We can finish this later," she said sweetly.

Goku drooped his head as he pulled away from Chi-Chi, her body heat slowly drifting away and leaving him cold. With a loud drawn out sigh, Goku pulled on a pair of sweats and quickly made his way downstairs to answer the stupid phone.

"Hello? … Bulma? Is that you? ….. Holy shit, Chi-Chi was right! Huh?... Um, I guess I could…. Well, you owe me one…. Yes, you were interrupting… oh ok! Yeah, that sounds good! And Chi-Chi would definitely like that!... OK, see you soon!"

"Goku, who was it?" asked Chi-Chi as she finally walked into the living room.

"You were right, it was Bulma! She wants a favor, but she said she'd pay us back for 'clock-blocking' or whatever that is," smiled Goku.

"You told her we were in the middle of being intimate?!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"Sshhhhh! You're gonna wake up Gohan," hushed Goku with a laugh. "Anyway, she said she'd make me some special training weights and you'd get another 'girls day out' thing."

"Well…. I guess that's a decent deal since I could definitely use a day away from you boys. Are you ready to get back to bed?" asked Chi-Chi feeling her lids begin to get heavy.

"Only if I get to finish what we started?" smirked Goku, lifting his eyebrows in hopes of coaxing her to agree.

Chi-Chi smiled up at Goku and gave him a peck on the lips. Without another word, she dashed up the stairs – using her Ki to float as to not wake up Gohan with Goku hot on her heels.

******Back in Space******

Vegeta spent the night tossing and turning. He had gotten up several times and found Bulma seemingly working on blueprints of some sort. He let her have her space and watched her for as long as he could until she began to feel as though his eyes were on her.

She continued working through the night and even made it a point to keep the ship stationary. Bulma, for some reason, couldn't get the slaves off of her mind and she was going to insist they go back. They were ahead of schedule either way, so it's not like they had to hurry back to Earth.

Her plan was simple. It involved a little bit of help, but it would surely get the job done. First things first, revenge.

CR Bulma: "I've got the plans for saving the slaves cause I just can't stand the thought of women or anyone really, being forced to do things they don't want to do - and what's worse is: they're probably being tortured to some extent. Now all I need is one more thing."

The night carried on and Bulma had had at least 2 pots of coffee all to herself when a sharp wind sound came from behind her.

"Hey Bul…mmphmm"

"SHHHHHH! Keep your voice down!" she aggressively whispered as she turned and slapped her hand over Goku's mouth. "And keep your Ki level to mine. I don't want Vegeta to know you're here!"

Bulma removed her hand from over Goku's mouth and slipped a small device over his wrist, one of which was similar to the one she was wearing.

"What are these things?" asked Goku in the softest tone he could muster.

"They're energy manipulators. Mine will hide my energy signal completely and yours will give off my energy signal. This way Vegeta won't know what we're up to," explained Bulma without giving him too much detail.

Goku only nodded and waited patiently for her to give the details - all the while, he kept tabs on Vegeta. They had at least 1 hour to get ready for everything. From what he understood, this was part of a prank or something. He thought it was weird but if they liked to have fun with each other than it only meant Trunks' conception would still happen despite the 2 knowing about him.

6 AM - or at least that's what the clock said – and everything was set. Bulma and Goku took their positions while they waited for Vegeta to wake up, hopefully going along with his morning routine as he always did and didn't sense something being off.

******Mount Paozu******

Gohan woke up later than usual and surprisingly to the sounds of birds chirping outside his window. A wave of relief washed over him as he sat up and stretched. For some reason, his parents had been more active again, often waking him up with the sounds of skin slapping and grunts early in the morning.

He tried to shake the sounds now permanently embedded into his mind but was suddenly alerted to several Ki signatures coming straight for their mountain home. He grinned and jumped out of the bed, finding his clothes already neatly folded for him on the dresser.

'I guess mom has been up for a while,' he mused, grabbing his clothes and slipping them on. He carried on with his morning rituals haphazardly as he kept tabs on the Ki's getting closer. He was excited! How long had it been? Two – three months?

"Gohan! Breakfast is ready!" shouted Chi-Chi from downstairs, trying to get her son to hurry, only to have him wiz right past her. "Hey! Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Don't you sense them, Mom? The crew is back! I'm gonna go say 'hi' to them, they're almost here!"

"Tell Ravioli I need a favor when he gets here!" she shouted as Gohan disappeared into the yard.

CR Chi-Chi: "What am I gonna do with that boy? He's becoming more and more of a free spirit, the way Goku was as a kid. He hardly asks for permission to go anywhere these days, he just takes off and says he'll be back. I'm wondering if he's found himself a little girlfriend. *sigh* My baby's all grown up. He'd better not abandon his studies though! I doubt we'll have this TV money for very long considering how much we've been spending on groceries. Our bill has doubled since Gohan has been training! It's like the stronger they get the more they have to eat to keep up with that power! I know that's silly – Goku doesn't eat any more than usual unless challenged – but he's made quite the dent in our savings.

"ALFIE! RAVIOLI! ZAK!"

Ravioli looked out of the windshield, craning his neck over the steering wheel to look up into the sky. They all knew that familiar voice and yet they were still surprised when they saw him.

"Gohan!" they all shouted when he flew alongside the car going 55MPH. They were still about a mile away from the Son residence but pulled over anyway to greet Gohan properly.

"How have you been? Boy have you bulked up, I guess your mom really does know what she's doing when it comes to Saiyan diets!" complimented Zak.

"Yeah, she's had years of practice with my dad," laughed Gohan.

"How have things been around here? Seems kind of quiet right now," noticed Alfie.

"Yeah, it has been pretty quiet this morning and we haven't had any more fans sneaking around the property, so there's that too. Oh! Mom said she needs a favor, Ravioli. I don't know what it is but I'm sure it has something to do with that Dr. Gero stuff since Bulma called the other day."

"Oh man, that shit was some heavy Super Villain vibes. I'm shocked he didn't just say he was making his move early or later or at all, you know? I know I wouldn't try anything seeing as how much progress everyone has made in the short amount of time," commented Ravioli. They all had been on vacation when it happened. The video broadcast taking over every news station all over the world, and Dr. Gero's chilling voice taunting the Z Warriors.

They had been called right back to work, wondering what move they should make next. Keep filming or stop giving Gero the information he would need to defeat them and take over the world? The network executive hadn't at all seem surprised by the information. In fact, she seemed to have already had a plan in place in case something like this happened. The producers had all mentioned to the crew that they were to do their jobs without mentioning their suspicions for the continuation of the show.

For a woman to be prepared for this eventuality and have seen it coming had left a dark, foreboding shadow hovering over the crew. Ravioli's suspicion was: she worked for Gero. He hadn't mentioned it, but he had a gut feeling that this had been a plot. Offering the show and getting them to agree for the sole purpose of keeping tabs on them and their power so Gero could use it against them. Then Trunks came along, throwing a cog into his plans early on in the filming. Rather than run from it, they used it. Broadcasting the information repeatedly, keeping tabs on their progress, and using the information to better plan his attack.

All of this was speculation, of course. He had no proof but if maybe he could mention something to Bulma…

"Let's go! My mom has breakfast waiting!" shouted Gohan as his stomach finally got the better of him, successfully getting Ravioli out of his musings.

They piled back into the car and headed out, Ravioli still trying to devise a plan before finding a way to tell Bulma everything. If anyone could figure out what was really going on, it was her.

******The Ship******

Vegeta's eyes cracked open and he let out a light groan. He had slept hard – falling into deep, motionless, sleep after checking up on Bulma the final time. His right arm was tucked under him, feeling sore from the dead weight of his body. Rolling onto his back and still mostly asleep after having slept restlessly for most of the night, he began stretching out his arm and rubbing his elbow when he noticed the covered lump on the bed next to him.

CR Vegeta: "I guess the woman finally tired herself out and decided sharing the bed was a better fitting option than sleeping in the Captain's chair. I hope she got enough sleep cause I want breakfast."

He smirked and rolled to the left, trying to move the blanket out of her face but for some reason the woman had a death grip on it. He gave in and wrapped his arm around her instead when something felt…. off?

"Bulma?" he asked carefully, feeling slightly more awake than he had a few moments ago. He reached for the blanket again and this time….

"Oh Vegeta! Wrap me in your big strong arms!" said Goku in a high-pitch voice, mimicking Bulma as he pulled the blanket back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Vegeta and backed right off the bed and onto the cold floor, somehow getting tangled in the blanket on his way down.

"What's the matter? Don't you find me attractive?" continued Goku, leaning over the edge of the bed and grabbing the blanket in an attempt to reel him back in.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Vegeta growled as he kicked and flailed his arms, trying to untangle himself and crawl away from the third-class male in his bed.

Goku pulled the blanket, letting Vegeta free so he could continue his assault. Grinning all the while as Bulma stifled her laughs from the corner of the room, hidden behind a plant her mother had insisted she bring. She held her tablet in front, letting her Captain's Log store the recording for whenever she needed a good, hearty laugh.

Vegeta stood up, his heart hammering in his chest from the unexpected turn of events and dashed towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. In an instant, Goku was in front of him - his 2 fingers still raised to his forehead.

"Why are you running? Don't ya wanna kiss me?" he squeaked in that disturbing female impersonation.

"STOP IT, CLOWN!" hissed Vegeta as he threw a swing only to hit empty air as Goku disappeared to the other side of the door. He banged a fist against it, shaking it against Vegeta's back.

Before he could think of a plan, Goku reappeared in front of him. "Kiss me, Geta!" he said in the same voice and puckered his lips – reaching for his hands to pin him down but only catching 1 as Vegeta grabbed the doorknob. The door flew open and Vegeta fell back at the loss of his support, stumbling but not allowing himself to fall and be pinned by the larger and, dare he say it, stronger Saiyan.

Goku rushed towards Vegeta, making kissing noises as he puckered his lips. "Don't run! You know you wanna!"

Vegeta ran anywhere and everywhere he could – dodging kisses and trying his best not to be caught by the longer arms. Any other place and he would have Ki blasted him so fast he'd end up on the other side of the planet or even punch him as hard as he could to send him flying through the walls – but NO! He was trapped on a delicate ship with an even more delicate female that may or may not already be pregnant with his heir.

He dodged and landed a few blows but even he knew that would be pointless to stop Kakarot given how much worse he'd done to him in the past. He knew he could take those punches as if they were mosquito bites.

Bulma kept recording from the bedroom, the one place with no cameras and let the cameras from the rest of the ship catch the action – watching it from a small square on her screen. She was laughing hysterically by this point, shaking the tablet as the video distorted and capturing the sounds of her raspy breaths each time she inhaled to continue her laughing at Vegeta's expense.

Suddenly, the two Saiyans were back at ground zero - Goku finally pouncing on Vegeta and tackling him to the bed. Vegeta held up his hands, pushing Goku's face towards Bulma as he tried to avoid the man's lips. Goku's face looked absolutely ridiculous – lips still puckered, one cheek being pushed up causing his left eye to be forced almost shut. Bulma was laughing so hard she was damn near silent, her inhales taking a very unfeminine tone as she gasped between laughs.

Enough was enough! With no clear plan of attack coming to mind, Vegeta was only able to think of one thing: 'Two can play at this game.'

Without any warning, Vegeta stopped his struggle, challenging Goku to see just how far he'd go. He placed his hands on Goku's chest just at the top of his sternum to still keep him a bit of a distance, when he finally said, "Well, if you insist!"

He dropped his hands, sending Goku's top half down right onto him, their lips crashing together hard before Goku realized what happened.

"OH KAMI! I KISSED VEGETA!" he screamed as he suddenly rose up onto his knees with his hands on his head.

Bulma began to laugh loudly again, holding her free arm across her now sore ribs. "Holy shit!" she gasped between laughs.

With the tables now turned, Vegeta pushed himself up and looked Goku right in the eye, his expression somewhat dead serious and sending a chill down Goku's spine.

Vegeta smirked causing Goku to back away slowly before he uttered, "I'm more of a top," in a low growling voice.

Goku took a second to comprehend the nature of Vegeta's statement and dashed out of the room leaving behind an after-image. The chase was back on and Goku was beginning to regret ever agreeing to this stupid prank. He had no clue that Vegeta could be so handsy! By the time they had rounded back into the bedroom for who knows how many times, Goku was missing his shirt and was struggling to hold up the pants to his Gi now that Vegeta had managed to grab the belt.

Vegeta snapped the belt at Goku, smacking him on the butt as if it had been a wet towel from a locker room. "Bulma! Make him stop! This isn't funny anymore! I FEEL SO VIOLATED!"

"How do you think I felt, asshole!" shouted Vegeta finally backing off and catching his breath. They stopped on opposite sides of the bed and Vegeta tossed the belt back to Goku, letting him finally feel a little safer.

The sound of Bulma wheezing filled the room and the Saiyans began to panic.

"Bulma! Your face is as blue as your hair!" shouted Goku.

Vegeta rushed over, pulling her out from behind the plant and began fanning her face with his hand. "Breathe, you idiot! Breathe! It wasn't all that damn funny!"

Bulma may have been blue from being out of breath but her giant grin never left her face. That was the funniest shit she had ever witnessed – AND SHE HAD CAUGHT IT ALL ON TAPE! She wondered if anything would ever render this video ineffective when she needed a pick-me-up and hoped to Kami that she would never have to find out.

She took in a large gasp of air, finally allowing the men to exhale – both unknowingly holding their breaths as they watched Bulma almost suffocate from laughter. They glared at each other seemingly giving the other blame for this but neither saying as such since, technically, Bulma arranged it all. When she finally caught her breath, Bulma slowly made her way to the kitchen for a drink of water, her throat finally feeling the burn of her laughter.

"That was…. that was…. better than expected…" she rasped - her voice a hoarse whisper as she tossed the now empty bottle of water. "I can't – hahaha – I can't believe you – hahaha – actually kissed!"

CR Bulma: "I'm shocked that Goku had even taken it to that level. The original plan was for Goku to be in the bed and scare the Hell out of Vegeta. Then he was supposed to hide so I could act like I had no clue what he was talking about. I wanted Goku to be everywhere but nowhere for half the morning, just making Vegeta think he was crazy while I got as much as I could on video, but this was way more hilarious!"

"In my defense, I had no intention of actually kissing him," laughed Goku with a blush. "But I gotta say, his lips are pretty soft."

"Shut your stupid face, Kakarot! It only happened cause you took things too far! Had you stopped before that, this wouldn't have happened!" grouched Vegeta sporting his own blush.

"Hehehehe, oopsie daisy! I guess I did go a little too far, but it was funny!"

"…I'm telling your wife," threatened Vegeta.

"What?! That's not fair! This was only a joke!" whined Goku.

"Too bad! I'm telling her that you're a sexual deviant and you need counseling!"

"No way! You're the one that started stripping me!"

"Don't get mad that I played your game better than you!"

CR Bulma: "This has got to be…one of the GREATEST things…I have ever witnessed! And I was there when we used the dragon balls from Namek to wish people back to life! This may have started as a prank, but I have never been given a gift this great!" she laughed while wiping tears out of her eyes.

CR Goku: "I hope Chi-Chi doesn't get mad. I am going to tell her everything and I did explain a little more last night why Bulma had called but this was nothing like I had expected. Leave it to Bulma to get me mixed up in something I had no business in."

"Okay, OKAY! Boys! Let's calm down, please. I can't take anymore, my throat hurts!" cried Bulma in an agitated whisper. Had Goku and Vegeta not been Saiyans, they may have actually missed it.

"This was all your doing, you brought it upon yourself," replied Vegeta flatly.

"I know, but I have plans for today and I need both of you to do it. I need you to go back to the planet, Mecha 52, and…."

"Excuse me? You want me to go back to where? And dare I ask for what?" interrupted Vegeta looking less amused than he had before when arguing with Goku.

"The planet! To rescue the slaves!" hissed Bulma

CR Goku: "Speaking of things I have no business in, haha. Don't get me wrong, I'm always up for a rescue mission, but Bulma has a way of finding the ones that are just a little harder than necessary. Challenges are fun and all, but I was supposed to be back home by lunch," laughed Goku as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Bulma, we talked about this! They've probably already been broken – that's what happens to slaves on this planet!"

"You don't know that for sure! I want to try and save them because it's the right thing to do!" whispered out Bulma. If she didn't get herself some warm tea soon she just might lose her voice forever, and that was a satisfaction she didn't want Vegeta to have.

"Aww, c'mon Vegeta, it won't be bad! Bulma told me what you did yesterday – how about we put your power against mine and see where you measure up? We could even put a bet on it! I'll bet you 10 of Chi-Chi's pies that you can't rescue more slaves than me," offered Goku. He knew the power challenge would get Vegeta's attention, but he had no clue just how against the idea Vegeta was.

"…. but if you do, then…"

"Kakarot, I would rather kiss you again, right now, with tongue, just to avoid going back to that planet"

"Eep! Sorry Bulma, looks like its too late," said Goku as he backed away from Vegeta with his hands up in surrender.

Bulma looked at Goku in absolute horror – he was always willing to help people in need. Always. Why was he allowing Vegeta to win just like that?

"Goku, you can't be serious?"

"Dead serious. Vegeta's either too scared or too weak to be any help. Guess I'll go handle this one on my own. It's not like this isn't a great opportunity to go all out and test just how strong I've gotten. I haven't been able to go all out in a while, especially after we got that Gero broadcast." Goku turned away as he spoke, never letting Vegeta see the grin on his face as he called him weak and scared.

CR Vegeta: "The nerve of this low-class trash to speak to me this way! I'm an elite warrior! A weapon of mass destruction! I'm a force to be reckoned with! I'm…I'm…. oh, goddamn it, I'm falling for his trap…"

"Scared? Weak?! You think you're better than me?! I highly doubt you'd make it out alive without me! I know the planet better than I know this ship!" roared Vegeta with an incredible amount of ire.

CR Bulma: "Well, that did it. I guess Goku knows just how to get under Vegeta's skin."

"Perfect! I have some plans here that will probably be your best bet for taking out those Ki canons that they have. Once those are gone, then it will be safer for you guys to work your way through the city to find the slaves while I keep the ship in close orbit. This way I'm not in your way but still close enough that you could sense me," explained Bulma. She left the plans out on the table and then went ahead to make some tea and breakfast for the three of them since they would all need their strength.

Vegeta only glared at the two but eventually relented to study the plans before he realized he wasn't sensing Kakarot's Ki at all. It hadn't even occurred to him until Bulma had mentioned it.

"Wait a second, how am I not sensing you, Kakarot? I know even when you hide your Ki there's only so much you can hide. It's off scouter radar but it's still faint to the senses," asked Vegeta utterly confused.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, it's this bracelet thing Bulma gave me to wear for the prank. Mine is giving off Bulma's energy signal and Bulma's bracelet hides her completely. It's pretty cool when you think about it!" explained Goku as he inspected the bracelet. He wouldn't have the slightest clue of how it worked but Bulma always had such a talent for making the impossible, possible.

"Do they both work the same way? If we can use them to hide our Ki completely then we can take out the canons without being noticed until it was too late. They have a control panel at the base of each one. We wouldn't need to waste energy destroying the actual canon or gather so much attention if we just ripped the control panel apart instead," mused Vegeta out loud as he inspected the plans. His way would be easier and would have less collateral damage if the damn things exploded.

They continued to discuss the pros and cons of either plan and coming together to formulate one that wouldn't waste their time, energy, or kill anyone innocent. Vegeta hoped that, for Bulma's sake, the slaves hadn't been broken yet. If he remembered correctly, once the slaves were broken they had a much greater will to die and were often extremely suicidal. He was certain that Bulma would be disappointed to see all of their efforts go to waste – freeing slaves just to have them take their own lives.

The universe was a cruel and unforgiving place, and Planets, where the Cold family had once ruled, were where natural selection lived in excess.

Just as they finished up and were about to carry out their plans – Bulma had finally explained to Vegeta that she had changed course back to the planet while he had slept and were, therefore closer than expected – then the videophone rang. Bulma was sure it was Chi-Chi, ready to lash into Goku for being later than promised but to her surprise, it was her father.

"Dad? How's everything back home? I wasn't expecting you to check in so soon, is everything ok?"

"Oh, everything is fine dear, your mother is having a few issues but I would greatly appreciate you putting up the privacy field on your end, it is a bit…personal, after all," stated Dr. Briefs in a normal tone then dropping to a hushed pitch, quickly alerting Bulma that this was no ordinary call. Any other day he wouldn't fuss about privacy considering how open her parents were, with her and anyone in the near vicinity.

"Sure thing dad," she said and clicked the button to actively shut out any and every recording device. "Field is up, what's going on?"

Dr. Briefs looked around and made sure everything was safe on his end, also activating the privacy function just in case. "Bulma, I have just been called by Chi-Chi to send you the uplink for the Dr. Gero message we were all so pleasantly graced with not so long ago. It appears Ravioli hadn't been able to get the video, but he did encrypt a message for me to send you. I'll have the video sent to you soon, but for now, I believe you should take a look at this."

He hit a few buttons and the video message Ravioli had sent was displayed on the screen. He had apparently done a bit of research while he had been on vacation and had lots of suspicions but no way to prove any of them at the moment. Goku and Vegeta stood at attention behind Bulma as she watched and took mental notes of everything she needed to look into – Vegeta going as far as covering Goku's mouth with his hand when he seemed about to ask something stupid.

"Bulma, I hope your trip is going well but I needed to give you this message ASAP in case you were able to look further into it. Oh my, how do I go about saying this? I made this video as soon as I came back to Mount Paozu, but I had to sneak away from your too-well designed drones. The network executives asked us not to speak about the Gero incident and instead have pretty much ordered us back to work. It feels sketchy to me. As if they are wanting us to still document and keep tabs of your training progress, but I doubt it's for anyone's benefit but Gero's.

"I don't know anything for sure, but I think one of the executives could be in cahoots with Gero. The timing of all this happening and offering you the opportunity to create the show in the first place feels…. off. Like it had been planned ahead and the boy from the future tossed a wrench in their plans. Rather than back away, they're using every bit of knowledge they can get to use against you. I've done some research before we were due back and I found that the area the attack is supposed to happen has had an increase of missing persons reported over the last 10 years, almost doubling over the last 3.

"Two of the people that went missing, a set of twins, match the vague descriptions that were given to us by the purple kid. Alfie had also done a bit more research in that area, too. I hadn't known he had suspicions until he gave me this note once he figured out what I was about to do. According to Alfie's research, the executive in question, Rose Regiment, was from that area, I believe on a small island near East City, but there were no records of her existing before 20 years ago. The woman is definitely in her 40s with that awful haircut, she never even changes it, it's been the same since she started working at the network. Anyway, I think she might have more involvement than just running the show.

"In total, there have been at least 200 people from the area that the attack is being predicted to originate from and….as hard as it is to say…. only about half of the bodies have been found. The bodies were often maimed or charred as if someone was experimenting on them. I know what you're thinking; 'Why is this the first we're hearing about this?' Well apparently, the only records available are on paper. It's like everything that would have caused a red flag has been filtered to never leave East City. Each of the people who had gone missing were reported a year before they were found. Mostly explorers, martial artists on training journeys, basically people who you'd expect would come across some trouble at some point, so finding them dead must not have been anything of a big deal to the people who reported them missing. I suppose since the families never made a big deal about the suspicious deaths, then the World-Wide News never had a reason to report or investigate them. I have no absolute proof of Gero being behind these disappearances but its definitely something that would require more…. discreet investigation. Something I'm sure a genius like you could figure out.

"That's all I have for now. Good luck on your trip and I hope you will be safe out there. Ravioli out!" He smiled and held up a peace sign right before the video went dark.

"He's done some good work to help our cause, I only hope this investigation doesn't lead where he thinks it's going to," added Dr. Briefs once he came back onto the screen.

Bulma sighed and held her head, it was now pounding so hard she could barely think straight. To stay up all night and almost die laughing, just to have this type of bombshell dropped.

"If he's right…. then this whole damn thing was a setup. The show was all a ruse to keep track of what we're doing and how. Gero will have played us all for fools and won had…..," Bulma paused and took a deep shaky breath. She glanced over her shoulder to Vegeta and continued, "…. had our son not come back to warn us."

Vegeta placed his hand on her shoulder, wanting to comfort her but not really in front of Kakarot.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it? Tr…. I mean, your son was shocked by the cameras when he first arrived. He wasn't aware of the show which means things happened differently in his timeline…"

"…. meaning that nothing we do will change his future like I speculated," interjected Bulma.

"Right, but what if something else is happening in his timeline? Something he doesn't see but senses that it's off enough for him to feel the need to go through all this trouble. Something isn't adding up for sure," finished Goku.

"Hmph! You actually have a point. If Gero was already planning this attack, then it should have played out similarly to the way it did before. Something happened that made him feel like he needed to change his approach – to feel like he needed more data,' added Vegeta.

"That boy was onto something big! We need to figure things out but while you're away I'll get started on a new training arena. One with all the benefits of the new gravity room you built for Vegeta but much, much bigger. We'll want to start keeping the training secret if we plan to progress any further without giving Gero the intel," said Dr. Briefs.

"You're right! I'll get started on some plans too! Oh wait…. I don't have the privacy to do things here. We will only be able to work discreetly in our labs. Hmmm…. I'll think something up, maybe work on some stronger armor designs instead. We won't really know what we're up against, but every little advancement counts," stated Bulma confidently. She wasn't feeling very confident but boy, did she sound it.

Once the call ended, the 2 Saiyans headed off the ship using Goku's instant transmission to find the planet and get there without bringing Bulma along. She had been "ordered" by Vegeta to take it easy while they were gone, maybe get some food ready for their return. Bulma had only rolled her eyes, trying her best to appear unfazed.

They had agreed not to send the drones into action, feeling very much that the less footage of their power levels from here on out, the better. Bulma hadn't fussed and even kept the ship too far out of range for the drones to pick up their signatures. That way if the network was to call them out on it then they would have a viable excuse and with Bulma's safety being a priority, she knew they wouldn't argue about it.

CR Bulma: "I think my long night is catching up to me. I'm a complete wreck and my throat still kills. I hope Vegeta and Goku don't need anything from me cause I'm about to be D.E.A.D…. dead!"

******Planet Mecha 52******

"Tell me," whispered Vegeta as they snuck around the base of one of the canons.

"No, I promised," responded Goku – slightly annoyed that this had been going on since they left the ship.

"Just tell me, already."

"No, Vegeta, and that's final."

"Why not? I already know he exists, so you might as well tell me what his name is."

"Is that your way of telling me that you and Bulma have already…"

"Don't say it out loud! And yes, she's my chosen mate. Happy?"

Goku looked over at Vegeta and smiled, knowing well that having him call Bulma his mate meant that she meant more to him than he let on.

"So, how'd you claim her?"

"That's none of your business Kakarot! Can you tell me what my son's name will be now?" hissed Vegeta. He was still not feeling 100 percent and now that Goku was wanting to engage in bro talk, he was far more irritable.

"His existence is what matters, not what you call him. I'm sure you and Bulma will pick out a great name for him on your own," smiled Goku with his eyes shut. Vegeta felt more like the bastard was mocking him with information he couldn't torture out of him.

"Oh please, as if Bulma is going to let me give him a strong Saiyan name. He's more likely to end up named after underwear like her entire damn family," grouched Vegeta. He suddenly couldn't help but notice the awkward silence coming from behind him as he continued to quietly lead the way. He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled on Goku, his face scarier than usual.

"He's named after underwear, isn't he?" asked Vegeta through clenched teeth.

"Uuhhhh…. well…. ummm…."

"Perfect! Just, perfect! I get a son and he gets a named after underwear. All hail the Prince of Undergarments! He will leave his mark on Earth in the form of a skid! All his enemies will get a chance to mock him rather than fear him! GOD DAMN PERFECT!"

Goku followed behind Vegeta as he took off yet again, this time much less quietly as he waved his hands.

"Oh! Skidmark! I finally got it – that was very clever, Vegeta," laughed Goku – completely ignoring the fact that the Prince was seething with rage.

"We should just go ahead and name him 'Jockstrap,' and least those things are known for being tough!" yelled Vegeta.

A shout from a guard was heard soon after and Vegeta couldn't help but take his anger out on the damn fool. He rushed in the direction of the shout, taking down anyone that had dared try and see what the commotion was – only stopping once he reached the control panel.

He vented his anger, punching the control panel over and over until nothing but dust and chips of metal were laying at his feet. Not wanting to stop there, he headed towards the next canon – taking very little notice of Goku who was still behind him and taking care of the guards he had ignored.

"What's the big deal? I know a Warrior name would be cool but 'Trunks' isn't that bad," said Goku before he could catch his mistake. He slapped a hand over his mouth and gave Vegeta a shocked look. How could he have slipped up like that? Crap!

Vegeta looked at Goku, nostrils flared, and teeth bared. "His name is what?" he hissed. 'Trunks? Like swimming trunks? What is that woman thinking!' he wondered. Of course, it wasn't nearly as bad as "Thong" but even he thought that "Boxer" would be better if she insisted on underwear names. At least Boxer was a fighter type.

He sighed and shook his head deciding he'd rather think about the task at hand instead. He continued to lead, taking out everyone in their way and eventually disabling all of the canons.

Once the canons were out of the picture they could finally move into the fun part – powering up to Super Saiyan. Vegeta wasted no time in getting into a stance and letting his anger fuel him. With Goku right behind him, they powered up and dashed straight into the main lab building. It wasn't where the slaves were, but it would give them access to the hidden shaft that led to the dungeons.

They took on every guard as they worked their way through the winding corridors, most of which didn't need more than 1 hit to disable them. It wasn't until they got to the final stretch of hallway leading to the hidden chamber that they encountered a powerful adversary. The giant toad-like creature stood blocking the door with a long, serrated sword.

He lifted the sword and took his stance and Vegeta only smirked. He remembered this asshole – the thing that had split his tail straight down the middle with his precious sword back when he was a child. An experiment. Vegeta had tried, yet again, to make an escape and the prick didn't just recapture him, he tormented him – mangled him. If there was one thing he wanted at this moment, it was revenge.

"Go through this door and follow the hall down to the dungeons. There you will see a door on the right that leads to the slaves. The door on the left will take you to a docking bay several miles out. Take the slaves there and get them a ship. I'll handle this fool," stated Vegeta confidently.

"Right! You can take this guy, no sweat," encouraged Goku. He stepped to the side and waited for an opening only to realize that he could just instant transmission to the slaves and get them out without being in the way.

The toad was taken aback by the sudden disappearance of the other foe but quickly regained his composure to deal with Vegeta. With a loud croak, the black and green beast lunged towards Vegeta – swinging the sword at him.

Vegeta dodged each attack, laughing louder and louder as he watched the thing move in slow motion compared to his Super Saiyan speed. One swift kick to the ribs and the toad was left twitching on the floor for breath.

"How pitiful. One hit was all it took and you're down like the insect you are. Perhaps now would be a good time to offer you a deal," mocked Vegeta as he moved to stand over the toad.

"Your arrogance hasn't changed one bit, Prince Vegeta. Too bad you never got to see all my tricks!"

The toad opened his maw and lashed his tongue at Vegeta, grabbing him from around the ankle. He didn't want to admit it, but he was caught by surprise. Vegeta was swung into every door and wall, finally landing on the tile floor with a loud crash – several of the tiles shattering into millions of pieces under him.

"Say your prayers, Prince, just like you did back then. Say them in your native tongue, if Lord Frieza hasn't already beat it out of you," teased the toad. It made a horrible choking sound as it laughed.

The sound of laughter joining him made the creature pause. Why was he laughing? Vegeta's laughs soon turned into roars as he untangled himself from the tongue with his free boot.

"You aren't worth wasting my glorious, native language on. You are nothing more than a weakling who hasn't gotten any stronger since I was once kept here. YOU. ARE. NOTHING!" Vegeta roared as he engulfed himself in the golden aura that had long since dissipated after powering up.

Taking several steps forward, Vegeta watched the toad carefully as he stalked him. He didn't even attack when the creature picked up the serrated sword and swung it in one last, futile attempt to regain the upper hand. Without missing a beat, Vegeta slammed his fist right through the toad's chest, the sword only having scuffed his armor. Seconds felt like hours for the toad as Vegeta laughed darkly in his ear before he eventually began gathering Ki around his arm, burning the damn thing from the inside out until there were only appendages left.

In the dungeons, Goku was fighting his own battle with the guards in charge of watching the slaves. There were 2 frog-like creatures and one red man in a doctor's coat.

"Get him! Don't let him get away!" the red man screamed as he tried to open the cells to lead the slaves to a "safe" place.

Goku appeared right behind the man, giving him a jab to his torso as the other guards tried to pick themselves up off the ground.

"You're not going anywhere! These people deserve freedom and I won't let you hurt them anymore!" he shouted – rage boiled through him as he noticed the condition the women were all in.

They were emaciated, some wearing collars and chains as the weaker of the bunch lay hovered in the corner covered in bruises and deep gashes. It was a horrible sight, one he was sure Vegeta wouldn't bat an eye to thanks to his past – but Earth's savior couldn't stomach it. He let his guard down and was caught by surprise when the red man managed to find a Ki gun, blasting him in the back.

Goku hadn't felt this much rage flow through him since Frieza killed Krillin on Namek. His glowed with white fury as he turned to face his opponent.

"You coward! Shooting a man in the back is a dishonorable way to fight! How dare you!" he screamed. He powered up, sparking with electric energy as the room shook. The computer monitors and equipment that Goku could only assume was used to torture these poor women, were fried and flung across the room in heaps of mangled electronics.

They never even saw him move. The red man could hardly breathe as he was suddenly sandwiched by the two guards. Goku stepped back from them and grinned.

"There, that ought to hold you. Let's see how you like being chained to a wall," chuckled Goku. "I hope you have some friends to come find you cause you're gonna have a hard time getting out of that!"

Goku turned away and ripped the bars open, the sound of metal creaking under the strain of his strength caught the slaves' attention. If Goku knew any better, he may have noticed how heavily drugged they were. He looked down at them as they laid almost lifeless and stared at him.

"How am I going to move all of you to the docking bay?" he wondered out loud.

"Kakarot… I think…it might be a lost cause…"

"Vegeta? What do you mean?"

"Look at them. There's no way they will be able to take care of themselves. I did this to humor Bulma and had actually hoped that they were 'fresh' slaves but this…."

"We have to try, Vegeta. We didn't come all this way to give up now. There's got to be a place we can take them that will help them. Even if it's back on Earth, I'm not leaving them here," growled Goku. "I have a plan."

Vegeta looked at him with a lifted brow as Goku suddenly disappeared. "Oh sure, I bet your plan was to leave me here all along!"

The sound of the red man laughing caught Vegeta's attention and he lifted a palm to the direction of the sound…

******The Ship******

"Bulma!"

"AAAAAHHHH! GOKU, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"There's no time! The slaves need more help than we thought and…. *sniff sniff* hey, what's that smell?"

"What do you think it is?! I'm in the bathroom and you LITERALLY scared the shit out of me! GET OUT!"

Goku dodged a barrage of shampoo bottles and soaps as Bulma flung anything within reach, except the toilet paper. The two were finally separated by the door, completely red in the face from embarrassment. That was mortifying.

CR Bulma: "I'm so glad that the 'Goku incident,' as I now refer to it as, wasn't caught on tape. How he manages to pick the most private times to pop up is beyond me, but he'd better never show up in a bathroom with me ever again. There will be HELL to pay next time. I'm at least grateful that I was already on the toilet and not in the bath."

Bulma finished her business and tried her best to avoid eye contact as she exited the bathroom. Goku sat at the edge of the bed and sheepishly glanced at Bulma as she exited, if only for a split second.

"Now, what is happening down there?"

"Oh, right. Well, the slaves are worse off than we had hoped. Vegeta thinks it's a lost cause now…"

"Vegeta thinks everything is a lost cause."

"That's mostly true but helping them escape won't do them much good now. We'll have to find a place for them to go and get them some real help. Doctors and possibly even therapy," answered Goku rather solemnly.

"They're really that bad?"

"Bulma, if we gave them a ship and said, 'be free,' they'd probably die or end up captured again. They're pretty hurt and starving from what it looked like."

Bulma took a deep breath and weighed their options. She couldn't just let them stay there and she definitely couldn't let this all be for nothing. Taking them to Earth with just one year left for the attack could mean giving Gero more victims, and that wasn't any better.

"Can you take them to Earth with you when you leave?"

"Of course! Does this mean you have a plan?"

"I'll make it work. Just go get them and Vegeta and I'll work out the details," smiled Bulma as the gears in her head started to turn.

"Great! Be back soon!"

As soon as Goku left, Bulma dashed to the control console. This was a long shot, but she needed to make this happen.

******The Lookout******

Kami walked around the gardens as he looked up towards the sky. Something was amiss, he could sense it but couldn't place it. The dark energy he had been sensing had made yet another appearance only to hide once again.

To make matters worse, he felt an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something just felt wrong but…. off world?

"I can sense your worrying, old man. What's got your energy wavering?"

"Ah, Piccolo! I was hoping you'd come by. You've been around more and more as of late," smiled Kami as he turned to find Piccolo behind him.

"The Lookout is the only place Bulma's drones can't follow me," explained Piccolo rather flatly.

"I see. Well…"

Piccolo answer your phone!

"Aahhh! What is that awful sound?!"

Piccolo sighed as he reached for the cell phone hidden under his shoulder guards. Even under the thick layers of weighted fabric and on the lowest sound setting, Bulma's voice still managed to be loud and ear piercing.

"It's Bulma," he grimaced as he hit the answer button. Before he even had a chance to say anything, Bulma's voice came through the speaker.

"What? Slow down, I can't even understand you," said Piccolo holding the phone at almost arm's length.

"Piccolo, I need to ask Kami a favor, is he nearby? And don't say 'no' cause I know you've been hiding at the lookout to avoid my drones, I do get status reports you know!"

"Yes, he's here and can hear you. What do you need?" asked Piccolo irritably.

"Listen, we have a situation here. There were some slaves on the planet and we're rescuing them, but they are going to need a lot of help. Would it be ok to bring them to the lookout and possibly use the dragon balls to find them a new, safe home? They're going to need medical help, but we can use senzu beans for that unless you will house them until I get back with the regeneration tank."

"What do you think this looks like, a hotel? The Lookout is supposed to be sacred ground!" berated Kami.

"Oh please, it's not even ground – it's a floating platform! It won't be for long, I promise! Goku will help out and all we need from you is to keep them safe until the dragon balls are gathered. I'd keep them at Capsule Corp, but I don't think victims of slavery want to be made a spectacle of by being pushed into the middle of a reality show. We'll use the wish to get them a new home somewhere, so they won't be on the planet when the androids attack, AND you won't have to deal with a crowded Lookout. What do you say, Kami? The guardian of Earth would look very UN-guardian-like to the Kais for refusing to help innocent people."

Piccolo covered the phone's speaker and whispered to Kami, "You're not going to win. She's relentless!"

"How do you know she'll win if you're giving up so quickly?" asked Kami in a stubborn tone.

"Because who do you think is rescuing those slaves? She had to have convinced Vegeta to do it and if anyone can get him to cooperate in a task that doesn't benefit him then I'm sure she'll find a way to make matters worse than just looking after a few people," pointed out Piccolo.

Kami reared back with eyes wide and his mouth slightly ajar. Piccolo had a point. Vegeta had never agreed to do anything so far that hadn't been for some personal gain. Even going along with Bulma into space had been beneficial to him.

"Urrgghhh! Alright! They can stay here but we need to get them fit and out on their own quickly. The dark energy I've been sensing has been coming out of hiding more frequently and I don't need the added distractions!" Kami said into the phone after snatching it away from Piccolo.

"Great! I'll have Yamcha pick up the dragon radar and get to work there. Goku will be there with the slaves soon!"

Piccolo and Kami stared at each other, shaking their heads as they began to prepare for the arrival of the slaves. Mr. Popo immediately began making food. If the slaves wouldn't eat it then for sure Goku would.

******Kame House******

Yamcha and Krillin had been sparring over the ocean when Yamcha got the call – the distraction causing him to take a roundhouse kick to the face. Bulma hadn't answered at first, putting her privacy field up and overriding Yamcha's so that the drone couldn't pick it up was the first clue that something was up. Neither argued or made excuses when she explained everything. They simply took the orders as a challenge.

"Hope you guys are up for a speed test! Find Tien and Gohan to help. The dragon ball radar is in my lab, don't get caught with it. Gather the dragon balls and do it while outrunning the drones. Meet up at the Lookout, the drones are programmed to keep a 5-mile radius around the Lookout so it's a perfect blind spot. Piccolo and Kami will explain the rest. Let's see how well your training has been, remember: DON'T GET CAUGHT ON CAMERA!"

The two shared cocky grins and played a quick round of rock, paper, scissors to help decide who they will take off in search of. With Krillin winning the round, he claimed the task of finding Tien while Yamcha was given Gohan and, of course, getting the radar.

"Last one to the Lookout is a rotten egg!" shouted Krillin as he took off at high speed, the drone not even registering his energy signal disappearing until he was out of sight.

Yamcha grinned and prepared himself for his high-speed fly by tying his now overgrown hair. 'Get Gohan. Get the radar. Meet at the Lookout. Plan out the dragon ball gathering,' he told himself internally. He powered up as high as he could go and took off towards Mount Paozu.

******Planet Mecha 52******

By the time Goku had returned, the dungeon was now fully exposed – the building having been blown right off its foundation as reinforcements had rushed the area. Vegeta was holding his own but was struggling to keep the slaves safe. One by one, the planet's defenses were unleashed on him, forcing him to use more power, more energy, and cause more damage to the nearby surroundings and in turn more damage to the slaves.

"KAAA…. MEEE…. HAAAA…. MEEE…HAAAAAA!" shouted Goku as he released the powerful blast towards the hoard of guards that were trying to sneak up on Vegeta.

"What the fuck took you so long? I've been working my ass off while you were off doing who knows what!"

"Sorry Vegeta, I had to wait on Bulma. We need to get the slaves to the ship and we'll go from there!" shouted Goku over his shoulder as he charged 2 guards at once.

"Well do it! I'm not done with these bastards yet and we can't fight with them still here – 2 were crushed by debris when the building was attacked!" yelled Vegeta.

Goku looked down at the rubble where the remaining slaves were huddled together and instantly felt remorse for not having been there to help them. Without much thought, he dodged a barrage of Ki blasts aimed at him and used instant transmission to get the slaves to safety.

Vegeta used the opportunity to power up to the fullest. With what energy he had left he was going to try out his new form, test the limitations and push himself to the brink of death if it meant closing some of the gap between him and Kakarot. He roared as he raised his Ki higher and higher, taking out several of the opposition that was closest to him.

He challenged them all to attack at once, "I'll take on all of you, however many of you it takes!"

******The Lookout******

"Now that we're safe from the cameras, Bulma has a situation. The planet she was visiting with Vegeta was holding slaves and she insisted they all be saved. Somehow, she got Vegeta on board….and Goku. They will be bringing them here for us to look after until we can get them to a safe place. That's where the dragon balls come in. We need you all to take turns going at full speed to gather them in order to avoid the drones. There is only one radar, so it works out in our favor to have each of us find one and come back.

"I've already visited Korin for senzu beans to help heal the slaves, but we aren't 100% sure that will help them completely, at least physically. Mentally, with what I'm sure they've endured considering they are coming from a world Vegeta knows too well, they're going to need more help than we can provide. We'll figure that out when the time comes, we don't know how much time we have so I suggest we draw straws to see who goes first. If you get caught on camera, we may have to have a cover story, so make certain the dragon balls STAY OFF CAMERA."

Everyone looked at each other a bit confused after Piccolo's explanation but all nodded. The speed training exercise would be a good way to really gauge how far they have come without giving Gero too much information if they could simply outrun the drones.

Yamcha was up first, then Tien, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo. They would take a short break and draw straws again to see who would be in charge of the last 2. With any luck, they'd get it taken care of before Goku showed up since Kami was rather irritable about the Lookout being base camp.

******The Ship******

Bulma was just getting off the phone with Piccolo for the second time. She had just explained how they could gather the dragon balls without being seen when Goku reappeared with 5 small women in rags, chains, and covered in scars. The smell coming from their fragile bodies was absolutely horrific! She wasn't even sure how Goku was able to stand them much with how bad they smelled in comparison to Maron – from her perspective, of course. She could barely look at the women, their bones protruding from every flesh-covered area not hidden under the baggy rags.

CR Bulma: "This…. this is worse than anything I ever could have imagined. How can people do this to another being? I can't even imagine the things they had to endure. It's no wonder Vegeta didn't want to do this. Looking at these women is…. hard, and I can only imagine how much of this he's seen in his lifetime. If this was a regular occurrence, then I understand why he had refused. I'm glad we got them out of there – I just hope it's not too late to make a difference…" Bulma trailed off as her throat hitched and the tears welled in her eyes. The images of the 5 women forever engraved into her brain as a nightmare she'd never escape. When this episode aired it would likely only show a blur over the newly freed slaves.

Goku gave Bulma a sad look and began breaking the chains away from the women, finally setting them free from the weight that dug the metal into what was left of their flesh.

"I want to get them cleaned up, do you know if they speak our language?" asked Bulma.

"Not one has said a word, but they seem to understand that we're helping. They don't seem like they'd put up a fight even if they had the strength," answered Goku with a soft tone. He didn't want to feel sorry for them knowing he wouldn't want pity, but he couldn't help it.

Bulma nodded and began trying to figure out the best way to clean them up, finally deciding on letting them sit under the shower head. She asked Goku for his help once more to move them while she grabbed them enough food to give them energy and fill their bellies. She'd let them eat in the bedroom while she gathered everything she needed to clean them from head to toe and give them all new clothes.

Goku took a deep breath once he finished and was far enough away that their assorted scents couldn't make him gag and gave Bulma a hopeful look. If anyone could help these women the most, it was Bulma.

******Planet Mecha 52******

Vegeta was at full power and a brute force to be reckoned with. Every building that once stood proudly in the city was now a pile of rubble or ash. There was no one left. An entire planet had been purged by a single Saiyan….and it felt amazing. This power was beyond anything he could have ever dreamt of! Why he had gone through with following Bulma's ridiculous plan with these abilities had been beyond him. The energy manipulator had done wonders for hiding his true power from everyone that had been sent out to face him.

'Those fools. Hmph! They relied on technology far too much,' he thought to himself.

The adrenaline was still pumping through him as he looked over all the damage he had caused. He was still wanting to fight, to unleash everything he had on someone. He felt as if he had only scratched the surface of his power and the more he pushed out the more he regained, the more in control he felt. Still, he felt the insatiable urge of bloodlust overpowering him. He was power drunk.

Goku reappeared and looked around in complete disbelief. Dead bodies littered the ground where buildings once stood and Vegeta was looking more like the evil Saiyan he had fought when he first arrived at Earth. No, this was worse…. he looked…. like Frieza. The same grin of smug confidence, the eyes filled with ill-intent, his body language domineering, and his aura dark and reeking of anger.

"Vegeta! What the hell happened? I wasn't gone 30 minutes and…. this!" shouted Goku as he gestured to the devastation.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Goku and smirked. "THIS is what our people are known for Kakarot. What you would have done as well had you not been brain damaged," he mocked with a sneer.

"I know all too well what I would have been like. You think becoming a Super Saiyan didn't affect me the same way? All I wanted was to kill and maim after finally taking Frieza out. The power from the first transformation was nothing compared to the second. It's more stable and overpowering. You need to take control of it, Vegeta. This was not part of the plan!"

"Fuck the plan! It was stupid! All of that nonsense to keep the planet intact, to fight those who opposed and let the others roam free to 'make their own choice' was utter bullshit! These people would have just rebuilt and started over! It's like you idiots don't understand that not everyone will run off to bigger and better things just because you lift a small hand of oppression. THE COLD FAMILY STILL HAS THE UPPER HAND! SOMEONE HAS TAKEN COMMAND AND IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL THEY TRY FOR REVENGE! This way…. this way we cut them off from their resources, make them weak before they can get strong so that we can get stronger!"

Goku gave Vegeta a shocked, confused look. "What the Hell are you talking about, Vegeta?"

"Do you idiots honestly think all I did was look for you after Namek? I left to try my hand at gaining control of Frieza's empire! He stole everything from me so why couldn't I take what he left behind? But I was too late! I stayed on Earth waiting for you and someone beat me to the punch! They took everything from the bases, moved to an undisclosed location likely for the sake of strategizing without Frieza. What little forces I encountered weren't given much information, but they knew enough to tell me that someone was planning to take us out. To take revenge for killing Frieza! So, what if that bastard came back only to die on Earth with his father, his empire still remains, and we have the targets on our backs!"

"We'll fight when it comes to it! We can't know for sure that that is what they're planning. Why kill innocent people and leave behind destruction on a 'what if?' This was all unnecessary!"

"Unnecessary was coming to save the slaves in the first place! They will never be the same after what they have encountered and you or Bulma can't change that! They're damaged, and they will never be fixed! You may be comfortable with waiting to be attacked but I know better! This was my world, Kakarot. I know what they're thinking because I am every bit as they are!"

"No! You're not like them anymore, Vegeta! It's that power that's making you think this! It brings back everything that you once were tenfold! I may not have killed like you did but a part of me still knows what I should have become, that much was clear after I reached Super Saiyan. You have to fight it, Vegeta! This isn't who you are anymore!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!"

Vegeta roared as he brought his power up, ready to attack. Goku threw caution to the wind and powered up as well. If Vegeta wasn't going to regain his control, then he'd just have to beat this power high out of him. No use in holding back now.

"Time to test my limits!" shouted Goku as his hair flashed gold, his power rising higher and higher.

Vegeta ground his teeth and growled - even with the energy manipulator that Bulma had apparently designed all too well, he could still feel Goku's power rising over his. Goddamn it!

They rushed each other with a thunderous crash, the air itself shaking as the colossal powerhouses made contact, blocking blow for blow. Each time one would take a hit the other would counter and land one as well. Their fighting experiences from their pasts and their one true battle coming forward to aid them. Each blow quaking each other to the bone, both shrugging it off as they adjusted to the power they hadn't gotten to properly test.

******The Ship******

Bulma looked up from her place in the bathroom as she helped the smallest slave rinse off. She could hear thunder quaking in the distance, but she was nowhere close enough to the planet to see it, let alone hear an impending storm.

Captain's Log: "Something is off, very off. I feel it – like an urge to call out to Vegeta. Like he might be in danger, but if knowing him has taught me anything, its that he's most likely the danger. I hope Goku will be alright out there, I know he's strong but Vegeta…. has a way of finding your weakness? I hope this wasn't all just some huge plot for him to get Goku alone and…" Bulma choked on the last words. She didn't want to say them. Vegeta seemed to hide his resentment behind humor but she knew it was still there. She just hoped this wasn't what it was about.

******The Lookout******

Gohan had come in hot, damaging the tiles several feet as he skid to a stop. He had drawn the first straw of round two and had almost been caught on camera. His first trip had been easy but far, this one had been closer, but he had to work faster before the drone could catch him. By the time he realized how close he was to the lookout, it was too late to slow his pace enough not to cause damage.

"S-sorry Kami, I couldn't slow down in time," he said sheepishly as Kami gave him a narrow-eyed look.

"It's no problem, Gohan," intervened Piccolo. He looked towards Mr. Popo who was already walking over to make whatever repairs he could.

Gohan smiled at Piccolo and Mr. Popo, still slightly embarrassed over the damage. Krillin had drawn the last straw and was doing a quick stretch before reaching for the dragon radar.

"I hope this last one won't be too hard to find," he mumbled knowing full well that the last one was most likely the furthest one away. Getting to it and finding it before the drone could show up could prove to be difficult if it was buried or hidden away from someone. Everyone wished him luck as he floated up into the air searching for the signal to appear on the radar.

As Krillin took off, Piccolo noticed that Kami was staring off in the opposite direction. "What's wrong?" He asked as he moved to stand next to his elder.

"Do you sense it? The dark energy is back, and it seems to be agitated. I'm still unsure what it is but I can't see it, it's like it doesn't exist when I seek it out. It's hiding its energy well enough that I cannot pinpoint it," Kami mumbled. He focused harder but still couldn't make out anything new before it disappeared again.

"I felt it too this time. There was something…. familiar about it," mentioned Piccolo.

******Planet Mecha 52******

Goku received a kick to his face sending him spiraling down to the ground with a loud crack. It felt as though the planet was about to break in half any minute now. Each powerful blow it got in the form of a sturdy Saiyan body hitting at top speed or using the speed of the fall to turn and push off the ground was causing so much stress. Insufferable heat rushed out from every deep crevasse they were creating, burning them as they passed over them during the battle.

"Who's going to help you this time, Kakarot?" spat Vegeta as he kept the upper hand. "None of your friends are here to cause a distraction for you, no one is here TO TAKE MY TAIL! You're all alone against me!"

Goku hissed as Vegeta sent several Ki blasts down at him as he rushed across what was left of the planet's surface, one landing on the freshly opened gash across his right shoulder blade.

"Fight it, Vegeta! Take back control of your power! This isn't you, it's the transformation!"

"Never!"

Goku dodged a well-aimed Galick Gun, only just escaping the new rush of heat from the lava that was now pouring out from the ground. He used his instant transmission to get behind Vegeta only to take a hit to the face.

"Admit it, Kakarot! You. Are. Weak!" Vegeta hissed in spite.

Goku flew back, the ache in his jaw shooting pain throughout his entire head. He had to think of something soon, this wasn't going to end well for Vegeta if he didn't. The planet can't take much more damage and he didn't want to leave Vegeta to die on a planet that held so many horrid memories for him. Their fight had revealed that much to him. Vegeta had gone on about being experimented on, beaten, and though he had never wanted to repeat it to himself or anyone else, even raped.

A child raised among monsters, no wonder he was always angry or hiding behind some kind of coping mechanism. If he had to guess, Goku would even say everything about Vegeta's humor was a diversion from his past. Annoy, poke, prod, bully, and diverting attention to others – his way of hiding in plain sight. He felt guilty. An accident had given him the best possible life he could have and Vegeta, a royal, was given the absolute worst. Life just wasn't fair.

He watched Vegeta carefully as he came to a standstill, breathing with unceremonious growls and grunts escaping with every exhale. He looked drained, as if he had pushed himself to the edge and was just waiting to tip over. Goku knew what he had to do – end this.

"You're right, Vegeta. I am weaker than you…."

Vegeta was given a sudden jolt of shock. Had he heard right?

"I…. I am weaker than you. I wouldn't have won our first fight without help but fighting you had been such a rush either way. I wouldn't have reached Super Saiyan first if it hadn't been for the anger I felt after watching Krillin die. If it had been something I attained through training, it would have taken me a lifetime. I was even too weak to gain control over the transformation. It took me a full year of training in short spurts, so I wouldn't lash out at the Yardratians, who had taken me in. If anyone can take back control, it's you. Your will to keep going no matter what happens to you in life makes you stronger. I have no clue what I would have been like before I hit my head, but I doubt I would have ever gotten this far."

Vegeta stared at Goku, his mouth agape, and his eyes wide. He took the time to let the words sink in and catch his breath. His energy was quickly fading, and he knew his next words would be the most meaningful words he could muster.

"What…the fuck was that?! You bitch, you don't mean a damn word you're saying! You're pitying me! Fuck you, you asshole! Take me back to the ship, I'm done with my training," he growled. Vegeta powered down and almost immediately lost his ability to stay airborne.

"WHAT? After all that and this was just a training exercise?!"

Goku rushed to grab for Vegeta, the planet thundering from the core as it prepared to unleash the pressure building within.

******The Ship******

Bulma shrieked as two mangled bodies landed at her feet. "What happened?! Why are you two bleeding so much?"

Vegeta only let out a groan, his face planted into the floor and his body limp.

"Your mate tried to kill me!" shouted Goku, taking several raspy breaths afterward as he tried to catch the breath that kept seemingly evading him.

"My what?! Wait…. he did WHAT? Why?!"

"TRAINING," hissed Goku with a side-glare at the lump lying next to him.

CR Goku: "I don't mind training with Vegeta, but I prefer not to train myself to death, even if it is to try out some new power. Fighting for your life is not an effective way to train when you might actually lose your life before the important battle."

CR Bulma: "Besides Goku just coming in and calling Vegeta my mate, I have to say I'm really pissed off that Vegeta would take training that far. I get it, he didn't really get to fight Goku one-on-one when he came to Earth but that's no reason for trying to kill him while simultaneously destroying a planet! He's SO gonna get his ass handed to him later."

Bulma was about to unleash the biggest, berating tantrum this side of the universe had ever seen…. until she noticed that Vegeta was unconscious and barely breathing. Goku was suddenly less angry at having to destroy a planet for training purposes and quickly helped Bulma move Vegeta to the couch since the slaves were resting on the bed, completely unmoving from their large meal and the safe atmosphere.

Vegeta was so bad off that Goku had no choice but to get a senzu bean – rushing to the Lookout and rushing back without even being seen by the others.

Bulma had made sure to hide the senzu bean from the camera, thinking back and not remembering if this had been something they hid when the show started but playing it safe than sorry. With any luck, Vegeta would stay down where he lay covered by a blanket, so the cameras couldn't get a clear picture. They waited patiently for the senzu bean to take effect and gasped at Vegeta's eyes when they snapped open.

"Wh-what's wrong with your eyes?!" asked Bulma timidly.

Goku pulled her back, creating a barrier between her and Vegeta with his body. If he was still having issues with the transformation, then they were as good as dead. Why hadn't he grabbed two senzus instead of just one?

Vegeta looked at them unamused and rolled to turn his back on them. "I'm tired, go away," he muttered.

Bulma and Goku looked at each other in confusion before Goku's face contorted into an angry pout.

"Hey! What was all that about on the planet? You tried to kill me, fought until almost your last breath, and called me a bitch! Why did you say it was training?!" complained Goku as he jabbed at Vegeta's ribs with his finger.

"Tuummm a cammmraaass ooooffff," came the muffled voice from the face now hidden in the blankets.

"Huh?"

"The cameras," whispered Bulma. "He wants them off."

"Is that allowed?" wondered Goku.

Bulma gave him a dirty look before grabbing her tablet and setting a timer.

"You have 15 minutes to explain, you jerk. Why were you trying to kill Goku as part of a training exercise?"

Vegeta flipped back over and gazed at them with a wide smirk. "I was taking advantage of an opportunity."

"What opportunity?" asked Bulma in exasperation. "We don't have time for the run-around, Vegeta, we need straight answers!"

"Dr. Gero has been watching our every move. What better way to get leaps ahead in power than by going all out to the brink of death on a dying planet? We are going to get a massive increase in power from the Zenkai boost alone, not to mention I got full control of my power – which, dumbass," he said as he gazed at Goku, "is the best way to gain control of a transformation. You have to use it right away, in a real battle. Use every bit of power you have – use your instincts to learn the power as you go. We do the same thing with our Oozaru transformation. Its why you and your brat never learned to utilize that form."

"Oooohhhhhh! I guess if I had unleashed everything I had on Frieza while fighting him on Namek….,"

"….and letting him live…."

"I would have been able to control myself afterward?"

"Yes, the transformation pulled out your base instincts but doesn't have the ability to control you, it's not a personality trait that just pops up. Although, with you, that may not be 100 percent accurate since you're brain damaged."

"Well, what about all that stuff you told me while we were fighting?"

"WE DON'T NEED TO BRING THAT UP – EVER! They were…. repressed memories, things that I had long forgotten until I lost control of myself. The point is, thanks to using that planet, we are stronger than we would have been just trying to hide our power and train once we get back to Earth."

"Okay, so if that was your plan all along, why didn't you tell Goku? I'm sure a heads up would have been nice," frowned Bulma with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping as if she was waiting for a grand explanation.

"He would have held back. He always does when he spars – he's greatly aware of how much power he has and does his best to humor his opponent. That's why he's stronger than he was but not as strong as he could be. Since this all started he's sparred with weaker opponents and has once again held back – like he would have done had I let him believe I wasn't after his life," explained Vegeta. He placed his hands behind his head and laced his fingers together as he shifted again to lay on his back.

"And what about the planet? Was it your intention to kill all those people and destroy it? That wasn't part of the plan, Vegeta," reminded Goku with a bit of disappointment.

"I…. lost control of myself. At first, it was bloodlust and excitement to use my power but I…. may have blacked out for a while. Meh, it happens in battle on occasion. Blind rage – but I came too when most of the destruction and killing had been done and just went with it. It was a planet of criminals that is a huge asset to Frieza's empire even now. I did the Universe a favor."

"You killed…"

"Bad guys! Isn't that what you and your friends all do, Kakarot? You fight for good and blah blah blah all that headache, but on that planet, there are no redemptions. No one is there by force expect slaves. Don't doubt my actions until you've lived that life. This will be a message to whoever is in control of Frieza's forces now."

"His forces? You mean its still a functioning thing, the Planet Trade or whatever it was?" asked Bulma in shock.

"It is. I found out as much after I stole your ship to find Kakarot. Frieza must have lined up a successor after he was rebuilt as well, it would have been stupid not too. They know where we are and how powerful a Super Saiyan is, so by that logic we are targets and sitting ducks. Destroy a planet or two still under their control and we have sent the message that we aren't to be trifled with. Simple as that," explained Vegeta as if it was all really that simple.

"So, what now? Are you going to run off and try to take over the universe?" asked Bulma in a mocking tone, unsure if she really wanted to hear his answer.

"Perhaps," he answered simply.

They all stood in awkward silence for a moment as Bulma and Vegeta stared each other down with fierce glares. Bulma's look was enough to freeze anyone on the spot had it not been met with the same glare.

"Well then! Now that all that is cleared up – Bulma, do you have any food? I'm not sure I'll have the energy to get back to Earth with the slaves unless I get some grub!" grinned Goku with a carefree tone.

Bulma sighed and rubbed her temple. Of course, he wants food - who would have ever guessed?

******The Lookout******

It had been hours; the sun was setting, and the final dragon ball had finally been retrieved. Krillin was looking far worse for wear than anyone after having to dig at the bottom of the ocean to find the dragon ball, only to have it stolen by a massive fish. That wrestling match had almost gotten him caught – he had no idea Bulma had equipped her drones to be submersibles. They all waited in anticipation for Goku to get there, no word from Bulma thus far caused them to wonder if things went wrong.

CR Tien: "I'm not sure how long Goku's gonna be but I'm getting a little too impatient waiting for him. This 'training exercise' has been fun and really tested my speed, but I do have other things to do."

CR Krillin: "I. Am. BEAT! I hope whatever 'training' is left on the agenda happens soon or I'm not going to be much help at all.'

Just as Tien was about to open his mouth, possibly to say he was about to resume his training, Goku appeared from inside of the building.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Goku? What the heck happened to you, buddy? You look like someone tried to annihilate you. Was the rescue really that tough?" wondered Krillin as he inspected Goku from a closer distance.

"Huh? Oh no, the rescue was a piece of cake! This was from fighting Vegeta, he may or may not have lost it a bit while we were there. You know, bad memories of the place," explained Goku, trying his best to tiptoe around his ascension. Nope, that was his news to tell no matter how excited Goku was for it.

"He did what?! Is Bulma alright? He didn't take it out on her, did he? I swear on the Kais that if he hurt her…"

"Woah! Calm down, Yamcha! It wasn't like that, okay? He just got caught up in the battle during the rescue, that's all. You know, a lot of bad stuff happened to him on that planet by a lot of the people that were still there. Fighting them sort of reopened some old wounds, but he's fine now and Bulma's been okay the whole time. Promise!" assured Goku with a genuine smile.

"Ah, ok. Good," he sighed with relief.

"So, Goku, where are the slaves from the rescue?" asked Piccolo as he strolled up to meet him.

"They're inside. They were asleep when we left, and I didn't want to hurt them, so I made sure to show up by a bed. They're….in pretty rough shape. I didn't want to hurt them," he said with a hint of pity.

Everyone exchanged sorrowful glances, even Kami couldn't help but feel remorse for not wanting to help in the first place, not after sensing their weak energy and distraught auras. They shared a moment of silence before Goku spoke up again, asking if the dragon balls had been successfully gathered. He wasn't sure if they should move on with the wish or wake the slaves first but decided on the latter. They should get their strength up before they proceed.

The slaves warmed up to Mr. Popo almost instantly, his kind eyes and genuine smile putting them at ease as they offered them the senzu beans. Goku helped himself to the leftover food Mr. Popo had prepared since Bulma had only given him enough for the energy he needed, stating that she didn't want to starve to death because she had to feed one more Saiyan than originally planned.

The women were flabbergasted to eat the beans and find themselves feeling better than they could ever remember. Their energy was restored, wounds were gone, and they even felt as though some muscle mass returned – filling them out enough to hide their bones but they would still need more healing to fill out completely. They were even more astonished when Shenron was summoned, turning the sky to black as the mystical creature emerged from the orange, glowing balls.

Thankfully, the night had already come to hide the darkness and Bulma – having already thought forward enough to think of hiding Shenron from the drones - had enabled the distortion field, a fail-safe she had designed to temporarily paralyze the programming that allowed the drones to catch the Z Warriors during their power-ups without losing visual. From the drones' perspective, all that was seen were flashes of light and distorted static. If anyone had to guess, the Z Warriors were in a no-fly zone preparing to fight Goku at Super Saiyan.

"Speak now, tell me your wish…"

"Hey, Shenron! I wish for these 5 former slaves be sent to a new home where they can be happy, healthy, and safe!" shouted Goku.

They all waited in anticipation as Shenron pondered about the wordy wish. Would he be able to find such a place for them? Or will this be too much for just one wish?

"Your wish cannot be granted…."

"What?!" everyone shouted in stunned disbelief.

"Health and happiness must be their responsibility. It would be unwise to force former slaves to live a life they do not choose."

"Oh! Well…." Goku looked over at the slaves and smiled at them. They were huddled together but they seemed like they would be ok if they were to stick together. He asked them before continuing if they would be alright in a new place. Only one spoke the Universal language and she agreed to look after the others. With some confidence returned, Goku walked back to stand in front of Shenron.

"I wish for these former slaves to be sent to a safe, new home where they can be together!"

"Your wish has been granted. I shall take my leave!"

They all turned to watch as the slaves slowly began to disappear right before their eyes. With one final wave from both groups they were gone. The dragon balls lifted into the air and turned to stone, shooting off in different directions now that the wish was complete.

******The Ship******

Bulma was on the verge of passing out. Finally, some peace! After getting the final update from Krillin, she just about threw herself on the fresh bed sheets. She sighed contently at being completely enveloped in comfort, the soft, plush blanket surrounding her in a cloud of warmth as she laid her head on the soft but firm pillow. She pouted slightly after noticing that the pillow next to her no longer smelled like Vegeta but shrugged it off. He'll be back with her tonight anyway. She had had no choice but to change everything after the slaves had left some traces of grime even after their showers. Bulma just wasn't able to clean them as well as she wanted without hurting them.

Vegeta was, as usual, already dug into the GR. He dodged the bots, not even bothering to counter as they suddenly appeared to be moving in slow motion. He smirked smugly at each failed attempt to hit him with a low power Ki blast that he was sure would only feel like soft sunlight grazing his skin. For the first time since going Super Saiyan, he was able to enjoy the benefits it added to his base form. It was relaxing to him – a calming effect washing over him as he raised his power just enough to push a blast away without moving his hands.

For about an hour, Vegeta contemplated whether or not he wanted to train, really train – or at least to the limits the GR would allow him to. But he found himself craving repose and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't slightly more appealing than training. He had pushed himself far and achieved his goal, some respite was called for if he wanted to keep his body in shape. With a bored sigh, he shut off the GR and walked up to the bedroom.

CR Vegeta: "I'm bored, full of energy, and Bulma's asleep. Great. I need to relax but I'm not sure what there is for me to do on this ship. Meditation is still training but I'd rather take a break from that completely if possible. Guess I can start plotting my revenge prank for having to kiss Kakarot."

Vegeta stared down at Bulma for a while, musing to himself about how ugly she looked at that moment with her jaw slacked, drool pooling on the pillow, and the occasional sharp snore echoing across the room. 'Damn, she must be really exhausted,' he thought but then again it did make sense. She had, after all, stayed up all night to plan her revenge on him plus the planning for freeing the slaves – not that that had worked out too well.

He smirked as an idea came to mind before he slowly walked out of the room backwards into the darkness like some creepy villain in a movie. He had a plan alright, but it would take some patience – most likely would have to once again get help from the crew to gathering everything he needed. Yes, this plan would be perfect.

******The Lookout******

Goku caught everyone up with the revelations they came across on the ship and went into detail with what happened on the planet – minus the Super Saiyan Vegeta thing since he was sure Vegeta would want to show it off and surprise everyone. They all made their negative comments and Yamcha had even insisted that Goku go get Bulma right away and bring her home. It had taken some convincing from Kami himself to get Yamcha to realize he may be overreacting.

"He has never shown any malicious intent towards Bulma, or any of you for that matter, since returning from Namek," stated Kami.

"He tried to kill us all at one point! He's responsible for some of our deaths! Are we just gonna forget all about that when he has a relapse? HE DESTROYED A PLANET!"

"Yamcha, I already told you what happened. It wasn't just something he felt like doing, there's more to it than that. I can't tell you what has happened to him there cause even I don't know all of the details, but I do know that the slaves may or may not have been treated better." Goku looked away with a shudder and tried his best not to let his imagination form any pictures.

"Was it really that bad, Goku?" asked Krillin with his eyes wide. Sure, the slaves had been in worse shape before Bulma cleaned them up, but it was no hidden secret that they had experienced some really bad stuff. Goku only nodded and avoided eye contact with everyone.

"I wonder why you have had a sudden change of trust in Vegeta? You seemed to have forgiven him for the past after coming to terms with yourself and yet here we are again, defending Vegeta to you. Have you forgotten the realization that his actions were spurred on by Frieza and in this case by his past?" asked Kami in a soothing tone that made Yamcha feel ashamed for his outburst.

"W-well n-no I haven't forgotten any of that but…. the guy destroyed a planet and killed thousands of people, just like he used to do. Why would it be hard to think he's reverting to his old ways?" defended Yamcha.

"It's fine if you don't trust Vegeta, but trust me," offered Goku, "This wasn't just a random thing, he was triggered by something he couldn't control at the moment. He's fine now and Bulma was never in any danger with him. Just trust me, Yamcha, everything is ok. We need to focus on the Android attack."

Goku gave Yamcha a rough pat on the shoulder and almost knocked him off balance. Yamcha shook his head in understanding and tried his best to shake the uneasy feelings and thoughts he was usually accompanied with when he thought about Bulma and Vegeta.

"Anyway…. what's the plan for our training?" asked Tien in attempt to get off the disturbing subject that is Vegeta. "We can't train to full capacity now, so what are our options?"

"Bulma's dad is working on that. I'm not sure what he and Bulma had in mind but we'll have something going for us, and with how quickly the Brief's work when its necessary, it'll be soon," answered Goku.

Piccolo nodded and added, "In the meantime, keep training. We can't act suspicious about any of this. Continue with your routines but don't pass any of your current power levels. If it looks like we've reached a peak, then maybe Gero won't feel the need to continue making adjustments to his plans."

"What about Mom? I don't know if she's planning to fight alongside us when the androids arrive, but does she need to hold back too? She was never even considered a threat to Gero," wondered Gohan. At least, he didn't think she had been considered a threat since Goku hadn't really asked about her.

"Hmm. Well, better safe than sorry – I think she should definitely hold back too. I'll tell her when we get home. I'm beat, we'll check in with you guys when Bulma and Vegeta get back. Their trip there was shorter than they had expected so they'll be back soon," added Goku cheerfully.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed back out to their training grounds, their assigned drones zooming off after them.

CR Yamcha and Krillin: Y: "It was great to see Goku again! Training with him today had been a real challenge but I'm glad to see where my power stands next to him these days. Hehe nowhere near it, that's for sure."

K: "And let's not forget about that speed test Bulma had us do. I think it was great that she's still actively helping us test our limits even from space! I don't know what she expected the drones to capture or what she's analyzing but I'm sure it has something to do with boosting her tech's power, right Yamcha?"

Y: "Hell yeah, Bulma's never been one to be left behind. It makes sense that she'd probably want to increase the drone's speed, so she doesn't miss a thing!"

CR Tien: "I will admit, this speed training was a little out of the ordinary for my taste, but it was a great experience nonetheless. I got to see where I rank against my comrades and most importantly, I got to see how far Goku has gotten in his training as well."

CR Piccolo: "Training was fun, getting a call from Bulma was not."

******Mount Paozu******

It had been an excruciatingly long day for Goku. He hardly touched his food at dinner and Chi-Chi couldn't help but worry about everything that must have happened. Of course, she was being left in the dark if only thanks to the camera, but she knew the look on Goku's face meant, 'I'll tell you later.'

The crew members were still getting resituated in their capsule houses and Zak was once again creating a menu to work from. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he actually missed cooking for the Son family. With several new recipes, he came across while traveling, he was definitely excited to get back to work.

CR Gohan: "Today was a pretty long day. I'm tired but I had a lot of fun. It was nice seeing everyone again, from the other fighters to the crew members. I sure missed Zak's food, Ravioli's jokes, and playing board games with Alfie. These guys are basically family now and it was weird to not have them here."

Chi-Chi was quickly washing dishes when Gohan zoomed past her and out the kitchen door. She stared out the window in surprise for a brief moment before shaking out of it and calling after him. "Gohan! Where are you going? It's almost 10 PM!"

"I'm gonna go talk to the guys for a little bit, can I please? I didn't get to catch up with them that much before we went to train," he called over his shoulder, not even slowing down to hear her answer.

"Well I guess!" shouted Chi-Chi. That boy wasn't going to take no for an answer if she had tried to say it. She smiled and decided it would be best to let him go so she could get some answers out of Goku. With a determined look on her face, she headed up the stairs to see if Goku was even still awake. Much to her surprise, Goku was in the shower. 'Strange, he came up to shower almost an hour ago,' she thought as she headed towards their bathroom. Goku usually only lasted 15 minutes in the shower – 30 if he was more filthy than usual.

"Goku? Are you alright?" asked Chi-Chi gently as she approached the glass shower door. He was just standing there under the stream of water, his hair covering his face as his head hung low and one hand against the shower wall holding himself up.

He made an unintelligible grunt but didn't move. Chi-Chi was starting to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if…. what if he caught something while out in space? What if this was a disease that even Bulma wouldn't be able to help him with? She made a light gasp and covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes – what if this was the heart virus? Her mind began racing as she thought back to the medicine brought by the future kid – where are they?

"Goku, are you feeling sick? Is it your heart? Where is the medicine? Does it have instructions on the bottle? DO WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?!"

"Chi-Chi! Chi! Woah! Calm down!" Goku finally snapped out of his daze and moved to hold Chi-Chi's hands in an attempt to calm her down. "I'm ok, I'm not sick. It's just…. been a long day…" he said, drifting off to a whisper.

Chi-Chi took a deep breath, relieved that she didn't have that to worry about just yet – but her relief quickly faded when she realized something was still very off.

"What's wrong, Goku? You don't look like yourself."

"Let me get dry and I'll tell you everything. We need to keep our voices down though, some of this stuff is top secret."

Chi-Chi was definitely confused by that last statement. Top secret? What the hell happened in space?

******The Ship******

Bulma stirred in the bed much to her displeasure. She tried to will herself back to sleep but it was no use – she was up. With a loud sigh, she stretched her limbs and checked the time. It had only been about 5 hours. With as exhausted as she had been she should have been out for at least 10 if she was lucky, but nooooo her mind was too busy. Damn it.

CR Bulma: "It had been a long ass day because my dumbass stayed up all night to plot a prank that ultimately backfired and now I'm too…. too…. EVERYTHING! I'm too tired to sleep, which makes zero sense. I'm too worried about all that's happened and everything that could happen now that it has really hit me – I'm trying to have a baby. What's going to happen when the Androids get here? How will this effect my lab time? What if Vegeta dies like he did in the future? How hard are half-Saiyan babies to raise? I would assume not too different than human babies considering how Gohan has turned out but then again, his father is Goku. Goku with a calm and innocent demeanor whereas Vegeta is…. well…. Vegeta! How am I going to raise a mini version of that alone? Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into? I could also pray to the Kai's that he turns out more like me, but then again, I was no peach as a kid either. UGH! Is it too late to have a drink? I need some wine…."

With the news they had gotten about Gero and his possible inside help, Bulma couldn't stop everything from coming back to mind in full force. She thought she had dealt with everything beforehand, but this changes everything. Their words and actions could be used to give Gero some semblance of information and to make matters worse, she was going to be very vulnerable with a child. Her greatest fear was quickly becoming what Gero would do to her and the child if his plans didn't go well or even worse, was he already planning something with the knowledge that the warning came from her future son.

She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find blueprints of some kind left on the table. Upon closer inspection, they weren't any of hers. These were written in an alien language and had a very intricate design drawn on it. She turned her head this way and that – squinting her eyes and occasionally dropping down for a closer look. Is that…. a catapult?

"What are you doing?"

"Aahhh! Vegeta, you scared me! Why do you always do that?!"

"Because it's fun and easy…. much like you," he teased with a smug smirk.

"Very. Funny."

"I sure thought so. What are you doing up? I thought for sure you'd be asleep for at least 12 hours," said Vegeta as he began to circle around the table as he watched her curious eye roam over his design.

"I couldn't sleep – mind is too busy. What is this?"

"That, my little blue, is revenge."

"Oh ho ho, revenge huh? What is this, some kind of catapult that you're going to shoot me out of?" laughed Bulma with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh no, it's much worse than that," grinned Vegeta. "This is something we used on Frieza's bases. Don't worry, it shouldn't kill you."

"Something tells me that you're full of shit," retorted Bulma. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave Vegeta a disapproving glare.

"Possibly, but I guess you'll just have to wait and see. You are free to keep those plans if you wish to decipher them. I have them all up here." Vegeta tapped a finger to his temple and smiled at Bulma who still looked rather unamused.

"Whatever. I'm going to have a few drinks and hopefully get wasted enough to get back to sleep. You'll be free to plan as soon as I'm done." She turned to grab a glass and a bottle of wine only to have a sudden rush of heat hit her back. Vegeta leaned in to nibble on her ear as he pushed his body closer to hers.

"If you need help getting to sleep, perhaps I can help exhaust you," he said impiously into her ear.

"Weren't you just threatening me?"

"I was, but now I'm hitting on you. Is it working?"

"You're gonna have to try harder," giggled Bulma. What a dick.

"Well, what if I told you that I went through your belongings while you were asleep and came across a very interesting pink capsule? You have peaked my interest," said Vegeta with a soft 'satisfied hum.'

"Pink capsule? What are you….Oh. OH! That. That was just…um…. supplies," she said with a bright blush. She had forgotten all about her pink capsule.

"Get your drink and meet me in the bedroom…. I want to play with your toys."

Bulma stood in shock as the heat dissipated from her back. Was he serious right now? Is this really about to happen? She looked over at the blueprints again and wondered what the hell goes through his mind when he does these things. Surely this pink capsule suggestion was only a ruse to distract her from the plotting he was doing and yet she was becoming angry at herself for letting it work. He too had peaked her interest.

"Fuck it," she said out loud as she grabbed the wine bottle and quickly opened it. Fuck the glass, she drank straight from the bottle. She grabbed a second bottle and headed to the bedroom, prepared to have extra wine in case Vegeta decided he was going to take it from her.

When she walked in, the lights were dimmed and Vegeta was lighting the last of the candles that had been in the capsule. On high-stress days, the relaxing ambiance always helped her get the most stress out through orgasm. She took another swig from her bottle and set the spare down on the side table. Vegeta took his place on the bed and watched Bulma as she nervously paced the room with her wine, using the candles as pit stops as an excuse to not seem suspicious.

"What's bothering you, Bulma?"

"Nothing."

Vegeta raised a brow at her and frowned, clearly not believing her behavior was nothing.

"I…. can't tell you right now. The audio."

"So, turn it off. If this was your room back on Earth, you'd be able to speak out loud at your heart's content thanks to your soundproofing and the privacy policy. If there is something bothering you enough then you should take that policy as a liberty."

"You…you have a point. I could do that but then again…."

"Bulma, turn off the cameras. I can't get laid if you're going to be pacing the room while your mind drives you insane," said Vegeta flatly.

She looked at Vegeta with a bit of disgust until she noticed his face didn't match his tone. He looked legitimately concerned for her. With a quick nod, Bulma grabbed her tablet and began typing in the override codes. Every bit of audio and video were shut off until she manually hit the override. She didn't want to worry about having a time limit this time, she needed to get everything off her chest and if Vegeta was willing to listen, then she was going to take full advantage.

"There, they're off," she muttered as she picked her bottle back up for another swig.

"What is it? What's bothering you so much?" asked Vegeta in a genuine tone.

"Everything. The images of everything we saw on that planet and the slaves. The Gero information that has come up and how everything could possibly change. That in itself is going to make a big difference once I'm pregnant since I'll be an easy target. I mean, if Gero isn't above human experimentation then he certainly won't be above hurting a pregnant woman or a baby. What if he has plans to come after me? What if…."

"He won't…" interrupted Vegeta. "His objective has seemed to be getting rid of Kakarot first and then anyone that can oppose him. In Frieza's army it was always the same way. You don't need to go after the weak until they are valuable to you. As of right now, you pose no major threat since all you are doing is enhancing our training, which he thinks he's keeping track of. Until he feels backed into a corner with us, he won't go after you. Taking you or hurting you before the attack will only bring us to his doorstep sooner and that's not a risk he can take if he has a schedule to keep."

Bulma looked at him curiously as he spoke and nodded as the information began to sink in. He had a point. Hurting her would anger everyone – and if Gero was relying on technological advancement for his androids then he would need time to create, test, and enhance.

"That…makes sense. It's a little disturbing that you know that though."

"How is it disturbing? Everyone obsessed with power think the same way – how to use things or people to their advantage. Given my time spent with Frieza it would be more disturbing if I didn't. Now what else is bothering you? I doubt big, bad, scary Gero was the only thing keeping you up."

"Yeah…about that. It's…. what's it going to be like if..."

"If I die?"

Bulma nodded and avoided Vegeta's eyes knowing full well he was probably irritated that she even doubted him.

"Well, its probably going to suck and you're probably going to be spending your time trying to make another time machine."

"That's it? You aren't going to give me any more words of comfort aside from, 'we'll just do this again till we get it right?' Are you seriously not at all concerned about your future son growing up without you?" berated Bulma.

"Bulma, think back to the day when we unknowingly met our son. Did he seem fucked up over not having a father? If you ask me, he seemed rather well adjusted, strong, and smart. Which means you did fine raising him on your own. We are more prepared thanks to you and him, so stop worrying about that until it comes time to it. You're not even pregnant yet!"

"You're right. You're right, I shouldn't be so worried about all of this yet. He did seem like a good kid, didn't he?" asked Bulma proudly.

"Yes," stated Vegeta before muttering, "He could have a better name though."

"What?"

"I said, 'could have some head now?'"

"What is wrong with you!?"

"I'm trying to get laid! I thought all that was obvious!"

******Kame House******

Krillin and Yamcha side-eyed each other as they tried to give Master Roshi an update without spilling too much. They only mentioned saving the slaves since they knew that much was caught on camera but left out some of the major details. They wanted to tell Roshi about the Gero situation, but it seemed like he already knew. Their Master was deep in thought and not once had he asked about their future training plans like he normally would have after finding out where they stood next to Goku.

"While you boys were away, I had a very nice visit from sister, Baba. Rather than just stay put in the house she insisted we look for seashells. It's just like her to come over and put me to work when I'm finally left alone," said Master Roshi with a gleam over his shades.

Oh yes, Master Roshi was definitely in the loop. They let out a sigh of relief and smiled with a nod. It had been more of an active day than they had anticipated, and thinking was sure going to burn out their circuits quicker.

"How is Baba doing? We hadn't seen her since…that training journey way back, right Yamcha?"

"Yeah, back when we all took on her goons. Remember that invisible man and how I finally knocked him out?" laughed Yamcha as he thought back to how pissed Bulma had been that day.

"How can I forget, it was my plan after all," grinned Krillin.

"And a great plan that was! You should have more great ideas like that more often," drooled Master Roshi.

"Yeeeaaahhhhh, I don't think Bulma would consider that a good idea, but it sure helped at the time," said Yamcha.

The three men continued to vaguely discuss their adventures from back in the good old days. Yamcha even added in that he wanted to go on another one since he had officially been let out of his baseball contract without any penalties considering what the world would be facing. The thought of that wild, fend-for-yourself freedom itching him to run with it.

******Capsule Corp******

"Mmmm….no that won't work. Maybe this? Nope. Well Scratch, it seems like a break is in order. Let's see if Panchy has cupcakes in the kitchen. She's been baking up a storm waiting for…."

Dr. Brief's trailed off as he stared at the tiled floor in his lab, his lit cigarette sending tendrils of smoke into his hair and eyes as he molded the small spark of an idea.

"I got it!" he shouted, dashing over to the dry erase board standing next to his lab table. "We might not be able to make a training room large enough for everyone to train at but what if we did this…."

******Mount Paozu******

Chi-Chi laid motionless on her side as Goku cuddled up to her. She was speechless. Goku had described in great detail all of his experiences from earlier in the day. The unexpected kiss that caused so much laughter even hours after the fact, to the infiltration of the planet and what he saw in the cells, the embarrassment he felt at popping in on Bulma, to the horrifying scene he had returned to after getting the slaves on the ship. For the first time in his life, Goku seemed traumatized.

He had seen his fair share of destruction and gore – he watched his best friend explode into millions of pieces, felt the rage flow through him as bits of Krillin rained down on him – yet this was more terrifying than that. He had seen what a good friend - someone who was given a second chance – was capable of and how he enjoyed it. The mangled bodies that had laid below Vegeta were burned into mind. Some disemboweled, others missing limbs, one man with a crushed and disfigured skull twitching on the ground. The smell of death and ash twisting his stomach in knots.

Tears burned her eyes and she chanced a glance down at Goku, his face buried between her breasts for comfort. It was amazing that he had held his composure throughout the entire day. She knew she wouldn't have been able to. She was horrified, confused, and wanted nothing more than to warn Bulma no matter how much Goku had protested. He had warned her that it would cause trouble, that it wasn't as if Vegeta had been in complete control.

Chi-Chi wasn't sure what she could do. On the one hand, the Super Saiyan transformation was beneficial to them. The power and speed could make all the difference in the world when they were finally face to face with the androids. On the other hand, would the world be in more danger when Gohan finally reached it? He was powerful, much more than Goku was at his age, and if Vegeta couldn't control it….

She wiped the tears away and the negative thoughts with it. No, Gohan wasn't like that. He was a half-breed and he wasn't brain damaged. He was whole and had always been a sweet and gentle boy. He wasn't like Vegeta and he wouldn't unlock some ingrained Saiyan behavior like Goku…probably. Oh Kami, why were Saiyans so confusing.

With a soft sigh, she squeezed Goku closer to her body. Her worry-filled mind would be restless tonight, that was a given, but the soft snores and even breathing coming from Goku made her feel a little better. She was his source of comfort, a beacon of tranquility from the rampaging emotions and shock he had been put through.

******The Ship******

Bulma was writhing on the bed, her legs hooked over Vegeta's shoulders as he buried his face into her core. How he had managed to quell her anxiety about the future and rebound from being an ass was still a mystery to Bulma, not that she was worried about it at the moment. The man could talk her out of her soul if he did the talking to her womanhood. The way he swirled his tongue through her folds and teased her bud was enough to make her forget who she was.

Soft moans escaped her lips as he circled her clit with his tongue, grazing it every so often to give her a taste of what she wanted only to take it away and maintain control. Much to her surprise he was being extremely gentle, as if he was afraid to hurt her.

"P-please Vegeta…. I…I need more…"

His eyes trailed up her body - her head propped up on the pillow, eyes barely visible over her breasts. Beads of sweat formed at her knitted brows and her cheeks were flushed to a soft pink color. This was a sight he would never get tired of – his mate begging for more.

She could feel him grinning into her, his teeth lightly grazing her lips as he readjusted himself. He continued to lap at her, increasing his speed and finally giving her clit more attention. The moans flowed freely from her throat and she almost made a choking sound at the surprise introduction of something pushing into her. It was cold and hard with come kind of texture. Bulma looked to her right where Vegeta had placed her stash of toys and flavored lubes. Her eyes roamed over the collection as she tried to figure out what was missing before she gave in to her pleasure.

Vegeta watched her head drift to the side, obviously she was curious about what he had chosen. He smirked and worked her a little faster, pushing the glass toy that had caught his attention in and out at just the right angle. It wasn't a large toy, but it did have raised hearts on the shaft for texture, something he was sure Bulma chose specifically for her self-love sessions. Her moans were getting louder and much more desperate.

"Yes! Right there, Vegeta. Right there! Ahh…ohhhh…. mmmmm…. oh God, yes!" she cried as her climax begin to creep up on her. The warmth swirling in her belly and the tingling throughout her body helped to stimulate her even more. She clenched hard around the glass toy and bucked her hips up and down.

Vegeta tried to hold her still with his free arm so she wouldn't buck the hard toy right into her pelvic bone, but his rapid body adjustment caused him to slip the toy right out. He pulled back just in time to miss the stream squirting out of Bulma.

"Well that was different," he commented with a confused and curious tone.

Bulma was shaking, her eyes rolled back slightly as she gasped for air. 'What the hell just happened?' she wondered. Her whole body felt hot and tingly and her head swimming in dopamine as she began to come down from her bliss.

"That was…. amazing," she smiled. She looked up at Vegeta inspecting the glass toy that she never used. Somehow, he had made her enjoy it even though she hated that thing. It was way too hard, and she had only bought it because it was pretty. She used it once and decided never again – she didn't even remember packing it into her capsule.

"You never told me you squirt. I would have prepared myself better," he replied with a hand gesture to his neck and shoulder now glistening with her orgasm.

"I don't…usually," said Bulma still trying to catch her breath. "That really is different."

Her eyes suddenly grew wider as watched Vegeta take the toy into his mouth, savoring Bulma's taste.

"Ok no, THAT was different," she teased.

"Shut up and flip over," he demanded. Bulma was afraid to be overstimulated at this point but the painful look in Vegeta's eyes made her decide to just shut up and take it. If she had to guess, his dick was probably as hard as the glass toy in his hand and she didn't want him to get too out of control when he finally got inside of her.

She moved slowly at first, trying her best not to make a sudden move and make him pounce but changed her mind as soon as she was turned over. Her butt wiggled in front of him as she looked over her shoulder at him playfully.

"Don't tease me, woman. I'm barely holding onto my sanity here."

"Am I driving you crazy, Vegeta? That won't do. Perhaps I need to be…. spanked." Her voice was provocative and soft, just like her round derriere, asking to be fondled.

"You are absolutely vulgar….and I enjoy it immensely," purred out Vegeta as he crawled over her. His lips tickled her thighs, leading the way up to her ass where a light nip made her flinch. He continued upwards, leaving a moist trail from his tongue up to her shoulder. Another playful nip and he was devouring her lips in a passionate kiss.

Bulma was taken aback for a moment, he hadn't kissed her like this before. It had always been needy and slightly desperate. Nothing like the soft exploration he was doing now. She could feel him nudging at her knees with his, attempting to pry them open wide enough for him to get closer. She accommodated him and lifted her hips up as well, angling herself to take him in as deep as possible.

They both broke the kiss with a moan when Vegeta finally inserted himself to the hilt in one swift thrust. He gripped the sheets tightly, starting a slow pace to really enjoy the warmth of his woman wrapping around him.

"You are so wet…. ah fuck…"

The sound of wet skin slapping even wetter skin filled the room - the soft, slow pace easing them into a sense of comfort. Bulma was feeling every thrust as a passionate declaration of love. Her emotions were somehow overwhelming her in that moment. Every time he pulled away she felt a tug at her heart, pleading with her to bring back the warmth – the feeling of being whole that she had only felt with him. This felt right, as if he was the piece of her that she had never known she was missing.

Vegeta closed his eyes tightly and ground his teeth. This wasn't enough, he need more stimulation. Faster. Harder. Connection. He stopped his movements completely, letting out a low growl as his hands clenched the sheets even tighter. Bulma was surprised by the abrupt stop and glanced behind her but was unable to see Vegeta's face.

"Bulma….do you trust me?"

What kind of question was that? Hadn't she trusted him for protection during this entire trip? Wasn't she trusting him with her body knowing full well he had a new strength that could break her in half if he so much as snapped his fingers the wrong way?

"Of course, I do, Vegeta," she answered timidly. Vegeta pulled away completely leaving Bulma feeling cold and alone.

"Turn back over."

This felt strange, like something was wrong but not wrong at the same time. She turned over and watched his face carefully, his eyes still clenched shut tightly.

"Vegeta?"

His eyes cracked open to reveal a glowing teal, his hair faintly flashing gold at the roots as he tried to restrain himself. His body was humming with energy, the warmth she felt she had lost when he pulled away.

"Vegeta, are you…"

"Do you trust me enough to continue? I'm not sure why my body is trying to transform but I feel I am still in control of my strength. I don't want to hurt you and I don't think I will, but I understand if you wish to stop."

Bulma stared into his eyes, her shocked reflection looking back at her as she willed herself just a little closer. She cupped his face with her hands and studied him closely, watching the coarse hair change and glow at the scalp right before her eyes. It was incredible, a sight she never in her dreams would have thought she wanted to see let alone needed to. She stared back into his eyes and watched the teal fade to black for a moment as Vegeta tried to regain his complete control but failed.

"This is beautiful…." She whispered as her staring began to make Vegeta uncomfortable. No one had ever directed that word to him in his life. Frieza used to use it to describe his carnage or the landscapes he had wished to preserve.

Bulma began to sense his unease and quickly composed herself. "If you are positive that you won't lose control, then I would love to continue. Make me yours, Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes widened at her small demand. Surely, she must know what she was asking for, right? He had explained the mating rituals and the claiming to her already – was she serious about this? She looked pretty damn sure.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, this time letting himself get lost in her exploration of him. It wasn't long before he had had enough kissing and pulled Bulma onto his lap as he sat back on his haunches. He plunged into her, bucking his hips as she rode him as best she could with his fast pace bouncing her off. She never even noticed when she was placed on her back. Her mind completely distracted by the sight of Vegeta's eyes burning into hers with a look of adoration.

Her second climax was quickly approaching, her hands desperately touching Vegeta anywhere and everywhere in hopes of finding a place to grip when the inevitable happened. Just as the peak of her pleasure struck through her body, a sudden pain ripped across her shoulder and neck. Her hands landed on Vegeta's back, digging her nails down his flesh in a subconscious attempt to caused him the same amount of pain.

The only problem seemed to be that Vegeta was purring, enjoying the pain she had just inflicted on him. She gasped for breath as she finally began to come to her senses. Her jaw had clenched tightly as a reflex to the pain and her teeth were throbbing the moment she took in her breath. When she closed her eyes, she wasn't sure, but they were sore as she opened them.

Minutes passed as they both panted heavily, feeling the dopamine taper off and the sudden shocks of pain throb more prominently. Vegeta was resting his head near Bulma's shoulder and he had only moved his body off from directly over her, unsure if she had broken the skin when she scratched him and not wanting to risk getting yelled at for bleeding on the formerly clean sheets.

"What…. was that?" asked Bulma after finally feeling her body stop tingling.

"What was what?"

"Why does my shoulder hurt?"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the shoulder in question before drawing his eyes up to Bulma's side profile.

"Uuhhhh…."

"What did you do?"

"Ummmmm…."

"VEGETA!"

"I bit you. Before you get mad, I thought that's what you wanted. You said, 'make me yours' and I remember explaining how the claiming in my culture goes. I claimed you on that planet but we're heading back to Earth and people there aren't going to know you're mine until the episode airs which won't be for a while. So, my instinct was to claim you in a more drastic matter when you said that and it's not like you didn't get me back…"

"Could you have at least warned me that you were going to do it?" chimed in Bulma, effectively interrupting Vegeta's fast explanation.

"You basically asked for it, why would I warn you beforehand?"

"Oh my God, you are hopeless," muttered Bulma with a face-palm.

"And you are mine….and I'm yours too, apparently, since you marked me right back," smirked Vegeta as he nudged Bulma's chin with his nose.

"Ugh, Saiyans," teased Bulma with a smile.

******Capsule Corp******

It was 2 AM. Dr. Brief's was determined to get the blueprints and calculations down, making sure they were correct could come later but for now the important thing was getting the information out of his head before it was replaced with more modification ideas. His head had been swirling with plan after plan since his call with Bulma had ended.

He scrapped a few and combined others, ultimately giving him several different possibilities for the future of state-of-the-art training. It would, of course, take Bulma's equally brilliant mind to find any design flaws as well as choosing the project that would produce the best results in not only the Saiyans, but the Humans as well.

"I think we're almost done for the night." He smiled and looked over at Scratch curled up on his tiny bed on Dr. Brief's desk. "Lightweight," he muttered at the dozing cat.

"WARNING! WARNING! SECURITY BREACH! LOCK DOWN IN PROGRESS!"

"What on Earth?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUUUNNNNNNNNN! What could possibly be happening now? Thank you all for your patience and hopefully I'll finish my time sensitive project soon so I can get back to this more often. I'm also doing more art these days and you guys can check that out on Tumblr, Twitter, and DeviantArt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to have an update soon.


End file.
